Fire Emblem Fates: Rebirth
by MissKiku
Summary: After dying at the hands of a posessed Takumi, Corrin wakes up before Hoshido and Nohr are at war. Determinded to undo all her regrets, Corrin sets out to save Ryoma and Takumi, unaware of their true, hidden enemy. Spoilers for all routes. Slowmance Takumi/Corrin
1. Prologue

The body of King Garon shattered into fragments of blue light, dissolving into the air as the Nohr siblings stood watching. Nothing remained where his withered, possessed body had laid. No blood, no armour, no body. Nothing to show of the hollow King.

Corrin stood, withdrawing her sword with a heavy sigh.

"Rest in peace, Father," Xander said. His lips pressed tightly together, the only sign of pain in his strong features.

"Xander, we did the right thing," Corrin said. Truly glad it was over, the pang of guilt rang over the fading adrenalin from the fight. Despite what he had become, King Garon was their father. There was no changing that. "I know in my heart this was the only way to save him. I just wish…" She raised her eyes heavenward, a softness overcoming her voice. "I just wish I could have gotten to know the real Garon. Goodbye, father."

The moment weighed heavily in the air as the empty throne loomed before them. Someone had to ease to mood. They had won. Yet something unsettling churned in Corrin's stomach.

She turned back to her siblings, a fleeting smile drawn. "That's it, my dear friends and siblings. We won the war!" She stepped towards the throne, hoping her mood would catch up with the tone of ease in her voice. "Quickly, let's free the remaining Hoshidan soldiers and release the prisoners–"

A noise she knew all too well sounded behind her and she whirled, a haze of purple firing past her. A dark arrow whipping past close enough to feel. A figure stood at the end of the throne room, Corrin's heart lurching in her chest, the recognition freezing her blood.

Takumi stood cloaked in a veil of purple fog that peeled off his body in waves. He trembled, fingers tight around his Fujin Yumi as the darkness flowed over it, wrapping around the yumi. His breath shook, heavy and loud, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Betrayal…" His guttural voice snapped between his staggered breaths. "Betrayal… I am betrayal!" He snapped his head up, eyes blazing red and locked onto Corrin. He drew his yumi, a dark arrow forming. Harsh light glinted off the tip. The Fujin Yumi shuddered in his grip, Takumi convulsing to drawing the arrow back further, pulling off his marksman stance. His eyes blazed, a fury held within that now burned free.

Corrin withdrew her sword, her siblings standing by her side protectively having drawn their own weapons. She could barely manage to draw breath to speak. "Takumi – you're alive!" The joy of seeing him again drained as she took in his pale skin, the way he twitched, the dark shadow weaving around him… "But… What happened to you?"

Takumi spoke again, his voice deep and raw, echoing a building fury. "The pain of betrayal… yours and mine… it burns… _burns!_ I must… _I will…_ kill you… _Kill you!"_

His words… his voice… it wasn't like Takumi at all. "Takumi, snap out of it! Please–"

"I will… kill you… lost sister… Die, Corrin!"

The arrow came hard and fast, a blur of dark purple. Corrin leapt from its path, her siblings scattering, ready to dodge and fight back at any given moment. The second arrow caught Corrin's sword. It pinged off and clattered at her feet. The third clipped her armour, slicing a gash in the side of the dark metal.

"Betrayal… death… murder…" Takumi muttered, crimson eyes searching the ground, never resting, never stopping, flickering to everything in sight. "Betrayal… death… murder…"

"Takumi, stop this! The war is over; King Garon has been defeated!" Corrin said. She touched where the arrow had grazed her, felt the deep groove in the once smooth breastplate. "Please, brother. There's no reason to fight each other anymore!"

"War… betrayal… death… murder…" He panted, chest heaving with each ragged breath and course word he spoke. "That is all there is… I will… not be swayed… war… betrayal… death…"

Nothing she said was getting to him. "Damn it, Takumi! Please, stop this madness and listen to me for a change!"

"Corrin, wait," Azura said, speaking up from beside Corrin. "I'm afraid he can't be reasoned with. You're not going to want to hear this, but… I believe he is possessed by something, just as King Garon was."

Corrin's heart sank. "No! Please, it can't be so…"

"I'm sorry Corrin, but look at him! The way he's moving and speaking…" Azura trailed off, pointing out what she too didn't want to accept. "Takumi is… no longer with us. I'm afraid it's too late to save him. I'm guessing that when he threw himself off the Great Wall of Suzanoh he was already–"

"No! I can't accept that!" Corrin shook her head. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, knuckles bleeding white. "Are you saying I must now defeat my own brother? Killing my father wasn't enough?" Her words burnt in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. This wasn't true. It couldn't be true. They had won. They'd defeated Garon. This couldn't…

Azura sighed softly. "Yes, that is what I am saying. I'm so sorry."

"This can't be happening…"

"This is all your fault…" Takumi cut in, the depth of his voice sending a sharp shiver through Corrin. Tears drew lines down his cheeks, words shaking as he spoke. "Hoshido is dead. All… your… fault! You destroyed… my kingdom… my family… If you die… I can rest… If you die… the pain… the pain will stop… if I kill you!"

"Takumi! Please, my brother. Please, don't cry…" Each word cut into her heart, driving the guilt deeper.

"We have to fight him, Corrin. His mind is… not well." Azura chose her words carefully, but her meaning was clear. The Takumi Corrin knew was no longer there. "The monster has latched on to his regrets, to his resentment and bitterness. His heart and mind have been pushed past the point of no return. We have to stop him before more innocent lives are lost."

"Wait, don't move," Corrin ordered, lowering her blade. She blinked back hot tears, swallowing her racing heart thundering in her throat.

"Corrin?"

"Takumi has every right to be angry at me," Corrin said. "I am to blame for much of the heartache in his life. I chose this path. I must take responsibility for it." She took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes for but a moment, before starting towards Takumi. "There's only one way to do that."

"Y-You don't intend to–" she startled as Corrin continued past her. "Wait, Corrin! It's too dangerous! Please, come back!"

Corrin grit her teeth, holding back her words. She stood before Takumi, sword lowered, defences dropped.

"Corrin…" Takumi muttered again. "Betrayal… death… Must… kill you…"

"Takumi…" She sucked in a tight breath, forcing herself to stay calm. She couldn't falter now. "I know I've never been there for you like a sister should… I've caused you so much suffering, and I couldn't save you at the Great Wall. This all grieves me more than you will ever know, but I will not fall here on this day." He didn't look at her, nor give any indication that he heard her words. All Corrin could do was speak and hope something, anything, got through. "I won't let you kill me, but the very least I can do is accept all of your anger."  
"Death! Betrayal! Murder!" Takumi spat back, the rage only growing. "I will kill you, Corrin! _I… will… kill… you!_

"Takumi! If you're going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at me! I'm the one you want!" Corrin raised her sword, aiming the glowing tip straight at Takumi. She planted her feet, drew a deep breath and steadied herself. "Go on then! Loose you arrow, brother!"

" _Die!"_

There was a moment when Corrin believed she could take it. The arrow flew faster than she could blink, notched and loose in a blur of violent purple. It hit straight and true, like Takumi's arrows always did, right in the centre of her chest. The force snapped her head back, impact hitting her like a whip. Or like an arrow from the Fujin Yumi. It threw her off her feet and into the air, vision flashing white, ears bleeding with screams. Hot pain seared through her. Aching hot and yet numbingly cold. Voices echoed in her ears, that of Azura, Xander… was Elise crying?

"Corrin!" Azura cried, bolting over to her side.

" _No!"_ A painful shriek came from Elise with wild, shuddering sobs. "Corrin?! Corrin?!"

"How could one arrow be so powerful?" Xander staggered towards her, calm exterior shattered, hand drawn across his face in shock.

"Don't… worry…" Corrin said, words tumbling from her mouth in a shaky breath. "I'm… fine… After all I've been through… that's not enough to stop me…" A dry laugh stabbed pain through her chest. "Ryoma is… counting on me…" Pain swelled, vision spotting black, leaving only the ache of the wound and Elise's crying before it all faded into nothing.


	2. Rebirth

So here's Chapter Two: Rebirth.

Also known as Queen-Mikoto-Dies-And-Corrin-Has-Too-Many-Flashbacks.

I've tried not to just rewrite the game, but that has failed for this chapter. The next chapter things divert slightly from canon, still following the Birthright route, however. So SPOILERS.

Hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Corrin shot awake in the dark, searing pain bursting through her heart. Warm blood pooled from her chest, smelling sickly sweet and metallic that she breathed in with ragged gasps. Her hands flew to the wound to stop the bleeding, apply pressure, buy her time, yet her shaking fingers were met with only a thin, dry cloth covering her. No blood, only sweat. No wound, only pale skin.

Corrin pulled down her shirt and touched her sternum. She ran her fingers over the skin, staring where she knew she'd been hit. The pain faded, dulling until it vanished like the dream, leaving only a memory. There was no mark, no scar where the arrow had shot through her. That didn't make any sense. The frosty morning air prickled her skin, adding to her confusion when she scanned the room. She was back in Hoshido, in her room. Wait, _back_ in Hoshido? When had she left? She shut her eyes, fleeting memories dancing in her mind too far away to grasp. All she could remember was the end of her dream, a dark arrow screaming towards her and then nothing. At least that was all it had been. A simple dream.

A faint knock on the door drew Corrin away from her memories. "Lady Corrin? Have you awakened?" The voice belonged to Kaze, the ninja who'd brought her to Hoshido with Rinkah. He, along with the other ninjas that Corrin barely saw, had kept a close eye on her for the few days she'd been here.

"Yes, I'm awake," Corrin answered, reluctantly leaving her bed and the warmth it provided. Her armour lay propped against the wall and she headed over to dress herself. Beside it sat the dark sword, Ganglari. She reached for it, wrapping her fingers around its solid hilt when a spark of memory flooded her mind.

 _A crowd of people, eyes on her, smiling in wonder and awe. Queen Mikoto speaks to them, warmth in her smile and joy in her voice. Corrin can't help but feel welcome, happy. Her mother turns to her, eyes soft as she takes her hand. This is what family feels like, Corrin finds herself thinking. She returns the smile. Her sword shudders against her hip, tearing away from her and into the crowd. Screams fill the air. One of them her own. Blood, fire, destruction, her mother collapses. What happened? Her vision blurs, a scream ripping from her throat, rage burning in her veins._

Corrin yanked her hand back from the Ganglari and blinked in shock. Her heart lurched in her chest, panting for breath before the memory fades. She stared at the sword. The memory left only a rancid taste on her tongue and not a sliver of information. The sword stared back, refusing to respond to Corrin's stares. Against the churning in her gut, Corrin took hold of the Ganglari and left her room.

Despite being in the Hoshido castle for a few days, walking the halls felt foreign. Corrin navigated the long halls as if she's walked them many times before, instead of like a stranger. Her confidence in direction is hollow. It's strange, as if it had been months, not hours, since she'd walked them last, yet she knew them like the back of her hand.

Corrin made her way to the throne room where Queen Mikoto waited, standing tall and regal beside the throne. Her breath stole from her lungs, a sudden urge to race up and hug her crashing through the Princess. She shook back that thought. It had only been a few days since she'd met her mother and it had yet to sink in what that really meant. As strange as this new revelation was, she'd come to accept it. As if she'd woken up today having known it all along. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going anywhere. Her mother, not noticing Corrin's internal dilemma, smiled gracefully with the same warmth from the dream. The striking resemblance froze Corrin in place as her mother spoke.

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin," Queen Mikoto said.

Corrin swallowed and remembered to smile. "I am, yes. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think."

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Queen Mikoto's smile faded, a serious look overcoming her soft features. "If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favour to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

The throne. Corrin snapped her eyes to it and another memory took hold.

 _King Garon, no longer human. His putrid form dripping and oozing across the beautiful throne and onto the floor. Mouth agape, eyes hollow. The crown slipping from his head._

"No!" Corrin gasped, staggering back on shaky feet. "Th-That's– why? Don't you trust me? I– have I done something wrong?" She tore her eyes from the throne, swallowing the lump of disgust in her throat. What was that? Why did I see father like that? What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't mean to push you towards something you don't want," Queen Mikoto said reassuringly. Corrin steadied her breathing as a familiar figure approached the Queen.

Yukimura stood tall as he spoke to Queen Mikoto. "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin."

The princess stared at him. A strange, sickly melancholy bubbled in her stomach. He was familiar to her. She'd met him before, somewhere, in a very different situation. An image of protective rage flittered in her mind, Yukimura staring her down, refusing to budge as she drew her sword. A sword that wasn't Ganglari. Corrin frowned in confusion and the image disappeared.

"Thank you, Yukimura," Queen Mikoto said. She smiled sweetly before turning to Corrin. "You probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategists and brightest leaders." Her smile brightened. "We would be lost without him!"

Corrin didn't doubt that for a moment. She forced a tight smile as Yukimura turned to face her, hearing the word "traitor!" scream in her mind. She swallowed.

Yukimura bowed towards his Queen. "You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn." He greeted Corrin with a gentle smile. "That said, I am here to help you in any way I can, Lady Corrin."

 _Smile._ "Thank you," Corrin said. _Smile_. Her heart thundered away in her chest. Don't fall apart here.

Steady footsteps sounded behind her and she turned, the figure behind her stealing her breath. Figures, actually, but all she cared about was that he was here. That he was alive. She bolted over without a word and launched herself it his arms. Their armour clacked together with a painful _clang_ of metal but Corrin didn't care.

"Ryoma!" She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. The cold metal pressed hard against her cheek.

"Well, this isn't the sort of greeting I'd expected," Ryoma said and laughed deeply. His chuckle rumbled in his chest, Corrin feeling the reverberations through her own body. She shut out the memory of his glare, the flames, the blood. His sword driven deep, his cry of pain. The coldness of his body. She focused on the warmth of his laugh, the softness of his embrace. He was alive. He was okay.

Corrin shot away from him with a sudden flush burning across her cheeks. "Sorry!" she squeaked, realising how strange she must seem to them all.

Sakura giggled beside Hinoka, who just laughed at Corrin's blatant embarrassment. Takumi huffed, drawing Corrin's attention for a brief instant. A spear of pain shot through her chest, heart clenching as he tore his furrowed gaze away from her. The pain subsided but the lingering confusion remained. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled away from Ryoma as Queen Mikoto spoke again.

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin," The Queen said. "There have been rumours circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I'd like to quash those rumours once and for all." She turned to her strategist. "Yukimura, is everything ready?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

"Excellent, Thank you." Queen Mikoto smiled at Corrin before motioning to her gathered siblings. "Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before the event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you in the plaza soon."

Not moments later, Corrin found herself wandering the crowded streets of Shirasagi Castle Town. Corrin walked steadily beside Azura, who had been asked by the Queen to come along. She glanced at the former Nohr Princess, a feeling of ease draping over her. Despite having only met Azura days earlier, Corrin felt as though they'd spent a lifetime together. It must be due to them both being taken from their home, she thought, yet there was something in Azura's soft smile that Corrin believed she'd seen before. But Corrin was here to explore, to see the sights and get to know the place, not dwell on strange feelings. She glanced around the bustling streets, the food stalls and vendors set up in the welcoming sun. It smelt glorious. The air filled with the aroma of delicious herbs and spices, of drool-inducing flavours. Corrin spied a vendor serving roasted potatoes and couldn't help herself any longer.

Corrin dashed over and grabbed two mouth-watering and still-hot potatoes. "Azura, you need to try this!" she said, passing one over to the waiting princess. "They're really good, trust me!" Corrin took an unreserved bite, feeling the warmth and spiced goodness envelope her tastebuds. "They're just as amazing as I remember!"

"Thank you, Corrin," Azura said before taking a more delicate bite. "Mm… you're right. This is delicious."

"Of course it is," Hinoka beamed. "Those are our world-famous roasted potatoes!" She grinned, obviously pleased. "But I'm surprised you've had one before! Do they have something like that in Nohr?"

Corrin froze, almost swallowing a chunk of hot potato the wrong way. It burnt in her throat, tasting foreign and overwhelming all at once. The food in Nohr was nothing like this. She knew that. Yet she'd loudly proclaimed she'd tasted this Hoshidan food before. She stared down at the steaming potato in her grip. The murmur of the crowd dulled. Her vision blurred. The pounding of her heart drowned out everything else.

"Corrin?" Azura's sweet voice snapped her back to reality. She shot her gaze up to her awaiting siblings, staring at her with mixed confusion and concern, save for Takumi who stood up ahead with folded arms.

"Ah– yes, I must have had something similar before," Corrin said, hiding her confusion behind an awkward laugh.

Confusion doused the enjoyment of wandering the streets that felt more and more familiar as time passed. She'd been here before. No, she'd done this before. And yet… yet the memories stayed just out of reach, faint enough to feel but too dull to see.

Corrin's cheeks began to hurt from forcing smiles when they approached the plaza. She held back a sigh and tried to salvage what was left of her excitement.

"It's really nice here. Everyone's so friendly, and it's so bright and open…" It was impossible to stifle the sigh that escaped her lips. "It's completely different to the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it," Azura said. "I've always felt welcome and happy here."

Takumi breathed an unpleasant huff at the two Princesses. He turned his frown on Corrin, arms crossed and nose upturned though he was inches shorter than her.

"Just don't get too comfortable, _sister,"_ he said, the spiteful hiss of "sister" on his tongue and Corrin's stomach dropped. _Sister!_ A guttural cry tore through her mind, a violent sound that forced her to blink back tears.

"Wh-What?" Corrin gasped, reeling at his words. His hazel eyes met hers and she saw a haze of purple in a memory, clouding over, pulling and contorting him to its every whim. Eyes burning red in rage, fury, locked on her. She blinked, the comparison vanishing.

"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" Takumi said, yet his words barely reached her ears.

"Takumi–" Azura gaped, covering her shocked mouth with a dainty hand.

"Hey, who said you could call me by my name? You haven't earned that privilege either," he snapped, clicking his tongue in distaste. "I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to say that to your face." He whirled and stormed away, leaving Corrin staring in shock and Azura pursing her lips in a tight smile.

Sakura gently touched Corrin's arm apologetically. "I apologise for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead," Sakura said, meeting Corrin's eyes in a fleeting glance. Her pale cheeks flushed a cute cherry red as she fumbled for something else to say. "H-How about you try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan speciality!"

Corrin ignored the trepidation building in her stomach, and the fact that the desire to eat had fizzled long ago. "I'd love to, thanks," she said instead. Seeing Sakura smile and nod eagerly made the lie worthwhile. That's what she wanted. To see them smile. All of them. Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura… if they could smile… if they could be happy, then it would be worthwhile. The pain in her dream, the suffering they endured and the tears they shed… Corrin swore to never let that happen. Not while she was here. Not while she could stop it.

Then the ceremony happened. Her mother, warm and smiling. Her sword, stolen from her side, in the hands of a cloaked figure. And the explosion. Tiles ripped from the ground, the very earth breaking. Rage building, her vision swam. Blood. So much blood. The air chokingly thick with black smoke. Her mother's body, limp in her arms–

" _Mother!"_

Sakura echoed her cries, held back by Ryoma. She couldn't hear anything. Ryoma drew his sword, approached the cloak figure. The cloak sliced in two, the figure nowhere in sight. Breathing faster, panting with fury, anger, rage… screaming in pain. Emotions coursing through her veins, hot like lightning, burning, burning, burning. Hot. Too hot. _Make it stop!_

Azura's song cut through the darkness. Corrin made out the ground beneath her, blurred vision returning. She cried out a gasp of pain, panting through the memories flashing through her mind. Queen Mikoto's death, memories of another time. Xander clashing with Ryoma. A battle strewn around her. A decision, betrayal. The darkness of Nohr. It'd happened all before.

"N-No!" Corrin screamed, shaking her head to tear her mind out of those thoughts. "I remember– I… I…" _I failed._ Corrin fell forward onto her hands, gasping sobs as tears wet the sullied ground.

"Corrin! Are you all right?" Azura asked, righting herself off the ground.

"I'm so sorry," was all Corrin could say through the tears. "I'm so, so, sorry…"

"That wasn't you, Corrin," Azura said. She brushed the dirt from her face, neglecting to notice that her white dress was no longer pristine. She knelt before Corrin, not a touch of fear or anger in her voice. "It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

Corrin sniffed, wiping back her tears. She'd hear this before. She looked up, took in the crumbled buildings, the broken statues, the clouds of debris and dust… "Oh gods. What about the townspeople? All those innocent people…" An hour ago the streets were filled with vendors and children. Now, the streets echoed only silence. Flames flickered where street stalls once stood. Only remnants of buildings remained.

"Corrin, this is the work of Nohrians," Ryoma said. "This is what they do. That sword you carried… was it a gift from King Garon?"

"…Yes." _I failed._

Ryoma sighed deeply. "Then he masterminded this whole thing. It's not your fault."

 _Not your fault._ Yet her memory said otherwise. She'd seen this before, knew what would happen. She could've done something. She could've stopped this. She could've saved her mother, all those people–!

"I'm so sorry. I could've… I should've done something–"

"Your apology means _nothing,"_ Takumi spat. He swiped at a tear, his voice harsh and biting and all too familiar.

Corrin stilled, his words a stab of reality.

"This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others, and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't showed up on our doorstep!" He sucked in a tight breath, voice quavering, hands clenched at his sides. Corrin couldn't meet his eyes. "You don't belong here!"

"Enough, Takumi!" Ryoma interjected.

"Your words won't change anything," Azura said. "And besides–"

"Shut up, Azura!" Takumi cried. "You're no different from Corrin – an interloper!"

Azura gasped, blinking back in disbelief. Corrin's heart pounded wildly in her chest. This wasn't right – this wasn't want she wanted!

Corrin stepped towards him, endless words of apology building in her throat. "Takumi–"

"And _you–"_ Takumi shot his glare towards Corrin, freezing her in her tracts. "Don't speak my name! I don't ever want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?"

"Takumi, what are you saying?" Hinoka gaped, standing beside Corrin with wide eyes. "Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please, you must listen," Azura said. "Corrin is your sister. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Corrin is your own blood."

"Mother is dead, thanks to her!" Takumi's voice rose further, each word tearing deeper into Corrin. "She's not my sister."

It was true. It had been her fault. Queen Mikoto had foreseen her own death but so had Corrin, who had foolishly passed it off as a dream. And yet even with that knowledge the divine sword Yato still chose her. Its hilt was solid, at home in her grip.

Ryoma gasped Corrin held up the sword. "The blade has chosen Corrin!"

"That can't be," Takumi reeled. "Impossible."

"Corrin, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked.

"Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura stammered, fidgeting with the bloom festal in her hands.

Corrin looked down at the Yato in her hands. The key to peace. She tightened her grip around the sword, memories flashing in her mind. This time. This time for sure, Corrin told herself. She wouldn't fail. Not again. I'm going to save them, no matter what, even if they don't want my help. Corrin looked over to Ryoma, and glanced over at Takumi.

Ryoma… Takumi… wait for me. I'm going to save you. I promise.

* * *

Thanks for all those who followed/favourited and reviewed! It's so nice to get a positive response!

Next Chapter will divert from canon slightly, but will cover chapter 6 & 7 of birthright, most likely.

Thanks!


	3. Her Choice

Chapter 3: Her Choice

Also known as Revelations-path-doesn't-exist-and-Corrin-suffers.

is done! It only covers chapter six of the game because maaaaaaaaaaan it got away from me. It diverts from canon with minor dialogue changes and towards the end.

This story is going to follow the Birthright route with minor changes to canon here and there. I haven't finished Revelations so no spoilers please!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Corrin's mind spun. She walked the same path as her memories, the divine Yato in hand, green Dragonstone in her pocket. She kept close behind Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura as they headed towards the Nohrian army gathered at their border. Xander's forces.

Soon after the incident at the plaza, Kaze came with the news of a large Nohrian army. Their movements swift, Corrin didn't get a chance to think. What was going to happen now? Everything followed her dream to the letter.

Xander led the troops. Commanded the open field and battle studiously and without mercy. Dark sword held high, his words an echo from another time.

"Corrin, you're alive!" he cried at the sight of her, as if he didn't care that her Hoshidan siblings surrounded her. "They haven't harmed you, have they?"

Her heart caught in her throat. Aware of the eyes of her siblings, her true siblings, on her, Corrin fought back the urge to run to him. To tell him what she knew. Of King Garon, his true form, what this war would bring… her mind turned to Ryoma and Takumi. Sakura's tears, Hinoka turning her naginata on Corrin. Ryoma's body. Cold. Limp. Takumi falling, vanishing from sight off the stone wall.

Say something. "Xander, I'm fine."

"Then join us, Corrin!" Xander said. "Father says it's time to show our true strength. We'll conquer Hoshido here and now, so as to avoid further bloodshed.

Again. It was happening again. "Xander–" Don't say it. He didn't believe you last time. Why would he now? Her Hoshidan siblings looked to her, expressions of concern, fear, distrust. Can't follow the same path. Can't make the same mistakes.

"Be careful, Corrin! This man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma called back, sword poised to strike at Xander. Both elder brothers fighting. Again.

Her Nohrian siblings spilled onto the battlefield. Camilla, Leo, Elise– her family. Memories drowned her mind, overflowing with familiarity. She couldn't abandon them, after all these years. But her family was more than just them.

The words of her Nohrian siblings washed over her, clouding her mind, her thinking, her decision… She caught Elise's cry of joy, "we got our sister back!"

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, then you lie to her?! Corrin is _my_ sister, not yours!" _Hinoka._

Heated words exchanged across the battlefield.

"You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" That was Ryoma.

True family? Who?

Xander called back, "We have loved and raised you since you were a child! Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more."

 _But if I join you then Ryoma and Takumi–_

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma again.

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!"

Her heart throbbed in her chest. A white-hot spear of pain, the echo of a fleeting memory, pulsed with every heartbeat. It was loud. Everything was too loud. The clanging of swords, crackling of magic, battle cries from soldiers all blended into one into a torrent of sound. She couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. _What do I do?_

She cast her eyes between her eldest brothers, Xander and Ryoma. They both turned to her, pleading expressions, ones of love, solidarity, _hope._ They wanted _her_ response. They wanted _her_ to choose.

Ryoma held out his hand to her. "This way," he said and nodded. Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura stood behind him, each waiting her response. Waiting for her to move to them. Even Takumi, with all his cries of complaint, looked to her as well.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura stammered, clutching her healing rod to her chest. Her knuckles bled white around its grip, fingers clenched and shaking.

Memories flashed in Corrin's mind. She couldn't do that to Sakura – not again. She deserved to have her brothers, her family, her kingdom…

"She's my sister!" Elise cried, tearing Corrin's attention to her Nohrian siblings. Camilla, Elise, Leo… Her family.

Xander. _"We're_ your family."

Her family. Her life in Nohr. The castle, the fortress, King Garon–

 _King Garon._

 _I'm sorry._ "Xander–" her voice hitched in her throat. _Breathe._ She snapped her eyes shut for a moment, steeled herself and stood tall. "Withdraw your troops."

"Corrin, don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido." Xander gripped his sword tighter.

"I'm sorry, big brother. You won't understand, but I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido." Corrin glanced back to her Hoshidan family, to Ryoma and Takumi. "I can't go back to Nohr, no matter what you say. Not with what I know. I've witnessed enough destruction. Father– King Garon is beyond saving. He's no longer human, but pure evil."

Xander reeled at her words. "Father… evil? How could you say that, little princess?"

The familiar, affection nickname stung. It brought back a wave of emotions that stilled her for a moment, bringing with it a lingering doubt. _What if I'm wrong? They're my family, I can't just–_

"Xander, please," Corrin pleaded, stepping forward towards him, extending a tentative hand. "Join me! Help me put an end to his cruelty!"

"Corrin…" Her name was soft on his lips. A fountain of relief bubbled in her stomach before Xander swung his blade. There was barely enough time to block. All her doubt snapped at once with the force of his sword, shock and fear thundering through her body as she stumbled back on her feet.

" _There's my answer, traitor."_

 _Traitor._ "B-Brother, wait!"

"Enough! I never thought you would turn your back on your kingdom and family. Your betrayal will not be forgiven."

 _Betrayal._

"You want to side with Hoshido? Fine. Over my dead body!"

"Xander–!" He came at her again, slicing sharp arches with his blade. All Corrin could do was block, but even that wasn't enough. He struck her hard and fast, without mercy. He knew all her weaknesses, her faults, and with a sudden blow she was thrown off her feet.

Corrin blinked back stars, staring up at her brother's form, bearing down on her with his blade.

"You have been deceived, sister. They've clearly brainwashed you." His voice firm and defiant, without a shred of doubt or confusion. He didn't believe her. "I will not rest until I've returned you to your senses. Get up! Get up and return to Nohr with me. Surely there's some part of you that still remembers your true family."

Corrin swallowed the turmoil boiling in her throat. She remembered. Of course she remembered. How could she forget fighting alongside them, tearing through Hoshido with her siblings at her side? How could she forget the way Sakura couldn't meet her eyes without crying? The way Hinoka defiantly fought back, still believing Corrin could be saved. The way Ryoma faced her one-on-one, fighting with honour before Leo caught him off guard from behind. And Takumi– even now the memory of him disappearing off the wall haunted her. She didn't forget. She couldn't.

Corrin stood through the pain. "Brother, my mind is made up." _I'm sorry._

Xander exhaled tightly through his teeth. He shook his head once, meeting her eyes with a stern gaze. "If that's the case… I'll end this quickly!"

"Wait–!" Corrin's cry was cut off as Ryoma dashed in front of her with a flurry of his blade. He matched Xander with every blow.

"Just try it, Nohrian scum," he roared with a fury Corrin didn't know he possessed.

 _No, this wasn't what I wanted!_ "Ryoma, please– we can settle this peacefully!"

Ryoma's almost light-hearted response caught her off guard. "What's wrong, Corrin? Lost your focus? Tossing your sword aside and dying as a martyr won't do us any good."

"Fiend!" Xander spat back. "If you seek to take my sister from me, I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, why don't you spare _me_ the chitchat? Shut up and attack, if you dare!"

"A splendid idea."

 _This wasn't the time to agree on something!_

"Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?" Xander called back to her Nohr family. Corrin's eyes burnt with tears. _Don't tell me I have to fight them too–_

"Darling, I was born ready," Camilla replied, a splendid smile across her face, despite standing in a bloody battle-field. "Let's kill them all quickly so we can make it home in time for Corrin's nap."

Leo rode alongside her, brynhildr open in his hand. "You're coming home with us – that's all there is to it. Understand, Corrin?"

"Yay!" Elise cried happily. "We're going to take Corrin back home!"

" _Please."_ Ryoma scoffed. "Corrin has made her choice. All that remains is to spill your blood and wipe my divine sword clean."

 _No– this wasn't what I wanted!_

"Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura! Steel yourselves!"

"I'll be your shield, Corrin! They won't kidnap you again," Hinoka answered from above, circling with her pegasus.

Even Takumi readied his support. "Stupid Nohrian jerks! I'll kill all of you!"

"I'm r-ready," Sakura stammered. "I won't let them hurt you, Corrin."

"Very well." Xander called to his troops across the field, "All forces, attack!"

The plains of Hoshido were swamped in battle from that moment forth. Xander locked blades with Ryoma at the centre of it all, the cries of war ripping through the air. Metal clashed, blood spilt, and Corrin could barely hear over her heart pounding in her ears. Fighting against those she had called allies cut deeper with every Nohrian soldier she fell. _Don't kill them, don't kill them,_ she told herself over and over. _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing this to save them…_

Even when Jakob rushed to be by her side, fighting alongside her as he had before, the comparison only drove the blade of guilt deeper. The only saving grace to it all was Hinoka guarding her flank, Takumi at her side and Sakura waving healing magic behind her. She managed to hold it all together even as Leo appeared before her.

"What are you doing, sister? There's still time to change your mind." He approached her atop his black horse, a picture of calm save for the slight tremble of his hands. "I'll even smooth things over with father."

Corrin tightened her grip around her Yato. _Don't listen to him. You can't go back. Not now._ She fought back the urge to glance at Takumi, at Ryoma, to steel herself further. Make sure they were still all right. Still alive.

"Please," Leo said, one last time. "Come back to us."

Corrin shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Leo. But I can't go back. There are things I need to do. People I need to protect."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness!" He clenched his jaw, voice strained through teeth. "I suppose I'll just have to knock some sense into you. Know that I take no joy in this…"

The ground erupted, earth splitting beneath her feet. Corrin leapt to the side as trees burst from previously bare dirt. They shot forth, catching her side and sending her stumbling into the dirt. Magic fizzled in the air, electrifying and tasting like bitter metal. It spun her head. She struggled to right herself, to force herself to stand.

 _It can't end like this–_

An arrow cut through the air, a streak of blue that drove Leo back. Takumi was at her side, Fujin Yumi drawn and a fierceness on his face that Corrin knew well. Only this time it wasn't directed at her.

Soft waves of healing magic drifted over her. Sakura raised her bloom festal, pouring her magic into her sister. Corrin stood taller. Her wounds began to close, pain fading, harsh throbbing dulling into a faint ebb.

And then it happened. A zap of sharp lighting, a cry from Xander as he was thrown from his horse. Ryoma stood victorious.

Xander struggled to his feet, swordsmen at his side. They drew their blades protectively in front of their Prince. He waved them off with a quick motion.

"How is this possible…?" he muttered, tasting blood in his mouth. "We must retreat!" he called, before casting his eyes to Corrin. "This isn't over."

And then, as soon as they had appeared, they were gone. Corrin couldn't believe it. The field soaked with blood stretched out before her. The only sound to be heard was the biting wind. The cries of battle were just a memory etched in the blood of the wounded and fallen. Those that could stand collected themselves and helped those who could not. Corrin took a moment to herself before Lilith arrived, and ended up showing Jakob to the astral plane.

Her allies adjusted to the fortress better than she expected. They mingled with wide eyes, exploring the grounds beneath the rows of blossoming sakura trees. Corrin stared out across the courtyard, sitting at the base of the steps. In the astral plane, the air was cool and calm. There was no evidence of the battle from earlier, expect the expressions of weariness her companions held.

The sun, or what appeared to be the sun, had begun to set, casting a warm scarlet glow across the sky. It couldn't actually _be_ the sun. They weren't on earth. Corrin shook her head. She had better things to do that debate with herself about the glowing orb in the sky.

Just as she thought that, Jakob came beside her and bowed slightly. "Milady, the preparations for your room have been taken care of," he said and righted himself.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Milady. I am at your service if there's anything else you require."

Corrin pressed her lips together. A weight pressed down in her stomach, sickly and churning. "There is one thing…" She leant back and blinked away the stinging heat behind her eyes. "Can I… tell you something?"

Jakob blinked at her for a moment, almost stunned by her request. "Of course, Milady. My attention is yours."

Corrin paused, swallowing the fear climbing in her throat. She patted the steps beside her, earning another strange look from her butler, before he caved in and joined her, sitting a polite distance away.

She didn't say anything for a while. Jakob watched as his master stared out across the courtyard, a glassy look sweeping across her eyes. The light wind swept her silver hair off her shoulders, pulling messy tendrils out from behind her ears. He clenched his hands on his lap, lest he give into the urge to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. He waited without question until she spoke.

"Have you ever had a dream that was so real that even when you woke you still feel like you lived it?"

Jakob held back his response, almost waiting for her to turn to him, to meet his eyes and further explain her curious question. When she didn't, he gave a simple answer. "Yes, I suppose I have."

She pursed her lips into a tight smile. Her eyes fogged over with tears that she blinked away, hoping her ever-attentive butler wouldn't notice. She'd made her choice. There'd be no point in crying about it, yet sitting here, staring across her astral castle was too familiar.

"I had a dream last night," Corrin started, eyes dropping to her hands. "I was in the castle town plaza, with Mother, and my siblings. Everything was fine. More than fine, it was perfect. Mother was happy. I was happy. But then–" Her words caught in her throat. "She died. I saw her die. Last night."

Seconds past before her words sunk in. "Milady, are you saying that…?"

"I saw it happen!" Corrin cried, tearing her head towards him as tears poured from her eyes. "I saw her die and I could've stopped it! I could've saved her. I could've–"

She gasped back horrid sobs, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she curled into herself, making herself smaller, smaller, _smaller._ A calming hand on her shoulder made her pull out of herself. The expression her butler wore tore into her heart. The pain in his eyes, the hurt, the depth of how much he cared echoed on his face. It was too much to bear. She fell at him, clutching his shoulders as a lifeline, crying into his chest. He pulled her close. His warm arms wrapped around her back, rubbing her in soft, gentle circles, holding her not as a butler but as a friend. If that was what she needed now then that's what he would become. For he was hers. And that's all he'd ever be.

After soaking a great portion of his shirt in tears and mucus, Corrin pulled away sheepishly. She sniffed, swiping at the offending tears, before Jakob held out a pristine handkerchief for her to use.

"Thank you," she said softly, dabbing at her eyes before blowing her nose in manner not fit for a princess, though she couldn't care less at that point. "Sorry about your shirt…"

"It's no matter," Jakob said, giving her a gentle smile. "It needed a wash after battle anyway. What kind of a butler would I be if I was afraid of getting myself dirty?"

Corrin breathed a short laugh, managing a tired smile. "Thank you, Jakob."

"Milady, it is but my duty to serve you–"

"I mean, for staying with me. For standing by my side, despite the path I chose." That gave him pause. "By following me, you've turned against everything you've ever known. Felicia, Flora, Gunter… they're still in Nohr. I'm sure they'd still accept you, if you went back. Even King Garon might–"

"Milady, I must stop you there," Jakob said, his warm gaze turning into a frown. "Your safety and wellbeing is my utmost priority. So know that I will stay with you no matter what path you take. That is my duty as your butler."

That brought a smile across her face, one that faintly lit up her eyes. "Then… there's something else I need to tell you." Her tone turned serious, smile fading. "My mother… that wasn't the only thing I dreamt about. It's hard to remember clearly but… it's as if this has all happened before. Except last time, I chose to stand with Nohr."

"You dreamt about this?"

Corrin nodded. "I found out King Garon wasn't… himself. I wanted answers, I wanted to prove to my siblings what he was once and for all, by having him sit on the Hoshidan throne. But to do that…" she couldn't get the words out. Her eyes fell to her lap, blinking hard to fight back tears.

"To do that… you'd have to conquer Hoshido…"

Corrin nodded tightly. She saw Jakob reel out of the corner of her eyes, saw his expression turn to shock and wished herself it wasn't true. "I did what I could to keep them alive. Sakura… she couldn't look at me without crying. We helped Hinoka escape, but Ryoma and Takumi…"

She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a hard sob. Jakob touched her arm gently, a soft caress that helped her continue. "It was my fault. Ryoma, he… he killed himself because of me. And Takumi–" she couldn't say it. She squeezed her eyes shut, the image burnt in her mind. "H-He died. And he was right. I destroyed his Kingdom and his family. It was my fault."

"Milady…"

"I won't let that happen this time." Corrin sucked in a tight breath. She raised her eyes, casting her strong gaze across the courtyard. "I'll protect them, I swear. Will you help me, Jakob?"

She didn't need to ask. "Of course, Milady. I am yours."


	4. Best Friend

Here we are. Chapter Four: Best Friend.

Also known as Silas-is-precious.

Each chapter I write ends up longer than the last. Why do I do this to myself?

We're finally getting the ball rolling. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The walls of Fort Jinya rose into the sky, as towering and daunting as Corrin remembered. Her eyes scaled up the walls, memories too far to grasp lingering in her mind. Hoshido's front line. It was too strange, just strolling up to it like it was nothing. The ground before her was bare, free from the horrid battle in her mind. Free of blood. Of bodies.

Sakura was already inside, tending to wounded soldiers and citizens. After the battle on the Hoshidan plains, they all went their separate ways. Despite a longing to stay with them, Corrin saw each of her siblings off. It'd be fine, she told herself. She was on a different path. Things were different now.

The upper levels of the fort were packed full to burst. The wounded lay strewn on blankets and makeshift beds. Healers ran to and forth, answering pained cries and groans that filled the air with their magic. Sakura was amongst them, darting past and almost colliding with a dazed Corrin, who stared at the injured, the bloodied bandages, the wounds. The smell of blood and sweat was nauseating. She hadn't imagined the consequences of that battle, of her choice, had done so much. To see the effects of it, to experience it, smell it, was dizzying. She hadn't seen anything like this in Nohr.

"Corrin! You made it," Sakura said, beaming a gentle smile. "Thank you for coming."

Corrin jolted in place, fixing her eyes on her petite sister. _Smile._ "Is everything okay, Sakura?" _Of course not._ "I'm here to help." _How?_ Her insides churned. An overwhelming desire to flee caught hold of her. _I shouldn't be here._

Sakura nodded softly. "Yes, but thank goodness you're here. We're really short staffed." She glanced around until she spotted someone and waved them over. Two figures trotted over and stood beside Sakura, the recognition of who they were stole Corrin's breath.

The brunette spoke first, holding a katana stiffly by her side with her head held high. "Hello, Lady Corrin. I'm Hana. Lady Sakura has told me all about you."

Long waves of light brown hair flowed off her shoulders. Determination in her strong gaze.

" _I'll have your head on a platter!"_ The cry in her memory was jarring. Katana drawn, fire in her eyes, a flash of white teeth in a grimace. Tears burning down her cheeks. _"You won't hurt my beloved Sakura ever again! Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep over you?! That's why I won't be satisfied… not until I kill you myself!"_

Hana waited for Corrin's response as Sakura fiddled with the bloom festal in her hands.

 _Respond. I need to respond._ Her heart thundered in her ears, words tight in her throat.

The tall, crimson-haired man beside Hana spoke, his smooth voice sending another jolt of recognition through Corrin. "I'm Subaki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Corrin." A perfect, charming smile. Perfect, straight white teeth. A sensuous voice, the man tall and lean. Hana shot a quick glare at him.

" _I will defend this fort, as well as Lady Sakura's honour."_ Even in the battle, even facing Corrin, he looked calm, the slightest tremble of his voice the only indication of fear. _"Worry not – All will be as it should be once I send you to your grave."_

 _Say something._ "N-Nice to meet both of you," Corrin managed, coughing in her hand to clear away the tightness of her words.

"Hana and Subaki are my retainers," Sakura explained. She looked to them with a sweet smile. "They're always close at hand and ready to help."

Corrin forced a smile. "Ah, I see. We–"

"Corrin!" Azura called as she bolted over, golden eyes wide and flicking rapidly between Corrin and Sakura. "We have trouble! Nohrian forces are approaching!"

"No–" Corrin gasped, stomach lurching, fear building in her chest. _They're here? Now? Because of me. It's because of me–_

"You haven't even been here five minutes." Sakura chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, well… the Nohrian forces haven't waisted any time surrounding us," Azura said.

"Unbelievable," Hana grunted.

Sakura whimpered softly. "I can't believe they'd attack at a time like this... We're using most of the fort as a makeshift hospital—there's no military target here! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Her knuckles ghosted white as her hands tightened around her bloom festal.

Hana touched her shoulder gently, standing taller. "Don't worry, milady. I can handle this."

"With my help, of course," Subaki was quick to add. "If you'd like, Lady Sakura, you may remain with the wounded while we resolve this." His confident smile gave Sakura pause. She glanced around the room, to the injured, the healers working themselves to the bone.

"Thank you. Both of you." Sakura nodded quickly.

The churning in Corrin's stomach hadn't yet ceased. She forced a tight smile and muttered under her breath. "Nothing like a life-or-death situation to cut right through the small talk."

Hana turned to Corrin as if she'd caught what the Princess had said. "As Lady Sakura's lead retainer, it will be my pleasure to take your orders."

"And as Lady Sakura's supervising retainer, I, too, welcome your leadership," Subaki chimed with a dazzling smile.

Corrin froze, her smile tightening. How could she fight beside them when all she could think of was when they fought? The rage and fury in their eyes still burnt in her mind.

Hana's words cut through her moment of shock. "Supervising retainer? That's not a thing," she scoffed, sticking her nose up at Subaki.

His smile didn't falter. "Well, neither is a lead retainer. I don't remember you getting a promotion."

"Lady Sakura and I have been best friends since childhood!" Hana's pout turned into an icy glare that offset the flush on her cheeks. "I've _always_ been her lead retainer."

"I'm not sure this is the time or place for such a discussion, but... I believe my results on the battlefield speak for themselves."

Another scoff from Hana. "Oh, so is that why you neglect all your non-battle duties? Is that why I'm the one maintaining all of your gear and scouting the enemy?"

Corrin blinked at the two in disbelief.

Sakura flushed a bright crimson from her neck to her ears. "Knock it off, you two! You're embarrassing yourselves—and me!" she squeaked, before turning to Corrin. "P-Please don't let this juvenile display deceive you. Hana and Subaki are both extremely capable on the battlefield." She sent a pointed glare at them. "And they're both going to set aside this petty argument and help you, right?"

Hana's smile was too tight, too forced, but she complied. "Of course, milady."

"Certainly." Subaki swiftly bowed with a charming smile. "Expect perfection, and you will not be disappointed."

They stormed out of the tower and into the grounds of the fort where the Nohrian soldiers awaited them. Corrin held her Yato high, fingers tight around the hilt. Her Dragonstone felt like lead in her pocket. Ever since transforming and losing her mind to her ancient dragon form in the plaza for a second time, whenever she grasped the stone, whenever her fingers flittered across it accidentally, her pulse skyrocketed. It was ridiculous, she knew that, but the fear drove deep into her heart. To lose control like that, all of a sudden… she couldn't let that happen again. She pushed the Dragonstone deeper into her pocket.

The battle quickly went their way. With Sakura's retainers by her side, a new confidence surged through Corrin. She wasn't alone through this. Jakob fought beside her, as protective as always. Even Azura took up a naginata to fight.

Corrin forced herself to look at the face of each Nohrian soldier she fought. It was hard. The guilt was paralysing, threads of it weaving around her body, her throat, choking and suffocating as she slammed the hilt of her blade into a Nohrian soldier's temple. He collapsed on the spot and Corrin stole a ragged breath. _Face them head on. Remember what you're doing. Who you're doing it for._ She wasn't going to let herself forget her time allied with the Nohrians. The time when she fought by their side.

They had managed to drive back the bulk of the Nohrian forces when a cry sounded from across the grounds. "Corrin? Is that really you?"

The voice drew her startled attention with a gasp. _"Silas?"_ Corrin almost dropped Yato in shock. _What is he doing here? Why is he here? He shouldn't be–_

"So, you do remember me…" Silas' eyes dropped. He clenched his teeth, drew himself up taller and readied his blade. "It's been too long, Corrin. I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances. I became a knight in hopes of seeing you again, but..." He shook his head, tearing away those thoughts. "Don't take this personally. I'm just following orders from King Garon."

"My Father?" Corrin gaped. "Don't do this, Silas. This is wrong! My father– _King Garon_ has changed. He's not who he used to be. What he's doing… it isn't right!"

Silas stiffened. His horse, sensing his rider's inner turmoil, pawed at the ground anxiously. "I'm sorry," he muttered, whether it was to Corrin or himself, his words were lost as he charged.

Jakob darted in front of Corrin, parrying the blade and giving her a chance to strike. She steeled herself. Now wasn't the time to get sentimental. She knew she'd have to fight her friends eventually, but to do it so soon…

It didn't take much to disarm the remaining Nohrians, and with a few well-placed strikes, Silas was thrown off his horse, his sword clattering to the ground feet from him. He grunted, peeling himself off the dirt as Corrin approached. Her Yato still in hand, she towered over him.

Silas bit the inside of his cheek, staring hard at the ground between her feet. "Go on. Kill me."

She moved to strike. He flinched, clamping his eyes shut, the only thought running through his mind was that _at least it was her who took his life. My life belongs to you, my friend._

Instead of the icy edge of a blade, a hard palm slapped across his cheek. The sharp sting drew tears. Gasps flittered amongst the watching Hoshidans. Silas lifted his eyes, drawing them across Corrin's flushed cheeks and the hot tears streaming down them. Her face screwed up as she desperately tried to hold back from crying, from sniffling and turning into a sobbing wreck. It was a face she always pulled before she broke down, one that Silas knew well. His heart thrummed in his chest. He had no words, no air in his lungs to respond with, as Corrin fell before him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Silas, you idiot!" Corrin cried, tugging him close and burying her face in his shoulder.

"M-Milady, I don't think that's very wise," Jakob said, barely audible over Corrin's sobbing.

Subaki hummed at the sight, whilst Hana grunted and turned her attention to the Nohrian soldiers, most of who lay unconscious or dazed across the grounds. Someone had to make sure they were fully disarmed and harmless. It may as well be her.

Silas froze in her arms. He went completely ridged, unsure of what was happening, unsure of whether or not he should embrace her back as he so desperately wanted. Her breath was hot against his neck. Each gasped sob that tore through her body he felt as she held him tightly against her.

"C-Corrin–"

"If you're so desperate to die then give your life to me!" She pulled back suddenly, holding him at arm's length. Her crimson eyes glistened with tears, her lips set in a hard line. "Silas, I want you to join us. I need you to fight by my side again. You mean too much to me for me to lose you again."

Silas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Heat burned across his cheeks, fully aware of her companions' eyes on them. "You– what–?" Why of all times couldn't he speak? "O-Okay…"

The light that burst in Corrin's eyes felt like sparks of lightning in his chest. All warm and sudden and shocking at once. "Thank you! There's so much you need to hear about. About King Garon, his plans… all of it." Her eyes dropped before she sucked in a breath and smiled. She stood, holding out a hand for him to take. He did, and she pulled him to his feet with a swift tug. _Just when had she gotten so strong? Not just physically, but…_ Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that this was the same sheltered princess he'd known.

"King Garon… He orchestrated all of this. He gave me a cursed sword and sent me off to be captured by the Hoshidans. Knowing, of course, that I would be brought before my mother. She was killed when the sword exploded. I should have been too..." She clenched her jaw, sniffed back the remainder of her tears.

"I-I don't believe it…" Silas gaped. He held her gaze, listening carefully to each word.

"I can't forgive King Garon's actions against Hoshido. He wants to escalate this conflict into a full-blown war, and he won't stop until he's conquered all of Hoshido."

Silas stared back in silence. Corrin searched his face, waiting for a response, any indication that he believed her words. "You must think I'm trying to manipulate you." _Of course. Who would believe the words of a traitor? Who would believe what King Garon truly is…?_ His decayed body, dripping and putrid, flashed in her mind.

He shook his head. "No, Corrin… I believe you." He chuckled a dry laugh. "You've saved my life twice now. I have no reason to doubt your story."

"Then you'll join us?" There was no mistaking the joy in her voice.

"Of course. I'd be glad to fight by your side."

Having Silas on her side made the prospect of fighting other Nohrian's no longer so daunting. If she could convince him to join her, to fight with her against King Garon's madness… then perhaps there were others who would join their cause.

After the battle, it wasn't hard to locate Silas in Fort Jinya. All she had to do was follow the stares and whispers that ranged from fearful to malicious. Silas stood by an open window, gazing out across the horizon.

"Is everything all right?" Corrin asked, her sudden voice making the knight jump. He whirled, eyes wide, before seeing her and sighing. "I take that as a no?"

"I didn't expect them to accept me right away, but this is a little…" he sighed again and shook his head in dismay. "I offered to help tend to the wounded but no one will let me near them."

Corrin's heart sank. She stepped over and leant on the wall, following his gaze across the land.

"Do you regret joining me?"

Silas whipped his head to her in shock. "I– no! Of course not! You've spared my life twice now, and I became a knight so I could meet you again. I don't regret joining you at all, if it means fighting for peace, and… that I can spend more time with you…" He coughed into his hand at that admission, glancing at her to gauge her response. Her brow was furrowed, eyes unmoved from the horizon.

"I've spared your life twice?" Corrin chewed her bottom lip in thought. Silas watched the movement and forced his eyes from her lips. "I don't really remember the first."

"It was when we were kids," Silas said, shrugging. "You always said how badly you wanted to see the world, so one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you." He smiled at the memory of her wide eyes, her excited smile… "The guards tried to execute me when we returned but you wouldn't let them do it."

"Oh!" Corrin gasped. "I do remember that!" She sighed whimsically. "That was so long ago. And now look at me– _us."_ She nudged his side with her elbow, smiling brightly at him. "We finally did get to see the world."

Silas blinked at her, a faint warmth colouring his cheeks, before settling into a soft smile. "We really did." He never imagined this would happen. That he would fight her, prepared to give up his life, and instead of dying at her hands, he now lived for her. It was as if the gods were smiling down on him. Allowing him to be with her again like this. It was a miracle.

Corrin's eyes drifted before she frowned. "Kaze?" Across the room, Kaze stalked through the doorway, shoulders slumped He sighed deeply, a knot forming on his brow. Corrin exchanged confused looks with Silas, who shrugged, before darting over to the ninja.

"Is something wrong, Kaze?" Corrin asked, giving him a light smile.

"Ah, Lady Corrin. Greetings," he said, but his gaze wandered and a sigh drifted from his lips. "It is nothing I would bother you with…" He paused, as if deciding whether or not to continue. "However, I cannot seem to discern why I am being approached by women so often."

Corrin blinked at him, wondering how someone could be so oblivious. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is." Kaze sighed again. "They approach me just to speak with me or give me gifts, and react strangely by shrieking or hugging me if I speak a few words… It makes performing my duties increasingly difficult. It's frustrating."

"Oh, is that all?" Corrin laughed, making Kaze turn to her with a confused frown. "It sounds like you're just popular with the ladies."

Kaze stiffened on the spot. "Pardon me? Popular with... the ladies?"

Corrin couldn't help her smile. "It means they're curious about you, or interested in you, because you're kind yet mysterious. Being a ninja probably helps." Corrin laughed at the shocked look on Kaze's face. "I've heard them talking about you, about how _dreamy_ you are." She gave him a playful wink and he grimaced.

"I… wish you hadn't told me that," Kaze sighed. "It's not that I don't _appreciate_ the praise, but I would prefer to keep such silly distractions to a minimum. I have duties to attend to."

That was Kaze. Always so serious. "Aw, it doesn't hurt to loosen up from time to time. You know most men dream of this kind of attention?"

"Well, I do not." He shook his head before a solemn look clouded his eyes. "Anyway, those women are mistaken about me. I'm not the good man they think of me."

The laughter that had bubbled in Corrin's chest fizzled out. "What? Why do you say that?"

Kaze startled at her question, as if only realising he had said that out loud. "It is nothing, Lady Corrin. I–"

The door burst open, hinges creaking as two people stumbled through weaving a trail of blood in their path. Corrin stiffened at the sight of Saizo and Orochi, bleeding and limping through the room to where Sakura was attending to the wounded.

"Lady Sakura, we've got bad news," Saizo said, his voice controlled despite his ragged breathing.

"This is an emergency!" Orochi cried. The room erupted into noise, murmurs sweeping through the fort. Corrin dashed over, Kaze and Silas on her heels.

"Saizo, Orochi... What happened to you? You're both wounded!" Sakura gasped, reaching for her bloom festal and washing the two in soft healing magic.

Orochi shook her head. "Our wounds are nothing, but as for Lord Ryoma and lord Takumi—"

"What? What's happened to them?" Sakura asked, her magic stilling. Corrin's heart lurched and sank. The crescendo of voices spilling through the room drowned any thoughts in her mind. Her eyes stuck on a patch of growing red on Orochi's robe. It bloomed across her pale skin, the scent of blood in the air, on Corrin's tongue, in her lungs… Blood. _Ryoma–! Takumi–!_

"They're missing." Orochi's words sounded warped, distorted. As if she were speaking underwater. Corrin's mind spun. Head throbbing with pain every heartbeat. "Last anyone saw them, they were headed to Izumo. It's possible they were captured en-route. I hate to think of the alternative..."

"No!" Sakura gasped, her cry piercing Corrin's heart. A stab of memory, an echo from a time that no longer existed. "No, no, no, no!" Sakura shook her head, pink locks swishing as she denied it with all her heart. _It couldn't be true. They couldn't be–_

Kaze touched Sakura's arm lightly, a brief touch that stole her attention. "Lady Sakura, please take a deep breath." He turned to Saizo and Orochi. "Please tell me you are joking."

Saizo grunted. "Yes, I'm well known for my japes, aren't I?" Corrin would've shrank at the acid in his voice if she wasn't frozen stiff. "I blame myself. I should have been at lord Ryoma's side every step of the way."

Orochi turned to Corrin with a polite, yet urgent, tone. "Pardon me, but you must be Lady Corrin, yes? I'm Orochi. I used to serve as a diviner for Lady Mikoto. It seems it would serve a common purpose for our army to join forces. Will you join us in search of Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi?"

Corrin swallowed tightly. "Yes, of course." There was no way she was sitting this one out. _Ryoma… Takumi… it can't be a coincidence that they're missing. What if this is part of King Garon's plan? What if they've already been captured, or worse? What if they're–?_

"I'm coming with you," Sakura said, having calmed herself enough to stand tall and determined.

Kaze was quick to refute her idea. "Lady Sakura, I strongly recommend that you reconsider. The battlefield near the border is highly dangerous, and–"

Sakura cut him off. "I don't care! I can't just stay here and do nothing. If there's anything I can do to help my brothers, I need to be in position to do it."

"She's coming along," Corrin said. She clenched her hands into fists. "She understands the risks. She wants to help Ryoma and Takumi as much as we do." _As much as I do._

"Thank you, Corrin." Sakura nodded.

"Silas, will you be joining us as well?" Corrin asked, pleading with her eyes, though Silas had his mind already made up.

"Of course," he said, before giving a dry laugh. "Although, I must say that I didn't expect to be pressed into service _this_ quickly..."

Saizo clicked his tongue. "You can't be serious, Corrin. You'd really allow this backstabbing Nohrian scum to accompany us?"

Corrin flinched. _Is that how they saw him? Is that how they saw her?_

"That is not your call, Saizo," Kaze interjected.

Saizo narrowed his eyes in disapproval, but said, "I will follow Corrin's lead...for now. But I will keep my eyes wide open."

Those words, and Saizo's doubt, lingered in Corrin's mind as they left Fort Jinya. All she could do was hope they got there in time. She'd chosen this path to save them. It couldn't be too late. Not when they'd only just begun.

* * *

Next chapter, Hinoka arrives!

Thank goodness for chapter scripts written up on the Fire emblem Wikia. This would take a lot longer if it wasn't for them.

I abridged Kaze's C support. He's such a loveable ninja, he just doesn't know it.

Anyway, let me know what you think!

See you next Chapter!


	5. The Bottomless Canyon

Chapter 4.5: The Bottomless Canyon.

Also known as: Takumi-suffers-and-doesn't-deserve-it

* * *

Thunder crackled overhead. Takumi's ragged breath burst from his lungs. Burning, burning, _burning._ He couldn't stop now. Not if he wanted to live.

"Come on, we've still got this!" he cried, voice echoing to the Hoshidan soldiers around him, his rallying call falling silent in the dark air. Rain stung like frosted knives. Biting wind swept away the cries of battle scattered around the Bottomless Canyon. The ground dropped away, a wedge of darkness against the black rocks. They didn't call it the Bottomless Canyon for nothing, Takumi mused darkly and drew another arrow. Another spray of blood, a gurgled cry. Another Nohrian fell.

 _Stupid Nohrian scum._ Angry burned in his throat. In his mouth. The taste of blood, the ache of his muscles, the sweat caked on his skin all fuelled his determination. He ducked and bolted around a large outcropping of rocks, using the cover to steal a breath. A Hoshidan soldier followed him. An arch of blinding steel, the Hoshidan collapsed in a spurt of blood. A Nohrian soldier drew back his blade, dripping crimson with its harsh metallic tang. A war cry roared in his throat before Takumi loosed an arrow into his throat. The body fell, collapsed into a puddle of blood belonging to the Hoshidan he'd slain.

Takumi gasped for breath. Blood filled his vision. It coated his hands, the front of his clothes, his Fujin Yumi. He swiped at the sweat on his forehead, leaving a streak of crimson in its place. Bile rose in his throat. _Nohrian scum. It was their fault. Their fault mother was dead. And yet… and yet–_

The body of the Hoshidan soldier lay before him. Limp, unmoving, bleeding. _It's all their fault._

Cries spread across the canyon. Nohrian reinforcements spilled onto the battlefield. Cavaliers, Paladins, Archers… Steel clashed, biting through steel, through flesh, though bone. They kept coming. They were already outnumbered, but this…

Takumi drew a harsh breath and loosed an arrow, the flash of light burying into a Nohrian's throat. _One down… four hundred to go._ And that's all he could _see._ Teeth clenched, Takumi roared another rallying cry to any nearby Hoshidans within earshot. They wouldn't fall now. They couldn't.

 _Stupid Nohrians. It's all their fault. It's all their–_

Takumi's mind flashed to Corrin. The explosion that took their mother. His mother. The sword, the divine Yato, hidden within the statue. And it had chosen Corrin. It had chosen _her._

 _A_ rrows sliced through the air, one catching the side of his arm, slicing a deep gash. The army backed up, nowhere to go, pushed to the brink of the Bottomless Canyon. Takumi shot a wild glance across the battlefield. Still no sign of Ryoma. No sign of hope.

Arrows bit into Hoshidan soldiers. Gurgling, staggering, they collapsed, some falling into the canyon and the darkness beyond. Takumi could no longer tell if the blood soaking through his clothes belonged to him or not. Muscled ached. Wounds burnt with every movement, every time he drew his bow. _This couldn't be it. It couldn't end now. It couldn't–_

His eyes shot to the Nohrians. _I will make them pay for what they've done. I will make them-_

The ground rumbled, bursting into life. Rocks crumbled, boulders rolling as if they were pebbles. The earth split, cracks feeding across the ground, across the battlefield and swallowing soldier's in their wake, Hoshidan or not. Takumi's world spun. The dark sky shot into vision, blistering lightning shooting blinding arches. And then he was falling.

Wind ripped past his ears. Deafening, freezing. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel save for the shooting hot pain screaming in his bones. He was falling. His Fujin Yumi ripped from his fingers. Air stole from his lungs, falling feet over head over feet. Tumbling, tumbling, unstopping in his momentum. _Bottomless Canyon._

The last thing he saw was a burst of light streaking across the sliver of sky as it grew smaller and smaller into nothing.

* * *

Well this happened.


	6. Burning Sand

Chapter Five: Burning Sand.

Also known as Corrin-has-more-dreams-and-freaks-out-a-little.

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. Pulsing, throbbing pain seared like a knife through Corrin's chest.

The arrow. Takumi's arrow. The memory was hard to grasp. Faint and fleeting, the image of Takumi flickered in her mind, bow drawn, trained on her…

She felt so heavy. Her limbs, her body, her heart… they pressed down on her like a sack of bricks. Pulling her down, down, down. And she was so very tired.

"Rise and shine, sweet Corrin…" a voice tugged at her mind. She blinked her eyes open, vision blurring through her lashes. Her eyelids were heavy; she fought against them.

"M-Mother…?" Corrin wondered aloud, her eyes scanning Queen Mikoto who stood beside her. "What's going on?" Why did her head feel so clouded?

Queen Mikoto smiled softly. "Did you sleep well? You've always been such a sleepyhead, even when you were a baby. You'd always put up a fuss whenever I tried to wake you up." A sweet bead of laughter rose from her. "So cute."

It was so difficult to not let her eyes flutter shut. "Hmm… really?" Corrin's voice came out like a sigh. She was in her room. In Hoshido. Streams of warm light shone through the window, illuminating strands of Corrin's hair.

"My sweet girl, isn't there something you need to do? As much as I want to let you stay, I can't be selfish. I'm sure Ryoma agrees with me." Queen Mikoto kept talking, her familiar yet distant voice a lull in Corrin's ears.

"Ryoma…?"

"Corrin! Are you really still in bed?" Ryoma was beside her, a drizzle of laughter accompanying him. He shook his head incredulously. "Why am I not surprised?"

 _Ryoma_.

"Wake up, Corrin. Surely you haven't forgotten my dying words?"

His voice thundered through her, snapping away the faint tendrils of sleep wrapped around her mind. Her heart lurched in her chest. "Y-Your… dying words?"

Corrin's mind span. Memories of fire. Blood. The tang of metal in her mouth.

"I'm counting on you, Corrin…"

 _He said that right before he–_

Corrin shot her head up, fully awake. Their surroundings shattered in a flash of light, falling away to reveal an endless field of grass. Soft blades of grass squished between her toes. The warm breeze carried the smell of the wildflowers scattered before them. Corrin whirled at the sight, at the droplets of scattered light dancing around them.

Ryoma chuckled a soft laugh. "So you do remember. I knew you wouldn't forget."

It didn't make sense. Everything felt wrong, yet so right. The air was calming yet shot jolts of panic through her veins.

"Wh-Where am I? Am I– Am I dead?"

"You can still go back to that world, if your desire is strong enough," Ryoma said. "If you wish to keep fighting, I'm sure you can return."

 _Keep fighting?_ Corrin's breath stumbled from her lungs. _Even after all I've done?_

"Why?" Corrin asked before she could stop herself.

Ryoma's eyes widened, he exchanged a quick glance with Queen Mikoto.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I couldn't save you." Corrin's crimson eyes lowered. They glossed over with hot tears. "I couldn't save Takumi."

A snort of laughter sounded behind Corrin. She whirled at the familiar sound that pulled on her heart, that bubbled with guilt in her stomach. Takumi stood there smugly, his arms folded and that cocky grin on his face.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he shook his head, silver hair swaying with the movement. "Thinking that you have to do everything yourself, without relying on others… We're stronger than we look, you know?"

"Takumi!" Corrin couldn't stop herself and launched at him. Their bodies crashed together and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tight against her. "Takumi!" Her voice sobbed out of her, not caring how or why he was here, only that she could hold him. That he was here.

"H-Hey, now…" Takumi stumbled back a step. His hot breath tickled Corrin's ear. She didn't care that Ryoma and her mother were watching. She held onto her younger brother as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"C-Come on… enough of that…" Takumi murmured, his cheeks dusting red. Corrin shook her head, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, in the soft locks of his hair. Takumi breathed a huff through his teeth. He pursed his lips, tearing his gaze away from the knowing looks he was getting from his Brother and his mother. He reluctantly patted Corrin's back, fingers brushing the ends of her hair as he rubbed soothing circles.

Soon enough, Corrin pulled back but kept her fingers clenched in the material cloaking his shoulders. "H-How?" Corrin said through her faint sniffing. "How are you here?"

 _How are you okay? Don't you hate me? I thought you were trying to–_ Thoughts too many to count rained through her mind.

"That _thing_ is not me," Takumi said. Obvious distaste coated his words. "It's merely a monster making a puppet of my corpse."

Corrin's heart pounded in her chest, in her ears. She could hear Takumi speak, but his words… they echoed in her mind, dizzying and sickening with the impact of what that meant.

"It's fuelled by my lingering resentment. In truth, my soul left that body long ago…"

Corrin choked back a sob. "Takumi… that's– I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tears ran hot lines down her cheeks, flowing a constant stream over her previous tears. "It's all my fault… I could've– I should've–"

Takumi pulled her into his arms, a soft embrace that brought forth a further onslaught of tears. His arms wound around her back, his head resting against her shoulder. Corrin's sobs reverberated through his body as he held her steady against his strong form.

"I always wished we could have been close," Takumi said. His voice brushed as a whisper against her ear. Corrin stilled her sobbing, trying to catch his words. "I wanted so badly to call you my sister. To look up to you and love you–" he stumbled as his voice cracked, tugging her tighter against him. Tighter, warmer, a close embrace they never had. "–to never allow anything to come between us. I wish I had told you before I– when there was still a chance."

Corrin nodded against him. She revelled in his warmth, in his comfort. In his words that spoke of his pain, of his hurt he'd had to endure because of her.

"I was just so stubborn, so hurt." His own tears ran down his cheeks. She felt them against her own, their pain mingling and blurring together. "I couldn't admit these feelings even to myself. I'm so sorry, so sorry for letting you slip away, dear sister…"

"Takumi… I'm so sorry. I caused you so much pain. I longed to have you accept me as your sister too," Corrin said. She pulled back so she could see his face, see her emotions echoed in his eyes. Her arms found their home around his neck. She pressed her forehead against his. His breath staggered against her own, warm on her face as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I never wanted this to happen. I never let go of that dream that after the war we could all be together again…" She shook her head against his. "But I see now that I was wrong."

"Corrin…" Her name was a sigh on his lips.

She opened her eyes and he was gone. Dark. It was dark. Too dark, too cold, too–

She shot up, gasp threatening to burst into a scream before she recognised the furniture, the curtains, the room she was in. Her astral Castle. She was in her treehouse. Alone. It had been a dream.

Corrin flopped back down on the bed, unable to stop the tears. They burnt, stinging as they ran down her cheeks. She covered her eyes with her hands, gently sobbing into the silence.

A dream. That's all it had been. Only wishful thinking. As if Takumi would say that, as if he or Ryoma would forgive her for what she did.

The silence of her room, of the castle, was deafening. There was no familiar clashing of steel from Xander training in the night. The comforting rasping of steel that she would lie awake listening to and know that she was _safe_. She felt anything but safe now.

* * *

The lack of sleep hounded her in the daylight. The burning sun, her pounding headache… and now they were climbing the Eternal Stairway, named that for obvious reasons.

"Gods…" Corrin panted, wiping away the sweat caked to her forehead. "These stairs seem to go on forever."

Azura took the chance to pause, her breathing as staggered as Corrin's. "Indeed. But what did you expect? This is the Eternal Stairway. Not to worry, we've almost reached the halfway point."

 _Halfway. Right._

Corrin shot a glance over her shoulder, down the steep incline of stairs that vanished into the distance. The only saving grace was that they didn't have to climb this in the heat of the sun. The cavern roof lay a towering distance above them, shading them from the heat.

"I suppose there's no Five-Minute stairway we could have taken instead," Corrin said dryly, turning back to the never-ending climb before them.

 _Endure it. Endure it and get to Izumo. To Takumi and Ryoma._

"Lady Corrin, please be silent for a moment," Kaze said. His eyes flicked to the craggy stones around them, searching, searching for something unseen.

Corrin almost sighed. "Yeah, if I'm going to make a joke I need to _step_ it up a little."

Jakob snorted beside her and quickly covered it up with a cough. Corrin fought against the pull of her lips into a smile.

"No, that's not it," Kaze said. His eyes narrowed, shuriken drawn. "I'm sensing an unusual presence. I think we're being followed."

Corrin jolted alert. "How is that possible? I haven't seen any signs of life…"

"Attention! Whoever you are! Show yourself now if you wish to avoid conflict!" Kaze cried through the cavern.

Faceless, tall, gargantuan and dripping in chains, lurched onto the path.

"Faceless!" Corrin cried. Her breath sucked from her lungs at the sight, familiar and filled with dread. "Where did they come from?"

"How strange," Kaze mused with a frown. "I expected humans. The faceless usually aren't this stealthy."

"Regardless of how stealthy they are," Jakob said, readying his knives. "We have no time to spare. Let's take them out."

The Eternal Stairway descended into chaos. Fighting the faceless had never felt so natural, with Jakob and Silas by her side and Kaze backing her up. She could almost believe she was back there again, back in that other time, with her siblings and–

People. They were people–

Human bodies littered the stairs where the faceless had stood. Dripping with blood, soaked red, cuts and gashes delivered onto them–

 _No, no, no, no, no– not again– I didn't mean to–_

"These aren't faceless– they're people!" Jakob cried, stepping over a limp body to stand beside his master. "Gods!"

"They're from the Wind Tribe," Azura said, covering her shock with a hand over her mouth. "I recognise their clothing."

People. From the wind tribe _._ Corrin couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough air in the cavern. Not enough space. The walls grew closer, choking, pulling inward, tightening around her–

Shrill laughter echoed through the space, snapping Corrin from her stupor of panic. She jolted her head up as a flash of magic rippled in the space before them.

"Good day, Princess. Did you enjoy my magic trick?" Iago. With all his grotesque power, the sorcerer cackled.

 _It was him– he did it. He–_

"Iago! Why did you do this?" Corrin cried, stomach churning, words burning her throat.

He hummed, a wicked grin showing his teeth. "Me? It was you who struck down these poor villagers."

"No…"

"This is just the beginning. Now that you're with the Hoshidans, anything is fair game. Enjoy yourself while it lasts." With a final burst of cruel laughter, Iago vanished in a flash of magic.

* * *

It got worse after that. Corrin had to answer questions about that maniac which only brought back memories that churned her gut. Even more so when memories about the Eternal Stairway began to return. Hordes of faceless. Barely escaping in time. Bleeding, injured, struggling to get out, to get past, without losing anyone. Stairs littered with Hoshidan corpses, yet she fought with confidence with her siblings by her side. And Lilith–

She wouldn't think of that now.

Corrin decided to speak with the Wind Tribe directly after ascending the Eternal Stairway, despite warnings from Kaze… but then they had to fight their way through. If that was what it took to speak to Chief Fuga, to explain what happened… Corrin steeled herself and drew her sword.

The biting sand made it hard to fight. The sun screamed down on them, blinding and scorching with unrelenting heat. Feet dug into the sand, each step draining energy. This wasn't how she remembered fighting the Wind Tribe…

A shadow shot overhead, beating with wings and a flash of red hair.

"What's going on here? I thought the Wind Tribe was neutral!"

 _Hinoka._

Atop her Pegasus, Hinoka flew through the sky with ease, Naginata held swiftly in her grip. Corrin never thought she'd be happier to see her sister.

"Oh ho!" A soft, lulling voice sounded below Hinoka. "The human mind is weak and malleable. Things change." It was one of Hinoka's retainers, the aloof monk called Azama.

"Oops." A faint cry, a short-haired archer staring blankly at her feet being consumed by sand.

"Setsuna? Have you shrunk about, oh, a foot or so in the last minute?" Azama asked, watching curiously.

"No, I'm actually sinking in some quicksand." Despite the situation, Setsuna looked bored and sleepy.

"Mmm? Quicksand at this latitude? How fascinating!"

"Am I going to die now?"

"Physically… yes, probably. But your spirit will live on in our memories…"

Corrin blanched at the display, her own feet struggling against the sand.

Hinoka huffed and directed her Pegasus to fly lower. "Azama! Why aren't you doing anything to help her? And Setsuna–" she turned to her second retainer, "–why are you so calm? Is this some sort of joke?" She flew lower again and reached out for the archer's hand. "Gah! I guess _I'll_ have to save you."

Hinoka yanked her out of the sand with a swift tug, and deposited her nearby.

"Ah. Thank you, milady," Setsuna said, her voice like a sigh.

"My, my. Lady Hinoka the hero." Azama watched it all from the safety of firmer ground.

Hinoka sighed. "Azama, we're currently under attack. Can you _try_ to be serious for two seconds?"

"Of course, milady!" Azama was quick to answer, his smile not fading an inch. "Although, I am currently without battle implements, so… I'm afraid I'm at the mercy of your protection."

"I think I'm stuck in the quicksand again…" Setsuna wondered aloud.

Hinoka huffed. _"Gods."_

"Hinoka!" Corrin staggered through the sand to her sister. "What are you doing here?"

Hinoka looked more than surprised to see her. "I could ask you the same question, Corrin."

Corrin swallowed. "A lot has happened… I thought you were in the capital."

"Yes, I was." Hinoka clenched her jaw. "But I decided to try to catch up to Ryoma and Takumi on their way to Izumo."

"They… they're missing, Hinoka." Corrin didn't meet her sister's eyes. "We're trying to track them down."

 _I pray it's not too late._

"Missing?" Hinoka paled at the word. "Oh Gods. They're not the sort of men that simply _go missing._ What happened to them, Corrin?"

Corrin's stomach churned just thinking about it. "I-I don't know. And… we've run into a few problems of our own along the way."

"I can see that." Hinoka stared out across the field of sand, to where Corrin's allies were engaged in combat with the Wind Tribe. "I thought the Wind Tribe was neutral. Why are we fighting?"

"…It's a long story." Corrin clenched her teeth, tried not to think of the Endless Stairway, of the bodies coated in blood. "If we could just explain ourselves to the chief… Will you join us? We could certainly use a little help." Corrin forced a smile which Hinoka returned.

"Of course! Although a _little_ help is about all you'll get from these two." Hinoka's smile stiffened.

Corrin frowned. "What do you mean by…?" One look at Hinoka's retainers and she sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Corrin was running on fumes by the time she stood before Chief Fuga. Her sword-arm shook, knuckles ghosted white as she clenched the hilt of her blade tightly. She recognised him instantly. Ripped with muscles, head void of hair and a tough scowl on his face. That was Chief Fuga all right.

"Chief Fuga," Corrin pleaded. Her own voice sounded distant. Was it the heat that made the surroundings wobble or– "Please, allow me to explain–"

Chief Fuga responded with a growl. "No. You must earn the right to explain. Show me that you fight with honour!"

He leapt at her, Iron mace swinging at speed. It took all of Corrin's will to dodge, skidding across the hard ground. Her lungs wheezed. Heat spilled across her cheeks, sweat dripping down her face. It hurt to blink. Hurt to move.

 _What's wrong with me…?_

"You have some fortitude," Chief Fuga noted, standing tall, taller than Corrin. She already knew of his impressive strength, she didn't need to feel the impact of his mace to know that. "Now show me that you're worthy of my attention!"

Corrin pushed everything, her pain, the blistering heat, into the back of her mind. Fight. She had to fight. And fight she did.

Her blade rang true, months of battle-fuelled experience from another time coming to the surface as she ripped Chief Fuga's mace from his hand. He collapsed onto his back from her strike and she levelled her sword at his chest, crimson eyes blazing. Heated breath hissed through her teeth.

 _It's over,_ she told herself. _It's done._

Her sword-arm lowered, blade almost slipping from her grip. She staggered back one step, two, before regaining her balance.

"Quite impressive," Chief Fuga said, righting himself off the ground. He bellowed a laugh, stomping forward and clapping his hand on Corrin's back. The impact was dizzying. Her head spun, his laughter ringing in her ears. "Well done! I shouldn't have underestimated the one who carries the sacred Yato blade. Now, I will gladly hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack on my people."

Corrin blinked back stars. "Yes, of course– wait, what? You know of my blade?" Did he? She couldn't remember. No memories flashed in her mind, only pain, on heat, the need for water, the–

"Ah, King Sumeragi and I were good friends," he said casually with a grin. "I learned much about the history of that weapon from him. I also shared concern for its future, which is why it was necessary for me to test you."

"Test me…?" Corrin rubbed at her eyes. They burnt whenever she blinked.

"Corrin, the blade you possess has the power to link the Seal of Flames. In the wrong hands, it could unleash enough power to end the world. That's why I wanted to see for myself if you are indeed the right person to handle it."

In the wrong hands… her hands felt wrong. Too hot, too tight, the sword too heavy.

"… And the villagers…?" That's why they'd come here. To explain, to plead for forgiveness…

"I already knew that you and your associates were acting in good faith. For what reason would Hoshidan royalty attack a stranger, and then allow her party to be peacefully captured by the stranger's tribe?" The way he said it spun Corrin's head. "No, I was well aware that something was amiss."

It went so smoothly, almost too smoothly, the first good news they'd had in some time. There was an offer to freshen up from the battle, to sit down and enjoy a good meal, but there wasn't a moment to spare. The Chief realised that as well, wishing them good luck, before sending them on their way with a skilled diviner called Hayato. Despite his youthful appearance, he continually assured everyone he wasn't a child.

* * *

They left the Wind Tribe, heading towards Izumo and the looming questions surrounding Takumi and Ryoma's disappearance. Those questions filled Corrin's head, swirling around and consuming her thoughts, so that she walked square into Jakob's chest.

"Oh… sorry…" Corrin murmured, stepped back on shaky legs. _It was hot. Why was it so hot?_ The sun had dipped low in the sky, brushing the tips of the trees in its soft golden glow, yet Corrin felt so _hot._

"Milady?" Jakob's voice swam in her ears. "Are you all right?"

Corrin nodded. That's what she was doing, right? Nodding… the movement sparked throbbing pain in her head. She cringed, raising a hand up to cup her forehead. _Why did it hurt so much?_

A cool hand caught her wrist, pulling her hand from her head and replacing it with chilled fingers. Corrin sighed into the touch, into the soothing cool.

"M-Milady, you are positively feverish!" Jakob sucked in a breath as Corrin slumped against him. Her legs weren't listening to her. Nothing was listening to her.

"Mmm…" Corrin's eyes fluttered shut and refused to open. Her legs lifted beneath her, the sudden feeling of being carried, strong arms around her, filling her with the scent of tea and something so _familiar_.

"Jakob…?" Her stomach churned. Really churned. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Jakob stiffened, arms tightening around her. "Hold on, Milady. Lady Sakura is just up ahead…"

"T-Too late–"

Jakob's panicked cry was the last coherent thing Corrin heard before everything faded into heat, into pain, and then nothing.

* * *

The pain had dulled by the time Corrin awoke. She stared up at the familiar ceiling of her bedroom, knowing she was in her Astral Castle without a shred of panic. There was still warmth behind her eyes when she blinked but that, and the insistent throbbing, had faded. A cool cloth lay across her forehead, and Corrin peeled it off as she sat up.

"H-How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, trotted over to her and took the cloth. She dipped it in a bucket of ice water, wrung it out, and passed it back.

 _Sakura… was she looking after me?_

Corrin lay back down, relishing in the damp cloth on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Oh, you, um…" Sakura flushed and looked away, fiddling with her fingers. "You passed out after… vomiting on your butler. He carried you back here and you've been sleeping ever since."

 _Oh_. She faintly remembered that. _Poor Jakob._ She'd have to apologise later, though he wouldn't stand for it.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Only a few hours," Sakura said. "It looks like a mild case of heat-stroke. With a bit of rest, you should be okay."

 _A few hours. A bit of rest. Did they have that luxury? What about Ryoma, and Takumi–_

Corrin sat up, the cloth flopping into her lap. "I'm fine. We should–"

"No!" Sakura leant forward, pushing Corrin back down into her bed. "You need to rest. Healer's orders." She placed the cloth back on Corrin's forehead delicately, pursing her lips in an attempt to look authoritative but ended up looking defiant instead.

It didn't take much for Corrin's eyes to shut on their own. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just a few hours…_

When she next awoke, it was Jakob beside her. Night had fallen, the bright moon illuminating the room as it poured through the window. Jakob stared out it, lost in thought, so he didn't notice Corrin watching him. The silver locks of his hair caught the moonlight, shining brightly in an almost ethereal glow.

He was beautiful, Corrin thought silently. She was lucky to have him as a butler, as a friend. Even on the path she chose…

"Did I make the right decision?" Corrin asked, her voice croaking and making Jakob whirl. He blinked at her, mind going over her sudden question.

"Milady… you're awake. How do you feel?" Jakob asked, sitting straighter in the chair beside her bed.

Corrin nodded, as if that was a sufficient answer, before saying, "What if I was wrong?"

"We make many choices in life, Milady. Not all of them end in our favour," Jakob said. The softest smile graced his lips. "Rest assured, I stand with you regardless of whether your decision is right or not."

Corrin could've laughed. "Stand with Nohr, stand with Hoshido… why did I have to choose between the two?" Her voice cracked, she bit back tears. She shook her head, forcing a dry smile. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm not thinking straight." It wasn't right to dump this on Jakob. This was her burden. She had to bear this–

… _Thinking that you have to do everything yourself, without relying on others… We're stronger than we look, you know?_

"Lady Corrin," Jakob said, her name so gentle on his voice. "You do not have to hold yourself back around me. Allow me to help me in any way I can. I am here for you. Remember that."

Corrin closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. "Mm…" Maybe she would, one day. Tell him everything. Tell them all everything.

But not tonight. Not until they were safe.

And they would be. She'd promised.

* * *

AND NOW THAT'S DONE. Next chapter, Izumo!

I really love Azama and Setsuna. Their introduction in this chapter is one of my favourites.

I await patiently for your reviews!

See you next chapter!


	7. The Grand Palace

Chapter Six: The Grand Palace

Also known as Zola-Gets-His-Butt-Kicked

* * *

The grand castle of Izumo was stunning, to say the least. The sunset sky lay a backdrop of scarlet against the lush green trees that rose around the castle. Corrin steadied herself as she stared up its full height.

 _Izumo… I'm here again…_

"We're finally here," Azura said. Corrin watched her out of the corner of her eyes, trying to negate the unsettled feeling in her stomach. She'd slept through her illness, heatstroke or not, and after an arduous journey they finally arrived.

"…Kingdom of the Gods, huh…?" Corrin tried not to sigh. " _Still_ remaining neutral despite our kingdoms being at war."

They were welcomed into the palace without a fuss, though no one had heard anything about Ryoma or Takumi, or any battle nearby. Even standing in the posh palace, Corrin couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Are you all right, Milady?" Jakob asked, his ever-watchful eyes catching her wringing her fingers. "Would you like me to fetch you some calming tea?"

Corrin shook her head and swallowed the urge to chew her lip. The last time she'd been here… was with her Nohrian siblings. They'd come here to rest and gather information, only to run into her Hoshidan family. The unexpected reunion… just thinking about it tied Corrin's stomach in knots. The only hope she had was that Ryoma and Takumi would be here.

Corrin, Hinoka, Sakura and Azura were led into a room to meet with the Archduke privately.

"I-Is it normal for us to wait so long?" Corrin blurted out after a period of dreadful silence. Hinoka gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I've heard that Archduke Izana likes to make people wait a few m-minutes," Sakura said. Her eyes were constantly flicking to various paintings and scrolls adjourning the walls. "It's just a bit of formal grandstanding."

That didn't settle the swarm of anxiety churning Corrin's stomach. "Great. As long as he eventually shows up…"

The Archduke of Izumo was exactly how Corrin remembered him. He waltzed up to their group, head held high, an aura of sophisticated silence draped over him. Corrin knew the second he opened his mouth it would shatter.

"Is that the Archduke?" Hinoka whispered. "He looks almost oddly calm…"

"This is actually making me nervous…" Sakura gripped her staff tighter.

"Welcome," Archduke Izana said. "Welcome, welcome! Can I get you anything fizzy or bubbly? Or anything wibbly or wobbly?" The Archduke laughed at his own words, swaying slightly on his feet in some form of strange mannerism.

He was _exactly_ how she remembered him.

"Wh-What?" Sakura gasped.

Hinoka reeled. "He's a little different than I expected…"

Their reactions didn't affect the Archduke at all. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't even introduce myself." He gave them a lopsided bow, grinning all the while. "I'm Archduke Izana! Voted best hair in Izumo five years running! I'm so happy to get some visitors from Hoshido. Now, what kind of weird stuff do y'all like to get into back in the homeland?"

Before anyone could answer, he continued, without stopping for a single breath. "No, never mind, we'll get into all that later. Let's just sit back and relax and put on some slippers for now, right? Am I right?"

Corrin gritted her teeth. Last time the Archduke was just confusing, and she had other things to worry about with both her families being here, but now he grated on her nerves. They were here to get information, to find Ryoma and Takumi, not relax and lay around!

"U-Um, yes. Th-Thank you," Sakura stammered, shifting nervously on her feet.

"Archduke, before we get to the slippers," Corrin began, though hopefully they never would get to the slippers. "We have some important questions for you. Are you aware of a recent battle between Hoshido and Nohr in this area?"

The Archduke laughed at the suggestion. "A recent battle? Ha! Not likely. And I'd be the first to know about it. You know, 'cause I'm the Archduke. Giddyup!"

Corrin narrowed her eyes. _The Archduke… huh…?_ A heavy feeling of familiarity fell over Corrin.

"You're the Archduke? Not Zola, that pathetic dark mage from Nohr?" Corrin said straight up, folding her arms and staring the Archduke down. Ever since he entered their presence she'd had the same strange feeling as the last time she was here. Which meant…

The Archduke blinked at the Princess for just a moment. Hinoka gaped in shock whilst Sakura did her best impression of a frozen pillar.

"Oh ho! Is this one of them jokes from the homeland? Very funny, very funny indeed." The Archduke nodded intently as if Corrin hadn't just insulted him. He looked Sakura and Corrin over with wandering eyes. "Ooh, what do we have here? You looked pretty banged up, little lady! And your friend – the hilarious Corrin, was it? Well, you're looking a bit frazzled as well."

Considering what they'd been through, Corrin didn't doubt that at all.

"Tell you what, I've got something special in mind for the two of you. Deep restorative healing is what I call it. Mends the body and soothes the mind. Whaddaya say?"

"No." Corrin stepped back, holding an arm across Sakura's front protectively. "I don't believe you're the real Archduke."

"B-Big sister?" Sakura squeaked. She shrank behind Corrin, flushing as pink as her hair.

The Archduke stared for a moment before grumbling in frustration. "And here I had an execution chamber all done out for you."

Nohrian troops stormed into the room; mages, and knights atop horses, their weapons drawn.

"Corrin, we're s-surrounded!" Sakura cried, gaping between the Nohrian soldiers.

Corrin hissed through her teeth. "I knew it. Stay behind me, Sakura."

A puff of smoke and the Archduke changed into the gangly, creep-of-a-mage Zola.

Zola cackled, stepping back to join his soldiers. "It's been a while, hasn't it, young Corrin? Though I have no idea how you realised it was me…"

"Where's Izana?" Corrin growled, drawing her Yato. "What have you done with him?"

Zola snorted. "What? Why would you care about that creep? I'm the one who's finally captured the famous Corrin! I'm the one who matters!" He shook his head. "Anyway! Good luck getting out of _this!_ "

Corrin braced for the inevitable fight when one of the cavaliers charged at its ally. A swift swipe from their blade and the soldier collapsed in a heap with a groan. A blur of silver shot across the room. Nohrian soldiers fell left and right, others turning on each other. Shuriken flashed, blades drawn. Magic sizzled in the air.

"What's going on? Are they attacking each other?" Corrin drew a blank, staring wildly at the carnage erupting before them. Who exactly should she be fighting?

Zola shrieked. "No! Idiots! What are you doing?!"

One of the cavaliers pulled back their helmet, revealing a familiar face and short-cut silver hair. "This isn't what I expected from our first trip to Izumo, Corrin!" Silas said and in the same breath clocked the back of his blade on the head of an unlucky Nohrian.

"Silas!"

Jakob was beside Corrin in a heartbeat, standing as tall and proper despite the blood coating his throwing knives. "Are you unharmed, Milady?"

It wasn't just Jakob and Silas. Soon all her allies were fighting amongst them, emerging from the shadows.

"Very impressive, Lady Hinoka," Kaze remarked. He was the one responsible for the aptly thrown shurikens. "You were right on all accounts."

Corrin glanced to Hinoka who nodded in return.

 _Looks like I wasn't the only one with suspicions…_

Azura nodded as well, accepting a naginata passed to her so she could protect herself. "I, too, had my doubts about this. Thank you for acting on your instincts, Hinoka."

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Sakura sighed in relief.

"How in the world did you suspect anything?" Zola cried. He ducked back further, withdrawing away from the fight. "My Izana disguise was perfect! No matter. Move forth, men. Take them out!"

It wasn't long until the battle swamped many rooms of the palace. Nohrian soldiers poured in from every door, every window, every nook and cranny. The fighting spilled into the garden where Corrin fought back a couple of soldiers before two familiar figures arrived.

"What's going on here?" Hinata asked, twirling his sword in his hand as if it wasn't a deadly weapon. "I thought we were in Izumo! I guess that whole "neutral kingdom" thing isn't working for them anymore." He huffed, glanced around the garden and into the palace. Ornate and probably very expensive vases lay in shattered pieces in the doorway. Windows were broken, doors ajar. The palace wasn't exactly inviting by this stage.

"Do you see Lord Takumi anywhere? I didn't get much info out of those Nohrian soldiers," Hinata asked, shrugging off the two they'd knocked out earlier.

Oboro tsked. "Perhaps that's because you tied them up and gagged them _before_ questioning them!"

"Bah. You would've done the same thing, and you know it," Hinata huffed before turning serious. "I'll tie up as many people as I need to track down Lord Takumi."

"Whatever." Oboro rolled her eyes and swiped an imaginary speck of dust off her clothing. "I just wish _you_ were the one missing." Her eyes turned dreamy. "Then it would just be me and Lord Takumi relaxing in an Izumo sauna…" she sighed whimsically.

Hinata groaned. "Ugh! Keep it to yourself!" He shivered at her dreamy expression. "We've got some work to do, anyway. Maybe these guys can lead us to Lord Takumi."

"You're right. I can't stand these Nohrian scum." Oboro's eyes darkened. A scowl overcame her features, teeth baring in a snarl. "If they've done _anything_ to harm our master… I don't know _what_ I'll do."

"Okay, Okay, get a hold of yourself. If you kill all of them in a bloody rampage, then where will we be?"

The sinister darkness in Oboro's eyes dimmed faintly, though her glare remained. "You're right. I will decimate them with calculated efficiency… but spare a few. Let's go!"

Corrin did a double take, recognising their voices with a spark of hope.

 _Takumi's retainers! That means–_

She bolted over, lowering her sword. "Hinata! Oboro!"

"Die, Nohr scum!" Oboro cried, flinging her pointed naginata at Corrin. It clashed into her Yato with a spark of biting steel.

"Hold! I'm with Hoshido!" Corrin cried, stumbling back on her feet.

"That's Lady Corrin! Don't you know who she is?" Hinata blanched, her name making Oboro straighten.

"Oh! Lord Takumi's sister!" Oboro's glare dissolved into a pretty smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Oboro, Lord Takumi's retainer." Her smile faltered, Corrin's heart sunk.

 _That could only mean…_

"Have… have you seen him? We can't find him anywhere!" Oboro asked.

Hinata nodded. "We became separated on the battlefield. We're doing everything we can to track him down, but we're running out of ideas."

"I can only tie up so many of those evil jerks before I… just… start to rage!" Oboro growled again, glare returning with a flash of teeth.

Corrin blinked and decided not to mention that she was _technically_ from Nohr. "Right. We could use your assistance tracking him. I only ask that you… temper your zeal for killing Nohrians moderately."

"Of course!" Oboro was all smiles again. "If I keep my thoughts focused on my dear Takumi, I can control myself. I'll do my best to assist you, Lady Corrin."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Lady Corrin. It's big of you to put aside your differences and help us find Takumi. Especially after some of the things he's been saying…"

Corrin's smile froze on her face so she quickly turned away. "Let's get on with it, then. The faster we defeat Zola, the faster we can find Takumi."

They returned to the fight, churning their way through to where Zola was hiding like the coward he was in the throne room. Corrin swallowed back the nagging thoughts that flashed in her mind.

 _Separated in battle. His own retainers don't know where he is. He should've been here. Just like before. Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here–?_

A sword flashed before her, a blinding arch of silver that came too fast, too hard, and Corrin flinched, waiting for the inevitable pain and–

Jakob was before her, sword biting down on his arm. The sword cutting through his arm, his flesh and the _blood–_

Corrin lurched forward. Her mind spun, all she saw was the blood, Jakob's arm, the Nohrian attacking him and then her sword was through his gut. The Nohrian fell with a choked gurgle, Jakob falling to his knees and clutching his bleeding arm.

"Jakob!" Corrin cried, the sight of the wound, the deep gash in his arm, stole her breath. Putrid bile rose in her throat. Chest heaved, knuckles burning white as she clenched her sword tighter. A sliver of rage, a torrent of guilt washed over her.

 _If I'd been paying attention…_

Someone cried for Sakura, for a healer. Corrin staggered on her feet, drawing her sword up as a cackle sounded from the throne room.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Zola laughed, brandishing his magic tome.

Corrin saw red. She lunged, unaware of anyone backing her up, of the soldiers at Zola's side. Her vision tunnelled on him, that mage, the source of it all. Nohrian soldiers darted before her. She didn't even think. Her arm raised, turning into something unhuman. Skin turned to scales, fingers turned to claws. She cut through their armour like ribbons, their swords like paper. She stormed forward, uncaring if they were unconscious or dead, leaving them discarded in her wake.

A roar that wasn't hers burst from her throat. Experience and rage blended together as she struck, swinging her Yato in an arch and tearing through the tome in Zola's spindly fingers. A slash from her claws and he was on the ground, a whimpering, bleeding mess. Corrin's claws slipped back into fingers. Her rage fizzled. She stood tall, levelling her Yato with Zola's throat.

"Game over, Zola. Now tell us where you're keeping Izana," Corrin commanded. Despite the lingering rage, her sword-arm remained steady.

Zola coughed, spluttering as he lay before her. "No…" he wheezed, spitting at her feet.

Corrin fumed. "You're not in any position to tell me _no."_ Her crimson eyes flashed in anger, sword pressed against his throat and drawing a trickle of blood.

Even still, Zola's grinned. "Oh, my. How naïve you are. What a sheltered life you've lived! I'd rather die than give you _anything._ Luckily, I won't have to!"

With no time to react, clouds of smoke erupted around them in a thick sheet. The air tasted of ash and carbon and stung Corrin's eyes. She swiped at the cloud, the smoke, but it was too thick to see through.

"No! He's getting away!" Corrin cried, managing to speak in-between splutters for air.

"Bingo!" A jeer from Zola. "Until next time, fools!"

 _No–_

Corrin lunged for his voice. A spark of magic flashed, trees shooting up through the floorboards, creaking, groaning as they sprang to life from nothing. A moment later, the smoke thinned, and Zola stood between thick branches of the newly grown trees.

 _I know that magic–!_

"Leo." His name tumbled from her lips. The scent of magic, that familiar tang and the tingle of power in the air that shot shivers down her arms. He was here.

"Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!" Zola struggled against his confines, groaning and grunting though he could barely move an inch.

Leo stepped forward, expression impassive as he cased his eyes over Zola. Not looking at her, not acknowledging her in the slightest. Corrin's heart twinged. She hadn't realised just how much she had wished to see him again, to fight beside him, to feel and taste the effect of his magic in the air and know he was there, she was _safe…_

"No." Leo palmed his Brynhildr, regarding Zola as one would a bug they were about to squash.

 _Why are you here? Do you know about King Garon? About what he is, what he's doing?_

 _Is everyone Okay?_

 _Did you miss me at all?_

Corrin swallowed her burning questions and instead asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Zola." Leo shook his head. The soft bangs of his blond hair swayed with the movement. "You've embarrassed our kingdom for the last time."

 _A flash of magic, the trees grew thicker, tighter, choking. A moment more and they were gone. His body dropped to the ground, limp and unmoving._

The memory was vivid and jarring. Corrin froze, words catching in her throat.

Zola squirmed. "Milord! Please, you don't mean that... I was just attempting to preserve my dignity."

Leo scoffed and stared down at Zola who shrank into the trees with every word. "Dignity? What would you know about that? You're done here."

"Leo, don't!" Corrin said at once, a cry so sudden that her Nohrian brother turned to her.

No emotion showed in his eyes. His fingers tightened on his Brynhildr as he met her gaze. "Zola is a monster. I'm going to make the world a better place."

 _Not another death, please–_

"H-He's a fellow Nohrian! One of your own. Why would you…?" She knew why. She'd seen it before. The way he executed Zola without blinking, with just a wave of his fingers.

Leo's eyes narrowed, his voice an icy wind. "Why should I listen to a traitor like you? You abandoned us!" His words cut guilt, regret, deeper into her heart. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

He turned back to Zola, tome raised, fingers primed.

"Leo–!" It was more of a cry, a sob, than a plead, but Leo's fingers stilled. He stood there for a moment, the slightest tremble in his jaw, before he turned on his feet and stalked away.

"Ugh, fine! Keep this pitiful fool if you like him so much," Leo said, making a sound of disgust in his throat. Without turning back, not even a glance, he said, "Goodbye, Corrin. When the time is right, you'll pay for what you've done."

The trees receded, pulling back through the floorboards and dropping a now-unconscious Zola. Corrin lingered for a moment, gaze stuck on Leo's retreating figure. She blinked back the stinging behind her eyes.

Footsteps clambered behind her and she jolted at the noise, swiping away any offending tears.

"I've never seen such a display of power," Hinoka said, her voice dripping with awe.

Jakob grunted in response, making Corrin whirl. His arm was bandaged, the white cloth soaked red. He still managed a smile for Corrin as her expression fell.

"No need to worry, Milady," Jakob said to reassure her. "It is but a scratch. If it came to it, I would walk through fire and ice for you."

It was even harder to bite back tears now. "You idiot…" She stormed up to him, half-inclined to smack him one for good measure, but instead gingerly touched his uninjured arm. "Thank you."

Jakob blinked at her, a look of unmasked shock flashing for a moment, before the gentle smile returned. "The honour is mine."

With the battle over, Archduke Izana was rescued from the holding cells that were surprisingly luxurious. He seemed overly excited to tell them all about the 'party-poopers' who threw him in there, but Hinoka cut to the point.

"Yes, it's despicable for Nohr to take advantage of a neutral realm like this." She gave him a patient smile, though her mouth twitched at the effort. "Archduke Izana, I know you've been confined to a luxuriously appointed cell... But would you happen to know anything about my brothers Ryoma and Takumi?"

Corrin swallowed and set her jaw. _He had to know something. Anything. Please…_

"Well, I've heard of them! That's something, right?" Archduke Izana said and Corrin could've hit him. Right across those annoying cheeks. "I did overhear that their battle stretched all the way to the Bottomless Canyon. Maybe they just fell in?"

Corrin's heart lurched. She felt sick. Queasy. Like there were too many people in the room. Too much noise, not enough air, _there's not enough air–_

The Bottomless Canyon. _The Bottomless Canyon._

"Gods! No!" Sakura cried, eyes glossing over with tears. Her hand covered her sob, Hinoka gently touching her shoulder.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! Our brothers are not the type to accidentally fall into a canyon. We've got to believe that both of them are alive and healthy." Hinoka's words barely registered in Corrin's ears.

She just went along with whatever they said, nodding, giving one-word answers. Even when Izana read a fortune for them it was all a blur to her. She couldn't remember his words, whether or not it matched up to her memories, all she could think of was the canyon. The sheer cliffs rose up in her mind. The darkness, that void of endless black that threatened to swallow anything and everything that got too close. Anything. Even her brothers.

Corrin stifled a shriek, still lost in thought, when Azura approached her later that evening.

"Corrin, I must speak with you," she said. Her golden eyes searched Corrin's face, as if looking for a cue to speak.

Corrin pulled a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Azura said initially, before pursing her lips. "Well, I don't know, actually... It's about that fortune."

The fortune Corrin couldn't remember. "It was strange, wasn't it?" At least, that's what everyone else said.

Azura nodded. "Yes. Those were the words to a song my mother taught me as a child."

 _That was new._ "Are you certain? Do you remember the meaning behind the lyrics?"

Azura shook her head and sighed. The evening light seemed to brighten the golden hues of her eyes as they trailed off to the horizon. "No. It's an ancient song. But this is what troubles me. The lyrics almost seem to speak directly to _you."_

Corrin would've thought it was a joke if it was anyone but Azura. "To me? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The song has always been a bit of a mystery... But I never thought about trying to solve it until now."

Corrin shrugged. "Perhaps it's just a coincidence. Right? I mean, how could someone write a song about me if I hadn't been born?" She turned to Azura, only to see wet tears streaming down her cheeks. Azura choked back a sob with a quiet sniffle.

"A-Azura? What's the matter?" Corrin asked but Azura shook her head and quickly dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Azura said through sniffles. "Please, forget about all of this."

"Are you sure?"

Azura nodded.

Corrin chewed her bottom lip and stifled a sigh. "All right, I'll drop it for now. But don't hesitate to come speak with me about anything. At any time. I'm here for you, okay?"

"Thank you, Corrin," was her response before she trotted off to the rest of their group.

They journeyed for miles, even long after the sun had gone, though no one complained due to the sense of urgency that now occupied their waking moments. Everyone was exhausted after-the-fact and glad when they were able to stop for the night in the safety of the Astral Castle.

The day had been long. Draining. Physically and mentally exhausting, especially with the sudden appearance of Leo and what Izana said about Ryoma and Takumi…

It was no wonder Corrin didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Next Chapter: Angsty Pineapple.

Let me know what you think.

Reviews make the world go 'round, guys!

See you next chapter!


	8. Restless Nights

Chapter 6.5: Restless Nights

Also known as Nightmares-Suck

No angsty pineapple this chapter, folks. ;)

* * *

Corrin stared across the glimmering surface of the quartz pool, taking a moment of gentle silence. The sun, or whatever it was called in the astral worlds, had set and the first few stars dotted the scarlet sky. It was peaceful and quiet, most of Corrin's allies making preparations to sleep or meeting in the mess hall. Corrin, on the other hand, needed space. The crowded tables of the mess hall were suffocating. Seeing her allies only brought back the urgency of what she'd learnt in Izumo.

The Bottomless Canyon. It consumed her waking thoughts and her nightmares. How many days had she gone without restful sleep? How many days had she lain awake in fear for what her dreams would bring?

Corrin sighed, dipping her fingers in the crystal clear water. It was cold, bitingly so, and set a sharp chill up her arm. Footsteps crunched on the path behind her and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing her emotions from her face.

"Corrin?" It was Silas. He sat beside her, crossing his legs on the bank of the pool. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

Silas hummed lightly. He sat forward, eyes casing her face. "Are you all right?"

Corrin flicked her eyes open. He was watching her with such gentle concern, those green eyes of his locked on her own.

 _Just like emeralds_ , Corrin noted before sighing.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she said, glancing across the placid surface of the pool.

"I just thought… after what happened in Izumo…" Silas paused, catching her miniscule flinch, before hurriedly saying, "I'm sure your brothers are fine. You've seen them in battle. They're both very capable warriors."

His words did nothing to dampen the weight churning in her stomach. Her shoulders dropped, expression of calm falling away as she sighed again.

"I know that. I know they're strong, and capable but–" Her voice caught. How could she not worry? How could she not, with all she knew about Nohr? How far would they even go to see her return? And even the strongest warrior, when faced with the depth of the Bottomless Canyon… even Gunter…

"Corrin…" Silas breathed her name, reaching over as if to take her hand. He stilled his movement as tears glistened in her eyes. He snatched his hand back, casting his eyes away. He set his jaw, clenching his fingers into fists on his lap. A warm hand touched his own and he snapped his eyes up, seeing Corrin take his hand.

"I'll be okay," she said, forcing a tight smile. "Once we go to the Bottomless Canyon, once we find out what happened there…" She just prayed it wasn't as bad as they thought.

Silas nodded, turning his hand to hold hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "What about Lord Leo? That would've been the first time you've seen him since…"

Since she chose to betray them. Corrin nodded. Her smile dropped from her face. "He barely looked at me. When he did… it was like I was some detestable _monster_. Like I wasn't his sister…"

The darkness in his eyes, the way he clenched his jaw, barely regarding her even in passing… and the words he said as he left…

 _You'll pay for what you've done._

"I hurt them, didn't I? Choosing Hoshido," Corrin said. Her voice sounded a soft whisper, a quiet confession to her best friend. "I betrayed them."

Silas gave her hand a firmer squeeze. "Whoever you chose, someone would've been hurt. They all love you, Corrin."

She nodded and her silver bangs dropped over her eyes. "I know."

"You remember when I snuck you out of the castle and you stopped them from executing me?" Silas asked and Corrin raised her gaze back to him. She nodded, unsure where he was going. "They forbid me from seeing you afterwards. I cried for _hours_ about it." A faint dusting of pink flushed over Silas' cheeks at the admission. "I was only a friend and I got so upset being unable to see you. So, I'm sure you can understand how hard it must be for your family…" Corrin's face dropped further, lips trembling as she gulped back tears. "A-Ack! I'm sorry! That's not helping at all!"

Corrin shook her head and turned to him. Tears flashed in her eyes but she was smiling. "I didn't know about that," she said. "You really cried over me?"

Silas flushed red. "W-Well, yeah. You were my closest friend…" He covered his mouth, desperate to hide the embarrassment coursing through his veins.

"I did too," she admitted with a sniffle. She batted away her tears and grinned, showing her white teeth. "I cried and cried after I learnt that I couldn't see you again. They tried desperately to take my mind off you…"

 _Though they did too good of a job that I actually forgot you… but he didn't need to know that._

Silas chuckled faintly. "I'm glad that you didn't forget me, Corrin. Even after all these years…"

 _And there's the guilt._

"They didn't seem to care about you at all, trying to make me forget you and all…"

"You can't compare the feelings of one noble boy to those of the Princess," Silas said. "I'd have done the same in their shoes."

"You have a big heart, Silas," Corrin said. She turned her eyes to him, a gentle smile on her face. "I mean it."

He blinked at her, a deeper flush colouring his cheeks. "I-I wouldn't say that… I'm just normal."

She shook her head. "You're very kind. You came here to check up on me, knowing I was bothered by something. That means a lot to me."

"You're my best friend, Corrin." All embarrassment gone, Silas turned serious and squeezed her hand again. She did the same in return. "I became a knight just to see you again. Nothing makes me happier than helping you in whatever way I can."

 _And you did. You fought for me. Put your life on the line for me. And now I'm making you do it again._

 _You're a better friend than I deserve._

* * *

The night drifted by slowly. The darkness of night swept over the Astral Castle, and soon everyone retired to their quarters. Corrin headed for her treehouse, sending one last wandering glance around the courtyard. Her heart clenched as she spied Sakura sobbing in Hinoka's arms. They were by the entrance of the mess hall, bathed in the light of the torches burning by the doorway. Corrin didn't have to hear what Hinoka was saying to their younger sister to know why she was crying. Without another thought, Corrin bolted up the stairs to her treehouse and slammed the door shut.

Hours passed and Corrin's eyes grew heavy in the candle-light. Words began to blur, sentences blending together on the page. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, leaning back against the head-board of her bed.

She'd taken to reading late at night to tire herself out and stop the restless thoughts spinning in her mind. Anything was better than suffering through nightmares of the past.

The book felt heavy in her lap. Shoulders drooped, eyes threatening to flutter shut against the pounding will of her headache. She was tired. Exhausted. Heat burnt behind her eyes with every blink, yet she denied herself sleep. She focused on the page, scanning over the words to find her place. Reading was familiar. A comfort. Something she used to do with Leo, taking time out during the war to study. But now, eyes searching each sentence and realising that she hadn't paid attention for the last couple of _pages_ , it was no longer a comfort. It was a distraction. So she could pretend nothing had changed, that she was still studying with Leo, that they were still on her side.

That she was still on their side.

A light knock tapped against her door and Corrin jolted upright. She stared at the door, book frozen in her hands, wondering who would be here at this hour. It was pitch black outside. Not a soul in sight, save for the few on patrol around the castle's borders. It was for comfort, really, though Corrin assured everyone they were safe here.

"Who is it?" Corrin asked, standing up off her bed. She tossed the heavy book onto her covers and headed for the door, drawing her robe tighter around herself.

"It is only me, Milady." Jakob's muffled voice came through the door.

 _Jakob?_

Corrin clicked open the door, opening it almost fully. She regarded her butler, still fully dressed from the day, and knotted her eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, glancing down the stairs behind him. He was alone, and the courtyard was still empty, so nothing _big_ must have happened.

"That is what I came to ask you," Jakob said, lips turned into his genteel smile, "for you to be awake at this hour."

Corrin froze on the spot. "I just couldn't sleep tonight, that's all," she said quickly. She swallowed her lie, forcing a smile.

Jakob cupped his chin in his hand, scanning her silently. "And that seems to be the same for most nights of late," he noted, smile turning sharp, and her blood ran cold.

 _He knew._

"Th-That's because I'm reading a _really_ interesting book," Corrin said. It was an effort to keep a light smile on her face.

"Oh, really?" Jakob slid past her in a flash of movement, and he was in her room, stalking towards the book on her bed. "And what book is this?"

"W-Wait!"

It was too late. The book was in his hand, held up in the candle-light for them to see. Corrin could've melted into a puddle on the floor.

"The People's History of Hoshido?" Jakob read aloud, flicking through the heavy book with ease. "And since when have you taken an interest in reading _history_ _books?"_

There was no point in finding an excuse. It was the only book boring enough that she had to concentrate to read, forcing herself awake.

Corrin sighed, eyes falling to the floor. Jakob read her expression, sighing deep enough to match hers, before finding a home for the book on the shelf beside her bed.

"You haven't been sleeping," Jakob said. It wasn't an accusation, his voice gentle and almost dejected, just simply noting her condition.

Corrin pressed her lips together, drawing them into a tight line.

" _Lady Corrin."_

"Fine. I _haven't_ been sleeping," she huffed, shoving the door shut as she turned to face him. "I can barely sleep and when I do sleep all I get are nightmares. I see Ryoma dying. Shoving that _blasted_ sword of his into his stomach. I see Takumi falling from the Great Wall. I see all the people who wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me–"

"Milady–"

"Sometimes, I even see you."

Jakob stilled. Any words he could've said faltered in his throat at her admission. The candle-light illuminated her face and cast dark shadows across her cheeks, the tears in her eyes glistening.

"And I don't want to lose you." Corrin wiped her eyes with her fingers. "So… you can see why I haven't been sleeping."

Corrin didn't meet Jakob's eyes. The hurt drawn on his face, she knew it would look as if she'd shattered his entire world. She clenched her hands by her side, digging her nails into her palms to ground herself. Pain. Since when had that become grounding? Since when had she used that to determine reality from dreams?

"Milady…" Corrin swallowed at the depth of his voice, the sorrow tainting his words and cutting deep in her heart. It pained her that he cared so much. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what would I have said? That I have so many regrets I can't fall asleep without them haunting me? I don't want to do that to you."

"Milady, that is my _job_." Jakob was upon her in one swift movement, snatching her hands from her sides. "Let me worry about you." He unclenched her hands, revealing the ugly red marks she'd left on her palms. "Let me take care of you." His thumbs brushed gently over the marks, her hands held between them, laid bare in the candle-light. It was a gentle caress, so soft and caring it drew further tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" It was but a whisper, just enough for her words to breach the small gap between them. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." His voice sounded a hushed tone, loud enough for the two of them. "I am here for you, Milady, no matter what for, no matter what hour."

Corrin nodded, the movement tight and forced. Tears slipped from her eyes. Jakob released her hands, instead cupping her cheeks. His fingers were warm against her skin. He tilted her head up gently as he caught her tears with a swipe of his thumbs, the softest brush of his skin on hers.

"If you cannot sleep, let me be here for you. If you need someone to listen, I am at your disposal. But don't, for a minute, think you have to go through this alone."

Corrin pressed into his touch, relishing the contact, his presence, his voice. It was familiar. It was home. She felt _safe._

"I still don't feel like sleeping," Corrin said, finally having the strength to pull her lips into a smile.

Jakob dropped his hands and stepped back, the movement drawing Corrin's attention to his rolled-up sleeves and the bandage wound around his arm.

It must've shown on her face, for Jakob quickly pulled his injured arm behind him and said, "It is nothing for you to worry about, Milady, though it brings me joy that you care for one such as I."

Corrin scoffed at his blatant dismissal of himself. "Of course I care about you. Don't be ridiculous."

His injury and his cry of pain, the blood, the rage that built in her at the sight, all of it flashed in her mind. She could almost taste the blood in the air, almost feel the fury burning in her chest.

"Does it hurt?" Corrin searched his eyes for the slightest inkling of pain, of discomfort.

 _Of course it hurt. A wound that deep… it would take weeks, if not months, to heal fully._

"Milady–"

" _Does it hurt?"_ He was going to brush it off, say something ridiculous like 'not if I was able to protect you from harm.'

Jakob brought his injured arm out from behind him, holding it against his chest. "Lady Sakura gave me a tonic for the pain. I assure you I am still very capable of completing my duties–"

" _Jakob!"_

He chuckled and Corrin flushed when she realised he'd said that knowing how she'd react. "I am fine," he said finally, meeting her eyes with a sincere smile.

Corrin sighed incredulously but she bit back her smile. A gentle silence drifted over the two, a soft blanket of warmth and familiarity that came with a sense of relief.

 _He's okay._

Jakob walked to the adjourning bathroom and looked inside. "How about I draw you a bath, Milady? That might help you relax for the evening."

It was far too late to be called the _evening_ , or to be having baths, but Corrin nodded.

"Thank you," she said, settling down on her bed again. She rested against her head-board, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. It had been a while since she'd felt so… _okay_. That maybe tonight's dreams wouldn't be so bad, and tomorrow would possibly be bearable for once.

Jakob stepped out the bathroom moments later, his eyes falling on Corrin resting on her bed. Her eyes firmly shut, lips parted, chest rising and falling gently in a deep sleep. Jakob chuckled softly at the sight. There wasn't a single furrow in her brow. Sleep had come and whisked her away, and he could only hope her dreams would be kind to her for once.

He pulled a blanket over her and she snuggled into its warmth. He blew out the candle and vacated her room into waking dawn. He'd make sure not to allow anyone near her until almost noon, to let her sleep. She deserved that, at the very least.

She, and everyone else, needed to be well rested for the journey to come.

* * *

If you guys want me to write any specific characters more in the upcoming chapters, let me know. Otherwise you'll just get who I pick, which ends up being the Hoshidan siblings, Jakob, Silas and Kaze. Who I adore.

Review, review, review, my dear readers. It lets me know what you like, don't like, and want more of!

Too much angst? Speak now or forever hold your peace! ;)

Jokes, of course there's more angst to come. Duh.

See you next chapter!


	9. Possessed

Chapter 7: Possessed

Also known as Angsty-Pineapple-Appears

This is the longest chapter so far. Hope I did it justice.

* * *

The path they now walked was narrow and rugged, the canopy of trees blotting out the sun with a carpet of leaves and branches. Thick tree trunks and lush vegetation surrounded them as far as they could see.

They were in the domain of Mokushu by now, trees carrying scars that told of the people nearby. The road ahead wound through a heavily forested area, path thinning between the trees.

"Is this where we're meant to be going?" Corrin asked. The silence of the forest was getting to her. She told herself over and over again that it was just because of her _last_ experience here.

"There's a path that heads towards the Bottomless Canyon here," Azura said. "We might encounter citizens of Mokushu on the way. They should be friendly but… we would be wise to remember how Izumo was compromised before we arrived."

Kaze chuckled gently. "I wouldn't worry about Nohr strong-arming Mokushu, Milady. The locals are well known for their proficiency in the martial arts. Many great ninja have sharpened their craft here." He motioned to a great scar running down a tree trunk as evidence. "No, it's likely that Nohr's strategists would have tried to avoid this area. Even if it meant taking the long route."

Azura nodded. "We haven't heard any battles in the area either – another good sign."

Hopefully, they were right. It wouldn't be long now until they were reached the Bottomless Canyon. Before they reached the truth.

"Boo!" A ghastly figure leapt out from behind a tree. Corrin ripped her Yato out of its sheath, adrenaline coursing like lightning through her veins as she shot her attention towards her target and–

"Betcha didn't expect to see me here!" Zola cackled, though his laughter was cut short as he was quickly surrounded.

"Y-You!" Corrin gasped through staggered breaths. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear rippling through her. It was only Zola.

"Come back to give me another chance to cut you? Aren't you thoughtful?" Hinoka snarled, drawing forth her naginata and levelling it at the scrawny mage's neck.

"W-Wait! Please!" Zola cried, shrivelling as his confidence deflated. "I'm here to surrender! And… and to seek amnesty."

Corrin swallowed, lowering her blade. Hinoka kept her naginata trained on the mage, ready to strike at any moment.

 _This didn't happen last time…_

"Why?" Corrin asked. What was he hoping to gain? Why come to them?

"W-Well… you saw what Lord Leo was about to do… I can no longer return to Nohr," the dark mage admitted. "I am exiled. I am of little danger to you without the backing of an army… but maybe I could be of assistance…" He looked up at Corrin, a measly yet hopeful smile on his face, despite the steel at his throat.

Corrin pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm…"

"Corrin! Surely you're not actually considering his proposal?" Azura gasped. She stared between Zola and Corrin, looking to the gangly mage in disgust.

Hinoka narrowed her eyes. "Can I cut him yet?"

Zola shrieked. "No! Please!"

"Maybe we _should_ bring him with us…" Corrin said, sheathing her sword.

"Wait, really?" Zola gaped.

Azura blanched at Corrin's decision. "Yes, really, Corrin?"

"You can't be serious! Don't you remember what he tried in Izumo?" Hinoka stared wide-eyed at Corrin.

"I do." Corrin nodded before continuing. "But as he said, he's of little danger to us by himself, and he might prove to have some value. Besides… we shouldn't turn our back on the helpless."

Azura almost sighed. "You have a kind heart, Corrin. Perhaps too kind."

Corrin swallowed any response she could've had.

 _I just don't want to see anyone else die because of me._

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Zola cried over and over, edging around the point of Hinoka's naginata. "I can't believe I let King Garon convince me that you deserved to die. What you've done here today shows your true character—that of a brave leader!"

 _King Garon._

His name brought a scowl on her face she couldn't stop. _"Right…_ Just remember that if any of us catch you doing _anything_ suspicious, I _will_ let Hinoka cut you down."

Hinoka grinned. "I'll always be standing by, knife at the ready. So don't even _think_ of doing anything stupid, you got that?"

Zola shrunk and darted away from Hinoka, scurrying like a mouse. A grotesque, gangly mouse.

"Y-Yes, Milady!" was his reply, and they set off deeper into the forest.

* * *

The forest air was refreshing, the shade a welcome respite from the hot sun. Corrin stared through the trees, through the shadows, each minute feeling longer and drawn out, and she begin to wonder if they were heading in circles.

 _Surely it can't be too far now…_

"Are we getting close to the Bottomless Canyon now, Sakura?" Corrin asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yes, I believe so," Sakura said. She drew her staff to her chest, a dejected sigh stealing from her lungs.

Corrin studied her sister's downcast face, the shadows beneath her red eyes. "Are you all right?"

Sakura pursed her lips to hide its tell-tale trembling. "I was just th-thinking about Ryoma and Takumi... Sometimes I forget that they're missing, and then when I remember... It's like a wound is freshly opened."

Corrin's heart sank. "I know the feeling…" She swallowed, steeling herself and drawing a smile. "But we need to stay positive. Thinking the worst will only drive us crazy."

She couldn't help but feel a hypocrite at her words.

Sakura nodded, the faintest smile gracing her face. "You're right. I'll try not to let it get me down."

Corrin wished it was that simple. Thoughts constantly churned in her mind, distracting her from the journey, from her friends, and bringing with them a torrent of trepidation. It bubbled in her stomach, a storm cloud of anxiety she couldn't shake.

Those thoughts captivated her attention once more as a flash of silver sliced through the air.

"Watch out!" Kaze cried, snapping Corrin back to reality in time to duck as a shuriken shot past and embedded in a nearby tree. It had cut past so close she felt the air it disrupted in its path.

"A shuriken? Get down, everyone!" Corrin called. Steel rasped as swords were drawn, everyone gathering together on high alert.

Kaze studied the dark shuriken buried deeply in bark. "This belongs to a Mokushu ninja," he noted. "I sense the presence of many… I believe we're surrounded, Milady."

Corrin clenched her jaw, eyes darting between the trees, searching, searching for those hidden just out of sight. "So much for Nohr staying away from Mokushu…" Her voice ripped as a grumble through her teeth. They didn't have time for this. They had to get to the Bottomless Canyon. They had to get to Takumi, to Ryoma…

"I'm not sure we're dealing with Nohr…" Azura said, casing the forest with wary eyes.

Zola chimed up from beside them. "I think she's right. I know that Nohr wants no fight with the kingdom of Mokushu."

Hinoka's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "How _convenient._ Come here, runt." She darted forward, drawing her naginata towards the dark mage's throat.

Zola shrieked. "Please remove that blade from my throat!"

Hinoka didn't budge. "Not until you tell us what's going on."

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Zola grunted, eyes shifting in nervous glances around the trees. "Perhaps Nohr has made an alliance with Mokushu?"

A voice came through the trees; deep and rough, sounding as a figure appeared flanked by ninjas. "The deformed one is correct. Our Kingdom as made an arrangement with Nohr."

The man stepped forward, heavily armed with blades and shurikens, dirty brown hair pulled tightly back from his face.

"Who are you?" Azura asked, stepping closer to Corrin.

Corrin reached for her Yato, fingers tightening around the hilt.

 _Him._

"Kotaro. Daimyo of Mokushu," Corrin said. She heard Saizo grunt, lone eye narrowing to a sharp slit. Eyes flicked to her at her knowledge of who this was. The sheltered Princess of Nohr catching everyone's attention but not realising it herself.

"You're well informed," Kotaro said, grinning in a contorted snarl.

"Our understanding was that Mokushu is an independent nation," Azura said. "Yet you are now beholden to Nohr?"

"Beholden? Pah!" Kotaro spat and chuckled a deprecating laugh. "Mokushu is beholden to no nation. Our interests simply happen to line up with those of Nohr." His snarl returned, power-hungry and glinting with blood-lust. "Once Hoshido is defeated, King Garon will grant us considerable new territory. We've long been waiting for the chance to expand, and this war is the perfect opportunity."

Disgusted at his words, Corrin spat, "So you're a war profiteer. How _noble."_

Kaze sighed. "Gods. The famous daimyo of Mokushu turns out to be a scheming politician. I don't even have words for how disappointing that is."

The Daimyo cackled. "Even if you did, it wouldn't make a difference. Grow up, foolish Hoshidans. Only the ambitious prosper in this world."

"It was careless of us not to think of this possibility," Azura said.

 _She has no idea how right she is,_ Corrin thought darkly. _I should've seen this coming._

Kotaro backed into the trees, vanishing though his voice echoed through the forest. "Now that I have you all in one place, I can end the war today. I look forward to building a castle on the smoking ruins where Hoshido once stood!"

A burning snarl flashed with sharp teeth on Corrin's face. "Go on, keep talking. I'll savour making you eat those words."

As soon as those words passed her lips, shurikens flashed through the forest. Blinding steel and iron that shot from ninjas hidden in branches high up in trees, darting through invisible pathways in the foliage. They were seemingly outnumbered; attacked from every side by innumerable enemies that stayed just out of sight. For all Corrin knew they could've been equally matched in size, though the Mokushu ninjas had the upper hand fighting in a forest they knew as clearly as the backs of their hands.

They had no choice but to rely on their own. On Kaze and Saizo.

"Saizo, Kaze, I'm counting on you to take out as many as you can and buy us some breathing space," Corrin called. A shuriken ripped past, clinking sharply off her blade. "You're our greatest chance of getting out of here."

"On it, Milady," Kaze agreed curtly. He flicked a shuriken up through the branches and a guttural cry floundered before a body fell. Saizo only grunted a response, flashing a glare in Corrin's direction, but complied anyway.

 _Fight fire with fire. We can do this._

"Jakob, stay with Sakura," Corrin said, barking out orders and dividing her allies up into teams. Hinata and Oboro would stay together, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Hinoka couldn't use her pegasi through all the trees and neither could Subaki…

"Milady, allow me to fight at your side," Jakob protested. He'd donned his spiked gauntlets, despite the wound slowly healing beneath thick bandages.

"No. Stay with Sakura," she repeated.

Jakob set his jaw. "Is that an order?"

Corrin didn't meet his eyes, only shaking her head. "A request."

He sighed, but placed himself at Sakura's side. She nodded curtly, a light flush on her cheeks as she murmured her thanks. He stood tall, staff at the ready, knives within reach.

Kaze and Saizo routed the Mokushu ninjas from the trees, forcing them to fight on the ground, forcing them out of hiding. Corrin had just finished clonking her sword on the head of one when the dirt beneath her trembled and collapsed. A deep pit rose around her, sharp cuts of bamboo sticking up like spears. She'd managed not to slice herself up on one but a horrific scream roared from Silas' horse. It collapsed beneath him, throwing Silas into the dirt.

"Silas!" Corrin darted over, ducking as a flash of silver streaked in her direction. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll manage," he said, staggering to his feet. He was unharmed, uninjured save for light bruising, but his horse… "I don't think she'll be going anywhere soon…"

"Just do what you can," Corrin said. She climbed from the pit with a hand from Subaki, soon finding herself fighting shoulder-to-shoulder with the showy sky knight.

"I'll burn you to ash!" Rinkah hollered, crashing her mighty club on any ninja that got too close.

"Someone seems excited," Subaki noted light-heartedly. He spun his naginata coolly in his arms, a flashy show of skill as he swiped down another Mokushu ninja. Even without his pegasi, Subaki was a sight to behold on the battlefield. His hair was a flurry of crimson, a streak of red against the bright green backdrop. His presence seemed to rile up Hana as she battled to keep up with her partner. Subaki fought with a manner of confidence Corrin wished she possessed and couldn't help wondering how he kept his cool under so much pressure.

Corrin managed to dodge another pit trap, ducking out of the way as the ground collapsed.

"Damn ninjas," she hissed, as a figure rounded a tree in the corner of her eyes. She snapped her attention to it and air stole from her lungs in a gasp.

Head lowered, silver bangs brushing across his hazel eyes, Takumi staggered from around an outcropping of dense bush. His Fujin Yumi in hand, he looked no worse for wear than any of them.

"Takumi!" Corrin cried, unable to mask her elation. Sakura gasped, eyes brightening at the sight of her older brother. Even Hinoka, slicing through enemies with her naginata, turned at Corrin's cry.

The sounds of the battle drowned out the moan that slipped from him.

"Takumi! Over here!" Corrin called. She leapt over a pit, misjudging the gap in the process. A sharp stab of pain burst through her ankle but she couldn't care less.

 _Takumi was here. He was okay! He was–_

"Brother!" Sakura gasped, tears glistening in her eyes.

Hinoka didn't hold back either, another call across the battlefield. "I'm so happy to see you again, brother!"

Takumi drew his bow, a flash of blue piercing through the air. It shot dangerously close to Hinoka, a blur than vanished through the trees.

Hinoka shrieked. "Gah! What's wrong with you?" She stumbled away, brushing her ear she was so close to losing. "That arrow almost hit me!"

Takumi's eyes darted across the ground, through the trees. They were wide, unseeing, searching, searching, _searching._ His lips parted, mouthing words too quiet to hear.

Corrin's heart stopped. She'd seen this before. Back when he– when he–

 _No._

The battle blurred around her. She didn't flinch as a spray of blood painted her face, dripping crimson down her cheeks like tears. Subaki cried out, calling for her to act, ninjas pouring from the trees around them. Corrin couldn't hear. Couldn't see. Couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

Hana lunged with her katana, slicing down a ninja at Corrin's flank. Her cry of distaste, of frustration, was lost to Corrin.

"Kill…" Takumi rasped, staggering forward, movements robotic, too stiff.

"Lady Sakura, it is best if you stay back," Jakob said, stepping in front of the timid Princess.

She didn't protest as tears poured down her cheeks. "Takumi…?"

"I should have been the chosen one…" a hoarse whisper from Takumi, another staggered step.

 _The chosen one._

Corrin's Yato slipped in her grip, arms loose by her sides.

 _It's too late. I was too late. I couldn't save him. I couldn't–_

"This is creepy…" Hinoka said, recoiling. Her brow knotted, knuckles burning white as she gripped her naginata as a lifeline.

Sakura sobbed, shaking her head as if this wasn't truly happening. "Takumi… what's w-wrong with you?"

"I am ignored… alone… forgotten… But I am more powerful than they can imagine!" A burst of blue, another arrow shot across the battlefield. It cracked as a flash of light against Corrin's Yato, tearing it from her hands. She staggered back, footing uneven, unable to see straight, to see anything but _him._

"What are you saying?" Hinoka cried. "Snap out of it, Takumi!"

Takumi groaned at his name, head burying into his hands, fingers clawing at his cheeks, desperate to feel, to feel _anything._ "I will not stand in the shadows any longer… I will make them pay for what they've done…"

 _You will pay for what you've done._

His words echoed Leo's. Her brother's. Her world spun. Stomach churning, bile rising in her throat. Tight. So tight. She couldn't breathe.

"I will make them… I will make them… _die!"_ a roar of pain tore from this throat. He shot arrows, blinding spears of light, through the forest, through the shadows and into allies and foes alike. They cut through armour, through steel, through flesh. Through Corrin's side.

A shot of pain, eyes blurring white at the impact. She fell to her knees, to the dirt, hands finding themselves to the wound, to the blood. The warmth coating her fingers was dizzying. The pain was dizzying. Too familiar. _Too familiar–_

… _merely a monster making a puppet of my corpse..._

Words. Words that weren't her own spun through her mind.

… _fuelled by my lingering resentment…_

A sob echoed in her mind, retching in her throat, so loud, so close. It was her. Her vision blurred, tears falling unstopping down her cheeks. They ran with the blood down her face, streaking red and dropping on her knees.

She raised her eyes to see Takumi stagger another step. Bow drawn again. Loosing arrows again. Eyes unseeing, unfocused, expression contorted with rage, a burning fury that hungered for blood. For death.

… _In truth, my soul left that body long ago…_

 _No. No, no, no, nonononono–_

Azura. Head held high, she stepped towards him with her arms outstretched as if to embrace Takumi. Her golden eyes scanned his face, her expression of calm freezing Corrin's blood. Takumi jolted his head to face her. His fingers stilled on his Fujin Yumi, arrow of light dissolving into nothing.

He blinked, once, twice, burning red drawing back from his eyes. An expression of sudden clarity flashed across his face. Shoulders lifted, arms dropping to his sides as he stood taller. He frowned, shook his head, brow knotting in confusion.

Corrin's head cleared, Azura's song finally reaching her ears, and then–

"Takumi, can you hear me now?" Azura said, dropping her arms. Corrin stared, heart pounding, pounding so hard in her ears. Pain throbbed an unsteady beat at her side, burnt at her ankle.

Takumi shook his head again, silver hair swishing as he blinked to clear his eyes. "Uh…. Azura? Is that you?"

Azura's face lit up, golden eyes gleaming. "Yes, it's me! Oh, thank goodness."

 _It worked. How? How did it work? How–_

 _ **Why didn't she do that before?**_

Takumi stared, wide-eyed, at the forest around him. His gaze arched over the thick canopy, the blood splattered against the trees, the battle raging on.

"What… where am I?" he asked, voice soft, unsure, confused.

"Unfortunately, we're right in the middle of a battle, so I don't have time to explain," Azura said quickly. "Are you in any condition to defend yourself?" She gave him a quick once-over with a glance, but not all injuries were visible on the surface.

Takumi blinked harshly, rubbing at his temples with one hand. "I… I think so. I feel okay."

Azura nodded. "Very well. Just remember… You're strong and intelligent, and mean the world to us. There are many people who love you, Takumi."

"Um… Okay," Takumi stammered as a flush burst across his cheeks. He rubbed at his neck, tearing his eyes from Azura, before a shuriken whipped past and he drew his bow. Without questioning it, Takumi joined the fight.

* * *

Corrin wanted nothing more than for this battle to end. She tore through enemies with a new fuel burning through her veins, burning brighter and harsher than the pain. Blood trickled down her side but was lost in the spray of crimson from her enemies. Her fingers found her Dragonstone and any fear was swallowed by her desire to win as her body took the form of a dragon.

Her allies froze, blanching at the display of Corrin tearing through the forest as an ancient dragon. Claws tore through trees like they were twigs. They snapped beneath her powerful limbs, the traps filled with bamboo nothing to her armour of scales. She burst out of the trees, a terrifying roar leaving destruction in its wake.

Kotaro, the Daimyo of Mokushu, faced down Saizo without a flicker of fear in his eyes. Their conversation sounded muffled in her ears.

Saizo drew his steel shuriken before him, sharp eyes narrowing. "Kotaro of Mokushu...you will now answer to me."

"I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise?" The Daimyo spat a laugh. Archers stepped forward to guard his flank, a healer in position behind him.

Saizo didn't flinch. "I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family."

A wicked grin worked its way across Kotaro's face. "Saizo...that's familiar…" His grin grew malicious, a snarl of torment as he said, "I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage."

"You–! How dare you! My father was an honourable man."

Kaze lingered in the trees nearby, stilling at their conversation. His fingers wound tightly around his shuriken, expression of calm falling away to concern.

Kotaro cackled. "Honourable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture _me!"_ He boasted so calmly, so smugly, drawing a building rage in Saizo. "So, naturally...I put an end to his life."

Saizo's eyes darkened. "I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward!"

That only made the Daimyo laugh harder. "Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic!"

Saizo drew closer, anger burning in his words, fury pulsing in his veins. "I'm about to rewrite your poem..."

"Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow!"

Corrin knew Saizo was skilled, but she had never seen him fight like this before. He was a blur across the short distance, steel ripping through his fingers as his shurikens cut paths through the air. The archers were quick to react, nocking their arrows, but Kaze and Corrin were faster. A flash of steel, shurikens shot from the trees, sinking deep into the archer's chest. Corrin tore at the other one, a single swipe throwing him into a tree. He fell like stone, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Corrin made quick work of the healer.

Kotaro, with all his boasting, managed to fight on par with Saizo, each delivering blows and drawing blood in a duel between the trees. The Daimyo's only mistake was that in enraging Saizo, he had sealed his fate. A perfectly timed blade cut a sharp line across Kotaro's throat. Blood rained, spurting from the wound, as he collapsed.

"How's that? Did I land a single blow?" Saizo asked, his voice a growl as he swiped a streak of blood off his face.

A final gurgle and Kotaro, Daimyo of Mokushu, fell silent.

"Fitting," Saizo spat. "Father, you are avenged."

* * *

The rest of the ninjas paled in comparison to their leader and Corrin's allies dealt with them with ease, mopping up the rest before the day ended. They gathered in a clearing, a small one void of bodies, that allowed the warm sun to bathe down on the weary fighters. Corrin slipped back into her human form with ease but stumbled into a limp on her feet. She hissed through the pain and leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Sakura leapt at her brother at the first chance. She wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. "Brother! I'm so glad you're back to normal. We were all so w-worried about you."

Hinoka sniffled back tears, hugging him as well. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him tighter against her and Sakura. "Yeah. Don't ever do that again, OK?"

Takumi flushed at the attention, lips forming a pout. "Whoa, guys! Stop crying. You're making me embarrassed." Despite his words he accepted their embrace and returned it.

Sakura huffed into his chest, shaking her head tightly. "I don't care. We didn't know if we'd ever see you again." She sniffled, then added softly, "…And then when you showed up all weird like that..."

"Yeah." Hinoka nodded slowly. "We didn't know if you'd ever be the same Takumi we know and love again."

Takumi managed a stiff smile. "Well, it's definitely me guys. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry I worried you all," he said. A light had returned to his eyes, colour returning to his cheeks. He looked brighter, healthier. There was no remnant of the staggering shadow he had been minutes earlier.

Corrin studied him closely before turning her attention to Azura. The blue-haired Princess hadn't said anything since she spoke to Takumi during the fight and now watched them all with a gentle smile. A pit formed in Corrin's chest at the sight. Her expression darkened and she fought to keep it from her face.

 _Now's not the time._

"Lord Takumi!" Hinata cried, dashing over to him. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound!"

Oboro was right beside him, a dazzling grin on her face. "Now that you're back, we'll never let anything happen to you again!"

Corrin swallowed and forced a smile. "It's good to have you back, Takumi," she said. Corrin almost froze as Takumi met her eyes and smiled. _Smiled._ It was so different, so unlike what she was used to, Corrin tore her eyes away. Her stomach churned angrily.

"As much as I would like to savour this moment," Corrin began, "Ryoma is still missing. Can you tell us anything about what happened to you two?"

Takumi nodded. "Sure." Finally relinquished from his siblings' crushing hugs, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "It was insane. We ran into Nohrian troops just outside Izumo and began fighting. Ryoma and I were separated in the early stages of combat, before we had to retreat." He shook his head at the thought. "We were outnumbered...and pushed to the brink of the Bottomless Canyon."

"So, we still have no idea where he is…" Corrin said. She just hoped he was in a better state than Takumi had been.

"No, I'm afraid not," Takumi admitted with a dejected huff. "There was a massive earthquake and I got caught up in it. That's how I fell into the canyon."

His words shot a bolt of lightning beneath Corrin's skin.

 _He fell… into the canyon?_

"You actually…" Her words caught in her throat. Memories of the canyon, of its darkness, its depth, fought for a foothold in her mind.

"I've never heard of anyone returning from there alive," Hinoka gaped, concern and inevitable questions lighting her eyes.

Takumi nodded at her words. "All I remember is falling. There was a period of darkness, and then I woke up here." He shrugged and a stiff silence fell across the group.

It didn't take long before Hinoka broke the silence. "Well, I'm just glad to have you back. It's a miracle you survived a fall like that!" She attempted a light-hearted grin, giving Takumi a gentle pat on the back.

Takumi's expression dropped, his eyes scanning over the group before him. "So, um… can anyone tell me how I ended up here? Or what, exactly, I was doing before I woke up just now?"

Azura jumped in before anyone could answer. "It's best you don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

Takumi stood taller, throwing away her words like an old rag. "No, I need to know. My Fujin Yumi was in my hands when I came to… and some of you have arrow wounds…" he glancing knowingly to Corrin. She met his eyes, expression unchanging. He looked away.

Hinoka swallowed uneasily. "Well…"

Takumi knotted his brow. "Tell me! What did I do?"

Corrin stood up off the tree, pulling her hand away from the wound in her side. "You attacked us," she said outright. Takumi snapped his attention to her and paled. His eyes latched onto the bloody injury she motioned to. "You stumbled out of the woods and shot arrows at us."

"C-Corrin…" Sakura gasped, shrinking where she stood.

Takumi's shoulders dropped, deflating with a heavy, anguished sigh. "Oh, what have I done? A Prince attacking his people? How can I show my face in Hoshido again?"

The pain in his words, the way his voice caught, shot a stab of guilt through Corrin.

 _Why did I say that? Taking it out on Takumi… he doesn't deserve this._

"Look, you were possessed by something. It was controlling you. We know you weren't of your right mind," Corrin said, trying to lighten her words.

"That's small comfort right now, I'm afraid." Takumi sighed.

"At least you're here," Corrin said. "You can join us in search for Ryoma. Perhaps something along the way will help jog your memory. Will you help us?"

Takumi nodded without a second thought. "Of course," Takumi said before pausing and lowering his voice. "…If you'll forgive me for the hurtful things I've said and done to you…" A shameful flush coloured his cheeks.

Corrin pulled a tight smile. That was the least of her worries at this point. "Of course. We need to move forward – not dwell on the past."

 _I'm the last one who should be saying that…_

Takumi managed a smile. "Thank you, Corrin." He turned to Azura. "I also need to thank you… sister."

Corrin froze.

"Oh!" Azura gasped, a dainty hand covering her mouth. "You called me– I mean, you're quite welcome, Takumi." She turned away and coughed faintly.

Corrin forced a smile on her face, as friendly as she could manage. "Everything all right, Azura?"

Her mind repeated Takumi's words. _Sister._

 _Why her–_

"I'm fine. I think I'm just a bit tired," she said with a gentle smile. Her words sounded like acid to Corrin. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be better in no time."

Corrin wasn't in the mood to argue.

After a brief search of the underground prisons hidden away in a system of caves, Kaze managed to locate Kagero within. She was uninjured, just exhausted, but willing to answer their questions.

"I'm afraid I don't know exactly where Lord Ryoma is," Kagero explained. She clenched her jaw, hands curling into fists at her shortcomings. "After being separated from Lord Takumi, he met with a Hoshidan scout. The scout informed him of a new civil strife in Nohr, and he departed at once in the direction of Cheve."

"Cheve…" Hinoka gasped. "So he's on his way to Nohr right now!"

That meant only one thing if they were going to find Ryoma. Returning to Nohr. All eyes flickered to Corrin. She forced a smile.

"Well, I guess that's settled. We're heading for Nohr," she said.

No one had the strength or information to say otherwise.

* * *

Back in the Astral Castle, everyone was doing their best to rest after the battle. Corrin felt like doing anything _but._

She stalked the grounds with one thing in mind. Her wounds had already been tended to by Sakura and she'd finally shaken Jakob off, leaving her with endless questions burning in her mind. She spotted Azura by Lilith's Temple and approached her, wiping the scowl off her face.

"Hey, Azura," Corrin said light-heartedly. Her tone fell flat on her ears. "Are you feeling better?"

Azura faced her with a gentle smile and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Corrin. I just needed a bit of rest."

Corrin nodded in return. "So… what exactly was it that you did to turn Takumi back to normal?"

 _May as well get straight to the point._

"Oh… that. The song I sang has a mysterious power," Azura said. "It was able to drive out the force controlling him."

"You've been able to do that all along?"

Azura blinked, unsure what Corrin meant, but nodded. "Yes, I've always had this ability."

 _Then that meant… that meant–_

"Then you could've saved him…?" It came out as a whisper, the words falling from her before she could stop it. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring over any thoughts.

"Corrin? What are you talking about?"

"Forget it." Corrin tore away from her, legs burning beneath her, and soon ended up in her room. She slammed the door behind her, not getting one step further before collapsing against it. Sobs built in her throat, escaping with wretched gasps. She buried her face in her knees, pulling herself inward, pulling tighter, tighter, _tighter._ The pain in her side forgotten against the ache in her chest.

Memories flashed in her mind, vivid and debilitating all at once.

 _Takumi, disappearing off the wall, a blur as he fell backwards. The rage on his face, in his voice, the way he cried, demanding to know why she didn't choose them._

 _You shouldn't have left me a way...a way to escape..._

 _And then he was falling–_

 _And Azura just stood there–_

She hadn't done anything. She'd had that power all along and she hadn't done anything. But what made it worse was that it wasn't Azura's fault. She wouldn't have known. No one had, until it was too late, until Takumi was too far gone, facing them by the Hoshidan Throne of Truth. If anything, Corrin never would've been able to help Takumi. It was never her fate to save him.

It was Azura's.

And that hurt more than anything.

* * *

See you next chapter!


	10. Shaky Relationships

**Chapter 8: Shaky Relationships**

 **Also known as: Not-Everything-Goes-Smoothly**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys! They make my day. :)**

* * *

To say that it was fairly difficult to face Azura the next day was an understatement. Corrin's smiles felt forced, ridged and stiff whenever she saw the songstress.

Corrin knew the agitation bubbling inside her was wrong. She knew that this grudge, this fault that she'd projected on Azura was _wrong_. But getting over it was another story, especially when Takumi seemed to be avoiding her. She'd barely seen him all day. Catching faint glimpses of his long hair, his strong figure, didn't count. They'd meet eyes for brief moments, a sudden flicker of something unrecognisable in his eyes, before he'd snap his attention elsewhere.

But Corrin had other things to worry about. They'd be heading to Nohr as soon as they reached the nearest port town. In the meantime, they had to stock up on provisions and were heading into town to gather supplies. They had a small group ready to exit the protection of the Astral Realm.

Subaki was eager to head into town, dragging a not-so-excited Hinata along with him. Oboro found enjoyment in that at least, and her eyes sparkled at the opportunity to buy more fabrics and clothing. Sakura and Hinoka were glad for some semblance of normality and would be joining them as well, along with their respective retainers.

Corrin found Kaze before they left and approached him with a smile. "Kaze, we're heading into town soon. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?" she asked and he smiled gently.

"Lady Corrin, it would be my pleasure," he said. "Though I have to wonder… why ask for me specifically, when there are many others who would enjoy your company just as much as I?"

Corrin hummed lightly, fighting the grin threatening to expose her plan. "Well… I thought it'd be a good opportunity to point out all the _charming_ things about you."

Kaze stilled. "Er… why would you want to do that, exactly?" A furrow dug itself on his brow, smile dissolving into confusion.

Corrin's heart sank at the sight.

 _He really didn't know, did he?_

"To tell you the truth, I've been worried about you," she said, admitting that with a shrug. "Ever since you told me you weren't a good person." She, of all people, knew that wasn't true. If only he knew – if only she could tell him how he stood beside her even as she betrayed her birth family, even if it meant he was a traitor to his country, to his brother… He had believed her intentions, trusted her beliefs, when even her family hadn't. And she couldn't tell him.

Corrin pursed her lips and forced those thought from her mind. "It sounded like something's really been bothering you, and I want to help. I want you to see the good in yourself."

Kaze's frown deepened, a cloud glazing over his eyes. "That's…"

Corrin smiled. "So, what do you say?" She owned him so much, so much more than he would ever realise, so if there was something she could do for him…

"I thank you for your concern, but I am fine, really." Kaze shook his head. A brief flash of pain glinted in his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He was gone in a blur of movement, dashing away before Corrin could say anything to stop him.

"Kaze–" He was gone before his name graced her lips. She sighed and swallowed back the weight settling in her stomach.

 _He had to still be nearby, right…?_

"Kaze? _Kazeeee?"_ she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. Her voice sounded loudly through the Astral Realm. _"Where aaaaare youuuuu?"_ She drew out the syllables, making it impossible for him to _not_ hear her. "Kaze! Come on! Don't just leave me like that!"

A breath of silence, Corrin readied another call.

" _Kaze!"_

He appeared in the next heartbeat. "Lady Corrin." His tone dropped, arms folded as he sighed deeply.

Corrin couldn't be happier. She grinned. "There you are! I knew you wouldn't hide from me."

Kaze shook his head. A light huff of indignation stole from his lips. "I would prefer if you didn't scream like that. What if there were enemies nearby?"

Corrin snorted. "We're in the Astral Realm. We're perfectly safe here." Most of the time, at least.

"Regardless, you should never give away your position when isolated from the main body of the army." Now she was being lectured. She curled her lips into a pout. "Please, for all our sakes, try to refrain from such behaviour in the future."

 _For all our sakes…_

 _Maybe she_ had _been a tad selfish…_ "I'm sorry," Corrin said. She sighed dejectedly, chewing her bottom lip. "I just wanted to find you so badly… but thank you for coming back." A smile returned to her lips at that revelation. It quickly evolved into a sly grin. Her crimson eyes sparkled. "You were worried about my safety – that proves how good you are!"

Kaze clenched his jaw, eyes turning from the kind expression on her face. "Why do insist on saying such things?" His low voice, barely a whisper, sounded with hurt, such hurt Corrin hadn't seen from him before.

It stole the breath from her lungs. "What?"

"Please, stop. Just leave me alone." It was hardly a snap of words, nothing like the harshness she'd experienced from others, but hearing it from him, hearing it from Kaze who never yelled, never raised his voice…

Corrin faltered, taking a step towards him.

 _Something was wrong. This wasn't like him–_

"K-Kaze?"

Kaze jolted. His expression soured. "…My apologies, Milady. I should not have spoken to you so rudely." The pain in his eyes blurred into something deeper, a darkness she'd never seen before. A storm cloud, a void of hurt he'd caged within himself.

She shouldn't have pressed. "No, no, this is all my fault." She bit her lip, a sliver of pain stopping her from asking, stopping the curiosity and concern building inside. "No one likes being pestered like this. I'm sorry, Kaze."

She whirled on her feet, dashing away from him before she could see his expression change. Her legs drove her through her Astral Castle, only stopping as she heard a familiar _thwack_ of arrows hitting their target. She paused beside the archery range, eyes scanning over its exterior. She'd never really been inside one before, even the one she had built in her _last_ Astral Castle. Though… that one was Nohrian styled, made from dark stone. This one was brighter, open to the outside air, with long wooden floorboards and tatami flooring.

Curiosity got to her and she peered inside. Takumi drew his bow back, nocking an arrow with powerful movements. The string pulled back, he levelled his yumi at the target at the other end of the range. A single breath of time past between them. Concentration steeled in his movements, awe in Corrin's eyes as she watched, he inhaled deeply. And loosed the arrow.

It flew straight and true, hitting the target dead in the centre. The sight made her gasp, a sudden breath of air that made Corrin realise she'd been holding her breath. Takumi wiped at the sweat glistening on his brow before noticing he had an audience. He met her eyes, a glance that lasted not a second, before turning back to his bow.

"Hello, Takumi," Corrin said. Her not-so-stealthy cover had been blown so she decided to run with it. Nerves fluttered in her chest. She stepped into the archery range, staring up at the open ceiling, noting how the floor felt beneath her bare toes.

 _So this is what it's like…_

Moments passed before Corrin realised he hadn't answered her. "Takumi? I said hello."

A knot formed on his brow. He tended to his bow, eyes firmly on it. "Yeah. I heard you." The gruffness of his voice came as a shock. "Do you need something?"

Corrin flushed. An excuse. She needed an excuse.

 _The shopping. Right._

"Oh, well, a few of us are heading into town to gather some supplies. I was wondering if you'd like to join us," she said. Her heart hammered in her ears. She tried to ignore the burning embarrassment painted on her cheeks.

"Yeah, the thing is… I'm busy right now. Practicing." He righted himself, nocking another arrow. "Can't you see?"

Of course she could. She swallowed. He loosed the arrow and it sunk right beside the previous. Another perfect shot.

"I can," she said, hating the way her voice quivered, the way his words, his attitude, caused a torrent of emotions to swirl within her. "But it could be an opportunity to get to know each other. You… you don't seem to care about that."

Takumi breathed a sudden sigh. "You hit the nail on the head. I know I _should_ trust you, since we're siblings, but we were raised worlds apart. We don't have anything in common."

 _Nothing in common._

"We're fighting for the same cause."

 _Wasn't that enough?_

"You grew up with the enemy."

 _Traitor._

"S-Surely I've proven my loyalty by now." It was so hard, so desperately hard, to keep her voice from breaking. Everything she remembered, everything about him, the anger in his eyes, the pain in his voice, came back like a sudden shower of cold water.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean we can suddenly act like siblings."

Corrin swallowed the tightness in her throat. She couldn't force any words out, could only stare at the ground between her feet. Silence thrummed around them, baited and uneasy.

"Are we through?" Takumi said finally. "I've got things to do."

Corrin left without another word.

* * *

The bustle of the town markets was loud. Too loud. It thundered in her ears as she desperately wished for quiet. To be alone. Why had she decided to come along, anyway?

She sighed for the umpteenth time, not noticing Sakura's eyes on her.

"A-Are you all right?" Sakura asked. She held the straw basket tightly to her, glancing up at her big sister with flushed cheeks. "You've… you've been sighing a lot."

Corrin glanced across the busy street, to the vendors and armoury opposite them. Where Takumi stood, studying a bow intently. He'd come anyway, sticking with his retainers – well, mainly Oboro, as Subaki had dragged Hinata away to look at lotions or soap or whatever it was he trying to get Hinata to buy.

Corrin turned her eyes back to the heavenly fruit displayed before her. "I don't seem to be very good at making friends," she said.

"Th-That's not true!" Sakura cried a tad loudly, flushing crimson as she gulped back her sudden cry. "U-Um… what I mean is… you've been a very good friend to me, Corrin. We all r-really look up to you." She nodded feverishly.

Her words soothed the sickening churning in Corrin's stomach. "Thank you. You've been a really good friend to me, too. I'm glad you're my sister."

"Oh!" Sakura beamed a gentle smile but couldn't meet her sister's eyes for very long. "Th-Thank you."

It didn't take long for Corrin's expression to drop again. "I tried talking to Takumi," she said.

Sakura lifted her eyes, waiting patiently for Corrin to continue.

"He said we don't have anything in common." She sighed. "It's true, I guess. I just thought, now that I'm back and all…"

That it would all go smoothly? That they'd return to being the happy family she could barely remember being?

She didn't know.

"W-Well, you shouldn't give up!" Sakura chimed, nodding eagerly. "If you don't have anything in c-common, then… maybe you could… try something he likes?"

 _Something Takumi likes…_ "Archery, perhaps?" What else did he like? What else did he do? She didn't know the slightest thing about him.

Sakura nodded. "Takumi is the best archer we have. I'm s-sure he'd be willing to teach you!"

 _I'm not…_

"Let's hope it works."

Corrin glanced back to Takumi, to see him quickly avert his eyes. She headed over, feeling Sakura's hopeful eyes on her back.

"Takumi?" Corrin began. Takumi stood taller, finally meeting her eyes. Being face-to-face like this, Corrin noted that she was a good inch or two taller than him.

 _Little brother indeed…_

"How would you feel about training me on the bow?" she asked, forcing a soft smile to her face. A swarm of bees span endlessly in her belly.

Takumi frowned. "I don't see the point."

"You said we have nothing in common," Corrin said. "So I'm trying to change that. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other. Then, in our next battle, hopefully I can demonstrate my loyalty better."

Takumi paused. His eyes cased over Corrin's face, her expression, her eyes. She stiffened, wondering if this was what his targets felt like when he trained his bow on them. Watched. _Studied._

Finally, he sighed. "You get one shot at it, all right?" Corrin's heart soared. "If you start slowing me down, that's it."

Corrin couldn't help the smile on her face, the elation fluttering inside. "Of course. I'll do my best to keep up. Thank you, Takumi."

At his name, he blinked as if he hadn't expected this response, hadn't expected the kind of smile it would bring to her face. He tore his eyes away, inspecting the bow in his hands. "Hmph. We'll see."

Elation swam through Corrin's veins. They finished the shopping quickly, Corrin catching herself humming every-so-often. She'd managed to find a crack in Takumi's armour. A way to worm herself in, to find something in common. Even if she'd had to make it herself.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, the group ready to head back to the Astral Realm, when a villager stumbled towards them, bleeding and wheezing.

"F-Faceless– th-they're–" he gasped and staggered on his feet before collapsing. He fell, legs giving way, crashing to the hard ground. Kaze was by his side, checking his vitals, before shaking his head.

It was then that the screams began.

"Wh-What's going on?" Corrin cried. Hysteria ensued, the crowds turning into a river of people coursing through the village, away from the terrors beyond.

"We've got trouble!" Jakob called. He readied his knives, stepping around swaths of people. "This village is under attack by the faceless!"

"Then we fight." Corrin glanced around her allies, suddenly wishing she'd convinced more to join them on their shopping trip. "Protect the villagers!"

The faceless stumbled through the town, attacking anything that moved. Bodies littered the streets, blood painting the dirt paths. Corrin kept her eyes up, away from the disfigured villagers crushed by the monsters they were now fighting.

The close quarters worked to their advantage. Faceless were forced to work the streets in single file, their sweeping limbs crashing against buildings, against carts and stalls. Corrin kept a watchful eye on her allies. It would be too easy for them to be cornered, the narrow streets and sudden dead-ends a thing to look out for.

A sudden cry ripped through the air. Corrin whirled to see Takumi, Fujin Yumi drawn, face-to-face with a giant Faceless. It tore down on him, backing him against walls, lunging and not giving him the time or space to fight back. Takumi's retainers were nowhere in sight. He ducked, rolled away as the faceless slammed its heavy fist to the ground, shattering a wooden cart into splinters. He drew his bow, the string materialising in a flash of light, before the Faceless swung again. The light shattered. Takumi staggered, the fist barely missing his side.

Corrin made for him, Yato in hand, when she was yanked back by her hair. Her skull burned, pain ripping through her scalp. Pain tore from her throat. Tears stung in her eyes, hands grappling for her hair to find a monstrous fist curled around her long silver locks.

 _Why now–?!_

There was no one else around. She'd directed her team to help the villagers and now–

She needed help. Takumi needed help.

The faceless tugged her back. Its fist raised, blotting out the sun, ready to crush her in a single blow. Takumi's cry filled the air. Her vision swam, blurring with tears, with pain. She arched her Yato behind her and it sliced through her hair like paper. She was free.

Corrin was at Takumi's side before she could think. Pain and fury, the desire not to lose her brother again, coursed through her veins as she struck the beast. An arch of silver, the blade slicing across its back. It roared, a guttural, inhuman cry. A flash of light shot by her, burying into the faceless still holding the curls of Corrin's hair.

The two faceless were down in the span of a breath. The two Hoshidan royals coated in blood, muscles aching and chests heaving, they shared a wide-eyed glance. Corrin swiped at her tears, streaking a line of red across her skin. She flashed him a smile.

"Told you I'd prove my loyalty," she said through ragged breaths. He just blinked in return. Shock and something more, something unrecognisable and foreign flashed in his expression, before another faceless roared nearby and the moment was lost. Corrin bolted for the faceless in time to see a young girl cowering nearby, a lance held between shaking hands.

She cut down the beast before turning to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl shrieked, shooting her lance up at Corrin. The dragon princess lurched out of the way in time, avoiding getting stabbed by a cowering villager. The girl finally realised Corrin was a human, not a disgusting faceless, and lowered her weapon.

"N-No! My mother… my friends…" she sobbed, rivers of tears running down her face.

"I'm here to help," Corrin said in a tone she hoped was reassuring. "Where are they?"

The girl shook her head. "My mother wouldn't take my hand. She's... she's..."

 _Oh._

Corrin's heart sank. "I'm so sorry," she said. "Stay behind me. I'll keep you safe."

The girl sniffled before standing on trembling legs. "No!" She shook her head with fervour, holding up her lance. "I have to fight! For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me!"

Corrin wasn't going to argue that. The girl stayed by her side, identifying herself as Mozu, and soon re-joined with the rest of Corrin's allies. They routed the rest of the faceless before night had fully encompassed the land. Mozu decided to join them and wouldn't take no for an answer. Corrin met her determination with a smile before weariness overcame her features. She was able to hold herself together, to keep herself stable despite the staring, despite the eyes on her choppy hair, until she made it to her treehouse and stepped inside.

Her reflection in the mirror was the final straw. It wasn't the blood splattered on her pale skin, it wasn't the chinks in her armour or the weariness on her face. Her hair was in tatters. It was uneven, choppy, barely reaching past her chin. It was different. It wasn't her. It was another reminder that what she had was gone.

A curt knock on the door made her jump, made her swipe at the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Yes?" she said, managing to keep her voice firm.

"It is Jakob, Milady," her butler said.

Corrin drew a deep breath and steeled herself before approaching the door. She opened it and let Jakob in before clicking it shut. If it was anyone else, she would've remained silent.

He studied her for a moment. A cloud of emotions ran over his eyes. "Would you like for me to tend to your hair?" he asked, voice cutting a low tone through the silence. His words were gentle, unexpecting, and what she needed.

Corrin tilted her head in the slightest nod. She allowed Jakob to direct her to the chair before her mirror, to run a brush through her hair and work out all the knots, all the clumps of blood. He worked at her hair with deft fingers. Fine strands floated down, littering the carpet around them. She didn't care about the itchy strands landing on her. She'd have a bath afterwards anyway. A long, long bath.

She didn't look at herself in the mirror until Jakob finished his work. He stepped back, brushing hairs off her shoulders with a quick flick of his fingers.

Short. Her hair was so _short_. So unlike what she'd had before, so unlike it her heart sank. The strands kicked up around her chin and ears. The layers were short and had a mind of their own. Only her fringe had stayed the same. It was all that could be salvaged.

"Thank you," she said. She didn't even try to smile.

* * *

Jakob ran her a bath and she spent the next hour soaking in it until the water grew cold and even after. When she finally drew herself from the water, she barely had the strength to dry herself, let alone dress herself. She managed to get into a light robe, pulling it tight around her, and stood in the centre of the room.

Her thoughts stilled. Mind fell blank. Her shoulders felt heavy, but that was all she could feel. There was nothing else. Nothing.

Firm, short knocks pounded on her door. This time, she didn't jump. She turned to the door, wondering, hoping if they would go away. If she just stood here, would they leave her alone? Would the floor swallow her whole?

Again the knocks thumped on her door. Corrin didn't move.

"Corrin? It's… It's Takumi." His voice muffled through the door. Corrin found herself moving towards it, opening it without thinking. Takumi stood there, hand raised as if to knock again. His eyes widened. They lingered on her face, on the short layers of hair cupping her cheeks.

"Can… can I come in?"

Corrin drifted her eyes away from his, stepping back into the room. She held the door open until he entered and then let it fall shut. He stepped into her room, making his way to the centre without looking at her. His hand rubbed at his neck.

"Look… I need to thank you for what you did today," he said, words mumbling. "But it won't happen again. I'm stronger than that. I was just…" he trailed off, slowly turning to face her. She wasn't looking at him. No emotions ran in her eyes or on her face.

"Corrin?"

It was such an effort to blink. To breathe. Could she just stop breathing?

" _Corrin."_ Her name sounded firmer, she raised her eyes up to his. He was frowning, unfamiliar concern in his eyes. "Are you… okay?"

She could've laughed. Okay? Did she look okay? What kind of question was that?

Instead, she sighed. It took all the air from her lungs, drawing all her energy, all her will to hide her thoughts, with it.

"I wanted to be like Camilla," Corrin said. Her voice was barely a whisper, barely a pitch louder than a breath. "I grew my hair out because of her. And I loved it. I really felt like her sister, like their family. But now…" Her fingers graced near her neck, where the long strands of her hair should've been, only to catch nothing but air. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Sorry. I doubt you want to hear about them…"

She was met with silence, no response from Takumi, before he closed the distance between them. Then, he did something that shattered her remaining willpower. He pulled her into his arms.

Her head found his shoulder, hands winding into his shirt. The floodgates opened and Corrin dissolved into ragged sobbing. She held onto him as if he was the only solid thing keeping her here, as if she would fade away into nothing otherwise.

His arms wound around her back, pulling her close. He was warm. Gentle. A comfort amidst a storm of emotions. He smelt like wood and soap. So foreign yet homely. And she felt safe. Safe in his arms, in his embrace. And she let herself cry until no more tears would flow, until she stepped back from him sheepishly and apologised. He grunted a response, acting nonchalant about it, but a faint dusting of red on his cheeks said otherwise.

He went to leave, muttering that he'd done what he came for, and stilled in the open doorway. "Tomorrow," he said, not facing her, his eyes staring out across the courtyard.

Corrin rubbed at her sore eyes. "Pardon?"

"We'll start tomorrow."

 _Oh. The archery._

Corrin smiled as Takumi glanced back at her. His eyes widened fractionally before he turn them away.

"Okay," she said.

Takumi left without another word, but the silence that followed didn't bother Corrin at all.

* * *

 **And so it begins.**

 **Couldn't wait to write this chapter, so here you go.**

 **Updates may space out a bit more after this, as uni begins and I actually have to study?**

 **Until then,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Black Waters

Chapter 9: Black Waters

Also known as: Can't-Corrin-Catch-A-Break

Sorry for the wait! Uni has been hectic and super stressful, but I managed to churn this out! Enjoy!

* * *

Corrin stared across the waters, clear and placid as they sailed on their way to Nohr, and couldn't help the building trepidation churning in her stomach. She desperately wished she could feel as calm as the ocean looked. The soft breeze caught the short strands of her hair and it just felt so different. Too different. Mourning the loss of her hair had been the strangest thing and now she was just numb thinking about it. It just made this time, this new life, too different. It already _felt_ different, and now she even _looked_ different. And she'd gone and cried about it. To _Takumi_.

She really didn't want to think about _that_. He probably thought she was nuts.

This morning, they'd managed to board the last boat leaving the harbour heading for Cheve, cutting it closer than Corrin had liked. She felt sick, and it wasn't because of the gentle rocking of the boat. The dull ache in her arms didn't help either. They were a lovely gift from her first archery lesson with Takumi early that morning. She sighed just thinking of it.

She should've known it would be tough. Should've known he'd be tough on her. Strict, even. The glower hadn't left his face, hazel eyes watching her persistently, even as she'd finally managed to nock an arrow and draw the bow back properly. Once.

They'd had to cut practice short but as Takumi grumbled that she wasn't _completely useless_ at it, she gathered that meant there'd be a second chance somewhere on the horizon. She was making progress. With Takumi, at least. Kaze, on the other hand…

He had to be avoiding her. She hadn't spoken to him since yesterday morning. Their eyes would meet, a flicker of eyes catching, before he would subsequently turn away or disappear completely. It certainly didn't help that his twin brother, Saizo, hadn't let her out of his sight since he'd joined. She'd only just noticed it recently, finally figuring out why she constantly felt watched.

Ryoma's other retainer, Kagero, also kept a close eye on her. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"This is a breath of fresh air," Corrin said as Jakob came beside her, and she leant against the railing. "I forgot what it was like at sea."

Jakob's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before recognition settled in and he nodded. "Ah. Was it quite like this?"

Corrin could tell he wished to ask more about her past, about that _other_ time. She forced a smile. "It was different."

She was glad he didn't press further.

"How's your arm? I know it hasn't stopped you from completing your "duties", regardless of me telling you to take it easy." Corrin rolled her eyes at that. Just this morning he'd served her breakfast and tea, ignoring her protests with that genteel smile of his.

"How lucky I am to have such a kind Master, for you to worry so much about me," Jakob said. "But as I said this morning, I am fine."

" _Sure_ you are." Corrin turned and jabbed her finger against the wrappings on his arm. Even Jakob, with his professional mask, couldn't hold back his yelp of pain. "Knew it."

"I take it back. You are a cruel Master."

"You know you love me."

Jakob didn't get to respond to that as Corrin spied Silas meandering around the deck. She approached him with a tight smile.

"Hey, Silas," she said, and a smile brightened his eyes when he saw her. "How are you doing?"

"Corrin!" His green eyes lit up with an excited sparkle. "I can hardly believe what we're doing. Years ago I could never have imagined travelling like this with you." He laughed. "Well, we did imagine it, actually. I just never thought it would happen!"

It felt easier to smile, now. "Me too. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" She turned serious, voice dropping into a low tone. "Are you okay? With us returning to Nohr…"

His smile didn't falter a fraction. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous. But as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. On my honour as a knight, I swear I'll follow you, no matter where that leads."

She knew. She knew that all too well. It hurt how well she knew that, how she knew how deep his dedication to her ran. And now she was making his face their old allies… even if he didn't remember.

Corrin found Sakura staring out across the water as she had done earlier.

"We're pretty lucky to catch the last boat leaving the harbour," Corrin said to her.

Sakura beamed a gentle smile. "I know. It's been such a long march…" She sighed her relief. "I'm really looking forward to r-resting a bit."

Azura came up from below deck, golden eyes impassive. "I wouldn't get too comfortable. Remember, we are on our way to Nohr." A gentle warning, but it shattered the calm that had wrapped Corrin in a pleasant embrace. "Some of the passengers on this ship could be our enemies."

A huff sounded, making Corrin turn. Takumi stood with his arms folded, staring across their group scattered on the deck.

"Yes, and there could be a spy amongst us," he said. A deep shiver shot down Corrin's spine.

 _A spy._

She couldn't help but feel like he was referring to her.

"What are you talking about, Takumi?" Azura asked, the slightest furrow working her brow.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said incredulously. "That whiny little mage from Nohr. Whose idea was it to let him tag along?"

Everyone avoided looking at Corrin. Her heart clenched.

 _Why does everything he says make me feel inadequate?_

The whiny mage himself recoiled at the accusation. "I'm no threat, guys! I promise! Haven't I been helpful so far?"

Hinoka leant against the railing and nodded to her brother. "Don't worry, Takumi. I've been keeping a _very_ close eye on him."

The frown didn't lessen on Takumi's face. His hazel eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't know. Didn't he set everyone up back in Izumo? I wouldn't be surprised if he were plotting something."

Zola gaped. "But... but..." His already ghostly-white skin paled.

Hinoka flashed a grin at the mage. "Okay, I'll get my knife ready..."

Zola shrieked.

"Calm down, everyone," Corrin said, raising her voice over the commotion. "He stood with us through battle without stabbing us in the back, and as it is, he can't relay information to Nohr. He's harmless."

She couldn't believe she was defending _Zola._

Takumi breathed a tight sigh. "Sorry, I can't just take your word for it. I don't trust him."

 _I never said you had to_ trust _him…_

Corrin pulled a smile against the annoyance threatening to show on her face. "That's fine. A little scepticism won't hurt." Oh, how tempting it would be to add a dash of sarcasm. "Just try to be civil, okay?"

Takumi met Corrin's eyes for a moment, as if casing her expression, as if trying to find something hidden in her words. He then flicked his attention to Zola and sighed. "I'll do my best."

Somehow, Corrin doubted that.

Zola brightened, bright eyes gleaming up at Takumi. "Lord Takumi…!"

Takumi's glower returned in a flash. "What's wrong with you? Did I say that you could speak my name?"

Zola shrunk back. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Corrin could tell this was going to be a long journey. She stayed up on the deck for hours, watching the vacant horizon, the wake left from the tremendous ship, the sea birds circling overhead. It was a moment of calm. Peace. She closed her eyes and listened to the chattering of the birds.

 _When did I learn to take pleasure in such simple things?_

A moment of peace, a breath of fresh air, the gentle listing of the boat. The salt spray in the air… the sweet wind brushing away the heat of the sun…

For a moment, she was back there. On a boat from a different time. She could pretend, for just a minute, that she was back there. That she hadn't torn her family apart. That things weren't different now.

But that was a lie. One that she couldn't forget.

Soft footfalls tapped behind her, and Corrin flicked her eyes open and bit back the tightness welling in her throat.

"The captain says we could reach Nohr tomorrow, with favourable winds," Sakura said, coming to stand beside Corrin.

"I wouldn't mind if it took longer," Corrin admitted. She leant on her arms on the wooden rails, relishing in the soft caress of the wind. "It's so relaxing up here."

Sakura shook her head. "N-Not for me. I've been feeling a bit seasick, to be honest. So have a few others." She glanced back to the cabin with a tight smile. "I've been tending to them as b-best as I can, but…" She pursed her lips and looked back to Corrin. "It looks like you've really taken to the sea. You've been out here for hours!"

Corrin inhaled deeply, tasting the salt in the air, and smiled. "I really have. There's just something calming about the ocean…" Her voice trailed off as a rush of wind burst by. Sakura gripped the railing, a faint yelp spilling from her, tossing the locks of her hair wildly. There was a time when the wind would've done the same to Corrin, but as it was, the short tendrils of her hair flailed aimlessly around her chin.

"It appears that the weather is turning on us," Corrin noted. She scanned the horizon, a cluster of dark clouds looming behind them.

"O-Oh, you're right," Sakura said, following Corrin's gaze. "Those clouds don't look good. Look at the w-waves!"

The ocean had begun to build in energy, waves rising from the darkened sea, tips of white dotting what had been calm and peaceful moments ago.

 _There goes that moment of peace…_

Corrin nodded. "Let's head inside before we get soaked."

A jarring impact thudded through the boat, sending the two Princesses stumbling and grappling for the railing.

"Wh-Whoa. It's really rough out there," Corrin said. The impact stole her breath and sent her heart thundering in her chest.

Sakura breathed a sob. "We've stopped moving! How is that even possible?"

"Maybe there's a problem with the boat," Corrin offered, hoping it to be true, but the churning in her gut said otherwise. She forced a smile for her younger sister. "Let's go speak to the Captain."

The two flinched as blistering winds blew across the deck, freezing and billowing with force as they stirred greater waves from the sea. The dark clouds had engulfed the sky completely, blotting out the warm sun, looming dangerously overhead. The sea birds were nowhere in sight.

"I've never seen a storm on this quickly. This can't be normal!" Corrin gasped and held tighter to the railing.

Sakura drew closer to Corrin on shaky legs. "Me neither! I-I'm scared, Corrin." She whimpered, sucking in a short breath with a tight sob. Corrin straightened and stepped towards her sister, forcing her fear back. She had to stand tall, be a pillar of strength, someone Sakura could rely on. She couldn't falter now.

"L-Look at the sea!" Sakura gasped. "Those waves are massive! This boat is too big to capsize, right?" She shot a wide-eyed, fearful glance to Corrin, lips trembling. Corrin froze at the sight of the waves, of the dark walls of water rising from the sea. _"Right?"_

The sight of bubbles bursting forth as if a patch of sea was boiling gave Corrin her voice. "Stand back! There's something in the water!"

The water swirled, coiling in on itself before a shimmering figure burst from the depths, launching out of the water and onto the deck before them. Their form was faint, flickering in the dark, barely visible but strikingly _there._ They glowed as if lit from within by hot flames, veiled by a cloak that hid their identity.

Sakura shrieked, stumbling to dart back behind Corrin. The figure didn't move, only stood there, a faint hiss of noise pouring from them.

Corrin recognised that flickering form, that cloaked visage. "You… are you the spirit who appeared when my mother was killed?"

The spirit that haunted her dreams. That haunted her life twice over, stealing the life of her mother not once, but twice.

Azura skidded onto the deck, stopping behind the spirit on the opposite side of Corrin and Sakura. "Corrin, what's going on?"

Corrin's heart stopped dead. "Azura!"

 _She couldn't be here, not now!_

The spirit turned. Corrin fumbled for her blade, her Dragonstone, anything to stop the spirit, to stop it taking another life, another life that would hang over Corrin's head–

 _Stop–!_

The flickering visage launched itself at Azura before Corrin's fingers wound around her blade. Her cry caught in her throat, fear reaching Azura's golden eyes as the sword arched towards her–

Steel clashed as Kaze caught the blade against his shuriken. He swung forward, the figure darting away but never straying far.

"Milady, are you okay?" Kaze asked, standing firm in front of Azura.

Azura collected herself and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Kaze." Their voices barely registered over the roar of wind, over the stinging rain shooting down on them like frosted knives.

"Lady Corrin, what is that thing?" Kaze asked.

Corrin swallowed her fear once more. "Your guess is as good as mine," she said, holding back the urge to say anything more. "This storm came out of nowhere, and now this spirit…"

"Maybe it came from the water…" Azura offered.

"Well, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands. Whatever this spirit is, it seems capable of sinking the ship!" Kaze said.

 _As if I'm going to let that happen._

"We've come too far for that!" Corrin said, her words more for herself than anyone.

 _I've come too far._

"Everyone, on guard! Gather those who can fight. We're not going down that easily!"

* * *

Corrin should've known the spirit wouldn't attack alone. Her allies spilled onto the deck to be met on every direction by pegasi knights, all flickering and barely visible like the cloaked figure. There were wyvern riders, kinshi knights… they'd come prepared.

Her allies grouped together on deck, staring wildly at their enemies surrounding them. Fear flickered in their eyes, anger, frustration and trepidation worked into their features.

They were surrounded.

Corrin scanned her allies, thinking, thinking, _thinking_ for a solution, an idea, anything to get them through this, to minimalize casualties to–

 _No. We're all getting through this._

 _But Jakob was injured. Rinkah was seasick, Mozu had just learned how to use a bow from Setsuna of all people. Hinoka and Subaki had their pegasi but in these winds– and they had kinshi knights–_

"Corrin."

 _Sakura and Jakob could still heal and Saizo was formidable, but with their numbers…_

"Corrin."

… _And they probably had reinforcements, and we should've been prepared for this. Why did I think it was going to be easy?_

" _Corrin."_ Takumi's voice cut through her haze of thoughts, a tight hand on her shoulder shaking her mind from its stupor. She blinked into his hazel eyes as they burned into hers. A staggered breath left her lungs as she realised everyone was watching her.

"I-I–"

"You're not going to let them get to you, are you? This is nothing!" He pulled his hand away, though she could still feel the heat from his touch. A fleeting warmth amidst the storm. "We'll back you up. Just tell us what to do."

Sakura nodded quickly. "I'm not scared. N-Not with you guys here!" She managed a smile as Hinoka stepped forward.

"Stay focused, Corrin," Hinoka said. "Everything'll be all right. This is nothing we can't handle."

A soothing warmth bloomed in Corrin's chest and she nodded, a new strength pouring through her veins.

She lifted her head and faced the oncoming force with not a thread of fear. "Then let's do this. For Hoshido!"

" _For Hoshido!"_

The rallying cry was what they needed as their enemies descended from the air. They fought with fervour, energy fuelling their movements, their hearts. And it was working.

Takumi's aim was impeccable, even in the storm. Blinding streaks of lights shot from his bow, felling pegasi knights left and right. They dropped to the deck, spilling from their mounts, and kept fighting even when bleeding, even when grossly injured.

Hinoka and Subaki always seemed to be everywhere they were needed, darting across the deck and over the crashing waves to save allies in the nick of time. Subaki even snatched Hana out of a tight spot and pulled her onto the back of his pegasi, which she didn't seem to appreciate from the sounds of her cry over the storm.

Corrin almost couldn't believe that they were holding their own, when a kinshi knight sped across the sea towards them. Dark hair fluttered behind her, a deep scar cut across her face. Recognition shot through Corrin with a bolt of fear, a flash of memories of her, Reina, from another time.

" _I will grant you the most divine death if you'll let me hear you scream…"_

And with it came a memory of Takumi that blotted it out, an arrow pierced through the air, bouncing off the edge of Corrin's blade.

" _Damn, so close. I was aiming for your traitorous head."_

Fear sliced deep, a darkness enveloping her, wrapping heavy chains of regret, so much regret, that her mind wouldn't release her from.

" _Quiet, Nohrian scum. I've had enough of your lies to last a lifetime."_

Lies. Was that all she was now? A lie? A pretender, an interloper who only brought chaos, destruction?

" _I'm going to kill you all and bring peace back to Hoshido!"_

Hoshido. Her home. Their home.

Dark. Why was it so dark, so cold, why did the battle blur around her, the storm drowning any words, Sakura's words as she tried to snap Corrin back to reality.

" _I'll… kill you all… Y-Yes… if I kill the Nohrians… surely the pain… the pain in my head with go away…"_

 _Takumi…_

"–Corrin!" Sakura's final cry jolted Corrin back in time to see Reina slice through the wyvern rider feet from her. The rider and their mount vanished into the black water churning below.

"Hello, Lady Corrin," Reina said, the wings of her giant bird flapping a steady beat. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound."

Corrin blanched, head whirling. She felt sick. So sick. She could barely think. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm Reina, a kinshi knight from Hoshido. Yukimura sent me here to provide you with my special brand of assistance. Specifically, skewering enemies by the dozen." She sighed, a breath so blissful it caught Corrin off-guard. "Oh, I wish you could have seen some of the work I did on the way here. The depth of agony was palpable, and the palette of violent reds...so vivid. Mmm..."

"Wh-What?"

Reina pulled a smile. "I'm talking about the enemies I killed on the way here."

"Y-You're not going to kill any of us, right? Just our enemies?" A stupid question but with the way her heart was lurching in her throat, she had to be sure.

Reina laughed, loud and bellowing. "Of course! I'm sorry if you misunderstood. Please, just point me in the direction of anything you would like to die."

"Right." That's easy. "Anyone glowing purple would be a good start..."

The battle went their way with Reina shooting across the deck at tremendous speeds, felling those that the others couldn't reach. Soon the remaining figures vanished, fading into nothing as if they were never a threat, never corporeal in the first place.

Corrin drew back her blade with a deep sigh, the final figure dispersed. "That's the last of them."

"Ha!" Takumi breathed a short burst of laughter. "Those stupid things didn't know who they were messing with."

His confidence brought a smile to her face and she thought back to the way he spoke to her during the fight. So confident, so assured in their victory, in them. In _her._ He trusted his allies with all his being and leant them strength in return. He was nothing like the Takumi in her memory, blinded by fury and heartache, mourning what Corrin could never understand.

He was happy.

And she loved his laugh.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling like yourself again, Takumi," she found herself saying. She smiled at him as he nodded.

"Me too." His smile faltered, his eyes dropped to the deck. "After all, I have a long way to go to redeem myself…"

"Takumi…"

Corrin's heart went out to him. He'd attacked his people, his family, and it shattered his pride. It broke a very core part of him and now… now he felt that he had to build it up again.

If only he knew. That simply wasn't true.

Corrin knew exactly how he felt.

A flicker of purple. The cloaked figure stood behind Takumi, sword raised, as her brother lifted his eyes back to hers, not seeing the threat behind him–

His name ripped from her throat. _"Takumi–!"_

"Lord Takumi, move!" Zola darted out of nowhere, thrusting Takumi out of the way and taking the blow instead. A spray of blood, Zola collapsed with a gurgle of pain.

"He saved me!" Takumi gasped, his hazel eyes wide, staring down at Zola whose blood trickled across the wooden deck. His fingers stilled on his Fujin Yumi as shock took hold.

"N-Now's your chance!" Zola choked out. "Take him out!"

Takumi had the arrow drawn before the next breath. "With pleasure!"

He shot true, the arrow connecting in a blinding flash as the spirit dispersed into nothing.

"That did it," Takumi breathed.

"Well done...Lord...Takumi..." Zola croaked, speaking through the pain. "Oh...I forgot. I'm not supposed to say your name..." Choked coughs racked his lungs, the small mage writhing.

Takumi swallowed, averting his eyes. "Oh."

Sakura came quickly by, holding a Sun Festal tightly in her hands. "Zola! Are you okay?" She knelt before him, studying the injury. "It looks like you took quite a shot there. Here, I can help heal your wounds."

Zola could barely nod. "Thank you, milady..."

Takumi watched as Sakura weaved her healing magic, the wound slowly closing, flesh mending together. He didn't say anything, just stood by, deep in thought.

Finally, Sakura was done and Zola got to his feet, albeit wobbly.

"That was extremely courageous, Zola," Corrin said. She had never imagined seeing that from Zola, of all people. "Are you all right?"

Zola shrugged it off. "It was nothing. I'm just glad that Lady Sakura was able to heal me."

Corrin shook her head. "I beg to differ. It was not nothing. It was a remarkably selfless act."

Takumi opened his mouth as if to say something, before clamping it shut. He huffed a sigh as if working the courage to speak. "Zola..." Takumi said finally. "I have something to say to you."

"Yes, Lord Tak—I mean yes, milord?"

Takumi clenched his jaw. "Please. You've more than earned the right to speak my name." A moment passed before he added: "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Zola blinked in shock. His mouth hung agape. "Really? You mean that?"

Takumi nodded stiffly and folded his arms. "Yes. Talk is cheap, and I still think I was smart not to trust you at first, but you may have just saved my life. It was a heroic act."

Corrin tried to fight back a smile, the tremendous grin that was threatening to show, at her brother's words. He really had changed, to be able to say such things to a Nohrian. Her heart bubbled happily at the thought.

Zola beamed. "Thank you, Lord Takumi! I'm just following Lady Corrin's lead. If it weren't for her, I may have died at the hands of Lord Leo in Izumo. Now maybe you'll have the chance to perform a similar gesture."

Takumi blanched and shot a wide-eyed look at Corrin. "Wait, Corrin jumped in front of an attack meant for you? Right after you tried to kill her?"

Corrin snorted. The way he said it made it sound so comical and stupid. "No, Takumi. It wasn't exactly like that. I merely asked Leo to spare Zola's life. He was helpless and defeated." She shrugged but found it hard to meet his incredulous stare.

Zola nodded. "Yes. That kindness was enough to sway Lord Leo. He merely exiled me instead of taking my life."

Takumi raised an eyebrow but said, "I see. Well, I just hope we can put all of this behind us."

"Of course, milord!"

Corrin really couldn't believe it. For Takumi and Zola to have some form of trust between them… maybe her ideals, her cause, wasn't so much of a fool's errand as she thought. Maybe there was a possibility of peace between Hoshido and Nohr. Just Maybe.

She could only hope.

* * *

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who made this chapter possible!

Thank you APHUnitedNations for your lovely comment of support. Uni is super stressful and your review made me smile and made it a little less intense.

Thanks also to: Friedkimchilover. Corrin's super upset about her hair mainly because its just another thing that makes this time _different._ And when you get super stressed and overworked its so easy to break down and cry over silly things.

Also thank you to: Dragonna, who has been a constant reviewer. Thanks so much!

And lastly, to Ente Isla, who made my day with her lovely review and gave me the strength to push through and get this chapter done! I was having a terrible day so seeing your lovely review made me smile so much. Thank you so so so much!

And to all of you who review, thank you!

I'll see you next chapter!


	12. Moments In Between

Chapter 9.5: Moments In Between

Also known as: Have-another-side-chapter

* * *

The blanket of night had long since fallen over the Astral Realm as Corrin walked through the courtyard. The rigid silence unsettled her when she had attempted to sleep. It was quiet. Too quiet, too empty of noise for to feel calm. She longed for the clashing of steel, of soldiers training through the night. She missed Nohr. That's why she couldn't sleep.

And then there were the nightmares.

A steady thwack sounded in the air, and Corrin found herself turning to the noise. She followed it, and the others that came in a slow succession, until she ended up by the archery range. A lone figure stood inside, drawing back an arrow, his eyes met with deep concentration.

Corrin was mesmerised. Stilled by the way he drew back the arrow with ease, the way the moonlight kissed his silver hair. The strong lines of his arms, his stance, his concentration. The arrow hit its mark.

 _Of course._

He was talented. No, more than that. He was…

Takumi glanced at her, finally noticing Corrin in the corner of his vision. His hazel eyes widened fractionally, not expecting to see her so late in the night.

Corrin gave him a soft smile, not moving from her position by the door. Would he ask her to leave? They'd finally gotten less… _antagonistic_ with each other, but that didn't mean he would be comfortable in her presence.

She waited, and he notched another arrow.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A simple question. There was no hint of pique in his voice, no annoyance at her presence.

She took a step forward. "I could ask you the same."

He loosed the arrow. It whizzed through the air and sank into the target. She didn't need to look to know that it'd hit the centre. He didn't look at her.

"I'm training."

Not that he needed to. "I couldn't sleep," she said. Corrin stepped inside the archery range and leant against the nearby wall, so she could watch him side-on. Mesmerising. It truly was. The power he held, the concentration in his movements. He took another arrow from his quiver. It was…

"Amazing…" Corrin breathed, a simple sigh of words. "You're amazing."

Takumi's fingers stiffened. He dropped his stance, loosening the bow. His brow twitched, as if unsure whether to frown or raise an eyebrow. Instead, he stared.

"You're incredibly skilled," Corrin said, as if she had the sudden need to clarify herself.

Takumi turned back to the targets and lifted his bow. "Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?"

She didn't miss the way his lips pressed together, firmly fighting back the desire to pull up into a smile. She wasn't going to say anything until she spotted an undeniable brush of crimson on his cheeks. "Are… are you blushing?"

The arrow loosed awkwardly and smacked into the wall beside the target. Takumi shot his head to her, wide eyed and mouth agape. "No!"

Now she laughed. "Oh, my gods, you _are."_ Her words, and bright, bubbly laughter, only made the blood surge painfully across his face. Her laughter cut through the night, soft and full of life. Something he hadn't heard before.

It made him pause.

That is, until she said, "you're so cute."

A scowl wrote across his face. "What? I am not!" His defiance only made her laugh harder. "That's not something you're meant to call a man!"

"I can if he's my little brother," Corrin chimed.

Takumi huffed and clicked his tongue, snatching another arrow from his quiver. He turned away from her, brow taught as if annoyed, but she knew better.

And it made her smile.

They settled into a gentle silence, broken periodically by the straining of the bow, the thwack of arrows. It made Corrin think of Xander, training through the night. The comparison drew tears to her eyes and she blinked them away before they could form.

She sank down the wall, sitting on the cold ground and drew her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them, creating a nest of warmth with her cloak. Finally, she placed her head on her knees and watched.

He was so skilled at archery. Even without his divine bow, the Fujin Yumi. He was able to hold his own in battle, able to keep his cool under pressure. Under the stress and strain of being looked up to, of being depended upon. She was in awe of his skill. Of his confidence, faked or not.

She was glad, truly, that she was able to talk to him like this.

That he didn't know what she'd done.

Further tears stung her eyes. She fought them away and sucked in a deep breath of the cool, nightly air.

Takumi continued to train as if she wasn't there.

Eventually, she asked, "why the bow?"

Takumi stilled, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow, before readying an arrow. "What?"

Corrin shrugged. She didn't know why she was even asking. "Just wondering why you took up the bow. Ryoma uses a katana and Hinoka's a pegasus knight. What made you choose the bow?"

Takumi paused. His eyes fell to the ground. A moment passed before he fired, the arrow hitting just off-centre. "Mother taught me," he said quietly.

Corrin straightened, lifting her head off her knees.

 _Mother…_

"What was she like?"

Silence. Takumi kept his eyes ahead, staring across the open space towards the targets littered with arrows like needles in pincushions.

"Kind," he said. His voice was soft, a fragile note above the silence. "She was wise, and gentle, and always thought of others before herself. She loved her people like her own family."

Corrin listened, thinking of the warm smile her mother – their mother – always wore.

"She didn't deserve that."

Corrin knew what he was talking about. She clenched her hands, pulling her arms tighter around herself as her stomach sunk painfully. "I'm sorry…"

Takumi's shoulders dropped. He spun an arrow between his fingers, looking down at it as if it held all the answers in the world. "It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? If I hadn't brought that sword… if I hadn't been there–"

"Don't say that!" The force of his words, the suddenness of it all, made Corrin jump. Takumi stared right at her, pain and hurt blending in his eyes. There was a flash of teeth as he clenched his jaw. His expression, and eyes, dropped. "Don't you know how happy you made her? I hadn't seen mother smile like that in years… no matter what we did."

"Takumi…"

"So don't talk about what would've been. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself over what happened." He lifted his eyes, still spinning the arrow. "We don't want you to blame yourself either…" That last part was barely a whisper, barely a breath, but in the silence of night she heard it all.

She nodded, as no words would form on her lips. She let what he said sink in, let a gentle silence take hold. Neither said anything for a moment. Takumi twirled the arrow in his hands, studied the bow for a while, before taking it up again.

Corrin waited until he loosed the arrow before speaking. "She was very good at archery, then?"

Takumi snorted. "Incredible, you mean?"

"Coming from you?"

"She'd been years ahead of me. Made me feel useless at it."

"Oh, I think you're pretty decent."

Takumi rolled his eyes, a smile tweaking his lips. "Mother was talented at many things. She even sowed these clothes for me."

"Really?"

Takumi nodded. He was really smiling now, hazel eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He fought the smile back until it was only slight, and concentrated on his archery again.

Corrin sighed whimsically. "I wish I could've gotten to know her better…"

Takumi watched her out of the corner of his eyes. "She would've liked you."

"Really?"

"You're both as nosy as each other. She had her premonitions, you stalk people in the middle of the night…"

"Hey!"

Takumi snorted, bursting into a short laugh. Corrin pouted at his words but the sound of his laughter, so rare and fleeting, made a fountain of joy bubble in her stomach.

Corrin rested her chin on her knees, fighting the burning flush on her cheeks. "That's mean," she whined.

"That's payback for calling me 'cute' earlier."

"You're a horrible brother."

He didn't respond to that jibe and took up his bow again. Corrin yawned, only now feeling the effects of little sleep. Her shoulders felt heavy, though Takumi's laughter had shocked her enough that she wasn't desperately about to drop to sleep.

A soft smile settled on her face as she watched him train again. "I'm truly glad I can talk to you like this." The words spilled from her lips, such an honest, personal thought that it shocked her to hear it from her mouth.

Takumi stilled, fingers winding tightly around his bow. There was no way he knew the deeper meaning of her words, but the silence was deafening and her heart thundered loudly in her chest. She wished he would say something, anything, to end the trepidation hanging over her.

"… I am, too…" he said, having turned his head away from her. She looked up at him, honestly wishing she could see what expression he wore that he held out of sight from her. He rubbed the back of his neck, knuckles brushing the long strands of his hair.

"I know… you've been trying. I get it." Again he fiddled with an arrow. "Even though I haven't been the easiest to get along with."

 _That's an understatement._

An unbidden smile crept up on Corrin's face.

"At first, I didn't trust you, but now…" he shook his head, drawing his bow quickly and firing, the arrow sinking into the target. "N-Never mind."

Corrin giggled, muffling the sound as her face pressed into her knees.

Takumi heard her anyway. "Wh-What?"

" _Never mind,"_ she sang, voice bubbling with laughter.

Takumi grumbled, a scowl on his face that didn't match the blush on his cheeks. He forced himself to concentrate on training, though it was hard to ignore the giggling Princess watching him. After a few arrows, he was met with silence, and after even more he was able to will himself to glance at her.

She'd fallen asleep. Her cheek pressed against her shoulder, lips slightly parted, a deep breath spilling from her.

Takumi sighed, deciding to let her sleep. He knew how much she needed to. The dark bags under her eyes, the way her shoulders slumped, the redness in her eyes, none of it was a secret to him or anyone else who saw her.

And so she slept, Takumi watching over her, until the early hours of the morning as the first light spread across the realm.

* * *

Takumi barely noticed when Oboro and Hinata came into the archery range before dawn.

"Hey, Lord Takumi!" Hinata called, too cheerful for how early it was, making Takumi flinch. He glanced nervously to Corrin where she slept, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Takumi wouldn't admit to finding that for her.

"Shut up!" Oboro hissed, whacking Hinata's shoulder. "Can't you see Lady Corrin's sleeping?"

"Oh, shoot!" He blanched, shrinking apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you're quiet," Takumi said. "You finished patrolling?" He began to pack up his bow and arrows as his two retainers went to retrieve the arrows he'd fired during the night.

"Yup! Passed over to Hana and Subaki," Hinata said.

Oboro snickered, yanking arrows from the target.

Takumi frowned, watching the two exchange giddy looks. "What is it?"

Oboro stiffened and quickly straightened. "Nothing, Lord Takumi."

That obviously wasn't true, but Takumi didn't press. They quickly tidied up the archery range, finishing just as the sun poked over the horizon. Corrin continued to sleep away, unbothered by the busy trotting of people around her.

Soon enough, Jakob stepped into the archery range, as poised as ever despite the early hour. "Lord Takumi, have you perhaps seen Lady Corrin anywhere–" his voice caught as he spotted her sleeping beside the door. He stilled, blinking at the sight of his master sleeping in the archery range. On the floor.

His voice dropped, expression remaining as calm and collected as ever, though he laced his words with threat. "Is there any particular reason why Lady Corrin is asleep on the floor?"

Hinata and Oboro made scarce work of themselves, not wanting to be the object of the butler's fury. They lingered nearby, cleaning bows and arrows, not straying close enough to be in the conversation but near enough to eavesdrop.

"She fell asleep." Takumi ignored the poison in Jakob's tone and continued tending to his bow.

Jakob studied the Prince for a slight moment, not a single aspect of his calm mask fading. He then knelt beside Corrin and spoke in a gentle tone only reserved for her, so soft that Takumi couldn't hear.

Not that he'd wanted to, anyway.

Corrin woke up sloppily, dragging the blanket closer to her, mumbling words of protest, before realising where it was she was sleeping. She shot up in fright, staring wildly at her audience. She hadn't remembered falling asleep.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Corrin yawned, getting to her feet with help from the wall. She stretched, arms raised high over her head. "I think that's the best I've slept in a while, actually."

"I would prefer if you prioritised sleeping in your bed, Lady Corrin," Jakob said. "It cannot be good for your health, sleeping in _such places."_

Takumi didn't miss that subtle cue in his words.

"Mm…" Corrin sighed, still half asleep. She shrugged and headed for the door, giving Takumi and his retainers a lazy wave. She struggled to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

The air held a frosty chill and Corrin shivered in the breeze, pulling her cloak around her. Her breath plumed in the air.

"I will have a warm bath prepared for you right away, milady," Jakob said. They headed for her treehouse, though Corrin was barely listening.

"Mm…" She chewed her lip listlessly, blinking away the cold air, as she drove her frosted fingers into her pockets. Her empty pockets. Corrin's heart stopped, blood running cold. She yanked out the pockets, tugged at the seams, the fabric. Gone. It was gone.

Jakob watched her curiously. "Have you misplaced something?"

Her mouth was dry. No words made it past her throat, panic surging through her veins. She whirled on her feet and bolted back to the archery range. She skidded through the door and fell to her knees where she'd slept, the sight of her feeling across the floor causing Takumi, Oboro and Hinata to stop what they were doing and stare.

"No…" Corrin sucked in tight breathes, hands again finding themselves in her pockets. "No, no, no!"

"Corrin? What's wrong?" Takumi asked, putting down his bow.

Whether she heard him or not, she glanced hurriedly around the room, across the floor, before hastily getting to her feet. Jakob appeared by the door, confusion and concern breaking through his mask of calm.

"Milady, whatever is the matter?" Jakob asked. "If it is something I can assist you with–"

"It's gone!" the words burst from her chest as tears filled her eyes. They cut down her cheeks, fuelled by panic, as she gulped a breath.

"Hey, calm down, Corrin," Takumi said. "What's gone missing?" The sight of tears, of such fear in her eyes, twisted something deep in his chest.

"My Dragonstone!" Corrin sobbed. "I can't find it!"

Takumi stopped, brow furrowing. Her Dragonstone? That's what she was upset about?

"I am sure it will turn up," Jakob said, tone soothing and calm, but Corrin shook her head.

They didn't understand. Didn't know what it was like to give in to that beast, that ancient dragon. To have so much power, so much rage, burning through you and not have any control–

She shot out of the archery range, leaving Jakob's protests to the wind, and burst up the steps to her treehouse. She bolted the door, clicking the latch shut, and turned everything over in her room in a flurry. Her bed covers she threw to the floor, her drawers she tugged open and dug through them, tossing clothes left and right. She sank to the ground, searching beneath her bed, lifting her mattress, the rug, the curtains.

Gone. It was gone.

A stiff knock sounded on the door. The handle rattled, door sealed shut. For their safety. If she changed, if it happened and she couldn't control it–

"Milady, are you all right?" Jakob's voice sounded muffled through the door. "If you let me in, I can assist you in searching for it."

Corrin staggered back from the door, from his voice, his offer of help.

 _No. He couldn't be here. Not now, not if– if–_

She shook her head. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. "No." She stepped back, calves colliding with the edge of her bed. "No. Leave me– _please."_ Her plea must've had some affect, as by the time she'd bundled herself up in blankets on her bed, Jakob's protests of help had ceased.

She curled up in the darkness, her darkness, and sobbed. Breaths tore from her lungs, uneven and broken with sobs. She was scared. So scared, so frightened she'd change and hurt them– they were so fragile, so soft, and all she could see was Jakob's arm and the wound he'd sustained protecting her. If she did that to him – to any of them…

It'd be so easy. Too easy.

* * *

She didn't let anyone close. Even when Sakura and Hinoka came by her door, asking for her to let them in, she refused. Stayed silent, save for the sobs she couldn't withhold. Her throat burned from her wailing, eyes ached from her tears. Hands wound tightly into the blankets, drawing them around her, closer, closer, closer, until that was all she could feel.

A cold breeze fluttered through her window. Corrin shot up, tearing out of her blankets, to see a hand holding her Dragonstone, outstretched towards her. She snatched it up, cradling the tiny stone to her chest, fear shattering, relief dowsing her panic. She raised her eyes to see red, red hair, red clothing and that scar – cut over one eye, the other trained on her.

 _Saizo._

Her thanks died in her throat, shock and awe filled her as she stared back. Her mouth dropped agape, closing and opening as she tried to find any words to say. "You… you found it…?"

"Don't look so surprised," Saizo said, folding his arms. "I have one eye and it stays fixed directly on you. Misplacing something so precious to you is foolish."

He moved to leave, climbing through her window before she could blink. "W-Wait!" He paused, not glancing back to her. "Thank you."

Finally, he turned back, only to say, "it was one thing I couldn't simply overlook, that's all," before vanishing into the morning air. She stared at her open window, before looking down at the stone held tightly in her hands.

He'd found it for her.

 _Maybe Saizo wasn't so bad after all._

Corrin sheepishly opened her door after that, only to be swamped by Hinoka and Sakura in tight hugs. Jakob expressed his relief, and then shock, as she told them exactly who had found her Dragonstone. Hinoka and Sakura both vouched for Saizo, saying that he just _looked_ intimidating, and that Ryoma wouldn't have him as his retainer if he didn't have a good heart.

Corrin definitely believed that now.

The day crept on slowly though Corrin was already drained from this morning's antics. She kept finding her hands in her pockets, feeling for her Dragonstone, regardless of where she was or what she was doing. She kept in nearby, even when she soaked in a steamy bath, making sure she could see it at all times.

She didn't want to lose it again.

It was just hours after when Oboro approached her at the mess hall. "Lady Corrin? I have something for you."

Corrin blinked at her. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. "Really?"

Oboro held out her hand, a silver chain inside with an ornate cage hanging from it, about the size of a coin, with a hinged clasp that lay open. It was stylish and finely crafted, woven from silver. Corrin took it and studied it closely.

"What is it?" she asked, palming the chain in her hands.

"It's a necklace to hold your Dragonstone in," Oboro explained, pointing to the little holder attached. "So you don't misplace it again."

Corrin brightened, a bubble of joy making her suck in a breath. She unclasped the necklace and put it on, before fitting her Dragonstone in the cage. It fit perfectly, and rested over her heart.

"Oh, Oboro, thank you so much!" Corrin beamed, studying the necklace now that she wore it. "It's beautiful."

"No problem," Oboro said, grinning. "I made it myself. Lord Takumi asked me to do it," she added with a wink. "He didn't want me to tell you but I thought you should know."

"Takumi did?" Corrin stared down at the necklace. It was something so simple yet so elegant, something so small that gave her such a peace of mind. And it had been Takumi's idea.

Corrin smiled gently and excused herself from the mess hall, on a mission to find her younger brother. She trekked the courtyard, first heading for the archery range, only to find Setsuna in there, staring up into nothing with a dazed look in her eyes. It was then Corrin realised she didn't know where to look for him. What else did he do besides archery?

The mess hall had emptied since breakfast and neither Hinata nor Oboro knew where he was. For all Corrin knew, he could've been in the hot springs, but didn't dare go to find out. She wandered the outskirts of their Astral Realm, skirting the edges of the castle wall, before coming up to a large tree soaking up the warm sun. It was some type of Hoshidan tree, planted by itself beside the wall. Corrin walked around its large trunk, following a nagging instinct, to find Takumi resting beneath its shade.

He lay back on the grass, eyes shut, chest rising and falling softly. His long, silver hair fanned out in its tie on the green grass and Corrin deposited herself next to him silently. She studied his face, the curvature of his nose and jaw, the length of his eyelashes. The calmness of his face as he slept.

He looked gentle. Serene, even. His hands rested on his stomach, barely rising as he breathed. Corrin reached out, ever-so-gently, and took hold of a lock of his hair on the grass. It was soft between her fingers. She trailed them through it, careful not to wake him. He didn't stir from her touch and she grew bolder with every passing minute. Her hands drifted higher in his hair before she gave in and brushed the soft strands of his fringe off his brow. It was the softest ministration, barely a whisper of her fingers against his skin, but his eyes fluttered open.

She stared into those hazel eyes of his and smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, making sure her voice was gentle, not wanting to startle him.

It didn't work. He shot up in a hurry, recoiling away from her. "Wh-What? I wasn't sleeping!" His cheeks turned pink, a faint dusting across his face.

She laughed and he grumbled, a frown cutting across his brow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He huffed, a heavy sigh, more at himself than her. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep, anyway."

Corrin shook her head at that. "Sure, sure. I just wanted to thank you for this." She lifted up the necklace Oboro had given her, Dragonstone snug inside. "It means a lot to me."

Takumi's face flushed darker and he shot his eyes away from her. He rubbed the back of his neck and she could tell he was going to make some excuse about it.

"Oboro told me you asked her to make it," Corrin said. Takumi's head dropped, hiding his expression, though his ears showed that tell-tale red that spread across his face. She reached out and took his hand, his fingers cold against hers. He shot his head to her, mouth dropping open, before it clamped shut.

Corrin met his eyes, looking deeply at him, and smiled. "Thank you, Takumi."

He shrugged, though his voice wavered. "It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing. It was so much more than that. Despite what he said, despite his words and nonchalant attitude, she knew otherwise. She knew he cared.

And now, she had proof of that.

And it meant the world.

* * *

Next Chapter: KADEN. Gotta love that adorable fox.

Thank you so much for your reviews, Dragonna and werehogdog!

I'll try to work on the next chapter when I have time, as Uni is pretty hectic.

See you next chapter!


	13. Paid in Blood

**Chapter 10: Paid in Blood**

 **Also known as: A-Favour-for-a-Favour**

 **FINALLY finished this chapter. It took me so long and ended up being twice as long as usual!**

 **I blame that on Kaden.**

* * *

The port city of Cyrkensia was as beautiful as ever. It was full of bright lights, joyous vendors selling goods, open streets and restaurants. Music drifted through the air as street performers danced along. People chatted and laughed through the night as calm and peaceful as the last time Corrin was here. As if there wasn't a war going on.

As soon as they're reached Nestra, Corrin couldn't settle down. Looking down every street, every alleyway, scanning through the crowds of people, searching, searching… All her nerves were on edge. On fire.

How much had changed? Would Camilla, Elise and Leo be here?

Would King Garon be here?

Nestra might be as neutral as Izumo but if the Nohrian's spotted them here… She didn't want to think about it.

Corrin's stomach tied itself in knots as they passed another street performer. "You'd hardly know there's a war going on elsewhere…" She bit back a sigh and stepped closer to Azura. The nagging feeling in her gut, deep, deep in her gut, grew heavier.

Hinoka nodded, eyes following the dancer's movements as they passed. "Yeah. Cyrkensia is known for leisure. People from Hoshido and Nohr vacation here, even in times of war."

Corrin swallowed the knot in her throat. The war certainly hadn't stopped King Garon from vacationing here… He had even ordered the deaths of every songstress in Cyrkensia. If it hadn't been for Leo…

 _Leo._

Would he be here, guarding King Garon? Would he turn against her if they met?

She already knew the answer to that question.

They'd managed to blend into the unassuming crowd easily until a figure bounded over to them. They were met with an energetic voice and fluffy, pointed ears.

"Hey, guys! You're humans, right?" Corrin turned to the voice and stopped dead in her tracks. Blood drained from her face at the sight of who stood before her, who was _alive_ before her. Her mind spun with visions of blood and fur, teeth and claws.

"Are you from Hoshido?" the friendly Kitsune asked. "My name's Kaden!" A fluffy tail swished behind him, bright ochre coloured fur, and he stared at them with warm brown eyes.

Corrin's heart drummed in her ears so loudly she couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Her lungs seized in her chest, breath caught in her throat. Her response died and all she could see was him.

 _Blood dripped from knife-like teeth. Sharp and blindingly white. Dripping red. Fur matted with blood, hooked claws tearing through clothing, through flesh. Anger, fury, fear screamed in his eyes. Tears screamed in his eyes._

 _His blood ran off her blade._

His voice pounded as a memory in her ears.

"… _since you stepped into our territory... sorry, but you humans have to die now."_

"Excuse me?" Azura asked, her eyes going straight to his ears. They twitched atop his head.

The Kitsune tilted his head curiously. "You know, humans? Like, you don't have fuzzy tails or ears? And you don't transform into any other creatures?" He spoke quickly, energetically, with a bright friendly voice.

Friendly. Not roaring for her blood.

Hinoka glanced towards Corrin. "Well… yes and no."

Kaden pouted. "Aw, you're not going to answer my questions? That's rude!"

"It-It's complicated," Sakura said, clinging to Takumi's sleeve as she stared in awe at the Kitsune.

"Why should we trust you with that information?" Takumi asked, folding his arms. He studied the Kitsune, stepping forward in front of his younger sister.

"Takumi!" Hinoka chided with a sigh. She turned back to the Kitsune with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, we can't really be specific right now."

Corrin stepped back. Their voices blurred in her ears.

"Are… are you a Kitsune?" Sakura asked. Her eyes sparkled, wide with intrigue.

Kaden nodded with an energetic smile. Teeth flashed and Corrin's heart lurched.

Teeth. Long and pointed, but not yet fangs.

Not the fangs she'd faced.

"Yup! That's exactly it. I can turn into a fox! Wanna see?"

 _No._

 _No. No. No–_

Back, back, back she stumbled, staggered, fighting to get away. The darkness of an alleyway enveloped her, cold bricks pressed into her back as she leant against it.

It was cold. Cold and silent and alone–

"Milady? Are you all right?"

Her sword flashed, drawn before she could think, streaking an arch towards him. Steel clashed, sparked in the darkness. Jakob staggered back, wide eyed, a dark knife held in his hand.

He'd protected himself.

From her.

"J-Jakob!" Corrin gasped. Her hands shook, sword shook. Her breath shook. "I'm– I'm so–"

A sob stole her breath. She covered her mouth with her hands, shrinking back against the brick wall. She'd attacked Jakob.

 _She'd attacked Jakob._

The fear that coloured his eyes vanished and he stepped forward, concern in its place, in his voice. "I am fine, Milady. If I couldn't block such a blow, I would hardly be worthy to serve as your butler." He acted, spoke as if she'd tried to _slap_ him, not gut him with her sword.

That made it worse. Tears cut hot lines down her face, burning in her eyes. Everything welled up at once, things she'd hidden away, buried deep, spurted forth in a fountain of tears and sobs.

"I–I can't. I can't." She shook her head, her hair swishing in a flurry around her face. "H-He– I… I killed him. I can't… I can't do this." She drew herself smaller, fingers digging into her sides, arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Milady–"

"–No. I-I can't…" She shook her head. Again, again, again. Shaking off every thought that came to her, the memories at the surface, clawing at her mind, desperate to be seen, to be heard.

" _I killed him."_ A burst of honesty, a heart-wracking sob. "It was them or us but it was _wrong._ So wrong. I shouldn't have– but I–I had no choice."

Jakob stepped towards her, closing the gap between them. Gently, so gently, he pulled her hands away from her sides and held them. He gave them a warm, soft squeeze. He met her eyes, listened to her words without looking away, without saying a word.

"It was wrong. I did it to save us but that doesn't make it right." She dropped her head. Vision blurred further with tears. "It wasn't right. I killed him."

Her eyes burned with heat. She wasn't breathing right. So fast, too fast, air sucked quickly in through her teeth. She dissolved into sobs, into wails. It hurt. It all hurt. The memory of what she'd done, what she'd had to do, and the excuses she'd made.

She'd made so many excuses. But that didn't make it right.

"He's alive."

A sob bubbled in her throat. She lifted her eyes, met his soft gaze. "What?" It was barely a breath, a gasp of a word.

"What you did in the past, what happened, you can't change," Jakob said. His gaze, those deep eyes of his, refused to waver. "But he's alive _now_. You haven't killed him. You said you were going to change things. Make it different. Well, Milady, you already have."

Corrin stared, sniffling a sob, blinking back tears.

 _He's alive now._

 _I haven't killed him._

He was right. Corrin nodded, barely managing the movement. Kaden was alive. Her lips pulled into the slightest, slightest smile. Jakob offered his mistress a pristine handkerchief, which she took gladly.

"Thank you," she said. Her eyes stung from crying and she dabbed away the tears. It was hard to steady her breathing, to calm her erratic heart, but Jakob waited with her until she was able to return to their group.

* * *

It took a while but soon enough Corrin returned beside Azura and Hinoka and pulled a smile as if nothing had happened.

As if her heart hadn't just torn itself apart.

"So, I owe someone a really big favour, but it seems like a human problem…" Kaden was saying, ears twitching. Corrin's smile froze on her face as she looked towards him. She focused on the street behind the Kitsune, focused on anything but his fur, his eyes.

"I don't know what to do here, but maybe you guys can help out!" His energy returned and he motioned to the petite songstress beside him. "Here, can you talk to my new friend? Her name is Layla."

His new friend was a lithe woman who looked less than eager to talk. She sobbed, eyes red and brimming with tears.

Corrin knew the feeling.

"Oh." Hinoka blinked at the sobbing woman. "Um. Hello."

"How can we h-help you?" Sakura asked. She still lingered at Takumi's arm.

"I don't think you can…" Layla said with a tight shake of her head.

Corrin's heart sank. She stepped forward, offering the woman a smile. "Please, let us try at least. I know we don't owe you anything, but we'd like to help."

Layla paused, eyes flicking between each of them before she nodded. "Very well… It's my mother. She's old and frail, and I'm told the end could come at any moment. I really need to go and see her right away, but…" Layla bit her bottom lip to stop it trembling. "I'm a singer and I have a performance scheduled for today… for King Garon."

A gasp of silence swept across them as chilling as a winter breeze. Corrin stiffened, a lance of cold trepidation shooting down her spine. Dread. She felt dread.

"Gods," Hinoka gaped. "King Garon is here now?" She spat his name in disgust.

Layla nodded. "Yes. He visits the area often, and he always requests a performance from me." Her voice quavered. "How can I sing at a time like this?"

Azura stepped forward, determination in her eyes. "I believe we can help. I can perform in your stead."

All eyes collectively flicked to Azura.

"Do you really think that will work?" Layla asked, not missing the unspoken questions shooting in their eyes.

"I'm not sure about this, Azura," Corrin said. Her heart was pounding harder. The thought of Azura performing for King Garon…

Azura turned to Corrin, determined. "Don't you see, Corrin? This is our chance to take the enemy by surprise. We shouldn't waste the opportunity!" She sounded so sure of herself. So confident.

Corrin wasn't so sure.

Kaden looked between Layla and Azura confusedly. "Uh, guys? Can you not tell that these two look _completely_ different? I mean, I know you don't have sweet fox vision like me, but..."

That didn't deter Azura. "Kaden, we have a mage traveling with us who can make me look exactly like Layla." She nodded to Corrin. "Your decision to accept Zola is looking quite sage now, Corrin."

Zola had been silent this whole time and blinked in confusion. "Wait, what do you want me to do?"

Azura nodded to the mage. "You heard me, Zola. While King Garon is distracted by my song, others can approach undetected. If we capture Garon, Nohr would have no choice but to negotiate for peace."

Capture King Garon… would that even be possible?

Zola paled. "I don't know. Garon would _definitely_ kill me if he found out..."

Corrin pursed her lips. "Zola, if this is going to work, we need you. We are trying to end the war as peacefully as we can. Don't you see that?"

Zola grumbled, averting his eyes. A moment passed before he sighed. "Ugh... I understand. I'll do it. The Nohrians will see Lady Azura as Layla." He glanced up at Azura. "However, you must understand that my spell won't change her voice! I hope you've got some good pipes, Lady Azura!"

Corrin almost scoffed. "Rest assured, Azura is an incredible singer."

Hinoka nodded, pride gleaming in her smile. "That's right. This wouldn't be the first time she's mesmerized a crowd with her voice."

"Well… if you say so. I would be so grateful for the chance to see my mother." Layla said, a shred of energy coming back to her voice. She'd stopped crying, though red still lingered in her eyes. "Are you really sure about all this? If you fail, King Garon is going to be really mad..."

Azura smiled at the songstress. "Don't worry about us. Just go see your mother while you still can."

Layla brightened, and a smile finally broke across her face. "Thank you! I wish you all good luck!" She waved to them all, saying a quick goodbye to Kaden, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

"Yay!" Kaden beamed, the brightest smile on his face. "I think Layla and I are even... but now I owe you guys." That didn't damped his smile, or his energy. "Wow! I've really got myself in a pickle with this whole favour thing... Do you think I could tag along with you humans until I figure out how to repay you?"

Corrin stared at the Kitsune, really, really looking at him. His brown eyes sparkled, energy pouring from his voice, from his smile. There wasn't a single fibre of malice in him at all.

"Kaden, you do realise we're in the middle of a war, right?" she asked, but it seemed nothing would dishearten the Kitsune.

"Yeah, that sounds crazy and exciting!" He nodded, still smiling, still friendly. His tail flicked lazily behind him. He looked so different now. So warm and kind. So gentle. "Did I already tell you that I can turn into a big, scary fox? It's so great!"

She knew _all_ about that.

"I don't doubt that…" Corrin said quietly, before saying, "I suspect you'll be able to repay your debt to us rather quickly, then."

With that settled, they headed towards the Opera house where the performance would take place. As they moved through the brightly lit streets, Corrin couldn't help but study their surroundings. Study the crowds, the people, around them.

Each step brought them closer to King Garon. Each step filled her with dread.

Corrin stiffened as the Kitsune slid up to her. His eyes cased her face, lingering and staring, and she held her breath. His eyes were so deep, such a deep brown, and as he studied her she got the impression that he saw more than most.

And that frightened her.

"Are you okay?" Kaden asked, cocking his head slightly. Corrin forced herself to look at him and meet his concerned gaze. It was harder to force herself to breathe normally. Her heart thrummed faster in her chest.

"What?" It slipped out before she could think. No, it was more than that. She wasn't thinking. Her mind was spinning, still reeling from her meltdown.

The Kitsune leant forward, inching closer, so close she got a faint whiff of fur, a smell so _familiar_ and it hit her all at once, so suddenly that she staggered back, _jolted_ back. Kaden's ears drooped. He straightened, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." He turned his eyes from hers, shoulders dropping. He hung his head. "It's my fault, isn't it? That you were crying? I'm sorry, whatever I did. Really sorry!"

"I… I wasn't…"

"You were!" He shot his head up, now staring right at her. "I can tell! I can smell it on you. Please, let me make it up to you, whatever I did!"

People were staring now. Kaden's outburst had drawn attention from strangers and friends alike. Corrin shrunk under their gaze, their piercing eyes.

"Y-You can smell it…?" Corrin lowered her voice, brow knotting at the thought of him _smelling_ her. Was that why he'd leant so close? She drew in a tight breath and shook her head. "Never mind. It wasn't your fault, anyway. I just…" He tilted his head again, ears pricked up slightly.

 _Must be a Kitsune thing…_

She couldn't deny it was cute.

"I just needed some space. I'm fine now, really." Corrin managed a smile, albeit a tight one, but felt herself relaxing infinitesimally around him. The urge to bolt or draw her sword at the flash of his white, white teeth was diminishing. Slowly.

"Well, if you say so!" Kaden said brightly. "What's your name, anyway? I'm Kaden! But you probably know that already, huh?"

Corrin found smiling a little easier. "I'm Corrin. It's nice to meet you."

 _And I'm sorry._

 _I wish I could tell you–_

The words were right there, right at the tip of her tongue, longing to be formed. Longing to be said so badly. Her heart ached, tongue ached, to say it, to ask for forgiveness, to tell him how she regretted stumbling upon their village. How she regretted not thinking twice about fighting for her life.

Instead, she smiled, and they entered the Opera House.

* * *

Corrin hung back in the darkness, shadowed alongside Takumi at the sides of the audience. The Opera house spread out before them, rows upon rows of chairs rising up to the back wall. Between the stage and the crowd was a deep pool of water where long wooden boats listed gently.

Corrin scanned through the crowd, through each row of strangers, before she drew her attention up to a section high up, roped off from the rest.

"The show's starting…" Takumi said through gritted teeth beside her as the crowd hushed into silence. He'd been just as on edge as her, Fujin Yumi ready in hand. His knuckles bled white, holding tightly to his divine weapon. He'd steeled his anxiety off his face but it lingered in his hazel eyes, in the tight line of his mouth.

"Where's King Garon?" Takumi's eyes searched the audience.

Corrin gave his sleeve a gentle tug and directed his attention upwards. "Over there, in that roped-off area." Her chest clenched painfully at the sight of her father… no, King Garon.

No, even that was wrong. He was no longer King Garon, but a puppet, possessed and twisted into conquering Hoshido.

Takumi's eyes flashed darkly, narrowing as he stared up at the stands. His fingers itched around his Fujin Yumi, a flame of deep-seated anger flickering inside. His attention turned to the young blonde girl beside the King.

"Who's that sitting next to him?" Takumi asked, voice lowered to a whisper. Corrin didn't know who he spoke of as her attention had been locked on King Garon. She glanced to who was beside him and–

 _No._

"Elise…" Her heart stopped. "That's… What's she doing here? Why? She shouldn't be…"

Takumi glanced to Corrin, to her wide eyes, the panic in her voice. It tugged at his heart and he wished to reach out to her, to stop whatever was cutting her up inside. His hands stayed frozen at his side.

Corrin swallowed. Her blood felt like ice. "That's Elise, my sister. I… didn't think she'd be here…"

Of course not. The last think Corrin thought of was facing her sister. Her sweet, gentle sister who was always smiling, always thinking the best of other people.

The sister she'd betrayed.

A murmured hush flittered through the crowd as Azura stepped out. She held her head high, gaze trailing up to the stands, waltzing across the stage with powerful yet graceful strides. Corrin slunk back and watched.

 _It's now or never…_

She just hoped their plan would work. And then–

"You are the ocean's grey waves…"

Panic surged through Corrin's veins like lightning. "No, Azura! Not that song– what are you doing?!"

It was too late. Azura continued to sing, voice ringing out beautifully through the Opera house, as she rendered water with her hands. Droplets of shining water spun to her command as she danced, as she swayed her hips and mesmerised the audience.

It was entrancing. Breathtaking. Corrin stared herself, caught up in Azura's performance. It was stunning the way she commanded the stage, the audience, their attention. There was power in her voice and movements like Corrin had never seen. And the water–

It shot out across the dark pool, glistening with light, sparkling like floating diamonds.

"It's working!" Corrin gasped, staring at the crowd, at the Nohrian's, at King Garon, frozen by Azura. "They're enthralled by the song!" Corrin and her allies stepped out across the boats and she rallied them further. "Everyone, gather yourselves! Now's our chance!"

They didn't get far. Corrin skidded to a halt, wooden boat dipping beneath her. King Garon stood, surrounded by Nohrian soldiers, at the other end of the Opera house. Surrounded by very, _very_ unmesmerised soldiers.

Corrin couldn't breathe.

"Well, well, well." The voice of King Garon boomed over Corrin's thundering heartbeat. "Just what do you think you're doing, Corrin?"

Her name on his voice, his tongue, shot white anger through Takumi. The way it sounded so wrong, so much like a taunt, like torture. So vile.

Takumi stepped forward, placing himself besides his sister. Corrin didn't glance at him but he knew from the way her shoulders relaxed, the way she stood taller, that she knew he was there. Knew he had her back.

"Capture them, men!" King Garon roared and all semblance of confidence shattered as the Hoshidan's backed away at the sight of just how prepared their enemies were.

Soldiers upon soldiers poured into the Opera house. Cavaliers, knights, archers and mages, an entire army filled the room, swamped through every doorway and entrance. Blocking them in.

Corrin drew her blade with a rasp of steel. "There's so many of them…"

King Garon bellowed a laugh. "Did you really think you could outsmart me, Corrin? Pathetic."

Her mind whirled. What went wrong? Where did they go wrong?

Hinoka huffed tightly. "There's so many of them…" Her pegasi whinnied, desperate to fly, to get away from the malice dripping off the Nohrians.

Elise stood from the audience. "What are they going to do to my Corrin?" She held her staff tightly, lips pursed together.

"Elise!" Corrin gasped.

 _She's still here–?!_

"How fascinating," King Garon said, a wretched smile twisting his face. "Despite your treason and betrayal, you still seem to care about your sister."

Corrin tightened her grip on her Yato. "I… I don't understand." Nothing she thought of made sense. "How did you anticipate this?"

A deep laughter rippled through King Garon. "Ah, Corrin. Your naivety is showing." He shook his head, teeth flashing through his grin. "I still can't believe you willingly allowed one of my men to travel with you."

Beside King Garon, shadowed by his stature, stood the shrimp, gangly mage. "King Garon! What are you doing? They didn't need to know that!" Zola shrieked, finally stepping out for all to see.

"Zola?" Corrin's heartrate surged. Blood ran cold, like ice, as her vision swam. "Zola was behind this? But he– he proved his loyalty…?"

 _I… I don't understand._

"That's right!" Takumi agreed, staring daggers at the mage, though confusion and doubt lingered in his voice. "I could've been killed if it wasn't for him."

Zola chucked a shrill laugh. "What a better way to convince you all? I knew a healer would be nearby."

 _Why? I thought… I thought Hoshido and Nohr could…_

 _Why?_

"You filthy rat! I'll kill you myself!" Takumi roared through his teeth. His shattered pride cut deep, surging with anger through his veins and rising with bile up his throat.

"I knew I should've gutted him when I had the chance!" Hinoka hissed.

Their feelings of betrayal, of fury and anger, fell silent on Corrin's ears. She could barely hear, barely see what was going on. It felt like she was dreaming. Like it wasn't real, this hellish nightmare, this consequence of saving a life.

 _I thought I did the right thing…_

Zola turned to King Garon, tapping his fingers together eagerly. "So… Your Majesty. I've followed through on my end of the deal... Can you please tell Lord Leo not to kill me after all?" The mage paled, eyes flicking between each soldier, every weapon. "And… um… while you're at it... Would it inconvenience you terribly to pardon Lady Corrin? The Hoshidans have practically brainwashed her! This isn't her fault!"

 _What?_

"What's the matter, Zola? Conscience bothering you?" Hinoka barked, twirling her naginata so it pointed straight at the mage.

"Please, King Garon! I beg you!" Zola continued, staring up at his King.

King Garon flicked his strong gaze down, down to the pathetic dark mage. Disgust turned to a deep frown. "This grows tiresome." He drew his heavy axe, glinting sharply in the light.

Zola blanched, growing paler. "Wait… but…"

King Garon roared. "But nothing! You think you have the right to ask _me_ for anything?"

He arched his axe down at Zola, slicing down his chest with a spray of blood and a shriek of blinding pain. Crimson splattered across the grounds, across the wooden boats. It ran like water, like droplets of rain, into the pool, dispersing into nothing.

Zola gurgled in pain, clawing at the open wound of split flesh down his front, collapsing to the ground. His chest had been peeled open in one strike. Corrin grew cold. Numb. She saw red. Blood. Dripping off the crescent of King Garon's axe.

Elise cried a wild sob. "Father!" She staggered back, shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut at the sight. "What are you doing?" Her voice threaded with hurt, with shock and disbelief. She trembled, seeming so small and fragile to Corrin from across the room. So innocent.

Zola groaned. His head lolled to the side, eyes rolling back into his head. "…Lady Corrin… please forgive me…"

Each breath Corrin sucked in felt like ice. She stared, only seeing Zola, his limp body, unmoving. Not breathing. Open wound jagged and painted red.

Takumi spat, "that was heartless. Killing one of your own – I didn't expect much from Nohrians but this?" He breathed a low huff, no words capable of reaching the level of disgust he felt.

King Garon didn't flinch and drew back his axe, gazing along the bloodied edge as if it were a work of art. "Still you pity a...creature...such as that! One who betrayed you, nonetheless! This is the source of your weakness."

"I'll show you weakness!" Takumi barked. "Just come within range of my bow!"

Corrin grabbed Takumi's sleeve urgently. "No, we can't!" she lowered her voice, staring past the soldiers to the exits they blocked. "There's too many of them. We need to escape and regroup." She glanced back to her allies, their eyes on her, relying on her. She swallowed tightly. "Everyone, make for the exits!"

* * *

Simple, right? Just cut through the massive army of soldiers and exit the Opera house. Easy. Except the soldiers here weren't just ordinary Nohrian soldiers. They were King Garon's personal soldiers, chosen for their elite skill and experience and bloodlust. They wore top-grade armour, the sharpest weapons and longed for a taste of combat.

They careened across the listing boats as if it were solid ground. Even their knights, atop horses, had no problem with the terrain. She faced one down on one of the boats, hoping against all the odds that the rickety wooden thing would hold their weight and not send her plunging into the deep water.

The knight charged Corrin without a shred of fear. She drew her blade, lowered her stance to block and–

The knight became Silas. Turning on her with regret, tears flashing in his eyes and she froze, only seeing him, her best friend, not the Nohrian feet from her. Not the sword cutting through the air.

A flash of light and a roar burst through the air, a large fox barrelling across the boats. Its fangs drove deep into the horse's neck, twisting and biting deep, and with a heavy toss, threw the Knight and his mount into the water.

The fox turned to Corrin, teeth bleeding red, and her vision came back to her with a bolt of sudden realisation. A bolt of fear.

She staggered back, breath stealing from her.

"I got your back!" Kaden said proudly, sticking his nose in the air. The joy in his tone didn't blend well with the blood caking his fur.

"Thanks…" Corrin said, glancing behind the Kitsune as an armoured knight jumped onto the boat. Archers stood at the ready behind him. Their enemies were closing in. "Watch out!" She reached for the Dragonstone around her neck, fit snugly in her pendant, and shifted into her dragon form.

It felt like second nature now, fighting like this. As a dragon. Fear faded as a drive for survival kicked in and surged through her veins. Kaden, as he said, had her back. He was at her side, transformed into this magnificent fox, and she trusted him. Really trusted him.

They fought across the boats, leaping onto the wobbling wooden floats, their agility holding true. It was easier to move and trust herself across the boats as a dragon. She had wings, after all. And that tail came in handy. She'd already swept a few archers into the water with it as they took aim at Hinoka.

They'd managed to fight themselves across the boats when one of the exits opened and the soldiers parted, making way for a small group. A bubble of fear rose in her throat.

"Reinforcements…?" Corrin said between heavy pants. If more came, would they even be able to fight their way through…? She flicked her gaze towards them and everything stopped. Her heart, her breathing, the words in her mouth, as she saw only one thing and one thing only.

 _Xander._

His steeled eyes levelled on her. Contempt drawn in his mature features, he drew his dark blade, Siegfried. "So, it's come to this. You dare to point your sword at our king… The same man you once called father."

She heard his voice so clearly over the sounds of battle as if it was the only noise in the world. The only voice she cared about. It sliced deep, cutting pain through her chest and right to her heart. White hot pain of regret.

"Brother…" she breathed, not noticing she'd turned back into a human. She stilled on the boat, Yato in hand, though her grip loosened.

"C-Corrin?" Kaden gaped, shooting a panicked glance at her. "Now's not a good time for a break– augh!" he barely dodged a strike from an opportunistic soldier before taking them out with a powerful lunge.

Silas' voice sounded muffled amidst the battle. "Please understand, Milord! Lady Corrin's actions are justified! King Garon's dark ambition is the sole cause of this war. Unless we stop him, both kingdoms with continue to suffer."

Xander's eyes darkened. "Your words mean nothing, traitor."

"Prince Xander, please…" Silas begged.

Xander drew his horse forward; the soldiers parted before him. "You have betrayed our family, and as such, deserve a traitor's fate." His steely gaze, his full attention, turned to Corrin. "Draw your sword, Corrin, and we'll settle this once and for all."

 _No…_

 _Why was this happening? Why was Xander here?_

 _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Go on! If you would oppose us, then kill your brother with your own hands! Destroy the very friends and soldiers who once protected you!"

"No!" Corrin cried. "Brother, this is madness! You must understand. King Garon– _father_ isn't right. He's changed. He's not himself. You must–"

"–Enough!" Xander cut her off, eyes narrowed with fury. "I am not your brother anymore. Put that notion out of your head. It is by your own choice that we are enemies. As such, I will show you no mercy!"

Corrin staggered back. Her brother– Xander came across the battlefield, charging across the boats with ease, with skilled precision. Her heart fluttered painfully in her chest.

"Corrin!" Azura cried, finally reaching her. "There's an escape route behind the stage. You must go quickly! Before they overwhelm us!"

"I'll fly you there!" Hinoka said, swooping down to their level. "You've got to get out of here. We'll hold them off for you." She held out her hand, pegasus keeping them just above the water level.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind!" Corrin gaped. She glanced to her allies, to their enemies charging across the field, to Xander…

"Corrin!" Azura said quickly, shooting a panicked glance at Xander.

"Don't underestimate us," Takumi said, firing an arrow of light across the room. "We have this under control. Just go." He didn't look at her but the hard lines drawn on his face said more than he did. His exaggeration of confidence said enough.

Corrin took Hinoka's hand, pulled herself up on the pegasus and they were in the air. Her world spun, literally, and she gripped the pegasus' mane tightly. It was soft beneath her fingers, fine like all horse hair was, and the beating of the pegasus' wings was loud and rhythmic, steady like a heartbeat.

It really wasn't the time for her to be studying a pegasus!

"I had always wanted to take you up in the skies," Hinoka said. "But I didn't think it'd be like this!"

Corrin didn't respond, clenching her jaw too tight to speak. She held on for dear life as they swung down near the stage. There was a small door just behind it and Corrin didn't think twice before entering and being enveloped in darkness.

Corrin found herself in a tunnel, large, dark and cold, that seemingly continued endlessly into blackness. Her allies quickly poured in after her. They followed the path until ending up outside in an empty street clothed in the silence of night.

* * *

They ran through the streets, ignoring their injuries, the pain, and wound through Cyrkensia until it was safe. Until they were far enough away to breathe.

"I… I think we're safe here…" Corrin said through panted breaths. She scanned over her allies, mentally checking, searching so she could be sure everyone made it. She had to be sure that everyone was okay.

"Corrin! You're b-bleeding!" Sakura said, motioning to the dark slice through Corrin's armour. It cut across her stomach, just deep enough to graze her skin.

"It's nothing, really." Corrin rested her hand over it. "I can barely feel it." That was true. In the commotion of the fight she hadn't realised she'd been struck. The pain was dull, faintly burning, only now registering.

Footfalls sounded behind them and Corrin whirled in time to see Xander step out from the shadows. "You can't escape from me, Corrin," he said and lowered the tip of his sword at her.

Corrin ripped her Yato from its sheath instinctively. "Brother…" There was no pain, no hurt in his eyes. Only cold collectedness, a steeled mask in place.

"You've gotten stronger, little Princess," Xander said, the affectionate nickname falling heavily on her. "But not strong enough. You have betrayed not only your King, but your whole family." He shook his head, closing his eyes for just a moment. His blond hair swayed, curls tossing with the movement. "To think… I once called you sister and loved you with all my heart…"

His words drove deep into her heart like knives.

 _No…_

Elise shot from the path Xander came from, darting between the two Royals. "Xander! Corrin! Please, stop what you're doing!"

The two stopped and blanched, shock burning through them both.

"Elise! What are you doing?" Corrin gaped, managing the words through her staggered breaths.

Xander stepped towards her. "Stand back, Elise. Leave this to me."

Elise shook her head and stood determinately stiff. "No! I won't let you hurt Corrin. If you must fight someone…" She paused before turning to her brother. "Then fight me!"

"Elise! Please, don't do this–" A quick tug on her arm cut Corrin off and Azura hurriedly shook her head.

"We must go, now. Elise has distracted Xander," Azura said. "We must cut our losses and run. Fighting here would put the innocent people of Nestra at risk."

Corrin shot her eyes between Azura and her retreating allies, and Elise and Xander.

 _Elise…_

"But…"

"Hurry, Corrin!"

It took all Corrin's willpower not to stay. Not to try to convince Xander, either with words or through battle. She darted away, following Azura, as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

They made it to the docks under the cover of darkness. Sakura began to tend to everyone's wounds, however small, becoming their own makeshift nurse for the moment.

Despite the silence, and the knowledge they'd gotten away, Takumi kept alert, scanning every dark corner with watchful eyes.

"I think we really did shake them this time," he said, staring across their group and to the ships moored at the harbour.

Corrin breathed a sigh. "For now…"

Takumi glanced to her and took in the fatigue in her face, in the bags under her eyes. Her short hair was dishevelled, some strands even speckled with blood. He reached out and touched the crusted blood discolouring her silver hair. She stiffened and he snatched his hand. His blood burned. His mouth dropped open, gaping, unable to speak as she stared at him in shock.

"I-I – there was blood. In your – uh – hair." He swallowed thickly. She dropped her head, giving a faint nod. He clenched his hand, those offending digits, into a tight fist at his side. His heart surged, pounding deafeningly loud in his ears. The night air was suddenly really warm.

Footsteps clattered over to them, Sakura making her healing rounds. She gave them both an exhausted smile.

"How's your injury?" Sakura asked, trotting over to Corrin. "I can heal it for you, if you like."

Corrin pulled soft smile. "It's just a scratch. Don't wear yourself out healing everyone."

Sakura shook her head. "I want to help. I can do this much, at least."

"Hmm…" Corrin thought for a moment. "How about you just tend to it for now? I'm sure there are others who need your skills more than I."

Sakura nodded to that and Corrin worked off the front of her armour. The cold air bit her skin and she was having second thoughts about brushing off Sakura's healing as the wound began to burn. She gingerly lifted her shirt, following the wound up from her hip to just below her ribs.

"It doesn't look too b-bad," Sakura noted. "I'll put some salve on it and bandage it up for you."

Corrin nodded and lifted her eyes up, catching Takumi staring. She froze under his gaze but he didn't look away. His eyes remained glued to her stomach, to that faint stretch of pale skin.

"T-Takumi…?" she started, easing his name questioningly, but stopped as his brow furrowed.

"That scar…" His expression dropped, and he shot his eyes away.

Corrin looked down, finally seeing what he'd been staring at. On her right hip lay a faint scar, a rippled discolouration of skin, that had recently healed. The scar from his arrow.

Her fingers graced the scar gently. "It's okay, Takumi. That wasn't you."

His eyes darkened, jaw clenched tight. He didn't respond, didn't say anything. There was enough pain in his eyes, hurt in the lines of his brow, that spoke for him.

"Wh-Where did you get _that?"_ Sakura gasped suddenly, recoiling as she was about to apply the salve.

"Get what?" Corrin asked, searching across her skin for whatever could've made Sakura squawk like that.

"This scar!" Sakura poked the base of her sternum where an old scar fanned out over her heart. "It looks really n-nasty and its right over your heart…" Sakura's eyes lifted to Corrin's, searching her expression.

"Did those Nohrian scum do that to you?" Takumi asked, voice heated, as he too stared at the scar.

"N-No!" Corrin said quickly. She tugged her shirt down so it covered her sternum but still allowed Sakura to work. She hissed back a yelp as her sister began to apply the salve. "I must've gotten it as a child. I don't really remember."

Sakura pressed her lips tightly together, forcing back the desire to say that the scar looked too recent for that. If anything, it was only a month or two old.

Finally, Corrin's wound was wrapped and taken care of, and she donned her armour again.

"I'm glad we've got this chance to rest. We won't get many," Corrin said, watching Sakura as her sister wandered around their group, healing who she could. Corrin glanced over their allies before turning to Takumi. "Have you seen Azura?"

Takumi followed her gaze before looking around. "Hmm, I saw her a minute ago… Ah, she's over there. Behind that tree." He pointed just away from the docks, to where long strands of blue hair could be seen behind a tall tree.

"Thanks, Takumi," Corrin said, flashing him a smile. "I'll go see how she's doing. I'll talk to you later."

Takumi nodded. "Right," he said and went to find his retainers, who were never far.

Corrin approached Azura just as she collapsed to her knees and fell to the dirt.

"A-Azura?" Corrin gasped and ran to her side, skidding to the ground. Azura huffed tight breaths, panting for air as if she couldn't get enough. Her eyes drifted shut, struggling to stay open. She barely noticed Corrin beside her.

"Corrin…?"

"Yes, it's me! What's going on? Are you hurt?" Corrin looked up and down her back, searching, searching for some injury, some wound, anything to explain what was happening.

Azura's eyes fluttered shut. "No, no. I'm fine…" Her voice was so faint, barely a strained whisper. "Please, don't worry…"

"You really don't seem fine at all!" Corrin said in disbelief. "Wait here, I'll go get Sakura." She went to stand when cold fingers wrapped around her wrist. Azura held her back, her grip weak, fingers barely holding onto Corrin.

"No!" she gasped, clearing her throat to speak clearly. "Really, I'm fine. I just… need a moment."

Corrin sank back down. It didn't feel right, not doing anything, despite what Azura said. "Are you sure? You look exhausted."

"I… I suppose I am," Azura said, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Thank you for your concern. Really, though, I'm starting to feel better…" She managed to sit up, taking in long, deep breaths. Finally, she stood, having shook off whatever ailed her.

Corrin wasn't so sure. "Really…?"

"Yes." Azura turned away from Corrin, looking back to the docks. "Come on, we should get going. Ryoma is still out there somewhere."

Corrin's heart clenched at his name. She swallowed. "Wait, Azura–" Before she could protest further, Azura quickly walked away, re-joining their group as if nothing had ever been wrong.

Corrin didn't press the issue further but she felt, deep down inside, that there was more to it. Like Azura wasn't being completely honest with her.

She shook off those thoughts quickly. It wouldn't be right to doubt an ally, and friend, like that.

And besides, there were more pressing issues. They had to get to Cheve. To Ryoma.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of her brother.

All she could do was hope he was okay. That they would reach him in time.

* * *

 **Next chapter will probably be between here and Cheve. Tune in for more angst and supports/sideplots.**

 **Thanks again to my constant reviewers, Dragonna and werehogdog. You guys made my day! It's nice to get a response to my writing. :)**

 **As for other pairings... I'm such a multishipper?**

 **I like kaden/sakura but also sakura/subaki and sakura/kaze. And Subaki/hana and Subaki/hinoka? and Kaze/felicia and Kaze/Azura?**

 **I do love sticking the retainers together because its so adorable. So I'd probably do subaki/hana and hinata/oboro.**

 **Other than that, we'll see.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	14. Doubt

**Chapter 10.5: Doubt.**

 **Also known as: Not-Everything-Goes-Smoothly**

* * *

Corrin wandered across the courtyard of the Astral Castle, glancing between the exhaustion written on the faces of her allies. The whole day had been spent travelling despite the weariness set in their bones. The fight at Cyrkensia had taken a lot out of all of them. They'd barely gotten out by the skin of their teeth and most still carried sore muscles and bruises, some bandaged and stitched as their healers were at their limits.

Corrin had spied Sakura dozing under a tree minutes earlier, wondering if her sister knew that the Kitsune had joined her. Kaden lay across her lap in his fox form, head sprawled on her thighs as they both slept in the lazy afternoon light. His ears would twitch occasionally, as if concentrating on some far away noise, before he'd settle again, stretching out further across her lap.

She would've considered it cute if she could associate Kaden's fox form with anything but blood and claws. Sharp teeth, dripping crimson, and burning fear. Corrin swallowed the building anxiety in her gut at what should've been a gentle, adorable sight, and turned away.

Each of her allies had settled into their roles at the Astral Castle, despite how exhausted they were. Corrin made her way to each one, checking, making sure they were okay. That they could still fight, still stand, still protect themselves.

That they still trusted her.

It was silly. She knew that. But after what happened, after Zola had betrayed them so blatantly, Corrin couldn't settle the trepidation churning inside. It wasn't that she doubted her allies. That she'd expect them to betray her. No, she was afraid of the opposite. That they doubted her.

That they expected her to betray them.

Hana was the same as always, gruff and distrusting, though her glares had softened, especially whenever Subaki was around to bait her into an argument. She had to thank the pegasi knight sometime. Whether he knew it or not, he'd made it easier for her to converse with Sakura's retainer. After checking on them, Corrin made her way to the stables, where Silas and Hinoka were tending to their mounts.

Silas tended gently to the wound healing around his horse's leg. He gave her a tight smile which she returned, before heading over to Hinoka. Her elder sister ran a thick brush through her pegasus's mane and it nuzzled her shoulder.

Hinoka hummed lightly as she worked. "There you go… feel's good, doesn't it?" she spoke lightly to her pegasus, and it fluffed out its wings, giving its head a dramatic shake. Hinoka scoffed. "Don't get your feathers all ruffled! That just makes it harder to brush you…"

The mood was light, Hinoka smiling gentle at her horse, and it doused any fear flickering inside Corrin's chest.

"I thought all horses liked to get brushed," Corrin said, coming to stand beside her sister. "Although, I guess pegasi aren't exactly _horses…"_

Hinoka laughed, giving Corrin a bright smile. "The same still applies. She's just being difficult." Hinoka shook her head, clicking her tongue as if miffed, but still smiled. Corrin reached out tentatively and stroked the pegasus' mane. She'd never been this close to a pegasus. She'd tended to, and ridden, horses during that _other time,_ but not a pegasus. She couldn't help but find them strange. Majestic, even. It was baffling how, just by having wings, they had such a different presence than horses.

"She's beautiful," Corrin said. She stared down the length of its graceful, white-feathered wings. Feathers littered the floor of its pen, and Corrin couldn't help but feel like that was a waste. They were so beautiful…

"Oh, she knows that, I'm sure," Hinoka said, chuckling to herself. "She's got a real personality, this one. Despite how long we've been together, she still thinks she knows best." Hinoka tended to her pegasus' mane with long, gentle strokes, ministrations that her mount clearly enjoyed. "I can count on her in a fight, despite how frustrating she can be, and that's all that matters."

Corrin pressed her lips tightly together. "I can tell there's a lot of trust between you two."

Hinoka nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't always that way. Trust takes time and effort. It won't just snap in place instantly, regardless how deeply you wish for it."

Corrin's heart dropped. Her fingers stilled on the pegasus' mane and she withdrew them slowly. "Do… do you trust me…?"

Hinoka snapped her head toward Corrin, mouth agape and eyes wide. A jolt of embarrassment shot through Corrin. Blood flushed to her face at the admittance of her doubt, her fear that lingered beneath the surface.

"I-I mean, it's not that I don't think you do, it's just–" Corrin stopped herself from rambling and forced out a deep sigh. "After what happened in Cyrkensia… I trusted Zola, brought him into our team, only to have him…" Another sigh, deeper this time, stole from her lungs.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Hinoka chided. Her eyes flashed with hurt and something deeper that Corrin barely glimpsed. "You just did what you thought was right. It was that horrid Nohrian's fault." She grumbled, her fingers tightening around the brush. "I should've kept a closer eye on him. It wasn't that I trusted him, but after he saved Takumi…"

Corrin nodded, agreeing with the slightest movement, though she didn't let on that her regret lay deeper than that. A silence fell between the two, broken periodically by whinnies and heavy stomping by both pegasi and horses.

Hinoka lay down her brush, giving her pegasus a quick pat. "There we go! All done. Wasn't too bad, was it?" The pegasus just shook its head, blonde mane swishing. Hinoka turned to Corrin. "I'm about finished up here. Was there anything you needed?"

Corrin shook her head, a reflex that came a little too quickly, before she realised that there hadn't been a reason she'd came. It was just that she felt comfortable around Hinoka.

It came as a start, a sudden realisation, that Corrin wanted to talk to Hinoka more. That maybe, just maybe, she wanted to get to know her sister.

 _Her sister._

Just when had that title fit Hinoka so well? When had she come to accept it, to enjoy the invisible bonds joining them together?

With that came a faint stab, a needle of regret. Corrin pushed down the image of Camilla, of Elise, that flashed in her mind.

"I was just wondering…" Corrin began, but stalled as she wracked her brain for a topic. Hinoka's pegasus whinnied, drawing her attention. "What made you decide to become a sky knight? I'm kind of curious, actually…"

Hinoka followed Corrin's gaze to her pegasus. "I'm not sure if it's a story I should tell you…" Catching the flash of hurt in Corrin's eyes, she continued, "No, that's wrong. Now that we're reunited, I can share it with you." She paused, her eyes lifting to the wooden roof, as if searching her memories. "After you were kidnapped, I was so mad. At the Nohrians, at myself, I don't know." She shrugged tensely. "I didn't know what to do with myself. On a couple of occasions, I snuck out of the castle, thinking I could come save you."

Corrin gaped. "Really?" The idea of a little Hinoka dashing from the castle, determination hard in her young eyes, was strange. No, it was more than that. It was the idea that her disappearance, her _kidnapping,_ had had such an effect on her sister. An effect she'd never known.

Hinoka pulled a sheepish smile. "Really. But I never got far. I was always stopped by the castle staff, Ryoma, or even mother herself." She shook her head as if in disbelief at her own actions. "I was so angry at those Nohrians for taking you away from us… and I was mad at myself for not being able to do anything about it."

"You were just a child…" Corrin said, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. Talking about her kidnapping like this brought a surge of emotions she didn't know what to do with. They hung over her shoulders, her heart, pinning her in a place she didn't want to be. Making her feel things she didn't want to feel.

Hinoka nodded. "I realised that when I got older. I'd been trying to do the impossible. There's no way a child like me could've walked through all of Nohr and save you. And then one day, I saw a pegasus flying…" she sighed whimsically. "It looked free. Free of regrets, of the limitations that hold us down here on earth. I guess I wanted to escape as well, looking up at that pegasus flying wherever it wanted, whenever it wanted…"

Corrin found herself matching her sister's whimsical smile. She really had felt free, flying up above everyone on a pegasus in the Opera House. Despite the lurching fear and battle raging beneath them.

"Is that when you decided to become a sky knight?" Corrin asked.

Hinoka nodded, reaching out and stroking her pegasus. "Indeed. That decision has driven almost everything I've done since then. It's made me into the person I am today – much stronger and determined. And free, I suppose, of regret." She smiled brighter, her eyes gleamed with joy. "I should take you up again sometime. When we're not fighting for our lives."

Corrin smiled. "I think I'd like that." She cast her eyes through the stables once more. Silas had finished with his horse and had left, leaving just the two of them here. She'd spent the afternoon checking on her allies, and with Hinoka and Silas done that just left…

"You wouldn't happen to know where Takumi is, would you?" Corrin asked as they left the stables. She shaded her eyes from the biting sun until they adjusted to the onslaught of light.

Hinoka glanced across the courtyard. "He's usually training in the archery range at this time."

"That's what I thought, too, but Setsuna's training Mozu in there."

 _If you could call that training…_

Last she saw, Setsuna was sprawled on her back on the floor, staring at the clouds listing by. At least Mozu was working hard, nocking arrow after arrow despite her poor beginners aim.

"Hmm… Hinata and Oboro should know where he is," Hinoka said. "But I haven't seen them in a while."

Corrin had met them earlier on, just after they'd finished patrolling the grounds.

She sighed. "He's probably on the other side of the walls again. I'll go have a look."

Hinoka nodded, giving her a wave. "All right. Don't stray too far!"

Corrin rolled her eyes with a smile. "I won't," she said, and made for the gates.

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take Corrin very long to locate Takumi beyond the walls. He stood in a large clearing, just shy of the perimeter of trees. A couple of targets were set up against the trees, their colourful rings spotted with arrows.

Takumi saw her as she approached, not attempting to silence the crunching of twigs and leaves beneath her feet. He let loose an arrow with calm precision.

"Still training?" Corrin noted. She rested against a broad trunk a few feet from him. "You should take it easy while we travel, at least. It's not like you're going to get any worse if you forgo training for one day."

Takumi pressed his lips hard together. "I'm not satisfied with my skill as it is," he said. "I still have ways to go if I'm going to get stronger."

Corrin breathed a laugh through her nose. The noise made Takumi knot his brow. "I think you're already very talented, Takumi. You're the best archer I know."

Takumi slumped his shoulders, dropping his stance. A faint dusting of pink showed on his cheeks at her compliments, though he furrowed his brow and turned to her with something stern in his eyes. The furrow lessened, blurring into concern that became serious. Corrin straightened, meeting his intense gaze in confusion.

"Takumi…?"

"That… that scar…" Takumi began, and Corrin's heart lurched until his eyes landed on her right hip. He wasn't asking about the rippled scar on her sternum. The scar, and only physical reminder, from that _other time._

Takumi's eyes flicked up to hers, before dropping away instantly. "That's because of me, isn't it?"

Instinctively, Corrin's hand went to her hip. She snatched it back, forcing her fingers into a fist behind her back. "It's not–"

"Don't lie to me, Corrin," Takumi said, words curt and stern but his voice quavered. The words struggled to form, wishing it hadn't been so, that it hadn't been his hand that caused her to hurt. That cut so deeply it formed a scar.

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

What else could she have said? How could she have denied it to his face after he asked – pleaded – for her not to lie to him? After her name quivered on his lips? Just admitting it to herself had bubbled fear inside her. She couldn't begin to imagine how Takumi felt, knowing he'd injured her in that altered state.

"It's fine, really–"

"How is it fine?" Takumi barked, turning his eyes from her as they darkened with pain, with regret. "How is any of this fine? How can you be so relaxed after what happened? Don't you realise that we barely got out of there alive?"

She blinked at him for the briefest moments before realising he was taking about what happened in Cyrkensia. "But we did get out of there," Corrin said, trying to lighten the tense air with a small smile. "It worked out in the end."

"We wouldn't have had any problems in the first place if you hadn't brought that piece of Nohrian trash with us." Takumi huffed deeply. The bow creaked in his hands as his fingers tightened around them, skin biting into wood, knuckles ghosting white.

"Hold on – you're blaming this on me?" Corrin's blood ran cold, ran from her face and coiled as a string of heat around her heart. A string of anger that only grew tighter.

"You insisted on him helping us. Insisted that he could be trusted!" He turned back to her, expression sour and eyes wrought with frustration and hot anger. "Bet Zola didn't think twice before selling us out to Garon. He wouldn't have had the chance if it weren't for you! We were so close. So close to ending this, and for what? To have it all ruined by a _filthy Nohrian."_

"You can't blame that on me!" Corrin gaped. White hot anger shot through her veins. The way he spat _filthy Nohrian_ lit her blood in flames. "I wasn't the only one who trusted Zola! You could've died if he didn't save you!"

 _He could've died if it wasn't for Zola._

 _Not me._

Takumi barked an incredulous beat of laughter. "And how do you know that? He could've planned it all along. Maybe _your brother_ was in on it too."

"Leo? You're bringing Leo into this?"

" _Leo."_ Takumi repeated his name, disgust painted in the way it rolled of his tongue. "You're still that attached to them? Your _Nohrian family?"_

Now her blood was boiling. It shot to her face, burning across her cheeks, burning in her lungs. The disgust in his voice and face only added to the way her heart was pounding in her chest. It thundered loudly in her ears.

"And what if I am?" she asked back, teeth and hands clenched.

"Then how can we even trust you?"

"You don't trust me?"

A needle of fear stabbed her heart.

"After last night, I don't know." He turned from her, heated gaze dousing, deepening in thought, in confusion. "How can I, when it was your idea to bring that Nohrian mage on board in the first place?"

"I didn't know what would happen!"

 _Didn't I?_

Her heart thumped, each beat freezing her blood.

"You could've guessed – any of us could've. But we _trusted_ you." He swallowed tightly. "How quickly did I forget that you grew up with them? With the enemy."

Her breath stopped short in her throat. She tried to speak, to say something, to refute him, defend herself, defend her family, but her throat was tight. Dry.

It was hard to breathe.

"Takumi…"

He huffed tightly. Raised his bow. "Can't you see I'm busy? _Some_ of us are actually trying to do what's best for Hoshido."

She couldn't breathe. "B-But–"

"Can you leave? I'm trying to train here."

He didn't look at her.

She left without looking back.

* * *

 **Have this little side chapter before I have to study for Uni tests 'n' stuff. Yay.**

 **Thanks again for your reviews! You guys are super, super sweet!**

 **Thanks to werehogdog, Raven Bishop, potatoman098 for your reviews, and Dragonna for your amazingly long review!**

 **You all make me smile when I read them. Like little letters of joy. :)**

 **So close to being reunited with Ryoma!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	15. A Bead of Hope

**Chapter 11: A Bead of Hope**

 **Also known as: The-Truth-Hurts**

* * *

Corrin tapped her quiver on the blank pages of the book that lay before her on the desk. The white pages were cast in a flickering golden glow from the candle that lit her room. A sigh fluttered from her lips, too many thoughts spinning in her mind.

Heat burned behind her eyes and she blinked quickly, biting back tears. The quiver dropped from her fingers, rolling uselessly across the desk. Her throat tightened. She swallowed, fighting the desire to cry, to give in to the hurt that cut deep in her heart. To give in and believe that Takumi was right. That it was her fault.

All of it.

When Jakob came knocking with her evening tea, Corrin thought twice about answering her door. The heaviness of her heart made it difficult to speak, to breathe, and no doubt her butler would pick up on that. Saying anything about what happened would be like sealing Takumi's fate.

She really didn't want to set Jakob up against Takumi. Her brother didn't deserve that much, at least.

Corrin took the hot tea from Jakob and inhaled the rich, calming scent, before setting it down. Her eyes fell to the empty pages, the discarded quiver.

"Were you attempting to write something, Milady?" Jakob asked, making light conversation.

She nodded stiffly. "I was thinking of writing down what happened _last time…"_ She sighed. "But to actually put it on paper…"

It would be like admitting it had been real. That she'd committed those atrocities, that she'd aided in the conquering of Hoshido.

And if anyone else saw it…

"Everything is so different, too." Corrin sighed, a deep breath of air taking from her lungs. It drew with it her energy, her desire to hide her tears. They stung in her eyes. She let them form, no longer caring.

"I didn't know… I didn't know Xander would be there in Cyrkensia, or Kaden. I thought it would be Leo, and…" She swallowed tightly. As she blinked, a single tear ran down her cheeks. "I knew King Garon would be there."

Jakob straightened, hands stiffening by his sides. He didn't move or say anything, didn't give any indication of how he was feeling about his master's admission.

"I don't know what I should've done. Or what I should do," she said, voice low and soft and barely a whisper. "Should I tell them? Should I say something? Could I have done more in Cyrkensia? Maybe if I'd told them, things could've gone better. We might've even…"

She had to stop. Tears flowed down her cheeks, cutting streams down her face and dropping onto the desk, onto the pages of the book.

"Let me ask you this, then," Jakob said, the softest smile on his face. He held out a handkerchief for her as always, which she accepted gratefully. "Do you want them to know?"

Corrin sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief. "If it will help…"

Jakob shook his head. "That's not what I am asking. I am asking you if that is what _you_ want."

 _What I want…_

More tears slipped from her eyes. "I don't…"

"Then, there's your answer."

She nodded at his words but her stomach churned uneasily. Guilt weighed heavily on her heart. "If I've changed things… then what happens in Cheve will be different too. Last time, Takumi…" She forced the image, that striking memory, from her mind. One thing was the same, at least. Takumi didn't trust her.

"Last time, I was with Camilla and Elise. We were meant to supress the rebellion in Cheve. When we got there, Takumi had already teamed up with part of the resistance." She didn't want to think about what happened next. Thick rivers of blood flashed in her mind. "We should prepare for a battle. I don't think it's going to be easy finding Ryoma."

* * *

She was right in that, at least. They entered Cheve under the cover of night, stalking the quiet streets as outsiders.

Corrin stuck beside Hinoka and Sakura, clinging to their trust and the aura of safety, of familiarity they held. If she felt uneasy in Cyrkensia, it was even worse in Cheve. The moon lingered high above them, casting dark shadows from the buildings and from the trees. The dark streets appeared as wedges of black and Corrin looked down each one, stared into the darkness as if daring it to move. Daring her fears to come to life.

"Oh, I hope Ryoma is here…" Sakura said softly. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, from the shadowed buildings to the empty streets.

Takumi nodded. "He's the toughest person I've ever met, but…" He walked with his Fujin Yumi in hand, his fingers tightening around it. "I'm still worried."

Corrin glanced to him, noting the lines on his brow, the shadows beneath his eyes. Her heart clenched, giving a heavy tug as she tore her eyes away. Had he deliberately taken to walking as far away from her as he could, staying beside their sisters?

"Have faith, Takumi," Hinoka said. "Soon, the six of us will be reunited." She sent a bright smile to each of them, Corrin and Azura included. Takumi continued staring ahead.

They headed deeper into the streets, Corrin's anxiety spiking. She held tightly to her necklace, gripping the clasp around her Dragonstone. Unease poured through her veins.

Hinoka stilled, jutting out her hand and causing a flood of silence to wash over their group. "Someone's coming this way," she said, staring into the darkness ahead.

"Who is it?" Corrin asked, following her sister's line of sight. Her heart thrummed, pounding a fast, unsteady beat in her chest. She swallowed tightly as the clicking of heeled boots filled the streets.

"I can't tell yet," Hinoka said. "Look, over there, coming out of the shadows."

"It-It can't be Xander," Corrin said. Her mind spun, breaths coming faster. "He can't have tracked us down so quickly– wait, that's…"

Corrin's heart swelled, bubble of unease shattering to relief. The one walking towards them wasn't Xander, it was–

 _Camilla._

She waltzed down the empty streets, hips swaying, expression calm, as if she wasn't facing a crowd of armed Hoshidan's. Camilla's long hair swished behind her, catching flecks of moonlight as she stalked towards Corrin. Corrin, against something deep in the back of her mind telling her not to, stepped out to meet her older sister.

Camilla drew a sweet smile, her eyes finding only Corrin. "Ah, I see you miss your big sister."

The silence behind Corrin fell like a blanket of dread. "Camilla…" Seeing her older sister again, seeing her smile, knowing that she was okay, came as a wave of relief. Without thinking, without seeing the shock on her ally's faces, she walking into her big sister's arms.

Camilla reached out and caressed Corrin's face. The warmth from her fingers bled into Corrin's cheeks, chilled by the night air.

"Oh, my darling Corrin," Camilla breathed. "What _have_ they done to you?" Her fingers brushed the short edges of Corrin's hair, caressing the silver strands.

"It's… it's nothing," was all Corrin could say, words caught in her throat in a mixture of relief and trepidation.

The army behind Corrin collectively froze. The shock of having her walk into the Nohr Princess' arms fell strong.

"I missed you so much… A little birdie told me you were coming here, and I couldn't resist," Camilla said, her words a soft lull, like gentle song.

Camilla tugged Corrin into her arms, resting her head on Corrin's shoulder. Corrin stilled in her sister's embrace. The pounding of her heart softened, a calm familiarity drifting over her. Camilla's hug, her voice, her scent, was grounding. It was like home.

Corrin's eyes flittered shut.

"Back off!" Hinoka's roar came as a jolt. "That's my sister you're smothering!"

"No, Hinoka… It's okay," Corrin said, the sigh of her voice, how calm she sounded, stilled Hinoka.

Camilla raised her eyes and narrowed them on Hinoka. She cased them up and down the Hoshidan princess who stiffened under her gaze.

"So, this is your new big sister? Hmm…" Camilla murmured. Her arms were still wound around Corrin.

A needle of hurt, of guilt, panged in Corrin's chest. "Camilla…" Tears stung in her eyes. Her hands shook at her sides, the desire to tell her, to tell her everything, rising with every breath. "I could never replace you. Ever. I had no choice. I had to make an impossible decision. I'm so sorry…"

Camilla pulled away enough to see Corrin, lingering close. Keeping Corrin close. A bead of silence fell between them, before Camilla smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for you," she said through her thin-lipped smile. "I'm happy to see you with your new siblings and your new friends." Her grip tightened, hands digging into Corrin's side.

Corrin stiffened under her sister's hold.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be loved, even though we're not together any longer."

The tightness of her grip didn't match the softness of her words or the caress of her voice.

"Camilla…?"

Camilla's smile grew, the very depth of her eyes singing something dark. "If only this could last, baby sister… Oh, how I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

Camilla swung out with a dagger in a flash of steel. Corrin tumbled from her grip, instincts screaming, jerking out of the way as the steel cut the air by her throat.

Corrin gasped, adrenaline shooting through her veins. "What are you doing?" Her vision spun, only seeing Camilla, only seeing the smile her sister wore.

"Look out, Corrin!" Sakura cried.

Corrin righted herself, swallowing tightly as her heart pounded a crescendo.

"Someone needs to take her out!" Takumi called. He stepped in front of Sakura, raising his bow, but stilling as Corrin was in his line of shot.

Hinoka gritted her teeth. "I'm working on it!"

Camilla only tilted her head, smile unfaltering as she stared at each and every one of Corrin's allies. "Oh, I'm so terribly jealous of you all. My dear Corrin chose you."

 _No… I didn't…_

"She'll never be our sister again."

" _I am not your brother anymore. It is by your own choice that we are enemies."_

Corrin's breath staggered from her lips. Her legs shook, blood running cold, running like ice. Her sister's words filled her ears, echoing in her mind.

"I'll never get to sing her to sleep again. We've loved her for most of her life, but I guess that wasn't enough in the end."

 _No... that's not true…_

"I'll make you pay for taking her from us! You'll all die, here and now!" Camilla's wyvern landed heavily before her, wings lifting a cloud of dust. She swung her large axe in hand, climbing atop her mount. A deep grumble sounded in its chest, red eyes flickering, before the beast took off into the sky.

Corrin staggered back, only able to watch as Camilla cut across the night sky. She landed across the stream as Nohrian soldiers poured from the darkness up ahead.

"Is it time, Milady?" a voice called out, sending slivers of ice into Corrin's heart.

"Yes, yes. Sorry for the delay," Camilla sang, as if nothing had happened between them.

Air stole from Corrin's lungs as Han's voice met her ears. She saw blood, rivers of red. She heard screams, cries of pain, fill the air. She saw men and women gurgle for help, choking on blood, so much blood, filling their lungs, their throats–

"I'm sorry, dearest Corrin," Camilla said. "I wish all could be as it was, but I came here to fight. I won't allow you to meet with the Hoshidan prince!"

A beat of clarity shot through Corrin. Her vision cleared, air filling her lungs. Cool, fresh air. Not tainted with blood.

 _Ryoma?_

"Hans and my lovely retainers will take good care of you!"

Corrin straightened, finding the strength to stand tall. "Camilla, please, don't do this!"

Her sister smiled. "I love you, Corrin, but if you survive long enough to make it all the way over here… I will do what I must and pierce your body with my blade. And then I will cradle you in my arms… just as I did when you were a child…"

Corrin swallowed tightly.

 _Looks like we have to fight…_

"Get ready everyone!" Corrin called, drawing her Yato. The moonlight glinted brightly off the blade in her hand.

Corrin led the charge, splitting her allies into two groups. "Watch out for Hans," she told Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi who were to head towards him. "He's fierce and bloodthirsty. Don't let him get close."

"Got it," Sakura chimed. She pressed her lips together firmly, holding tight to her sun festal.

"I'll gladly take him out," Hinoka said. Her pegasi whinnied eagerly, wings beating powerfully as she drew her naginata.

Takumi only huffed his reply as they left. Corrin fought to bite back the hurt that shot through her, and focused on getting to Camilla.

* * *

With Jakob and Kaze by her side, they made quick work of the few Nohrian's posted on their side of the river. They fought cleanly around the buildings, calling to the residents to hide, to shut their doors for their own safety. Corrin hated bringing their battle to Cheve, to a place already steeped in bloodshed, but she had no choice. Not with Camilla hungry for battle.

Across the stone bridge stood one of Camilla's retainers, a young woman with flaming red hair strung in pigtails. She twirled her blade in hand and faced Corrin directly.

"Well, if it isn't Corrin," Selena said, eyes narrowing into slits. "Do you even remember who I am?"

Corrin clenched her teeth and fought back the churning in her stomach. "Of course I do. I–"

"Ugh, whatever! This is all your fault!" Selena spat, a burning fury in her words, before the anger in her expression fizzled out. "Why did you have to choose _them?_ Why couldn't things work out the way they did last time?"

Corrin froze. "Wh-What?"

Selena flashed her teeth in a snarl. "Never mind! You're a monster for making Lady Camilla so sad! Now it's up to me to make you pay for breaking her heart!"

"W-Wait!" Corrin cried but the red-head sped forward before she could protest.

Selena fought with an agility and grace that had Corrin back-peddling across the bridge. She hit fast with quick jabs and feints, footwork light and free as if she were dancing. Corrin didn't have time to think through the retainer's words. She could only defend, only protect herself from Selena's advances, before Kaze leapt forward in a blur.

Selena's blade twisted from her grip, flying out over the bridge and into the dark water. A sliver of steel shot through the air, cutting across her chest-plate. The impact sent her sprawling back, landing heavily on her backside. Jakob twirled a steel knife in his fingers, coming into step beside Corrin.

 _I have to ask her…_

"Selena–"

Heavy wing beats pounded through the air. A dark wyvern dropped onto the stone bridge, its eyes blazing crimson, beads of red in the dark. The rider had short cut blue hair and calm, steeled eyes.

"Get back," the rider said, not even offering a glance to her wounded ally. Selena didn't need to be told twice and scrambled to her feet.

"Whatever…" she muttered. "I wasn't even trying my best…" Selena hobbled off into the night without another word, leaving Camilla's other retainer to face them.

"Beruka…" Corrin held her blade tighter, lowering her stance.

Camilla's retainer, instead of launching herself at them, paused. "My orders are to kill anyone from Hoshido," she said. "I will not fail."

Jakob and Kaze lined up beside Corrin. She steadied herself.

For a brief moment, a minute flash of confusion showed in Beruka's eyes. "It's not my place to question orders. But still… I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Corrin's heart pounded with unease. She turned her sword over in her hands, palms growing slick with sweat.

"Lady Camilla can't stop talking about how much she loves you, and yet she's ordered me to kill you and all your friends."

Corrin paused. "I…"

"Milady, it is best if you don't allow yourself to get distracted," Kaze said quickly.

It was hard to ignore the growing heat behind her eyes. "I know."

Beruka's eyes narrowed. They darkened and her expression fell away to calm. "No matter. It is my mission to kill, and I will not fail."

Fighting Beruka was like battling two-in-one. With each swipe of her axe, her wyvern would snap its head forward, teeth flashing and clamping down on air inches before their flesh. Corrin reached for her Dragonstone, blending into her ancient dragon form with ease. The desire for survival bled through her, blurring out everything else. With heavy, clean swipes, Beruka's Wyvern fell, throwing off its rider.

Beruka tumbled across the dirt and onto her feet as her mount fled into the sky. "I've failed…" she tsked, eyes narrowing. "…For now…" She vanished in the next breath as Corrin phased back from her dragon form.

It didn't take long for both teams of Corrin's allies to converge around Camilla. She let her eyes wander for a brief moment, counting her allies, her siblings, makings sure they were all there. Making sure they were all alright.

Despite the splatters of blood on Takumi and Hinoka, they seemed to be in shape.

"What about Hans?" Corrin asked as they approached Camilla and the few soldiers around her.

Sakura shook her head stiffly.

"Blasted Nohrian scum got away," Hinoka grumbled. "After threatening to keep my head in a jar."

Corrin swallowed the lump in her throat. That sounded like Hans, all right.

Corrin approached Camilla with her Yato drawn, steeling her emotions off her face. Her Hoshidan siblings kept close behind her.

"Ah, Corrin," Camilla said. Her tone was as sweet as always, her smile just as bright. "So, we'll get to dance one last time after all."

Corrin stiffened. She tightened her grip around her sword to ground herself. "Camilla, please clear the way. I don't want to fight you."

 _I don't want to do this._

 _I don't want to lose you too._

"You're giving her an option to flee? After all this?" Takumi scoffed.

Camilla pressed her lips into a pout. "Well, I don't want to fight you either! But your decision has left me no choice."

"Please, Camilla. Let me explain–"

"Darling, I'm completely talked out." Camilla shook her head, giving a sigh of finality with a swish of her long hair. "It's time for action. Get over here!"

Corrin had no choice. She raised her Yato and faced Camilla. This time, she would fight without her Dragonstone. She would fight her as herself.

Corrin lost herself in the battle, in the clashing of her steel and Camilla's axe. Roars of pain split the air around her, metal crunching and people falling. She could only hope her friends could hold out. Amidst it all she heard Kaden's laughter and the pattering of large paws across the ground.

A cry of pain she recognised stole Corrin's attention and Camilla's axe caught her Yato from her grip. It spun wildly across the dirt, across the ground and away from Corrin. She leapt for it only to have Camilla's wyvern block her way, staring at her with blazing red eyes.

"My darling Corrin," Camilla said, swinging her axe in her grip. "I still love you." She swung down, dark axe slicing through the air. Corrin snatched at her Dragonstone, heart in her throat, as a burst of light shot between them. It arched through the air, slashing deeply into the wyvern. It roared, a guttural growl of pain, and stumbled back. Another arrow of light smacked into its body and with a thunderous cry the wyvern lurched and collapsed onto its belly.

Corrin ran forward, tearing her Yato from the ground and faced Camilla as she stumbled from her mount. The sounds of battle died around them. The night grew colder, a dreadful silence covering them as a blanket of trepidation.

Camilla stood, brushing off flecks of dirt from her armour. She dropped her head, all sense of ease gone. There wasn't a trace of a smile on her face.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Camilla asked. Her eyes looked elsewhere, words coming as a sigh. "It has to be you… don't let anyone else do it."

"No, Camilla," Corrin said, shaking her head. "I can't just kill you in cold blood."

"Won't you even put a defeated enemy out of her misery?" The faintest flicker of a smile pulled at her lips. "Aw, that's the Corrin I know. So sweet and innocent." Her smile fell. "But then… why did you betray us, sister? Tell me! Why are you fighting for Hoshido?"

Corrin lowered her sword, the tip of her Yato almost brushing the ground. "Camilla, you have to listen to me. King Garon… he's not what he used to be. He manipulated me, almost killed me."

 _And he's no longer human…_

 _S_ he couldn't say that. Not all at once.

"What? How so?" Camilla asked. Urgency and concern wrote itself on her brow.

"The sword he gave me before I left for Hoshido was cursed," Corrin explained. "He knew I'd fall in with the Hoshidan's and get close to the Queen. That's… that's when the sword exploded, killing her and dozens of innocent people."

Corrin forced the memory from her mind. It wouldn't do any good to think of it now.

"But… but what would have happened to you, Corrin?"

"I would've been killed if it hadn't been for Queen Mikoto shielding me," Corrin said. "She sacrificed herself to save me. King Garon didn't care if I died, as long as his plan inflamed relations with Hoshido."

Concern blurred into anger. "How _dare_ he even _think_ about harming a hair on your precious head?!" Camilla scoffed. "To think that father has been up to such evil… I can't believe it." She shook her head in disgust. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I had no idea."

A bubble of hope surged inside Corrin. She stepped forward, ready to explain, to explain further, tell her who, tell her _what_ King Garon was now–

Magic surged through the air, tearing the ground as trees shot forth between Corrin and Camilla. Corrin stumbled back, tasting a heavy tang of magic, magic she knew all too well.

"Stay where you are, traitor," Leo ordered, Brynhildr in hand, from atop his black horse. He cantered over, stopping beside Camilla and her wounded Wyvern. "And please stop trying to brainwash my sister."

Hans stood behind him, splattered with blood, a malicious grin on his face.

"Leo! Please, listen. Camilla and I have something to–"

"Enough," Leo said curtly before turning to Camilla. "Sorry for the delay, sister. I'll take over from here."

Camilla defiantly stepped over to Corrin, holding her head high. "No, Leo. Listen to Corrin. She's still the same person we knew."

Leo sighed. "Sister… listen carefully. She's clearly fooling you. Do not allow her to do so!"

"But…"

Corrin gaped. "No, I'm not–"

"Please, stand back, sister," Leo cut Corrin off without so much as a glance. "I'll take it from here."

Camilla stepped back, falling behind Leo. She glanced between Leo and Corrin, eyes flooded with confusion, but kept silent.

Corrin clenched her sword tightly to stop her hands shaking. Her mind spun, lungs emptying of air as if she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough air. No air. No–

"Listen up, Corrin." Leo's commanding voice sounded over the battlefield, over the row of trees separating them. "I'm coming for you and all your friends. That's the only way to fix what you've broken. If you don't want to be my sister, fine! I'll erase you from my heart forever!"

 _No–_

Magic filled the air, surging around her, the ground splitting as trees shot forth–

Leo cried, horse bucking wildly as a spray of blood shot from them. A heavily armoured general drew back his sword, slick with blood.

"Wh-What's happening?" Corrin gasped. She'd never seen that general before.

 _This isn't right. He wasn't here last time. Who–?_

Leo roared in pain. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" a voice muffled through the helmet.

Hans stalked forward, bloodlust clouding his eyes. "How dare you attack Lord Leo?! Prepare to die for your mistake."

The general only laughed. "Heh. And how do you propose defeating us with so few soldiers?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Soldiers!" The general called. "Come forth!"

From the darkness of the night came forth a bundle of wyvern riders, heavily armoured and without a scratch. Amongst them was a rider clad in crimson armour, blonde hair cropped short.

"We're on it!" Scarlet said, grinning and breathing a laugh. "Look at those pathetic losers. We can take 'em, no problem."

"Where did you come from?" Leo muttered, shooting his attention between the approaching wyvern riders. "When did the resistance get this strong?"

Hans gritted his teeth. "Milord, we must retreat. We don't have a chance against these numbers."

Leo clapped his Brynhildr shut. "Damn it!" he tsked. "If Camilla weren't injured, we could make a stand... But I think you're right. We have no choice but to leave." He turned, cantering off with Camilla in tow, giving one last warning. "This isn't over, Corrin!"

They disappeared, leaving only a trail of blood on the dirt.

Scarlet levelled her wyvern to the ground before them, sliding off the large beast with ease. "Ha! They turned tail and ran! Guess the royal Nohrian army aren't so tough after all!"

Corrin sucked in a tight breath, wishing it wasn't so hard to breathe, wishing she could clear her mind of the memories she saw when she blinked. Memories of Scarlet, armour sliced clean open, skin died as red as her chest-plate. Throat split, drained of blood, pooling on the ground, dripping into the river. A river of blood.

Corrin tasted blood on her tongue. "Th-Thank you," Corrin said stiffly. Too stiffly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't arrived."

Scarlet beamed a cheerful smile. "No problem!"

Hinoka gave a friendly, but exhausted, smile. "So, you're the leader of this resistance force we keep hearing about?"

"Yeah, that's us." Scarlet nodded. "Even though we live in Nohrian territory, we can't stand Garon. That's why we're on your side. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

The armoured general chuckled beneath his suit. Corrin turned to him, forcing a smile.

"You're the soldier that was first on the scene," she noted. "You weren't scared of Leo at all, were you? I wish I could say I was as brave…"

Even now, her heart pounded uneasily.

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" the soldier said, voice coated in mirth.

Corrin frowned and exchanged confused glances with her siblings. "No. Should I?"

Sakura gasped. "Wait… a-are you…?"

The general tugged off his helmet and Corrin's heart soared. "Thanks for coming all the way here to my aid, everyone."

"Ryoma!" Corrin gasped. She, Hinoka and Sakura all rushed forward, enveloping him in a tight hug, despite his hard armour.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Hinoka said.

Sakura was struggling to hold back tears. She nodded eagerly, the brightest smile on her face. "We all missed you so much!"

Even Takumi had a smile on his face. "I knew you'd be fine, but I'm still glad to have you back," he said, expression softening at the display his siblings were giving.

"Now that we're all reunited, nothing can stop us!" Hinoka beamed.

Ryoma chuckled, finally stepping out of their embrace. "Thank you, everyone. It's great to see you all again, but I must apologize and cut our reunion short. Let's wait until we're safe, then we'll talk. Follow me."

* * *

Ryoma, Scarlet and the wyvern riders led them through underground tunnels to a base hidden out of sight, out of reach from the Nohrian army. They settled inside, where they could tend to their injured and rest.

"Welcome to the Cheve Underground," Ryoma said, taking a seat on a small wooden chair. He dwarfed it with his tall frame. "This is where the resistance meets. We should be safe here for the time being."

"Thank you for accommodating all of us," Corrin said, sending a tight smile to Scarlet. She still felt uneasy around the wyvern rider. All it took was a slip of concentration and she'd see Scarlet's body discarded and broken on the ground.

"Just think of it as repayment for making you all worry so much," Ryoma said. "To think of all you've overcome to track me down... I've never been prouder to be your older brother."

Hinoka smiled brightly. She came and sat beside Ryoma. "Now that we're all back together, it seems like anything is possible."

"I like the sound of that!" Scarlet chuckled. "So, you all must be Ryoma's siblings, right?"

Ryoma nodded. "Ah, yes. It seems introductions are in order. This is my younger brother, Takumi," Ryoma said, motioning to Takumi where he leaned against the wall by the door. "And my sisters, Hinoka, Azura, Corrin, and Sakura." He turned back to Scarlet. "Everyone, this is Scarlet."

Scarlet nodded, before pausing. "Wait...those names are awfully familiar. Are you named after the Hoshidan royal family?"

Ryoma supressed a smile. "Er. You could say that. We _are_ the Hoshidan royal family."

Scarlet paled and stood tall, standing to attention. "Please forgive me, Your Highness! I had no idea you were _the_ Ryoma!"

Ryoma chuckled. The deep sound of his laughter, however soft, was calming. "Please, Scarlet. You may simply call me Lord Ryoma. I apologize for not revealing my true identity earlier, but it was necessary. I wanted to get a true feel for your group without my royalty muddying the waters."

"You needn't have worried," Scarlet said. "We have a common enemy, and many of us have strong ties to Hoshido. My own grandfather was one of the king's servants many years ago."

"Is that so?" Ryoma nodded, interested.

Scarlet beamed. "Yes! I've always wanted to be a knight because of him. In fact, if it wouldn't be out of place...I'd really like to join your party. You've seen what I can do in battle. What do you say?"

"I say we'd be lucky to have you. Welcome aboard."

No one could've made Scarlet happier if they tried. "Yes! Thank you so much, Lord Ryoma."

* * *

With introductions out of the way, they were given a few moments respite. Corrin settled out of the way, by herself, allowing time to calm down. She forced in long breaths, holding it tightly in her chest, before exhaling deeply.

Her hands still shook.

She jumped when someone knocked at the door. "Y-Yes? Come in," she said, expecting Jakob.

Kaze walked into the room, stopping just from the door, and let it slide shut. "Sorry for bothering you, Milady. Do you have a moment of time to spare?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course." Corrin motioned for him to come closer and sit. He came and stood near her but remained standing. There was only seriousness in his eyes.

"Lady Corrin, I wish to apologise for hurting your feelings the other day," he said, voice lowered but still strong. He met her eyes, his own downcast.

Corrin blinked at him. "Huh?" It took a moment for her to wrack her brain for what he meant. With everything that'd happened, with all the memories surging in her mind, she'd almost forgotten. "You mean when you got mad at me for following you around?"

Kaze nodded with a slight incline of his head.

 _I had no idea that still bothered him…_

"Don't worry about it," Corrin said. "It was my fault, anyway. I'm sorry I annoyed you, Kaze."

Kaze paused, watching her for a moment. "…You have a kind heart, Milady."

She didn't expect that.

 _If only he knew…_

She forced a smile. "You think so?"

Kaze fell silent, a frown drawing over his expression.

"Kaze?" She watched him, watched something deep in his eyes flicker. A flash of hurt, of regret, before he sighed.

"Lady Corrin, there's something I haven't told you about myself. Something for which I cannot be forgiven, no matter how much I wish to repent."

Corrin's heart fell. She desired to reach out, to take his hand and tell him no, that's not true.

No, because I too have done something for which I cannot be forgiven.

Instead, she just met his eyes and listened to him speak.

His eyes dropped from hers. He knelt before her, lowering his head. "I am a worthless servant. It is my fault that you were kidnapped and taken to Nohr."

Corrin sat straighter. "Your fault? What do you mean, Kaze?"

"We had all travelled to Cheve that day, and I noticed Nohrian forces in the city," he explained. His eyes clouded, voice low. "They were same forces that would later kill Sumeragi and take you away. But I was young, and I didn't know what their presence meant... so I said nothing."

Corrin shook her head, though he could not see. "Kaze, you were a child," she said. Her voice dropped to a whisper, a gentle caress of words. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

He didn't raise his eyes, only shook his head. "I come from a long line of ninja that have always served the Hoshidan royalty... I began my training at an early age." His voice caught. Kaze, who was always calm, faltered as he spoke. "If anyone should have known, it was me. For such incompetence, I should have paid with my life."

"Kaze…"

"There's no way I can ever heal the suffering I've caused you and your birth family. I should not even be allowed to speak with you... I am so sorry, Lady Corrin."

Corrin bit back tears but they escaped anyway, flowing hotly down her cheeks. "Stop!" she said, the heat in her voice causing Kaze to look up, to meet her eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of her tears. "Just stop… You did nothing wrong…"

"Milady?"

"This… this must have tortured you for years… I never knew…"

 _I never got to know you before… I'm so sorry…_

"If anything, I should be thanking you," Corrin said, stifling a sob. "You were the one who returned me, after all."

Kaze blinked at her, stilled by her tears. "Returned you?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was you who travelled to the Flame Tribe to come get me. And the one who was by my side when I returned to Hoshido, was you, Kaze. You gave me a chance to be with my birth family again."

Kaze stiffened. "But–"

"Kaze, you are not at fault. And even if you were, you have repaid your debt to me." She reached out and grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "You have repaid your debt many, many times over."

 _So much more than you will ever know._

"So, please, let us not speak of this again." She sniffled, stemming her tears. "Will you promise me that?"

Kaze paused, staring up at her, up at the kindness she was showing him.

"Well?" she probed, finally releasing his hand.

"…Yes, I promise," he said.

Corrin smiled, a gentle pull of her lips. "Good."

"Heh." It was a faint breath, the slightest of sounds, but the smile on his face gave it away.

Corrin blinked at him. "Are you... laughing at me?"

"It's just... you remind me so much of Lady Mikoto. It warms my heart."

"My… mother?"

Kaze nodded. "When Lady Mikoto became queen, she forgave me and allowed me to serve her. I wonder if she somehow foresaw that her child would do the same one day. Perhaps you were the one I was always meant to serve."

"What do you mean?"

"As you must have noticed, all members of Hoshido's royal family have two retainers. These retainers are chosen from the best of the castle soldiery. When the time is right, they pledge their allegiance to a single lord."

Corrin thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'm aware. Wait. So, that means..."

"Though I have served the royal family for some time, I have no single master," Kaze said. "I've always been troubled by this fact, but perhaps Lady Mikoto arranged it... so that someday, when the time was right, I would serve you, Lady Corrin." The softest smile came across his face, a new light dazzling in his eyes. "If you will have me, then I will pledge myself to you."

Corrin's heart stuttered. "I–"

"Do you accept?"

He looked up at her so earnestly, so honestly, after laying himself bare before her. She couldn't just accept this. She couldn't listen to all of this and not tell him. Not when he was pledging himself to her.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said slowly. "Something that I've only told Jakob." Her heart panged. It grew heavy in her chest. It grew harder to breathe. She swallowed and wished away the sickness churning in her stomach. "I just want you to listen to what I have to say. After that… you may want to consider having me as your master."

"Lady Corrin, I'm not sure what you mean…"

She pressed her lips into a slight smile. "That's okay. But I'm not as kind hearted as you think I am."

She sighed, leaning back in her chair, and raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if it held all her answers.

 _Where do I even begin…?_

"I've done this before," Corrin began. "In a sense. When Queen Mikoto died, Nohrian forces came to Hoshido to fight, to bring me back to Nohr. Naturally, that means my siblings were there. You remember, don't you?"

Kaze studied her expression, listening intently. He nodded.

"They wanted me to choose. Xander asked me to come home. Ryoma asked me to stay." Corrin sighed, a tight puff of air. She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the light, blocking out Kaze, blocking out everything.

"I chose to come home," she said. "I chose Nohr."

Silence fell between them. Muffled chatter dripped beneath the door from other rooms.

"I abandoned my family." She breathed a tight laugh. "Though, I suppose that happened regardless of who I chose."

Corrin opened her eyes and peered down at Kaze. He looked at her, confusion set in his brow.

She sighed. "It's hard to explain, but I fought for Nohr. Against Hoshido." She shook her head. "No, it's more than that. We… I conquered Hoshido. Fought all the way to the throne. And Takumi and Ryoma paid the price for my choice, as did so many other, innocent people."

She looked down into her hands. "So, you see, Kaze, I'm not a good person either. I was so swallowed up by my regrets that I died for them and now, here I am, trying to fix everything." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But it's not working…"

She sucked in a deep breath, blinking at the tears stinging behind her eyes. He hadn't said anything, only listened. Her heart thrummed, fluttering uneasily, nervously, in her chest.

"I know I cannot be forgiven for what I've done. I'm only trying to make it right. To save those I hurt," Corrin said. "But I guess it's hard to believe…"

"Milady, if I may say something," Kaze said. "I don't fully comprehend what you're saying, or how it was possible, but what I do understand is that you are trying repent for your mistakes. And I believe that is the most admiral thing a person can do in their life."

"Kaze…"

"I will support you in whatever it is you need to do," he said. "As I said, if you will have me, then I will pledge myself to you."

Corrin pursed her lips tightly. "Don't you understand? It's not as simple as repenting for _mistakes._ People _died_ because of me. Hoshido… my family… I lost everything because of what I did." She shook her head. " _I conquered Hoshido!_ Don't you understand what that means?"

"I do," Kaze said. "And I also know you, Milady. I know that you have a kind heart and would have tried to save as many innocent lives as you could, for whatever reason you invaded Hoshido."

Corrin dropped her head into her hands. "Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"I'm saying that I have decided to pledge myself to you, Lady Corrin," Kaze said. "Will you have me?"

She breathed a dry beat of laughter. She couldn't believe him. After all that she'd said, all that she'd admitted, and he still wanted her?

"You're an idiot, Kaze," she laughed. "Truly, truly an idiot." She paused for a moment, calming the dissent in her heart. She felt strangely calm. It was easier to breathe, somehow. "Kaze… I do. I accept your offer."

Kaze nodded, smiling gently for her. "Now, as your retainer, I hereby vow to protect you with my life."

"Thank you," she said.

 _I pray it never comes to that, my friend._

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter Eleven done!**

 **I changed Kaze's A support to fit in with the story better.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to my constant reviewers! You're all so lovely and gave me the strength to churn this out!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	16. Into the Dark

**Chapter Twelve: Into the Dark**

 **Also known as: So-Much-Stress-So-Little-Time**

* * *

It was strange, staying in a place other than the Astral Castle for the evening. Not knowing who was around, not knowing if they were truly safe. Corrin knew she should trust the resistance. Ryoma had stayed with them, fought with them, for so long. That should be enough for her to feel at ease.

Yet there were too many thoughts whirling in her mind for her to calm down.

Corrin called Kaze and Jakob to a small room out of the way, where they wouldn't be disturbed. She needed to talk. To get out what was continuously churning in her mind before it ate at her for too long.

She slouched on a tall wooden crate, pressing her back into the cold wall behind her. She'd turned down Jakob's offer of tea, insisting she was fine. Now, staring at the flickering lantern pouring golden light into the room, she wished she'd taken him up on that offer. Her fingers curled together on her lap, itching to do something, to hold something, to take her attention away. Tea would've helped.

Tea always helped.

Or maybe it was just Jakob.

"I keep thinking back to what she said," Corrin began. She watched the wavering flame dance behind the glass. Darkness lay beyond the door, met only with silence. Everyone had to be asleep by now, surely. It was late. They were exhausted, drained from the battle earlier.

Yet Corrin couldn't sleep.

"You remember Selena," Corrin said, glancing up at Jakob. He nodded curtly. "In the battle, she said… 'Why couldn't things work out the way they did last time?'."

Kaze folded his arms and nodded. "True. I did hear her say something like that."

"Milady, are you under the impression that she _remembers?"_ Jakob asked. He stood as tall and as calm as ever but the dim light cast dark shadows on his face, revealing the weariness in his features.

"Honestly, I don't know," Corrin sighed. "Selena had always come across as… different, in the way she fought and sometimes she'd mention things that didn't add up." Corrin thought back, before shaking her head. "No, it wasn't just her. Two other retainers were like that as well. Laslow and Odin, I believe they were called."

"True, I did get a feeling they knew something more," Jakob said. "Though I rarely saw them at the castle."

Corrin nodded. "I got to know Laslow quite well, despite having reservations about him at first. And he… he's not exactly as he appears."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaze asked.

Corrin pursed her lips. She thought back to that moment, speaking to Laslow in the confides of her room. His laughter, the blush that would colour his cheeks, the playful winking, it was all fresh in her mind. And he'd trusted her. Trusted her enough to tell her.

"I'm sorry," Corrin said. "I can't…"

Even though this was a different time, even though he didn't know her, she couldn't do it. She couldn't reveal that secret, that hidden truth he'd revealed to her.

Both men nodded in a silent understanding.

"What would change if she did remember?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know." Corrin sighed tightly. Her fingers fisted on her lap, nails biting in the skin beneath. She saw a flash of hurt in Jakob's eyes and flinched. He'd caught her. She straightened her fingers, ignoring the thrum of pain in her palms.

"What if it's not just her?" Corrin said, her voice low, barely a whisper. "What if… other people remember?"

 _If they remember what I let happen… what I did…_

Beads of trepid ice dripped down her spine. She really needed that tea now. She felt numb. And it wasn't just because of the cool bricks pressing into her back.

"We will deal with it when the time arises," Jakob said, speaking with calm confidence.

"They need to only look where your values lie to see why you acted the way you did," Kaze said. "Even if they cannot, we will stand with you."

A hint of a smile crept up the corners of her mouth. "Thank you." She knew talking to them would be worth it, even if they got nowhere. A tiny weight had lifted off her shoulders. It had been a stroke of genius, or luck, to give her the idea to get Kaze involved. Having two very capable friends knowing what was going on gave her room to breathe.

She no longer felt like the world was going to collapse around her.

"I believe it is late enough for you to try and get some rest," Jakob said, raising an eyebrow in concern. "Even a small amount will suffice."

"Have you not been sleeping?" Kaze asked. His eyes softened and Corrin did her best to pull a smile.

"It's hard, sometimes," she admitted. "But I'm fine, really." She stood, giving Kaze a nod goodnight, and followed Jakob out the door.

They headed down a dark, narrow corridor towards the cramped sleeping quarters, when they passed a room swathed in bright light. A tiny bead of laughter caught Corrin's attention and she glanced into the room.

"Ah, big sister!" Sakura noted cheerfully. Her cheeks were flushed with warmth, eyes soft and sparkling as she smiled at Ryoma. Corrin looked between them, from Sakura and Ryoma to Hinoka, Azura and Takumi, where they sat around a small table.

She paused at the door, lingering, stilling for a moment. "You're all still awake?" Not a thread of exhaustion had worn into their features. Only joy filled their eyes, happiness singing in their smiles.

Corrin had never felt further from them than now, standing but feet away.

"Of course," Hinoka scoffed. "We've finally got Ryoma back. We've been grilling him for stories about what happened." She grinned wildly at her older brother, who chuckled.

"I'll tell you this now," Ryoma said, shaking his head with a smile. "They're not that impressive."

"Why don't you j-join us?" Sakura offered. Corrin looked to the lone chair beside Takumi and paused. She didn't meet his eyes.

It was hard to say no to Sakura's meek smile and her brightly flushed cheeks. "Only for a little while," Corrin said. She gave an apologetic smile to Jakob. He nodded curtly, mouth tugged into a gentle, knowing smile, and left.

As she sat down, Corrin wished she hadn't noticed the way Takumi tensed. The way his shoulders drew together tighter, the way he angled his body ever-so-slightly away from her. It was a slight movement, slight but not unnoticeable.

And she noticed.

She wouldn't admit it, but after their argument she'd become hyper-aware of Takumi. Aware of how he avoided her gaze or scoffed in her presence. The way he's stiffen when she was near or keep his eyes on her, watching her, as if waiting for her to mess up. As if waiting for her to betray him.

The conversation was drowned out by the thumping of her heart in her ears. Heated embarrassment rushed across her face, inflamed by annoyance, by frustration coursing through her.

He still didn't trust her.

Even after all that she'd sacrificed, all that she'd given up for him.

No, that was wrong. She hadn't done it for him. She'd done it for him and Ryoma both. For Sakura, for Hinoka.

For all of Hoshido.

"–Corrin?" the sound of her name jolted her out of that spiral of thoughts. She blinked at Ryoma, who stared as if waiting for a response. "You all right there? You're not half-asleep, are you?"

She straightened stiffly and forced a smile. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

Ryoma smiled kindly at her. "That's all right. It happens to the best of us. I was just asking what happened to your hair. It was very long last time I saw you."

Corrin's fingers tugged at the short tips of her hair. They kicked around her chin, pulling for freedom in every direction. "Oh, right. It, uh, just kind of happened." She tried to laugh, tried to brush it off as unimportant.

She should've known her siblings would be interested.

"I never heard what happened either," Hinoka said. She leant forward across the table, eyes gleaming.

"As have I," Azura said.

"M-Me neither," Sakura added, nodding intently.

Corrin swallowed stiffly, feeling trapped. Her smile froze on her face, laughter caught in her throat. She could feel Takumi's eyes on her.

"I was just being careless," Corrin said, forcing the words out. Forcing a lie. "I got caught off guard by a faceless and it grabbed my hair." She shrugged, hoping the movement wasn't as stiff as it felt. "I cut it off in the heat of the moment, nothing more."

 _Nothing more._

Ryoma's expression softened. "That's a shame. Your long hair was very beautiful."

"Now I match Sakura and Hinoka better," Corrin said.

Azura drew her fingers through a long strand of her hair. "Should I cut mine too, then?"

All eyes shot to her, shocked and wide-eyed.

"No, don't do that!" Hinoka gaped. "That'd be such a waste!"

"I r-really like your hair the way it is, Azura," Sakura said, nodding quickly.

Azura blinked at them, dropping her fingers from her hair. "That was a joke," she said, not a hint or shred of humour in her voice. Her expression, the calm, collected look in her eyes, hadn't changed at all.

"A… a joke?" Hinoka repeated, having paled a few ghostly shades. "That was a joke?"

"Don't do that!" Sakura cried, cheeks flushing bright red. "I really believed you!"

Ryoma chuckled deeply. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I," Takumi muttered, shaking his head with a light huff. That caused Corrin to glance at him, turning to his voice, and they met eyes for only a breath. Corrin stiffened, shooting her attention elsewhere. Her heart thrummed tightly in her chest.

With her attention forced onto the wooden table, she didn't see the hurt flicker in Takumi's eyes. She didn't see him clench his jaw, didn't see his eyes linger on her face for moments after.

* * *

It was harder to sleep that night. The sleeping quarters for the women were small and cramped, full of sleeping and snoring bodies. The night air was cold and Corrin shivered into her blankets, drawing them tighter around her. A thin mattress was the only thing beneath her and the hard ground.

Corrin sighed, sitting up in the dark. The cold air caressed her skin, wrapping lightly around her exposed arms. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she stood. She navigated over her sleeping allies, tiptoeing between them and out the door.

Out in the hall, Corrin welcomed the silence. She headed down the hall without a destination in mind, only walking, only moving to get away from those that relied on her. Those that she couldn't show any weakness to.

A hand caught hold of her arm in the darkness. It tugged her back, pulling her off kilter, and she whirled, turning to face hazel eyes. Her gasp stifled in her throat, not yet a scream.

"T-Takumi?" she huffed, heavy breaths filling her lungs. He stood close. Too close. He held her in place, his hand around her arm. A shiver rippled down her spine. "What is it…?"

"Why…" She barely heard his voice above her panted breaths. "Why did you choose them?"

"What?" Corrin tried to take back her arm, tried to shift away from him. His fingers dug into her skin, nails biting into her flesh. "Takumi, that hurts!" She glared icily at him only to freeze at the depth of his eyes. Darkness swirled over hazel, blurring the warm colour into a heated crimson. Into red. Such red eyes.

"Why… did you choose Nohr…?" His voice wavered, another voice that wasn't his own blending over his words, speaking for him. Speaking as him. "Why… Didn't you know… we… loved you..?"

Corrin's heart stopped. All she could see were those crimson eyes burning with fury. Burning darkly, burning with rage and a torment she saw in her dreams. Whenever she closed her eyes.

 _No._

His head cocked, a violent twitch shooting through his body. "I… can't rest…" His voice was no longer his own but something darker, something deeper. "I can't rest… not until… I _kill you–!"_

He drove forth his hand with a spark of light and sunk it deep into her chest. Pain burst under her skin, clouding her vision, choking off any thoughts, any scream building inside. His hand, his wrist sliced through her as if she were mere cloth. Blood coated his skin, dripping, running from the hole in her chest.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs burned. Throat burned. She felt numb and on fire all at once and could do nothing but stare into his eyes. Into that dark crimson.

She fell limp against the wall, legs slipping from beneath her. Only his hand wrenched deep into her chest held her upright.

"I… will never… love you…"

A scream rippled through the air. She was screaming. Tearing herself away, she had to get away, get away, _get away–!_

A hand touched her shoulder. Cold fingers brushed her skin and she swatted at them, snatching her Dragonstone and phasing into a beast. Shrieks sounded from the room, figures in the dark running, scrambling to get away.

To get away from Corrin.

She roared, snapping her jaw in the air, lurching away, skidding across mattresses, tangling her claws in blankets. She stumbled, collapsing to the cold ground. Pain jarred her senses. She clambered to her feet and whirled, staring, staring around the room. Searching for crimson eyes. For blood.

"Wh-What's going on?" Oboro cried, backing up against Hana. The samurai shook, jaw clenched but tears flashed in her eyes. Orochi grumbled, having tumbled face-first into a pile of blankets. Only a few of the woman had the strength and clarity to defend themselves. Rinkah barred her club, fire licking around steel. Kagero held twin blades in her hands, stance lowered, ready to strike or flee at any moment.

Corrin stared between them, between Hinoka and Sakura huddled on the ground before her, and Azura who approached her on steady feet.

"Corrin, it's all right," Azura said, voice soothing, expression calm. Not a trace of fear in her as she walked towards Corrin, as she stretched her hands out to her. "It's all right."

A flicker of blue light surrounded Corrin as she slipped back into her human form. She fell to the ground, knees hitting the floor, and slumped.

The door swung open, crashing against the wall.

"What happened?" Kaze called, stepping into the room followed by a few other men. The women stared in shock at Corrin. All eyes slowly panned to her.

Jakob slipped through the men, past Hinoka, Sakura and Azura and knelt before Corrin. "Are you all right, Milady?"

She saw black. Darkness. Crimson eyes.

Their voices swam in her ears.

"We heard some crazy screaming coming from here," Hinata said, stepping casually into the room. He held a steel sword in hand but it hung lazily in his fingers.

No one answered. No one wanted to answer. The men were met only with silence, torn blankets, scattered mattresses and frightened women.

"We're fine," Oboro hissed, swatting at Hinata as he approached. "Go put a shirt on, would you?"

He, like most of the men, had entered the room dressed as they had for sleep. In the lull after the shock of screams, no one had cared that they were hardly considered 'dressed.'

Subaki let out a low whistle at the carnage. "Wow. Looks like a tornados gone through here."

"Is everything okay in here?" Ryoma asked, the crowd of men parting as he stepped into the room. "What happened?" He crouched beside Hinata and Sakura, both of whom still shook. They exchanged worried glances.

"I'm… not sure…" Hinoka said. Her eyes trailed to Corrin and Ryoma's attention followed.

"Corrin?"

Corrin's lungs seized, stealing a sudden breath of cold air. She shot her eyes up, mind clearing, vision clearing. Staring. They were staring. Eyes looking straight at her, full of shock, unease, doubt.

Full of fear.

 _No._

Torn mattresses covered the floor. Blankets lay shredded in heaps. Deep grooves cut into the floor, into hard concrete. It was obvious what had happened.

What she'd done.

"Milady?" Jakob was in front of her but she couldn't see. Couldn't hear.

"I… I didn't…" They were staring. Staring at her. Judging her. Doubting her. Fearing her. There wasn't enough air in the room. Her lungs were so tight, so empty of air. She couldn't breathe.

"I… I…"

Her world spun, legs lifting from underneath her. Warm, strong arms held her, lifting her from the floor, taking her from the room. They left the stares, the mutters, heading into the light. Into another room.

She was placed on a bed, on white sheets. She saw the ceiling, a flickering light. The heavy smell of steel, of armour. Her eyes clouded.

"…Xander…?" Tears burned behind her eyes. They blurred her vision. She saw brown hair, heard a deep chuckle.

"Almost," he laughed, and Corrin sat up, jolting upright to see Ryoma. "Hey, now. Don't get up so quickly. Or are you that eager to go back there?" He touched her shoulder lightly, fingers gentle and warm, and pressed her back onto the mattress.

"Ryoma?"

"Finally decided to recognise me, huh?" he said lightly. "And here I thought I was the handsome one."

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing it would all fade away.

 _What have I done…?_

She draped a hand over her eyes as hot tears streamed down her face. The dream, the fear, had been so real it had blurred into reality and she'd… she'd almost…

 _Oh, Gods. What have I done…?_

"I-I'm sorry…" she sniffled. Tears slipped through her eyes even as she desperately clamped them shut. Hurt and shame thrummed with every heartbeat, driving the guilt deeper as she could do nothing but remember.

The bed depressed beside her as Ryoma took a seat by her hip. "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

She sniffed, swallowing down sobs, holding back the fear building inside. She had no right to feel frightened. To be scared of what could happen. Not after what she'd done to her allies.

"It… it was a nightmare. I thought…"

 _I thought Takumi was…_

 _S_ he couldn't say it. Couldn't form those words. "I was so scared, I… I didn't mean to…"

Ryoma took her hand that was clenched into the sheets, his large fingers covering hers. It was a gentle touch, so light, so soothing.

She stifled a sob.

"You can stay here tonight."

She peered at him from beneath her hand. Her tears were cold against her cheeks. The small room held two beds of old, frail wood. "Isn't this your room?"

The women had elected to sleep together in one group and neither Hinoka or Sakura wanted to part from Corrin. That meant they squished together in one room, but at least they each got a mattress and blankets to spare. The men… well, they got what was left.

"Mine and Takumi's, but yes," Ryoma said, nodding. He squeezed her hand. "If it'll help you sleep, I'll watch over you. If you have any nightmares, I'll be right here."

"But…"

He breathed a soft chucked. "Don't worry. I don't mind at all, and I'm sure Takumi won't either."

Corrin wasn't so sure. Her stomach filled with lead.

The door clicked open and Corrin stopped breathing. Takumi glanced down the hall, not looking into the room.

"Did something happen?" Takumi asked. The softness of his voice, the clarity of his words and how it sounded clear, sounded normal, allowed her to breathe again. Takumi turned to Ryoma and stilled, eyes blowing wide. He stiffened, staring at Ryoma, at Corrin on his brother's bed.

"Uh." Takumi blinked at the two of them, not sure what to think until he saw the tears running down Corrin's cheeks. "Should… should I go?"

Corrin swiped at her tears and sat up, though she stared into her lap. Any words she could have said died in her throat.

"She's going to stay here for the night," Ryoma said. "If that's all right?"

It wasn't truly a question. If Takumi wasn't okay with it then he'd just leave and sleep with the other men. He didn't have to stay.

Takumi stepped into the room, heading towards the other bed. "Fine. I don't care." The words slipped past his lips before he could think, and he winced at how harsh he sounded. He paused, taking a steep breath, before he gathered the strength to glance at Corrin.

She lay on her side, facing the wall. Facing away from him.

Takumi huffed a short breath of air. _Again_. He'd done it _again._

She must hate him by now.

He just didn't know how to think, how to act, around her. After their fight, that argument that blew out of proportion, he hadn't been able to approach her. How could he say that he hadn't meant what he said? How could he admit that it was his own failings that frustrated him? That he hated? It wasn't the fact that she'd trusted Zola. It was the fact that _he'd_ trusted Zola.

He should've known better.

And he'd taken it out on her.

She hadn't spoken to him since. She barely looked at him and stiffened when their eyes met. She'd lower her head, lower her gaze, and he'd see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt he'd done to her.

Even tonight, after they'd reunited with Ryoma, and she'd been smiling, the first real smile he'd seen from her in a while. A smile that would dissolve when she saw him.

And it killed him.

* * *

The night drifted on, fading into dawn, when everyone gathered in the common room. Despite the exhaustion from the night before, the events leading up to early dawn had everyone wide awake.

Corrin had barely gotten a wink of sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't concentrate, couldn't look at anyone without thinking of what she'd done. Without thinking of the fear in their eyes.

They'd gotten everyone together when a large crash sounded through the building, the walls shaking, a tremor coursing through the foundation. Corrin leapt to her feet, staring wildly around, meeting Ryoma and Scarlet's wide-eyed glances.

"What was that?" Corrin gasped. "I thought this was a safe house!"

Scarlet nodded vehemently. "It is! Nobody outside the resistance knows about this place." She clenched her jaw and ran towards the entrance. "Let's see what's going on."

Outside, they were met with troops from the resistance.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked, staring wildly into the street. "What was that blast?"

The cold, dawn air met them front on. Cries of battle littered the air with the clashing of steel, sounding close by. Too close.

One of the resistance troops answered. "Milady, we're surrounded by Nohrian troops. Our men have engaged the enemy, but we're severely outnumbered."

Scarlet paled. "No! How did they know that we were here?"

Azura stepped out, her golden eyes casing over them. "We may still have a traitor among us..."

Corrin froze, her heart lurching. "You can't really mean that, Azura," Corrin said.

"How else could this have happened?" Azura asked, her voice calm and steady. She was so calm. So calculated. So unlike the unease ripping through Corrin's veins.

"No matter," Ryoma said, turning towards their allies. "We must evacuate immediately. There's a secret path nearby. Come, everyone!"

Scarlet blanched. "But what then? That path leads right to Nohr's doorstep."

 _Right to Nohr…_

Corrin steadied her breathing. She knew this would happen eventually. She knew…

And yet she felt anything but calm.

Ryoma nodded. "Indeed. And that is exactly where I intend to go." He held confidence in his stance, the way he faced Scarlet head on as she gaped at him.

"Are you serious? We're not ready for that kind of mission!" Scarlet said. Fear lingered in her tone.

"Running from the enemy won't bring this war to an end. We need to confront King Garon directly. And I believe that a swift counterattack would be the last thing he expects now. What do you think, Corrin?"

She didn't expect him to consult her. Her heart staggered. Eyes flicked to her. "I… think you're right. Moving forward quickly with a small force could actually work."

 _Possibly…_

Scarlet pressed her lips tightly together. "I don't know..."

Ryoma turned to her. "Scarlet, if you're not on board with this plan, please don't feel obligated to join. I understand it must be hard to leave your troops here to fend for themselves."

She shook her head, steadying herself with a deep breath. "No...I'll go with you. The resistance here is strong. We may be outnumbered, but we'll win the day. I can see the conviction in your eyes. I'm with you."

"Excellent." Ryoma nodded in finality and addressed their allies. "Now that we're in agreement, we should get moving. The sooner we make our move, the greater our advantage!"

* * *

The secret path Ryoma spoke of was a narrow underground passageway. It was dark, filled with dust and not a bead of light. Scarlet led the way, illuminating their path with a bright lantern.

Corrin ducked her head, avoiding knocking herself out on a piece of stone that hung from above.

"This path leads all the way to Nohr?" She could hardly believe such a thing existed. "Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Scarlet nodded, but the confidence she held had faded. "We should be. Then again, I thought that our safe house was actually _safe."_ She sighed. "We built the path for this exact purpose, but I had no idea we'd use it this soon..."

Corrin's heart sunk. "I'm sorry, Scarlet. Our arrival has certainly set things in motion."

"It's all right." A faint smile grew on Scarlet's face. "Maybe it's just the spark we needed to finally make a move. So please, wipe that sad look of your face. We're going to kick some butt!" She grinned, turning to Corrin and slapped her hard on the back.

The impact was jarring and sent Corrin stumbling a few feet ahead. Pain throbbed in her back, but the jolt certainly woke her up.

"Whoa," she gasped, shaking off the sudden slap. "Thanks, I guess. If we're going to invade Nohr all by ourselves, I'd better be confident."

She had to be confident. Not for herself, but for those who looked up to her.

It wasn't long before Ryoma stilled and turned back towards his allies.

"We're close, everyone," he said, casing his eyes over each and every one of them. "Time to get serious."

Corrin nodded. "Up ahead, we face formidable wall, with no shortage of troops..." She paused, steeling herself for what was to come. "Everyone, please listen up. Once we cross the border, there's no turning back. If anyone wants to retreat, now's your chance." She looked to Jakob, to Kaze. They both wore gentle smiles, both nodded.

Her heart swelled. They would stick with her to the end.

Hinoka came and stood beside Corrin. "I'll follow you to the end of the world, Corrin. You have my support."

Sakura did the same. "I'm not staying behind. Not after all you've done for us." She smiled up at Corrin, smiled so brightly, despite the way her hands shook.

"And leave you here to take on these jerks all by yourself? Forget it," Takumi huffed. He met her eyes, looking straight at her and no one else. He paused, drawing out that brief moment, wishing he could convey what he couldn't say. "I'll bend my bow to your will, Corrin."

Ryoma chuckled, stealing Corrin's attention. "I'm pleased to see you taking on the role of a leader, Corrin. You're becoming worthy of the sword that has chosen you." He nodded proudly. "Naturally, I will not be turning back."

"You know this already," Azura said, nodding, "but you have my support as well, Corrin."

Corrin looked to her allies, to each and every one of them, to her siblings. "Thank you, everyone. Your support means the world to me." She turned to the end of the tunnel, to the wall, and the battle, beyond. "Now, let's head into Nohr. It's time we show King Garon we mean business!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter - the battle actually begins.**

 **I've done chapters in quick succession as I have a week break from Uni. There might be a bit of a gap between this one and the next, but we'll see.**

 **I'm so addicted to writing this.**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers! Seriously! You're so sweet!**

 **I have the best readers ever? ? ? Seriously.**

 **Thank you so, so, so much Ente Isa for your lovely review. It made me so happy!**

 **And thanks to werehogdog and Uminight Angel Neko as well :)**

 **This chapter is half of the Birthright Chapter 14.**

 **We're this far already? And no Takurrin yet? Talk about a slowmance...**

 **I'll be adding bits and pieces set between the canon chapters from here on out more, so expect more of their adventures and more angst.**

 **And Takumi's B Support! Coming soon!**

 **(Hopefully)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	17. Breaking Point

**Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Point**

 **Also known as: Let-There-Be-Fluff**

 **... there is fluff in there. Somewhere. I promise.**

* * *

Corrin swallowed her lingering trepidation, taking in the trust on her allies' faces, the confidence and determination welling within.

They could do this.

They _had_ to do this.

The border of Nohr lay before them. A tremendous, towering wall stretched high and wide, a dominating feature that told of the country beyond. They had only but a field to traverse to get there, where Corrin knew the main bulk of their border troops would lie. She raised her sword, set her gaze, steeled her heart, and charged.

The force scattered before the wall didn't stand a chance. They dotted the field, separated from each other, some taking cover in the scrawny trees.

Kaden made short work of the cavaliers and archers close by, weaving in and around them as if he were simply playing. He shot across the field as a bullet of orange. Takumi backed him up, his precise aim taking down any who turned on the kitsune. Setsuna and Mozu stood with Takumi, their arrows hitting their marks.

A flicker of pride welled up in Corrin at her allies, working together as one. It pulsed with a prickle of fear that grew with each step closer they got to the wall. To Nohr.

Guarding the entrance stood two Nohrian's Corrin remembered well. She pushed the guilt, the doubt, out of her mind and faced them head on. Silas drew up beside her, catching her eyes. He nodded, determination set in his face. He stood with her. Even fighting Nohr, he stood with her.

She couldn't have asked for anything more.

Benny gazed at the invading force indifferently, his calm presence bewildering next to the frustration burning in Charlotte.

"Ugh!" Charlotte whined, a tight scowl flashing across her usually serene face. Disgust marred her blue eyes. "I have better things to do. Why did you have to invade today?"

It would've been refreshing, hearing Charlotte complain, if Corrin wasn't facing her axe. The beautiful and flirtatious woman was a formidable fighter, one Corrin had never wanted to face in battle after seeing what she could achieve first hand.

"Nothing personal," Benny said. He stood tall in a suit of heavy armour, lance pointed straight at them. "I'll make it quick…"

Corrin bit back the apology rising in her throat.

 _Nothing personal…_

She clenched her jaw. She couldn't take it as anything but personal.

The Armour Slayers they'd acquired earlier came in handy facing Benny. They cut through his thick armour like paper. Whilst the unique duo were a challenging team to face, Corrin had her allies with her.

And they were stronger.

Benny's armour was reduced to ribbons, clattering heavily to the ground in useless scraps. He resigned himself to his fate, discarding his lance on the ground.

"You're such a pain!" Charlotte cried. She came at Corrin, swiping tremendous arcs with her axe. . "You're ruining my day. Can you just die already?"

Her attacks were heavy. The silver axe cut out large chunks from the stone wall as Charlotte swung it through, catching the entrance by mistake. That was not something they'd want to get hit by.

Soon enough, her axe jarred from her grip. Charlotte stumped back, bruised and bleeding, tears sparked in the corners of her eyes. Fury and contempt burned within that pretty blue.

Her mask discarded, Charlotte scowled freely. "You disgust me!" she spat. She held onto her injured arm, a trickle of crimson dripping onto the ground.

Corrin held her Yato tighter. Charlotte wasn't one to give up easily. The woman could tear a tree in half with her bare hands. She stepped forward, fury building in those eyes, hand clenched by her sides.

"Stop." A hand clasped Charlotte's shoulder, pulled her back a step. She shot her venomous glare at Benny and tore from his grip. "We did our best. At least we're still alive. We can still be of some use to someone if we can escape..."

Charlotte ground her teeth. "Such a pain…" she muttered darkly. She weighed her options, glare cast over Corrin's approaching forces.

The two were gone in the blink of an eye.

Corrin held a bubble of regret in her stomach as they charged the inside of the wall. It was like a fort, filled with formidable soldiers, each armed to the teeth. But they were ready.

They had no choice but to fight, to win.

And they would win.

Soldiers flooded the room. They were outnumbered, outgunned, but not outmatched. Corrin cut through the soldiers, Nohrian soldiers, holding her breath at their screams. Battle cries, roars of pain, filled the air. They echoed in her ears. Lit her blood on fire. The sound of pain spiked her heartrate, pounding, thundering over the clashing of steel. She tasted blood.

Crimson splattered on the walls. Soldiers limped, still fighting on the verge of collapse.

They were still fighting.

Corrin cut down another soldier, a young man who faced her with fear in his eyes. Fear of her, of death, or what would happen to him if he failed?

What King Garon would do to him?

The soldier dropped like a stone to the ground, murmured groan fluttering from his mouth. And yet, more came still. Surrounding them, filling the fort as constantly as they fell. Pain bled from their cries, from the crimson running down the walls. The air was alight with screams.

 _They're alive–_

She clobbered a knight on the back of the head. He dropped hard to the floor.

 _We're not killing them. It's okay–_

She slashed an arch, cutting through armour, through steel. Blood sprayed, coating her sword. Dripping red, dripping down the hilt and onto her fingers.

It was warm.

 _We have to do this._

Her breath staggered in her chest. She sucked in air, lungs burning, mind spinning. Tight breaths, short and sharp, but not enough air. Her mind clouded. Numbed.

She felt numb.

A traitor. She was a traitor.

Her sword slipped from her grip. It clattered against the stone floor, the blood on her hands dripping to the ground beneath.

Someone was calling her name. Someone was screaming. Everything was so light. It all blurred, the pain, the screams, the blood. It all blurred into nothing, until all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

Her legs gave way beneath her, everything fading to black.

* * *

The ceiling of her bedroom stared down at her when she opened her eyes. Corrin shot up in bed, startling her two sisters sitting beside her.

"Corrin!" Sakura gasped, getting to her feet.

"What happened?" Corrin shot a wild glance around the room. Her blood ran like ice. Her mind spun, nausea rising in her throat.

"You c-collapsed," Sakura said. She gave Corrin a light touch on her shoulder. "You need to lie down."

Corrin stiffened, protesting against Sakura. "What?" Her heart stammered at the realisation. She'd fainted. In front of her troops. Her allies.

On the battlefield.

This wasn't the time to be resting. She swung her legs out over the bed, tugging the covers off her. "What about the fight? How did we get here? Did we win?"

"Calm down, Corrin," Hinoka said, pulling a tight smile. "Of course we won. Ryoma took charge after you fainted."

"Your… um… friend, Lilith, guided us here," Sakura said. "We're safe. And you need rest."

Corrin clenched her jaw. "But–"

"No buts!" Sakura stamped her foot down, cheeks flushed pink. "Healers orders!"

"We're grounding you until your better," Hinoka said. She smiled brightly down at Corrin, who looked between the two of them before sighing.

Corrin slipped back into bed. The instant she lay down her eyelids drooped, a weight pulling at her mind. Everything felt so heavy.

"Fine…" Corrin muttered. She didn't address the guilt gripping her heart. The shame of showing such weakness to her allies when she needed to be strong.

She let her eyes flutter shut and closed off the world around her. Only when she was sure her sisters had left, waiting for the click of the door, did she let herself cry.

She cried silently until exhaustion pulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Corrin awoke to voices beyond her door. She blinked into the faint light of her room, a single candle burning on the desk. Darkness waited behind the window, a blanket of black that lay across the Astral Castle.

How long had she been asleep? Could they afford to do nothing at such a crucial time?

Her heart sped, guilt pressing down on her, when the door swung open. She turned over in bed, expecting to see Jakob or Sakura, and instead blinked, stunned, to see Takumi enter.

He stilled, the door clicking shut, caught in her gaze. He held a tray in his hands, on it a steamy bowl of soup. Corrin sat up slowly, the shifting of the blankets the loudest thing in the room. She felt stiff. Frozen at his sudden presence, the sheepish look clouding his expression.

He cleared his throat. "You're… awake." He stole his gaze from hers, cheeks dotting pink.

Corrin forced in a sharp breath of air. "Yes."

A coil of trepidation filled her stomach. She couldn't look anywhere but at him, searching his expression, his eyes, for any hint of what would happen next.

He took a robotic step toward her. "I brought you soup." His hazel eyes flicked to hers. The unease in his voice, the nerves showing in his wooden movements, were like a breath of fresh air.

No animosity lingered between them at all.

Corrin softened. "Thank you," she said, allowing a gentle smile. "I am actually really hungry."

Takumi stiffened, eyes widening for but a second, before he crossed the room. He handed over the tray and she tucked in immediately. The soup was heavenly, soothingly warm and creamy. She sighed dreamily.

Takumi dithered beside her bed, shifting on his feet as if unsure whether to leave or stay. He cast his eyes to the door.

Corrin looked to him, warming her smile. "You can have a seat, if you want."

Takumi flushed, having been caught in that moment, and nodded tightly. He sat stiffly in the chair Sakura had been in, at the head of her bed. He folded his arms, unfolded them.

His jaw clenched, he stared at the soup as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Are you… feeling better?" His question was but a soft breath of words, his eyes not on her.

The concern of his words, the sweetness of him bringing her soup, made a bubble of happiness burst inside. She felt like laughing. Giggling. But that would only bring a scowl to his sheepish face and he'd be gone in a flash.

Instead, she nodded. "I am, thank you. Resting seems to have helped."

Takumi nodded slowly as if casing his words over in his head. "That's good… Everyone was worried about you."

"And you?"

He shot his eyes up to hers, mouth gaping. "I knew you'd be fine," he blurted. There was no hiding the flush on his cheeks.

Now she really felt like laughing. "Okay," she said, still smiling. Still feeling the pull of happiness on her lips.

An amicable silence drifted over them as Corrin finished her soup. Takumi took the tray from her, placing it on the desk. He stared down at it, brow furrowing in thought. Corrin watched him, watched the way little creases formed between his eyebrows, the way his lips pressed tightly together. The expression appeared more _cute_ than anything else. His long eyelashes didn't help.

Takumi swallowed the tightness in his throat. "Look, about what I said–"

The door swung open, crashing loudly against the wall, as Kaden burst into the room.

"Corrin!" He cried, bounding over to them. His ears drooped, tail hung low. "You can't die!" He skidded to a stop beside her bed, blinking wet puppy-dog eyes at her.

Takumi sighed. "She's not dying," he said, folding his arms.

Kaden shot his eyes between them. "Really?" His ears perked. "You're okay?"

The sudden appearance of the Kitsune had Corrin's heart thundering. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, managing to supress a bead of fear. "I just needed some rest, that's all."

Kaden sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods. I thought I was going to lose my friend!"

 _Friend…_

She swallowed, smile stiffening. Pushed the image of blood-stained fur from her mind.

"You don't need to worry," she said. She wished to look anywhere but at his golden-brown eyes, but at the joy on his face.

 _My friend…_

Nausea churned sickly in her stomach as she forced a smile. Liar. She was a liar.

Kaden hummed lightly, a building smile rising on his face. "I know what'll make you feel even better!" He grinned and pulled out a thick brush. "Let me groom you! Grooming always makes me happy!"

Takumi frowned. "Grooming? She's not an animal." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Aw," Kaden sulked. "But it was such a good idea…"

Corrin's heart thrummed in her ears. Her nerves were alight but she held back her desire to flee, to run away, and smiled. "How about I brush your fur instead?" Just asking that had her heart pounding. She'd brushed Keaton's fur all the time but… he wasn't Keaton.

It wasn't Keaton she'd killed.

He wasn't the one before her right now.

Kaden's eyes shone. "Wow, you'd really do that for me?" Joy bubbled in his voice, in the brightness of his smile. He leapt up onto the bed, sitting with his back to her. The sudden movement lurched Corrin's heart into her throat. Her fingers wound tightly, so tightly, around the brush Kaden passed to her. So tightly they began to throb in pain.

She ran the brush over his ochre fur, feeling the soft strands beneath her fingers. He was really different from Keaton. His fur was soft, silky and shiny. It was in even better condition than her hair. He hummed at her touch, melting as she brushed his tail.

She almost missed the course, thick fur of Keaton. The messy treasures he'd hide in his tail, the tangles of fur he'd proudly show off…

Tears stung her eyes. She blinked them back, focusing on working the brush than on useless memories.

And they were useless. That time was gone.

And she'd never get it back.

A flash of light filled the room, Kaden melding into his Kitsune form. He curled up happily on Corrin's lap, breathing a gentle huff of laughter, but she stiffened. All the air in her lungs had died. Her hands froze, clenching hard around the brush. Knuckles burned white, fingers shaking, eyes staring, staring, staring. Frozen in white hot fear.

She had to move. She had to brush him, to continue, or he'd get suspicious. He'd look up at her, wondering why she'd stopped, only to see the fear on her face–

All she could see was his fur. Stained in blood. Matted, torn, flesh ripped beneath. Hooked claws dripping red, tears burning in his eyes.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her throat had closed in on itself. Her blood roared in her ears, surging through her in jolts of fear.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. She couldn't–

A hand took hers. Pressed the brush to his fur. Kaden shivered, sighing heavenly at the gentle ministration. Corrin stared at the hand over hers, squeezing it with warmth. She looked up, meeting Takumi's eyes, seeing not a thread of judgement beneath that soft hazel.

She stared, fear coursing through her. Her mouth dropped open, a cry caught on her tongue.

"Breathe," Takumi whispered. He leant close to her, that word brushing her ear, that word that cleared the fog in her mind. "Take a deep breath."

She sucked in a tight breath. Her lungs filled with air, mind filled with clarity.

"Hold it," he ordered softly. She kept the air in her lungs at his words. "…And out."

He commanded her breaths, commanded her movements, until the air came naturally. Until the fear had fizzled out and his hand left hers. She didn't know how long they sat like that, his hand on hers, his words in her ears, but it had been soothing. The fear had left her without a mark, as if it had never held any sway with her to begin with. As if all it had taken was his presence, his voice, to calm her.

She looked at the sleeping Kitsune on her lap without a shred of fear. She placed her hand on his back, fingers threaded into the soft fur.

She was touching him. Touching his fur. She was allowing him to sleep on her. The very same Kitsune she'd feared moments earlier.

A quick knock sounded at the door, their heads turning to meet it.

"Come in," Corrin said, and Jakob stepped into her room.

He sighed, seeing the Kitsune in her lap. "I thought he'd be here." He trotted over and shook his head. "It appears we need his help. Setsuna has gone missing, presumably as she's caught herself in one of our traps again."

Corrin stifled a laugh. "I wouldn't doubt that."

"Again?" Takumi sighed. He'd pulled away from her at the sound of the knock, sitting comfortably back on the chair beside her bed.

Jakob eyed Takumi curiously. "Yes." He turned to Corrin. "And I do wish you wouldn't allow him on your bed like this, Milady. All that fur…"

Corrin giggled. It really _was_ just like with Keaton. "Sorry."

Jakob nodded. "Well, enough about that. Up you get. _Now."_

To say it was difficult to wake a sleeping Kitsune would be an understatement. All the whining and moaning and hooking his feet to the bed… Eventually, with the help of Corrin and some bribes, Jakob left with Kaden in tow.

* * *

Corrin sat back on her bed and brushed a few stray strands of fox fur to the floor. Now that it was just the two of them again, she didn't know what to say. Didn't know if he'd want an explanation for her sudden panic. She glanced up at him, to see him staring back.

Her heart jumped.

"Corrin…" Takumi began and sighed stiffly. He ran a hand through his fringe, brow furrowing. "I… I need to apologise. For what I said before." He stole his eyes from hers for a few breaths before forcing himself to meet her gaze. "It wasn't right. I'm sorry."

She softened at his words. "It's okay. Really. You're more than made up for it. And…" She paused, fingers winnding into her blankets. "I hadn't been truthful with you. You were right. I knew King Garon would be there but said nothing." She dropped her eyes to her lap, to her hands clenched on it. "I'm sorry. It's not like you didn't have any reason to distrust me, either. I grew up in Nohr. So… so it's only natural that you wouldn't trust me."

All the things she couldn't say, all the things she wished to say, welled up inside. They were so, so close to bursting, to spilling forth.

But she couldn't let them.

Not now.

She held her breath, held churning trepidation within, waiting for his reply. The air stilled around them, silence filling her room. All she could hear was her heart.

"You should get some sleep," Takumi said. He stood as if to leave and Corrin jolted.

"You're leaving?" she blurted, catching herself before she reached out for him.

He stared back, halting mid-step. "It's late," he said. "And it's not like you need me to stay here until you fall asleep." He breathed a nervous laugh, glancing away from her.

She stiffened. Her cheeks warmed. "Actually… I was going to ask you to stay."

"Oh."

She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, to bury herself in her blankets, at the quaver in his voice. She didn't need to look at him to know he shared her blush. Heat burned over her face.

What had she just asked? Gods, he must think she's weird. Or he was going to laugh at her. Or scoff.

As a fragile silence settled over them, she just wished he'd do anything. Say anything. Anything to end her embarrassment.

Takumi sat down, pulling the chair closer to her bed. She looked up, forcing a quick glance. She warmed at the sight of red on his cheeks.

"…Just until you fall asleep," he said, folding his arms over his chest. He tore his eyes from hers and she smiled. She lay down, holding back a giggle, a bead of laughter, at how stupidly embarrassed they both were.

"Thank you."

"It's fine…" Takumi mumbled his words.

Corrin was glad she wasn't facing him as there was no way she could hold back her grin.

"Corrin?"

"Mm…?"

"Tomorrow… I can continue teaching you archery," he offered. "That is, if you haven't given up."

Corrin snorted. "I haven't!"

"…Good," Takumi murmured, before saying, "Tomorrow morning, then. After dawn. Don't be late."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't."

He scoffed a laugh. Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed a sigh of relief. She nuzzled into the warmth of her blankets, knowing that Takumi was there, knowing that everything was okay.

And she felt safe.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen is finally done! Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait. Uni has been stressful with assignments and tests so I haven't been able to get so much writing in. That's also why this one is a bit shorter. No Keaton yet, I'm afraid.**

 **Look forward to seeing Keaton (loads of angst), and we'll finally have Takumi's B support next chapter. Hope I'll have enough motivation to write it soon!**

 **Thank you to my super sweet reviewers. Seriously, you guys are what give me motivation and strength to write, even when Uni and life suck.**

 **It's nice to know someone appreciates my work. :)**

 **You're all little rays of sunshine!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Edit: Thanks for those who pointed out that I made it sound like we'd see Keaton & Takumi's B support, instead of seeing keaton, and also having Takumi's next support. Oops! **


	18. Regret

**Chapter Fourteen: Regret**

 **Also known as: Bending-Canon**

* * *

The early morning air was crisp and fresh, and Corrin took a moment to breathe in the silence. She wrapped her thick cloak tighter around her as she made her way to the archery range. She buzzed inside, half from a strange mixture of trepidation and anticipation and half from the warm tea she'd had earlier. She was finally going to have her second archery lesson with Takumi. Finally.

She flexed her nervous fingers by her sides. The castle was draped in a gentle silence, slowly awakening from a long and chilly night. A long and restful night. Corrin hadn't woken up so… _refreshed_ in so long. That feeling hadn't lingered for long as nerves settled at the idea of training with Takumi.

She just hoped she remembered something. Anything at all, as long as she didn't look like a fool in front of her brother. Especially now that he'd given her a second chance.

The familiar thwack of arrows met her as she reached the archery range. Takumi was already inside, deep into his own training. As soon as she'd stepped into the doorway his eyes flicked to her and he straightened. Corrin swallowed a pang of disappointment. She'd always enjoyed watching him, watching his skill, his powerful stance and deep concentration. It wasn't like she could space out and watch him in the midst of battle, after all.

"Good morning," Corrin said. She stepped forward to meet him, sending a curious glance to the target. It was riddled with arrows as usual.

"You're late," Takumi said, but the flash of relief on his face took the edge off his tone of annoyance. "We were supposed to begin at dawn."

Corrin bit back a smile. Having him actually talk to her again like normal was everything she'd wanted from today. "I'm not _that_ late."

Takumi huffed. "I almost gave up waiting." He handed her a wooden bow, readying her quiver for her. She ran her fingers down the smooth wood, trying to remember how to grip it properly.

"I'm glad you didn't," she admitted. "I was looking forward to this."

Takumi stiffened, his hazel eyes widening a fraction. "Just remember, I'm not going to go easy on you," he said quickly, turning his back to her in a tight movement. The tips of his ears flushed red.

Corrin felt a bead of laughter bubble in her chest. She desperately held it down. The last thing she needed was to embarrass Takumi and get him mad at her.

But… she had to admit she found it cute how easily he flushed. How his face would burn red, red, red, right up to his ears. It was a side he never showed to others, one vastly different to the stubborn, hard-edged visage he always wore. It was softer. Gentler.

She could only wonder how many other sides to Takumi there were that she hadn't seen yet.

It almost made her giddy with excitement.

That giddiness wore off as soon as she realised that she remembered next to nothing about archery. Frustration and embarrassment lit her blood aflame as heat coursed across her cheeks.

Takumi clicked his tongue for the umpteenth time. "Corrin! Your arm is too low! Raise it three degrees!"

She flinched, heat rising to her cheeks.

 _Arm? Which arm? Couldn't he be clearer?_

"Also, bend your knee another six degrees!"

She clenched her jaw, shooting a glance to her knees, to the awkward stance she held. Her heart pounded in her chest, veins pulsing in her ears. She shifted, raised her arm and bent her knees.

"What are you doing?" Takumi called again. "Don't take your eyes off the target!"

She couldn't clench her jaw tighter if she tried. "Okay, okay!" she grumbled through her teeth. "Just give me a moment!"

It was bad enough that she couldn't remember anything, but now she just felt inadequate. Like she was as a child, fumbling to hold up a sword, struggling to hold her own. No one ever said it'd be easy… but seeing her failed attempts of archery, seeing her arrows littering the floor… she felt useless. Worthless.

Why couldn't she do it? He made it look so easy–

"What was that?" Takumi barked back. His eyes narrowed tightly and he crossed his arms. "Who asked who for help? Don't tell me you're already whining."

"No, I'm not!" Corrin snapped. A lump caught in her throat. She swallowed tightly to hold it down. "This is nothing!"

Nothing. Nothing compared to what she'd gone through. This was _nothing_.

She could do this. She could–

She loosed the arrow and it flew off-centre, sinking into the wall. It may as well have pierced her chest instead. Her knuckles bled white around the bow, fingers tightening, biting harshly into the wood. Her eyes fixed on the arrow. Bile rose in her throat, burning with her inadequacy.

Takumi's attention lingered on her, not once on her failed shot. His stern expression had melted, something softer, something warmer in its place, something they both failed to notice.

He knew, all too well, the emotions tearing through her. He'd made that face before, over and over. He'd cursed his abilities, his lack of skill, over and over.

It hurt to see her do the same.

"Let's take a break," he offered with hope that a moments rest would calm her storm.

Instead, the torrent inside her grew. "No. I can keep going." She drew another arrow, not noticing the tightness of her voice, the slight tremble of her hand.

"Corrin–"

"I'm fine. I don't need a break." She notched the arrow, drew back the bow. Her crimson eyes only saw the target, only saw her pathetic failure.

Takumi stole a quick step towards her. His eyes filled with concern, his brow furrowed as he took in the pain painted in her eyes. "Corrin…"

"I'm fine!" She snapped her head towards him and cried out, snatching her hand away from the bow. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Takumi couldn't get beside her any faster. He grabbed her hand, seeing a flash of red before she stole it back.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "My hand slipped." She clenched her hand, ignoring the sharp pain throbbing insistently, ignoring the warm trickle of blood from the wound.

Takumi took her wrist. "Let me see."

She couldn't meet the fierceness of his gaze. "It's nothing, really." Tears stung in her eyes.

Another mistake. She'd made another mistake.

" _Corrin!"_ At her name, at the sliver of desperation in his tone, she relented. He prised open her fingers, now bloody, and took one look at her hand.

"You're done for today," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" Corrin gasped. Her throat tightened. She felt something shatter inside her. She blinked back the fire behind her eyes. "B-But I want to keep practicing. This– this is my chance to learn from you. I can keep going. I can…"

"I said you're done."

Corrin dropped her head, dropped her gaze from him. Takumi swallowed back his words. His grip loosened on her hand; she took it back in the next breath.

"You can't hit anything with an injury like that," Takumi explained, softening his tone. He stole his eyes from hers, from the tears glistening over crimson. "Besides… you'll get other chances."

"Why?"

He turned back to her, not expecting that response. Her eyes lingered on the ground between them.

"It's not like I'm any good at it anyway."

"Of course you're not," Takumi said and almost slapped himself as she flinched. "What I mean is…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he thought to rescue his attempt at comforting her. "It was never going to be easy. And you're making progress. It's a start."

Corrin pressed her lips tightly together. "You make it look so easy," she huffed.

Takumi frowned. "Are you being sarcastic?"

She breathed a dry laugh, a bark that didn't suit the darkness swirling in the depth of her eyes. "When I watch you, it seems so effortless. But when I pick up the bow… I realise I need to work on my stance, my strength and my concentration." She sighed, deflating with a heavy release of air. "But… I guess I can't do that with my hand like this." She waved her hand lazily in the air. "I'll go get it bandaged."

Corrin turned, gave a curt half-wave to Takumi, and trotted out of the archery range. She was desperate to leave, to be anywhere but in there with him. Not when she was like this. Not when she could barely hold back her tears of frustration.

The pain in her hand hurt like everything else. The blood dripping from the wound was another reminder of how she failed again.

She'd failed.

Again.

In her hurry to leave, she didn't see the forlorn expression that came over Takumi. His face dropped, a hand held out as if to stop her, as if he wished to say something more, but no words came. His hand fell to his side.

If only he had noticed… if only he hadn't pushed her so hard. He stared through the open door, watching her flee from the archery range. From him. This had been their chance to bond. To break down the walls between them, to finally get to know one another, to feel safe and familiar with each other. And he'd ruined it. For the second time.

He stared out that door, hands clenched by his sides, long after she'd left.

* * *

She swung open the door to the infirmary without thinking. Sakura jumped with a sharp squeak, whirling in fright. Corrin stood frozen in the doorway, not expecting to see her younger sister. She hadn't expected to see anyone, actually. She wasn't prepared to deal with anyone. Not now.

She shifted, every muscle screaming at her to leave.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just you, Corrin. You gave me such a fright!" She gave a short, embarrassed laugh, before it faded quickly. "Corrin? Are you all right?"

Corrin's heart pounded in her ears. Her mouth grew dry, legs frozen in place. She couldn't meet Sakura's eyes.

A warm hand took her own, pulling Corrin gently into the room. "Corrin?" Sakura asked softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

 _Crying…?_

Hot tears dripped to the floor, falling down her cheeks, unrelenting in their path. Corrin mindlessly drew her fingers to her cheek, finding it wet and leaving a streak of blood in the process.

"Your hand!" Sakura gasped. "What happened?" She took Corrin's hand, studying it in between them. Corrin felt hollow. Empty, save for the throbbing pain.

"My hand slipped."

"Let me bandage it for you," Sakura said.

She quickly got to work, cleaning and weaving a bandage around the wound. She didn't pry into Corrin's tears or into the darkness in her eyes. She only tried to comfort when she could, making light conversation when she couldn't.

"Sorry for making you do this," Corrin said when Sakura was done. She flexed her hand, studying the white bandage.

Sakura shoot her head fervently. "Don't be! I want to be able to support you. I-If this is how I can do that, then I'm happy." She gave Corrin a gentle, warm smile that cut deep on Corrin's heart.

She didn't deserve her kindness. Not when all Corrin could see was Sakura's tears as she destroyed her kingdom and her family. As she destroyed everything Sakura had ever known.

Corrin forced a smile despite the pain screaming inside. "Thank you. That's all I can ask for."

Sakura nodded, still smiling.

And it hurt.

* * *

Corrin wandered the Astral Castle's courtyard moments before they were to leave when she spotted a flash of blue hair leaving the protection of the castle's walls. Corrin shot a glance around her before deciding to follow. Something didn't sit right in her gut. There was no reason for Azura to leave the astral plane and with faded memories and questions resurfacing in Corrin's mind, she couldn't help the suspicion buried deep within.

Leaving the Astral plane, Corrin stepped out beside a lakeside forest. Thick trees rose up around her, their branches singing in a gentle breeze. A song caught on the wind, a song so familiar and haunting that Corrin heard it in her dreams. She steeled herself and followed those gentle notes around the crystal clear lake.

Azura sat in the lake, the clear water lapping over her legs. Her fingers traced the water's surface as she sang, the only disturbance across the placid pool.

"Azura? What are you doing out here?" Corrin asked, approaching slowly from the shore. She stopped before the lapping water, holding back a torrent of questions, of suspicion.

Azura's song died in her throat. "Were you following me?" Those golden eyes of hers studied Corrin's own, unreadable as always. Unreadable and inexpressive.

Corrin pursed her lips. "I wanted to ask you something."

Azura's eyes opened fractionally. A gentle smile lifted her lips as if she had nothing to hide at all. As if there was nothing for Corrin to be suspicious about at all.

"Yes? What is it?" Azura asked. She tilted her head lightly, not a thread of worry in her impassive expression.

Corrin clenched her hands by her sides. "Do you… remember…?" It came out before Corrin could stop it. Her heart lurched in her chest. She swallowed tightly.

"Remember what?"

Corrin didn't know if it was relief or sorrow that pooled in her stomach.

 _Maybe… maybe she doesn't remember._

She shook her head. "Never mind." She took a deep breath of the cool morning air. "I wanted to ask you about that song you were singing just now."

Azura turned her gaze to the surface of the water. "I see."

"That song… it managed to break the spell Takumi was under. Have you… always been able to do that?" Azura remained silent, so she continued. "It seems to have a different effect on everyone. When you sang to the Nohrian soldiers, it was almost like they were in a trance. What exactly is that song?"

"I'm sorry," Azura said. She didn't meet Corrin's eyes and kept her voice low. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Corrin clenched her teeth.

 _Again. She was hiding something again._

She forced a smile. "Why not? It's just me. You can tell me anything."

"We should head back," Azura said. "We are supposed to be leaving soon, after all."

A bead of frustration grew inside Corrin. "Don't try and change the subject," Corrin said, ignoring the harsh tone of her voice. "Why won't you talk about that song? Or about yourself? I feel as though I hardly know anything about you. How am I supposed to trust you if you don't tell me anything?"

 _Hypocrite._

Azura sucked in a tight breath. "Corrin… it's not that simple…" A knot formed on her brow, a groan slipping from her lips.

"Azura? What's wrong?" A cold knife of worry shot down her back. Azura gasped, panting for breath, for air, as she groaned in pain.

A dark haze formed on the pale skin of her arm. It grew as if burning through her skin, a dark, sickly purple, as numerous spots appeared across her body. Pain lurched in her chest, burning, burning, _burning_ as the haze snaked around her body, around her head. A scream tore from her lungs. She collapsed into the water, struggling against her body to hold herself up, to compose herself, but all she could do was gasp for air.

"Azura!" Corrin staggered forward. Her blood turned to ice, suspicion forgotten.

"Don't…" Azura gasped, her voice rasping as she struggled to hold her head above the water. "Don't look… at me… please…"

Corrin stilled but a step from Azura, frozen from her words, from the sight of that dark haze wrapped around her friend. All she could do was stare, unable to help, unable to stop the fear that shot through her.

"Wh-What's… what's happening to you?" Her own voice stammered, breaking free from the mask of calm.

Azura pushed herself up, the purple haze receding. She sucked in short breaths, calming her panting, and stood. "…I'm okay now," she said, stepping from the water. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Corrin could only follow. "No, don't apologise. I'll go get someone. Can Sakura help?"

Azura shook her head slowly. She stopped, stilling at the water's edge and turned to face Corrin. Her golden eyes were softer yet darker than usual. They showed a lingering pain, a desire to shed whatever burden Azura held.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "What you've seen is the result of a curse."

Corrin's heart stopped. She'd never heard of this curse before. Her heart thrummed uneasily in her chest, pieces slowly falling together, building a picture she didn't want to see.

"Like you, I carry special blood in my veins, but it comes at a price. I can sing for fun, or even to help someone in battle, and I'll be okay. But when I sing _that_ song, in combination with my pendant… I'm able to generate a special kind of power."

A power Corrin had seen before.

"In exchange, every time I use that power, I suffer. It doesn't always happen right away, but it always happens."

So much made sense now. The times Azura would slip away after a fight, disappearing for moments without so much of a word… And Corrin had never known. Azura had been suffering alone.

Corrin's heart sank. "Why… why didn't you tell me? You've been suffering alone, needlessly, this whole time!"

"No. The suffering is temporary, and I always recover."

"But…"

"But nothing." Azura shook her head in finality. "Each time I have sung that song, it was required. And it will be required again in the near future. We will need the song's power in order to defeat King Garon."

A deep sickness of regret swirled in Corrin's stomach. There was so much she could say, about that song, about how Azura was right, they had needed it, but to see Azura suffer… to know she had suffered before and would again…

"I'm sorry," was all Corrin could say. The rest caught in her throat, in the lump stuck there, in the tightness that threatened tears.

"Please, don't worry," Azura said. As if that were easy. "Although it is excruciating, the pain always subsides. If my song can help us end the war, I'll sing it as many times as necessary."

Corrin wanted to fall to pieces. The depth of Azura's sacrifice was immeasurable. It exceeded anything Corrin had ever known about her, about this Princess she hadn't cared to know. Now, all she felt was regret. A dagger of regret buried deep in her heart.

The two made their way back to the Astral Plane without exchanging many more words. It wasn't long after that when Corrin and her allies found themselves in a clearing.

Corrin leant against a tree as Kaze approached her without a sound.

"Pardon me, Milady. I've finished scouting the surrounding area," Kaze said, bowing appropriately. Corrin wished he wouldn't be so formal but the weight in her stomach stopped her from chiding him.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a gentle smile. "How does it look?"

He righted himself, his expression saying enough. "I'm afraid it's not good. I don't believe the Nohrian army is aware of our precise location, but…" Kaze sighed. A tight huff of air unlike his usually calm demeanour. "They have moved to block all possible routes to the castle, even back roads and trails. They are being quite thorough. There are thousands of troops massing."

 _Thousands… She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but this…_

"And we're just a handful…" Corrin sighed stiffly. "Thanks anyway, Kaze. I'm sorry for sending you on such a difficult scouting mission."

"Of course Milady." He nodded, finally showing that gentle smile of his. It was bright and sincere, and like a soft breeze it took with it some of the trepidation and worry Corrin held. "If I may ask… how do you plan on proceeding? I don't see any way we can get around Nohr's forces undetected."

Corrin leant back against the tree. "There's really no other route we can take?"

"That's not entirely true." Ryoma stepped out beside her. He held an air of confidence as he smiled.

"Do you know of one?" Corrin asked. "It doesn't look like we have any other options…"

Ryoma nodded. "Technically speaking, it is possible to reach Nohr via Mount Garou. However, Mount Garou is more commonly known as the Impassable Peak."

Kaze blanched at the suggestion. "How can you even suggest such a thing, Lord Ryoma? We'd fare better against ten thousand soldiers out in the open!"

Corrin stared, wide-eyed at that comparison. She'd heard of Mount Garou but knew next to nothing about it.

"I'm aware of the downside…" Ryoma said. His smile grew. "But so is Nohr. That must be why they're forcing us in that direction."

Kaze nodded slowly. "True. I didn't see any troops blocking the entrance to the peak… but that is surely intentional."

Ryoma turned to Corrin. "What do you think, Corrin? This may be our best chance."

"Well, we can't just stay here." Regardless of how much she wanted to avoid fighting, as much as she wished this would just end… "We're a small force, but we're powerful and nimble. I think we should take our chances with Mount Garou."

"Then it is agreed." Ryoma nodded. "Kaze, can you guide us to the best possible entry point?"

"Of course, Milord."

* * *

Corrin began to regret her decision after miles and miles of steep, rocky mountain slopes. The terrain was rough and uneven, the path overgrown and buried beneath rubble from old rockslides. She paused to catch her breath and leant against a tall boulder.

"First the eternal stairway… now this." She wiped a thick layer of sweat off her forehead. Her armour clung to her body, hot and heavy, as if it suddenly doubled its weight. "At least we don't have to worry about staying in condition with all this exercise."

Ryoma chuckled. "I'm afraid the physical demands of this peak aren't our only worry…"

Corrin tried not to roll her eyes. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

"How are you doing, Corrin? Do you need to take a break?" he asked, pausing beside her.

Corrin caught Takumi eyes from a short distance up ahead for an instant and she straightened. She couldn't appear weak now.

"No, I'm okay." Though her lungs and throat burned. She glanced down the trail, to where her allies lingered below. "It looks as though we've put some distance on the others. Perhaps we should give them a chance to catch up and rest."

Ryoma followed her gaze and nodded. "Good idea. I'll backtrack a little and let them know." He froze, eyes shooting across the open mountain. "Wait… someone else is here!"

Corrin straightened, every nerve on high alert. Takumi grabbed his bow, both of them scanning their surroundings.

"Where?" Corrin asked. Her heart sped in her chest. "I don't see anyone…"

A guttural growl sounded close by. Corrin jumped at the noise, whirling on her feet.

"Watch out, Corrin!" Ryoma cried as three figures darted out before them.

With two wolfskin flanked on either side, Keaton stared down the intruders. Corrin's mouth dropped open. Her heart sank at the distrust in his eyes, at the protective stance he took. Her mind flashed a memory of ochre fur stained with blood and acidic bile rose in her throat.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in our den?" Keaton asked straight up, cocking an eyebrow at them.

Corrin couldn't speak, couldn't form any words. Delight and relief built inside her at the sight of him, but fear and horrid anxiety doused it all. To him, she wasn't a long lost friend. To him, she was nothing but a stranger.

"Reveal yourself first," Takumi ordered. He held tightly to his bow but had yet to draw it. Corrin's heart lurched at the volatile nature of Takumi's distrust.

"Me? Oh, my name's Keaton," he said, flashing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "And you _can't have my fur,_ got it? Some other humans came and tried to get my fur, but I collected their bones instead." He threw back his head and barked a laugh. "Ha! Jokes on them!" He tossed out a collection of white bones, picked clean. They clattered to the ground at their feet.

"He _does_ appear to have a collection of human bones…" Ryoma noted.

Corrin fought down her building fear. "I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding." She forced out her words, forced a mask of calm. It would be different this time. She wasn't going to make the same mistake. "We're not after your fur. We just want to pass through the area. We mean you no harm!"

Keaton crossed his arms, studying her with wary eyes. "Really? How can I trust you? My fur is pretty soft, you know. A lot of people want it!"

The two wolfskin grunted by his side, as if in agreement. Corrin focused on Keaton, not the horrendous forms beside him.

"Please, believe me," Corrin pleaded.

 _Please…_

"We have no intention of fighting." She turned to her allies, to her brothers beside her. "Everyone! Set down your weapons."

 _Please, let this work…_

A collective rumble of confusion swept through her allies.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Corrin," Ryoma said. Despite his tone of unease, he discarded his weapon on the ground.

The wolfskin watched their every move cautiously. There were only three before them but Corrin knew they'd have allies nearby.

Takumi huffed and placed his Fujin Yumi on the ground at his feet. "Yeah, you'd better be right about this."

 _For all our sakes, I hope I am…_

Corrin dropped her Yato and swallowed thickly. "Please, we'd just like to pass through this area. We come in peace."

Keaton pursed his lips, staring between them. The wolfskin growled. Corrin held her breath.

"All right, all right," he said finally. "I think they're telling the truth. Let's let these humans through."

The breath of relief that stole from her lungs came with a flicker of tears in her eyes. She bit them back quickly.

"Thank you, Keaton," she said. A smile came upon her, one she didn't dare hold back.

She'd done it. They didn't have to fight. They would pass through peacefully and nothing would happen–

A dark burst of magic enveloped one of the wolfskin in a blaze. It erupted with a heavy pulse and vanished as the wolfskin collapsed to the ground.

"What was that?" Keaton roared, flinching back from the flurry of magic.

"Some kind of explosion!" Corrin gasped. She ducked and cried, "Everyone, get down!"

"Where did that come from?" Ryoma asked. He and Takumi cased the surroundings, but the rugged cliffs and outcrops of trees made it impossible to see the assailant.

"That was the same kind of energy that exploded from my sword!" Corrin realised with a start. Her heart stopped dead. "We've been set up by King Garon again!" She shot her attention back to the wolfskin, to Keaton.

Keaton knelt by the fallen wolfskin, nudging their chest, shaking their limp body. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

Corrin's stomach dropped.

"This isn't funny, okay?" Keaton continued. His voice cracked, fingers wounding into the torn cloak of his friend. "Snap to it!"

Ryoma was saying something but all Corrin could hear, all she could focus on, was Keaton and the lifeless wolfskin in his arms.

"Aww, open your eyes." Keaton shook the wolfskin again, again, again. "Please?" It came as a whisper, a desperate plea. A heartbroken wish. "Not like this…"

 _No._

He stood, turning to them with unbidden fury. His teeth bared, flashing white as a growl tore from his throat. _"You!"_ His glare fixed on Corrin, his rage stabbed right through her. "You did this, didn't you? You were tricking us the whole time!"

 _No–_

" _No!"_ Corrin cried. "We had nothing to do with this!"

"Lies!" Keaton roared. Tears flashed across his eyes, his fingers turning to claws, sharp as knives and just as deadly. "You'll die for this. _All of you!"_

 _No!_

Keaton was upon her before she could blink. A flash of fur and claws, a blur of rage. She couldn't move in time, couldn't unfreeze herself as heavy claws swiped at her neck. Keaton shunted back as Kaze guarded her, shurikens drawn.

"Lady Corrin! Are you okay?" Kaze asked. He stood between her and Keaton as if the towering wolfskin didn't send him dizzy with fear.

Keaton grunted and shook off the hit. "Get out of my way! This is between me and her!"

He lunged again, throwing Kaze back this time. He stumbled on his feet, deep rivets cut through his gauntlets.

"Kaze!" Corrin gasped.

"I don't think we can talk our way out of this one, Lady Corrin. We're going to sustain heavy losses if we don't fight back," he said through gritted teeth.

Her head swam. Blood pulsed in her ears, loud and disorienting. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was going so well– this couldn't… She can't…

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted humans. None of you are leaving this place alive!" Keaton cried and vanished with the wolfskin at his side. Within a single breath they were surrounded by wolfskin on every side.

"Quickly, Lady Corrin! We need to take action one way or another," Kaze urged.

"I… I don't…" She couldn't think through her heart thundering in her ears. She couldn't move. Her eyes lingered on the wolfskin's body, lying there on the dirt. Discarded and bloody, left to the elements. Her mind flashed to the Kitsune Hamlet. To the blood-stained grass, to the torn fur and ground littered with bodies.

The wolfskin charged as Corrin stood frozen. Steel met hardened fur and claws. Roars and howls filled the air, cutting through her stupor.

"Corrin!" Ryoma cried as he blocked a heavy claw. "We have no choice! We need to fight!"

 _No choice…_

She saw Kaden's body before her, ochre fur died crimson. Her mind twisted it, showing Keaton instead, his black and white fur matted, eyes rolled back into his head.

 _We have no choice…_

She thought back to that first fight, that first choice. Xander and Ryoma, both pleading with her, hands outstretched. Their respective families on either side. Asking her to choose.

A choice. There had always been a choice.

"No." Corrin stood tall and grabbed her Yato off the ground. She sheathed it and stared down the rugged path where Keaton had gone.

"What?" Takumi gaped.

"No. We do have a choice." She shook her head. "I refuse! I refuse to make the same mistake. Everyone!" she called loudly, making sure they would hear. "Don't kill them, whatever you do! I'll get us out of this, I promise."

 _I promise…_

She swallowed and grabbed her Dragonstone, blending into her dragon form in a flash of light.

 _Even if it costs me my life… I won't repeat the same mistake. I promise._

Corrin rushed through a gap in the wolfskin, charging through as a dragon. Her allies called for her, crying out in confusion as their leader disappeared across the mountain. Their voices blended into the sounds of battle, vanishing behind her, before an orange blur raced alongside her.

She whirled, bracing for claws, for teeth, and skidded to a halt.

"Kaden?" she gaped. "What are you doing?" She shot a glance down the path, to the approaching wolfskin. She didn't have time for this…

"You've got a plan, don't you?" Kaden said. He stilled beside her in his kitsune form, his fur catching the warm light and glowing. "Then I want to help! You can pay me back later!"

"Fine. Then stick close to me and, whatever you do, try not to hurt them."

Corrin took off without hearing Kaden's reply but he kept up with her, taking long bounds across the rocks. She was glad he was so nimble. His lithe form could duck between attacking wolfskin, dodging them with ease as he laughed. He weaved across the mountain side, dashing around and around the wolfskin as if this were some kind of game.

Corrin, on the other hand, desperately fought to power her way through. She dodged claws when she could and tackled wolfskin when she couldn't. She ached all over, bruised and bloodied, but her tough scales held out. Her allies left in the distance, Corrin and Kaden reached Keaton with a trail of wolfskin behind them.

Beads of light enveloped Corrin as she turned back into her human form. Kaden stilled beside her, watching her cautiously, but kept silent. He stayed as a fox, sticking close and low to the ground. Corrin grabbed her Yato, the wolfskin collectively shifting, and she tossed it aside.

Keaton growled low in his throat. "Now, I'll take your life in exchange for my friend's."

"Wait," Corrin pleaded. "Let me explain–"

"Lies! I've heard enough of your lies!" Keaton snapped. "I'll kill you now!"

Kaden glanced between the approaching Keaton and Corrin, unarmed now that she'd tossed her sword aside. "Uh… Corrin…?"

"No. I won't do this." She shook her head. "I won't."

"That'll make it easier for me. I'll make you regret killing my friend!" Keaton flexed his fingers into claws, long and sharp, before he slipped into his wolfskin form as it was second nature to him.

Corrin stilled her erratic breathing, stilled her pounding heart. She closed her eyes, blocking out the cries of battle, blocking out the howling on the wind.

"I know you don't remember me, but I do. And I won't kill you. I can't do that. Not to you." The words tumbled out without a thought. They brought forth tears that slipped silently down her cheeks, but she made no move to stop them. If this was her fate… then so be it. She wasn't going to do this to him.

"Even if you don't remember, Keaton, you're my friend. I know too much about you to pretend I don't care at all. I know how dense you are, how you always try to impress others without caring about the consequences. I know how you always say the opposite of what you feel and how you always try to hide when your tail wags."

Keaton stilled. The wolfskin around her stopped at the rise of his hand. Keaton waited, silently, and listened.

"I know about your treasures and how disgusting they are, and how you love spiders and bones and all kinds of garbage. And you like being scratched behind the ear and just above your tail, and you refuse to bath regularly because you like your fur ragged."

She let a bead of laughter spill from her lips but it caught on a sob. She hung her head, stifling the onslaught of sobs in her throat.

"See? I can't… I can't do this." She shook her head, shook it again and again. "Is this… is this my punishment for choosing a different path? I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you. Please…"

She lifted her head, lifted her eyes to see Keaton watching her. He no longer stood in his wolfskin form.

"Please…" She barely formed the word as her voice cracked. "Let me explain."

Keaton stared, his eyes on her, not a sound coming from him or the wolfskin around them. He studied her, studied Kaden. He followed the wet trails of tears down her cheeks. He raised his head and howled.

It echoed loudly across the mountain, ringing in the air and sending a shiver down Corrin's spine. The sounds of battle stopped. The cries of pain, the roars and growls and clashing of claws against steel stopped. The air grew silent, the pounding of Corrin's heart all she could hear.

"How… how do you know all that?" Keaton asked. His ears fell back, tail drooping behind him. Confusion painted in his eyes, though he kept a wary distance from her.

"I can explain," Corrin said. She tried to hold back the bubble of hope growing inside her. If it burst… if it all came to nothing… she didn't know if she'd be able to cope. "But not here. Not out in the open."

Kaden watched her silently.

"Fine… then follow me," Keaton said. "But no tricks! I won't hesitate next time." His lips curled into a pout, but it faded as he frowned.

Corrin nodded and took to following him. "Kaden," she said, turning to the Kitsune. "I want you to come as well. There's something you need to know."

The Kitsune cocked his head and merged back from a fox. He followed alongside as Keaton took them to a run-down hut nearby. White, white bones littered the floor, littered the ground outside. The air was heavy with the scent of death. It clung to every fibre of their beings as they entered, blending with the musky taste of dust.

Keaton stood by a shattered window and looked between Corrin and Kaden. He folded his arms tightly, but the confusion in his eyes said enough.

"Let me say something first," Corrin began. "The one who attacked your friend is probably from Nohr. That dark magic… reminds me of a sorcerer from Nohr called Iago." She sighed. "But you probably won't believe me."

"How did you know all that stuff?" Keaton asked. He frowned, keeping his eyes on her.

"I don't even know where to begin… I know all that because I've met you before. We were friends. We travelled and fought together for a while."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because, for you, it never happened." At the confusion on his face, she sighed again. "I don't know why or how but I woke up long before any of that happened and… I chose a different path. I did things differently. And because of that, I didn't meet you. I met Kaden."

The fox in question raised his eyebrows. Corrin gave him a tight smile before turning back to Keaton.

"When I met you, we were in Cyrkensia. You'd gotten lost after collecting some bugs or something and couldn't find your way back, so you asked us for help. You stuck with us after that." She shrugged, but every word, everything she admitted, hurt. Saying all of it aloud… and what she was going to reveal next… cut deeper into her heart.

"We marched into Hoshido and found our way into the Kitsune Hamlet." She saw Kaden straighten out of the corner of her eyes. "They… reacted the same. W-We had no choice. We…" She couldn't say it. The words caught. Tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I couldn't do that again…"

The two stayed silent. Keaton and Kaden glanced at each other, meeting eyes for a brief moment, sharing confusion, sharing doubt.

"I know… I know it's hard to believe," Corrin said. She sniffled, swiped at her tears. "But I needed to tell you. If… you still don't believe me, then you can do what you want with me, but please, let my friends go."

Kaden gasped. "Corrin, that's not fair! I still owe you, I–"

"Please," Corrin pleaded, cutting him off. "You can kill me. But my friends… my family…" She couldn't say the rest. "I've already ruined their lives once. I won't let it happen again."

Keaton studied her for a moment longer. "You… you're a good person, aren't you?"

Corrin sniffled, raising her head to meet his eyes. "What?"

"I thought so when I first saw you," he said. "I may have a horrible sense of direction, but I'm a great judge of character!" he boasted, sticking out his chest. "So, I've decided to trust you. You should be glad I'm so generous."

Corrin's heart soared in relief and all the tears, all the sobs and wails she'd held back burst forth at once. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor, a cloud of dust rising around her as she cried.

"Wh-What? Did I say something wrong?" Keaton yelped. He paled, dithering on the spot, unsure whether to flee or apologise for whatever he supposedly did. He knelt before her, the floorboards squeaking beneath his wait.

"H-Hey…?" Keaton began but before he could say anything or ask anything more, Corrin buried her head on his chest. She gripped his shirt, fingers wounding into the material, drawing him closer, closer as she cried. He smelt like fur and sweat and blood. Like he always did. And it just made her cry harder. She'd been so close to losing him. So close to destroying everything she'd worked for.

"I want in on this!" Kaden said, throwing himself at them a little too hard. He barrelled them over, the three of them crashing to the ground, the Kitsune squishing them in a hug.

"Hey!" Keaton cried. He got a mouthful of ochre fur as his head cracked against the floor. He was stuck between a crying human and a Kitsune that had, moments earlier, been his enemy. Today couldn't get any weirder.

A shameful moment later, Corrin prised herself off Keaton and from beneath Kaden. Her throat burned, eyes throbbed from crying. She swiped at the remainder of her tears and stood, brushing at the dust caking her armour though it did little.

"S-Sorry…" she muttered and hung her head. "I didn't mean to…"

Everything had just snapped all at once. The floodgates broke open and her restrain shattered. She was glad, at least, that she had only two witnesses.

"Can I ask you two to not share what I told you here?" Corrin asked. "It's not something that I want a lot of people to know…"

"Leave it to me," Kaden said. He smiled brightly despite the serious nature of what he'd been told. "I won't tell a soul, promise!"

"Well, I suppose I can do that." Keaton nodded. "If that's what you want… I guess."

She gave them both a soft smile. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Corrin turned and stepped out of the hut to see Takumi, Ryoma, Kaze and Jakob all waiting outside. She flushed red at their awkward and sheepish expressions, knowing instantly that they'd heard her crying. So much for only having two witnesses.

"Milady, are you all right?" Jakob asked. "Have you been harmed in any way?" He looked her up and down quickly, before glancing to Kaden and Keaton.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"I'm amazed you got them to stop," Ryoma said, giving her a proud, approving smile.

Takumi raised a wary eyebrow at her. "What exactly did you _do?"_

"I told him about Iago," Corrin said quickly. "The dark sorcerer from Nohr. I believe he's behind this."

"Yup!" Kaden chimed. "She was really convincing!"

"I'm glad it all worked out, Milady," Kaze said. "But I would prefer if you not run off in the heat of battle."

Corrin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

She didn't say it, but she wouldn't hesitate to do it again to protect her friends.

"I've made up my mind," Keaton said, drawing attention to him. "I still have to take revenge on the one who hurt my friend, so I'll lend you my skills! Then I can find that Ego guy and kill him instead."

"Iago," Corrin corrected.

"I said that…" Keaton muttered. "So… who are you humans anyway?"

"My names Corrin. You've already met Kaden. These are my brothers, Ryoma and Takumi, and my retainers, Jakob and Kaze." She introduced them, feeling a touch of déjà vu.

"Hold on, you can't be serious," Takumi said. He folded his arms and frowned at Keaton. "He just tried to kill us, _including_ you."

"Well, now that the misunderstanding has been cleared up, we don't have to worry about that," Ryoma said.

"Don't you remember the last time we accepted an enemy as an ally? We were almost killed!" Takumi protested.

Corrin's heart fell. "I know, Takumi. But I trust Keaton."

"That's what you said about Zola!"

"This is completely different!"

"Come on, you two," Ryoma chided, stepping between them. "Now's not the time for petty arguments."

"Petty?" Corrin cried as Takumi huffed, "I'm not petty!" They exchanged heated glares.

Takumi was the first to bend, huffing again and storming off to the rest of their allies. Corrin watched him leave, her frustration doused, turning into regret.

She forced herself to turn to Keaton with a smile. "I'm glad you'll be joining us, Keaton. You can ignore Takumi if you want."

The wolfskin blinked at her but nodded anyway.

Despite Takumi's reservations, Keaton was accepted into their group with ease. The wolfskin invited them to their village as a sign of their truce and as a farewell to Keaton, but… after seeing that the ground was littered with bones, so much so that you could barely take a step without crushing one, they politely but firmly refused.

* * *

As the afternoon light fell across Mount Garou, Corrin stepped away from their group for a moment's respite. She tried desperately not to think of today, of what happened, of what could have happened. The memories lingered, so fresh in her mind, it was hard to put it away and think of anything else. The silence and fresh air helped, but Corrin knew she wasn't alone.

"Kaze? I know you're there," she said, not bothering to raise her voice. He was always nearby, anyway.

He appeared by her side in the next moment. "Was I that obvious, Milady? I shall have to try harder next time."

Corrin breathed a laugh. "Or you could just come out of hiding and walk with me like a normal person."

"Ah, but Lady Corrin, I am your retainer, and have promised to protect you with my life," he said. "I can't possibly be by your side as simply as you desire."

"Sure, you're my retainer, but you're also my friend." She stopped, turning to face him. "I don't want you to ever forget that, all right?"

Kaze paused before a gentle smile came across his face. "Of course. Then, as your retainer and friend, I will always be at your side."

"Thank you, Kaze. That means a lot to me," Corrin said. She returned his smile and continued her walk just as the ground began to shake.

The shaking was jarring, sending Corrin staggering as she attempted to stay upright. Her vision blurred with the movement of the earth and before she could scream, the ground split beneath her.

The earth rose up around her as she fell. Trees and dirt rained around her, falling, falling until a hand snatched her arm. She hung suspended by Kaze in the mouth of a ravine. He clung to the edge, barely supporting them both. He strained through gritted teeth. His grip burnt against her arm as she dangled over the abyss.

She shut her eyes and swallowed. "Kaze, let go of me."

 _If he didn't… they'd both…_

 _Is this it? After everything, is this how I die?_

"We'll both fall if you don't." Corrin was surprised at how calm she sounded, at how quickly she accepted her fate. Maybe… after fighting for so long… this would be a release.

"Never!" Kaze's voice came as a start. Her eyes shot open, meeting his, meeting the determination in his eyes. "I won't let you die, Milady!"

"Kaze…" She could barely form his name as her voice cracked. Her eyes wet with tears, his words having moved her even after she'd accepted death.

Kaze grunted, hissing a shot of air. "I can't hold this much longer…" His eyes cased the ravine before focusing on a small, glowing purple crystal. "Is… is that what I think it is? Milady! I'm going to try something! Please, hold tight!"

"What?!"

Kaze released the edge and tossed a shuriken through the air. It sliced across the ravine, across the abyss ready to swallow them, and cut into the crystal. An explosion ripped beneath them, a pulse of hot, sweltering air catching them with force. The next thing Corrin knew, they were flying, not falling, the sky spinning beneath her feet, and then they were falling, falling, falling until they met the solid ground.

"Guh–" Corrin groaned into the dirt. She prised herself off the ground, her head and vision still spinning.

"Are you all right, Lady Corrin?" Kaze was before her, kneeling and assessing her injuries before his own.

She leant forward on her hands. "I… I think so." She blinked quickly as her eyes focused and the throbbing pain in her body subsided. "Thank you. But what _was_ that?"

Kaze glanced back to the ravine. "I… I don't know. I didn't know what would happen, but I'm afraid I didn't have many options."

"I can't say I have any complaints, but you could have let me go and saved yourself."

Kaze scoffed. "Nonsense. If anything, I was prepared to sacrifice myself. Hoshido needs you, Lady Corrin."

His words gave her pause. She sat up properly and looked over to the gaping ravine. "Thank you." She turned back to him and smiled. "Hoshido may need me, but I need you, Kaze."

He smiled, helping her to her feet with a gentle tug. "As I said, milady, I remain at your side."

* * *

Later that evening, in the burnt light of the sunset, Corrin and Ryoma stared across Nohr from the summit of Mount Garou. The clear sky was aflame with colour, washing the horizon in warmth.

"Well, we've reached the summit," Ryoma said. He sat beside Corrin on a hard boulder. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she admitted. "Despite the fact that Kaze and I almost died."

"I'm glad you came out of that unscathed. And that you managed to broker peace with the wolfskin. Had you not, it would have ended up as another tragedy in a long line… But look, Corrin. You see the sun breaking over the horizon?"

She nodded.

"They say the sun never sets in Nohr, but we can see that's not true. Perhaps it's a small comfort, but I take this as a good omen."

Corrin glanced at him, at the way the sunset brought out the warm colours in his dark hair. Sitting beside him like this, talking with him, she'd never imagined doing this before. It was a miracle she had this opportunity, this chance, to rewrite her wrongs. To rewrite history.

She looked back to the sunset, where the final sliver of the sun hugged the horizon. "It is warm here," she said. "The same kind of warmth I felt walking the streets of Hoshido. I hope, someday, that Hoshido and Nohr can share this kind of warmth."

Ryoma smiled. "Anything is possible, Corrin."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! BUT IT'S DONE.**

 **And this story has reached 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so, so, so much!**

 **You're all so nice! And get me motivated to write, even when I have tests and prac and uni and all that lovely stuff.**

 **I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Expect more angst with sick Takumi. ;)**

 **Until then,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	19. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 14.5: A familiar Face**

 **Also known as: The-Longest-Hug**

* * *

The silence of the Astral Courtyard should have been restful. The quiet, the calm, the peace, it should have come as a welcome break from the unending stress, but Corrin couldn't sleep. Not in the silence, not even in the dead of night.

She wandered the dark by herself, long after the blanket of silence had fallen and her friends had turned in for the night. She made sure to slip out of her quarters with gentle, silent footsteps. It wouldn't do her any good if she alerted anyone to her presence. Especially Jakob. Especially after fainting just over a day ago.

Corrin headed through the dimly lit halls when a figure turned the corner and almost collided with her. She startled, almost about to blurt an excuse, when she met Ryoma's soft smile.

"Ryoma? What are you doing up?" she asked. Her heart flittered in her chest from the unexpected encounter and slowly subsided.

"I could ask you the same. Surely you should be sleeping after today?" He gazed down at her, quirking an eyebrow. There was no hint of suspicion in his voice, only curiosity, the kind of loving worry reserved for family and friends.

Corrin's walls dropped, one by one, at the sincerity in his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted. It wasn't something she admitted lightly. Her family and her friends already worried about her, even more so after fainting. And she'd seen the surprise, shock and curiosity in their eyes after she'd managed to broker peace with the wolfskin. Then when Keaton joined them… she could still feel their eyes on her.

"Too quiet for you?" Ryoma asked. The corner of his mouth lifted into a gentle smirk, a knowing smile.

She blinked at him for a passing moment. "How did you know?"

His smile grew. "It's the same for me. After spending time with the resistance in Cheve without a moment of quiet, I find it hard to sleep without some background noise." He glanced down the way he'd come. "So I come here to train. Building up a sweat, wearing out my body. It tends to help me sleep."

"Can I train with you?" she asked quickly, but then noticed the beads of sweat on his brow, the tired lines beneath his eyes. He'd already finished. Her heart dropped.

"Of course!" he grinned, despite having trained, despite how weary he was. "I've been meaning to test your skills myself. One-on-one."

He turned, motioning for her to follow, heading to the training room. She stilled for a moment. Stuck between guilt at making him train again and joy at being able to do so with him. She knew he'd never be a replacement for Xander. It would be wrong for her to think so, but she'd longed to do this again. She'd longed to train in the dead of night, the clash of steel breaking the silence, building sweat in the cool, crisp air.

If she admitted it, if she allowed herself to, it wasn't just training at night she missed. She missed listening to him, waiting in the night, in the silence for the sounds of him training. She missed the proud glint in his eyes when she first landed a hit. When she managed to block, managed to hold her own against him.

Now, all she could see was him raising his sword against her. All she could see was betrayal, was hurt in his eyes.

She swallowed that down and followed Ryoma into the training room. It wasn't right for her to think of that now. Not when she'd made her choice long ago. Not when it was Ryoma before her, not Xander.

Ryoma passed over a blunt practice sword, taking one up himself. Corrin studied the worn metal, the scrapes and indents along the dull silver. It was nothing like the sharp blades she'd faced from Xander. This sword was supposed to bruise, not injure. To hurt, not cut, not bleed the opponent.

It was different. So different.

Not for the first time, she wondered what it would have been like to grow up in Hoshido. With blunt practice swords, with no fear of blood, of brutal pain at the first misstep. No fear of stepping out of line, of angering those above her. Of angering Father.

"Is something the matter, Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

Corrin jolted, lifting her eyes from the sword to meet his. He'd been watching her, studying her expression. Wondering what thoughts lay behind the depth of her crimson eyes.

"Sorry," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm ready."

It turns out, she wasn't ready. She underestimated not only the force of a blunt practice sword, but what someone like Ryoma could do with it. He drove her back with powerful, precise hits. He grinned as they fought, as Corrin got used to his attacks, used to his power and fine movements. She planted her feet, bent her knees and fought back.

She met his strikes as they came. She followed his movements, his feet as he shifted, as they danced across the room in a ferocious display. As it continued, as they fought through the night, Corrin found herself loosening. Found herself smiling. Ryoma's grin was infectious, his light banter and taunts drawing energy, drawing life from her she thought had been lost.

Corrin dithered a step, faltered in a strike and just as quickly found herself pushed back.

"What's wrong, Corrin?" Ryoma taunted. He grinned, his wild mane of dark hair swishing as he moved. "You're not tired already, are you?"

"I'm not done yet!" she cried back, shifting forward to meet his sword again.

Steel cracked through the night, over their ragged breaths and grunts. Her heart soared. The burning in her lungs and throat no longer felt painful, but exhilarating. Laughter spilled out into the room, a short bead of joy that Corrin barely registered as her own.

It was fun. Exhilarating and tiring at the same time. Her every bone, every muscle, cried as she swept across the room. She raised her sword to strike, skirting forward with a grin when–

She saw fire. The burnt orange from the torches on the walls erupted into something more. The blunt sword in his hand was no more, now a katana, his Raijinto in its place. Electricity sparked between them. Rage flashed in his eyes, fury burning hotter than fire, hotter, hotter than the pain building inside.

A voice called her name.

She tasted blood. Blood that spurted across the floor, dripping, flowing down his sword. The sword imbedded in his gut.

Her name. Someone called her name.

A cry ripped through the air. Someone was screaming.

She was screaming.

"Corrin!" Ryoma was before her, fear, worry in his eyes, but he dared not come any closer. Corrin's scream died in her throat as wet tears dropped from her cheeks. Her heart lurched, pounding in her ears. She followed the fear in his eyes, glancing down at her hands. At the bent sword held between huge, scaled claws.

The sword clattered to the ground. Her fingers flashed in a white light before they were her own again. She staggered back, fear rising in her throat. Fear of what had happened, what she had become, what he thought of her.

"I-I…" she couldn't form any words. Couldn't speak, couldn't swallow the tightness in her throat.

Deep laughter sounded over her fear and over her pounding heart. She jolted, staring at her brother as he laughed.

"What?" She could barely breathe, barely comprehend what had happened and he was _laughing._

"Now _that's_ something I haven't seen before!"

Her fear shattered. She blinked away the tears and stared, her mouth hanging open.

"Sorry," he chuckled, before stifling his laugh. "But that's one way to scare your opponent. How long have you been able to do that?"

"Um…" Her thoughts spun in her mind. Here she'd thought he'd fear her, find her disgusting or revolting but instead, he'd laughed. _Laughed._ "A while… I guess?" Not that she could remember when it'd first happened.

"Well, it was certainly something. I'll give you that." He smiled down at her. Again, not a shred of fear or suspicion in his eyes. Only trust, only adoration.

Only things she didn't deserve.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight," he said. His light-hearted tone settled the churning in her mind, the sickness in her gut.

She dropped her gaze and nodded. "Okay."

A warm hand clasped her shoulder. She gazed up to see Ryoma, to see a gentle smile aimed at her. "You've done well, Corrin. I'm truly proud that you've grown up so strong."

She found herself matching his smile. A small flicker of joy sprouted inside. "Thank you," she said. "You know… I really wish I could remember my time in Hoshido, my time with all of you when we were younger."

 _Before all this happened…_

"Well, there's a lot I could tell you," Ryoma said. He picked up the bent practice sword off the ground and studied it for a moment, before shaking his head. "Hinoka was very attached to you." He smiled at the memory and chuckled. "I think she was happy to have another sister. And Takumi… you won't believe this, but he followed you everywhere."

Corrin gaped. "Takumi? Really?" She tried to think of a little Takumi trotting after her but all she could think of was his adult-self acting like a child. She snorted at the image of Takumi clinging to her, staring up with cute, round eyes.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ryoma nodded. "Sakura… well, she was very young at the time, but she was very fond of you. We all were."

"It must have been really hard for you when…" her voice trailed off.

"We're glad to have you back, Corrin. None of this would have been possible without you." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "You should try and get some sleep now. We all need to be at our best for what's to come."

She smiled tightly. There was no way she could deny that.

* * *

Corrin parted from Ryoma with the idea of heading back to her quarters and sleeping when a faint noise made her pause in the hall. She peered through the darkness, where a sliver of light flickered from beneath a door. Takumi's door.

She approached it without thinking, without reservations, and knocked.

"Takumi?"

A stifled sniff sounded from the room. What she'd heard, that quiet, pained whimpering, stopped.

She tried the door and it opened with ease. Takumi flinched where he sat on the edge of his bed and tore his head from his hands, angling himself away from her. It was only for a moment but she caught the sight of glistening tears streaked down his face.

"Go away," he said firmly, but his voice betrayed him. It cracked, saying more than he would, and Corrin slipped inside. The door clicked shut behind her.

She couldn't see his face, couldn't see the pain and hurt reflected in his eyes but the way his shoulders shook, the way he curled into himself, said enough. She couldn't bare it any longer.

She crossed the room despite his words. There was nothing she could say so she spoke in actions instead. Knees pressed into his mattress, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest.

He stiffened in her embrace. Shoulders taught, denying himself the warmth she was giving. Even so, she didn't give up. The hand pressed to his back drew soothing circles, her other hand gently, so gently, stroking the back of his head. His long, silver hair draped down, free from its usual confines and shined in the candle light.

And then, he shook. He came apart all at once. Shoulders shaking, lungs heaving as he cried. His arms found her, drawing her tightly to him, clinging to her as a lifeline. His fingers wound into the back of her shirt. He sobbed and wailed, throat burning, into her chest. And she sat there, taking it all in. She stroked him gently, held him close to her.

"It's okay," she whispered, her words only meant for him. "It's okay." Over and over, she spoke softly to him. Told him she was here. That it was okay. He was okay.

He shook against her as sobs wracked his body. Wails she'd never heard from him burst from his lungs, burst from the deepest part of him. She felt every sound, every movement through her body from him. She felt his pain. A gentle press of her lips to the top of his head was all she could do to not cry herself, to not break down at the heart-shattering honesty in his actions.

She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to delight in how soft it felt against her skin. She held him tight against her, unable to relish in how much she'd longed for this closeness. And so, she closed her eyes and gave herself to him. Let him cling to her, let her warmth, her embrace, give him what little comfort she could.

She held onto him until the he stilled in his arms. She spoke softly to him until they fell into silence, until the desperation in the way he held her faded. His fingers loosened their grip, but remained on her back. The ragged, uneven breathing softened and he shifted, his warm breath dusting the exposed skin on her neck. She shivered against her will.

"Takumi?" Corrin gave the back of his head a gentle stroke. It was getting harder to ignore how silky his hair felt. He softened against her. She rubbed the hard planes of his back and a sigh, a heavy, breathy exhale, drifted from his lips. She felt it through her chest, felt him breathe, felt every shift of his body.

She fought the urge to stiffen and ignored the strange warmth pooling inside her.

She tried again. "Are you okay, Takumi?"

He twitched in her arms as if her voice had brought him out of his thoughts. "Mm…" She felt the sound, the rumble of his voice, against her. He pulled away from her, placing a comfortable, gentle distance between them. His fingers drifted down her back, slipping around her to rest on her hips. He didn't raise his eyes to meet hers, didn't will himself to meet her expression. His head hung by her shoulder.

"Sorry." That word brushed against her skin, warm and gentle. His voice croaked, raw from crying, raw from the outburst of emotions that tore through him.

Corrin mirrored him, the hand on his back moving to his side, though she kept stroking his hair. She'd let herself have that small indulgence, at least.

"It's okay," she said. She gave him a smile, one he couldn't see. "I don't mind."

His head dropped to her shoulder. "Mm…" Another hot breath against her skin. Her body ached for the warmth that dissipated as they parted, cool air settling between them.

"Was it a nightmare?" She found herself desperate to converse lest her thoughts wander. Where to, she didn't know.

His eyes fluttered shut, his long eyelashes gently kissing her skin. A tight breath huffed from his lips. "I saw Mother."

A part of Corrin collapsed at his words. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging, _pleading_ not to cry. Heat burned behind her eyes in protest.

 _Mother…_

What could she say? What words of comfort could she give him, knowing they had no weight? Knowing it was her fault?

"I'm sorry…" The words left her before she could think. What was she doing, making this about her? She had no right, no right at all, to feel this way.

Takumi sniffed, shifting away from her fully. Her hands fell from him, the final touch of their embrace fading. He lifted his eyes, those deep, hazel eyes to hers. They were sore, tinged with red and puffy from crying. In any other situation, it might have been comical, but the sight stung her heart.

"It's not your fault," Takumi croaked. He coughed and swallowed tightly. The softness in his gaze stilled her for a moment. "Mother… wouldn't want you to think that."

The slightest smile pulled up her lips. He thought of her, even in this situation. Even knowing fully well their Mother would still be alive if it wasn't for her. And yet, he comforted her, when he was the one who needed it the most.

He deserved her trust. He deserved more from her, more than she'd been willing to give. She needed to open up to him if she wanted him to accept her. If she wanted them to grow closer.

"I see her too," she said, keeping her voice quiet enough to only cross the distance between them. She allowed herself to admit that, and only that. The rest of her nightmares were from a realm she hid deep, deep inside herself.

Takumi gave a slow nod. A silent understanding fell over the two. Their shared tragedy and loss spoke for them. Corrin shifted in the silence, in that quiet moment, to sit beside him.

"Do you have nightmares often?" she asked gently. She hoped he didn't mind her question, hoped she wasn't prying too deeply. She just wanted to understand him more. Her eyes dropped to his hands clenched together on his lap.

He sighed, the tight breath cutting through the silence. "Yeah… most nights," he admitted. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to see me like that. I'm… so embarrassed."

His admission brought a gentle smile to her face. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Still, he huffed. "It wasn't something I wanted anyone to know."

"Then, how about we make a deal?" Corrin offered. Takumi glanced at her, a slight frown knotting his forehead. "I won't tell anyone about tonight or your nightmares as long as you talk to me about them if it gets too hard."

"What? That's so simple." He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Why would you want to hear about them anyway?"

"Because… I want to be here for you."

"O-Oh." He turned his eyes from hers, staring across the room. The candle light cast a warm glow across his cheeks, tinting it with faintly rose. "Well… I suppose I could do that."

Corrin held back her widening smile. A bubble of relief bloomed inside her that threatened to show on her face.

"What about you?" Takumi asked, turning back to her. She blinked at him, mind drawing a blank. He studied her deadpan expression and sighed. "You… said you have nightmares too. It's not fair if I'm the only one being supported."

She hadn't expected this. That strange warmth from earlier fluttered in her stomach. "You don't have to," she said quickly. "You're already teaching me archery." She paused and looked down to her bandaged hand. "I mean… you were…"

"We'll continue when your hand heals," he said. "If you still want to, I mean."

Corrin nodded eagerly. "Of course I want to. You might be really harsh and strict on me with your training, and–"

"Hey."

She laughed. "But I enjoy it. I feel like… by learning archery, I'm learning more about you, and about Mother."

Takumi nodded slowly in understanding. "That's how I felt, too. I wanted to have something to share with Mother that only we had, but… that wasn't the only reason why I learnt."

"Really?"

"The truth is… I didn't want to compete with Ryoma." He stole a quick breath, looking out across the room. "And how could I? He was always better than me, regardless of whether it was with a sword or a katana or a naginata… Even now I'm not good enough to beat him."

Corrin knew the feeling. Facing Ryoma, even when they were allies now, was something she couldn't take lightly.

"That's why I took up archery. So I could be skilled in something that wouldn't leave me in his shadow." He huffed. "I say that but I'm still not satisfied where I'm at. I know I can still become stronger, that I'm not good enough yet."

"You're the best archer I know, Takumi," Corrin said. She nudged him lightly with her shoulder. "Anyone would be a fool to think otherwise."

Takumi just looked across the room, that unsatisfied frown on his face. She knew her words wouldn't make him realise, but she wished he knew just how amazing he was. Even training with a regular bow, firing plain old arrows, he was just as skilled. Now that Corrin was learning archery, she knew just how difficult it was.

And yet, Takumi couldn't see that.

"I think you're amazing," she said. Takumi shot his eyes to her, wide and blinking as a warm flush crept across his cheeks.

"Wh-What?"

She didn't hold back her grin. "You're amazing, Takumi."

He grumbled, turning his eyes from her. He scratched his cheek bashfully as the heat reached his ears. "Okay, okay, I get it. You can stop now."

"All right," Corrin said. She giggled, a short burst of happiness that rang through the air. "As long as you know."

"Yeah, okay," he huffed deep in his throat. "I'm going to sleep now, so you need to leave." He looked to her, to the candle burning down to the last of its wick.

She paused, still seated beside him on the edge of his bed. In a moment of sheer impulse, she leant over, steading herself with her hand, and pressed her lips to his cheek. A gentle kiss, a short brush of her lips, and she stood.

"Sweet dreams," she said, before she turned and left his room.

* * *

The door clicked shut after her, leaving Takumi to stare, mouth agape. His cheek tingled, nerves alight where her touch had been. He swallowed thickly, once, twice. It didn't help. The urge to lift his fingers to his cheek, to feel where her lips had been, rushed through him. He shook it away. Again, and again. Frustration and confusion twisted in his gut.

His eyes flicked from the door to his bed, to the wrinkles in the blankets where she'd sat. Where she'd embraced him.

That was it. He snuffed out the candle in a huff, threw on his blankets and rolled over. He buried his head in his pillow and _refused_. Refused to entertain those thoughts, those feelings that lingered though she was gone. He refused.

* * *

The night air felt colder on Corrin's cheeks as she swept from his room. She stormed through the halls, ignoring the flutter of her heart, putting it down to the suddenness of her actions. Nothing more.

* * *

In the early morning, the last thing Corrin expected was a commotion. Raised voices rose through the air from the courtyard. Corrin went to follow then, to find the source, when Kaze stopped her.

"Milady, I'm sorry to bother you, but something requires your urgent attention," Kaze said.

Corrin stilled, a prickle of fear building at his tone. "What is it?"

"There's a figure approaching from the outskirts of our realm who appears to be dressed like a maid…" he pressed his lips into a hard line. "And she's being followed by those shadowy soldiers from before."

"A maid, you said?"

"Yes. I believe she's from Nohr, based on her attire."

 _From Nohr? That could mean…_

"Where's Jakob?" Corrin glanced around, stepped further out into the courtyard. "Jakob?"

"Here, Milady," Jakob said, dashing to her. "I've heard the reports. We should prepare for battle."

"And the maid? Do you know who it is?" Corrin's heart sped, full of unease, full of hope. A maid from Nohr could mean anyone, but… It could be…

Jakob shook his head. "Not from this distance."

She nodded. "All right. Have everyone ready themselves. If it's them… there's no way to avoid a fight."

Moments before the enemies, veiled in a curtain of warped light, broke through the castle gates, they swung open and Felicia stumbled through. She staggered forward, promptly tripped over her feet, and toppled to the ground.

"Felicia!" Corrin cried, darting over to her. "Are you all right? How did you get here?"

Jakob tsked. "If anyone was going to get themselves into this situation, it would be her."

Corrin helped Felicia to her feet, flushed from her fall. "Lady Corrin! I'm so glad you're safe!" she sniffed, blinking and sniffling back tears. "When I heard you'd gone missing, I couldn't think about anything else! I've been tracking you down ever since, through these astral whosits."

"And bringing along a few followers, I see," Jakob remarked. He folded his arms stiffly and stared down at the maid.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Felicia sobbed. She bowed quickly, over and over, as if that would do anything but make her dizzy. "I didn't know what to do but run! It wasn't easy, but I made it here, and I want to help you! I want to fight!"

Corrin pulled a smile. "You'll get to do that very soon, I believe."

"Yes…" Jakob sighed. "I'll reprimand you later. For now, you're needed in battle."

Felicia didn't get to reply as shadows whipped past overhead. Veiled knights upon pegasi flew over the gates and dived them. The courtyard erupted into battle. The castle gates burst open and swordsmen spilled through, followed by Calvary and archers. They were few in number but formidable, swamping them from every side.

They fought between the blooming sakura trees, across the lush grass and between the buildings they'd come to know as home. As strong as their enemies were, they were also clumsy. All over the place. Scattered across the courtyard, they lunged at whoever they saw, whatever they saw. Some placed their attention not on Corrin or her allies, but the castles structures and buildings instead.

At least that made them easy targets.

Moments later, out of breath but mostly uninjured, Corrin and her allies stood victorious. The remaining veiled soldiers had fled, those that hadn't faded into nothing upon defeat.

Corrin wiped the sweat from her brow and sheathed her Yato. The battle over, she stared across the courtyard. All the structures remained standing. Her friends only had minor injuries, mainly cuts and bruises. They'd survived the first assault.

"I thought this place was safe?" Hinoka said. "Weren't those the ones who attacked us on the ship?"

"Yeah… What if they attack us a-again?" Sakura held tightly to her staff. She stuck close by Takumi, her eyes flicking around the courtyard.

"We'll be safe now that we've driven them off. It'll be a while before they try a second attempt," Corrin said.

Takumi turned to her in confusion. "You say that as if this happened before. Did you know we weren't safe?"

It's not like she could tell them it _had_ happened before…

"It's just something I heard from Lilith…" Corrin attempted a shrug but it ended up being too stiff. Takumi's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, watching her, casing over her face as if everything she'd buried deep was written on her face.

"Either way, it's certainly safer here," Ryoma said. "And it's much better than camping out in the open."

Hinoka sighed. "That's true. At least we have proper beds here."

"I know." Sakura nodded. "I would have such terrible sleep if we were camping…"

At the mention of sleep and proper beds, Corrin glanced over at Takumi. There eyes met, a memory from last night surfacing for them both. They stole their gazes away in a flash.

Corrin hadn't spoken to Takumi since last night. She hadn't gone to the archery range, since there would be no real point when her hand was healing, not to avoid him. Still, she felt like something had shifted between them. Pieces of trust were falling into place. Slowly, slowly, they were getting to know each other, working out their boundaries, working out how each other thought.

It wasn't an easy process. They'd built trust, only to have it shattered, but the foundation remained. They were family. She'd chosen them. They'd always have that to start from, even as their path to friendship was rocky and unstable.

At last, it seemed, they were getting somewhere. Little by little, bit by bit, they'd become to trust one another.

And maybe, just maybe, it would last.

* * *

 **There we go! Churned out a side chapter for you all. I was so motivated to write after getting such wonderful reviews.**

 **I was so excited to write this. Full of angst and fluff. My favourite.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **As always,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	20. Burning, Burning, Burning

**Chapter 15: Burning, Burning, Burning**

 **Also known as: Fever-Dreams**

* * *

The towering walls and narrow streets of Macarath spread around them in the faint light of dusk. The silent streets glowed in the lantern light pouring from windows yet the town remained still and quiet. It was almost like a spell had been cast. Not a person lingered in sight though the night was young.

Corrin breathed in the cool air, letting her eyes and mind wander, drifting to a memory that seemed so long ago. Beads of laughter, coils of blonde hair. A smile she could no longer see.

"Finally, some sign of civilisation," Hinoka said. She cast her eyes around the empty streets, taking in the silence. "But this place looks deserted…"

Corrin pursed her lips into a dry smile. "I don't think the war is good for business."

"Good," Takumi said. "We don't have time to waste."

Corrin stole a glance at him. He stood with his arms folded and that oh-so-familiar scowl on his face, yet… there was something about the way he stood. The way the lines etched on his brow. He cleared his throat behind his hand.

"You all right, Takumi?" Corrin asked. A small needle of worry pricked her heart.

He flicked his eyes towards her for only a brief moment. "Yes. Everything's fine." He took off, following closely behind Sakura without another word.

Corrin could only sigh. She couldn't help but think something was bothering him. Something was off. They hadn't really talked since she'd held him after his nightmare.

She flexed her fingers, feeling the thrum of dull pain over her wound. The gash on her hand had yet to completely heal, so their archery lessons were on hold. Because of that, a slightly awkward air lingered over the two. After such an intimate moment, seeing the depths of Takumi's fear, the hold that his nightmares, his memories, had over him, it hurt not to converse with him like normal.

Though… now that Corrin thought about it, their relationship could hardly be called _normal._

Corrin made to follow her group around the outskirts of Macarath when a shriek cut through the silence.

"Get that away from me!" Kaden bolted, stumbling over himself and around Corrin. His ears lay flat against his head.

Corrin looked from the trembling fox behind her to Keaton, who stood with a small creature in his palm.

"I thought you liked bugs?" Keaton asked, curling his lips into a pout. His black ears twitched and drooped.

"What have you got there?" Corrin headed over to Keaton, despite the pleads and whines from Kaden. He kept hold of her, hands gripping her shoulders, as she approached Keaton. Her interest was fuelled by the familiarity of having Keaton here. It wasn't like she always appreciated the creatures and junk he found, but she'd grown to accept this quirk of his.

It was always worthwhile seeing his eyes light up, seeing his ears perk and a wicked grin spread across his face. His joy was infectious, and Corrin found herself smiling.

Sitting in the palm of Keaton's hand was a large, thick-legged black spider. All eight of its eyes glistened in the light.

"Isn't he pretty?" Keaton grinned. His white teeth flashed, pointed and infinitely sharp. He stroked the spider. It twitched and skittered across his hands. "That's a good boy – yes you are!"

Kaden gurgled something in his throat. "Don't touch it, you dummy! What if it's venomous?"

The smile froze on Keaton's face. "Didn't think of that." He went ridged, beads of sweat forming on his brow. The joy and excitement from the spider shattered into cold fear.

"H-Hey, Kaden. Come here for a minute."

Kaden scoffed. "No way! I'm not falling for that!"

Laughter spilled from Corrin. She shook her head and plucked the spider off Keaton. Kaden lurched away from her, skidding back and almost tripping over his feet and tail in the process. Corrin walked to a nearby wall and deposited the spider. She wiped her hands off as if she'd disposed of a piece of rubbish, not a potentially venomous spider.

"Argh! You touched it!" Kaden gaged. He shivered, the motion running even through his tail. It bushed behind him in a fluff of orange fur.

"But it's so pretty…" Keaton pouted. "Can't believe you don't like bugs…" He side-eyed Kaden, ears drooping again, though he pouted as if he didn't care.

"I do! Just not s-s-spiders!" He shivered again with jolts of fear and disgust. "I mean, I want them to be happy… just as long as they do it away from m-me."

"It's away from you now," Corrin said. She flashed him a smile, but Kaden's eyes lingered where she'd left the spider. He grumbled in his throat but nodded.

Corrin brushed off her hands and trotted to catch up with their group. She fell in beside Jakob, who had been watching her.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself, Milady," he said with a gentle smile. "Though I would prefer that you not touch such disgusting creatures."

"How could you say that?" Corrin gawked.

Jakob froze. His mouth dropped open, words catching on his tongue in a flash of confusion.

"Kaden and Keaton are not disgusting," Corrin finished, sparking a grin.

Jakob breathed a laugh, one of relief. "Milady, please refrain from doing that. You will be the end of me."

Corrin giggled, unable to contain her laugh. "Sorry, sorry. But it's true. I am feeling better." She didn't know whether it was from a good night's sleep, from having Keaton with her again, from escaping death, but she felt better. Lighter. The weight on her shoulders had lifted. It felt easier to move, to breathe.

She felt like she had a place now. A home to return to. A family.

She glanced to them now, to Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and Azura. They walked together at the head of the group, light conversation flowing between them. Azura stayed silent but she listened. Her expression softened as Sakura laughed, and nodded at something Hinoka said.

It seemed that they'd really accepted Azura as one of them. She fell in beside them so naturally. Corrin watched them with a smile but felt something more. A tiny thread of doubt. A tiny, tiny thread, so small, so untouchable yet it persisted no matter how close Corrin felt to her Hoshidan family. Her smile faltered. Takumi glanced back, meeting her eyes, and she couldn't force her lips to move. Couldn't force a smile, couldn't force herself to show anything but what she felt. Something flashed in his eyes. He came to a halt a little too suddenly.

"Takumi? Are you feeling okay?" Azura asked, stilling beside him. His siblings paused in their steps, each turning back.

Takumi swallowed, holding back a tight grimace. His eyes fell to the path. "Yes. Everything's… fine." The same response he'd given Corrin but this time it was strained. Forced out between clenched teeth.

Corrin lifted her pace to meet him.

"You don't seem steady on your feet," Hinoka said. "Maybe we should rest." Her eyes lingered on him, filled with concern.

Takumi shook his head forcefully. "No, really. I'm fine."

A violent cough tore from his chest, burning through his throat. Corrin's pulse spiked at the harsh noise, the heaving of his chest and pain written on his brow.

His legs gave way.

He fell. Corrin's heart lurched.

Takumi's knees contacted the ground and he collapsed onto his hands. A groan slipped past his lips, sweat dripping from his brow. Sakura dropped beside him as Corrin skidded over to them.

An echo of, "Lord Takumi?!" came from his two retainers, Hinata and Oboro as they rushed over.

"Takumi?" His name, her words, burst from her before she could think in a wave of panic. "Can you hear me?! Someone, help!" She knelt, cracking her knees on the ground.

Her eyes ran over his face, over the sweat, the pain, the flush on his cheeks. They searched, searched, searched until they landed on a collection of red spots at his throat.

"Oh no…" Sakura's gasp shot a spear of cold dread through Corrin. "How is this possible?"

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Hinoka asked. She dithered behind him, unsure whether to do something, to kneel, to go for help.

Corrin's blood turned to ice. The voices of her allies blurred into one around her. She focused only on Takumi, only on Sakura's words. Her fingers clutched Takumi's sleeve, clinging tightly, wound over the fabric but not touching him. She couldn't bring herself to touch him.

Sakura carefully chose her words. "I… I think he has a rare fever that's specific to this region. See those spots on his throat? They're one of the unique symptoms." Her lip trembled. "It's extremely s-serious! He could die if we don't treat it immediately."

"Gods…" Hinoka sucked a breath through her teeth. "How could this have happened?"

Ryoma stood beside her and took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She nodded in understanding.

"It's possible he contracted it from one of the wolfskin," Sakura said. "They're known scavengers and carrion is loaded with icky germs…"

"Wh-What? Carrion is delicious!" Keaton's cry fell on deaf ears.

"I'm s-sorry. I should've noticed his symptoms a lot earlier," Sakura said, her voice dropping, becoming nothing but a faint breath.

Takumi fell into another fit of hoarse coughing, dry and painful. "Don't worry, Sakura. It's not what you think it is." Despite the pain, despite how rough he sounded, he feigned confidence with a smile. "It'll probably go away on its own. Or… maybe Azura can try singing for me. Didn't that work before?" His eyes lifted up to Azura.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Takumi, but my song isn't a miracle cure. It won't help with this."

Takumi huffed a groan. "Oh… now you tell me."

Corrin clenched her jaw. Her grip tightened on Takumi's sleeve. He shifted slightly, his silver bangs falling across his eyes, across that deep hazel of his. In moving, he ended closer to Corrin. Infinitesimally slight his movement was, but in doing so, pressed his arm into her hands. Her fingers shifted automatically to grip his arm instead. She gave it a soft, tentative squeeze.

"If I remember correctly, there's a herb that can reduce the fever considerably," Sakura offered meekly. "But I don't know where to find any."

"What about the Palace Macarath?" Corrin blurted. The idea came to her with a flash of memory and a throb of guilt. "It has a well-stocked apothecary. It might have that herb!"

"It'll be filled with Nohrians, I bet," Hinoka said. She grimaced.

"We have to try something!" Oboro cried. "We can't leave Lord Takumi like this! I'll gladly fight any Nohrian scum!"

"I agree!" Hinata chimed.

"I think it's reasonable to assume the palace won't be fully staffed," Ryoma said. "Especially when King Garon isn't around."

"We don't have any other options," Hinoka said. "Let's check it out."

Ryoma nodded. "Very well. Let's make for the palace."

Takumi shifted, standing on shaky legs. His breath came in ragged bursts, cheeks flushed, eyes clouded and unfocused. He had gotten this worse so quickly…

"Will you be able to walk, Takumi?" Corrin asked, gently touching his back. Her fingers lingered in a soft, barely-there caress. Her heart throbbed to see him in such pain and at every tight breath.

The grunt of pain he gave cut straight through her. "Yes, a short way at least." He straightened but the furrow of exhaustion on his brow remained. "Just put my bow in my hand if we run into any Nohrian scum. Even in this state, I'll take a few of 'em out with me."

Corrin didn't answer him, didn't reveal the way her heart sunk at his words.

* * *

They moved quickly to Palace Macarath, making their way through the vacant gardens. Corrin fixed her eyes ahead and pushed down any memories that surfaced.

Now wasn't the time to regret, to linger in guilt of what was.

Every puff of breath from Takumi grounded her. She kept him in her sights, the target of her growing determination. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. She'd promised.

She'd _promised_.

"We should remain on high alert," Ryoma said. "We've been lucky so far to not run into any guards. I doubt Garon would leave the place completely abandoned."

At Ryoma's words and with his guidance, they moved deeper into the palace.

A voice called through the halls, commanding and ever-so-familiar. "Intruders? Show yourselves!"

"Looks like we have company," Ryoma said, drawing his Raijinto. "Brace yourselves."

Corrin hurried to the front of their group, heart fluttering. "Flora?"

Flora's eyes widened, raising a hand over her heart in shock. "Lady Corrin?"

"What are you doing here?" Jakob questioned, coming to stand beside Corrin. Felicia stumbled after him.

"Sister!" Felicia gasped.

Flora shot a cautious glance around them. "Why are all of _you_ here? This is super dangerous!"

Despite her words, despite their situation, Corrin smiled. Relief bloomed inside her to see Flora, to see her after all this time.

"There's an unused room nearby," Flora said. "Let's get out of here and talk."

Without any other option, they followed her to a large room not far from where they were. Flora stepped into the room, gazing around them, before turning back to Corrin.

"All right. We should be safe here for a while," Flora said as Corrin's allies spilled into the room.

Takumi leant against a wall, his head dropped as if it weighed him down. His eyes remained hidden by his fringe, his hair caked to his forehead by sweat. Oboro, Hinata and Sakura kept a close eye on him, yet Corrin couldn't take all of her attention away from him. She positioned herself so that she could see him and still talk to Flora.

"It's so good to see you again, Lady Corrin," Flora said. A serene, gentle smile lit up her face.

"You too, Flora," Corrin said. "I miss everyone from Nohr." She dropped her voice at that admission. "Except King Garon, of course. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

The smile quickly dropped. "After you left, everyone in the Northern Fortress was sent away. I got my orders to come here, and that was it."

Corrin's heart sank. "I'm so sorry. My decision impacted so many people…"

"It's okay," Flora said kindly. "I'm actually happy to be here. Your decision really opened my eyes to what was going on. Now I'm just glad I don't have to see King Garon every day…"

Corrin gave her a tight smile. She knew that feeling well.

"So…" Flora glanced to the cluster of Corrin's allies. "How did the rest of you end up here?"

Ryoma stepped forward, silencing Corrin before she could speak. "I'm sorry, but it's a long story, and right now we need a medicine for my brother. Can you help us?"

Flora nodded, standing straighter as she spoke to Ryoma. "Yes, of course. Nobody works at the apothecary anymore, but it's fully stocked. I'm sure I can sneak out whatever you need."

"You'd do that for us?" Ryoma asked. He cocked an eyebrow but his question was light.

"Of course! Any friend of Lady Corrin's is a friend of mine. After I get the medicine, I'll show you how to sneak out of the back door of the palace."

Ryoma smiled, a bead of hope reaching his eyes. "Thank you, Flora. You may be saving my brother's life."

Corrin nodded as a wave of relief washed over her. She looked to Takumi, telling herself that it would be okay now, he would be okay now, when–

Flames burst around them, hot and burning, arching through the air in a flash of heat and magic. Corrin dived away from them, whirling as a figure appeared.

"Iago!" Corrin cried. Fury leapt up her throat, tight and burning and white hot.

"Hello, Corrin," Iago cooed. A malicious smile shined back at her. "Happy to see me again?"

"What do you want?" Corrin spat. Her hands stole her sword from its sheath, her voice spitting venom. "You're massively outnumbered here."

"Oh ho!" he laughed. "So quickly you begin speaking of battle. Where's the witty banter? One mustn't leap straight into battle without a little banter. It's uncivilised!" He paused, his smile growing. "Also, as usual, you're badly misinformed. You're the one who's outnumbered."

Corrin ground her teeth. "How did you know we were here? Were you the one who attacked the hideout in Cheve? Did you also kill that wolfskin?"

"He's the one who did it?" Keaton's voice echoed through the room from deep within the cluster of Corrin's allies. "Let me sink my teeth into him!"

"I'll gladly take the credit for that, but as for Cheve, I'm afraid that belongs to one of your friends," Iago said.

"What are you saying?" Corrin narrowed her eyes but couldn't swallow the prickle of doubt.

Iago turned his gaze from Corrin to Flora beside her. "Ah, dearest Flora. I didn't realise you were here. Kicked out of Garon's inner circle, were you?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," Flora said, nailing him with a frosty glare.

Iago's grin widened. Something flashed, glistening, in the darkness of his eyes. "Ooh, saucy! I like it. Maybe I'll kill you last."

"You're not going to kill anyone," Corrin spat.

"Iago, I'm ordering you to leave at once," Flora said. She stood tall, chin raised, and met his gaze, met the foulness of his eyes. "I am an official employee of this palace, and you are _not._ Remember, this is King Garon's royal villa. What would he say about you destroying it with a battle?"

The darkness in his eyes deepened. His smile only grew. "Oh, you're so wrong," he purred. "I can do anything, as long as I get results."

A swirl of magic danced around him, the bitter, metallic taste of arcane energy fizzing through the air.

"Like this– see?"

Flames shot from the ground at Flora's feet. She screamed as heat licked around her and collapsed to her knees.

"Flora!" Corrin cried. Fear pinned her in place.

Felicia gasped, choking back a sob as her sister fell.

"That's for talking back," Iago said. "Now, who's next? You'll all bend the knee before I'm finished."

Magic coiled around him again.

"Lady Corrin… _run!"_ Flora croaked.

A second flash of fire magic erupted beneath her. A shriek of pain, sharp and heart-wrenching, tore from her as the force threw her to the ground.

Felicia rushed over, skidding to her sister's side. "No! Flora!"

Corrin couldn't breathe through the tang of magic. Her vision swam at Flora limp on the ground, tears spilling from Felicia as she cried her sister's name, cried for her to respond, to say something.

"She's just taking a little nap," Iago said. The vigour drained from his voice as if silencing Flora bored him. "Now. I'm feeling all bantered out. Let's get down to business."

"You'll pay for this, Iago." Corrin growled a dagger of words to match her glare. Her knuckles gleamed white, fingers tight, tight around the hilt of her sword. Rage swirled, building and rising inside at every word, every breath Iago took.

"Wonderful." Her threat fell limp. "A pithy final statement from our hero. Unfortunately, this is no fairy tale, Princess Corrin. Kin Garon would like your head on a platter, and I'm not one to disappoint him."

Corrin shot forward, the icy fear holding her in place shattering. "How's this for pithy?" she cried. "Get him!"

As if only to enrage her more, Iago vanished in a flash of magic as Nohrian soldiers crashed through the doors. His laughter echoed through the room as if he were right before them.

"Get him!" Corrin cried again, rushing forward with rage sparking through her veins. She tore across the room, tore through the enemy soldiers with one target in mind. Fire in her blood, fury in her eyes, she cut down all before her. Her hands became claws, sword became an extension of herself. Anger, anger, anger, it tore through her, moulded her, became her. The taste of magic in the air fuelled her forward.

"Show yourself!" she roared, cutting through soldiers, through doors. Without looking back, she soldiered onward. Without seeing her allies fighting behind her, without seeing Keaton struggling, struggling to keep up, only to be stopped by armoured knights.

Her muscles screamed. The gash on her hand throbbed and burned. She swiped at the sticky substance wetting her face, hand coming away crimson. Blood.

She continued without a thought.

Then he was before her. Cornered like a putrid rat, backed into the wall he'd run to.

"And here we are, at last," Iago taunted. "I've been waiting for you."

Corrin tasted blood. "I'm done talking. It's time to finish this."

"Oh, I agree!" With that final remark, he sparked his magic once more.

Corrin tore forward as fire erupted around her. Silver scales blended over her flesh, becoming her skin, her armour. The heat and flames flicked away from her, licking around her, harmless. She cut forward, slicing her Yato in an arch and catching Iago's chest. Another burst of magic, a gutless cry from the dark mage.

Corrin saw red. Tasted magic, tasted blood and sweat. He fell.

Easily. Too easily.

Her sword levelled at his throat. Blood ran rivulets down his face, crimson pooling in the tear of his armour. He gasped for air, choking and coughing.

Corrin snarled, a roar of something unhuman lurching from her throat. She faded back into herself.

She steadied her hand, steading the sword at his throat. She had only one question. "Who told you we were here?"

He coughed harshly, wet and heavy. And then, a laugh.

"You have nothing to laugh about." She didn't twitch a muscle. "Tell me now, or else–"

"Or else you'll have to doubt your own people, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. That prickle of doubt dug deeper. "What?"

"You, betrayer of Nohr, are now being betrayed yourself." Despite the gurgle of blood, he laughed. "Now, I think I'd like to savour the irony just a while longer, so… good-bye!"

A flash of light burst, bright and shocking. Corrin yelped, eyes burning, stinging from the assault. The light faded and Iago was gone. Only a pool of blood remained.

"How?!" Corrin whirled, whirled and whirled, staring down the hall, darting to the next room. She flung doors open, crashed into rooms, tore through the palace.

Iago was gone.

"How… how can he…" She stilled. Her legs came to a stop, her fuel, that rage, fizzling as reality dawned.

Iago was gone.

"When will you learn, young princess?" Iago's voice boomed overhead, spreading throughout the palace in a final taunt. "You think that was really me? I almost feel bad for you. From this moment on, you'll never be able to let your guard down. Who will be the first to stab you in the back? Who can you really trust?"

"Shut up…" it came out as a whisper, a cry in vain.

She stood there, silver armour splattered red, crimson running down her cheeks like tears. She had no energy to cry. No energy to feel anger or frustration.

Only regret.

* * *

When Corrin made her way back to her allies, the palace had fallen into silence.

"Flora, are you all right?" Corrin asked. She sheathed her sword, giving her friend a smile, though that prickle of doubt persisted.

Flora nodded, sitting up off the hard tiles. "Uh… yeah. I think so. What happened to Iago?"

Corrin stiffened. "He's… gone." Her expression dropped, eyes darkening. "After implying that there's another traitor among us."

Silence swept across her allies. Flora struggled to her feet, concern written on her face. Takumi came over at her words.

"Come on, Corrin!" Takumi scoffed. His voice was strained. "Do you really believe that? He's just trying to mess with your head."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know _what_ to believe any more."

"That's not like you at all." His words caught her attention. She lifted her eyes, met his unfocused gaze, the fever still painting a flush across his cheeks. "You usually trust everyone."

It no longer sounded like an insult.

Corrin swallowed tightly. She couldn't deny Takumi was trying to comfort her, but…

"I know, but it's just that…" she trailed off as heavy breaths, heavy puffs of air, reached her ears. She shot her eyes up to Takumi, to him struggling for air.

"No– is it getting worse?" Fear swept over everything until it became all she felt.

Takumi's legs buckled beneath him. He crashed to his knees, to his hands. "Ugh…" A hoarse groan built in his throat. "I feel so… sluggish…"

Corrin rushed beside him, kneeling with Sakura who checked his temperature.

"Takumi!" She gripped his arm, holding him close, forgetting everything as she only saw him, only saw the pain tearing through him.

"Th-This isn't good – his fever is spiking!" Sakura squeaked, snatching her hand from his forehead. She glanced to Flora. "We really need that medicine!"

Flora nodded. "Right. Now that Iago's gone, I should be able to get to the apothecary." A look of uncertainty came across her. "But… I still don't know what I'm looking for." She spun on her heels and dashed off.

"O-Of course. I'll come with you!" Sakura leapt to her feet and trotted after her.

Corrin stayed with Takumi as they waited anxiously, waited desperately for Sakura and Flora to return. They vacated to a room where Takumi could rest on a bed as they tended to him. Time slowed, seconds, minutes feeling aching long before they returned.

And Corrin could only wait. She could only watch as Takumi suffered silently. He didn't complain. Didn't voice the burning pain spreading through him. He kept it all to himself, burying it deep inside.

* * *

Whatever Sakura and Flora gave to Takumi knocked him straight out. He lay beneath the warm covers on the bed, the knot of pain loosening on his brow. Corrin took a seat beside Sakura, watching over him as he slept.

"It looks like he's sleeping soundly," Corrin said. "The medicine must have worked."

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yes. He should be fine now. He just needs plenty of rest."

The coil of tension inside Corrin relaxed with a breath of relief. Her lips pulled up into a soft smile as her eyes fell to Takumi. "Thank you, Sakura."

"I'm so glad they had the herb we needed," Sakura said. She huffed a tight sigh, blowing out her cheeks. "I don't want to think about that could have h-happened otherwise."

Corrin echoed that sentiment. She watched the slow rise and fall of Takumi's chest, the faint movement of the blankets as he breathed. She counted each breath. Waited for the next. And the next, and the next. At times, he would seemingly hold his breath, pausing in his movements, and jolts of panic would surge through her. Then, all at once, he would sigh. A long, heavy release of air that doused Corrin in relief. Her heart raced and longed and _ached_ for him to be all right. For him to wake and be as if he'd never fallen ill.

She could protect him against the threats from Nohr. She could protect him from steel and fire and magic but this…

She had never felt more powerless in her life.

She blinked away the memory of Elise, of her fever-flushed cheeks and pained whimpers. Her sister was fine. She wasn't the one sick, the one sleeping before her.

"Oh, I'm so glad he's doing better," Flora said, stepping into the room. She came and stood beside Corrin, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Thank you, Flora," Corrin said. "It's all because of your help."

"Please, don't mention it," she said. "So… what are you going to do now, Lady Corrin? Iago knows exactly where you are…"

Corrin sighed. She pulled her attention from Takumi and faced Flora. "Yes, that's true… but I still think we need to stick to the original plan and head to the capital."

Flora nodded, her lips pursed in thought. "Oh… I see. I guess I was kind of hoping that you'd stop by my village first."

Corrin blinked, seeing planes of ice, mountains and mountains of snow. A frozen lake, snow dancing around them, building and building into a wall of white…

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't feel safe here anymore," Flora admitted. "I want to go home! But… it makes sense for you, too. Our village isn't controlled by Nohr. You could take shelter there and plan your next move. And Takumi could get some much-needed rest." She inclined her head towards him.

Corrin followed her gaze and paused. The Ice tribe village… Her memories of that place were hardly pleasant. "What if King Garon finds out that your village is cooperating with us? Aren't you worried about what could happen?"

"It'll be all right!" Felicia chimed, skipping into the room. She smiled brightly, coming up beside her sister. "Our village is full of strong warriors! If soldiers were to invade, the villagers would simple freeze them in place!"

Corrin laughed a little too dryly. "I guess that's true." Her memories said the same.

"Ooh, this is exciting!" Felicia beamed. She trotted on the spot, bouncing with vibrant energy. "I've always wanted to show you my home village, Lady Corrin. Remember how we used to dream about this, Flora?" She sent her sister a cheerful smile.

Flora gave her a light smile in response. "Yes. Yes, we did…"

"Thank you for the offer, Flora," Corrin said. "It should throw the Nohrian army off our track, at least for a while."

"Of course! It's my pleasure." Flora bowed neatly without missing a beat.

Corrin glanced back to Takumi, giving Sakura a gentle smile. "We'll let Takumi rest for a while before we get moving."

At his name, Takumi stirred. His brow knotted, eyebrows coming together as words fumbled from his lips. It was incoherent mumbling, nothing intelligent, and then…

"… Be careful…" It came out as a pained groan.

"Takumi? What do you mean?" Corrin leant forward, shifting to the edge of her seat.

"Sister… something's not right… Look behind the curtain…" he trailed off with another moan, his words fading into mutterings and then silence.

"He's delirious!" Corrin said. She sat back, pursing her lips. "Did that make sense to anyone else?"

Takumi said nothing more. The lines on his brow relaxed as he drifted back into a deeper sleep.

Corrin sighed. "That must be some fever dream he's having…"

"I-I don't know, Corrin," Sakura said. "He sounded lucid for a second there."

Corrin looked at Takumi, scanned her eyes across his face, watching, waiting. He didn't give any indication that he was awake, that he would speak again.

But still… she couldn't deny it. "Yes… I suppose he did…"

* * *

The night drifted on as Takumi slept, and soon Sakura joined him. She dozed in her chair, pink hair spilling over her shoulders. A thin blanket wound over her that she snuggled in, and Corrin smiled at the sight.

She'd taken over watching Takumi and had shifted her chair right up against the wooden bed. Her fingers coiled over his hand, feeling his warmth, relishing in such a gentle touch. He wouldn't know. He didn't need to know, but just by taking his hand, just by having that simple contact, her heart swelled. She felt like he was truly okay. He would be all right.

Now that he was asleep, Corrin could study his features without striking annoyance from him. Her eyes glossed over his cheeks, still dusted red. They raised to his nose, to his eyes and his long, long eyelashes. They gave miniscule flutters as he stirred, before relaxing with a sigh. His lips parted with that deep breath and his sigh brushed the long locks of his fringe.

Corrin breathed a laugh and swept his bangs with a gentle touch of her fingers. Then, she indulged. Again, she ran her fingers over his hair. She smoothed down his fringe, moulded her fingers into the long strands that splayed around his shoulders. It was so soft, so smooth.

She loved his hair. Loved how it framed his face, how it swished behind him when tied back, how beautiful he looked when it was let down.

He was beautiful.

Not that she would tell him that.

The thought of him flushing, of denying it, huffing in annoyance, made her smile.

Maybe she would tell him one day.

* * *

 **Done and Dusted! Finally finished this chapter.**

 **Again, Uni has been stressful. I mean, when isn't it?**

 **Thanks again, so, so, so much for your wonderful reviews. Some of you write so much! It's amazing you think so much about my writing! I'm seriously blushing here, guys! I love you all!**

 **You make my days so much better when I read those sweet reviews... I'm so glad I'm writing fanfiction when my audience is so nice!**

 **Anyway, next chapter... We get to see Flora and Felicia's home town! What fun!**

 **... Angst. There's going to be so much angst.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	21. A Heart of Ice

**Chapter 16: A Heart of Ice**

 **Also known as: Lost-to-the-Flames**

* * *

A voice called her name. One so soft, so gentle, so familiar. One she heard in her dreams and nightmares, one she had grown to love.

The voice laughed. A light chuckle full of warmth drifted over her, reaching through the depths of her half-awake state. She stirred, squeezing her eyes shut, longing for sleep yet still listening to that voice.

Soft fingers brushed her hair. Gentle, so gentle, they smoothed the coils of her short hair cupping her face. They traced the edge of her fringe, dancing across her skin in a feather-light touch. The fingers stroked her hair, the gentle ministrations lulling her to sleep. She sighed into the touch. The fingers stilled. The touch ceased. Slowly, Corrin opened her eyes and blinked away the bright assault of light.

A hand sat in front of her face, her right hand holding it tight. She'd fallen asleep in her chair, resting her head on the bed. The bed Takumi had been sleeping on.

She shot up, snatching her hand back in a jolt, to see Takumi watching her. A furious blush burned on her cheeks. She'd held his hand. In her sleep. And he knew.

"T-Takumi!" Corrin gaped, quickly smoothing down her hair. "You're awake!"

"Told you it was nothing," he said. "Just had to sleep it off." His hazel eyes had recovered their depth, their clarity. He smiled, a slight tug of his lips, into a smug grin.

"Nothing?" Corrin scoffed. She sucked in a tight breath as her blush receded. "You have no idea how worried we all were. You could've died."

Takumi's smile stiffened. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Don't worry so much about me."

"How can you say that?" Her lips trembled as she spoke, her voice betraying her and quavering, cracking with her words. "I was so, so scared I was going to lose you."

His eyes widened. She looked into his eyes and searched, searched for any indication that something wasn't right. Even as those hazel eyes stared back at her, hazel and nothing more, she feared the day they are swallowed up by darkness. The day they turn a blazing red.

They remained Hazel, remained locked on her.

"I'm not going anywhere." All traces of his smile, that smugness, had vanished. "You can count on that."

"Promise?" She could only whisper her desire. It came out as a child's whim and her cheeks coloured. "Promise me."

He studied her for a moment. His eyes cased over her face, stared deep into her crimson eyes, voicing questions he didn't give life to.

"Okay," he said. "I promise."

The door swung open, both Corrin and Takumi turning as Sakura stilled in the doorway. Seeing Takumi awake and sitting upright, she brightened.

"Takumi! You're awake!" She rushed over, throwing her arms around her brother in a crushing hug. "I'm s-so glad you're okay!"

Takumi froze in her embrace before he softened. He breathed a sigh, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Of course I'm fine," he said. "Like I'm going to let a stupid cold defeat me."

Laughter erupted from the doorway. "That's the little brother I know and love!" Hinoka said. She stepped into the room with Ryoma right behind. "Glad you're doing well!" She ruffled his hair, messing up and kicking the strands of his fringe into wild angles. Takumi grumbled, trying to pull away, but with Sakura holding him in place he could only suffer the assault.

Corrin smiled at the display. She stood and backed out of the room with a yawn. Despite the long nap, her body felt heavy, eyes aching for another rest. As she stepped out of the room, Ryoma caught her before she could go far.

"Now that Takumi's awake, it shouldn't be long before we're ready to leave," he said. Corrin paused, glancing back to him, and nodded.

"I'm just glad he's okay," Corrin said.

For a moment… she had wondered if it had been her fate to fail. As if the world was constructed to tear Takumi from her regardless of her choice.

Now that he was awake, the thought felt silly, but it lingered.

She looked up at Ryoma, still trying to squash the memories of seeing him here. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the spark of electricity in the air, the taste of metal.

"Despite this good news, you don't look too happy," Ryoma said.

Corrin flinched. It was too late to force a smile. Instead, looking into the kindness in his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to lie. She stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a moment to breathe. Took a moment to feel the chuckle reverberate in his chest at her actions. His warmth, the solid feel of this embrace, it was real.

It was real.

Corrin shuffled away from him sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Don't feel the need to apologise for hugging your brother," he said and chuckled.

Corrin nodded. She felt the sincerity of his words, the adoration in his embrace, but still, as always, a prickle of guilt and doubt lingered.

"What's wrong, Corrin?" Ryoma asked, seemingly picking up on the slightest trace of doubt in her eyes. "You haven't seemed yourself lately."

"Well…" She didn't know what to say. How could she voice the dissent swirling inside her? How could she stop these doubts, this fear, from taking hold? "To be honest… our encounter with Iago is still bothering me. I'd hate to think I can't trust everyone here, but I've been burned once before…"

"That's not like you, Corrin," Ryoma said. "If you don't trust your troops, how will they trust you? You mustn't let what happened with Zola shake your confidence."

Corrin sighed, exhaling a tight, drawn out plume of air. "I don't know. I feel like things have changed. The stakes have been raised – as if they could get any higher…"

Ryoma gave her a soft smile. He touched her shoulder gently. "Let's take a step back, shall we? Do you trust me, Corrin?"

She blinked up at him. "Yes, of course." She frowned as if that answer was anything but obvious.

He nodded. "All right. How about Sakura and Takumi? Think about Hinoka, Azura, and Silas too. Any of them potential suspects?"

That idea was absurd. Corrin shook her head. "Absolutely not. I believe in all of them!"

Ryoma's smile grew, something in his eyes twinkling at her answer. "Very well. How can you be so sure?"

"I… I just can." She paused. "I don't know. It's a gut feeling, I guess."

Azura and Silas had never betrayed her, even when she had sided with Nohr. And Sakura, even when Corrin had destroyed everything she loved, everything she lived for, Sakura hadn't fought back. All she had done was cry.

That had been enough to tear Corrin's heart to ribbons.

Hinoka and Takumi loved Hoshido, loved their family too much to betray them.

"Precisely," Ryoma said. He nodded in finality. "This is both your weakness and your strength. You have a keen intuition for people and natural charisma, yet you lack the years of experience needed to make calculated decisions."

Corrin blinked at him, feeling as if he'd just laid her completely bare in front of them.

"Follow your strength," he said. "Use your intuition. Don't try to be what you're not."

Corrin nodded slowly, thinking over his words. "Thank you, Ryoma," she said. "The problem is that my intuition is telling me that Iago wasn't lying."

And that frightened her.

"Regardless, I'll try to focus in the task at hand." She shook off those thoughts and forced a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

They left the Palace Macarath not soon after. Dawn had broken over Nohr, the air crisp and cold as they moved towards the mountains. Flora and Felicia led the way, winding them through mountain trails between towering cliffs.

The wind soon changed from a warm breeze to a chilled caress of frosty air. Soon it was joined by flakes of snow spiralling around them. Trees became blanketed by snow. White, white snow stretched as far as they could see, washing the mountains, the path, in white.

Corrin shivered for the umpteenth time. "I'm guessing we're on the right track… it's absolutely freezing out here." Her teeth clacked together as she spoke and she pulled her thick cloak around her.

Flora giggled and sucked in a deep breath of frosty air. "It feels great to me! I know it's not for everyone, so just hang tight. There's a warm cabin waiting for you at the end."

Corrin whimpered a moan at that thought. A warm, toasty cabin, heated by a log fire, sipping hot tea… She sighed.

"Thank you for this, Flora," Corrin said. "And I have to commend your navigating skills as well. We've somehow managed to avoid running afoul of any Nohrian troops the whole way."

Flora pursed a smile. "Yes… I guess we just got lucky…"

Felicia nodded eagerly. "She's right, Lady Corrin. This was just the most direct route. I would have chosen the same if I were leading us."

Flora gave a tight huff. "Why must you always one-up me, sister? What's the point?"

"What are you talking about?" Felicia pouted. Her cheeks dusted pink at the accusation. "I'm not trying to one-up you. You're the one who's always been so perfect. I've always looked up to you."

Flora's expression dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She shook her head stiffly. "Thank you for the kind words."

Felicia's smile returned and she nodded. "Just don't let it go to your head, all right?"

Corrin sighed at the wide-eyed looks her companions held. "For the rest of the group's reference: yes, they've always been like this."

* * *

They trudged through the snow and ice for what seemed like hours when Felicia brightened.

"Hey, guys, we're almost there!" Felicia called.

The Ice Tribe village sprawled across the snow, circling a lake of dark, dark water. A statue of ice rose from the centre and stubborn nostalgia flooded Corrin at the sight. Her eyes drifted across the calm water, the statue, to the cabins surrounding them. It was calm. Quiet. And cold.

"Brr!" Corrin shivered. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Where's that warm cabin you promised, Flora?"

Flora pulled a smile. "Just a minute, Lady Corrin. I need to check in with the village elders." She trudged off into the snow.

Corrin did all she could to swallow that familiar sight, seeing Felicia and Flora against a background of white. The numbing cold didn't bother them at all. It was just like last time, just like when they'd come to supress the rebellion.

Corrin smiled at that thought. At that memory, that flicker of hope she had that her choice had been the right one. She'd been able to protect them. She'd snuffed out the rebellion without taking a single life.

Her smile fell. She'd been naïve. Naïve to think that her choice would ultimately save them. What good she had done weighed nothing compared to the lives she'd ruined.

At least this time, they wouldn't have to fight.

"Gods…" Corrin huffed, breathing out a plume of air that dusted white. "I can't feel my own face. How does anyone actually _live_ here?" She touched her frosted fingers to her numb cheeks. All she could feel was _cold_.

Felicia giggled. She beamed a smile and twirled on her toes. Flakes of snow fluttered around her, catching on her hair in spots of white. "When you're born here, you never notice how cold it is."

"I rather enjoy the cold air," Jakob said. He stood tall and assured as if the biting chill had bypassed him altogether. "It's quite refreshing."

Corrin had heard that before. "The _rest of us,"_ she said pointedly, "could use some sweaters and a roaring fire."

"I second that," Silas said. He trudged over, his boots crunching through the snow. "Before we freeze to death."

Corrin chuckled as he shivered and sniffled. His nose and cheeks had coloured a bright red from the cold. She felt better, stronger, with him by her side again, as if a tiny flame of confidence had sparked from within.

"Well, hopefully Flora will be back shortly," Felicia said. "I don't want you to think the Ice Tribe doesn't know how to treat its guests."

Corrin nodded, holding back from commenting that she'd already experienced a less-than-warm welcoming from them. She shivered again and glanced around until her eyes landed on Takumi. She shuffled over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, though from the way curled into himself, drawing his scarf up over his chin, she knew otherwise. His face was flushed from the frosty air, the tip of his nose a cute pink. She found herself envying his scarf and the fluff of his clothes.

"Your nose is pink," she teased. A bubble of laughter grew within at the stunned look on his face. His hand shot up to cover it, and he rubbed it lightly as if to curb the redness.

And then, he smiled. A gentle, soft smile, his hazel eyes full of warmth.

A jolt ran through her. Straight down her spine, shooting to the very tips of her fingers. She froze, but not from the cold. If anything, she felt warmer.

"Yours is too." He reached out before she could move, before she could respond, and caught her nose between her fingers. He gave it light tug, gave her a smirk, and his touch was gone.

He laughed at the total gobsmacked look she gave him. She squawked a sound of indignation in her throat, no words forming as a heat of embarrassment coursed through her.

Ryoma chuckled at them, which only made Corrin pout and snap her face away. She rubbed at her nose, still feeling Takumi's touch.

It was then that Flora returned with a cluster of villagers at her side.

"Ah, here she is," Felicia noted. "Hey, sister! Everyone is freezing. It's adorable, but we should really get them inside so they can warm up."

Flora's eyes were ice cold. "Felicia…" She met her sister's gaze. "I'm sorry."

The wind picked up around them. Snowflakes that had danced in the air like flower petals began to rain, to pour, in the blistering torrent of wind.

"It's getting even colder!" Hinoka cried. "And I can't see anything!"

Sakura drew closer to Ryoma and Hinoka with a start. "Wh-What's going on?"

"What are you doing, sister? Knock it off!" Felicia urged.

"I can't." Flora shook her head. "I can't allow Lady Corrin to live."

Corrin's heart stopped.

"She has betrayed King Garon and the Kingdom of Nohr."

"You can't be serious!" Felicia gaped.

Corrin could barely see through the veil of white whirling around them, yet she heard Flora, heard those words that stopped her heart, that froze her to her core, just as well.

"Flora, listen to reason. This is madness," Jakob said. He shook his head in disbelief, hands clenched tightly by his side.

"No, it is our king's will. Stand aside, Jakob, or I'll destroy you as well." The hard set of Flora's eyes, her voice, remained unfaltering.

Jakob's eyes narrowed. "How dare you…" he hissed beneath his breath, his words dispersing in the blizzard.

Flora drew a tight breath. "Very well. If I have to kill all of you, I won't hesitate to do so. You have been warned."

"I don't understand," Corrin blurted. Her eyes felt hot. Her throat tightened, heart thundering in her ears. "You… what about the rebellion? Why are you on their side?" Words caught in her throat, others spilling forth without delay, her voice rising, rising above the blizzard.

"I thought you'd never side with Nohr. Weren't you waiting for the chance to break free from them? I… I can't believe this. I can't believe you'd be loyal to Nohr."

Flora's mouth twitched. "Don't act as if you know what you're talking about. My mind is made up."

"What is wrong with you?!" Felicia cried. Her voice burned.

"Felicia…" Flora sighed. "Don't worry – I won't target you. You have betrayed us as well, but I'm sure King Garon will be merciful… if you join my side right now."

Felicia shook her head forcefully, lips pulled taught. "Never!"

"Really? Come on, Felicia. It's still me." Her eyes softened for a moment, if that. "We can do this together!"

"I could never attack Lady Corrin… My job is to _protect_ her!" Again and again, Felicia shook her head. Tears rose in her eyes only to be swept away by the roaring winds. "I'm not the only Nohrian who's turned her back on King Garon's atrocities. If you had, you'd known that Corrin is just trying to follow the path of justice!" Her voice caught. "So… even though it means fighting against my own sister and tribe… I stand with Lady Corrin."

Corrin flinched as the winds grew stronger. A barrage of snow, of blistering wind, assaulted them.

Flora's words were almost lost to the blizzard. "I wish I had your strength…"

"You do!" Felicia cried. "You can still do the right thing!"

"No! Forget what I said." She shook her head in finality. "This has gone on long enough. I'm going to end it quickly."

"Please, no!"

"Flora! Why are you doing this?" Corrin cried, calling over the wind. "Please! There must be a reason."

"You betrayed Nohr. I told you already." Cold. Her words, her voice, her eyes.

"No…" Corrin faltered. The rasping of steel met her ears. Her allies were drawing their weapons. "This isn't you!"

"You don't even know the real me."

Those words stopped her dead.

"Please, sister!" Felicia cried again. "It's not too late!"

"No, I can't turn back. And I won't go easy on anyone – not even you." Flora drew forth a silver dagger. It glinted as brightly as the white snow.

"Flora! Stop this madness at once!" Jakob ordered. He stepped forward, drawing himself between Corrin and her. "Return to your senses. You've embarrassed me more than enough for one lifetime."

"Jakob…" Flora's gaze dropped. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish we could have just stayed in the fortress… Happily serving Lady Corrin until we were old and grey…" her voice faded. "…We could have had a future together. Just know that I will always regret this."

"What?" Jakob huffed tightly. "I can't hear you over this ridiculous snowstorm."

Flora's eyes washed over with darkness. "That's just as well. It's fitting that my hopes and dreams should blow away in the wind…" She drew her blade up and launched across the snow.

* * *

All Corrin could do was more on instinct. She held back any thoughts as the Ice Tribe villagers swarmed them from the cabins, from all directions. She held back her thoughts. She quashed her memories, her feelings.

She felt nothing.

The snow splattered with blood. Red against white, remnants of body heat melting the snow, running rivulets of red. The roar of battle was swallowed by the torrent of wind.

Corrin faced Flora so Felicia didn't have to. She drew her Yato up, stood taller, and closed herself off to the world. She shut everything down. Every thought. Every feeling.

And she fought.

The air drifted into calm, into silence, as Flora fell. The villagers conceded, scattered across the snow in bruised and bloodied huddles.

Corrin lowered her sword and stepped towards Flora across the bloodstained snow. "What is Garon threatening you with?" she asked, her voice flat, devoid of any emotion, any sympathy.

She didn't want to feel anything.

She didn't want to acknowledge this betrayal.

"I… I can't…" Flora gasped, peeling herself off the snow. Her expression fell, determination melting as she cradled her bleeding arm. "I guess it's all over. I have nothing left to lose, so… Garon said he'd destroy my entire village if I didn't cooperate."

"That's why I'm standing against him," Corrin said. Her heart ached. It hurt too much to breathe.

Flora's expression darkened. "You don't understand! Garon said that if I didn't kill you and Felicia myself… he'd kill everyone in my village and burn it to the ground!" She shot her eyes up, that blazing, blazing blue. "I made the toughest choice of my life. To protect many at the expense of a few…"

"He'd never stay true to those words, Flora." The truth of those words, something Corrin figured out much too late, cut into her own heart.

Flora dropped her gaze. "He gave me thirty seconds to make a decision before killing me on the spot. I was so weak… so afraid of death… I shamefully decided to betray you."

"None of this is your fault, Flora," Corrin said. "I only wish you'd trusted me enough to come to me for help."

"Nothing will change the fact that I betrayed you, as well as my own flesh and blood." Her voice fell flat, void of emotion, of life. "For that… I deserve to die."

Corrin stilled. Her hand tightened around her sword. "Don't say that."

"You've been foolish, but we have survived," Jakob said. "Now it's time to regroup."

Felicia nodded, drying her tears. "See, sister?" She gave Flora a smile. "It's all over. All is forgiven. Please come talk to me."

Flora reached for her pocket, a deep sigh cutting from her. "Everyone… _get back!"_

White hot fire spurted around her. Her clothes, her hair, her skin, it all erupted into flames.

"Flora – _no!"_ Felicia shrieked at the blinding flash of light, the burning pulse of heat.

"What in the devil are you doing?!" Jakob gaped, staggering back from the flames.

"Oh, gods!" Corrin reeled. She could feel the heat, the licking of hot air, from where she stood. "No! Flora, what have you done?!"

"This is what I should have done the moment Garon threatened me." Flora spoke through the flames, as her body burned. As the heat spilled around her. "Perhaps I could have taken him out with me."

"Someone help!" Corrin cried, screamed, for help. "Put out the fire!"

"Stand back!" Felicia urged and a coil of wind, of snow, peeled around her. The blizzard shot towards Flora, engulfing her and the flames, yet they continued to burn.

"The fire must be enchanted – it's getting stronger!" Jakob gaped. "We need water! Won't someone bring water?!"

Corrin's eyes stung from the heat, from the hot, hot air rising around them. "Flora! Stop this! _Stop this now! Please!"_

"No, Lady Corrin." Flora's voice became but a sigh. "I finally feel at peace."

" _No!"_ Corrin bolted forward but someone snatched her arms. Strong hands caught her, holding tight, holding her back. "No! Let me go! I can still– I can still save her!"

She wrenched herself in those arms, struggling, pulling, kicking. She screamed, roaring, swearing at whoever held her. Her feet kicked solid armour, her hands pulling, tugging at long brown hair.

Ryoma.

"This is what I deserve…" Flora sighed.

"Flora, _no!_ You can't die like this!" Felicia cried, trying again and again to summon a blizzard.

Tears blurred Corrin's eyes. The flames melted into a haze of reds and orange in her vision but she could still see the blue of Flora's hair. She screamed. Tugged. Cried.

She couldn't move. Couldn't save her.

The flames faded, scattering into petals of fire, until nothing remained.

Only then did Corrin fall limp. Only then did she stop struggling.

It was over.

Flora was gone.

* * *

 **From fluff to angst... Aren't I lovely?**

 **That's chapter 16 done. We'll see the aftermath of Flora's death in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks again for your super nice reviews. They give me the strength to continue this.**

 **I know I say that almost every time, but it's true. I love getting a response, so that I know how you guys feel.**

 **Anyway, as always,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	22. Truth

**Chapter 17: Truth**

 **Also known as: The-Aftermath**

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. Breathing. Thinking. Living.

Even just lying there, desperate for sleep, desperate for her mind to just _stop,_ for everything to just _stop,_ it hurt.

She ached.

And she could still smell smoke.

Smoke and ash.

She tore the sheets off her, untangling her sweaty limbs from its warmth. She couldn't stand it. Not the warmth of the blanket, not the looks of sympathy, of concern, from her allies.

She couldn't bear to hear Felicia scream.

Corrin sucked in tight, shallow breaths. The cool air frosted her lungs, prickled the exposed skin of her arms and legs. She sat there, shrouded in darkness, as her heartbeat, and thoughts, settled. Her eyes stung as she blinked. Raw, red and puffy from her tears. Again, she rubbed her eyes. Again, she stole a deep breath. Again, she sighed.

It was too quiet. She needed to move.

She was out of her chamber and across the courtyard in moments. The frigid air had nothing on the biting chill of the snow. The memory lingered in her mind. The ache of her legs as she refused to move from the snow, the numbness as the ice tried to claim her.

When she blinked, she could see flames.

Bile rose in her throat. A scream built and built and built. Like hands taught around her throat, the pain choked her. She couldn't swallow it down.

She broke into a run. Threw open the doors to the archery range and shielded herself in its darkness.

Darkness. No light, no flames.

No fire.

The air stilled around her. Empty. She stood alone in the silence, in the night. Heat triggered behind her eyes. Again, she blinked it away.

She yanked a solid, wooden bow off the wall. She gripped it hard, tight, clenching her fists around it until her knuckles turned white. The cut on her hand, that stupid, _stupid_ wound, throbbed.

Her grip loosened. The pain dulled as tears formed.

What was she doing?

 _What was she doing?_

What made her think she could save anyone? That she could do anything at all?

Where that this fatal confidence come from?

What good had it done, what good was she, when she couldn't even save one single person?

Corrin staggered forward a step. Her legs wobbled, her balance failing, and she crashed her shoulder to the wall. It was tempting to slide down it. To curl up and wait for the chill of the night to take her. Pain thrummed from her shoulder. The bow slipped in her hands, dangling from the tips of her fingers.

Footsteps sounded behind her. She jolted in place, knowing they were there, that they stood in the doorway.

She wished it wasn't him.

Anyone but him.

When he spoke, her heart clenched.

"What are you doing with that bow?" Frustration laced Takumi's tone but his voice was soft. "I thought I told you to lay off until your hand heals."

A lump welled in her throat. She stood straight, her back to him, and angled her head so she could make him out in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't look at him. Not fully. A desperate heat built behind her eyes that she knew would spill forth into tears if she spoke.

But she had to respond.

"I'm not practicing." Her words came out forced and hard. She swallowed. Tried again. "I was going to polish it and adjust the tension."

There. That was enough. Now she just had to leave–

"I feel restless not being able to practice." Those words sealed her fate as her voice cracked. She shot her head forward, frustration burning across her cheeks. She wanted to run. To hide. To disappear, to not exist at all.

Her feet didn't move.

"Corrin?" Footfalls behind her as he moved.

"I'm fine." She stole quick steps forward, thrusting the bow to its place on the wall. He caught her wrist. She yanked, tugged her arm to free herself but his grip remained strong. Tears spilled from her eyes. Traitorous, traitorous tears.

"Let me go–!" she snapped and tugged again, pulling him forward with her.

"Corrin–"

" _Let go!"_

Her outburst caught in her throat with a sob. All her energy, all that defiance, drained from her. Her arm dropped, wrist still in his grip. Her vision blurred with tears. Hot, burning tears that ran down her cheeks, dropping onto the floorboards between them.

All at once, it broke forth. Her tears, her wails, everything she'd squashed down, everything she thought had already left her. Her lungs heaved for air. Sobs tore from her throat, heavy, short and gasped.

A light tug was all it took for her to be in his arms. She clung to him. Her fingers dug in his shirt, nails biting through to his skin but he held her, uncaring for the pain. As she shook, he held her. As she cried, he cradled her in his arms.

That was all she needed.

She didn't know how they ended up on the floor. Her back pressed into the solid wall, knees pressed tightly to her chest. Her eyes throbbed. She knew her throat was raw even without speaking. She sniffled and buried her face in her knees.

Takumi sat beside her in the silence that hung over them. He hadn't said a word. Hadn't been able to through her wails.

Not that he knew what to say. The one she mourned, the one both she and her maid mourned, had been a Nohrian.

Despite that, he knew Corrin had cared for her. That was evident enough in her tears. Even if he didn't feel the same, even if a part of him, some shallow, malicious part of him, didn't want to care for the death of a Nohrian, he had to accept that she had meant a lot to Corrin. She'd occupied a place in Corrin's heart.

A place bigger than his.

He clenched his fists in his lap. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and as she flinched, he wished he hadn't.

Of course she wasn't okay. She'd just fallen apart in his arms, for goodness sake!

He bit the inside of his cheek. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The slight movement of Corrin's head caught his eyes. Her hair swished as she shook her head ever-so-slightly.

"I don't… want to talk about it…" Her voice was soft. Barely above a whisper, a hoarse croak that sounded foreign from her.

Silence fell between the two. A gentle silence that filled the space around them. Takumi stayed with her as the night drifted on, stayed right beside her in the darkness.

A shiver coursed through Corrin and he glanced at her. Her arms and legs prickled with goosebumps in the cold air. Her silken nightclothes exposed much of her pale skin to the night.

Takumi stood abruptly. Corrin shot her head up and snatched the edge of his shirt as he went to move. The motion was automatic, the desire to not be left alone flaring up within her, but an embarrassed blush rose across her cheeks. Takumi paused, blinking at her in stupor, as she quickly retracted her hand. His face warmed as she stole her eyes away from his, as he took in the red on her cheeks.

"A b-blanket," Takumi blurted, cursing himself as he stammered. Now wasn't the time for his tongue to fail him. He cleared his throat, coughing into his fist. "I'm going to grab a blanket."

The night suddenly felt less cold. He flexed his fingers beside him nervously.

"Oh."

He nodded at her soft response. "You're cold, aren't you?" He forced a huff and turned from her, glancing at the storeroom. There was bound to be _something_ in there they could use as a blanket. "What are you doing, wandering around wearing…" Heat rose up his neck. "A-Anyway, I'll go find something!"

He made for the storeroom without hearing her reply. The door shut with a jarring thud behind him. He sank against it and breathed in the cool air in a tight breath.

What was he doing?

What was _that?_

His cheeks burned with a lingering flush. Something strange was coursing through him.

He'd never felt this way around Corrin before, had he?

Takumi ran a hand down his face in exasperation. It had to be because he'd seen her so vulnerable.

Right?

He huffed tightly. He knew that wasn't it. She'd fallen apart in his arms before. He'd held her before.

He couldn't think of this now. Not with her shivering to pieces out there. He quickly found a passable blanket and returned to her side.

"Here." He draped it over her knees and sat with a huff beside her.

She blinked at him, pulling the blanket over her legs. Despite his curt manner, it was a kind gesture. She already felt warmer.

She shuffled closer to him as she tugged on the blanket and threw part of it over his lap. He jolted as she pressed up against his side.

He flinched against her, words rising in his throat as heat bloomed across his face, yet his thoughts were shot down before they could surface. There was no light behind her eyes. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

No emotion, no life, just an empty crimson shell. Hollow and drained of tears.

The tightness of his shoulders relaxed. He relaxed. Against her, beside her, and turned his eyes away.

Her movements had been nothing but innocent. Nothing but a desire to be close, to have someone there, someone comforting. Nothing more.

What was _wrong_ with him?

A sickness settled in his throat. Burning like acidic bile at his reaction, at this foreign feeling dripping down his fingers.

He'd come here to be alone. To train. To work out his frustration, his inability to do anything, his uselessness. Not to sit here and mull over this… this… whatever it was.

Whatever sickness had descended over him.

It wasn't right. It couldn't be right. The way he was hyperaware of her shoulder against his. Hyperaware of her soft, exhausted breaths. Like ever nerve was alight within him and locked on her.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't.

It was sick. Disgusting. Vile. He couldn't be like this, not to her, not when she was so vulnerable and distraught.

Not when it was _her._

His sister.

He couldn't even look at her now. Even as she sat beside him, curled right up against him. His fingers clenched tight, so tight. Nails biting into his palms. A dull, throbbing pain that he deserved.

He didn't deserve to be beside her. To be with them.

He knew now that they didn't need him. He'd been useless, run down with a stupid, stupid fever and they hadn't needed him. They'd fought and won without him.

They hadn't needed him before and they didn't need him now.

Not with Ryoma fighting with them. He'd always been calm, collected and strong. A leader. A true prince.

And Takumi–

He'd been responsible for injuring his allies. And he couldn't even remember doing it.

But he'd seen the shock on their faces. The fear, the pain. He'd seen their wounds, and the scars left behind.

His fingers found the salve in his pocket. A small container that fit in the palm of his hand. He touched it briefly, thought of the cut on Corrin's hand.

Takumi swallowed thickly. He glanced at her, to where her fringe shielded her eyes. He didn't have to see the darkness they held to know it was still there.

"Corrin?" he began softly. Clenched the salve in his pocket, drawing it out slowly.

It took a moment for her to respond. For her to summon the energy to lift her head and turn to him.

He held out the salve to her. Her eyes dropped to it, blinking at it as confusion set in her face. A worn, tired confusion, as if she hadn't the energy to care.

"It's a salve," he said quickly. "Might help your hand heal faster."

She pressed her lips together. The wound on her hand was the least of her worries, but she nodded anyway.

It took so much energy to nod. To respond. To blink. If she stayed here, would she run out of energy to breathe, too?

Takumi caught her hand and drew it to him. The shock of his movement and the warmth of his hand startled her. It startled himself more. He'd barely registered the depth of her eyes, the darkness they held that mirrored her thoughts, before he began to move. He worked at the bandage around her hand, and he knew she wouldn't protest.

His calloused fingers unwound the bandage, briefly, accidentally brushing her hand. She watched patiently, quietly. Soon her wound lay out in the cool, night air. Scabbed and raw, the thick line looked worse than it felt.

It would probably scar. Another to add to her collection.

Her eyes followed Takumi's hands as he unscrewed the lid on the salve. He didn't case her expression, only worked in silence as he held her hand in his. He applied the salve gently, with two fingers, across the wound. It was cold and gluggy, a thick, cream colour. Takumi ran his thumb across her palm, from the base of her fingers down to her wrist, following the wound. Then, as quickly as he'd removed it, he rewound the bandage.

Corrin flexed her hand, studying the neat job he'd done in moments.

"Thank you," she said, managing a slight smile. It had been something simple, so _simple_ , but a light switched on inside her. A small bubble of light behind her eyes that would only grow.

The sight of her smile sent a jolt through Takumi. He shoved the salve into her hands, his fingers alight with warmth as they remembered her touch.

"Take it," he said, whipping his head away from her, away from that smile. Something had to be wrong with him for a single smile to do so much. His heart stammered.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

It wasn't… he wasn't…

"You know…" Corrin's voice, soft and still croaky, drew his attention back. "I've been dying to get back to work with you…" She turned the salve in her hands. She still held that slight smile but couldn't make herself meet his eyes after this admission. "I really have been restless not being able to practice."

Something caught in Takumi's throat. The urge to cough, to clear his throat, built and built. He swallowed, only to find his throat dry.

"Me–" the word caught, and he coughed. Forcefully, into his hand, and cursed the flush on his cheeks. "Me too, Corrin."

There. He said it.

Now the Gods can smite him.

"Thank you, Takumi," Corrin said. Bubbles of elation burst inside her, hearing his words. Hearing that he felt the same. "Thank you for giving me a chance to learn from you."

As happy as her words made him, he wished the Gods would smite him.

It was too much. Too much all at once. If he didn't do something soon, if he didn't stop whatever sickness he'd contracted that made him feel like this soon, it'd be too late.

Maybe it already was too late.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Takumi blinked open his eyes to find himself in the archery range. Confusion settled in his clouded, half-asleep mind, as he felt a weight on his shoulder and a warm body pressed up against his side. It only took a glance at Corrin's silver hair draping over his shoulder for him to remember.

They'd fallen asleep.

Together.

Takumi froze on the spot. Heat shot through him, coursing like lightning to the very tips of his fingers. Her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Curls of her short, silver hair tickled his cheek. The salve he'd given her still lay in her lap, held between her fingers.

Takumi breathed a tight, pained huff through his teeth. Again, that sickness pooled inside him.

Disgusting. He was disgusting.

What kind of creature was he, to feel like this towards her?

It was _vile._

He wanted to vomit. To tear his throat out, and possible his heart, in the process.

How did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Why?

He leant his face into his hand as hatred, a burning hatred, built inside him.

He wanted to vomit.

Someone stepped into the doorway. Takumi shot his head up, blood draining from face in a wave of panic.

Jakob. It was only her butler.

His eyes scanned the archery range and landed on the two curled up against the wall. Takumi almost narrowed his eyes, daring the smug butler to say something.

Instead, he only smiled, and bowed in greeting.

"Good morning, Lord Takumi," Jakob said curtly. "I was wondering if I might find Milady here." He cut across the room with long strides before kneeling before Corrin. In his arms he held a thick cloak, obviously meant for the under-dressed princess.

"Morning…" Takumi muttered. He tensed under the butlers gaze without reason.

"Milady, it's morning," Jakob called to Corrin in a voice he only reserved for his master. Takumi resisted the urge to grimace.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Corrin stirred. "Mm…" she murmured, drawing the makeshift blanket tighter around her, drawing into warmth, against Takumi.

Takumi swallowed tightly. Every muscle tensed as she moved.

"Lady Corrin," Jakob said, trying again. "It's time you wake up."

"Mm…" It came as a groan this time. "Jakob…"

A cold spear cut through Takumi as she breathed her butler's name. Barely awake, eyes half-lidded… an everyday sight for her butler.

Takumi wanted to _vomit._ He didn't want to witness this. He didn't want to be a part of this.

As clarity dawned over Corrin, she shot up with a start.

"T-Takumi!" she gaped, reeling away from him. It was on instinct, but her reaction shot an arrow through his heart. "Sorry! I didn't meant to sleep on you."

He stood and shook off the feeling of her against him. "It's fine."

Corrin nodded stiffly, brushed herself off, and stood. Jakob drew her cloak around her shoulders, stepping close to her so naturally as he did.

Takumi could only wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

Having seen enough, he tugged a bow from the wall, snatched a quiver, and stole from the range into the brisk morning air. Corrin glanced up just as he departed, missing the chance to say anything.

He'd left so quickly, without a word. Her stomach settled heavily in her abdomen.

"Milady, I believe I have said this before," Jakob began, "but you really should be sleeping in your quarters."

Corrin sighed as they stepped out into the dawn light. The short grass glistened with the early morning drew, the droplets sparkling like a carpet of diamonds, cold against her bare feet. She was thankful for her cloak.

"I know," Corrin said. "But…"

It had been suffocating.

"If you cannot sleep, I am always at your disposal."

She knew that, but going to Jakob meant the possibility of seeing Felicia…

"How is she?" Corrin asked. Her head hung low, eyes following their feet as they walked. Even without saying _who_ , Jakob knew.

He paused for a moment, mulling over his words, what to say, what not to say…

"She cried herself to sleep," Jakob said, deciding on the truth.

Corrin clenched her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut.

Of course. Of course she did.

Breathe, Corrin. Breathe.

There's nothing you can do now.

"And you?" she asked. She saw him straighten in the corner of her eyes.

"You need not worry yourself over my wellbeing–"

" _Please."_

He wouldn't deny her. Not when she pleaded like that. "I will be fine."

"I'm sorry."

Jakob stilled at her words. She continued a step before turning around. A frown, one aimed at her, appeared on his face. "Milady. Flora was a fool. Her death is not something you should blame yourself over."

It hurt, meeting his eyes. Seeing the pain in their depths, a pain caused by her.

"Isn't it? If… if I hadn't…" A sigh cut through her words. "It didn't happen before. She didn't– I don't know what went wrong. What was I supposed to do?" Her eyes, dry and raw from endless crying, began to prickle with tears. "I didn't know this would happen. I thought, if I followed the timeline, everything would work out. I'd be able to save Takumi and Ryoma. But now…"

"Milady…" He had no words. He didn't know of the future she'd already experienced, of who died and who lived.

"What if I screw up again? I'm so scared, Jakob. I don't want to lose anyone else. That's why I chose this path, why I abandoned Nohr after siding with them, but I don't know anymore." She shook her head, shook away those tears building in her eyes. "I don't want to see Ryoma die. Not again. I can't… I can't."

"He won't."

Corrin sniffled, raised her eyes to meet Jakob's. "How? How can you say that?"

"Because Lord Ryoma trusts you. And I trust you. He will not abandon you now, after all you have done."

Corrin stilled. His words sank in as she shivered in the cool air, in the breeze that swirled around them. From the shadows, Saizo stepped out. The blade in his hand glinted in the light.

"S-Saizo?" Corrin jumped, whirling to see him as her heart leapt into her throat.

Jakob eyed the blade he held and stepped closer to Corrin. "Can we help you?"

"Explain yourself, now, before I have reason to silence you." Saizo's eyes narrowed dangerously at Corrin, as sharp as his blade.

Corrin's blood drained from her. Her words, her protest, died in her throat. Pillars of fear held her tight, held her captive and froze her in place.

Thankfully, Jakob was by her side. "Explain what, exactly?"

Saizo didn't spare her butler a glance. "I was right not to trust you," he said. "But for the sake of my master you have one chance to explain your words before I act accordingly."

By now, curious eyes from their allies watched from a distance. Subaki and Hana shot tense words between them from the edge of the courtyard. Azama watched with interest, whilst Setsuna was too busy watching the clouds as she walked to notice.

Even at a glance, anyone could see the charged atmosphere between them.

"Corrin?" Silas jogged over, despite the tension in the air, despite Saizo's glare cold enough to freeze Corrin solid. "What's going on?"

She couldn't speak. Any excuse, any explanation she could give died as Silas came over. How could she say anything now? At this rate… at this rate, the amount of people who'd find out…

"Surely Milady's actions speak enough for her," Jakob continued.

"Hmph." Saizo grunted. "And yet her words say otherwise. Or is there a reason you speak of Lord Ryoma's death?"

"What?" Silas gaped. His face froze between a frown and blatant confusion. He glanced between them all, realising he stepped into a deeper mess than he thought. "She wouldn't–"

A glare from Saizo froze him in place. He held up his hands instinctively, wishing he hadn't shrunken under the ninja's gaze.

"Explain yourself." Saizo drew his glare back to Corrin. _"Now."_

"Saizo! There is no need for this!" Kagero appeared by his side, with Kaze following suit. Corrin's heart stammered.

More people. More and more kept coming, kept noticing… if this kept up–

"Corrin? Saizo? What's going on here?"

Corrin swallowed a whimper as Ryoma stepped over.

No. Not him. Not now. I can't…

"Lord Ryoma," Saizo addressed his master. Corrin couldn't breathe. "You–"

"Wait," Corrin blurted. All eyes turned to her. Bundles and bundles of nerves sat alight in her stomach, churning, churning with a heavy sickness. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth. "I-I'll explain. I'll tell you everything."

Jakob's calmness shattered into shock. "Milady–"

"It's okay," she said quickly and took a shaky, tight breath. "It's okay." She said it more for herself than anyone.

"Hold on," Ryoma said, holding up a hand as he spoke. "Why don't we go back a step to what and why you're explaining?" Despite everything, he was calm and held a gentle smile.

"I will," Corrin said. "Just… just not here." Not with everyone watching. Not with everyone listening. "Go to my quarters. I'll explain everything there…"

She raised her eyes and pleaded silently to Ryoma that he would go, no questions asked. He met her eyes and, for a moment, paused.

"All right." Ryoma nodded. His smile faded into calm as he picked up on the gravity in Corrin's tone. The urgency in her eyes said enough. He turned and, with Saizo and a confused Kagero, headed towards Corrin's quarters.

"Silas. You too," she said. He blinked, wide eyed, as she nodded. "I want you to hear this as well."

He nodded slowly, and headed off with a glance over his shoulder at her.

"Milady, are you sure this is wise?" Kaze asked. Pained concern filled his eyes. "I am aware Lord Ryoma trusts you, but this is not a simple truth you're revealing."

"I know." The swarm of bees in her stomach already told her that much. "But what else could I do?" All the energy in her voice had faded. She could barely speak through the panic, through the tears threatening to overflow.

She had no choice but to head to her quarters, to that impending doom.

* * *

If it had been tense outside, in Corrin's quarters, the air was positively frigid. Jakob held open the door as Corrin stepped inside, and everyone turned to face her. The sight of Silas, jumpy and fidgeting beside a volatile Saizo, her calm brother, and a bewildered Kagero would have made her laugh in any other situation. Now, it only made her stomach churn.

She wondered what Saizo had said to her brother, if he'd said anything at all. What had Silas heard? What had Kagero heard?

Had anyone else been eavesdropping?

She pushed down those thoughts as the door clicked shut behind her. Jakob and Kaze came to her side as she took a deep breath, as she forced herself to calm.

She raised her eyes to Ryoma's. "Did Saizo… tell you?"

"No." Ryoma shook his head. "I thought you'd rather be the one to say everything."

"Thank you." Again, she took in a deep breath.

It's okay.

"I'm never sure where to begin," she admitted. "But first… whatever you think of me after this, know that I am trying to do what is right. And if you can't accept that… if you can't accept _me_ , then I understand."

Silence fell in the room. Corrin kept her eyes on Ryoma, on her brother.

"Everything that's happening now, this war between Nohr and Hoshido, I have lived before," Corrin said. "I was faced with a decision – to choose between the family I grew up with or the one tied to me by blood."

She paused. Ryoma's expression hadn't changed. He waited, listened.

She continued. "I chose Nohr."

Driven by fear, she fled to the only life she had known. She fled from the kindness she had been shown, the love of a mother she'd never known. She'd fled from the death of her mother and embraced the darkness that could only tarnish.

"I thought that would end it," Corrin said. "If I returned to Nohr, I thought they would come with me, but it wasn't that simple."

It was never that simple.

"King Garon… I soon learned he was no longer himself. He was possessed by some force and would stop at nothing to conquer Hoshido. And I… I helped him."

The putrid form of Garon, melting on the throne. Her family, her Nohrian siblings beside her, but a trail of blood behind her.

The legacy she left behind.

"There are no excuses for what I did. I could tell you that I thought if he sat on the Throne of Truth, his true form would be revealed. I could tell you that I tried, I really tried, to save you all." Her hands clenched by her side. Her throat clenched, tightened as she spoke.

Not now. There was so much more she had to say.

"I didn't want anyone to die. I was so naïve. I thought that if we overthrew Garon then everything would go back to normal. But after what I did…"

Hoshido would never return to normal.

"It was my fault that you died, Ryoma." Her words caught. She swallowed, again and again. "It was my fault. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save Takumi. And if you died hating me, then I deserved it. If you don't forgive me, I deserve it. Nothing I say, nothing I do will absolve the blood on my hands."

She blinked as tears spilled down her cheeks. She let them flow, let them run down her cheeks and drop to the floor. Her regret, her fear, had built to its peak. There was no stopping it now.

"The worst thing is, it worked." Her lips trembled. She tried and tried to hold it back, pursing her lips into a dry smile. "It worked. Garon revealed his form. This… this monster he'd become. My family… they finally saw what he really was. And we did it. We defeated him. I thought that would be it, that it was over but–"

Her hand brushed over the scar that bloomed on her heart. It throbbed. A phantom pain that cut right through her. If she blinked, it was almost as if she was back there. She could see the Hoshidan throne, she could see her siblings, smell the metallic tang of blood. She could see the crimson in his eyes. The hatred, that burning, burning hatred held within.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Tears spilled forth. Her breath staggered, she sucked in air tightly.

"I suppose it was fate, then. For me to pay for my crimes." She opened her eyes, blinked at the tears blurring her vision. "I died, and have this scar as a result, as a reminder of my guilt." She pulled down her top, tugging it so that the edges of her scar, matted and white, was visible. The scar exploded in lines of white, jagged like lightning, spreading across her chest.

She released her shirt, smoothed it into place.

"When I woke, I was in Hoshido. And my mother was alive. You were alive. Takumi was alive. There was no war, no fighting… I thought it was too good to be true. I could barely remember anything, only flashes, and I thought… I thought I could save you this time. I could undo all my regrets."

It was too good to be true.

"From the start, I failed. Mother died. I couldn't stop the war and then– I had to choose. You know the rest."

Her hands trembled. The silence was deafening. Her heart thrummed in her ears, pounding hard and fast. Ryoma hadn't moved. No one had moved.

No one was saying anything. Corrin only let herself look at Ryoma. She could feel Saizo's glare even without seeing it. And Silas… she didn't want to see whatever expression he wore.

Betrayal? Hurt? Disgust?

She had no way of knowing if she could handle it.

"Is everything you said the truth?" Ryoma asked, not a shred or hint of emotion in his voice. He was calm, poised, but serious. His arms folded over his chest as he watched Corrin collectedly.

"Yes."

"Who else have you told?"

Her heart was threatening to break through her chest. "Jakob and Kaze know, as well as Keaton and Kaden."

Silence. Again. She wished he would speak his mind, that he would end this torrent of emotions coursing through her.

"Then I'm glad."

Corrin blinked, eyes widening in blatant shock, as he smiled. At her.

"It seems you have chosen you allies well." He nodded to Jakob and Kaze. He may as well have told Corrin he could fly.

"What?"

"It must have been hard to keep this hidden," Ryoma continued. "Especially since you are facing those you once sided with. You've done well."

Saizo frowned. His glare cut daggers at Corrin. "Milord, you cannot be serious. She has outed herself as a traitor. We should–"

"A traitor? Far from it," Ryoma said. "Her decision to join us, regardless of her Nohrian past, shows where her heart, and conviction, lies."

"Ryoma…" Corrin could hardly believe it. The fear caging her in place fell apart, piece by piece.

"Having experienced this before, though I find it hard to wrap my mind around, means that Corrin has invaluable insights into the Nohrian army and their movements," Ryoma said.

Corrin grimaced. "Well… that's not…" She sighed. "I don't think that would work. Everything's different now. I have no idea what their planning, only that Garon won't stop until he conquers Hoshido."

"Then our objective hasn't changed." Ryoma nodded.

"Then… you believe me?" Corrin searched his eyes, scanned his face, his movements, his smile.

"Of course. You have my complete trust, Corrin," he said. "And as such, I believe Saizo and Kagero will do the same."

Saizo said nothing. Kagero bowed to her Lord in affirmation. A moment later, Saizo did the same.

"Thank you…" The tight bundle of nerves flew from Corrin like a sigh of air. It became easier to breathe.

Ryoma took a quick glance at Silas. The Nohrian knight hadn't said a word since he entered Corrin's quarters.

"I believe we've heard enough for now," Ryoma said. "But I think your friend here still has some questions." He nodded to Silas with a smile, but the knight tensed and drew his gaze away. "I'll leave you to it, then."

With a final nod, Ryoma went to leave.

"Wait–" Corrin caught him before the door. "Please… can you keep this between us?" She bit her cheek. Ryoma had accepted her but the others… but Hinoka and Sakura and Takumi… would they react the same?

"I-I mean… I don't think it would be… helpful… if they knew…" Corrin stumbled through her words under Ryoma's gaze. It wasn't that she had to hide it, that she _couldn't_ tell them, but just the thought of them knowing… the thought of telling them…

"All right, I understand." Ryoma nodded curtly. "But if there comes a time in which you are ready to tell them, I will be here to assist you." He gave her shoulder a light touch, a quick pat, before leaving, his retainers in tow.

The door clicked shut behind them as Corrin turned to face Silas.

"It's all a bit much, isn't it?" she said lightly, giving him a smile. It quickly shattered when he met her eyes, when he revealed the hurt in them.

"You… you went through all of that?" he asked. His eyes tore from hers, unable to hold her gaze. "I… I had no idea. I-I don't…" His words stammered and cracked. He hung his head before swallowing and shaking it off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm–"

" _Silas."_ Corrin stepped over to him, taking his hand. "It's okay."

"But– I had no idea–"

"Because I didn't tell you." She gave his hand a squeeze. He lifted his eyes up to hers and sniffled. "I was too scared to. I didn't want to change the way you thought of me."

"Nothing could change that!" Silas blurted. "You're my best friend, Corrin. Nothing could ever change that."

"I'm glad I told you," Corrin said. Another squeeze of his hand, one that he returned. "Oh, and just so you know, you were by my side until the end. So, thank you."

He blinked as she smiled brightly at him. A gentle, sincere smile that left him speechless.

"Oh, um. Of course."

She gave him another smile, another squeeze of his hand, before releasing him. They descended the steps to her quarters together, where Corrin gazed across the courtyard. And froze.

Takumi had approached Ryoma and spoke quickly, in hushed tones, to him. A furrow wore on Takumi's brow, his voice rising in tone as their conversation blurred into an argument. Mid-sentence, Takumi motioned towards Corrin, not noticing she'd left her chamber.

Her heart stopped. Had Takumi seen the earlier commotion? Had someone told him?

His eyes shot to her chamber, finally seeing her there, seeing her staring at him, and he promptly stormed off.

Whatever had caused their argument, Corrin held onto the hope that Ryoma hadn't said anything. Despite trusting her, despite managing to kindle a friendship between the two, Corrin knew it wouldn't take much to douse what she and Takumi had.

And that frightened her.

She wanted him to believe she was his ally. That she would never abandon them. That she wasn't a traitor.

She never wanted to see those crimson eyes again.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! Excuses, Uni, Excuses, Study, blah blah blah.**

 **Yup.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Because it was terrifying to write. Really. I struggled with this chapter the most, I reckon.**

 **Thank you to my amazing reviewers, and all the people who have favourited/followed this work!**

 **Thank you Guest, Raven Bishop, StarAF938, werehogdog, Dragonna & screams! You are all so nice and sweet and give me a little pick-me-up when I find it hard to write! **

**Next chapter... well, we'll see ;)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	23. Quell the Dark

**Chapter 18: Quell the Dark**

 **Also known as: The Dark Prince**

* * *

Whoever said time heals all wounds was horribly, horribly misinformed. How long had it been since Ryoma drew his blade through his abdomen? How long had it been since he lay there, dying, bleeding out, and all Corrin could do was watch?

She hadn't even been able to mourn. Not with the eyes of King Garon on her. Not with the throne of truth metres away.

And how long had it been since Takumi vanished from the Great Wall of Suzanoh? She could still remember searching, searching, searching for his body. For any trace of her brother. Trying to prepare herself for the sight of him, lying there, dead.

All the time in the world hadn't prepared her for when she saw him next. And those eyes – that burning crimson – still haunted her dreams.

Time hadn't healed those wounds and it would be even longer before more recent wounds turned to scars. Those wounds hadn't healed even though Ryoma _knew_. Even though he trusted her, after all she'd done. Because he still didn't _know_. Not why he'd died, not why Takumi had died. He hadn't asked. That was the past, he'd said.

Corrin couldn't bring herself to tell him.

And so, days later, shrouded by a thick canopy of trees, they made their way through the Woods of the Forlorn.

Adeptly named, Corrin mused darkly.

"Once we make our way through this forest, we'll be just outside the capital," Corrin said. She sucked in a breath of humid air, biting down the acrid taste of rot. Her boots sunk with every step. The mud, black and thick, clung to their feet as they navigated the marsh.

"It feels like we've been walking in circles for hours…" Sakura said. She chewed her bottom lip, sending a wary glance into the shadows. The trees blocked out any light, making it impossible to tell the passage of time, to tell day from night.

"I don't think so," Ryoma said. "It probably just feels that way because it's so dark."

Corrin only hoped he was right. They were following Felicia's instructions, though the maid had spoken less than a word to Corrin in the passing days.

Through the spindly branches, a faint light flickered in the distance.

"Wait, over there…" Corrin paused, narrowing her gaze on that faint light. "There's something… over there."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, stilling beside her. The rest of their group slowed, feet squelching in the marsh, as they came to a halt.

"I… I don't know. Something glowing…" Corrin's mind ran, ticking back over everything and anything. The last time she was here. "Whatever it is, I don't like the look of it."

More and more flames dotted between the trees in the distance. Corrin took a step, her foot hitting something solid, not the sinking muck of the bog. She stole a glance to the stone she'd stepped on. Her gaze followed it, and others, to more solid ground. To headstones rising out of the marsh.

"I… I think this place is a graveyard…" Corrin said and with her words Faceless rose from the muck around them. The mud dripped from their gargantuan bodies as they heaped and dragged themselves from the sicking, squelching marsh.

"Faceless!" Corrin cried. Metal sang as she, and her allies, drew their weapons. "They're everywhere!" She sucked in a staggered breath and cursed.

Faceless. Of course. She should've known they'd be here. Should've warned her allies.

She should've know.

"There's something strange about these Faceless," Ryoma noted.

Corrin swallowed back her remark that she couldn't care less when they were surrounded. Fear rose in her throat and she gripped her Yato tighter.

"It's almost like they're… waiting," Ryoma said. He drew is gaze around them, to each Faceless that stood in the darkness. "Usually they attack anything in sight without hesitation. Someone must be controlling them!"

"What good does that do us?" Corrin huffed. "We're surrounded and I can barely see anything, let alone defend myself!"

"Oh, Corrin," a chilling voice echoed through the thick air. A voice Corrin knew all too well. "Have you lost your night eyes so quickly? Hoshido has made you soft."

"Show yourself!" Corrin cried back. She scanned the darkness, the trees, the shadows. Her heart rose to her throat at his voice, blending with her fear into panic.

"That's quite an attitude to take with a voice in the dark, is it not?" he taunted. His voice rose as if the very trees commanded his words. As if the very earth spoke for him.

"Can you still not see me even when I'm right next to you?"

The ground rippled beneath them. A heavy fog, dark and seeping, spilled across the ground from the graves. Tendrils of darkness wove around them, building into the air, rising as the earth shook. The graves cracked and split. Debris rose, flittering into the air like snowflakes, rising, rising with the fog.

The sound of hooves drew their eyes towards the graves, through the haze of darkness. Out from the darkness stepped horse as black as the shadows.

And Leo, his eyes held that darkness, commanded it, and levelled on Corrin.

"Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors," he said, drawing forth a heavy tome in his right hand. "There is only one punishment." The earth rumbled. The tang of magic in the air, bitter and metallic, doubled in strength. Leo swiped his hand across the cover of the tome, pulling light, drawing magic and energy that he held in his palm. The pulses grew stronger. Magic flaring to life, the graves cracking, disintegrating into nothing but rubble.

"The sentence is death."

His voice cut through the darkness, solid and as cutting as his glare.

"Leo!" Corrin sucked in a gasp with a familiar taste of magic. One she hadn't grown to fear, but had once revered with awe.

"Yes, _sister,"_ Leo said, calling her with a false calm, a taunt, that churned her stomach. "I'm here to settle the score once and for all. No more running or hiding. It's time to answer for your betrayal."

Betrayal.

Corrin bit the inside of her cheek. Tasted blood.

"I've even gone to the trouble of trapping you in a proper graveyard," Leo continued. "After all, the sister I once loved is dead. It's only fitting."

Once loved.

The finality in his tone, the depth of his gaze, sunk Corrin's heart.

Hollow. She felt hollow.

"That's some big talk from a reedy little bookworm!" Takumi spat, lacing his words with venom, though his voice doused Corrin with clarity. He stood beside her. Stood with her.

Corrin stood taller.

"Why don't you come down here and fight us face-to-face?" Takumi challenged without a shred of fear.

Leo levelled his eyes down on Takumi. "You're quite confidence for a coward who shoots his foes with arrows from afar."

Takumi's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"If you think you can best me, so be it." Leo turned his Brynhildr in his hands. "Let's see how long you can survive my game."

Corrin knew that tone. His words held that smug tone, a bead of amusement as if he knew something they didn't.

"You Hoshidan's think you're a ray of light in the world, but you're all hypocritical fools. True power comes from a heart forged in darkness!" As his words rang out, cries spilled from Corrin's allies.

"Gah!" Takumi cried. "My feet – they're stuck!"

The dark mud and filth clung to his legs, his feet. He struggled against its pull but could barely lift his feet to take a step.

Sakura yelped as she too became entangled in the thick muck. Hinoka swayed on her feet. Her vision blurred, barely able to speak.

"I'm getting so… tired," she huffed. She drew a hand to her brow, blinking as her vision swam. "So… drained…"

Cries for help mixed with murmured complaints from Corrin's allies. The air grew thick and hazy. The energy they once had drained and faded with each breath.

"It's the swamp!" Ryoma called, dragging himself from the murky water. "Everyone, get out of the water!"

Corrin glanced at her feet, to the water lapping around her ankles, the mud clinging to her boots. She drew herself from the water yet felt no different. She still had strength in her bones, still had energy to move and breathe.

It wasn't affecting her.

"Hmm," Leo sounded. "So, your connection to Nohr hasn't been completely severed, I see." He mused for a moment, casting his eyes from Corrin's allies and back to her. "No matter. There will be no escape today."

Corrin drew herself up and faced Leo. Even across the marsh, shrouded in darkness and lingering fog, she could see him, and the intent of his face, clearly. An intent that darkened his eyes.

"It's fitting that this ends here, in this dark forest where not even the moon and stares dare to shine." The darkness ebbed and flowed around Leo, like the lull of the tide, as if the very shadows had mass. "All sources of light shall be swallowed up in my darkness, because I will it so."

Again, a pulse of darkness crept closer.

"Hoshidans, who have spent all their days in the light, can't survive without it."

The groans of her allies echoed his words.

Leo levelled his eyes on Corrin, and they narrowed. "I'm surprised it didn't work on you too," he said. His gaze crawled up and down, as if he weren't merely watching, but _studying_ her. "This only goes to show that you were meant to side with us."

"Meant to side with you?" The words almost caught in Corrin's throat. "I shouldn't have had to side with anyone!"

Leo clicked his tongue. His glare turned to ice. "You chose wrong, sister. You chose the light and left those who love you most to rot in the dark, _traitor!"_

"What choice did I have?" Corrin cried back. Her words built in volume as her tone betrayed her. "To abandon my birth family for a King who would only use me as a pawn? A king driven by war and conquest who won't stop until Hoshido falls?"

Leo's jaw clenched tightly. His knuckles whitened as his fingers dug into the cover of Brynhildr.

"You don't know what I know, Leo. You don't know how hard this was for me."

A sound of disgust rose from deep in Leo's throat. "Ugh, how annoying."

Acrid bile burnt hotly in Corrin's chest. A burning frustration, a burning regret that stung behind her eyes and threatened tears.

"I would love nothing more than to best you in battle," Leo continued. "Xander always lavished you with praise all while ignoring my accomplishments… and Camilla was the same. She… she always loved you more than me!"

Corrin stilled. The pain in his words and voice, the things he'd never voiced and buried deep came spilling forth in a torrent that she drowned in.

"You were Xander's perfect little toy soldier and Camilla's dress up doll! I've always resented you for that, sister."

 _I've always resented you._

Corrin's heart thundered in her ears. A piercing cold shot threw her veins and stole her breath. She swallowed, finding her throat dry and too many words building on her tongue.

"Do… do you really mean that?" She couldn't even force the words out with a false calm. Her hands shook. Her sword, the Yato in her grip, shook. "Have you... always resented me?"

Her mind spun. Images, memories of his smile, his teasing, filled her head. The brother she'd always loved, always looked up to. His confidence, his keen intellect, his devotion towards the study of magic and strategy, everything she'd always praised and loved him for.

The time they spent studying together, growing up together…

The time he stood by her side–

"I thought–" her words caught on a choked sob. She blinked and a single tear slipped from her eyes. "We were so close."

It hurt. The coldness of his gaze, the disinterest in his eyes… "Had I known you'd betray us, I wouldn't have bothered being intimidated by you!"

"Did you never truly love me? Tell me!"

Leo answered with a sharp click of his tongue. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that. I'm just going to kill you now."

Before Corrin could even cry, the forest was swamped in darkness. The Faceless charged.

"Silas! Jakob! With me!" Corrin called, arching her sword at a Faceless that lumbered over to her. "Those who can stand and fight, protect those who can't!"

She whipped her gaze across her allies, noting where they were, who couldn't stand, where the closest Faceless were…

Silas and Jakob were at her side in a moment. Faceless clambered over the remains of tombstones and rubble towards them.

"We'll deal with this," Corrin said, nodding at the Faceless. Silas and Jakob sounded their agreement. Corrin buried those emotions, those thoughts that threatened to spill, to incapacitate, and charged.

She had the advantage of fighting in the Woods of the Forlorn before. She knew what to look out for, where to tread. She knew the signs of a sinkhole, knew to avoid dark and bubbling patches of muck. Even so, her legs soon burned. Her muscles screamed with heat as she fought not only the Faceless but the mud.

Perhaps her time in Hoshido, in the light, had affected her after all.

Through the trees she spotted Nohrian soldiers. They didn't just have Faceless to deal with. A curse rose in her throat before she caught a familiar flash of blond hair.

Leo's retainer.

She bolted for him through the trees. Leaping over a crumbled gravestone, splashing mud and water high over her legs as she vaulted a fallen log. Jakob's call to her was lost in the clanging of steel.

Sorry, Jakob, Corrin apologised silently. But if there's a chance… if he remembers…

Corrin ducked around a tree and skidded to a stop before Odin. His eyes widened, tome held tightly to his chest.

Was that a flash of recognition in his eyes?

"Halt!" Odin cried, thrusting his palm out towards her. "I am Odin Dark – warrior chosen by the darkness."

Corrin couldn't think of a time where she'd been happier to hear his nonsense.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, young Corrin?" A pained smile rose across his face. "It's a shame that I will have to destroy you now, but orders are orders. If only you had stayed true to our glorious and noble kingdom…"

"If only I had sided with Nohr _this time?"_ Corrin said, carefully choosing her words, carefully gauging his reaction. She caught the infinitesimal widening of his eyes. "You remember, don't you?"

"What? No!" Odin stumbled over his words. He blanched and stook a hurried step back. "I… I am the night! Fear me! I am Odin Dark!" He tried again though his words lacked the same _oomph_ the second time around.

"Odin, if you remember, you have to help me!" Corrin shot her gaze around them, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. "Please, you have tell Leo. Help me convince him!"

"I… I don't…" Odin shook his head. His brow furrowed in confusion. "I am the… uh…"

"You can't pretend you don't remember!" Corrin urged. "About King Garon, what he really is, everything that happened… Please–"

An arrow whizzed past, inches from Corrin's cheek. She whirled, spying the arrow neck deep in the tree behind her.

"Say, that's a nice face you've got there. Would be a shame if someone were to slash it." With his taunt, Niles stepped out of the tree line beside Odin. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Corrin clenched her jaw. Her plan had shattered in an instant by a single arrow. _"Niles."_

He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now, save for Leo.

Niles ran his eyes up and down, appraising Corrin with a long, tortuous look. "So, you're the little thorn in my master's side, are you?"

All he was doing was studying her, yet Corrin felt violated already. She held her Yato tighter and readied her stance.

"So what if I am?" Corrin bit back.

Niles raised his eyebrows. "Feisty." A grin, dark and sadistic, spread across his face. "My master wants you dead, so, who am I to argue?"

"There's still time," Corrin continued from earlier, eyes flicking to Odin. "We don't have to do this."

"Uh-uh-uh," Niles tsked. He drew an arrow and spun it between his fingers. "I don't know what you're taking about, but I'm more interested in seeing you riddled with holes…"

"Please–"

" _Oh, please."_ Niles cut Corrin off. "This is a war. This is my job. I'm good at what I do. I'll try to make this painless so you can die in peace. Deal?" He notched the arrow in a flash before Corrin could respond. She braced, angling her sword for the strike of the arrow when a knife cut through the air. A sharp twang cracked from Niles' bow as the string snapped, sliced in half by a precisely aimed knife.

"I'm afraid we'll have turn down your offer," Jakob said, coming up behind Corrin. He stood by her, tossing a knife in the air, catching it with nimble grace. "Though I'm not sure we can offer you the same."

"Jakob. Where's Silas?" Corrin asked, though she kept her eyes firmly on Odin and Niles.

"Tending to the Faceless, somewhere, I assume."

Corrin held back a sigh. Now wasn't the time.

"Shame," Niles huffed, drawing a concealed blade. "I happened to like that bow."

"Back down, Niles," Corrin said. "I don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do." That smile still hadn't left his face. Odin glanced between Niles and Corrin and lifted his tome.

"Milady, it appears they're not giving us a choice," Jakob said. He raised an eyebrow towards her, waiting for her decision.

She sucked in a deep breath, exhaling a sigh. "Then we fight."

Corrin gave them not a moment to breathe before she lunged, blending into her dragon form and charging Odin. Her claws ripped through the air at him, at the tome in his hands. Sparks flew, flashing with light and the tang of metal. Odin spun lightning at her that bounced harmlessly off her scales. He tripped and stumbled back. Weaving magic and yelping at the dragon bounding towards him. With one clean snap of her jaw, Corrin tore the tome from his hands. A single toss had it flying across the marsh and sinking deep into thick mud, out of sight.

"Go," Corrin ordered, her voice distorted and booming in her dragon form.

Odin didn't argue and bolted into the darkness.

With Jakob and Niles clashing blades, caught up in their own fight, Corrin took her chance and headed where she knew the battle would take her. Straight to Leo.

There was no point in felling every single Faceless, when the one commanding them was still there. Corrin crashed through them as a dragon, leaping over and between them and swiping their legs out from beneath them when she could. They were slow, lumbering creatures. As she was, there was no chance they could keep up with her.

Faced with Leo, Corrin faded out of her dragon form and stood before him. The sounds of battle, the booming grunts and groans of Faceless and the singing of steel swam through the forest. But before Leo, it could have been silent.

Not a sliver of emotion rang in Leo's eyes. "Ah, so you made it all the way here," he said, tone almost bored. "I suppose that means I'll have to kill you with my own hands."

Corrin searched his face, his eyes. "Leo… Did you really mean what you said earlier? Have you… have you really always hated me?"

His eyes lingered on her. A deep brown she had known so well. Warm and rich and full of life. Not the cold, hollow brown that met hers now.

"Because… I've always loved you." Even at her words, that silent plea, his expression remained unchanged. His eyes remained cold.

"There's no point in answering that. It's all over now."

"Leo…"

He drew his Brynhildr closer with a pulse of magic. "I hope you like the dark," he said. "I'm about to drown you in it."

Corrin managed, somehow, to dodge the first burst of magic. Trees ruptured the earth beneath her and shot to the sky just as she leapt from their path. Branches, roots and vines shot forth in an effort to entangle, to pierce her armour and skin.

But they were only plants. She cut them down as they came, her steel slicing through wood and chopping back vines. She ducked and rolled beneath branches. Leapt over trees that sprung from nothing. A violent burst caught her by surprise, slamming fully into her back and sending her sprawling.

Vines wound over her like ropes. They tugged and tightened around her, around her arms and legs and body, dragging her into the earth. Her back throbbed with hot pain. Her lungs burned, winded and struggling for breath, but she had to fight.

Light flashed from her necklace, from the Dragonstone set against her heart. Her claws tore through the vines as cleanly as her sword had done. She ripped herself from the earth only to be swamped with branches and trees. They burst around her, entombing her in wood, in darkness.

The wood splintered beneath her claws. Anger and regret burned inside her, a violent fuel and drove her onwards and onwards. A fuel that had her charging Leo, her brother, head on.

He had never faced her. Not like this. Not as a dragon, not with desperation coursing through her veins. It only took one miscalculation for her to catch him off-guard. He careened off his horse, Brynhildr skidding from his grip, and found himself pinned beneath a dragon's claw.

The metal of his breastplate screeched as her claws retracted. She lifted off him and in a flash of cool light, stood before him as a human once more.

Silence fell over the woods. The darkness ebbed and faded, the Faceless no more. Leo pushed himself up off the ground, settling on one knee. Blood tricked down the side of his head.

Leo grunted and firmly squeezed his eyes shut. "Ugh… go ahead. Do what you must."

Corrin stepped towards him. His eyes levelled at her feet. "No," she said. "Accept your defeat, and we can end this together."

Leo huffed, dryly, painfully. "Don't you see? This can't ever end! Not until one of us is dead."

"No, I can't accept that!" Corrin shook her head. "I won't accept that. There's no need for our kingdoms to be at war in the first place. This is all Father's doing, Leo! Don't you understand that?"

"You've always been so naïve, Corrin," Leo scoffed. "This is war! This is life and death! Only the strong survive." It was his turn to shake his head. "If Nohr bows down, we'll lose everything. Our land and our people… our culture and our legacy… our families… even our lives. I won't let Hoshido take anything more from us! I won't back down!"

"Am I the one who's naïve? Are you blind to Garon's lust for power? Don't _you_ see? He won't stop until he's destroyed Hoshido. And he's… not truly himself."

"Not himself?" Leo scoffed again. "Do you even hear yourself? Or have the Hoshidan's corrupted you that much?"

Corrin clenched her hands into fists, biting into the grip of her sword. She knew how it sounded. But how could she forget what Garon truly was?

Her eyes fluttered shut. Was it hopeless? Was it truly, truly hopeless?

Corrin sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck. She drew him close, drew his head to her shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Leo balked. He stiffened in her arms. "I'm not helpless! I could kill you right now, you know!"

"I know." Still, she held him tight.

"What's wrong with you?"

She couldn't help the tug of her lips into the slightest, slightest smile. One he couldn't see. "Me? What's wrong with you? Why haven't you cast your spell?"

Footfalls sounded around them. Corrin knew her allies were watching, though she stayed.

"Because…" Leo couldn't answer.

"Leo, I know you," Corrin said, letting her voice fall to a whisper. "We grew up together. I know you've got a good, kind heart."

"Shut up!" His words rumbled in his chest, his defiance felt against Corrin.

"No, listen…"

"I told you to shut up! What makes you think you understand anything about me?!"

"Because we're family, Leo," Corrin said. "I know that you and Xander and Camilla all secretly defy Garon. I know you realise how far gone he is and that you can't do anything about it outright. And I have always, always thought of you as my little brother, regardless of my true lineage."

Leo huffed a response without words.

"I won't give up on you. Ever. You said you'd kill me… but I'm still here. If you wanted me dead, you could have done it a dozen times by now."

Corrin was met with silence in return.

"I believe in our bond, Leo." A bond that surpasses time. "I have to believe that you wouldn't really kill me. I didn't want to fight against you, or anyone in Nohr, though my words might not mean much to you. And especially… I didn't want to fight my family."

She sighed against him. Tried to ingrain the feel of him in her arms into her memories. "I still love you, Leo. That will never, ever change."

A sigh spilled from his lips. He pushed away from her, only slightly, so they came face-to-face. Corrin's hands settled on his shoulders as if in fear that if she let him go, he would disappear forever.

"I'm sorry, sister," Leo said finally. "I lied to you."

Corrin nodded. "Leo, it's okay."

His eyes fell from hers as he spoke. "I never hated you. Not… not ever. I was jealous at times, sure. You were always Xander's favourite. And Camilla… she always doted on you, so…"

"I understand," Corrin said. "You don't have to say anything more. But… Leo, I want you to join us. Please, help us put an end to this war."

Leo's eyes snapped to hers. "You're asking me to betray my father. And Xander. And everyone else." He shook his head with fervour. He pulled away and abruptly stood. "How can I do that?" He paced a few steps and shook his head again. "I can't hurt my siblings. I won't do it!"

"Leo…" Corrin stood, dusting off her knees, only to find them caked with mud. "I… I can't answer that. I'm sorry."

"You'll have to find your own reasons for joining us," Azura said, coming up beside Corrin, who blinked in confusion at her. "We can't give you the answers."

"Azura…" Corrin sounded. She hadn't expected her involvement.

"But I do have something that can help you… clarify your thoughts," Azura continued.

Leo's brow furrowed as he turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Take this," Azura said and held out a solid crystal ball. "Look deep inside it. You might find it helpful."

"That's–!" Corrin gasped at the sight, catching herself before she blurted anything she'd regret. That crystal ball Azura passed to Leo was one she'd once held. Once looked into. It had been what sent her down that path she regrated in the first place.

Leo and Azura only spared a glance to Corrin at her outburst.

"What is it?" Leo asked, palming the crystal in his hands. "It looks like some kind of crystal."

"It's… not something I can explain," Azura said. "You'll just have to try it for yourself."

Leo studied it for a moment longer before pocketing the crystal. He looked back to Azura and paused. "So… You're Azura. You were originally a princess of Nohr, right? Does that mean… Are we related?"

"Yes, I am Azura, but I'm afraid we're not related," Azura answered with a slight shake of her head. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to share everything about my past quite yet…"

"Does that mean you're not originally from Nohr after all?" Leo questioned. "Why are you being mysterious? Why can't you just come out with it?"

Azura didn't even blink under Leo's questioning gaze. "I assure you – I have my reasons. But I have given you everything you need to find the answers. That's all I can do."

Leo paused, studying her for a few, long seconds. "Very well."

Corrin pursed her lips into a tight smile. "What are you going to do now, Leo?"

"I don't know." He folded his arms and tore his eyes away. "I'm not ready to completely forgive you for betraying Nohr and tearing our family apart. There are a lot of questions I need answered."

Corrin stilled. His words fell like needles on her heart. She swallowed and nodded. "I see."

"To be honest, all of this may be moot." Leo sighed. "None of you realise how strong Xander has become."

Corrin's stomach sank. "Leo, I've sparred with Xander dozens of times. I know he's strong, but I'm ready."

Leo scoffed. "You mean your friendly little tickling contests up on the roof?"

Corrin held back the urge to tell him they'd sparred more recently than _that._ She couldn't believe how long ago those matches had been.

"You do know he always went easy on you, right?" Leo raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You… know that, right? Xander means business now, Corrin. He's not to be taken lightly."

"He can't be _that_ powerful, can he?" Corrin asked as a creeping dread settled over her. He had seemed… _different_ … the last time she saw him. "What can we do?"

"Truly, there may be nothing you can do," Leo said. "But I know one thing you can _try_. Make a pilgrimage to Notre Sagesse."

Ryoma stepped forward, gaining a curious look from Leo. "Notre Sagesse… the land of the philosophers? What possible benefit lies there?"

"The Rainbow Sage," Corrin blurted before she could stop herself. As Ryoma and Leo blinked at her, Corrin wished she could bury herself in the ground they stood on. "Or so I've heard," she quickly added.

Leo nodded slowly, though his expression of confusion lingered. "Notre Sagesse is home to the Rainbow Sage. I don't know who he is or what he does, but Xander visited him ages ago," Leo said. "Upon returning, he put on display powers the likes of which I've never seen."

Corrin found herself nodding but her eyes turned to her sword. The Yato in her hand. She turned it over, faded memories resurfacing. The Seal of Flames. The Rainbow Sage and… Corrin glanced to Leo's Brynhildr lying feet away.

"How far is Notre Sagesse from here?" Corrin asked.

Ryoma's expression fell. "More than halfway back to Hoshido, I'm afraid. The most direct route would take us back through Cyrkensia, and then we'd have a lengthy boat ride ahead of us…"

Corrin huffed. "We've come too far to backtrack like that."

"What will you do, then?" Leo asked. "I assure you that facing off against Xander as you stand would be akin to suicide."

"Then I have no choice. I'll journey to Notre Sagesse alone," Corrin said.

"Are you serious, Corrin?" Takumi stormed over, frustration building in his tone. "Please tell me you don't believe this clown."

She couldn't tell him she made more than a good reason to believe him. Instead, she forced a smile and sought an excuse. "Takumi, I've known Leo my whole life. I believe he's telling the truth about Xander, so… even if this is a setback, I believe it gives us the best chance at victory."

"Unbelievable," Takumi scoffed.

His tone made it hard for Corrin to swallow. "I'm sorry. I won't ask anyone else to come with me."

"Who said anything about not going with you?" Takumi folded his arms, his gaze determined. "I just want to make sure you think long and hard about this."

Corrin stilled. Speechless. She was speechless. "But…"

"We're all with you, Corrin," Hinoka added. "Right, everyone?"

"Of c-course!" Sakura chimed. She nodded eagerly, cheeks flushed pink.

Corrin bit back the smile that threatened to show. "Really, I can make this pilgrimage alone…"

"Nonsense!" Ryoma said. "We stand with you, Corrin."

"Did you really have any doubt?" Azura asked, though here expression remained calm and unreadable. "We will all follow your lead."

"Thank you, everyone," Corrin said. She met each of their eyes, offering up a smile. "I'm… humbled to have your confidence and support. I don't think I've done anything to deserve it."

"Very well," Leo said. "I suppose if you're all determined to do this… I shouldn't hold this back." He held out a book to Corrin inscribed with a rune and buzzing with faint magic. "Please, take this."

Corrin accepted the book and turned it over in her hands. "What is it, Leo? Some kind of book?"

"Yes, a warp book," he explained. "It has the power to transport you instantly to Notre Sagesse. Consider it an even trade for the item Azura gaze me."

"What?" Corrin gaped at the book. "That can't be possible, can it?"

A smirk came over Leo's face. "Oh yes, Corrin. Believe it. This is why I've always put my faith in books rather than blades." His smug tone held no punches. "Given the size of your party, I'd say this book has the power for _one_ round trip, so don't push your luck with it."

Corrin didn't need to hold back her smile. "One round trip should be plenty. Thank you, Leo!" she beamed and held the book tightly to her chest.

"Yes, well… I wasn't sure that helping you would be the right decision." Confusion clouded his eyes for a moment with a flicker of doubt that faded quickly. He shook his head. "After seeing how determined you are… I suppose it seems right. You've always been a bit reckless, haven't you?"

There it was – all of a sudden, the light was back in his eyes. Warm and forgiving, and met with his smile.

Corrin's heart stammered at the sight. "Thank you, Leo."

"It's time for me to go now," he said, giving Corrin a passing nod as he readied his horse. He swiped his Brynhildr from the ground, brushing it off before mounting his horse. "We'll see each other again," he said. "I'm sure of it."

He rode off into the same darkness from which he emerged.

"He smiled!" Corrin beamed, unable to contain the bubbles of joy in her chest. "He _smiled_. I haven't seen it in so long…"

"You did well, Corrin," Ryoma praised. He gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "You kept a steady head throughout all of this. You're a natural-born leader."

Corrin wasn't so sure about that. "Thank you, Ryoma," she said. "I'm just glad I didn't have to kill my own brother…" She stopped that thought before it emerged. "We should get ready to warp to Notre Sagesse, but… there's one place I need to go first."

"And where is that?" Ryoma asked.

Corrin steadied herself and her thundering heart. "The Bottomless Canyon."

* * *

 **Done. This chapter was a nightmare to write. Seriously. So much in-game dialogue. Soz.**

 **Thanks again to all my lovely, lovely reviewers! I'm now done with uni for this year so hopefully I can write more!**

 **Here's hoping!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	24. The Fate We Sow

**Chapter 19: The Fate we Sow**

 **Also known as: This-Story-Is-Getting-Away-From-Me**

* * *

Leo hadn't been kidding when he told them about the warp book. One second, they stood in the murky Woods of the Forlorn. The next they tasted salt and sea air, standing at Notre Sagesse's harbour.

"Did everyone make it through?" Corrin asked, sending a quick look over her allies. Magic fizzled in the air and stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Yes, we're all here," Ryoma said. "I'm almost certain Nohrian forces haven't laid claim to this area yet. We should be safe, for the time being."

"They're probably still looking for us in the forest," Takumi breathed a smug laugh.

"Agreed," Ryoma said. "This could work out perfectly if we time everything just right." His eyes slid to Corrin and she knew what he was going to ask. "Are you sure about this? The Bottomless Canyon is quite a journey from here."

Corrin clenched her jaw. "I'm sure. There's… something I need to do."

"I _still_ don't think it's a good idea," Takumi huffed. "Taking such a small group… at least let Ryoma or I join you…"

"We'll be fine," Corrin assure him. She held up the warp book with a gentle smile. "Besides, I don't want to exhaust this book before we get back here. And I have Jakob and Kaze with me. Also…" Corrin turned to Azura. "I want you to come with me."

" _Azura?"_ Takumi blanched.

"You… want me to join you?" Azura asked, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Actually, I _need_ you to come with me." Corrin set her gaze and held onto her determination. She couldn't falter now. Not when she needed answers.

Azura paused for a moment, blinking her golden eyes in thought. "I… all right. I will go with you."

"You're not seriously doing this," Takumi protested. He folded his arms, not even attempting to disguise his scowl. His feelings on the matter were clear.

Corrin forced a smile at him, though she couldn't hold his gaze. "We'll be back soon. Promise."

Takumi grumbled in his throat.

"A-Are you sure you don't need any more staffs?" Sakura asked, digging through her pack. "Or potions? Or– or–"

"I'm sure," Corrin said. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded tightly. Her eyes fell to the ground as her fingers tightened around her staff. Neither Sakura nor Takumi had accepted Corrin's plan, only that Takumi was more vocal about his distaste.

With a final nod to her siblings, Corrin stepped away to where Jakob, Kaze, and now Azura, stood waiting. Azura didn't meet her eyes. She looked off into the distance, her golden eyes clouded in thought.

It only made Corrin wonder what she knew.

"Ready?" Corrin asked, setting her hand atop the warp book.

"Of course, Milady," Jakob said, nodding curtly.

Kaze, too, gave a short nod. "Yes, Lady Corrin."

A moment passed before Azura turned her gaze to Corrin and the book she held. "I'm ready."

In the next breath, they were gone.

* * *

The Bottomless Canyon was as dark and grim as the last time Corrin stood there, overlooking the abyss. Lightning crackled overhead in the charged air.

Corrin stepped towards the rickety, wooden bridge spanning the canyon. Memories flooded her mind. The broken planks left a wedge of darkness between the wood.

"It's here, isn't it?" Corrin said. She stared down at that slice of darkness. "Azura?"

"I beg your pardon?" Azura asked, coming to stand beside her. "What are you talking about?"

Corrin raised her eyes and met Azura's. "Didn't you tell me not to talk about it?"

It wasn't truly a question, but the way Azura's eyes widened told Corrin she was right.

"I am not sure I follow, Milady," Jakob said. "The Bottomless Canyon lies before us."

Corrin nodded. Her eyes fell to the bridge once more. Thunder crashed above. "This is where we lost Gunter." She closed her eyes, gathering courage as the seconds passed, and counted her heartbeat. When she opened her eyes, she turned to Azura.

"Please, Azura. I need to know," Corrin pleaded, knowing that a silent understanding had passed between them.

Azura drew her gaze across the canyon. Slowly, she nodded. "Then, we'll jump."

"Hold on– you don't mean _into_ the canyon, do you?" Kaze interjected, shooting the abyss a cautious glance.

"That's exactly what I mean," Azura replied.

"Wait just a minute," Jakob cut in. "If we jump from here, we'll all die."

"Don't worry," Azura said. "You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me."

"You'll tell me what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?" Corrin asked.

Azura nodded. "It that is what you wish, then yes."

"Then, I'll do it." Corrin nodded in finality.

"Are you certain about this, Milady?" Jakob gaped. He swallowed tightly at the thought of jumping into the darkness.

"I trust Azura," Corrin said. "But you need not follow. You can wait up here for us to return."

Jakob cleared his throat. "No… if my mistress is going, then I'll need to find the courage." His words dissolved into a low mutter. "I would give up my life if my lady commanded, after all. It should be an easy thing to follow her anywhere, even–"

"This wouldn't be the first canyon we've fallen down," Kaze mused with a dry smile. "I'll be right behind you, Milady."

Corrin turned to Azura with a nod. "Then we're ready."

Azura ducked beneath the bridge's rope and hung back for a moment. She glanced to Corrin, held her gaze, and fell. Corrin took a final, tight breath, and vaulted the rope.

The wind screamed past her ears in a blur of noise. It drowned the thunder roaring overhead. The sides of the canyon careened upwards beside her at speed, though it was her falling, faster and faster and faster, into the darkness. And it swallowed her whole.

* * *

When Corrin woke, she felt the cool touch of grass beneath her fingers. Her eyes opened to blinding light, to islands in the sky. Floating islands that hung in the fractured sky of blue and white. Islands that had no sense of direction, inverted and drifting as if they weighed nothing. Ruins of stones littered the island, resembling skeletons of old buildings.

Corrin sat up, feeling the world sway beneath her. "Ugh…" she groaned, cupping her head in her hands. "Didn't feel this bad last time, did it?" she muttered and rolled out her neck.

"Are you all right, Corrin?" Azura asked as Corrin stood and shook herself out.

"I've seen better days," Corrin huffed.

Who thought this was a good idea, again?

"Jakob, Kaze, you both all right?" Corrin asked as her two retainers got to their feet, albeit a bit shakily.

"I'm fine, of course," Jakob said. He gave Corrin a small smile and nodded. "I'm relieved to see you unharmed as well."

"That was quite a drop," Kaze noted. "I'm glad everyone's all right."

Corrin met their relief with a tight smile as she surveyed their surroundings. She'd almost considered her memories of this place to be some hazy dream, but here they were.

"This is it," Corrin said. Her words came out like a breathless sigh, entangled in the breeze that swept around them, cold and foreign. "The hidden land."

Azura caught her gaze and nodded slowly. "Yes." Her golden eyes watched intently, unsettled and confused, as if unsure what to say, what to ask.

"What is this place?" Corrin asked but quickly changed her mind. "No, first I guess I should explain myself. Explain everything, I mean." She sighed. "I should be used to this by now, but every time… I don't know where to start."

So, she started from the beginning. From that initial choice, and the consequences that quickly followed. Azura listened silently, wordlessly. Nothing showed in her eyes as Corrin spoke of fighting against Hoshido, of conquering Hoshido. Of the first time Corrin found herself in this hidden land.

"You showed me that crystal," Corrin explained. "The one you handed to Leo. In it… I saw what King Garon truly was. And that was why we had no choice. We had to… I had to stop him."

What came next felt inevitable, but saying it aloud cut deeper every time. Corrin spared the details when she could, not wishing to delve into those memories again, not wishing to give them a voice. Not when it still felt so raw.

She detailed everything until the end, until that finally arrow, that final burst of pain and light.

"I couldn't live with what happened," Corrin continued. "So, when I awoke before it had even begun, I thought I could change it. I thought… if I sided with Hoshido, then things would be different."

And it was different. Too different.

"But now… I don't know." She couldn't meet Azura's watchful eyes. She couldn't find it in her to seek the comfort in her retainers' gazes. "I don't know what happened, or why, but I know… I know there's more to this that I can see. And I blamed myself for so long. And I blamed you for not doing anything, for not– not helping Takumi–" Corrin stole a sharp breath. Her words began to crumble as her voice betrayed her. As it always did.

"I'm sorry," Corrin said finally. "But I need to know. I need you to tell me. I need to put an end to this war." She raised her eyes to Azura's. The uncertainty, the fear, in her crimson eyes dissolved into a pillar of determination. She couldn't back down. Not now, not ever. Not from this.

Slowly, Azura nodded. "Thank you for telling me," she said. "And you are right. There is more to this war than any of you know."

Jakob and Kaze, silent observers, exchanged glances.

Azura paused for a moment. Her eyes drifted to their surroundings, to the quiet fields of grass and ruins around them. "This," she said with a delicate wave of her hand, "is the Kingdom of Valla. It is responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

Corrin followed Azura's gaze and drunk in their surroundings. "Responsible for the war? How?" All she could see were twisted islands and a fractured sky. Ruins of a Kingdom lost to time, hidden in the depths of the abyss.

Azura's expression clouded into urgency as she swept her eyes across the plains. "Follow me, all of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted." She took off towards a vertical rise of land and a dark expanse of a cave nearby.

Corrin followed not a step behind. "Spotted? By who?" Her mind flickered back to shadowy creatures, human in body but not in soul. Barely visible in the light but as strong as any warrior. "Those… those _creatures_ …"

Azura nodded and ushered them into the cave. The darkness swallowed them, the air cool and damp as they fumbled their way through the expanse before them. Soon, they had crept through enough so that the tunnel opened up into a larger body where they could stand freely.

"We should be safer here," Azura noted, though she kept her voice just above a whisper. She turned back to them and continued from before. "The Kingdom of Valla was peaceful once, until one called Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards. And he isn't finished."

"You mean…" Corrin swallowed tightly.

Azura nodded. "First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world."

"How does that make him responsible for the war?" Corrin asked. She'd lived the start of the war twice over. If a third party were responsible, shouldn't she have known?

"Anankos has hidden influences deep within Nohr and Hoshido. King Garon's invasion is the result of those subtle manipulations," Azura said.

"Then… the one that's controlling King Garon…"

"Is Anankos."

Corrin's hands clenched tightly. Her nails dug into her skin with pain she ignored. "Then he's the one we need to defeat."

"If he's the one responsible, we must alert everyone," Kaze pointed out.

"We can't," Corrin huffed.

Azura echoed with, "I'm sorry, but you can't," at the same time. The two met eyes, a shared understanding joining them once more.

"You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders," Azura explained. "If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother. To Arete, the former Queen of Valla."

"What?" Corrin gaped. "Queen of Valla, not Nohr? Then… that makes you…" Her eyes settled on Azura who gave a curt nod. The golden in her eyes had softened as the walls she'd built, the secrets she'd held on to, came crumbling down.

"Yes. I am a Vallite Princess." Her admission hung in the air as a blanket of silence fell over them. "The King that Anankos murdered… was my father."

Corrin sunk against the wall of cold stone. Her heart stung in her chest at everything she was hearing. Everything she had no idea about, that Azura had carried all alone.

"I'm… so sorry." It was all Corrin could say, but could never be enough. "All this time… you'd had to keep this to yourself…"

"Yes." Azura paused, met Corrin's eyes. "I see that… we are not so different…"

"I know." Corrin nodded. Tears pricked her eyes. "I know how hard it is to know the truth and not be able to say it." The tears fell, one by one, as she blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Corrin…" Azura jolted and shot her eyes down the path they'd come.

"What?" Corrin swiped at her tears. "What is it?"

Kaze drew a shuriken, stepped in front of Corrin. "There are enemies approaching – a rather large number."

Azura nodded. "Tread carefully. They'll use the shadows to ambush us."

"All right." Corrin unsheathed her Yato. "Then we'll deal with this before they get the chance."

There was more she wished to say. Much more than she could ever express, but as unknown enemies approached, they had no choice but to fight.

From the shadows came figures, veiled and barely visible. They spilled from every corner of the cave, as if from the very walls themselves. Their forms flickered and weaved in an out of focus as if their hold on this world was as weak as a flame. As they had no souls, however, Corrin spent no time cutting them down.

It still felt the same. The same sickening crunch of steel hitting bone. The same splatter of warm blood, the same guttural cries of pain. She may as well have cut down living people. It felt the same.

Corrin quashed those thoughts and focused on her movements, on the inhuman way their enemies dissolved into dust, into nothing. She focused of Jakob and Kaze beside her, on Azura behind her. She wasn't alone.

A lone figure appeared through the darkness, stopping short of Corrin's blade as she turned to swipe. The shock stilled her blade.

"What the–" Corrin gaped. The knight stood tall as he vanquished the last of their enemies into a flurry of dust.

"Lady Corrin!" Gunter cheered. He sheathed his sword and gave proper, curt bow.

"Gunter, is that really you?" Corrin could have dropped her sword she was so happy.

"It is," he replied. "I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

Jakob huffed as he swiped at the dust settling on his shoulders. "So, you aren't dead, old man. "Can you give me back the time I wasted grieving over your demise?"

Gunter appraised him with a stern look. "You haven't changed. It wouldn't hurt for you to be kinder…" He turned his attention to Corrin, to the two behind her. "But… why are you all here?"

"I brought them," Azura said.

Gunter's eyes levelled on her. "And who are you?"

"My name is Azura," she said. "If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child… would you understand?"

Gunter's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologise for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers."

"There's no need to apologise, really…" Azura shook her head with a polite smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate."

Corrin straightened and shot her eyes around the dark cavern. They stood alone, though the silence lay disrupted by echoed sounds in the distance. Though they'd dispersed their enemies, more were hidden around the corner.

Gunter gave Azura a kind smile that crinkled around his eyes. "You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?"

"This is Valla," Azura explained. She was speaking of her kingdom, lost to time, but her voice fell flat. "An invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains on the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace."

Jakob folded his arms. "Listen up gramps, I'm only going to warn you once. If you talk about any of this while not in Valla, a curse will dissolve you."

"What? Is that possible?" He frowned in disbelief. Corrin wished it wasn't true herself. It would make everything a whole lot easier.

"Apparently so," Kaze said. "I would advise you to keep what you learn down here to yourself, to avoid such a fate."

Gunter turned to the young ninja. "And you are?"

Kaze's gentle yet charming smile flittered to his face. "My name is Kaze." He gave a deep bow. "I have pledged myself to Corrin as her retainer."

Gunter studied him for a moment, from his spiked gauntlets, to his boots, to his long hair. "I see. You were one of the prisoners that Lady Corrin protected, are you not?"

Kaze's eyes widened. He nodded solemnly for a moment, though his lips upturned into a slight smile. The pain of the memory was evident in his eyes. "I was, and for that, I owe her my life."

" _Kaze,"_ Corrin sounded with a sigh. "You've done enough for me. That debt has been repaid long ago!"

Kaze only responded with a smile.

"There's… a lot you need to know," Corrin said, turning to Gunter. The thought of explaining it again, so soon, stuck in her throat. Her eyes drew to Jakob, and he instantly read her plea for help.

"Leave that to me, Milady," Jakob said with a nod. "I will fill him in for you." Jakob drew Gunter to the side and began the spiel Corrin had woven many times before. His hushed voice filled the cavern and Corrin turned to Azura so she wouldn't hear.

"What should be our next move?" Corrin asked. She folded her arms in the chill of the cave. "To defeat Anankos… We'll need all the strength we can get."

Azura nodded. "I agree. I am not sure where we will find any willing to join our cause…"

"True…" Corrin sighed. "First, we need to see the Rainbow Sage." She turned the Yato in her hands and studied it, how dull it felt in her grip. "…The Seal of Flames…"

"Pardon?" Azura asked. She eyed Corrin's Yato with the slightest frown.

"That's what the Rainbow Sage told me about," Corrin explained. "The Seal of Flames is the key to bringing an end to the war. He… did something to my Yato. Awakened a seed that was already sown… or something."

"Then that appears to be our next step," Kaze noted.

"It is, but…" Corrin pursed her lips. "It needed Leo's divine weapon, Brynhildr, to unlock. I needed to join forces with a hero of Nohr…" She thought back to Leo, to his retreating figure, that final smile. "I need to get a message to him somehow."

As she mulled that over, Gunter and Jakob returned to their sides. Despite what he'd been told, Gunter looked no more grim than usual.

Three figures stepped out from the darkness. A woman shrouded by her flickering form, flanked by two soldiers, appeared before them. Her voice echoed through the cavern.

"Leave now… you should not be here…"

Corrin snatched her Yato, drawing it before her. "What the– who are you?"

The woman spoke again. "I am a mage of Valla… You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them."

The two by her side drew their weapons. Their eyes flashed in the darkness.

"This is bad–" Azura said urgently. "We need to retreat! To the other world – follow me!"

It wasn't long before they stood at the precipice of the Bottomless Canyon once more. Breathless and exhausted, Corrin leant on the bridge for support.

"Phew…" she sighed. "Looks like we made it back."

"Yes, but who was that woman down there?" Jakob asked. "She said she was a mage…"

Azura's golden eyes clouded over. "When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn," she recited in a faint mutter. The thunder clapping overhead threatened to swallow her words.

"What is that?" Corrin asked. "Some kind of poem?"

Azura pursed her lips. "My mother… said those words to me long ago. She said when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn… the pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When the dawn turns…" Gunter repeated as he mulled over her words. "Hmm… Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen fairly soon."

Azura nodded. "Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades."

"Then we don't have much time," Corrin said. She brought forth the warp tome and lay her hand atop its rune. "Let's head back to Notre Sagesse. We need to pay a visit to the Rainbow Sage."

* * *

F **irst off, I want to give a huge, huge THANK YOU to Caellach Tiger Eye and xMousex for their absolutely MASSIVE reviews. I'm so amazed that someone would write that much about my story! Thank you!**

 **And also, thank you to Lia Angelique and Raven Bishop for their reviews. You really help me get out of my writing slumps when I struggle to get down my chapters!**

 **This one's a bit shorter but I felt like it ended in a good place, and I have a feeling that the next is going to run away from me. I've got a bit planned, so we'll see how it goes.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I'll see you next chapter!**


	25. Respite

**Chapter 20: Respite**

 **Also known as: Sort-of-side-chapter**

* * *

It was well into the evening when Corrin returned to the Astral Plane with her allies. Thoughts swirled in her mind, dancing and entwining with her memories. They weighed heavily on her shoulders, on her mind. She was bruised. Exhausted. But before any respite, Corrin, with Azura by her side, sought out Ryoma. His expression of welcome faded as he took in their weary eyes, their clothes stained and torn.

"Did you find what you needed?" he asked. Azura turned her eyes to Corrin. They'd moved out of sight of prying eyes and any curious eavesdroppers.

Corrin pressed her back against the hard stone wall. "More than that," she said. "We were wrong to think that King Garon was who we were really fighting."

Ryoma's eyes widened fractionally. Azura kept her breath held tight in her chest. One wrong move, one wrong word, and the curse…

"He's being controlled," Corrin continued. "There's another force, greater than anything, stronger than Garon. _That's_ who we need to fight."

Ryoma studied her for a breath. "And who is this force? Who are we fighting?"

Corrin kept her gaze on the ground by his feet. It wasn't just exhaustion bearing down on her, stifling her words. It was how powerless she felt. How powerless she was. Under this curse, caged by its power, the words she wished to speak, the knowledge she needed to express, couldn't surface. She was trapped.

"I can't tell you." She held back the sigh that built in her throat. "But believe me, this third party, the one controlling King Garon and this war, is who we need to defeat."

There was a moment when Corrin thought Ryoma wouldn't answer. That he'd scoff, call her crazy. Denounce her, and Azura, and everything she'd told him.

Her heart sunk.

"You're asking me to take a lot on faith," he said, finally.

Corrin raised her eyes to meet his. Warm brown met crimson. Her heart stammered uneasily, thundering and overwhelming all at once.

"Please, believe me when I say our real enemy isn't Nohr," Corrin pleaded once more. She swallowed the tightness in her throat.

"I have to admit, it's not the strangest thing you've told me," Ryoma said. His eyes softened, lips upturning slightly, ever so slightly, into a smile.

Despite his smile, Corrin felt ill.

"You truly can't say more?" he asked. He glanced between her and Azura, who nodded.

"We can't. Not here, not now." Corrin drew out a sigh. "But on the day that the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr, we need to be at the Bottomless Canyon. Then, everything will become clear."

"The Bottomless Canyon?" Ryoma's expression turned to one of thought. "I see your journey there wasn't for naught."

The queasiness in Corrin's stomach built. She forced a nod. "Also… I've asked Gunter to relay a message. To Leo." She watched as Ryoma's eyes darkened. "I… _we_ need him on our side. I'm sure the Rainbow Sage can attest to that."

"You've met with him before, then?"

Again, Corrin nodded. "Yes."

Another breath of silence. Between Azura's nervous gaze and Ryoma's wary expression, Corrin felt pinned to the spot. To the cold wall pressing to her back.

Finally, he sighed. "All right. I'll trust you on this."

"You will?" Doubt slipped into Corrin's voice.

"Like I said before, you have my trust," Ryoma said.

It should have been a relief, Ryoma's words. His assurance. But the sickly churning in Corrin's stomach remained. The weight of what she knew, the significance of it all, was suffocating.

"Thank you," she forced out. Forced a smile.

She didn't want to think of that other world. To think of what it held, what it meant.

"What's going on here?" Takumi's voice sent a jolt of shock through Corrin. He stood feet from them, glancing curiously, suspiciously, between them.

Corrin's rapid heartbeat made it difficult to breathe. A flush of heat coursed through her. If he'd heard what they were talking about…

"We were just discussing our next move," Corrin said quickly. It came out in a sudden breath as she pulled a strained smile.

Takumi looked to her. "With Azura?"

Panic swarmed her thoughts. It was impossible to form excuses this quickly.

"I wanted to see if Azura had any insights to share," Ryoma said. An expert excuse, an expert smile.

Takumi's expression didn't change. He cased his eyes over them, over each one of them slowly, painfully. Questions still lingered in his gaze.

"Takumi," Corrin called abruptly and held up her right hand. She turned her palm to face him, showing off the pinkish skin over where her wound was. "My cut's all healed over. How about we head to the archery range?" She took in a shaky breath, hoping against hope he'd agree and drop whatever question he held. "If you're up for it, that is?"

He paused, holding her gaze. One second passed, then another.

"Fine," he said curtly. He whirled on his heels and stomped off without another word. His silver hair swished behind him with the movement, and he was across the courtyard in seconds.

Corrin pulled a tight smile at Ryoma and Azura. "Sorry," she said briefly, and followed after Takumi.

One day, she told herself. One day she would tell him.

One day she would tell him everything.

They fell into an old rhythm at the archery range. Takumi set up before her and handed over a polished wooden bow and quiver. He practiced beside her, though she doubted he needed to, before scoffing as her arrow missed the target.

It _was_ a pathetic shot, to be honest, but that didn't mean his scoff didn't send a spear of embarrassed hurt through her.

"Your stance is all wrong," Takumi chided. "Your arms are too low and your legs– what are you even doing?"

Corrin met his sigh with a tight huff. "Then show me how I'm supposed to stand!" She raised the bow, trying to lift her arms higher, to adjust her stance, when he came over.

She'd expected him to chide her further, to stand there and gripe, and point, at everything she got wrong. Instead, he stood _close_.

He caught her wrists. The rough callouses on his fingers touched and brushed over her skin as he angled her arms higher.

"Like this," he huffed. He shifted her knee with the press of his hand like it was nothing.

Like it meant nothing.

"Relax your shoulders," he said.

There wasn't a fibre in her body she could relax with his voice sounding almost directly into her ear. Since when had it sounded so _deep?_ Since when had it been so _alluring?_

She swallowed as he directed her hands, as his slipped over hers. Together, they drew back the arrow. Together, they aimed.

"Like this," he said again. Into her ear.

The arrow hit the target.

Of course, Corrin was ecstatic. She jumped away from him and whirled with a grin.

"I hit the target!" she beamed. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the air strangely warm, her throat strangely tight. Still, she bounced on her toes. Met his gaze, shot her own to the target, and back to him.

Her joy was infectious. He found himself smiling back, however smugly. "We both know who got the credit for that."

"Oh, come on!"

"Let's see you hit the target on your own. _Then_ you can celebrate."

Corrin rolled her eyes. The hot flush on her cheeks had finally receded, so she settled back into her stance. She felt Takumi's eyes on her, on each of her movements, however fine.

It only made it harder to focus.

She adjusted her stance as he'd done, trying to remember how she'd stood. Where he'd moved her arms, how he'd aimed. She drew an arrow, notched it, and fired.

It sank into the wood centimetres below the target.

" _Close,"_ Takumi noted. She could hear the tinge of a smile in his voice. That smug smile.

Just because archery came naturally to _him…_

She blew out a tight breath and tried again. This time, aiming higher. She followed the point of the arrow with her eyes, lining it up like he'd done.

It took a few unsuccessful tries, but soon enough, she hit the target.

"Ha!" Corrin beamed. "Got it!"

"You might _actually_ have some talent," Takumi teased. He lined up his own shot, hitting dead centre with ease.

Corrin held back from rolling her eyes that time.

They fell into steady practice for a time. Corrin slowly pulled up her number of consecutive shots from one, to two, to three in a row. After almost an hour, Corrin had peaked. Her arms ached, attention waning. She dropped her arms and rolled out her shoulders, ready to quit for the day.

"Why didn't you ask me to join?" Takumi's question drew Corrin from her training.

She turned to him in confusion, to see him frowning. His eyes levelled at the target across from them, though his attention was far from it.

"Join what?" Corrin asked. "If it's about the Bottomless Canyon–"

"The discussions!" Takumi blurted. "The ones you have with Ryoma. About our strategy, our next moves, whatever." He drew his shoulders up, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you not think I can offer anything?"

Corrin could only blink. Words dried up on her tongue.

A deep sigh stole from Takumi. Harsh and biting, his eyes flashed something darker, something hurt. "If you don't want me around, just say so."

"What? Takumi, that's not–"

"I know you think I'm useless on the battlefield, but just keeping me around for– for _this,"_ he gestured hurriedly to the range they stood in, "Just tell me, all right? And I'll go."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Corrin shot a hand up for a pause. "What? _Who_ thinks your useless?"

Takumi grit his teeth. "You don't have to lie. I know I'm not needed here."

"Who? Who said that?"

"No one had to!" Takumi shot back. "I've seen it! You all functioned without me. Won without me. I was sick, and couldn't fight, and you didn't need me. You never needed me."

"Takumi!" his name came out with a sharp gasp. "You have no idea how hard we fought just to keep you safe! Everyone, and _I mean everyone,_ is needed if we're going to win this war. And you–" she drew in a tight breath. "You mean so much to so many people."

Takumi met her eyes, his own searching hers for meaning, for the truth in her words. His frown remained, though the hard set of his jaw relaxed.

He dropped his arms, and his gaze. "I'm done," he said and hung up his bow.

"Takumi–"

"I'm done," he repeated, forcefully this time.

He left Corrin standing in the archery range alone, wondering where she'd gone wrong.

The warmth of the bath Jakob drew up for Corrin was well deserved. She took a long soak in it, sinking into its heavenly embrace, her chin just above the water. Dark purple bruises dotted her skin, splotched with faded yellows and greens. They hurt when she pressed her fingers into them, testing how tender her skin was.

Despite jumping from the Bottomless Canyon, getting only a few bruises was a plus. She wasn't in any hurry to add to her growing collection of scars. Most of them were small. Tiny slivers of white over her pale skin.

 _Most_ of them, that is.

There was one scar on her hip, a large, smooth line the width of a finger, left by Takumi's arrow in Mokushu forest. That one didn't bother her so much. It was hidden most of the time and faint, barely visible. The only problem with it was the memory attached.

And then, there was the scar over her breastbone. Jagged, like violent petals that spread over her heart, it bloomed in coarse, heavy scar tissue. It sat right over her heart.

The strangest thing about this scar was that it wasn't present when she awoke in the past. The pain had been there, the memory of blood, the roaring, burning agony, but no scar. Somehow, along her journey, it had formed.

Like a memory, forever etched into her flesh.

One she couldn't escape.

After soaking for a good long while, Corrin clothed herself and headed for the mess hall. Her stomach grumbled as she passed through the doors. She was hit with warm air and noise as she entered. Chatter and laughter filled the air. She breathed in the scent of some Hoshidan food she couldn't place as she scanned the tables littered with her allies.

She met Takumi's eyes. Only for a brief moment, as he snatched his attention back to Oboro and Hinata beside him, but they their eyes had assuredly met. He'd been watching her.

Corrin hadn't the time to mull over whether that was a good sign or not when she caught Silas waving her over. She slid into the chair opposite him and pushed Takumi from her mind.

"Hey, Corrin," Silas greeted. His eyes lit up as he smiled at her. "I heard it went well at the Bottomless Canyon?"

Corrin pursed her lips into a hard smile. "You could say that. We… learnt something that changes a lot. I'm not really sure how to process it, actually."

The smile dropped from his face. "Oh, sorry." He shrunk in embarrassed shame. "I… didn't know that."

She shrugged. "That's okay. I could go for some food, though…" She glanced up at him hopefully, and the light returned to his smile as he shot up.

"I'll get you some! Wait here," he said quickly, jumping up from the chair. He gave her a slight wave and dashed around to the kitchen.

A sigh stole from Corrin as the ambiance of the mess hall draped over her. The noises blended into a murmur of sound. The laughter, the clinking of utensils, the conversations around her became one. She was so absorbed in the noise that when Silas returned with a plate of simple onigiri, it felt like only a moment.

"Sorry," he apologised profusely. "This was all I could get you."

Her stomach was too hungry to protest the simple meal. "No, it's perfect." She made a large smile as she dug into the rice. "Mm. It's good."

Silas breathed a laugh of relief. "It's nothing gourmet, but thanks. If you'd gotten here earlier, I could've made you something more."

"Next time, then."

He nodded. "Next time."

As Corrin finished, running her tongue along her lip to collect the last grains of rice, she caught the gaze of a few of her allies watching her. Hana, studying her by the entrance. Hinata and Oboro not-so-casually glancing up at her.

Despite only having a few small onigiri, Corrin no longer felt like eating. There was no doubt her allies were curious. Wanting to know what her journey to the Bottomless Canyon yielded.

She'd have to tell them.

Well, she'd have to tell them what she _could_ , anyway.

Even Silas seemed to be looking at her with expectation and curiosity in his eyes.

Corrin leant forward, lowering her voice so her words would only reach him. "You want to know, don't you? What happened at the Bottomless Canyon?"

Silas' eyes widened fractionally. "Well– uh, yes, of course!" He nodded stiffly and leant forward to match her. "I mean, if you're okay with telling me, that is. If you're not–"

"It's fine," Corrin brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "Everyone will learn it eventually. Though… I think I might have Ryoma inform everyone." She sighed. "They'll be more likely to trust him, right?"

"That's not true!" Silas blurted. "Everyone trusts you. Why else would we have followed you for so long? We have your back, Corrin!"

Her eyes fell from his, to the grooves in the wooden table. "Even after everything I've done?"

Her question hung between them for a breath.

"Of course," Silas answered. A faint bead of uncertainty lingered in his voice. "I mean, it's hard to believe, sure, but–"

"I know." Her hands clenched on her lap. "I can barely believe it myself, sometimes." Her heart had fallen into her stomach. The exhaustion was finding her again. "I wonder if this is all some crazy dream. Or that I died and this is some cruel way for me to repent for all I did."

Any words Silas could've said fell from his tongue.

"Sometimes, I'm afraid I'll wake to find out _this_ was all a dream. I'll wake to find Hoshido destroyed. And Ryoma and Takumi–" she couldn't say it. "It's stupid, I know." She sighed. "But I'm scared."

"That's not stupid at all," Silas said, shaking his head tightly. "You've been through so much, so much more than I can imagine – but I know your fears aren't stupid."

Corrin forced her lips into a smile she didn't feel. She raised her eyes to his when he caught her hand on her lap from beneath the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt small in the depths of his eyes.

"I'm here, Corrin." Another squeeze of his hand. "You're here. This isn't a dream. You're doing the right thing and we will win this. I'm sure of it."

Corrin stifled a light scoff. "How are you so confident? If I were you I would've run to safety at the slightest sign of crazy."

"Because it's _you."_

His words silenced her. The sincerity, the confidence, in his eyes stopped her protests. And she found herself laughing.

"Oh, _Silas,"_ she shook her head though she smiled. "You're an idiot, you know."

"What?" He deflated at once like a sad puppy.

"Thank you."

He blinked at her. Once, twice, before her words finally made sense. His smile returned in a heartbeat. "It's nothing," he said in return.

"It's more than nothing," Corrin said. "Don't sell yourself short." She gave him a coy smile before standing. "I should head off to bed. We've had a long day." Her eyes rose as she stood, looking over Silas' shoulder, to see Takumi stand. He was looking back at her.

Silas stood, blocking Takumi from her sight. "I'll walk you back," he offered with that gentle smile of his.

Corrin had no reason to decline. "All right." She followed Silas from the mess hall without looking back, though her mind wandered. Her eyes stayed forward, but the desire to turn around, to glance over her shoulder, built.

It had to be a coincidence, their eyes meeting. Twice.

It happens, she told herself.

The desire to glance back to the mess hall built and built and built. She stifled it until they turned the corner and the mess hall would no longer be in sight.

It was silly. She knew that.

But still, she wanted to turn around.

When they reached the base of the stairs leading to her treehouse, that desire shattered. Her eyes rose, following the steps upwards, to her chamber. For some reason, she stilled at its base.

"Goodnight, Corrin," Silas said, stealing her attention back to him.

She quickly forced a smile. "Goodnight."

Despite her words, she lingered. Silas lingered. A shiver ran through her at the cold breeze. It was cold. It was late. But she didn't want to head to the warmth of her room.

She pursed her lips, turning to Silas determined to push this lingering feeling away and make for her room, when her gaze fell over his shoulder. Long, silver hair caught her eyes.

Her feet moved before her mind could comprehend it. One step towards him as his hazel eyes were on her, and–

Tight arms wrapped around her shoulders. She froze in his warmth. In Silas' warmth. In his arms. He was hugging her. Her face was pressed into his shirt, vision swallowed, the sight of Takumi gone. Though she knew he'd seen this.

"S-Silas?" Corrin gaped. She was torn between pulling away and staying frozen in his embrace. In this sudden embrace that had her mind grasping for a reason.

The embrace shattered as Silas leapt away from her as if she were on fire. As if she'd burnt him. Cold air surged between them, stealing the heat they'd shared.

"Oh– um, Gods! Sorry, Corrin!" Silas blurted all at once. His mind and words raced as heat poured across his cheeks. "I didn't mean to– I mean, I did– you just–" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry." He swallowed tightly.

Silas' eyes had dropped from hers, but all she could see was the empty courtyard behind him.

"It's okay," she said. Her heart thundered in her chest from the shock of it all.

Silas cleared his throat into his fist. "I shouldn't have done that. I just–"

"Corrin."

Both Silas and Corrin jolted and whirled to see Takumi step up beside them. There was suddenly no air in Corrin's lungs.

"Takumi!" Corrin gaped, feeling flushed in the cold air.

"Lord Takumi–" Silas cut a glance between Corrin and her brother. The prince didn't bother to hide the beginnings of a scowl on his face. "I'll, uh, head off then."

"Y-You don't have to," Corrin blurted without thinking. Her tongue was working faster than her brain.

"Yes, he does," Takumi said. His arms folded, he frowned at the two of them.

Corrin blanched at Takumi.

Silas backed up a few steps and gave a stiff nod to Corrin and Takumi. "Goodnight, then…" And he fled as quickly as Takumi had appeared. Corrin watched his figure disappear into the night before sighing.

"What was that about?" she asked pointedly, turning back to Takumi to see his gaze had also followed Silas.

"Does it matter?" He still didn't look at her.

Now it was her turn to fold her arms. "It does when you just chased off my friend."

" _Friend,"_ he repeated, but the intonation he used suggested something _more._

Corrin squared her jaw. "Yes. Silas is my _friend."_ She forced the word out, daring him to voice whatever he was suggesting to her face. Her defensive walls had risen, blood burning at Takumi's insinuating tone. She hadn't thought he'd come here to argue, but he'd left her no choice. All she'd done was respond.

Takumi pressed his lips together tightly. The scowl, the frown he wore, loosened and fell away in the silence. The hostile air faded in the breeze.

When he turned to her, there was something deeper in his eyes. "Look, Corrin, I just wanted to…" he frowned again, though it wasn't at her. His gaze cut away from her as if he was debating something inwardly.

He sighed. "There's something I need to figure out."

Corrin searched his face, searched the worry, the questions in his eyes. "What is it?"

His eyes fell to hers. "I need to–"

"Corrin!" a cheerful cry silenced Takumi's words. Keaton bounded up to them, a piece of shattered ceramic in his hands. "Look what I found!"

Interrupted twice in just as many minutes.

Corrin pulled a smile despite the heavy huff Takumi sounded. "What is it?"

Keaton held out the shattered remains of a plate. His eyes gleamed as brightly as his smile, revealing sharp, sharp teeth. "Look, look, look! Aren't they awesome?"

"Is that… a plate?" Takumi questioned, frowning at the white pieces in Keaton's hands.

"Very nice," Corrin appraised, playing along with the wolfskin. "What are you going to do with it?"

Keaton puffed out his chest with a grin. "Haven't decided! I could stare at it, sharpen it, stare at it… it's going into my collection for sure!"

Takumi huffed again.

"Just be careful," Corrin said. "Those edges look very sharp… Where'd you get it?"

"The trash?" Takumi scoffed.

"Felicia made it!" Keaton beamed. "She's some kind of genius! No one else makes shards this cool!"

"Felicia?" Corrin sounded her name, though her heart sunk.

"Yup!" Keaton's tail swished back and forth. "She's amazing!" Then, noticing his tail's sporadic movements, swiped at it to hold it still. "Ah! No! Tail, stop wagging! _Now!"_

"I… had no idea," Corrin said. Her eyes lingered on the plate. How long had it been since she'd spoken to Felicia? Since she'd _seen_ Felicia? Corrin thought her maid was just avoiding people, but from the looks of the plate in Keaton's hand…

Maybe Felicia was just avoiding her.

A hand caught her arm and abruptly tugged her towards her treehouse's stairs. Her feet fumbled beneath her, struggling to keep up with Takumi as he pulled her to her chamber.

"Um!" Corrin gasped as she stumbled up a step. "Night, Keaton!" she called over her shoulder. The wolfskin cocked his head in confusion before shuffling away.

Without being able to voice her protests, Corrin found herself tugged into her chamber. The door swung shut behind them, Takumi finally releasing her arm.

"Takumi!" Corrin huffed loudly. "What was _that_ all about?" She rubbed where he'd held her arm, though it didn't hurt. He hadn't gripped her hard enough for that.

Takumi stilled in the centre of her room. His brow knotted. His fingers flexed by his side, clenching into fists before straightening again.

That wasn't an answer. "Takumi?"

"I don't know, okay?" he blurted abruptly in a huff. "I don't know." He folded, unfolded his arms. He paced her floor, not looking to her, unable to stay still, to stay in one place.

He sighed.

"Are you all right?" Corrin asked. She watched him pace back and forth, back and forth. Stress drew lines on his brow and showed it how taught he held himself. "Come here," she said and plonked herself down on her bed. She patted the mattress in front of her as he stared. "I'll give you a massage if you sit down."

He narrowed his eyes at her, watching, suspicious.

Corrin snorted. "I'm not _that_ bad at it."

Takumi's expression fell. He came and deposited himself on the bed in front of her. The mattress dipped as he sat. Corrin let her fingers brush the long strands of his hair as she settled her hands over his shoulders. She didn't have to touch him to know how tense he was.

Slowly, silently, Corrin worked her fingers onto his shoulders. Rubbing, pressing, working out the tension, the knots in his muscles. She didn't know why he'd brought her up here so abruptly. She didn't know why he'd followed her here as if he wanted to talk, only to clam up now they were alone. All she knew is that there was more to Takumi than what he said.

"So…" Corrin began, pressing her thumbs in firm circles on his back. "Did you want something?"

"Hm?" came Takumi's murmured reply.

"You were going to say something," Corrin noted. "Before Keaton came."

Takumi hummed but didn't answer. Whatever he'd wanted to ask or say had fled from his mind.

They fell into silence again as Corrin massaged Takumi's shoulders. He didn't protest, didn't scoff or bark at her, so she couldn't be _that_ bad at it.

In fact, she even caught a gentle hum of satisfaction coming from Takumi on occasion. As time passed, Corrin drew her fingers to Takumi's hair, and ran her fingers through it. Her brother stirred, glanced over his shoulder to catch her eye.

Caught in the act, Corrin laughed. "Sorry," she sang, anything but. "Your hair's so soft. Can't I play with it?"

He turned away from her, relinquishing his hair to her whim. "Fine," he huffed. He missed Corrin's smile of absolute glee.

Her fingers drew his hair with purpose. She untied it from its bow and wound it as she pleased. Takumi sat silently as she worked. Silent, but aflame. He was hyper aware of her fingers in his hair, her fingers brushing his scalp, his neck, his back as she worked.

It took every fibre of his being to not jolt as her fingers brushed the bare skin of his neck or the tips of his ears.

He wanted to leave. To run away, to pretend this never happened. To pretend he wasn't as vile, as disgusting, as sinful as he was.

But he wanted to stay. Oh, he wanted to stay here and let her do to him as she pleased.

It was shameful.

But he didn't want to leave.

"There!" Corrin beamed after those tortuous minutes. "I'm done."

Confused, Takumi sat back from her and gave her a curious look. She grinned brightly, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Look in the mirror," she urged. There was something in her tone that worried him. There was something in her _smirk_ that worried him. He stood and found her mirror, only to blanch at what she'd done.

His hair, though tied up like usual, sat in one long braid. The silver strands of his hair wove around and over each other in an intricate braid that he couldn't wrap his head around. He snatched his hair from his back and studied it before him.

Corrin gave a knowing laugh. "What do you think?"

He met her eyes, her smirk, in the mirror. _"This_ is what you were doing?"

She made point of pouting. "You don't like it?"

"Its…" he turned back to his reflection. "Isn't this something girls do?"

Corrin rolled her eyes. "So? Your hair's so nice, it's actually unfair!" She huffed and tugged at the short strands of her hair. It'd grown over the months, though it barely reached her shoulders.

Takumi reached for his braid, as if to tug it out, sparking Corrin's protest. "Hey! No! Don't! You can't take it out _now!"_

Takumi raised an eyebrow, but released the braid.

"I went to all that work – you have to leave it in for a while, at least," Corrin ordered.

"Fine," Takumi said. _"If_ I can do yours."

"Mine?"

"Your hair," Takumi pressed. He turned, taking a step towards her from the mirror. She stood not feet from her, yet she stilled under his gaze. He'd grown, like her hair had, over the passing months. He'd overtaken her in height, by a few inches, but it made a difference. It made him seem… more mature. Less like a boy and more like a man.

But that wasn't something Corrin was going to point out.

"Do you even know how to braid?" Corrin asked as she sat down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly before Takumi took it in his own.

"I do," Takumi scoffed. He'd seen Sakura and Hana braid each other's hair often enough. How hard could it be?

He soon found out it was harder than it looked. Not just braiding. Having Corrin's hair in his fingers, to do what he pleased with, was enough to short-circuit his brain. He hadn't thought it would be this difficult. Touching her hair, running his fingers through it, pretending like it was nothing. Pretending he didn't notice the scent of soap and flowers of her hair.

Pretending that it wasn't having an effect on him.

Eventually, Takumi backed away from her and stood.

"It's late," he forced out, standing abruptly. "I should go."

Corrin turned as he stood, as he made for her door. "Oh." Her words caught at his sudden movement, this sudden desire to leave. "Okay."

He nodded stiffly and swung open the door. Cold air rushed in, like a breath of clarity, and rushed over Takumi. Corrin shivered in its wake.

Wishing he could stifled the flush of his cheeks, Takumi glanced back at Corrin. "Goodnight," he said, and pulled the door shut behind him.

In the silence that followed, Corrin drew her hand to her hair. In it lay a single, tiny braid, and nothing more.

* * *

 **So, not much happens in this chapter. There were just little moments I wanted to add, to tie everything together, before the next chapter.**

 **Enter the Rainbow Sage! ...This will be fun. *cough* nightmare *cough*.**

 **Three different routes to play with here. What's the worst that could happen?**

 **Anyway, Thanks again for all your reviews. I know I do this almost every chapter but if it wasn't for those reviews and the response I've gotten to this work, it would be so much harder for me to continue! I mean it. Writing can be a chore. Reviewers and readers like you all make it worth it!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **As always,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	26. Consumed

**Chapter 21: Consumed**

 **Also known as: I've WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOREVER**

* * *

 _Thwack!_

The arrow sunk deep into the straw dummy, a direct hit to its chest. Takumi drew a tight breath. Gritted his teeth. Notched another arrow as sickening frustration burned in his throat like fire.

 _Thwack!_

Again, the arrow sunk deep into the flaking straw. Again, Takumi cursed under his breath. Again, memories flooded his mind. The touch of her soft hair. The feel of her hands through his hair, so close, so intimately winding it to her whim. It replayed over and over in his mind. A tortuous replay that only served to cement these feelings, these vile, vile feelings, into his soul.

His fingers tightened around the bow. Biting into the wood, his fingers prickled with pain. He sucked in a harsh breath. The cold morning air chilled his lungs. He wished it would douse everything else, numb him to the core, so he didn't have to feel.

He didn't want to feel.

 _Thwack!_

The echo of the arrow hitting its mark flittered into the air. He drowned in the silence, in the aching thought that she was waiting for him. Waiting for him in the cold, in the archery range, hoping he'd show.

He wasn't going to show.

He couldn't. Not with his thoughts like this. Not with the way he felt, not with these disgusting feelings churning inside him at the sight, at the very thought of her.

Gods. He could just imagine the excited, hopeful look on her face fade as time passed, as the morning grew warmer and the sun creeped higher. She'd wonder where he was. If he forgot. Knowing her, she'd wait for moments longer. Minutes and minutes longer.

The curious look on her face would blend into worry. As the minutes tick by, her expression would fall. She'd realise he wasn't coming.

He hated that he could picture her look of disappointment so vividly. He hated that he was doing this to himself. To her.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to think that this was, somehow, her fault. As if he wanted to be anywhere but at her side.

He notched another arrow, drawing it tighter than before. He focused on aiming, on his stance. Just like he'd forced himself to do when helping her. When he stood behind her, so close, so tantalisingly close to her.

 _Thunk!_

The arrow cracked into the tree beside the target. He sighed.

Takumi dropped his arms. Hung the bow loosely in his hands. The violent anger had settled to a niggling flame in his stomach. It still burned, but no longer seared his flesh at the mere thought of her. At the mere thought of what he wanted.

Footsteps crunched through the woods, jolting Takumi to attention. He shot his head around to see Oboro and Hinata approach. He didn't know whether the sigh that escaped his lips was one of relief or disappointment.

As if there was any possibility it could've been her instead.

"Lord Takumi," Hinata began, casting his eyes to the training dummy littered with arrows, to the tree beside it and that single arrow. "I thought you were going to train with Lady Corrin this morning."

"She's waiting for you by the archery range," Oboro said.

Takumi bit the inside of his cheek a little harder than necessary. "I know." He turned his gaze from them. His stomach burned. His heart burned.

What was he _doing?_

Oboro and Hinata exchanged curt glances.

"You going to go meet her, or what?" Hinata asked.

"No."

A scowl drew to his face. He could feel their confused stares drilling into him. He cut away from them with a tight huff, storming through the trees, crushing plants and twigs beneath him.

"Lord Takumi?" the chorus of Hinata and Oboro's calls followed him from the woods to his chamber. He swung the door shut behind him with a heavy slam. He tossed the bow aside, strode into his room and in a sudden, violent movement, flung everything from his desk. A flurry of papers and books rained to the floor.

He hated this. Despised this burning, burning feeling that threatened to consume. It ate away at this thoughts, his dreams, his waking moments.

He pitched forward on his feet and leant on the now empty desk. His heart drummed in the silence, drawn to a feverish rate from his desperate escape. He waited, hung there in the quiet, until it calmed. Until he stepped back, crumpling paper under his foot.

No, not paper. A letter. He swiped it from the floor, dusted off the dirt and smoothed the paper. His heart clenched at the sight, at the realisation of what it was.

His mother's letter. The last thing she'd given him before she'd died. Her words, forever immortalised on the page in her familiar script.

He'd forgotten he had it. Forgotten he'd taken it with him, desperate to have something with her mark, something she'd left in this world. He'd forgotten the words she said, coyly, as she handed it over.

He stilled, palmed the envelope. There's no way she… He frowned. His heartbeat grew to an unsteady rhythm.

No. There's no way.

But his mother was known for her premonitions…

He tore open the envelope, not caring for a letter opener, as he dug his fingers through the paper. The letter wore her script in an elegant scrawl that only made his heart pound harder. He skimmed the page once, twice. He read it again, this time studying each word, each sentence, as confusion, as the flutter of his heart, built.

He read it again. Crushed the envelope in his hand by accident.

"H-Hinata! Oboro!" he called, cursing the hitch of his voice. He heard stumbling by the door, a muffled thud. It swung open.

"Yes?" they both called, hurryingly standing tall as if they hadn't been eavesdropping, listening by the door.

Takumi forced himself to turn to them, to hand over the letter. "Read it," he ordered. He crossed his arms, swallowed tightly at their confused looks. Anything to quell the churning in his stomach.

His heartbeat consumed each second as he watched their eyes move across the page. Their expressions slowly changed from confusion to shock.

"Wait– is this?" Hinata gaped.

"Is this real?" Oboro asked, her brow furrowing.

"Lady Corrin's not your sister?" Hinata blurted. He flashed his eyes from the page, to Takumi, back to it.

Takumi took the letter back, skimmed it once again. "That's… really what it says?"

"Yeah," Hinata said, nodding.

"Yes." Oboro gave a nod as well.

The air left Takumi's lungs in a start. Slowly, he lowered the page. "My mother… Queen Mikoto gave this to me. She said… she told me to read it if I was ever confused about who I was in love with."

"In love with…?" Hinata repeated before his eyes widened. "L-Lady Corrin?"

Takumi's face was aflame.

"You're in love with Lady Corrin?" Hinata gasped a second time. The burning red blooming across Takumi's face gave the answer.

"Shh!" Oboro hissed, jabbing Hinata with her elbow. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled under her glare. "I just can't believe it! And she's not your sister! That's perfect, then!"

"Does Lord Ryoma, Lady Hinoka or Lady Sakura know this?" Oboro asked. "That you're not related?"

Takumi's eyes dropped to the letter. He folded it and tucked it away in his pocket. "No. So, I don't want either of you to say anything to them, or Corrin. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"Are you going to tell her?" Hinata asked.

Now that the embarrassed heat had left Takumi's face, the realisation of what he'd learnt came crashing down. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Hinata repeated in a gasp, earning another elbow jab from Oboro.

"I… need more time to think it over," Takumi said.

They weren't siblings. Would that mean… did that change anything? Would she regret choosing them, siding with them, now that there was no blood to tie them together?

No. He knew there was more to her than that.

"I will tell her," Takumi said finally. "When the time is right."

She deserved to know. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 **Well that's an abrupt ending.**

 **I imagine that after this Hinata and Oboro would have their S-Support or something similar. I JUST LOVE SETTING THE RETAINERS TOGTHER.**

 **Anyway. ;)**

 **Now you shall be forever in suspense of the upcoming S-Support of Takumi and Corrin!**

 **Hahahahahaha.**

 **I'm putting myself in suspense. Oops.**

 **ANYWAY. I should have another chapter up by christmas because after that I'll be without internet until after new years. Unless something magical happens.**

 **I really love, love, love all you guys, all my readers, reviewers, people who favourite and follow this story... you all make this so much fun to write! I always anticipate your responses!**

 **... like some kind of love-sick teenager lol.**

 **ANYWAY. We'll see the Rainbow Sage next time!**

 **Look forward to that.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	27. Who Will Recount What We've Lost

**Chapter 22: Who will Recount What We've Lost**

 **Also known as: The Rainbow Sage**

* * *

Climbing Mount Sagesse for the second time, Corrin found herself wishing that they'd just confronted the Rainbow Sage back in town. Sure, the whole point of searching for the Rainbow Sage was that the journey strengthened you, but now, covered in sweat with the harsh sun beating down on her, Corrin regretted her decision.

She brushed a line of sweat from her brow, fingers catching the tiny braid in her hair with the motion. Her eyes flew to Takumi, where he hiked beside Sakura up ahead. His long silver hair swished behind him with every step. There was no trace of the braid left.

Corrin swallowed the heavy feeling in her throat and found herself watching him. Listening in to his light, simple chatter with Sakura. Her heart swelled as he laughed. She tugged on her braid, traced it with her fingers, and reminisced the previous night.

She wondered why he hadn't turned up this morning. She'd wondered and wondered and wondered until long after the sun had risen. The cold had eaten away at her until not a shred of the morning frost was left.

He hadn't shown.

And they hadn't spoken since.

Corrin's foot caught on a rock, sending her sprawling into the dirt. Her knees cracked the ground, hands bracing her only to be stabbed by tiny, pointed stones.

"Lady Corrin!" Jakob was by her side in a second. He pulled her to her feet, brushed the dirt from her knees. "Are you all right?"

"That was quite a fall," Kaze said. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he checked her hands. "I'm glad it wasn't worse."

Corrin flushed under the gaze of her allies. A nervous laugh spilled from her lips as she dusted herself off. "I'm fine," she said. Being caught off guard like that hurt more than the fall, more than the niggling pain in her knees and hands.

She forced her eyes forward and stormed up ahead, out of sight of more prying eyes.

"Is that the Sevenfold Sanctuary in the distance?" Takumi asked from beside her. His voice, so sudden and so close, jolted her.

She tried to disguise her jump as a misguided step. She'd already fallen once. "It must be," Corrin said. "We must be near the summit."

"Hmm…" Takumi sounded in thought. "And the Sage is waiting at the very top…"

Corrin gazed up, followed Takumi's eyes, to where an old sanctuary sat at the top of the mountain. She forced down any memories before they surfaced. Hinoka was by her side, not against her. Kaze was her retainer. Her friend.

She shut those thoughts deep within her.

"Our real trial will start soon," Corrin said. She levelled her gaze, steeled her heart. "This won't be an easy task."

"Yeah." Takumi nodded. Corrin met his eyes briefly – they held the same determination she felt. "We'd best be ready for anything."

The doors to the Sanctuary, large and imposing, swung open by themselves. Silence and an empty room lay before them. Corrin paused on the threshold and listened. Waited. Nothing met her in return.

She stepped into the Sanctuary, her allies following suit, when a voice echoed through the building.

"You must be tired after such a long climb," the voice called, calm and indistinct in every way. "However, if you wish to meet the Rainbow Sage, you must pass the trails ahead. Only then can you open the door to the top floor."

"Wh-What was that?" Sakura cried. She gripped Takumi's sleeve, her fingers winding into the fabric. Takumi glanced down at her, though stiffly, and stood taller.

"One of the guards, I believe," Corrin said. She glanced down the hall they were in; two sets of stairs led to the next floor through different rooms. "We'll have to fight our way through here to progress."

"You have a plan?" Ryoma asked. He watched her and waited as she paused in thought.

"Ryoma, I want you to take the left staircase," Corrin said. "With Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi and your respective retainers."

"I'll take the right. Jakob, Kaze, you're with me." She nodded to them. "As well as… Keaton, Kaden, Azura, Silas and Gunter. Everyone else can go with Ryoma."

"Hold on – we're splitting up?" Takumi questioned, folding his arms. "Who knows what we'll face in those rooms! We should stick together."

Corrin ignored the knowing look a handful of her allies were giving her. The allies that knew she'd done this before, that she knew what was in those rooms.

"We'll be able to search the place faster this way," Corrin said. She turned her eyes from Takumi and faced the stairs. "Is everyone ready?"

Takumi frowned. Words built in his throat, in his mouth. A protest. Some excuse to switch sides, to go with her, to fight with her. He was seconds away from rushing over to her, to dragging her away and telling her everything, telling her why he had to be beside her.

Seeing her retainers by her side made it worse. The ease at which they stood by her side made Takumi burn horribly inside.

Despite everything, Takumi said nothing.

Corrin gave her allies a tight smile and turned to the stairs. Truthfully, she didn't know what awaited them in those rooms. By the time she'd gotten here before, the Hoshidan army had already taken it. This time was different.

How it should've been.

With a final glance to Ryoma, Corrin ascended the stairs. She held back by the opening at the top, her back flat against the wall. Four sanctuary guards lay in the next room. One by the stairs. Corrin wound her fingers around the hilt of her blade, caught the eyes of her allies and gave them a stiff nod.

They poured into the room and surrounded the guards with biting steel. The first was caught easily off guard. A single, well aimed strike to his chest and he fell with an empty thud. The first of many puppets fallen. The others turned and raised their weapons only to meet a flash of fur and teeth and claws. Kaden tackled one with a shout of glee. Keaton echoed the noise with a roar and a heavy swipe that cut deep.

The final guard toppled with two blades in his chest; a black knife and a steel shuriken. Jakob and Kaze exchanged glances at their perfectly timed strikes. The butler stole back his knife and tossed it nonchalantly in his hand before slipping it away and handing Kaze his shuriken.

All was going well. Too well.

Corrin steeled herself, swallowed the churning in her gut. She wouldn't get ahead of herself. She wouldn't make the same mistake in thinking everything would be fine. Those memories she held couldn't be trusted; not with all the changes she'd made, not with a different army on her side.

"Halt! Who's there?!" Silas demanded abruptly. His lance speared the darkness of the stairwell they'd come from, held tight against someone's throat. They stilled in the shadows with a pulse of magic.

Corrin hurried over, her own sword drawn. "What is it?" she asked and peered through the black wedge before them. A small figure stood silhouetted in the darkness. A flicker of magic spilled into the air.

"There's someone there, sneaking around behind us," Silas said. He kept his eyes firmly on the figure. "Come out – and don't try anything funny!"

"So annoying…" the figure tsked and stepped into the light. A gasp flittered through the room at the how petite, how _young_ the figure was. "I just want to avoid the war. I was to wait patiently until I was alone then escape…" Her eyes, sharper than steel and colder than the darkest ice, narrowed threateningly. Despite her stature, despite how childish she looked, Nyx could not be underestimated. Corrin knew that well.

"What are you doing here?" Silas gaped, and tore back his lance. "It's too dangerous in here! You'd better come with us."

Nyx tore her eyes away though her glare remained. "I don't need your help. I'm capable of protecting myself."

"But–"

"Silence, _child_ ," Nyx huffed. "Have you got cotton in your ears? I said I don't need your help!"

Silas blanched and recoiled back from her sudden outburst. "Ch-Child?"

Jakob stifled a snicker from beside Corrin.

"That's an interesting way to refer to someone older than yourself," Kaze commented. He raised an eyebrow as a smirk pulled up his lips. An amused spark lit up his eyes.

The petite mage sighed. She tossed a lock of her thick, long, black hair over her shoulder in contempt. "I don't have time to argue this. Just leave me alone," she said.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Corrin asked, stepping forward. Her eyes softened on Nyx, at how familiar it was to see that glare, to feel its sizzling heat boring into her. "It's certainly more fun than travelling alone."

"Are you insane?" Nyx scoffed. She cast her eyes across Corrin's allies before settling on her. "Only a fool would ask a total stranger to join their party."

"I've certainly done a lot of foolish things," Corrin mused. A sadness crept into her eyes, into the smile she offered Nyx. "But that doesn't stop me."

"You don't even know my past." Nyx shook her head with a tsk.

"That's true," Corrin said. "But the past is just that – the past. Everyone was a secret or two they don't – or can't – talk about." Her heart sunk, her words feeling too personal, too real all of a sudden. "That doesn't mean one can't ever be redeemed, nor does it give us a reason why we can't be friends in the present."

"Hmm…" Nyx studied her with those piercing, dark eyes. "You're pretty determined for such a young one."

Corrin pursed her lips into a smile. "Well, I know a thing or two about secrets and how hard it is to move on from a past you regret."

She was glad they split up. She was being to honest. Saying too much.

"I know what it's like to be alone," Corrin said. "I don't wish that feeling on anyone."

Nyx sighed. "Well, I can't say I hate your offer," she said. "You might actually be able to understand me." She paused for a moment, eyeing Silas and the lance he tugged behind him. "All right. I'll go with you. You can use my power as you see fit."

Nyx pulled out a solid tome, the pages old and yellowed with age. She brushed its cover with a flick of her fingers.

"Thank you," Corrin said. "I'm Corrin. These are my retainers, Jakob and Kaze." She motioned to the two, who had come to stand by her side.

Again, Nyx studied her companions with a curt, yet sharp gaze. Her eyes and movements were swift, as if she saw, and understood, more than most. "My name is Nyx," she said.

Corrin gave her a nod. "We'll get the rest of the introductions out of the way once we've cleared the top floor," she said, and turned towards the stairwell. "Let's go!"

The next floor was full of archers. Steel tipped arrows thundered into the wall just as Corrin ducked her head out of sight. It was a near miss; the arrows littered the space behind where her head had been.

"Archers," Corrin hissed. She'd made the mistake of not taking any of her own. Jakob and Kaze could surely knock out one or two before the next barrage of arrows, but that still left a handful of archers standing.

Magic flared beside Corrin. She turned, to see Nyx creep up at her side. The mage gave her an impassive, steeled look, before directing her attention to the room up ahead.

"Allow me," she said, and drew forth her tome. The pages rustled, book spilling open by an unseen force. Pages and pages of runes and glyphs fluttered past as an incantation muttered in a foreign tongue filled the air. The tang of magic burned in Corrin's mouth.

A rune flared to life – a burning, violent red – held above the paper, as a roar of pain shattered the silence in the next room. A burst of fire and heat erupted from beneath one of the guards. It threw them off their feet, leaving them motionless in a smoking heap.

Nyx drew another rune. A vibrant, stunning yellow. Thunder crashed and a bolt of blinding light struck an archer. It bounced to the next with a sharp fizzle, knocking them both to the ground. The mage stole a deep breath. The steel in her gaze dimmed. She turned another page.

Corrin placed her hand atop Nyx's tome. The mage caught her eye, a tight glare, one of heated confusion, in her gaze.

"That's enough," Corrin said. "We'll handle the rest." She nodded to Jakob and Kaze, who returned it and readied themselves on either side of the door. Another nod and they shot into the room. A shuriken sunk deep into the throat of a guard, a knife imbedding itself into the stomach of another. Kaden rushed past in a blur of ochre, not only distracting an archer but knocking another to its feet. Azura danced forth and with a quick swipe of her naginata, she tripped the archer aiming for Kaden. A sharp knock to the head and he was out cold.

Her allies turned to the final archer, his bow taught and aimed right at Corrin.

"Damn it," the archer cursed. "Are you here to see the Sage too?" His dark eyes levelled on Corrin as sharp as the tip of his arrow. A gaze Corrin knew. "Nothing personal, but I can't have you getting in my way. I have goals, and anyone who gets in my way will be knock aside!"

"Wait!" Corrin blurted and held up a hand. "We're not here to fight you!"

Shura's eyes narrowed. Corrin's heart thundered in her ears.

"Y-You… don't look like one of the guards," Corrin said, rambled, as she struggled to find something, anything to say. Anything to stop him attacking. Her allies stood close by. If Shura made one false move, he'd meet the same fate as the sanctuary guards. Only he wouldn't ever stand again.

"Don't compare me to those freaks," Shura spat.

"All right, sorry!" Corrin apologised vehemently. It was hard to calm her heart, her nerves, when staring down an arrow. "Are… are you a thief? Are you here to steal treasure from the sanctuary?"

"Pfft, like I care about treasure," Shura huffed. "I'm here for the Sage's strength. I need to gain as much strength and power as he can give me."

"Why?" Corrin asked. If she could keep him talking…

Well, she didn't know. Hopefully something would happen.

"To defeat that self-proclaimed daimyo of Mokushu. That scum destroyed my homeland – I have to defeat him and rebuild."

"Wait – _him?"_

Shura's eyes narrowed sharply. "What? You know him? You aren't his friends, are you?"

"Kotaro is dead." Kaze stepped forward, letting his words hang in the air. "I witnessed his last breath myself."

Shura stilled. His eyes widened, shot to Kaze, before his shoulders dropped. _"What?"_ he gaped, thought it came out in a hoarse whisper. As if the very life had stolen from him. "He's dead?"

"My brother had the honour of ending his life," Kaze said. "I can assure you, the daimyo is no more."

Shura relaxed his bow. The aggression, the burning determination fizzled out as he slumped. "Well, I suppose I owe you my thanks," he said. "You got my revenge for me." Now that the anger had left him, a kind smile, one that showed his age in the crinkle by his eyes, drew on his face. "My name is Shura. I'm a ninja from Kohga, a land that was devastated by Mokushu. Who are you?"

Corrin sheathed her Yato. Her allies collectively relaxed, thought Jakob and Kaze still stood at the ready at her sides.

"I'm Corrin," she said, and offered a smile.

"Wait – Corrin?" Shura gaped. "I can't believe I'm going to ask this… are you a Princess? Were you kidnapped from Hoshido as a kid?"

Corrin froze. The question may as well have pulled the rug out from under her feet… if there was one.

"How do you know that?" Azura asked. "Have you met before?" The knowing look in Azura's eyes asked a question deeper than Corrin was ready to answer.

Shura only laughed. A deep, hearty laugh that stole years from his face. "Never underestimate a ninja's intelligence network. Rumours fly about you. I heart you ran off with a legendary sword and your fighting Nohr."

"I… didn't exactly run off with it," Corrin said. "But you've got the meat of things, I guess. We're not just fighting Nohr, however. We're working to defeat a greater threat to our world. We want to meet the sage and ask him how we can accomplish our mission."

"Hmm…" Shura sounded. "All right." He nodded once, solidly. "I think I understand your story. I guess I'll help you."

"Really? You will?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You defeated that Mokushujin scum, after all. If I go with you, you may accomplish my other goals for me, too!" Shura laughed. "And a bigger army is better for you, right?"

Corrin was grateful to hear his laugh again. "We'd be glad to have you, Shura."

"From now on, I pledge my services to you," Shura said. "Let's help each other out, Lady Corrin."

"I'm sure your skills will be of help," Azura said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Azura."

"Azura?!" Shura gaped. "So… you're the one…"

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, her golden eyes holding concern.

Shura was less than willing to divulge himself now.

"Speak," Azura said again, harsher and biting. "How do you know who I am?"

Shura sighed. "I know… because… I was one of the people responsible for kidnapping you all those years ago."

"What?" Azura gasped.

Corrin swallowed. She tore her gaze from them, lest she give away any sense that she knew this information.

"I was commissioned by a Hoshidan strategist named Yukimura," Shura said. "I led him through the secret tunnel that runs beneath Castle Krakenburg." He shrugged. "After Kohga fell, I thought that if a war did break out, I could use the chaos to take down Mokushu. We all know how well that went."

Azura nodded slowly. "I see," she said.

Corrin pursed her lips, forced a smile. "Well, what's in the past is the past. Right now, however, we have a few more floors to go."

Corrin spilled into the next floor with her allies just as Ryoma and his team came up the other set of stairs. Sanctuary guards littered the room. Their attention cut between the groups as they charged.

Arrows sliced through the air from all directions. From the guards, from Corrin's allies… she only hoped that no one would mistake Shura and Nyx for enemies and attack them…

Corrin shot forth, slicing her Yato in an arch and felling the closet guard. He dropped to the ground as the guard behind him raised his sword at Corrin. A dagger, a knife and a blinding arrow all sank into his chest. Corrin stifled a snicker as she darted to the next guard.

Soon enough, the remaining sanctuary guards had fallen.

"Well met," Ryoma said, and gave Corrin a proud nod. "I see you've gained a few extra allies on the way."

Corrin breathed a dry laugh. "Well, you know me. I can't help myself."

"Is anyone hurt?" Sakura asked. She trotted over to Corrin, giving her a once over with her eyes.

"I think we're all good," Corrin said. Her eyes drifted to the lone door in the room. "And I think this is the top floor."

Sakura's eyes followed Corrin's gaze. "The Sage must be just behind that door!"

"Hang on – let's not let our guard down just yet," Takumi said. His eyes narrowed as he studied the door. "There's something strange about that door. I can't quiet tell what, though…"

"S-Strange?" Sakura stammered. She paled, and dithered back a step.

"Then we proceed with caution," Corrin said. She held back a laugh, a snicker. She stepped towards the door, pushed it open and–

A blinding light flooded the room. Gasps and cries of alarm fell from her allies before the light faded, revealing a run-down house. An old man with thick grey hair and a long, wispy beard greeted them.

"Hello, hello!" he beamed. "It's not often I have visitors this way. They usually come through the front door, first."

"What the–?!" Takumi gaped. "Is this–? Where are we?!"

"Weren't we at the highest floor?" Sakura gasped in a shrill whisper.

"This room is actually linked to the highest floor of the Sevenfold Sanctuary," the old man said. "Quiet convenient for me. I commend you for overcoming the trials I put forth. Especially without coming to me first." A twinkle lit up his eyes. "You are worthy of meeting me."

"Are you saying _you're_ the Rainbow Sage?" Ryoma asked. His gaze cut to Corrin, before levelling on the old man.

The old man nodded. "Indeed I am. You set up the mountain for a reason, did you not? Well, let's hear it."

Corrin stepped forward. "We need your help to stop this endless conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop the fighting, but, please – I need your help."

The Rainbow Sage raised his eyebrows. "Ho… so, you want to end the war, huh? Fascinating. And admirable." He nodded. "All right. I'll help you. Let me see that Yato of yours."

Corrin didn't hesitate a beat in handing over her sword. The Rainbow Sage took it and lay it flat on his palms.

His eyes closed as he called, "I, who forged the sacred blade… I, who committed the great sin… who wove the divine colours… I call on you now, Seal of Flames!"

A hum filled the air – heavy and warm – before fading as quickly as it erupted. A faint blue glow settled over the Yato, newly transformed.

The Sage handed back the sword. "Your blade… it should be a little stronger now."

Corrin sheathed her Yato and nodded. "This… is the Seal of Flames?"

"No, not quite," the Rainbow Sage said. "To complete the Seal of Flames, you need the other four divine weapons. Once you have them, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem."

"We need the _four_ divine weapons?" Corrin muttered. Her heart stammered to a standstill.

"Yes…" the sage nodded. His voice grew fainter, hoarser. "Without that, you have no chance in succeeding in your quest." He took Corrin's hand in a soft, yet cold, touch. "Don't lose heart. Continue down the path you've chosen. It should lead… you to each of the weapons you need…"

The Rainbow Sage erupted into a heavy bout of coughs. His legs collapsed beneath him and he fell back to the ground. Corrin shot to his side.

"Sage?!" she gasped. His face paled. Eyes barely holding themselves open. "Something's wrong! Sakura, do you have your rod?"

"Y-Yes!" Sakura jolted alert and rushed to heal him.

The Sage only shook his head. "Don't waste your energy… I have lived well beyond my time already…"

"What?" Corrin took the sages hand. It felt ghostly cold against her own.

"Anyway, human magic… won't work on me…" Another cough wracked the sage's lungs.

"Human magic?" Corrin repeated. "Why won't it? I don't understand!"

The Sage's lips pulled up into a faint, faint smile. "Long, long ago… Twelve dragons, filled with desire, fought over who would control the world. For my part, I created the Yato and the divine weapons… doing so pulled humanity into our war. I wasn't able to die… until I had atoned for those sins…"

"Are you saying you're…?!" Ryoma stepped up to the Sage, his expression grim.

The Sage nodded at Ryoma's unsaid question. "Yes. I am a First Dragon. I have given your Yato… the last of my power… Corrin… use… the Yato… Make… your own destiny…"

"No, no, no!" Corrin shook her head again and again. "You can't die! I didn't– I haven't even thanked you yet!"

The Sage smiled in return. "You… have suffered enough… my child… Know… that this… is not your doing…. I have… no regrets..."

His hand slipped from hers. The light, that glimmer of life in his eyes, faded.

"No!" her cry ripped from her chest, burning with her tears, with regret. Regret and pain and hatred at her uselessness. Her head fell into her hands. Tears flowed and stung and ran down her cheeks with no abandon.

Another dead.

Another she couldn't save.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Breathing. Crying.

A hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled, struggled to breathe. Lifted her head to see Takumi beside her, his hand on her shoulder. Sakura knelt on her other side and took her hand. Their warmth bled into her. Steadied her. Grounded her until she could breathe, until she could calm her heart and mind enough to stand. Silently, Hinoka pulled her into a short hug. Ryoma touched her shoulder, hand lingering enough to comfort.

When Corrin turned to her allies, she was met with nothing but love. Love and adoration and kindness.

Even if they didn't know what they'd lost. What could've been, what had been. It was enough.

Corrin gathered her strength and stepped out of the Rainbow Sage's house, onto the streets of Notre Sagesse. Soldiers littered the path. Figures of flickering light swarmed those clad in Nohrian armour, civilians, buildings and stalls. Screams filled the air, filled with pain and panic.

"What's going on?!" Ryoma cried, staring aghast at the carnage.

"Wh-Why is the Nohrian army here?" Sakura gasped. She shrunk back behind Takumi.

"Do they need a reason?" Takumi spat. "Those scum are probably here on orders from that bookworm!"

Corrin paled.

 _Leo_.

"No, they can't be!" Corrin protested. She could barely hear herself over her heart, over the screaming.

"Whatever the reason, we can't give into them now!" Hinoka cried.

Corrin shot her eyes across the streets. Nohrian soldiers fighting figures clad like ghosts. Fires burning in houses, in street stalls. Flashes of steel, the blur of arrows, the splatter of blood and a twirl of blonde hair–

"Big sister!"

Corrin stopped dead. She turned, air sucked from her lungs at the sight before her. At the person before her.

"Elise?!"

* * *

 **Merry belated Christmas! These next few chapters are going to be a wild ride. Fun.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Thanks again for all your reviews. I wouldn't have continued this or uploaded so often if it wasn't for them! Seriously. They're the best motivation. How else do I know if people are reading this?**

 **Special shout out for Heart of Puresilver for that amazing review. Thank you so much!**

 **I may or may not finish the next chapter in the upcoming week. I'm on holidays! In a place with no internet! (I uploaded this by magic)**

 **Anyway, I hope you're as keen as I am to find out where this goes! Because I have no idea!**

 **Jk, jk.**

 **ANYWAY,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	28. Once We Were

**Chapter 23: Once We Were**

 **Also known as: There's no escaping the past**

* * *

"Elise?!"

The young girl stumbled forward at the sight of Corrin. Eyes wide in fear, tears glistening down her cheeks, she staggered to a halt as a flurry of weapons were drawn at her.

"Wait!" Corrin cried, aghast at the sudden threat her allies posed. She rushed forward to Elise, standing between her sister and her allies, shielding her with her body. Elise sucked in a shaky gasp. Her eyes, red with tears, flicked from Corrin to the weapons of her allies.

"Corrin, what are you doing?!" Takumi balked.

"She's my sister," Corrin replied without thinking. It slipped from her lips as if the term had always been at home on her tongue. As if protecting Elise was something so ingrained in Corrin that even after months apart it hadn't faded.

Trembling fingers took her own. Corrin glanced down to see Elise sniffle and wipe away tears with the back of her hand. Corrin swallowed down the pressure of many, many eyes on her. Watching her every movement, the movement of her sister. She knew they meant well. Only that they viewed Elise as an enemy. Someone to be distrusted.

A spark of magic flared in a heavy burst of flames but a block away. Smoke rose from buildings, from streets, as the clashing of steel filled the air.

"She must've brought those scum with her!" Takumi spat. The Fujin Yumi trembled in his grip, in the fury and rage building and building inside him. "Get away from her!"

"No!" Corrin cried. Takumi's eyes narrowed. His eyes flashed, wild and burning. Corrin clenched her jaw. "She wouldn't. Elise wouldn't do that."

"Corrin…" Elise sniffled.

Corrin gave her sister's hand a tight squeeze and levelled her gaze on her allies. She turned from Takumi, to Ryoma. Met his eyes. "I trust her."

"Then how do you explain those Nohrian scum attacking the town?!" Hinoka argued. "Someone ordered them here!"

Corrin clenched her jaw. She couldn't deny what they were seeing.

"Can't you see who is truly responsible for this?" Azura said, stepping forward from the crowd of their allies. "You can see them too, can't you, Corrin?"

The certainty, the determination in Azura's eyes made Corrin take a longer look at the swarm of Nohrian soldiers laying waste to the town.

No, wait – it wasn't just the Nohrian forces fighting. There was another army… one they'd fought before.

"Azura's right," Corrin said with a tight nod. Just beyond the plaza the air rippled as if made of water itself. "There – can't you see them? You can barely make them out. They're just like the forces that attacked us before!"

Ryoma followed her gaze. Takumi clicked his tongue, keeping a tight eye on Elise who shrunk behind Corrin. A murmur rippled through her allies.

Couldn't they see them?

"Look harder! Can't you see?" Corrin huffed. "We have to fight them off if we want to save Notre Sagesse!"

"Are you just going to ignore how conveniently _she_ appeared?" Takumi motioned to Elise with his bow, with a glare sharp enough to injure.

"If we fight those invisible forces, we'll end up being trapped by the Nohrians," Hinoka added.

"W-We can't just do nothing!" Sakura blurted. She stepped up beside Azura. "I agree with Corrin. We need to help them!"

Despite the tremble of her fingers around her staff, Sakura managed a stiff nod to Corrin. Her eyes held a firm trust that resounded deeply within Corrin.

"We'll split up," Corrin said. "Weave through the streets so you don't get spotted. Take out any of those forces you find." She gave a nod to her allies. The steady tone of her words left nothing up for debate. "Meet back at the Astral Plane. Make sure you're not followed."

"And what do you propose we do with her?" Ryoma asked, an eyebrow quirked towards Elise.

Corrin looked to Jakob. "Take her to our base," she told him. "Get her out of here. We'll discuss the rest later."

"No!" Elise tightened her grip on Corrin's hand. "I'm coming with you."

A crash sounded as another street stall crumbled. A bundle of Nohrian soldiers spilled into the street and staggered to a halt at Corrin's obviously Hoshidan allies.

"Elise, you need to get to safety," Corrin said hurriedly. She drew her Yato, felt the warm buzz of magic it now held. "Things could get ugly, and… and I don't want you to get involved in this fight. I don't want you to be there if… or when I fight Xander."

Elise shook her head and stole back her hand. She raised her staff, pressing her lips together in a tight line. "Then that settles it. I _have_ to come with you!"

"What?!" Corrin balked. "No, Elise! I can't let you fight your own family!"

The Nohrian soldiers turned to run, mouths open with a cry for support, when they were swarmed by soldiers veiled like ghosts. Their cries were lost in the sounds of battle.

"You'd better decide quickly, Corrin," Ryoma said. "We don't have much time."

The invisible soldiers continued to spill from the streets. Met with Nohrian soldiers, civilians, anyone who stood against them. Anyone who stood at all.

"I want to end this war just as much as you do," Elise said. She met Corrin's eyes. The blur of red and tears had faded, though wet lines still cut down her cheeks. "I want to help bring both sides together. Don't we at least have to try to end this without hurting each other? If I come with you, then maybe Father and Xander and everyone else will know how I feel!"

Corrin shot a glance to their approaching enemies. Nohrian soldiers. The invisible forces. She took in the biting of steel, the heavy smoke, the cries of pain filling the air. Her allies moved to spread out through the streets. She swallowed.

"All right," she said. "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless."

A smile, bright and warm like the Hoshidan sun, filled across Elise's face. "Yup, yup!" she beamed. "I promise!"

Corrin bit back a pang of worry, and forced a smile.

She hoped to the gods that she wouldn't regret this.

"Go with Jakob," Corrin ordered. "Kaze, back him up. See her to our base." She gave a stiff nod to her retainers and fled into the streets as Elise began to protest. She blocked that out, and everything else, as she too joined the fight.

* * *

Exhaustion burned in her legs as she rushed through the streets, through tight alleyways and over the carnage strewn across the ground. There was no time to rest. No time to gather her strength or catch her breath. She cut down figures she could barely see and knew her allies were feeling a similar burn. If they couldn't rest, neither would she.

They spread through the city to the north, with the plan to head to the outskirts where they could flee to the astral plane. Civilians fled from anyone wielding a weapon. Their cries for help blended with roars of pain and the sharp clashing of steel. Corrin cut down another invisible figure, only to have a villager scream bloody murder at the sight.

No one knew who they were fighting. No one knew of the real danger, the real threat destroying their city. All they saw were Nohrians and Hoshidans. All they saw was war.

Corrin shrunk back into an alley. Her lungs ached like fire. The smoke corrupting the air had tainted her lungs. It burned in her throat, tasting like soot and ash. She coughed, hacked and blinked her eyes as they filled with water.

No. She couldn't rest. They were only a few blocks from the edge of the city. She had to go – now.

She braced herself and stole forward when a hand caught her arm. Someone tugged her backwards – someone strong, their grip biting into her arm. Her mouth opened to cry out; a hand clasped over her mouth. The darkness of the alleyway enveloped her again though before her lay the freedom of the streets.

Corrin turned her head, felt their hand shift over her mouth and took the moment to bite down on her captor's hand. Hard. Their grip on her loosened with a stifled cry. She slammed her head back – felt the solid crunch of their nose and a burst of blood. She whirled from their arms and ripped her sword forward.

"Corrin!" her captor yelped, face streaming with blood, hands cupped to his bleeding nose–

"Takumi?!" Corrin blanched. All the air in her lungs left her at once with a surge of panic. "You–! Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry!"

He winced and huffed for air. Red teeth marks ran a semi-circle over his thumb. Blood ran from his nose, a crimson stream that coated his lips and chin and dribbled to the ground. Corrin couldn't feel her heart beat. She fumbled and searched her pockets, coming up with nothing. On impulse, she cut a section of cloth from her shirt, just enough to catch the blood. She bundled it up hurriedly and held it out to him.

Deciding better of it, she pressed it to his nose instead. His eyes flickered as he stifled a wince.

"I'm so sorry!" Corrin blurted again. She'd lowered her voice to a whisper but it came out as a shriek in her panic. Takumi took the cloth from her, turning so he could apply pressure to it instead.

"Why did you grab me like that?" she whispered as a burning regret settled over her. Her cheeks flushed with heat that she couldn't ignore. "I had no idea it was you!"

"Nohrians–" Takumi coughed. He swallowed harshly and hissed at the pain. "You were about to step out into a bunch of them."

Corrin shot a glance over her shoulder, to the open street behind her. At first, it looked empty, free of soldiers, of fighting. Then, as she waited a moment longer, a handful of soldiers rushed past the alleyway.

She shrunk back further into the dark. "Oh."

An arm circled around her waist, pulled her deeper into the alleyway. Takumi pressed them both to the cool of the brick wall. The air felt strangely warm. Her heartbeat soared in her chest as footfalls thundered out of view. She couldn't quiet her rapid breathing. Couldn't focus on the street ahead of them, or anything for that matter, except for the solid press of Takumi against her. She couldn't feel the warmth of his arm around her, or the heat of his chest against her back through her armour, yet sparks fluttered through her body regardless.

The urge to pull away surged through her. His breath was hot against her ear. The tips of his hair tickled her neck.

She felt strangely sick. Confused.

The footfalls descended into silence. The press of Takumi was gone. He stepped around her, peered into the street ahead. Corrin calmed her breathing, her erratic heartbeat.

It was just the anxiety of being seen. Nothing more.

She held a hand to her heart, as if she could feel it pulsing through the metal of her armour. It began to slow. To calm. She raised her eyes, took in the sight of Takumi, the confidence in his face, and steeled herself.

They'd be fine.

They had each other.

Takumi looked over his shoulder, caught her eyes. No words were exchanged. No words were needed. Takumi gave a nod, motioned for her to follow, and they darted into the street.

Corrin led their charge. With Takumi backing her up, energy coursed through her veins anew. She faced those invisible soldiers without a second thought. Her sword became a blur in her hands. Cutting arcs through the air as if it were natural, as she buried any thoughts deep inside. _They_ weren't human. _They_ weren't alive.

Takumi's arrows whistled past in agreement. They buried with precision into the veiled soldiers. Together, Corrin and Takumi ducked into another alleyway and stole through the streets. Together, they passed out of Notre Sagesse and into safety.

* * *

Mere moments passed in the Astral Plane before the focus turned to Elise.

"She can't stay here," Takumi argued. He swiped a stream of blood from beneath his nose. Clumps of it lay crusted beneath his nose, on his chin, on his armour.

"Takumi!" Sakura gasped. She paled at the sight of her brother, bleeding and scowling. "What happened to you?"

Heat burned Corrin's cheeks and she stole her eyes from Takumi. He didn't meet her eyes. They both pointedly ignored each other, swallowed their embarrassing encounter.

"Sakura, can you tend to Takumi, and anyone else injured?" Corrin asked, stealing a glance at her. Sakura nodded and pressed her lips together determinately.

"Hold on, I'm not leaving with _her_ still here!" Takumi huffed. He shot a cutting glare at Elise who stuck close to Corrin's side. Elise dropped her gaze to the ground by her feet. Her retainers stood barely metres away, keeping a close eye on the princess.

" _Takumi."_ Corrin clenched her jaw and forced herself to look at him. He met her frown with an equally dark scowl. Why did he have to be so frustrating at times? "We're not going to argue this now. Go get yourself healed up."

An echo of her frustration burned in Takumi's eyes. He glowered at her in silence for a heartbeat more, before he whirled and stormed away. Sakura gave a curt bow and trotted after him.

Corrin sighed, sparing one last glance at him as he left, before turning to Ryoma. He gave her a gentle, knowing smile. It held a tinge of amusement that felt foreign to her. His amusement at how frustrating Takumi could be amazed her.

"I'm coming with you," Elise started, taking Corrin's hand, "you said I could. I have Effie and Arthur with me. I can help." She pleaded with her eyes, with a tight pout that Corrin knew so well. Having her here, having Elise so close, brought forth memories Corrin had buried deep. The tears Elise had shed, the panic, the fear in her eyes… that had all been Corrin's fault.

"I trust her," Corrin said to Ryoma. The Hoshidan prince studied her as she spoke. "And it's true she can help us. We need all four divine weapons… Elise is our greatest chance of getting Leo and Xander on our side."

"You're just going to accept her like that?" Hinoka gaped, staring down at Elise. "They could have planned this!"

"That's not true!" Elise shook her head vehemently, her twin-tails swishing in a flurry. "I didn't… I came here on my own." Her eyes lowered. "I… overhead Leo talking about you… I couldn't stay in the castle any longer. So much changed since you left, since the war started. Xander's always gone, Leo's left and Camilla… she's so depressed that she hardly even leaves her quarters and barely speaks. And Father…" her words dropped off into silence.

Corrin's heart stammered. "What happened with– with King Garon?" She couldn't call him _Father._ Not with the truth so close at hand, not with what she knew.

Elise's expression fell further. That bright spark in her eyes that Corrin missed was long gone. "He's been acting so strangely. He's been… scarier than usual. If someone crosses him, he kills them like it's nothing. Right in front of me." She blinked back tears, her lips trembling as she continued. "It's more than that too. I think… I think even Xander is beginning to question him."

Corrin perked, then felt a pang of regret. How could she even feel relief or thankful for what she was hearing? When it was her fault that she'd torn her family apart?

"If that's true, then there might yet be hope for us," Ryoma said. "I agree with Corrin. It may be best if Elise comes with us."

Hinoka pressed her lips into a tight line. "Fine. But I'm keeping an eye on her."

Corrin nodded. She wasn't exactly in the mood to argue. "Thank you. She can stay in my quarters for the time being."

"Then what about you?" Elise asked. The concern in her eyes made Corrin pull a faint smile. "Where will you sleep?"

Corrin waved off her concerns. "I'll figure it out, don't worry." She looked to Jakob, who stood awaiting her orders. "Show her to my quarters, will you?"

"Of course, milady." Jakob gave her a curt nod and turned to Elise. "If you'll come with me, Lady Elise?"

She pursed her lips, glancing at Corrin. Her feet stayed stubbornly fixed to the ground, fingers tight around her staff.

Corrin gave her a brighter smile. "I'll come talk to you when you've settled in." And when I've convinced everyone you're not a threat, she thought dismally.

Elise's gaze dropped. She inclined her head in the slightest nod before drifting towards Jakob. She followed him as if lifeless; head hung low, dragging her feet as if it took all her energy to move. Corrin couldn't retain her smile at the sight of Elise pulling into herself. Wrapping her arms around her, shoulders pressed close.

Elise had suffered more than Corrin knew.

And if things didn't go their way, it'd only get worse.

She sighed heavily, only realising she'd done it when the air left her lungs.

"I'm going to go check up on Takumi," Corrin said. She forced a smile at Ryoma and Hinoka, who eyed her in concern after her heavy sigh. She trotted off for the infirmary, more to escape the uneasy atmosphere she'd created. Having Elise here would complicate things. They couldn't just walk around with a Nohrian royal in their party without raising questions. Not when they were supposedly fighting Nohr.

Even though their true enemy lay elsewhere.

* * *

Corrin flung open the creaky wooden door to the infirmary harder than she'd wished. It swung open with a sharp whine and smacked against the cupboard beside it. Takumi and Sakura jolted at the noise. They mirrored each other with wide-eyed looks at Corrin as she stood sheepishly in the doorway.

She coughed to clear the silence. "How are you feeling, Takumi?" She forced a smile at him but he frowned and tore his eyes away.

"Fine," he said curtly. He touched his nose as if on reflex, though there was no evidence of their collision left. The blood had been cleaned and Sakura's healing had prevented any serious bruising. Whether it was still sore, Corrin had no idea. Takumi wasn't likely to show if he was in pain.

Corrin nodded slowly. "Elise is staying in my quarters for the time being."

Sakura pursed her lips and not-so-subtly glanced to Takumi. A sharp twitch below his eye was the only indication he gave that he'd heard her.

Corrin wanted to sigh. Wanted to wring his neck for being so difficult.

What was she supposed to do, turn Elise away? Ignore the bigger picture, the actual enemy they were fighting? That this war was bigger than any conflict between Hoshido and Nohr?

He couldn't ignore that. Not if Leo and Xander offered their support.

 _If?_ No. They _had_ to. They needed Leo and Xander on their side. The Rainbow Sage had said as much.

At the moment, however, Leo and Xander seemed to be the least of their worries.

Corrin turned to Sakura, who busied herself with sorting bandages and tonics on the shelf. "How's everyone looking? No one seriously injured, I hope?"

"Oh, no, no," Sakura said, shaking her head. "The worst we had were a few scrapes and bruises. And it's been no trouble at all, especially with Felicia helping now– _oh!"_ Sakura clamped her fingers over her mouth at the slip, but Corrin's crestfallen face said it was too late. Sakura flushed as pink as her hair and shot a panicked look to Takumi. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's fine, Sakura," Corrin said, waving off her concerns. She pulled a smile, a gentle, forgiving smile, though her heart felt like lead. "Felicia's been helping you?"

Corrin wished she could ignore the pang in her chest. No one had told her that Felicia was assisting the healers. In fact, no one had mentioned anything about Felicia to her in days. She hadn't seen her former retainer, hadn't spoken to her since… since Flora's death.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, she has. She's… she's very helpful, though she's dropped a few tonics and mixed up a few potions… I-I mean…"

Corrin breathed a faint laugh. That sounded just like Felicia. "I'm glad. Truly. Be kind to her, will you?"

"O-Of course!" Sakura beamed. She gathered a few glass tonics and sachets in her hands before excusing herself. "I'll c-come and check on you later." She scampered out the door, the end of a bandage trailing behind her. Corrin snickered at the sight.

The smile on her face was so light, so free and fleeting that Takumi found himself watching her. He saw the moment it took over her features and the second it faded, leaving a sadness in her eyes.

"She'll come around." The words had left his mouth before Takumi realised he had spoken.

Corrin whipped her head to him and stared. "Who?"

Heat rose up his neck. He hadn't meant to say anything. "Felicia," he forced out. He couldn't meet her eyes now, and took to staring across the room with a scowl.

Her sigh made him turn back to her. "I know." Her eyes fell to the door as if seeing through it, yet as if she'd withdrawn into herself so far that she saw nothing at all. Her voice was like a tight breath, one she hadn't wished to release.

It took so much energy to breathe.

"I just don't know what to say to her," Corrin said. Her honesty, this sudden confession, startled Takumi so much he almost thought she was speaking to herself. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "Or if I'd even be able to say anything at all."

Takumi stilled and watched her. Waited for her to continue. His heart thrummed in his chest with words of comfort he couldn't bring himself to say. The seconds ticked by. Seconds that had this heart pounding harder and harder as his words struggled up his throat.

Finally, Corrin spoke again. "She must blame me."

Takumi barely caught the whisper of her voice. "She won't," he said without a thought. She turned to him and he had to force himself to not stiffen at the lifeless glaze over her eyes. He wanted to stand, to pull her into his arms and tell her it would be all right. Just like she'd done for him, like he'd done for her many times.

The look in her eyes pinned him to the spot.

"How?" Her lips barely parted with the word. "How do you know?"

Takumi swallowed. "Because I never truly blamed you," he said. "Only myself."

Her gaze softened. He could see her heart bleeding for him, aching at his confession, though it only made him wish he hadn't said anything at all. "Takumi–"

"Don't." He tore his eyes from hers and stood. His hands clenched tightly at his sides. Gods. He shouldn't have said that. "I don't want to– It's fine. I'm fine."

He felt the way Corrin studied his face. The heat on his cheeks rose further and further in the silence and Takumi became abruptly aware that they were the only ones in the infirmary. And she stood between him and the door.

He wanted to flee but to do so meant passing so close to her in his escape that he'd probably brush up against her arm. Or the side of her body.

Gods. Now wasn't the time for this!

"I'm going to talk to her," she said softly. Her gaze had warmed. The cloud over her eyes had cleared, though her heart still weighed heavily in her chest. He was trying to comfort her. The fact that he cared enough to try made her feel a little lighter. Made it easier to breathe.

All Takumi could do in return was nod. Corrin gave him a smile they both knew was forced.

"Wish me luck?" she said lightly. A faint jest, as if trying to trick some small part of her into laughing.

The fear in her eyes drove any words Takumi could've said from his throat. The light in her eyes faded and became jarring against her stiff smile. Then, that too faded. She turned, and with heavy steps, left the infirmary. The silence that followed, that she left behind, was deafening for them both.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Felicia. Truthfully, Corrin could have approached her earlier. In the back of her mind, Corrin knew that they had _both_ been avoiding each other. Avoiding a confrontation that only fuelled their trepidation the longer it was put to the side. Like a wildfire, the anxiety coursing through Corrin grew and grew with her pounding heart.

She pushed open the doors to the servant's quarters and there she was. Juggling a stack of books that towered high above her head, teetering dangerous to one side. Felicia staggered beneath its weight. Dithered to the side, faltering a step, and then it all came undone. With a shriek, the tower toppled from her arms. Books flew halfway across the room.

And Corrin stood frozen in the doorway. Her heart sat in the base of her throat. She was speechless. Afraid. Terrified. She couldn't say a word, let alone breathe properly.

Felicia snuck a glance to the door, as if afraid anyone had witnessed her mishap, and froze. Her eyes widened, her bottom lip trembled. She shrunk into herself like a child caught by their parent in the act of something forbidden. Only there was a real panic in her eyes.

A panic that Corrin felt herself.

Felicia stole her gaze away and made for the door to the kitchen, across the room.

"Wait–!" Corrin reached out as if to stop Felicia herself, as if she could catch the girl from this distance.

Felicia stilled, her back to Corrin. The maid's shoulders trembled, then stiffened. Faintly, she asked, "yes?"

Corrin swallowed. Her throat was dry. Barren of words yet filled to burst with her nerves. "I'm sorry," she croaked. She swallowed again, tried again. "I should've… come seen you earlier. I'm sorry."

Felicia only inclined her head. Slightly, angling it slightly, to look over her shoulder. Corrin couldn't make out her eyes through her fringe. The silence thrummed between them.

Corrin flexed her fingers anxiously, uneasily, by her sides. They tangled in her shirt, fiddled with the loose seams. She needed something to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry," Corrin said again.

"For what?"

The normality in Felicia's voice froze Corrin to her core. It felt like every heartbeat was squeezing the very air from her lungs.

"F-For– For what happened to Flora."

Silence. Felicia turned her head away, the shifting of cloth, the scrape of her shoes against the floor the only sounds Corrin could hear.

She had never felt so afraid.

"Why?"

Felicia's voice filled the room.

"It wasn't you who ended her life."

 _It might as well have been me._

"She did that to herself."

"She wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me," Corrin blurted. Felicia flinched at the outburst, drew her shoulders into herself.

A moment past, then two. Felicia's shoulders dropped.

"If I could've done anything different, I would have," Corrin continued. "I never thought she would… I thought, with us being against Nohr, the rebellion might have…" Her voice trailed off as memories of ice and fire resurfaced.

"'The rebellion might have…' what?" Felicia probed. "Joined you?"

"I–I don't…"

"As if you spared a single thought for our people when you sided with Hoshido."

Frosted air coated Corrin's lungs. Her blood ran cold. "I never thought–"

"No, you didn't."

Felicia turned on her heels to face Corrin. Her eyes burned with cold ferocity, her expression empty, void and dark and chilling.

"Did you _ever_ stop and think about those you left behind? Those you _abandoned?"_

Needles of cold air pricked Corrin's bare skin. Her tongue froze in her mouth.

"All our life, we'd been used as pawns. Forced to serve against our will. Taken from our family, _our home."_ The temperature dipped. Frost cracked and bloomed around Felicia's feet, spreading across the floorboards like petals of a flower. "If you hadn't sided with them, my sister might still be alive!"

"You think I don't know that?" Despite the cold, despite the frost burning Corrin's eyes, hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "I would have done anything to save her. But I couldn't – I can't side with Nohr." She shook her head, shook away those tears. "Not with that future. Even with Flora alive it wouldn't be– it wasn't worth it."

Confusion heated Felicia's eyes. "What are you talking about?" The pained venom in her words marred her voice.

"I saw it – _lived_ it; the future that follows my alliance with Nohr. And it only lead to destruction. I can't – _I won't_ – do that again."

Felicia scoffed, a tight huff with tears that quickly followed. "You expect me to believe that? You think I'm stupid, don't you? Just like everyone else." The coil of anger that had built and built and tightened finally snapped. Collapsed beneath its weight. The frost around her feet split and melted, the air warming.

Felicia shook her head slowly. "Just because I'm clumsy, I must be stupid, right?" Her shoulders dropped. Her head slumped.

"No, I–"

"Enough." Felicia pursed her quivering lips together tightly. "I've had enough. You can… consider this my resignation."

A perfect bow, hands together, head dipped just slightly. Then, Felicia turned on her heels and fled the room.

Corrin flinched as the door slammed. Flinched and jumped as if the jarring noise had kick-started her heart. She sunk against the wall. She blinked and saw Felicia's tears through her own. Heard their argument over the pounding of her heart in her ears. Their words spun and spun in her mind on an endless loop.

Felicia had long left the room yet Corrin still felt cold. Like all her blood, all her energy, had drained from her body.

She hadn't just lost Flora.

She'd lost Felicia as well.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. It was really draining to write. And I've had a rough few weeks.**

 **This was originally going to be longer but I've decided to end it here, otherwise it'd be another few days before I'd upload it.**

 **A few days or a few weeks. Oops.**

 **Poor Corrin. Not everything goes her way, does it?**

 **Some things are not so easilly forgiven.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	29. Splintered

**Chapter 24: Splintered**

 **Also known as: The Dark Horizon**

* * *

Corrin flinched as the door swung open. She hurriedly swiped away any loose tears, blinked away the raw, stinging burn in her eyes. She shifted her gaze away from the door – away from whoever had just entered the servant's quarters.

"Is everything all right?" a timid Sakura asked from the doorway. "I thought I heard sh-shouting…"

Corrin swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. "It's nothing."

She hadn't moved; hadn't the energy nor the desire to prise her back from the wall that now supported her weight.

"Are you… are you crying?" Sakura shuffled over, hands held tightly to her chest. She blinked up at the red in Corrin's eyes, the glistening of tears they held.

Corrin shook her head. Pressed her lips firmly together, biting down lest a sob spill forth. Her bottom lip quivered. She shook her head again. As if denying it would make it any less true.

Sakura tentatively grasped her hand. It was a gentle touch, so warm, so telling that Corrin's vision blurred with tears. She bit them back, blinked them away.

"What happened?"

Corrin shook her head. Her heart was in her throat, her throat in her mouth. She couldn't think, let alone speak.

She didn't want to talk – to explain what had happened, what she'd done.

So, she shook her head again.

"I'm… sorry you're hurting," Sakura said softly. Her eyes dropped to their hands. She pulled Corrin's hand closer to her, held it between them with both of her own. "I'm here for you… if-if there's anything you need…"

Corrin shook her head in silence. She gave only the tightest of movements, barely an incline of her head, in response. There was too much to say. Too much to apologise, to explain, for. She was on the verge of tears, desperate to keep back from that ledge.

She was falling apart. Like a piece of her heart had been torn out, ripped apart in front of her. Like it had been forcedly carved out of her chest, leaving her vulnerable and exposed for all to see and judge. Sakura's hand, her warmth, was painfully soft. It was kind and comforting and everything she didn't deserve. It was jarring against the frigid air that held in her lungs.

Sakura didn't deserve to see Corrin like this. To have her big sister fall apart in front of her, to break apart and shatter and collapse under the weight of her regrets.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

The hard wall against her back. The chill of the wooden floor beneath her feet. The pain in Sakura's eyes, her bleeding heart crying out to let her help.

Corrin could only breathe in gasps. A sob leapt from her throat and she shook her head in denial. This wasn't happening. She wasn't crying. She wasn't falling apart.

She shook her head even as she began to cry. Even as the tears spilled from her eyes and she scrunched up her face in the pain of her losing battle. She shook her head as Sakura stepped closer. As her younger sister embraced her, pressing her head gently against Corrin's shoulder.

She cried and cried, and shook her head, even as she buried her tears in Sakura's hair. Even as she gave in and embraced her. She clung to her sister, fingers clawing, digging for purchase as the pain resurfaced.

She was weak. Painfully, shamefully weak.

She had to be a leader. A hero. She commanded their army, wielded the Divine Yato.

And yet, she was only human.

A flawed, broken human with glass walls so thin they shattered at the slightest quake.

She'd failed. Again and again. Over and over until they piled up and weighed down so heavily on her shoulders and she could barely move.

She'd failed when Queen Mikoto died. Twice. She'd failed Hoshido by choosing Nohr. By choosing those who raised her over blood. And she'd failed Nohr by not stopping King Garon soon enough. She'd failed her Hoshidan siblings by tearing their world apart. She'd failed Takumi and Ryoma as they died and she'd failed Sakura when she left her in a Hoshidan prison to rot.

She hadn't even faked Hinoka's death properly.

And now, she was doing it all over again. Failing Nohr. Failing those who depended on her most.

She was weak. She knew that.

But she was afraid that others knew it too.

She was afraid.

When Corrin pulled out of Sakura's embrace, she felt hollow. Empty. As if her tears had drained with all her energy, with all her pain. Her eyes focused beyond Sakura, in some dark corner of the servant's quarters.

She barely nodded at something Sakura said. Her sister's voice blurred in her ears. She could hear her speaking but her voice, her words, didn't mean anything.

She let Sakura lead her down the hall. She hadn't bothered to dry her eyes. She didn't lift her head as they walked, barely shifting her feet with each step. She only followed her sister to Sakura's room, where she followed instructions to sit on her bed.

At least, here, she was hidden.

Tears reformed in her eyes but no emotion followed. They were empty tears. Though her eyes stung, Corrin didn't blink them away. She only leant back against the wall, letting her feet hang over the edge of the bed.

Her head throbbed.

Something small and soft was placed in her hands. She looked down to see a mini Sakura, shrine maiden outfit and all, on her lap. The doll had two small eyes and a gentle, almost comical, smile.

Corrin ran her thumb over the doll. Its stitching was fine and delicate, though in some places it was fraying. It was old, and loved, and well taken care of.

Corrin looked down at it and felt nothing.

"I-I have others, too," Sakura said. She held out an armful of dolls, one for each of her siblings, including Corrin and Azura. They each wore the same smile. "I-I know it's not very mature o-or lady-like to have dolls but…" she trailed off shyly, glancing from Corrin to the dolls. "Wh-When everyone is off fighting, these dolls mean I have something to hold on to. They mean a lot to me."

Corrin's thumb brushed over the Sakura-doll's seams. She looked to each of the dolls in Sakura's arms. A Ryoma-doll with thick brown hair. A smiling Takumi, a grinning Hinoka with short, fiery-red hair. Azura's strikingly blue hair stood her apart from the rest, though Corrin's eyes listed over to a familiar face.

She reached out and touched a doll that could only be representing her. Long, silver hair flowing down her back. Crimson eyes and pointed ears. This doll was newer than the rest with neat seams and delicate textures.

Corrin knew she didn't fit. The doll didn't fit. Just as in life, it had been hurriedly made to fit in, made as if to seem like she'd always been there.

It was a lie and Corrin knew it.

"I'm sorry." Corrin dipped her head. Her eyes fell to the doll in her hands, the colours blurring as tears filled her eyes.

"Th-There's nothing for you to be sorry about," Sakura said softly. She squeezed the dolls tightly to her chest.

Corrin could have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. She had everything to apologise for. But not tonight.

Not tonight.

Corrin ended up staying in Sakura's room. She lay beside her sister, tucked up in the silence of night with only Sakura's dolls between them. Despite protesting and defiantly saying she would stay up as long as Corrin needed her, Sakura had fallen asleep not long after her head hit the pillow.

Not that Corrin minded. The gentle breathing of her sister was calming. It broke the unnerving quiet that only reminded her she was alone.

She watched Sakura as she slept. As she sighed gently and tugged the Ryoma doll tighter to her, almost crushing it in her grip. There was no worry on her face. No pain, no hurt, only the soft caress of sleep.

Corrin wished she could take it all away. Everything that worried her. Everything that hurt her, that caused her unease and anxiety and pain.

She wished she hadn't been the cause of it all.

A deep sigh fell from her. She turned her gaze from Sakura, to the dolls squished between them. She turned her hand, graced her fingers across the Takumi-doll's cheek. She cupped it in her hand. Squeezed her eyes shut as they stung with tears.

She wished it didn't have to be this way.

Corrin woke up to an empty bed. The dolls had scattered in the night, some by her feet, others down the side of the bed. Corrin touched the space next to her. The sheets felt cold.

"Good morning."

Corrin glanced up to see Sakura approach with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked. She stilled a few feet from the bed. There was nothing expectant in her voice. No judgement in her eyes.

Corrin sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Better."

It wasn't really a lie. Her head no longer throbbed, but her eyes felt raw and her stomach heavy. Her throat tightened as Felicia's voice swirled in her mind. Like a hand clamped around her throat, threatening to choke.

It hurt to see Sakura brighten at her words. "That's good to hear. I was r-really worried about you."

Corrin forced a smile. She let Sakura brush her hair and fuss over her that morning. It wasn't just tolerable. It was nice. Familiar. It brought her back to a time when she and Elise would do each other's hair. A time when laughter would fill the room. Back when war was the furthest thing from her mind.

She moved as if on instinct. Ate only because she had to, bathed and dressed because she needed to. She smiled to those she passed, feeling further and further away from reality as a mask slipped into place.

She didn't train with Takumi that morning. She made herself busy, fussed over the weapons storage, discussed their next move with Ryoma. Anything to avoid speaking with Takumi alone. Her mask was too fragile for that. It would surely crack beneath the weight of his gaze, her desire to be honest to him.

But they had to move on. It was only a few days out from when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido would switch. The Bottomless Canyon awaited with, hopefully, some sign from Leo. She only hoped he got her message.

They used the warp tome to an area near the canyon, a short journey away. It would be too dangerous to warp directly to it. The sky cracked and spat lightning as if in agreement. Corrin shivered as the humid air wrapped around her like a sticky cloak. She had not missed this in the slightest.

Corrin stuck beside Elise as their group hung back in the shelter of a rocky cliff. Kaze, Kagero and Saizo were sent to scout the surrounding area for any sign of hostiles. Whether it be Nohrian troops or those invisible soldiers.

Corrin swallowed the unease in her throat. It wouldn't be long now. Soon, they'd face the Bottomless Canyon. Soon, she'd have to convince them.

She blinked back the memory of last night. It would be different.

It had to be different.

"I'm so excited!" Elise beamed, bouncing on the spot. "I'm so ready for an adventure!"

Corrin forced a smile. Her heart ached. "You know I don't want you involved in any battles."

"I know, I know." Elise pouted, but even that couldn't dull her smile. "But I can help; I'm not defenceless anymore."

Corrin knew that. But she also knew who they were facing. What they were facing.

Her eyes fell to the barren earth at their feet. Mindlessly, she kicked up dust and dug her feet into the ground. She'd given up scanning their surroundings. She couldn't see past the craggy cliffs and boulders, nor the spindly trees with bark as black as the night.

Besides, it only made her restless. She couldn't calm herself as thunder roared overhead. The sky, black with clouds, lit up sporadically with flashes of lightning. The deafening crashes of thunder were getting closer.

"I'm sorry," Corrin said. She decided she had to say something. Something her sister deserved to hear, as if this would be the last time they'd speak.

Elise blinked up at her innocently. She twirled her staff in her hands gracefully, as if it were a baton and not a healer's staff. "What for?"

Corrin's eyes glazed over. "For abandoning you."

Lightning cut the darkness overhead. It illuminated the hurt on Elise's face perfectly, reflected in her eyes. "Big sister…"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. For making things so hard for you." The foot kicking up dust stilled. "I wish none of this had happened. I wish I never had to make a choice in the first place." She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back painful, biting tears.

"B-But you're here now," Elise said. She dithered on the spot, looking up at Corrin, unsure whether to comfort her or stay back. "And… And it's not like you did it on purpose! You'd never do something like that!"

"I purposely chose Hoshido." The words kept coming. Kept spilling from her as if she'd given up holding back. " _I_ chose them. Over you."

"That's enough!" Elise chided in a huff. She cut around Corrin in a quick step and stared her down. "You're my big sister! And I know you. You'd never abandon us. You _haven't_ abandoned us." She pouted determinately, cheeks puffed and red.

Corrin stared, speechless at her sister's outburst. Elise was so determined to believe in Corrin. Her faith was set in stone, set in something deeper that could never break nor falter. It shone as brightly as the lightning arching through the black sky above.

It felt warm.

"Lady Corrin!" Kaze ran up to her, quickly bowing at her feet. "I have some bad news."

Corrin swallowed everything and stood tall, switching into the leader her allies expected her to be. "What is it?"

Kaze stood, his expression grave. "It appears our arrival was predicted. Nohrian forces occupy the surrounding areas. We're trapped."

Corrin's blood ran cold. "What? How?"

Even before Kaze spoke, she knew the answer.

But she didn't want to believe it.

"It's possible the message Gunter sent was intercepted, or…" Kaze's expression softened. He didn't say it, though Corrin knew exactly what he was thinking.

She glanced to Ryoma, where Saizo and Kagero were briefing him. By the looks of it, neither of them had any better news.

"Thank you," Corrin said curtly, nodding to Kaze, and made for Ryoma. She ignored Takumi's pointed stare. It could've been about her missing training this morning, or about his suspicions following the Nohrian troops. Either way, she wasn't in a mood to argue with him.

"Ryoma," Corrin greeted, pressing her lips into a tight line. Elise came and stood beside her like a shadow. "Nohrian forces have us surrounded."

Ryoma folded his arms and nodded. "I heard. They must have known we'd come here."

Eyes shot to Elise. "I-It wasn't me!" she balked.

"Elise knew nothing of our plan," Corrin said.

Takumi huffed. "You sent a message to that reedy bookworm; this must be because of him!"

" _Leo?"_ Corrin gaped. "He wouldn't–"

Takumi mouthed _'Leo'_ in disgust, stifling Corrin's outburst.

She cut Takumi a cold glare. _"Leo_ wouldn't do this. I trust him."

Takumi met her glare with his own.

"Regardless of whether Corrin is right," Ryoma began, making the two turn to him after another second of heated glares, "a Nohrian army is between us and the Bottomless Canyon. It's not going to be easy to get there."

"We don't have a choice," Corrin sighed.

"Why? What's waiting for us there that you won't talk about?" Takumi asked. "I've gotten closer than I'd like to that canyon. There's nothing there."

Corrin's expression fell. "I can't explain it now, but we need to get there before the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch."

Takumi studied her a moment longer, as if mulling over each and every word. Corrin hated how she felt under his gaze. Uneasy. Nervous. Like her stomach was in her throat.

"If we're going to make a move, I suggest we do it now," Ryoma said. "We haven't yet been spotted by the Nohrian army, but I wouldn't press our luck."

Corrin nodded. "You're right. We'll have to fight our way through." She touched the hilt of her blade, felt the hum of its power through her fingers. "Tell everyone to prepare for battle."

It wasn't long after they charged for the canyon when their enemy revealed himself. Soldiers clad in Nohrian armour poured from the trees. Steel ripped as they unsheathed swords and tore forth axes. Corrin steadied herself as a familiar face stepped forward.

" _Hans,"_ Corrin spat.

"Instead of Prince Leo's cooperation, we get an assault!" Takumi clicked his tongue. "So much for trust."

Corrin drew her Yato. "He wouldn't do this."

He wouldn't.

Azura came up beside her. "You must stay strong, Corrin," she said. "We can't lose here, or all we've done will have been for nothing."

Han's grinned from the line of his soldiers. He hefted his axe, chipped and stained with dried blood, and rolled out his neck. "Follow me, you scum!" he roared. "We'll hurl the Hoshidans and traitors into the canyon!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Hinoka barked.

Ryoma drew his blade, sparks licking off its length. "I won't let you lay a finger on my sister!"

Sakura stepped up beside Corrin, beside Elise, and they shared a nod. Corrin stood taller and faced Hans, knowing her allies had her back.

"This ends now, Hans!" Corrin cried. "No holding back!"

Arrows whistled at Corrin's command. Shura, Mozu and Setsuna fed their arrows to the forefront of Hans' soldiers. As those soldiers fell, they charged, and met the Nohrian army head on.

Corrin fought with Ryoma guarding her back. She parried a Nohrian blade, slamming a dragon's claw into his face, while an arch of lightning fell the next. She ducked at Ryoma's call one second and morphed into a dragon the next. Each swipe of his blade sang as cleanly as hers.

Her Yato blazed in her hands as if it were forged anew. It held a familiar, overwhelming power that she felt through her veins. It kept her steady in the barrage of soldiers. As if her head had cleared, she could see through the battle, see each of her enemies and fight accordingly. She heard the whistle of arrows, the familiar hum of the Fujin Yumi's arrows, before they'd come into sight. She heard Kaden's laughter, his delight in the thrill of battle.

She faced Hans with that same calm. His axe cut through the air at her waist. She shifted and ducked. Felt the force of the air move above her, and lunged. Her sword sunk into his stomach. He roared, tore away, and swung again. She darted back, an inch away from its curve, and slammed the flat end of her sword into his face. That only made his rage burn hotter. He snarled and snapped forward, and swung his axe down with a guttural cry.

It stopped mid-strike. Scaled fingers curled around the blade. The steel cracked. Splintered. Then, it finally shattered beneath her dragon's claw.

"It's over, Hans." Corrin stalked forward, the embodiment of calm. There was no rage, no anger in her voice. No hatred, no bloodlust for this man who'd aimed to kill her over and over again.

No, her eyes held something else.

Pity.

Hans staggered back, face contorted in a glare, hands grabbing at his bleeding abdomen. He faltered, tripped on the body of one of his fallen soldiers, and hit the ground.

Corrin levelled her blade at his neck. "Any last words?"

"I'll have your head on a pike before I beg for your mercy!" he spat, snarling through the blood coating his teeth.

"Fitting." Corrin drew her Yato back, aimed to end his life, and he lunged. He tore a flash of silver at her, stolen from the body at his feet. She stepped back, not fast enough, not through the shock of it all. The blade cut towards her throat. Hans roared a laugh and–

The ground erupted beneath Hans in a flash of magic. A pillar of earth shot up from his feet and cracked into his chin with a heavy crunch. Hans dropped to the ground. The silver dagger spun from his grip, falling at Corrin's feet.

She knew that magic. Corrin sucked in a breath and turned. He stood there as calm and composed as he'd want everyone to believe he felt. As if he'd been there all along, as if he'd merely been passing by.

"Good riddance," Leo said, and brushed off his tome.

Corrin couldn't have been happier to see him.

* * *

 **DONE. I'M DONE.**

 **This chapter killed me. From the angst to the battle its a mess. I'm a mess.**

 **AT LEAST WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE.**

 **Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the last chapter. That one was hard to write too. I'm glad no one thought it was overdone or too weird or whatever else I freak out about.**

 **I'm keen to write more but I lose motivation when it's so hot. It was 40 degrees Celsius yesterday. I'm dying here.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	30. A Dragon's Tears

**Chapter 25: A Dragon's Tears**

 **Also known as: Tainted Blood**

* * *

Magic fizzled around Corrin. The air crackled and sparked and didn't lay a finger of harm on her. She turned to Leo, both stunned and elated to see him. As much as she wished to run to him, to throw herself into his arms, her feet turned to lead. Her fingers, still wrapped around her Yato, tightened.

"Leo."

He raised his eyes to hers. Relaxed his stance, drew back his tome, and the wave of uncertainty dropped. He wasn't here to fight.

Corrin would've sighed in relief if it weren't for a traitorous flush of embarrassment that burned across her cheeks. She'd doubted him for a moment. For a lingering second, a bolt of panic had surged through her at the sight of him standing there.

Even though he'd saved her.

As much as she revelled his magic, it was also something to fear. Amazing and dangerous at the same time.

"You have the devil's luck, Corrin," Leo remarked. His tone was as calm and easy as his expression. He stood there as if he hadn't just killed Hans. As if there wasn't a battle churning around them, as if the sky wasn't spitting lightning.

It made her smile.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Corrin said. She let herself take a step towards him.

The corner of Leo's mouth quirked upwards. "Don't relax just yet, sister. The battle's not quite finished." He turned his gaze to the swarms of Nohrian troops spilling over the black hills. Leading them was a familiar enemy.

"Iago," Corrin hissed. "Just what we need right now."

Leo ignored Corrin's scathing sarcasm. "It's not just Iago. Xander and Camilla have come as well. And they're not here to talk."

"Xander… and Camilla too?" Corrin's scowl fell from her face. She scanned the horizon, the Nohrian soldiers engaged with her own.

A faint pinprick of doubt wormed its way into her heart.

She had to fight. For what else could she do?

"Don't worry, Corrin! I'm with you!" Elise's bubbly voice made Leo and Corrin whirl in shock. She stood there with a smile, innocent and unscathed from the battle.

"Elise!" Leo balked, and paled. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around them, finding her retainers a way off, struggling to keep up with the spirited young princess.

Elise pouted at Leo's greeting. "I'm here to try and talk Xander and Camilla into listening to Corrin." She stood tall, puffing out her chest and sticking her chin in the air in an act of defiance. "I can't stand watching our family self-destruct anymore!"

Leo sighed. "I'm not sure Xander or Camilla are in the mood for chatting…"

"I don't think so either," Corrin said and nodded to the horizon. A flash of blond hair, charging over the hills on a black steed. A wyvern rider by his flank. Corrin gripped her Yato tighter. She shifted her feet over the dirt, wrestling control over her limbs from her nerves. She couldn't freeze up now.

 _It will be different,_ she chanted to herself.

 _It will be different._

It had to be.

"Corrin…" Leo's voice dropped as his eyes fixed on Xander. "I suppose I can't make you change your mind, but I must at least warn you one last time. Xander is stronger than you can fathom. Much stronger than either of us."

Corrin clenched her jaw and nodded stiffly. "I appreciate the warning," she said. She drew a tight breath, felt her fear bubble in her stomach. "But I have to get through to Xander. If fighting is the only way to do it…"

"You're still going to try and convince him?" Leo huffed. "After all this?"

"I have to at least try." They all heard the desperation in her voice. Corrin felt it in her every fibre. In every moment, every breath she took.

She needed this to work. If it didn't…

"I'm willing to give my life for this."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Leo placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder. A simple touch, and she wished she could feel the warmth of his hand through his gauntlet, through her armour. She wished she could embrace him one last time.

"You still have a lot to explain." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. That, she felt.

She blinked back the furious heat behind her eyes. Hoped it wouldn't show.

She swallowed the tight lump in her throat. "I will," she said. "Take care of Elise for me."

Corrin ran off across the barren field as lightning split the sky above them. Elise cried out, her voice swallowed by the deafening crash of thunder. They could only watch as Corrin dove into the waves of Nohrian soldiers, as her allies followed.

They could only hope.

* * *

Takumi buried the violent burning in his throat at the sight of that Nohrian prince. He stood so close, so naturally close, to Corrin, though the last time they spoke they were enemies.

Takumi had been a second off – _one second_ – from ending Hans' life when that bolt of magic struck. He'd been too slow, he realised through his anger. He'd seen it coming too late, his fingers too slow, the draw of his bow taking too long. If it hadn't been for Prince Leo… Takumi's arrow would have been a second too late.

He should have been there. It should have been _him._ And yet, he was ways across the battlefield and she was barely in sight.

But there was no time to feel anger, nor regret. A holler from Ryoma stole him back to reality. He stood by Sakura and aimed at any Nohrian who got too close. Any Nohrian in sight, in range of his bow. Ryoma cut through their army like a knife through paper. Sparks jolted from his blade, arcing where his steel could not. On the outskirts of their battle, the kitsune and wolfskin tore through flesh and steel. Howls and roars melded with screams and the crack of thunder.

Takumi blazed forward, his sight set on that blasted Nohrian mage.

 _Iago._

* * *

His expression changed when he saw her. There was no light in Xander's eyes. Only a fire that blazed as cold as ice and as sharp as his blade. It was an anger Corrin had felt once before.

An anger that haunted her memories. Memories tainted with blood and fire and the knowledge it had been her fault.

She swallowed. Her throat was dry. It hurt, like rough sandpaper grating down her neck.

Xander dismounted. His steed stood calmly, at home within the throng of battle and chaos. As battle-hardened as his rider.

Xander stole towards her with long strides, his sword held loosely in his hand, already in his grip. As if he was expecting her to charge him, to spare him with words and end it there. She wouldn't give up that easily. Not when he stopped, metres from her, and waited. Cased her with his eyes.

A hollow gaze.

It wasn't the steeled look on his face that undid her, piece by piece, fraction by fraction. It was the resentment. It was the cold disappointment that nailed her to the spot, that stole the words from her mouth.

It was the way he drew his sword in front of her, a mirrored action from their time sparring. He waited, she struck.

He always let her strike first.

Dark energy ebbed from his blade. She felt every pulse, every surge of energy that rushed over her.

"Xander." It was all she could make out. All she could say through the tightness engulfing her throat. She shifted her grip on her sword, held it higher between them. Anything to hide the tremble in her hands.

"Hello, Corrin." There was no hint of emotion in his voice. No shred of love. Not an ounce of anything that resembled what they had. "You've done well to come this far."

"I don't want to face you like this." She couldn't tear her eyes from his. She kept searching, searching, searching for the light that had flickered and faded long ago. "Is there nothing I can do to make you listen?"

"I am the Crown Prince of Nohr. I don't have the luxury of being so naïve." His eyes, too, never left hers. "There is nothing you can do to dissuade me from protecting Nohr."

Lightning cracked. Neither flinched, neither moved in the dead silence between them.

Corrin drew a tight breath. She shifted a leg back, bent her knees, and shut everything out but him.

She lunged forward with a burst of speed and her blade found his. They snapped away from each other and clashed again. Sparks flew. He blocked with ease, pushed her back with a thrust of his sword. She danced away from a heavy strike, though he was quicker than she remembered. Or was he, truly, that much better? His Siegfried brushed by her ear. She felt – and heard – the whip of steel inches from her face.

Corrin jabbed forward, parried, dodged, anything she could do to land a hit. But Xander was stronger. More experienced, even through Corrin's repeated history. He blocked her every blow as if reading her movements. Pain flashed down her arm as a glancing blow caught her gauntlet. The blow tugged awkwardly, and hard, on the metal. She tore her arm back, only to block Xander's next strike.

And then, all she could do was block. He drove her back across the black dirt. His boots kicked up a cloud of dust, fast and heavy, as she staggered back. He swung down again – she caught the blow above her head, felt the weight of his strength.

Her lungs burned. She would've wondered if this was what it felt like to swallow fire if she had time to think. Her muscles ached under the strain of the fight and the strength of Xander's blows.

Corrin leapt a few paces back. Cold air seeped between them, though every muscle of her being was aflame. She felt scorched from the inside. Burning yet shivering as if chilled to the core.

Xander stepped forward. There was no hesitation in his movements, no limp, no strain. Had the battle only worn her out?

Corrin retreated the very step he took. Every breath cut her throat. Fear had taken hold, tight around her like a vice. Perspiration dripped over her eyes; she swiped it away with the back of her hand.

And then – a cry.

The one voice that could steal her attention. Her gaze left Xander. Her eyes scanned the battle and found _him_ , just as Xander strode forward. He raised his sword. Her eyes flickered and he stopped.

Just like that, she fell limp. The energy drained from her body. Her eyes hollowed.

Xander only heard one word before she screamed.

" _No."_

* * *

She knew that cry. She knew those blazing red eyes. It took only a moment for it to sink in. For the sight to reach her eyes, for the panic to surge and overwhelm.

She couldn't hear Iago's laugh. She couldn't hear Azura struggle against Takumi's grip, nor the cries of her siblings. She couldn't hear anything anymore, save for the surge of blood in her ears.

" _No."_

 _She'd failed._

 _She'dfailedshe'dfailedshe'dfailedfailedfailedfailed._

A scream rang in her ears. In a different moment, she may have recognised it as her own. Only this time, she welcomed the darkness.

It consumed her.

And she didn't care.

* * *

An inhuman roar burst across the field. A roar of pain. It shattered the chaos in a wordless scream that cut to the bone. Azura took the moment of shock to sing, to break the spell over Takumi. In a second, he was free, and his bow was in his hands.

"What just happened?!" Iago cried.

Takumi rolled out his neck and aimed his bow squarely at Iago. "I just woke up for good. That's what happened."

He'd hoped to get the chance to kill Iago himself. For everything that the mage had put him, his family, the wolfskin through, Takumi nailed the shot straight through the Nohrian's heart.

It was only after the dark mage had fallen that they noticed the eerie quiet that had descended over the battlefield.

"Takumi – look!" At his sister's cry, he turned and saw her.

A silver dragon, tearing through their army. The Nohrian army. Anyone that stood in her sight.

Something had gone wrong.

Something had gone very, very wrong.

Xander couldn't believe his eyes at first. He'd stayed his blade as all light faded from her eyes but when that scream tore from her, he reeled back. The burst of light that followed blinded him. When it faded, a tremendous force slammed into his abdomen. He flew back, rolled front over side over front. He tore himself off the ground to see _that._

An ancient dragon. Silver, towering in height and full of rage. It was an uncontainable force that charged from one enemy to the next, spitting black fire, tearing at them with its claws or crashing its heavy tail into them. Men, his hardened soldiers, fled at the sight. Those unfortunate enough to be in its path ducked and screamed. They scrambled, crawled, anything to get away.

Xander staggered to his feet as Leo and Elise came to his aid. "What… is _that_ …?"

"Is that… Corrin?" Elise barely managed the words. She shrunk behind Leo, hands tight around his left.

"I believe so," Leo said. "I've never seen anything like it. What happened?" He dared a glance at Xander. The Crown Prince blinked away his shock and shook his head slowly.

"What do we do?" Elise tugged on Leo's hand. Her eyes never strayed from the furious dragon tearing through their army. Whichever army she considered herself a part of.

Xander raised his Siegfried. His eyes hardened, he cut a step forward.

"Wait." Leo caught Xander with a hand in front of his chest. He inclined his head to the Hoshidan's staring as shocked as they were at the dragon.

The dragon, however, wasn't inclined to wait. It turned and charged towards Xander, and the lingering Nohrian soldiers around them. A swipe of its horns threw soldiers to the ground. They rolled and braced as the dragon trampled over them in its fury.

Xander only had time to block. His sword sparked and billowed a wave of dark energy at the impact of two solid dragon horns. Elise shrieked. Leo backed her away, drew his Brynhildr in the same moment. Magic flared beneath his palm but he didn't strike. He hesitated and the opportunity was lost as the dragon reared back, only to swipe at Xander with its claws.

It struck Xander's sword again. He shifted, jabbed forward and drove Siegfried into the dragon's shoulder. The blade bounced from its scales.

"Get back!" A cry from behind the dragon. Azura stepped forward, hand tight around her pendant. "All of you! Get back!"

Xander had no reason to trust her. No reason to follow her orders but he tore away from the dragon anyway. The knowledge, the calm in her eyes solidified something inside him. There was no panic, only hurt, in her eyes.

For the moment, Xander trusted her. He pulled Leo and Elise from the dragon's path. Camilla swooped down, only to join them in confusion. Her wyvern growled and shrunk at the sight of the dragon. Camilla took that as a sign and only strayed as close as her wyvern allowed.

The dragon, then, turned its attention to Azura.

She went to sing, drew breath and stepped forward, when arrows cut through the air. They blinked off the dragon's scales without leaving a mark. Archers from both sides pelted the dragon without remorse. Arrow after arrow flew. Arrow after arrow fell without a single point of damage.

"Hold!" Ryoma called, his command lost in the dragon's roar. Every arrow, as inconsequential as a bug bite, only served to enrage the dragon further.

"I can't calm her like this," Azura huffed. "You must get them to stop!"

"Th-They're too panicked to listen!" Sakura said. She flinched as the dragon's roar shook the ground.

"Dammit!" Takumi clenched his hand around his bow. His knuckles bled white but he only gripped it harder as the frustration built at his uselessness. "What happened?"

"She saw you." Jakob stepped forward, expression grim. His eyes drifted to the raging dragon, then drew to Takumi. "She's been afraid you'd lose yourself again. It terrified her."

Takumi stilled. His heart fell, blood running cold and all he saw was her. He felt the pain in her every roar, in the rage coursing through her as she fought.

It had consumed her.

Corrin's fear had consumed her.

Azura turned to Takumi. "You have to try and calm her."

"What? How?" Takumi gaped at that suggestion, glanced between Azura and the dragon. "You expect me to try and calm _that?"_

"She still thinks you're possessed," Azura said. "Despite what she looks like, that's still Corrin. She's in there, somewhere."

Takumi grimaced. "You can't blame me for finding that hard to believe."

"We have to do something," Sakura urged.

That was true. With every passing moment, the dragon's rage built. Its bloodlust surged.

Takumi huffed. "Then you'd better back me up." He shot a look to Azura, who nodded. Her impassive expression felt unconvincing, but Takumi swallowed and steeled himself.

He took a moment, searched the dragon's face, and approached.

It was too busy knocking down a few extra Nohrians that it didn't notice Takumi close in. He treaded as silently as he could, avoiding branches and leaves and fallen soldiers, though above all else, he doubted he'd be heard.

He was close enough, now. He stilled, felt the heavy pulsing of his heart in his chest. He swallowed thickly.

"Corrin."

The dragon whirled. Its mouth opened, revealing white pointed fangs. Each as long as a dagger and twice as sharp. Hot air plumed from its mouth with every breath.

The dragon's eyes fixed on Takumi. A low rumble built in its throat. It pulled back its head in a motion that told Takumi it was about to spit fire.

"Wait!" Takumi shot his hands up as if that would placate the dragon. "Corrin, it's me."

The dragon shifted. Its mouth closed and it took long, sweeping steps closer. Its feet dragged across the dark earth with heavy steps Takumi felt through the ground.

Those feet had claws, Takumi quickly noticed. Long, razor-sharp claws.

"It's me, Takumi," he tried again. "I'm all right. I'm okay."

The dragon towered over him now. It stood a great height taller, and angled its head so it peered down at him. Its hot breath washed over his face. He paled, fingers itching around his bow. His sweat dripped with fear down his face.

It lunged with a single paw and threw Takumi to the ground. His head hit the dirt, the impact stealing his breath. The air rushed from his lungs. He gasped, struggled for air, as heavy claws hooked over his shoulder.

He heard a cry, a shriek, that sounded like Sakura. His head throbbed and all he could wonder was where his back up was. He flinched under the heat of the dragon's breath and the sight of white, white teeth.

"Corrin–" Takumi wheezed. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak or gasp or whimper for her to not kill him. He didn't want her to kill him.

He didn't want to die.

Not before he told her.

He had to tell her–

"Corrin–" another wheeze. He gasped. There was no air in his lungs, only pain.

He had to say it.

"I– L-Lo–"

The claws pressed harder, like blades digging into his flesh. He cried out in blinding pain.

" _Corrin–"_

The weight eased. He gasped, sucked in air, and witnessed a blanket of light surge over the dragon. Its form flickered and shrank. Its claws tucked into slender fingers. The horns collapsed, the silhouette blurring from dragon to human. The claw on his shoulder became a hand.

In the next second, Corrin collapsed against him. He glanced down, saw her silver hair, and huffed a laugh with the only breath he had. His hands found a place on her back to hold her close. She made not a noise, not a sound, only rested in silence.

The silence was quickly broken as their allies swarmed around them. Takumi sat up, sheepish to have her so close in the company of so many, but she fell limp without his support. Her eyelids drooped, her head rolling to the side. Her head dipped and she jolted, as if started awake.

A chorus of concern sang around them as Corrin and Takumi were helped to their feet. Corrin managed to hold her own, though she did not smile.

Her expression didn't falter when a sharp silence swept over their group. Corrin turned, as if expecting it, and faced Xander. Behind him stood his Camilla, Leo and Elise. Each looking to her in confusion and concern.

Xander looked to her with more questions than answers.

It was Corrin who broke the silence.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked, startling everyone around her. Even Xander, who straightened at her question.

"No," he said bluntly. "And… I have something I must admit."

Corrin summoned the energy to raise her eyes to his. They softened and she saw a spark she'd thought lost in his eyes.

"My reasons for coming here were not what I had you believe," Xander said. "I came to test your resolve and your drive. To see how far you were willing to take this."

"What?" Corrin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She blinked her heavy eyes and struggled against the desire to collapse on the ground.

Camilla glanced to Xander. "When we last saw Father, he said that Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him. In fact, he commanded us to destroy both kingdoms."

Corrin straightened. Knives of pain shot down her back. She drove them into the depths of her mind. "Is that true?"

"You said, time and time again, that Father was no longer himself," Xander continued. "I had no reason to believe you, but then Leo brought that orb…"

Corrin's eyes widened. She looked to Leo, who nodded. "You showed him the orb?" It wasn't truly a question, but something she had to say aloud. They'd seen it. They'd both seen what King Garon truly was.

"I have no intention of turning my back on my Kingdom," Xander said, "but if Father is not himself, and is in fact a danger to our home, then it is my duty to do what is best for Nohr. If that means following you… then you have my trust and support." He gave her a slow nod. There was that light, once more, in his eyes. "If you'll accept me."

"Yes!" Corrin blurted, stepping forward eagerly, without thinking. She winced in pain and stumbled, only to be caught by Xander. She coughed, shrugged off his help and stood on her own again, albeit sheepishly.

"If that's true," Ryoma began. "Then I propose a truce between our kingdoms."

Xander turned to him. "What do you mean, Prince Ryoma?"

"If we are to work together for the sake of peace between our two kingdoms, then I believe this would be the first step." Ryoma extended his hand, met Xander's eyes. "For the sake of our sister… for the sake of the world… let us be allies in this."

Xander clasped Ryoma's hand in a smooth motion. "I accept your proposal, Prince Ryoma." They shook hands, not a thread of unease between them. "I hope that, together, we can achieve peace."

Takumi huffed at the sight, cradling his bleeding shoulder. "Ryoma and Prince Xander working together. Never thought I'd see that."

"Just make sure you don't slow us down, Hoshidans," Leo quipped.

Hinoka frowned at him, folding her arms. "You don't seem to share your brother's open mind."

Leo raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"I apologise for Leo," Camilla said, giving them a knowing smile. "He bears you no ill will. Don't let it worry you; we can't have you sully your pretty face with a frown."

Sakura shrunk under Camilla's smile. "Th-Then I'll do what I can to help!"

"Yeah!" Elise beamed. She bounced on her toes, face light up with an excited smile. "I'm going to do the same!"

"This is wonderful, isn't it, Corrin?" Azura said gently. She wore a soft smile. "To have both of your families come together?"

Corrin smiled through the pain. "It is. I just hope it will last."

For now, however, all Corrin wanted was to rest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the absolutely quick ending to this chapter. I am running on zero sleep but I wanted to churn this chapter out.**

 **It was hard to write.**

 **Next chapter, look forward to seeing the Nohrian's adjust to their new truce and staying at the astral plane. yay.**

 **I'm so tired.**

 **See you next chapter**


	31. What Binds Us Together

**Chapter 26: What Binds Us Together**

 **Also known as: Loose-ends**

* * *

Corrin stood in her quarters and wished she didn't have to breathe. The heavy scent of blood filled the room, her nose, her lungs. It filled her entire being. Tainted her, soaked through her skin to her bones to her heart. Bile rose in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sight of crusted red clinging to her armour.

Blood stained almost every inch of her silver armour. Blood that, mostly, didn't belong to her. Blood that belonged to her enemies. Her allies. They blended and melded together, indistinguishable and revolting all the same.

Corrin picked at her armour. Her fingers trembled on the clasps, faltered and slipped over the metal. Her hands weren't obeying her. She tugged and pulled in frustration until her fingers protested with hot pain.

She couldn't do it. Couldn't do something as simple as removing her armour. Tears pricked her eyes. She yanked at her gauntlets only to hiss as her arm burned in response. Her breath hitched, she sucked in a tight breath.

She'd forgotten the wound Xander had left on her arm. She'd forgotten any injuries she had. All she could remember was an all-consuming fear.

The looks on her allies, her enemies, after all was done and finished.

They looked to her as if she were still a dragon. As if she was still a monster.

She felt like a monster.

A knock on the door behind her – soft and curt – and Corrin flinched. Her throat tightened.

"Yes?" Corrin knuckled the tears from her eyes. She forced in long breaths of air, clearing the tightness from her chest. The door clicked open as she turned.

Sakura peered in, her slim fingers coiled around the door handle. "Corrin? Oh– you're still in your armour." She stook a slow, cautious step inside, holding tightly to her staff.

Corrin shrugged. Her shoulders protested the movement, felt too heavy to be her own. A lump built and built in her throat. She couldn't speak. Didn't meet Sakura's eyes.

She couldn't trust herself enough to.

Sakura took another step inside. She approached Corrin without a sliver of fear, though cautious, treading lightly with her words and feet. "How are you feeling?"

The lump in her throat tightened. Like a hand around her throat. Corrin pressed her mouth closed as her bottom lip trembled.

She wanted to answer. Wished she could say something, anything, but knew that her emotions would betray her if she did. Instead, she shook her head. Barely, just a slight movement, but enough for Sakura's face to fall.

"We've almost finished tending to the injured," Sakura said. Her eyes searched Corrin, from her face to her armour to the splattered blood. She couldn't hide the wince, the way she flinched at the sight. "Are you hurt?"

Corrin picked at the clasps of her armour with her nail. "It's not mine."

"What?"

"The blood." Corrin shrugged. Her fingers stilled. Her stomach felt too heavy. As if she'd swallowed a dead weight. "It's not mine."

Sakura seemed to stiffen at her words. Something flashed behind her eyes, whether it was fear or hurt or something else, Corrin didn't let her attention linger long enough to notice. Just a glance was enough for Corrin to tip over the edge.

"Revolting, isn't it?" Corrin bit back a dry laugh, then decided to let it loose. It didn't matter. Why should she hide what she felt? Why did that matter anymore? "What kind of leader am I, that I turned on my friends?"

"You didn't mean to–"

"Didn't I?"

Sakura flinched. The sight stabbed Corrin's heart. A pain she deserved, a pain that, she decided, suited her.

"I didn't care _who_ I hurt. I _let_ it consume me. How can you say I didn't mean to when I let it happen?"

Corrin snapped, her tone cutting and rough. Sakura shrunk back, pulled her shoulders into her, gripped her hands tightly together around her staff until her knuckles bled white.

It was fear. In her eyes, in the way she pulled into herself. It was a sick revelation that she was afraid of _Corrin._ That she should be afraid of Corrin.

And then, confusion.

"Because I believe in you." Sakura stood taller. Cheeks flushed, eyes brimming with tears, Sakura drew out of herself and stepped forward. "I trust you. I know you, Corrin. I know you would never do something like that." She shook her head in defiance.

She wasn't supposed to say that. She wasn't supposed to have this kind of trust, this infallible, unflinching belief in Corrin.

She was supposed to be afraid. To call her a monster.

The wall Corrin built around her cracked. Like the fault in her logic, in her feelings, Sakura's words split the barrier Corrin had enclosed herself in. Painful tears pricked her eyes. Like the first spray of water as the floodgates of a dam begin to break.

"Why?" Her voice faltered. Everything she'd built herself up to be faltered.

She was falling apart.

She wanted to fall apart.

"Why?"

Sakura took Corrin's hand. "Because you're my sister."

Those words were enough. Corrin fell apart.

* * *

Corrin hissed as Sakura peeled off her gauntlets. It had been a slow and methodical challenge in removing the pieces of Corrin's armour, the rest strewn around the room, but none had hurt more than her gauntlets. The skin beneath was swollen with violent splotches of purple and blue. There was no damage, no skin broken, from Xander's sword, yet her arm protested with flashes of hot pain.

Sakura pressed the swollen skin gently. Corrin yelped.

"The bone might be fractured," Sakura said, as she examined the wound. "I can heal it, but you'll still need to rest it for a few days."

Rest? How was she supposed to rest with their greatest challenge right in front of them? They were right outside the bottomless canyon. Right at the climax of their mission and Corrin was supposed to _rest?_

"Healer's orders." Sakura stared up at Corrin with a knowing smile. Corrin protested with silence, meeting Sakura's gaze, before eventually sighing.

"Fine."

"Good." Sakura pulled up a chair, motioned for Corrin to sit, and positioned herself by Corrin's wounded arm. "This will feel strange for a bit," she said, searching Corrin's eyes for any worry, any questions. Finding none, she wove her magic over Corrin's arm.

Strange was an understatement. Her arm filled with warmth, as if lit from within, and it grew and grew until it became a faint burning. Then it was cold. And numb. Her flesh tingled and buzzed with energy, and Corrin stared in awe as the swelling faded. The bruises, once purple and blue, now tinged her skin with faint yellows and greens.

"That's amazing," Corrin said, and startled at how breathless she was. All at once, the weight of exhaustion sank on her shoulders. She blinked as her eyes grew heavy and tried to shake it off.

Sakura gave her a gentle smile. "You'll feel a bit tired now," she explained. "It's a side-effect of the healing. It speeds up your body's own regenerative properties but makes you really tired."

"Guess I have no choice but to take it easy," Corrin said, her own lips pulling into a smile.

Sakura nodded happily. She bandaged Corrin's arm neatly, her fingers working and weaving the cloth at a pace that was hard to follow.

With the wound healed and bandaged, Corrin felt lighter. Maybe that was due to shedding her armour. Or perhaps it was because Corrin had shed the skin of someone she wasn't, and bared all to Sakura. Being held by her little sister, being comforted as she cried, had done something to her she couldn't explain.

Through it all, they had grown. They'd grown closer together and individually in themselves. It had made Corrin realise Sakura was stronger than she appeared. She wasn't the fragile princess broken from the war in Corrin's memories. She was stronger than that. She was firm in her beliefs, in her love for her people.

Her age and status didn't define her. She was just as much a part of this war as anyone in their front lines. Her heart bled for her people and that made her stronger, not weaker.

Through it all, Sakura had grown, and Corrin found herself wishing she could say the same for herself.

* * *

With Corrin's wounds tended to, she resumed her duties and left her quarters. There were people she needed to talk to. Things she needed to make sure of herself.

And resting didn't mean she had to stay cooped up in her chamber. She couldn't, really, with all her siblings in the Astral Castle. She was sure that if she left things as they were, their shaky alliance would crumble. For now, it seemed, she was the only thing holding it together.

Their common ally.

Corrin pushed that into the back of her mind for now, and stalked down the corridor that housed her siblings' quarters. She stopped by a door and went to knock – her hand paused, knuckles inches from the wood. Her heart stammered.

She swallowed the unease in her stomach and knocked. Short, sharp, and just loud enough. The silence that followed had her heart pounding in her throat.

"Come in."

Corrin pushed open the door despite the trepid tightness clasped over her throat. Takumi sat casually on his bed, his retainers lounging by the table feet away. Corrin felt inflamed by their stares.

"Sorry, are you busy?" Corrin asked, finding it hard to speak. She kept her eyes on Takumi, unable to glance at Hinata or Oboro lest she see anything in their eyes. Distrust, maybe? Fear?

They were staring.

Takumi straightened, sat abruptly upright, and shook his head. "No. We're not– I'm not busy."

There was a warmth in Takumi's eyes. It settled Corrin's nerves. The churning in her stomach faded and it became easier to breathe. The room smelt like him. Familiar.

"We'll leave you two alone, then!" Hinata chimed, jumping up from his chair. He grinned and chuckled at something Corrin had obviously missed, which had Oboro shaking her head.

"Wait– you don't–" Takumi went to say, but Hinata and Oboro had made themselves scarce before he could get the words out. The door clicked shut behind Corrin, leaving them in silence.

Takumi huffed ran a hand through his fringe. He scowled at the floor, despite a touch of pink colouring his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Corrin said, and took a slow step towards Takumi. He lifted his eyes, met hers, and shook his head.

"You didn't."

Corrin cut a glance to the door. "Didn't I?" she frowned at the sudden departure of his retainers.

"No." He breathed a short puff of air and tried to sit more loosely, more casually. "Did you need something?"

Corrin took another step towards him. "I wanted to check up on you. See how you were." Her eyes searched his face. They settled on his eyes, that warm hazel of his. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He saw Corrin's eyes flick to his shoulder. The one she'd shredded. He gave it an experimental roll, as if to prove it was fine, and felt a sudden burn of pain in response. "I can barely feel it," he lied. Maybe moving it was a bad idea.

Corrin shifted closer. "I'm sorry. You were trying to help me and I…"

Takumi shrugged. Regretted it instantly. "I guess that makes us even, then."

That made Corrin meet his eyes. She blinked in confusion and frowned. "Even?"

"For–" He found it hard to bring it up again after so long. "For when I shot you." Sheepishly, he tore his gaze away.

"You barely grazed me." Corrin shook her head. She touched her hip, where a faint white scar ran across her pale skin. "What I did… was so much worse."

"Well, I've already forgiven you, and I know everyone else has too." Takumi folded his arms, sounding so sure of himself. So confident that her allies would forgive her. "We all know where your loyalty lies, Corrin. You're not that kind of person."

A soft smile grew on Corrin's face. "Thank you." She found herself warming from his words. His gentle kindness, the way he knew how she was feeling, knew just what to say.

Still, she wanted to see something for herself. She closed the gap between them, reaching the edge of his bed with a few quick steps. Takumi stiffened at leant back on his hands, to look up at her.

Her knees pressed into his bed between his legs. Slowly, she took his face in her hands, cupping his cheeks with her fingers. The touch seared her hands. The look of shock and half-panic on Takumi's face almost made her laugh. His mouth dropped open, a gasp, a choke fluttering out as she leant forward.

Corrin gazed into his eyes. She searched the inner circle of brown, the way it blended into a cool green with flecks of gold. She held Takumi captive in more ways than she knew. He stayed silent, stayed frozen in her hands.

"You're really okay?" she whispered. Takumi felt her words brush across his mouth and shivered. He couldn't answer her with words. He blinked, clamped his mouth shut, and swallowed thickly.

Corrin stepped back abruptly, her hands snatching away from his cheeks. "Sorry. I just– I wanted to make sure."

Takumi stole his eyes away, turned his head from her as a heated blush coloured his cheeks. "Right." His voice caught. He cleared his throat with a cough.

A moment of silence followed.

"He's truly dead?"

It took him a moment for him to realise she was talking about Iago.

"I made sure of it."

A strange expression came over Corrin's face. It wasn't one of relief, or regret. It was as if she'd seen this coming, as if she'd known Iago's fate, and hadn't relished in it.

Corrin gave him a tight smile. "Did Sakura tend to you?"

"Yeah." Takumi nodded. He touched his shoulder lightly, pressed the bandages hidden beneath his shirt. "I was one of the first to get healed."

"I see." Her smile softened. "That's good."

Takumi wished he could see past her smile. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling when she looked at him. When she thought of his wounded shoulder, when she had seen him possessed and under someone else's control.

All he could see was her red, red eyes.

"Do you… remember much?" Takumi asked. He mulled over his words, feeling them out before he spoke. "When you were a dragon?"

Corrin's expression fell. "I can remember what I _felt_. Not much else."

He didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. She wouldn't remember the way he was stammering beneath her claw, the way he was desperately trying to profess his love for her.

He flushed just thinking about it. What he'd _almost_ said.

The words seemed to rise in his throat. They were alone. There was no better time to say it – to tell her.

He wanted to tell her.

He wanted to hold her. To always be with her. He wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up, the last one she spoke to before she fell asleep.

He wanted to know where he sat with her. What she felt about him.

He stood. "Corrin–"

"You know–"

They spoke at the same time, both cutting each other off.

"Sorry," Corrin said. "You go first."

Takumi burned. His throat burned. His cheeks burned with a heat he knew she could see. "No, i-it's nothing."

Corrin paused, pressed her lips together, before she spoke. "I talked with Felicia."

All Takumi's embarrassment drained from his body. "You did?"

He saw the way her face fell. The way she clenched her hands tightly into fists by her side. The way her shoulders trembled and the way she tried to shake it off.

He saw what she tried to keep from everyone else.

"What happened?" He stepped closer to her, gently touched her arm.

She dropped her eyes from his. "I don't know."

"Corrin…" Takumi caught her hand in his.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

She hated this. Hated the tightness in her throat. The burning of tears behind her eyes, the way she was an open book and appeared so _fragile._

It hurt.

She wished she hadn't brought this up. Wished she'd let Takumi speak.

When Takumi pulled her into his arms, Corrin decided that, maybe, it wasn't so bad. Her forehead pressed into the crook of his neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

He was warm. And somehow, things didn't hurt as much.

"I don't know," she murmured into his shirt. His long hair brushed her forehead. "Felicia… it didn't go well. She can't forgive me."

Corrin couldn't forgive herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her eyelids burned as tears built and built in her eyes.

Takumi didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

The wound still lingered but, at that moment, the pain had dulled. Takumi was like her own personal healer.

She chuckled at that thought.

"What?" Takumi looked down at her; she felt him move, felt the vibration as he spoke.

"Nothing," Corrin sighed in a soft breath. She pulled away from him and bore a gentle smile. A light had come into her eyes again. "I just feel like a got a whole heap of energy from you right now."

Takumi couldn't help the bubble of joy that grew inside him at her words. "I said you could rely on me."

She beamed at him. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a more thoughtful little brother." She turned to the door, not noticing Takumi stifle a flinch. "I'm going to go and talk with Xander and the others. You're welcome to join, if you want?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, only to see him frown.

"I'm coming," he said, folding his arms.

Corrin could've laughed. Sometimes, Takumi was so easy to read.

* * *

Despite saying that he was coming along, Takumi found himself watching from the sidelines as Corrin conversed with her Nohrian family. He stood with Ryoma and Silas by the castle wall, his arms tightly folded. He couldn't hear their conversation from here. He only caught a murmur of voices, sometimes a laugh.

A laugh he didn't recognise. Probably from the little sister.

Still, he frowned.

"…hasn't changed much since we were little." Takumi caught the conversation Ryoma and Silas were having. His attention piqued and, though he stared off at Corrin and her Nohrian family, he listened into the conversation close at hand.

"She's still as trusting and friendly as she was back then," Silas was saying.

Ryoma nodded, eyes cast to Corrin as he smiled. "You two seem to get along very well; it's clear when you stand in formation. She trusts you a great deal."

Silas' smile warmed. There was a light in his eyes that made Takumi's frown deepen. His stomach churned painfully, a building resentment for this Nohrian knight burning in his gut.

That was ridiculous. He didn't even know Silas.

"Maybe we haven't changed much since those days," Silas said. "Even now, we enjoy reminiscing about the old times in the fortress. We use to make paper swords and chase each other around, if you can believe it."

Takumi almost snorted. He couldn't imagine a tiny Corrin running around, long hair blazing behind her, as she terrorized her friend through the halls. Pointed teeth would flash in a wild grin as they skidded through the castle…

Actually, he could.

Ryoma smiled. "I can just picture the shenanigans you two must have gotten up to."

That made Silas laugh. "She wasn't allowed outdoors then, so we made do with what we had. I was just glad to have a friend. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have had one in that fortress."

Takumi found himself listening more and more as their conversation continued.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked. He spoke to the knight as if on equal grounds. As if he was just as curious about Corrin's childhood in Nohr as Takumi was.

Not that he would admit it. The idea of saying that stung like bile in his throat.

"Well," Silas said, casting his eyes to the expansive blue sky above them. He smiled softly as if reliving those memories. "The only reason Corrin and I met was because we were the same age; it was simply decided that we would be playmates for that reason. I was shy around strangers at that age, though – I spent our first afternoon together staring into space, not saying a word…" he chuckled. "All the while, Corrin talked up a storm. I guess she was eager to make a friend."

"She must have been relieved not to be so isolated anymore."

Silas nodded. "Looking back, I agree. She was so eager to talk that eventually, little by little, I opened up to her. Before I knew it, we were best friends."

"She still has that same persistence today," Ryoma noted. "She seems to be able to make friends with almost anyone."

"She really hasn't changed, despite all that's happened in the years since…" He turned his gaze back to Corrin, and a whimsical look came over his eyes. "Although, she's an adult now. She's become so beautiful…"

His words hung in the air for a moment before Silas realised with a start what he'd said.

"S-Sorry, Prince Ryoma! She's your sister– I shouldn't– um–!" he stammered, abruptly turning a brilliant crimson from his neck to his ears.

"That's all right," Ryoma chuckled. "I know how much she means to you."

Ryoma's collected reassurance did nothing to douse Silas' heated embarrassment. He stammered, unable to look at Ryoma, or Takumi for that matter. He quickly made an excuse to leave, something about tending to the horses, and stormed off.

A silence fell over Ryoma and Takumi. The younger prince scowled at Corrin as if she were the reason for his volatile discomfort. The tightness in his folded arms, the way he dug his fingers into his arms, he hadn't noticed how _obvious_ he was.

That is, until Ryoma said, "she is beautiful, isn't she?"

Takumi whipped his head to face his brother. "What?" His heart leapt in his chest. He blinked in shock as his mind spun in confusion. He couldn't understand the knowing smirk on Ryoma's face.

"Corrin. Don't you think she's beautiful?"

Takumi's mouth dropped open. His throat was dry. He couldn't swallow, and clamped his mouth shut. Blood drained from his face in panic as if someone had pulled a plug from beneath him.

He couldn't answer. The storm churning in gut gave him the urge to vomit. He'd never been more mortified in his life.

Ryoma's smile didn't fade. "You're in love with her," he said. Factually. Calmly. As if there was nothing wrong with Takumi falling in love with his – supposed – sister. Isn't that what everyone thought they were?

"She's our sister!" Takumi blurted. The words escaped him as violently as his stomach wished to heave. "I-I can't–"

"And if she wasn't?"

Takumi felt like he was drowning under all this confusion. He couldn't breathe, as if held under water, a black torrent of water that made him lose all sense of direction.

He could only gasp. "What?"

"Corrin is not related to us by blood," Ryoma said.

His words crashed over Takumi with a sudden realisation. "You _knew?"_

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, still wearing a knowing smirk. "So, you're aware of Corrin's parentage?"

"I-I only know she's not our sister–" Takumi shook his head. It was so sudden, so confusing. Ryoma had known all along? "How? How do you know this?"

"Father told me," Ryoma said. "He said that when Queen Mikoto came to Hoshido many years ago, she brought with her an infant she had given birth to in her homeland. That was Corrin."

Takumi only blinked in shock. "Then why– why did he make us believe she was our sister? That we were related? I don't understand."

"Because she was the child of the woman he loved," Ryoma said. "She meant as much to him as any of us did. To Father, Corrin was his daughter."

"And you knew this? All along? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was told because Father never wanted the truth of her birth to come between us. He never wanted Corrin to feel like he loved her any less than he did us. I was old enough to that I may have figured it out on my own regardless."

"And the others?" Takumi cut a glance to Corrin. His heart skipped. "Do they know?"

Ryoma shook his head. "I haven't told them as of yet. However, it may be time for them to know. It isn't just our blood that binds us together. What we have is stronger than that."

"Right." Takumi swallowed tightly.

"So, you are in love with her?" Ryoma probed again.

"Does it matter?" Takumi huffed – his voice cracked. It brought a burning flush to his cheeks. He felt like he was on fire. Burning from embarrassment, from having Ryoma know what he'd desperately wished to hide.

Ryoma laughed.

Takumi wished he could bury himself then and there.

"Then, it's probably a good idea that we tell her." He was still smirking. Soon, his smile faded into a look of seriousness as he continued. "I'll find Hinoka and Sakura. It's best we get this over with."

Takumi found himself nodding. His eyes found Corrin again across the yard.

He only hoped she'd take it well.

* * *

Corrin looked from one sibling to another as they sat in a meeting room in a strange silence. Hinoka and Sakura looked to Ryoma in confusion and concern. Takumi didn't meet anyone's eyes, and hadn't shifted from his spot besides Ryoma, not even glancing up at her when she entered.

Even Ryoma appeared serious. He was the only one standing, and cased his eyes between them, before settling on Corrin. It was jarringly different to the warm comfort she'd grown to love and expect. To come from speaking with her Nohrian siblings to _this_ only made her nervous.

"I think it's best if we cut to the chase," Ryoma finally said, breaking the stale silence that hung over them. "I'm bringing this up now because of all we've been through together. We've fought together. Built up a trust that's stronger than anything we've faced."

Ryoma paused. Something flickered behind his eyes – unease perhaps? It quickly faded.

"The bonds we have are stronger than blood," he said.

Corrin frowned.

"I say that because what binds us to Corrin _isn't_ our blood." He met her eyes. Despite what he was saying, there was a gentle warmth behind his eyes. A warmth that made her feel strikingly cold.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura stammered. She gripped her hands tightly together as she glanced between Ryoma and Corrin.

"What are you talking about?" Hinoka gaped. "Are you saying…?"

Ryoma nodded. "When Queen Mikoto arrived in Hoshido, she brought Corrin with her as an infant. She isn't our Father's – King Sumeragi's – child."

Hinoka and Sakura turned to Corrin.

She felt hollow. Confused. "I… I don't understand."

"Our father fell in love with your mother and decided to raise you with us as if you were his own. It wasn't long before he loved you as much as any of us," Ryoma said.

"How do you know this?" Corrin shook her head. She was numb, as if her mind was someplace else. She heard herself speak as if it were someone else.

"Father told me," Ryoma said.

"Then… it's true?" Hinoka glanced back to Ryoma. "She's not…?"

"He didn't want it to come between us," he explained. "Which is why I never said anything."

"Then why now?" Corrin blurted, making Sakura jump. They all turned to her, including Takumi, to see her stare down at her hands. They shook in her lap. "Why are you saying this now?"

Her voice faltered.

They weren't siblings.

King Sumeragi wasn't her father.

Yet he died for her. Knowing she was another man's daughter.

He'd done all that for her whilst knowing that.

Tears fell from her eyes as she blinked. They dropped from her chin to her lap and she gave no effort to fight them.

No.

That didn't matter.

"I love you all," Corrin said. "I care for you all so much." She raised her head, tears glistening in her red eyes. Her smile trembled and quivered as she spoke. "We may not be family, but you're all so precious to me."

Ryoma smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"M-Me too!" Sakura chimed, blinking back her own tears. She leapt to her feet and hurried over to Corrin, who stood and accepted her hug.

Takumi exhaled in relief. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"You've got that right," Hinoka agreed. She touched Corrin's arm in a light gesture.

Corrin stepped out of Sakura's hug and swiped away her tears. "I only have one question, though. If King Sumeragi isn't my father, then who is?"

"I'm afraid we can't help you there," Ryoma said.

Corrin pursed a smile. "Right. That'd be too easy." She sighed but quickly shook it off. "What made you decide to tell us now? Surely there have been other opportunities to bring this up?"

Corrin caught the minute glance Ryoma and Takumi shared, and raised an eyebrow. Takumi didn't meet her eyes.

"It felt like the right time to get the truth out in the open," Ryoma said. "With what lies ahead of us, now that we have an alliance with Nohr. It's best to have few secrets between allies."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me." She looked to each of them again, smiling gently, as warmly as if nothing had changed between them.

Nothing had changed.

Only, when she turned her gaze to Takumi, the depth of his smile made her pause.

She stifled the look of confusion that built on her face before it could show.

She'd discover the cause of this confusion, this emotion that lay inside her, another day.

* * *

There were three people Corrin sought out, and it didn't take long for her to find them. They always seemed to stick together, to find each other, as if something joined them together that no one could see.

Laslow gave Corrin a charming smile as she approached. "Well, if it isn't the lovely lady Corrin."

Selena scoffed.

Corrin smiled at his obvious flirtation. He hadn't changed at all. "I thought I'd find you three together." She nodded to Odin and Selena. "It feels like nothing much has changed."

"A _lot_ has changed," Selena huffed, and folded her arms tightly. She narrowed her eyes sharply at Corrin, studying her from head to toe. "It's about time."

"Have you come to ask about the Dark Arts?" Odin asked, striking a pose with his hand drawn before his face. "To learn of our heroic deeds?"

Corrin chuckled. "No, but I did come to speak with you all." Her smile fell a notch. "There's a lot I want to ask. Even more that I want to explain."

"You don't have to explain anything," Selena said, clicking her tongue. "You betrayed us for Hoshido. Whatever. I'm over it." She stuck her nose in the air, pointedly turning her gaze from Corrin.

"Now, now, Selena," Laslow chided, though his tone never shifted from its sing-song tune. "It won't do us any harm to humour Lady Corrin for a moment."

"Then I, Odin Dark, will be at your service!" Odin announced and grinned.

Selena huffed. "Fine. Then get on with it. I don't have all day."

She was as clipped as usual, Corrin noted. Maybe even more so, since Corrin's betrayal.

"I'm sorry," Corrin began. "After what happened… I couldn't side with Nohr again. I wanted to protect Hoshido. The people I hurt. I didn't want to make the same mistakes."

"We understand, Lady Corrin," Laslow said. "You wanted to change your fate."

Selena's glare faltered. Even Odin's face dropped. A silent understanding past over them for a moment.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you," Corrin said. "Betraying Nohr… was one of the hardest things I've had to do. After being sided with them for so long, it was torture to have to fight them. To fight you."

"Yeah, well, we're allies now. It's done." Selena pouted, but there was no heat in her tone.

"That doesn't change the fact that I hurt you."

"You did what you thought was right," Odin said. "We understand. So, cheer up! We don't blame you!"

"You should smile, Lady Corrin," Laslow said. "For I have longed to be graced with your smile since the day we parted. But, as I say, the sorrow of parting makes reunion all the sweeter, does it not?"

Corrin chuckled at the romantic lines she'd heard before, shaking her head. "I'm glad to have you all on my side again. I dare not think of where else my path may have taken me."

"I think we all share that feeling." Laslow nodded. His over-the-top charming smile faded to a genuine, soft smile.

Corrin returned a smile, before it fell. "There is something I wanted to ask you, though. After… after I died… what happened?"

She peered up at them, to see quick exchanges of glances. Their smiles had faded; Selena paled and stared at her feet. She hugged her arms tightly to her chest.

"Sorry," Corrin quickly said. "I shouldn't have asked."

Laslow strained a smile. "It's all right. It's just not the best of memories, that's all."

"It fell apart after you died on us," Selena said. "You just had to be the first to go, didn't you?"

"It… fell apart?" Corrin repeated. She looked between them, saw their ghostly expressions, the memories haunting behind their eyes.

"As you can imagine, without you, our masters were consumed with grief," Odin said.

Selene shook her head. "I've never seen Camilla so distraught."

Corrin's heart sunk into her stomach. An image flashed in her mind; so vivid, so strikingly clear it was all she could see.

Camilla charging forward with a battle cry of pain. A roar that tore through the room as she tore through her enemies. Her armour dripping with blood. Her axe spraying crimson in the air as it sliced through steel and flesh.

"Lady Elise refused to leave your side," Laslow said. His voice echoed in her ears, sounding far away. Corrin heard sobbing. Terrible, terrible sobbing. Gut wrenching howling and screaming as Elise doubled over by her side.

"We were surrounded." That was Odin. She could barely hear him now. A freezing pain cut through Corrin's chest. Sharp, cutting pain that had her grabbing for her skin to find the wound. She blinked at the courtyard dissolved into a throne room. Her mind spun. Her world spun.

A voice laughed in her ear.

 _"Don't you want to know what happened?"_

* * *

 **Don't you love cliffhangers?**

 **This is such a weird chapter. It's in pieces and a bit all over the place. I had to tie up a few loose ends (ha).**

 **There's so much I wanted to do in this chapter. Corrin's dialogue with her Nohr sibs being one of them. I wanted to have some interaction between the Hoshidan and Nohr royals too but that will come later, I guess?**

 **As this chapter reveals, I'm going to mess a little with takumi's s support. Now that they know they're not siblings.**

 **I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE IT.**

 **Patience. I need patience.**

 **Thank you all so so so much for your reviews! They fueled my desire to get this done and posted! I'll try to update often but Uni has started and that takes priority.**

 **It's probably a good thing I use writing to de-stress.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	32. The Scars We Hide

**Chapter 27: The Scars We Hide**

 **Also known as: Before the Fall**

* * *

A scream like she'd never heard burst Corrin's ears. Blood bubbled in her chest, pouring into her lungs, drowning her. The scream echoed through her. If it wasn't for the choking blood filling her lungs and throat, Corrin would've thought the gut-wrenching cry had come from her.

All she could feel was pain. Like a sliver of ice had been thrust through her heart, cold and burning.

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, couldn't force air into her lungs. It burned and burned and burned until she ached for it to end.

But it didn't.

She saw everything.

Figures cloaked in purple fire stormed the throne room. Their forms flickered in and out of sight

Elise was beside her. Her petite hands curled in the tattered remains of Corrin's cloak. She trembled, face pressed into Corrin's shoulder, as she wept and screamed. Horrid notes tore from her throat as she screamed her denial. No, no, no, no. This wasn't right. She can't be–

Despite the hand on her shoulder, the tentative pull from Xander, Elise didn't budge. Every sob, every cry shattered the calm they'd had seconds earlier. Leo could only stare. He could only watch the pool of crimson beneath her body grow.

He could only watch the tips of her hair dye red in her own blood.

Jakob was by his Master's side in a second. He took her wrist, fumbled over her gauntlet, the clasps, then her skin to find her pulse. There was nothing. He pressed harder.

Nothing.

He didn't have the strength to raise his head, lest he meet their eyes. He forced a stiff shake of his head, felt the wave of shock pass through the room.

Camilla was the first to react. She tore forward and cut an arch through her enemies. She stained her axe with their blood as she roared, as her veins coursed with fury. Beruka and Selena fell in beside her without a thought. Selena blinked back the threat of tears and covered Camilla's flank.

Her lungs may burn with a scream, but she had to fight. There was still air in her lungs. There was still blood in her veins.

She'd sworn to protect Camilla, not matter the cost.

There was no time to mourn as their enemies longed for blood. Blade already drawn, Xander met the rush of soldiers with Laslow and Peri seconds behind. Azura's song filled the air, a last attempt to do something, anything, to slow the advance of soldiers.

Arrows and magic cut across the room from every direction. Leo and Odin wove their magic in tandem as Niles picked off enemies from afar. Without blades of their own, they were easy targets. Silas and Gunter took to the front lines, with Charlotte and Benny backing them up. It was mayhem and yet they fought on.

They still had a sliver of hope until the first arrow struck. It came as a blinding light from deep within the enemy ranks. A flash of white, white light burst in a single flash, straight through Camilla's chest. The axe slid from her grip. She toppled, hair fluttering behind her, blood blooming across her pale skin.

Selena couldn't even scream. She had to react. Block incoming steel. Block, parry, attack. Her lungs burned. She burned.

A laugh spilled into the air amongst the screams. He forced it. Forced the smile, though he gained no reaction from his ghostly enemies. He danced and ducked beneath a blade, slicing through a tome in a single fluid movement. With every second moment, he glanced to Xander. Made sure to catch sight of his blond hair, the cut of his sword.

Laslow laughed, because he had to.

There was nothing else.

He couldn't laugh when Peri hit the ground. He couldn't force a word, a scream, a cry, from his throat. He roared. Ignored the pain when he caught a blade in his shoulder. Ignored the flash of magic dangerously close, felt the heat across his face. He was by her side in an instant. Fought off the soldiers enough to just glance at her – and saw the glaze over her eyes, frozen, wide open and unseeing. He looked up as a sword filled his vision. His own had dropped to his side, not enough time to block, to flinch.

A flash of darkness stole the sword from his enemies' grasp. He barely registered Xander's orders over the chaos.

"Fall back!"

Laslow tasted blood.

"We must regroup!"

They kept coming. Even as magic flashed around them. Even as the ground tore open and lightning arched across the room. Leo and Odin were being driven back, even as Nyx came to their aid. Niles shot arrow after arrow until he reached back to find his quiver empty.

Leo cut closer to Corrin. To Elise. He forced a glance back to them, to Camilla, and swallowed the burning bile that crept up his throat. He couldn't see the Hoshidan Prince across the room, but the flash of his arrows still remained. The air was alive with magic. The after effects of lightning, crackling over his fingers. The taste of soot and smoke in the clouded air.

It didn't matter how many they cut down. They kept coming.

They came in swarms. In numbers they couldn't handle, couldn't keep back.

They could only fight.

There was only so much they could do.

Leo's veins pulsed with magic as he cast spell after spell. He ripped up the ground beneath one soldier to have another take its place. A spell flared in his hand as Niles caught an arrow in his neck. His body shuddered as two more sunk into his chest.

Leo burnt the archers to little more than ashes. He turned – to see Odin's tome sliced in two. He sucked in a breath, willed his magic to obey him, even as his bones ached. A spark spluttered, not nearly quick enough.

There was a flash of crimson hair, an arch of steel, as Selena sliced her blade through the arm of the soldier. She thrust Odin back, took his place, jaw clenched. She was bleeding from her leg. A short glance revealed a flap of flesh torn from the muscle. How she was still standing, Odin didn't know. He limped over to Elise.

A flash of light sunk into his back. He heard a scream as he fell, one he'd never forget, one so familiar and chilling and all he could think of was failure. He saw Leo's eyes widen, the crackle of magic in his palm breaking.

He didn't see the moment a sword ran through Leo's gut. Brynhildr dropped as his legs slumped. Leo stared at the blade protruding through his gut, the gleaming silver between his own blood. He raised his eyes before his vision blurred, and saw her.

He reached out, magic still sparking over his fingers, before it faded. Before the sword retracted and he collapsed.

Xander saw it too late. Selena had fallen, caught as she made for Odin, an axe to her neck. He'd grit his teeth, turned from her, to see Leo collapse. He heard a horrid laugh from Laslow.

A pathetic laugh. Self-deprecating, drained of energy. The kind of laugh one gives when they know it's too late.

He was laughing even as he fell.

It was too late by then. Arthur and Effie lay on the ground by Elise, their blood undistinguishable. Keaton was riddled with arrows, only collapsing after he tore through six more soldiers, tearing limps and their heads from their bodies.

Nyx could've been a broken doll. Eyes wide and glassy, mouth open in a silent gasp.

Only, her head was skewed at a horrific angle.

Gunter and Jakob and Silas had stayed by Corrin to the last. Jakob lay feet from his master. Even as his eyes fluttered shut, he mouthed her name.

The last thing Xander saw was a flash of blinding light arching towards him. With pinpoint accuracy, it hit its mark and stopped his heart.

* * *

Corrin staggered from her vision the way one recovers from standing up too quickly. She swayed on her feet, felt a rush of blood to her head, saw the grass beneath her. She gasped, stared at Odin, Selena and Laslow, to see them staring back.

"Are you all right, Lady Corrin?" Laslow asked. His expression still solemn from their conversation, he studied her as she paled.

They hadn't seen it.

"You seem mighty pale," Odin noted. "As if you've seen a ghost."

Selena huffed. "Were you even listening?" She folded her arms, though the tightness of her words didn't match the dejection in her eyes.

Corrin's mouth dropped open. The words were there, the horrors she'd seen clawing up her throat. But she couldn't. She wouldn't say it.

She didn't want to bring those horrors back.

"Sorry," she forced. "I was lost in thought." She pulled a smile, one that felt so far away. She couldn't deny what she'd seen. What she'd just experienced.

What kind of black magic could do that?

And that voice.

" _Don't you want to know what happened?"_

Fear ran through her veins. She shivered in the warm, afternoon air. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Corrin looked to Odin. "D-Do you know where Leo is?" She cast her eyes over the courtyard, searching for blond, for his recognisable, dark armour.

"I believe he's at the mess hall," Odin said.

"Right." She had to stop herself from bolting in that direction. She had to appear normal. Put up a façade of a strong leader. One they could depend upon.

She cleared her throat. "I'll leave you to… to yourselves, then." She bit back a grimace and tore away from them. What a way to seem normal.

Corrin ignored the stares, the confusion in the trio's goodbyes, and made a beeline for the mess hall. She forced down the urge to run, keeping to a fast pace even as her muscles protested.

So much for rest.

Raised voices met Corrin as she stepped through the entrance. The warmth of the mess hall engulfed her as she stilled in the doorway, gaping at Leo and Takumi. The two Princes stood feet apart, the air charged between them. Leo glared down at Takumi, who puffed his chest and returned a scathing glare.

Leo scoffed. "You are so _arrogant_ ," he was saying, waving a pointed finger at Takumi, his finger centimetres from the Hoshidan Prince's chest.

"Me?! I'm not the one going around patronizing everybody!" Takumi spat. "You're the jerk!"

Corrin balked at them, mouth agape. It had been mere hours and they looked ready to tear each other's throats out. She looked to their retainers, who appeared to be in their own argument. Niles smirked as he said something to Oboro, who fumed, death written in her heated glare. She probably would've torn into him if Hinata wasn't holding her back.

Leo turned his nose up at Takumi in contempt, the way she'd seen people look in disgust at filthy beggars in the street. He then scoffed again, a faint bark of laughter. "Is that the best you can do? You sound like a whiny, little brat." Pointedly, Leo leant forward, revelling in his height advantage. "Just as expected from a pampered Hoshidan. You are truly insufferable."

Corrin made to step forward when Takumi bit back. "That's rich, coming from a reedy bookworm!" Anger built in his voice. Having Leo lean over him only made his emotions boil over. Corrin could see this quickly getting out of hand. She strode forward and grabbed Leo's arm.

"Leo," Corrin called, tugging him backwards a step. "I need your advice on something." Better to change the topic than attempt to diffuse their argument. If she said anything to that extent, it'd be like pouring water over an oil fire.

It'd only enflame the situation further.

Leo blinked at her, stunned, and silence dropped over them. Takumi gaped at her, at Leo, still fuming. He clenched his hands into fists.

Leo glanced back to Takumi and his expression soured. "Leo," she tried again, calling his name softly. He responded as she'd hoped, meeting her eyes once more. "I need your help with something. Please." She tugged on his arm gently. Batted her eyes. The urgency of her question, the fear stirring inside her, almost made her drag him out of the mess hall right then and there. But that would only raise more questions. More doubt. She couldn't let others know what she feared.

Corrin was surprised when Leo smirked. "Of course I'll help you, dear sister," he said, and Corrin became increasingly aware of Takumi's glare. "What do you need from me?"

This wasn't what she'd been aiming for, that was for sure, but she ran with it. The sooner she spoke to Leo alone, the better. "I need you to come with me." She gave his arm another tug. She stopped trying to entice his help with batted eyes and soft touches and let a thread of urgency show in her face.

"Please," she added under her breath so that only he heard.

All humour left Leo's face. "Of course."

Corrin nodded stiffly and led him from the mess hall without looking back. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to feel Takumi's stare. She'd have to come up with an excuse later. When it didn't feel like her heart was in her throat and everything she'd known was slipping through her fingers. She needed solid ground for a conversation like that.

She heard footsteps following her, Leo trailing just behind. He kept to her hurried pace as she scanned the courtyard, before leading him off to a secluded corner. He raised an eyebrow as they entered the shadow of the castle walls and found Nyx studying a tome in silence. She glanced up at them, sighed, and turned back to her tome.

"Nyx. I think I need your help," Corrin said, and flicked her eyes between Leo and Nyx. "I need the advice of someone well adverse in magic."

Nyx raised her eyes for a moment as if studying Corrin. The Princess wrung her hands, her entire body a bundle of nerves, before Nyx sighed heavily.

"What is it?"

"You and Leo are the best mages I know. I thought that if anyone had answers, it would be you two."

"Answers to what?" Leo asked. "You haven't explained yourself."

"Right. Um." Corrin blew out a puff of air, short and sharp. Her eyes fell from her allies, from the questions in their gaze. "What do you know of time travel magic?"

"Ridiculous." Nyx closed her tome with a snap. "If this is your solution then you have already failed." She turned to leave abruptly, her long, black hair swishing behind her like a dark cape.

"No, I'm not– I'm not trying to– _I think I've been cursed_ ," Corrin blurted, stumbling over her words, her panic rising in her throat. It was enough to make Nyx still, and turn back to her.

"Explain yourself."

"Corrin, what are you talking about? What curse?" Leo asked, brow furrowed in concern. She could see his mind ticking over, working something she couldn't see. "Is this about you transforming into a dragon?"

"No, that's because of my blood–" Corrin shook her head. That explanation could wait until later. "I think… I _know_ that time travel magic is real. It has to be. Because what happened to me… I can't explain it any other way." She met their eyes now, revealed the sadness, the truth in her eyes. It hurt to form these words, to try and explain it like this. As if everything that happened was the result of a curse. Some wicked magic.

"Are you saying you travelled through time?" Leo asked. He should have scoffed. Called her a liar, a traitor, insane. Instead, he just looked at her with concern that slowed her racing heart.

Nyx considered her for a heartbeat. "It's considered theoretically possible, but never has it been attempted. Even by the most gifted mage. To meddle with time and have it backfire could lead to disaster like no one has ever seen."

"I never would have thought it possible," Leo said. "But if you're saying you actually travelled through time…"

Corrin chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know if that's exactly what happened. It was as if time had reset itself. And it wasn't just me either." She didn't want to be the one to expose them but felt like she had to in order to be truthful. Leaving anything out could be the one thing that stops her from getting answers. "Laslow and Selena experienced it as well." She met Leo's eyes. "Odin too."

Leo's eyes widened fractionally. "Odin? He's never said anything to that effect."

Corrin lowered her gaze. "That's because… we've lived through this war before. He knew about King Garon, what he really was, but couldn't say anything. To speak out against the King like that would be…"

"Treason," Leo said.

"A death sentence," said Nyx.

"But _you_ could have said something." Leo studied her now, her pale complexion, the hurt he'd never realised before hidden in her eyes. Her crimson eyes slowly raised to meet his. "You could have told me. Any of us. If you knew what he was you could've helped us fight him."

"I tried, Leo," she said, her voice barely a whisper or a sob. "I really tried. And we did fight him. The first time. I joined Nohr. I returned to you. But King Garon's lust for power drove us into War with Hoshido." She shook her head, shook the tears from her eyes. "It ended in death. The death of Ryoma and Takumi." Her voice broke as she said their names. "I couldn't do that again."

Silence followed the realisation of what she said. Corrin's heart pounded, thundered away in her chest as the seconds ticked on. Fear brought tears to her eyes that she blinked away. She had to accept whatever response they gave to her. Regardless of how much it hurt.

But she couldn't stand the silence.

"I think someone did this to me," she said, the words coming out shakier than she wished. "That this is some curse, some kind of penance for what I did."

"Why are you so sure it's a curse?" Nyx asked.

Corrin met her eyes, wished Leo's silent gaze didn't hurt as much as it did. "I heard a voice. I saw something that should have been impossible." Her throat tightened. "I saw what happened after my death."

" _Your death?"_ Leo rasped. She still couldn't meet his eyes and only nodded.

"I have the scars to prove it." She rested a hand over her heart where thick scar tissue bloomed across her skin. "I died and woke up in Hoshido before the war had started. But today… I saw what happened. I heard a voice in my ears. _'Don't you want to know what happened,'_ and I saw it. I saw everyone die."

All energy left her voice. She spoke without life as if stating monotonous facts, as if it were a lie that this had affected her at all. The only flicker of emotion was in her eyes. Those crimson eyes that struggled to hold back tears.

"You are not cursed," Nyx said. The surety of her words made Corrin snap her head up. "If such magic had been placed over you, I would have surely been able to sense it. Magic that powerful is not easily hidden."

Slowly, Leo nodded. "I believe that as well. I can't feel any magic from you. Whatever happened to you, it's not a curse."

"You don't understand," Corrin sobbed, dragging in a tight breath. "I was there. I was really there. I had died but somehow I was back there and everyone was dying. I couldn't do anything." She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She batted them away, rubbed at them harshly with the back of her hands. "Whoever did that– what if they send me back? I can't– I can't go back."

She couldn't live with that. With this fear inside her. When she closed her eyes she saw their bodies. She tasted their blood on her tongue, heard Elise's cries, Jakob's defiant protests, in her ears. She heard the sickening sound of steel cutting through flesh, sinking through muscle and bone.

"You won't." Leo took her arm, brought her closer. He caught her chin, tilted her face up so she met his eyes, so she couldn't look away as he spoke. "I know that because you're here. If whoever did this – that bastard – wanted to send you back, they would've done so already." A sob escaped Corrin. Her lips trembled, and when she blinked, tears cut down her cheeks. But she didn't look away. "It was fate that gave you a second chance. Magic, time travel, a curse, damn it all. It was fate."

Corrin sniffled and nodded, Leo still holding her chin. Fate. That was something she could accept. When she did, everything softened. She relaxed, found it easier to breathe, found her tears drying. Leo dropped his hand and stepped back from her. She swiped at the remainder of her tears and gave Leo and Nyx a gentle smile.

"It was fate," Corrin said. Not a curse. Fate. "Certainly sounds better than a curse."

* * *

Corrin returned to the mess hall late that night to find it almost empty. It had taken her the rest of the evening to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow. At dawn, they were set to leave for the bottomless canyon, where Corrin would explain what they were to do. Their weapons were sharpened, arrows restocked. Rations for the journey were packed and divided up along with salves and staffs for the healers. Corrin had run from place to place. She tried to build moral, checking in with each of her allies. There was still tension between the Hoshidans and Nohrians, but it was slowly melting. They'd gotten to the stage of forced smiles and grunts of 'hello', but nothing more.

It was a start, at least.

Corrin stepped into the mess hall, into the lingering warmth and fading light of the lanterns. She'd be lucky if there was any food still left in the kitchen, sighing at the thought. She could probably dig something up to put together, but her energy was waning. Her stomach grumbled in protest of a long wait for food.

She jumped when a head poked out from the kitchen, then brightened when she saw Silas' smile. "Hey, Corrin. Here for dinner?"

"Yes," Corrin sighed in relief. "Please tell me there's some food left." She trotted over to him, giving a scant wave to Hana and Subaki dining in the corner. Mozu sat across from Hayato by the door, both tucking eagerly into their dinner.

Silas chuckled. "Go sit down; I'll make you something." He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Corrin standing alone. She quickly sat down at the nearest table and relished the burning relief in her feet. After running around all day, her feet ached. She definitely deserved a long, hot bath after this. Her back to the door, Corrin leant her arms on the table and rested her head. She'd shut her eyes for what felt like seconds when someone sat across from her.

 _Silas couldn't be done that quickly, could he?_ Corrin raised her head slightly with that thought, to see Takumi watching her. She jolted upright. A flush coursed over her cheeks. Whether it was because he was gazing at her so intently or because she'd been caught slouching so shamefully, she didn't know.

"Good evening," she said, relieved she didn't stumble over her words. There was something about the way he was looking at her that sent a flutter through her heart. _Calm down. It's just Takumi._ And yet, things felt different between them. As if the very air he breathed had changed, as if a fire had been lit inside him. It smouldered behind his eyes, a warmth that was drawing her in, a warmth so tantalising, so confusing, it made her want to study it more. She wondered how deep it ran.

Takumi hummed a reply and nursed the drink before him on the table. A sweet scent filled her nose, a strange scent that was faintly familiar, but she couldn't place. He watched her over the rim of the mug as he drank. The dark liquid sloshed over his bottom lip, and he caught it with his tongue, a slow drag of it over his lips. Corrin snapped her eyes away, feeling strangely warm. _Must be the heat from the kitchen,_ she told herself, though her heart said otherwise.

"Sorry about earlier," Corrin said, and forced herself to turn back to Takumi. She couldn't act this way around him. Like walking on eggshells. That wouldn't be right. Wouldn't be fair. Just because they weren't siblings didn't mean anything had to change. But she'd spent so long suffering under the guilt of making her family suffer that she felt numb at the prospect that there was nothing that tied them together.

She wanted something to tie them together, Corrin realised with a start. She wanted to be something to Takumi. Before, she was his sister. Now, she didn't know where they stood.

He was still watching her. Silently. He hadn't said a word since he'd sat down, though his eyes never left her. There was something about his gaze, something about the way the light caught in his eyes, that made her frown. And there was that smell… Takumi took another, slow drink from his mug and it clicked.

"What are you drinking?" Corrin asked, noticing the drowsy blink Takumi gave her. "Where did you get that?"

He glanced down at his mug, turned it in his hands. "That smug archer gave it to me." His voice sounded fainter than usual, his words pressed together, slurring into each other.

"Niles?" Corrin gaped. "Please tell me it wasn't Niles."

Takumi shrugged, and Corrin knew she was right. She snatched the mug off Takumi when he drew it to his mouth again. He didn't protest, only watched her silently. She gave the mug a whiff and grimaced.

"This is brandy," Corrin huffed. "It's alcohol." She raised an eyebrow at Takumi, who seemed less than bothered. The alcohol had given his cheeks a warm flush, the drowsy look in his eyes. Was it also responsible for the intent in his eyes? The way he watched her continually, like something he never wanted to forget the sight of?

She inwardly shook that thought away. That was _not_ the way he was looking at her. He was just drunk.

"I can't believe you drank something Niles gave you," Corrin sighed. "Nohrian alcohol is different from Hoshidan sake. How much did you drink?" She studied him, noted the way he sat straight, unswaying and steady. "I hope it won't affect you tomorrow."

Takumi huffed, and sat his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. He still watched her, their eyes meeting over his hand. She wondered if he was being purposely difficult when Silas stepped from the kitchen, plate in hand, a simple dish of vegetables and rice strewn together. He eyed Takumi as he presented the dish to Corrin.

"Sorry, it's nothing fancy," Silas said with a bashful chuckle.

"No, it's fine," Corrin said. It was better than the dried meat and hard bread they'd have to subside on for the next few days. "Thank you." She flashed him a smile and eagerly tucked in. "It's really good. Thank you, Silas."

He flushed at her praise, still smiling. "It was nothing, really. I want to support you any way I can."

"You didn't have to make this for me, but you did. It's not _nothing."_

Silas positively beamed at her words. Corrin chuckled at the sight, and almost choked on her rice when something pressed against her leg. Something warm and solid – her eyes shot to Takumi. He was still watching her, nothing telling in his eyes. Nothing to show that he was the one who had pressed their leg against hers, though it could be no one else.

"Something wrong?" Silas asked. He glanced between them, unable to see that beneath the table, Takumi gave her foot a nudge with his. The length of their lower legs were pressed fully together. Corrin swallowed thickly. The ball of rice in her throat slid down painfully slow.

"No," Corrin croaked. She snapped her attention back to her meal and shoved a forkful of rice and beans into her mouth. Silas blinked at her for a second before seating himself beside her. She forced a smile at him before concentrating on her food, counting every chew. Not the press of Takumi's leg against hers.

Silas made small conversation with her, and she felt bad that she was purposely shovelling food into her mouth when it was her turn to answer. It wasn't Silas she had a problem with. It was Takumi's strange behaviour that was spinning her mind. He continued to sit across from her, silent, though now that they had extra company, he would only glance at her from time to time. She would've thought he had something to say if he wasn't being so silent. He hadn't even mentioned her and Leo. He hadn't mentioned anything at all.

Corrin was glad when her plate was empty and she stood, only to have her plate, and Takumi's cup, swiped away from her.

"I'll wash these up," Silas said cheerfully, and Corrin could've throttled him. Instead, she smiled, thanked him, and watched him dash to the kitchen. It was then that Corrin realised the mess hall was dreadfully silent. In fact, she and Takumi were the only two still there. She whirled and made for the door. It wasn't her intent to run from Takumi, but he was drunk. Unpredictable. She was a step away from the wedge of darkness beyond the door when Takumi grabbed her arm.

His grip wasn't hard or painful but Corrin winced. Her breath caught in her throat. Something told her to pull away, his grip was loose enough that she could shake him off, but she turned. She found Takumi not a foot from her. She could smell the brandy in his breath. She felt it across her cheek.

"Corrin…" His voice was breathy, deeper than usual. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she found herself seeking out his eyes, the warmth she knew would be waiting for her there. She stepped back, if only to have room to breathe, and her back hit the wall. Takumi matched her step with his own. His hand ghosted across her hip. She barely felt it through her tunic and yet her skin buzzed anyway.

Corrin's mind span. She wanted to shove him away, to make for the door or call out for Silas but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Takumi wasn't doing anything inherently wrong, yet her nerves were screaming. Her pulse spiked when his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her tunic and brushed her skin. Takumi leant closer, dipping his head towards her. He swept his thumb over her hip as his fringe tickled her cheek.

She didn't know what he was doing. She didn't know what _she_ was doing. All she could see was his eyes, the heat behind them, the blur of the alcohol. She wasn't breathing. He was closer still, seeing only her, and the back of her head smacked against the wall.

"Corrin?"

She thrust Takumi away from her at Silas' voice, a second before he peeked out from the kitchen. Takumi stumbled back, wobbled, and fell on his backside, dazed. He blinked up at her, the alcohol dulled his mind enough that he didn't even register shock. Silas stared at her, at Takumi on the floor.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Corrin flushed. "No," she croaked. "Nothing happened."

She turned and bolted from the mess hall into the darkness beyond.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your sweet, sweet reviews! They fueled this chapter, which I hope isn't too messy. I always, always smile whenever I get a review! I'm so glad that people enjoy my story and read my writing. It's so nice to get a response!**

 **This chapter was another tying-up-loose-ends kind of chapter. There were a few things I needed to get out of the way before they head to the bottomless canyon. That's going to be a lot of fun and pain to write. I've got lots planned for it!**

 **At least there was no cliffhanger this time. Ha.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	33. The Fall

**Chapter 28: The Fall**

 **Also known as: Alone**

* * *

Corrin lived it again in her dreams. That desperate fight for survival that ended in screams and blood. She saw it again as if through a stranger's eyes. She tasted their blood on her tongue, heard their cries in her ears and could do nothing about it. She woke with a scream in her throat. A blistering pain rippled across her chest. She yanked down the neckline of her nightgown expecting to see blood, to see a puckered wound weeping on her chest. She sucked in a ragged breath at the sight of that accursed scar. Her skin was slick with sweat, not blood. Her heart was still beating. She was still alive.

Corrin swept from her bed as her lungs struggled for air. She paced the room, her toes digging into the plush carpet, before tearing for the door. It swung open with a crash and she descended the stairs in a flurry, ignoring the biting cold that enveloped her. Her silken nightgown clung to her skin by the layer of sweat glistening on her skin. She ignored the cold, her lack of attire, and ducked into the castle.

Her feet drove her forward on instinct, slapping against the cold tiles as she hurried down the hall. Tears pricked her eyes. They blurred the torches hanging on the wall into blinding light that stung. Corrin breathed the cold air and stilled before his door. A sliver of darkness ran beneath the wood. Her heart stammered in her chest as her stomach sunk. He was asleep. Her hands clenched to fists by her side as she flushed. Of course he was asleep. There wasn't a flicker of light in the sky, being hours before dawn. She'd been an idiot to come here.

Her sniffle cut the silence, and she stepped back from his door abruptly. She knew what this would look like if someone saw her. Crying in front of his door this late at night… she could just imagine the rumours that would follow. That is, if people knew they weren't siblings.

Did people know? She had no idea. She didn't care. She couldn't think of anything other than she didn't want to be alone. She longed for his comfort. For the understanding they'd shared, for the words he'd say, simple and curt and everything she'd need to hear. Her face scrunched with tears as her lips trembled.

She _was_ an idiot to come here. He deserved whatever sleep would come to him, not being woken up because she'd had a nightmare. How stupid that sounded now she thought about it. How stupid she felt. The idiocy of it all brought tears to her eyes, brought a sob to her throat. It escaped despite how tight her throat was, despite how hard she tried to stifle it. His door clicked open.

Corrin's eyes shot up to his. She blinked, and tears slid down her cheeks, slowly, obviously, pausing at her jaw only to drop soundlessly to her feet.

"Corrin?" Takumi inched his door open wider. He stood before her, long hair undone and spilling over his shoulders, blinking blearily as if freshly awoken. The confusion on his face melted into concern as he studied her face, the tears she fought back, only to give up and let them fall. She dropped her gaze from his. Her lips pursed together in a fine line to stop them trembling. She couldn't say anything. She didn't need to. Takumi took her hand and drew her into his room.

Takumi pulled the door shut behind her and went to light a candle that sat on a little dish on his table. It cast a warm glow over the room that only made Corrin feel colder. She found herself following that light, and dropped into a chair without any prompting. She clasped her hands together on her lap, felt the soft silk against her skin, and wished she'd taken a moment to grab her cloak.

Corrin snapped her eyes up when a blanket was draped over her shoulders. Takumi gave her the briefest of smiles and drew a chair up so that when he sat, their knees almost brushed. He was close enough that she could whisper, that she didn't have to fight the tightness of her throat to get the words out loud enough for him to hear. She looked to the space between their knees, unable to find her voice.

"You had a Nightmare?"

She nodded. His voice was so soft, so gentle and understanding, it was getting harder and harder to speak as her throat clenched. Like an invisible claw around her throat. She sucked in a harsh breath. "You were possessed." The words hurt. Burned as they passed through her throat. She lifted her eyes to his and blinked as her tears fell. "A hollow puppet. There was nothing left of you." Somehow, her hands found his face. She was leaning forward, cupping his cheeks in her hands, studying his eyes. "I couldn't do anything."

Takumi placed a hand over hers, and leant into it. "I'm here. I'm okay."

She bit her lower lip as it trembled, and nodded. "I was so scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You can't say that."

"I'll say it as many times as it takes. I'll say it over and over again until you believe it. I'll say it enough to make it true."

She shook her head, almost smiling at his stubbornness, though it quickly faded. "Don't say that." The words struggled out her throat. "What if I get my hopes up? What if I believe you and then it all falls apart? I can't believe it'll be fine. I can't. I've had my hopes shattered too many times already."

"You won't lose me," Takumi said again. There was such certainty in his voice that she wanted to believe him, despite the pain in her heart, despite her memories, her nightmares, telling her otherwise.

"You don't understand. I have nightmares where you… you're too far gone. I have nightmares that you've come to kill me, to make me pay for everything I've done." She didn't know why she was saying this, why she was revealing the depths of her nightmares to him now. The words spilled out with her tears and she didn't stop them. "I have to fight you. But I can't. I can't do that – I can't kill you. I give up and let it happen. I let you… I let you kill me." She shook her head again, her hands dropping from his face. He caught them on her lap.

"Corrin," Takumi began, drawing her eyes back to his. "If there was ever a time in which I raised my hand against you, I'd _want_ you to kill me." He squeezed her hands as shock registered across her face. "I can't bear the thought that I'd ever harm you."

"I-I couldn't–"

" _Please."_ The pain in his eyes cut through her heart. She went to shake her head, words failing her, and he pressed his forehead to hers. His fringe graced her cheeks, strands of his long hair falling between them. "If you have to kill me to stop me, do it. I don't want to be the one to end your life, nightmare or not."

"Takumi–" his name broke on her lips as a sob. Her eyes fluttered shut, blocking out the painful burning behind them. He did the same as their breaths mingled in the silence. "I could never…"

 _I love you too much to do that._

That realisation came as a start and bloomed so suddenly in her chest that she couldn't stop the tears that followed. She sobbed quietly, their foreheads pressed together, his hands holding hers. It was painful to breathe, her lungs seizing in gasps of cold air. She felt Takumi shift, felt the brush of his hair against her cheek as he moved, and then the soft press of something to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, to find Takumi brushing away a tear with his lips.

Her heart caught. It throbbed painfully, fully aware of why it hurt, of this feeling coursing through her. It made the tears come faster. She leant into him as he thumbed away the tears on her right cheek, kissing away the ones on her left. She didn't know how something so soft, something so loving and gentle, could hurt so much. Every press of his lips, every touch of his thumb, drew a sliver of ice through her heart. It was so warm and so cold at the same time.

"Don't leave me," she breathed as he kissed her cheek again and again. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't." Another kiss. Another press of his lips to her cheek. "I won't ever leave you." She squeezed her eyes shut at the stab of pain from his words. She thought back to that other time, to the hatred that burned inside him towards her. He'd screamed of her betrayal. He'd fought against her until he couldn't fight any more. She saw that final moment again. When he was no longer himself. When there was nothing left of him except pain and death.

No. That wasn't him. The Takumi she knew, the Takumi she loved, sat across from her now, kissing away her tears. Her sobs faded, and she drew herself back to look into his eyes. Somehow, she managed a smile. She noted the burning flush on his cheeks, the way he struggled to meet her gaze.

"Thank you," she said. It hurt to smile, and it fell from her face. The emotions tearing through her veins were still raw. Her eyes stung, throat burning from her sobs. She felt like fragile glass, barely holding itself together despite the fractures spread across its surface. One touch and she would surely break and shatter for all to see.

Takumi's thumb lingered on her cheek. "Are you all right?"

Honesty got to her before she could speak, before she could form a lie, and she shook her head. She knew that if she left, if she found herself in the silence of her room again, it would all come crashing back down.

"Can… can I stay here tonight?"

The hand on her face stiffened before it dropped away.

"Wh-What?" Takumi sat straighter, as if a rod had been inserted where his spine was. He glanced to his bed, to her, mouth agape. He blushed furiously, despite the pain in her eyes and the complete innocence of her question. He swallowed thickly. Corrin looked away from the obvious discomfort she saw.

"Sorry," she croaked. "Forget it." She'd only meant that she didn't want to be alone, not really thinking. Of course he'd be discomforted in sharing his bed with her. They weren't siblings. Not anymore. "I'll go."

"Corrin–"

"It's fine. I'll let you sleep." She knew she wasn't going to get any. She knew that if she let him speak, he wouldn't deny her. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he was still holding her hand. She stood, and turned her back to him. "I'll see you in the morning."

She was out of his room, the door shutting behind her, before he could find the words to answer her. He dropped his head into his hands, silencing a groan of anguish that she didn't hear.

Corrin leant against Takumi's door for a breath before she noticed the figure watching her from down the hall. She jolted, whipping her attention to them, before realising who it was and sighing. Of all people who could've seen her leave Takumi's room this late at night, she was glad it was Kaze. She strode over to him, forcing the embarrassed flush from her cheeks.

"Kaze? What are you doing here?" She glanced behind him, then down the corridor she came, making sure they were alone. She drew her arms around herself in the cold, and Kaze held out her cloak. She stared down at it. Slowly, it clicked, and she stole it from him with a glare. "You were watching me?" How else had he known she'd left her chamber without her cloak? How else would he know where she was, where to wait for her?

"My apologise, Lady Corrin," Kaze said with a light chuckle. She fumed, and drew the cloak over her shoulders. "I assure you that I wouldn't have followed you if I weren't under orders."

Orders? The only one he'd listen to over her was… "Ryoma. He asked you to watch me?" She sighed, and made for her room. Kaze fell into step beside her. "Since when?"

"This morning."

"Because of our new allies?"

"Because he cares about you."

Corrin breathed a puff of air as they stepped out into the courtyard. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and watched her breath plume in the cold. "You won't tell Jakob about this, will you?" She could hear his protests already.

Kaze chuckled. "You have my word."

Corrin pursed her lips into a semblance of a smile.

Even in the comfort of her quarters, sleep didn't come easy. Fear gripped her like a cold blanket, rising up every time she closed her eyes. She fought the fear, she fought sleep, until she couldn't any longer and let her dreams claim her.

The morning that followed couldn't come soon enough. Corrin woke before dawn, her mind a mess, and made herself busy by readying her armour. She was fully dressed and painfully awake when Jakob came at first light. She answered the knock on her door knowing it was him, though she hadn't expected the frown that marred his features.

"Is something wrong, Jakob?" Corrin asked as he stepped into her chamber. He sighed roughly, straightened his back and gave her a dutiful smile.

"Not at all, milady," he said. "Though I haven't seen hide nor tail of Felicia in days. I can't image where she'd be, skirting her duties like this."

Corrin stiffened, picking at a nick in her armour with her fingernails. "Felicia… quit."

"Quit?"

"Yes. She's… no longer fighting with us."

Jakob scoffed. "She can't simply quit – it's unheard of! And where would she go? I doubt there are many that would take her in."

"Sorry." Corrin plopped down on the edge of her bed with a heavy sigh. "It's my fault."

"It is most certainly not. She is just as impulsive and ridiculous as her sister. Let me find her. I'm sure I can talk some sense into her."

"No, Jakob," Corrin huffed, the air draining from her lungs. "She left because of me. I told her."

Jakob stilled, the frustration falling from his face. "Milady…"

"I guess she couldn't stand being around the one who caused her sister's death. Especially now that she knows it could've been prevented." Corrin forced a smile, stood from her bed. "Let's talk of something else. You brought some tea?" She nodded to the tea tray and made a show of reaching for it as if to pour it herself.

"Allow me." Jakob was by her in an instant, the teapot drawn from her hands soundlessly. Corrin smiled knowingly and sat, allowing Jakob to fuss over her tea and breakfast, rather than the fate of Felicia. The morning seemed to drag on, but soon Corrin and her allies stepped from the Astral Plane, into the darkness of the Bottomless Canyon's outskirts.

The sky crackled above them as it always did. Light and darkness bled together in a swirl of scarlet and blues. The air was charged with lightning and nerves, a sickly anticipation that worked its way into their ranks. Corrin greeted her allies with smiles, quashing her trepidation, as they headed for the edge of the canyon. There, she would tell them what they were to do. She only hoped they would follow.

Corrin caught Takumi's eyes across their group, and gave him a small smile. He returned it, then answered something Oboro said to him. He seemed fine since last night. No trace of a hangover, no awkwardness from their meeting. She hadn't let herself think about what had happened that night. He was drunk. That was all. The rest… She tore her eyes from him to see the rickety rope bridge that hung over the canyon. Their army stilled, gaze following her as she stepped forward. She let her eyes follow the wedge of darkness that split the ground.

Ryoma came up beside her. "The skies above Hoshido and Nohr are changing."

"It seems like the time has come." Xander stood on her other side, eyes on her, waiting. "Corrin, what is our next move?"

Corrin drew forward, her fingers gracing the bridge's rope, before she turned and faced her allies. She scanned them. Hoshidan, Nohrian. No. For a long time now, that hadn't been what separated them. It'd had been who _knew_ , and who didn't. Those who understood, and those who questioned. She looked to them now. The allies that knew what lay ahead, the ones who would follow her despite what she was about to ask them to do.

Jakob and Kaze, never far from her side, gave her a nod. She looked from them to Silas, who pursed a smile. Azura met her gaze, eyes impassive, and she, too, nodded. Kaden flinched beneath the roar of thunder, fur standing on edge, as Keaton stood beside him, grinning. The darkness and foreign weather didn't seem to bother him at all. Corrin looked from them to Saizo and Kagero, in their place beside Ryoma. Gunter stood not far off. The trio from Nohr, Laslow, Selena, and Odin, each looked to her with memories behind their eyes. Leo and Nyx both looked to her with unquestioning eyes. She knew they had her back and would follow regardless of what would come. And then…

Corrin met Ryoma's eyes. He smiled warmly, confidently, and with a nod they shared, she knew what she had to do. "Now… we jump off this bridge. We have to reach the bottom of the canyon to continue."

"Corrin, it's the _Bottomless_ Canyon!" Takumi balked. He cut forward, fear flashing behind his eyes. "By definition, we can't reach the bottom! You're asking us to– to kill ourselves!"

To hear this from Takumi, of all people, dropped her heart into her stomach. Last night he'd said he'd never leave her, kissed away her tears with such tenderness, such kindness, and now he stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. She'd never thought of continuing this without him. She needed him there, beside her, not just because he wielded one of the divine weapons they needed.

She'd never thought she'd have to fight this without him.

"You won't find death at the bottom," Corrin said. "I can't explain now – not up here – but I need you to trust me." She saw the confusion in Takumi's eyes, the doubt, and turned her gaze from him to the rest of her allies. She met their eyes, one by one, and couldn't help but wonder who would desert her, and who would follow. "If you only knew why I've been fighting… but if I say anything…" Corrin huffed. "I'm sorry. I haven't been able to be truthful to you all."

Azura came up beside her. "Corrin, you know you can't say anything. If you do, the curse…"

Xander frowned, looking between the two. "What curse? What is she talking about?"

"If I speak the truth here, and not down below…" She'd never wanted to think about it, but said it now. "A curse will trigger and I'll… vanish. I'm sorry. I know that would be the easiest way to convince you all, but I can't. I need to finish this. With my own hands. I understand your doubt, if you won't follow me. I won't force you to. Anyone that wants to back out now can do so freely." Corrin smiled as she said that, smiled through the pain that bloomed in her chest. Confusion rippled through her allies. Questions and murmurs filled the air, glances exchanged between her allies. Corrin watched them all, wondering who would leave.

Was she asking too much?

"I'll follow you." Ryoma stepped forward, clasped a hand to her shoulder. She looked to him, matched his smile, felt the confidence in his words.

"As will I." Xander followed suit and nodded, before casting a glance back to their siblings. "If we had any doubt, none of us would have come here."

"That's right!" Elise beamed, and ran up to Corrin. "I already told you I'm going to follow you, wherever you go!"

"My darling Corrin, you didn't think I'd leave you after all this?" Camilla cooed. She sauntered up with a smile, Selena and Beruka trailing behind.

Leo shook his head, despite the smile on his face. "You truly are an idiot. All you have to do is ask, and we'll follow you. We've come this far." Niles and Odin stepped up with him.

Corrin smiled at them now. Her siblings from Nohr, the one's she'd betrayed, were on her side. They would follow her.

"I'm not letting you do this without me," Takumi huffed, folding his arms defiantly. "If you want me to jump off this canyon, fine. _I'm not going to be beaten by some Nohrians."_ He said that last part under his breath, a hiss that the wind stole as soon as it was said.

"M-Me too!" Sakura chimed. She gripped her staff tightly, hung close to Takumi. "I trust you, Corrin. I'm coming too."

"That's settled, then!" Hinoka clapped Sakura and Takumi on the back as she smiled. "I guess all that's left is to jump!"

A cheer swept through their soldiers. From Keaton and Kaden to Mozu and Hayato, all nodded, all would follow.

"Corrin, I think we should hurry," Azura said, her eyes drawn to the depths of the Canyon. "I sense something… strange down below."

Corrin nodded, and turned to her allies. "It's time to go, everyone! Jump down into the canyon! This is our first step to peace!"

Without another word, without any doubt, her allies leapt into the darkness. Xander and Ryoma were first, with Azura and their retainers right behind. Elise smiled brightly to Sakura, who stammered a cheer, and they too were gone. Leo nodded to his retainers, not a shred of doubt in his eyes, and they followed. Camilla, then Hinoka… Selena, Beruka, Azama, Setsuna… Keaton and then Kaden, hooting loudly as he careened into the canyon. That made Corrin smile. Kaden always seemed to find enjoyment in everything.

Rinkah, Hayato and Mozu quickly followed. Orochi, Shura and Reina were right behind. Corrin nodded to Jakob, Kaze and Gunter, who readied themselves at the edge. Takumi caught her gaze, his retainers by his side. There was something in his eyes she couldn't place. Not doubt, not confusion, though there were certainly lingering questions. She almost went to ask him what was wrong when he turned and leapt into the canyon. He disappeared with Hinata and Oboro close behind. Corrin stilled by the edge when Scarlet stepped up beside her.

She was fiddling with a flower, and pinned it to her chest plate. It had large white petals, a small ring of crimson around its centre.

"What's that, Scarlet?" Corrin asked, studying the simple flower adjourning her armour.

"Oh… it's a custom among the knights at Cheve," Scarlet laughed. "Whenever one faces some monumental event, it's tradition to pin on a flower." She grinned brightly, flashing a smile. "You're pretty special, Corrin. Getting everyone to follow you like this." She paused, then chuckled. "But… you're not quite as special as Ryoma!" She then leapt into the canyon with a hoot, with only Corrin left to follow. She swallowed a tight breath and forced herself off the ledge.

It wasn't the first time Corrin found herself falling, careening down at a blinding speed, as rocks sped past close enough to touch. Though, if Corrin reached out and skimmed her fingers down the wall, she'd surely lose them.

The cliffs rose and rose and rose around her, and a voice boomed through the darkness.

"I AM THE FORGOTTEN DRAGON."

It echoed through the air, through Corrin, reverberating through her chest and lungs. A figure was falling beside her, cloaked in shadow. Her breath caught, fear clawing at her heart.

The voice sounded again, this time right beside her. "THE BETRAYED KING. THE ENTOMBED GOD."

Corrin was frozen, falling beside this figure, this shadow. They reached a hand out to her, and Corrin recoiled, wishing to flee, panic surging through her veins. This wasn't right. This had never happened before. And she was trapped. Walls of cliffs surrounded her on every side. She couldn't push off the wall, couldn't duck or run or attack, with the figure just out of range.

"IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF VALLA. I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH."

There was a flash of heat, a surge of flames. They burst around Corrin, burst off her, and flung her head over feet. A scream tore from her at the heat, the burning pain. She scanned the cliffs above them, the rushing air, the figure falling above her.

"Who is that?!" Scarlet cried, craning her neck to see the figure. She was falling beside Corrin now, having been thrust downwards by the explosive burst of magic.

"I don't know! This didn't happen last time!"

The figure was silent, a wave for flames building in its hand. It reached out again, Corrin braced herself for the heat and pain–

"Corrin, watch out!" Scarlet yanked Corrin's cape, jerking her behind the crimson knight, as magic coursed towards them. A flash of light brightened the canyon, blinding Corrin. White petals scattered around them, lost in the darkness as the light faded. The world surged around them, tumbling and tumbling, ears ringing, head throbbing, before everything stopped.

There was grass beneath her. Soft and lush, Corrin dug her fingers into the ground as she righted herself. Her head ached. No, her body ached. Her chest plate was singed, dark soot coating her front. She touched it lightly, then shot her head up and spied Scarlet lying beside her. Corrin scrambled over and the air died in her lungs. Scarlet's chest plate was ripped open. Flesh burnt and tore and bleeding beneath.

"Scarlet?!" Corrin cried, pressing down on the wound with her hands. Her palms sank into the blood; it seeped through her fingers. She pressed harder. Her hands slipped over one another, over the sticky mess of blood. It wasn't stopping. Was she not pressing hard enough? Was she doing it wrong? What could she do? Corrin wasn't a healer. She'd never had a gift for magic, though now she wished she'd studied it more. She didn't know what to do.

Corrin shook her head and thought hard. Pulse. She needed to find a pulse. With one hand still pressed to the wound, Corrin fumbled for Scarlets wrist. She touched the cold metal of her gauntlets, left a trail of blood behind on the already crimson armour. Not her wrist, then. Neck. She probed and felt around Scarlet's neck, unsure what she was looking for. Her touch left streaks of blood across Scarlet's pale skin.

She felt nothing. That was when she looked into Scarlet's eyes. "No–" They were open. Glassy. Unblinking and unseeing. "This can't be… Scarlet! Answer me, Scarlet!" Corrin's hands left her throat, left the wound, and grabbed her shoulders. She gave the knight a shake. Her head rolled aimlessly. "You can't die now…" Tears were falling. Her hands trembled. She swiped away a tear, leaving a line of blood on her cheek. "You can't give up… Scarlet…"

Corrin's fingers gripped the edge of Scarlet's armour. They bit into the cold metal, tighter and tighter, as Corrin sobbed. "Oh, Scarlet…" she could barely form the words through her sobs. "What am I going to tell Ryoma…?"

 _It should have been me._

Corrin's tears dripped silently onto Scarlet's chest plate. She blinked them back, swallowed the scream welling in her throat. She raised her eyes and saw an empty field. She felt the silence descend around her. She turned and saw grass, stone ruins of what was once a building. Clouds fractured in the sky, land rising upwards at horrid angles.

There was no one in sight.

She was alone.

* * *

 **Well, that happened.**

 **I churned this one out pretty quickly. I'm excited for the next chapters and what I've got instore!**

 **Obviously more Takumi/Corrin. Duh.**

 **Anyway, this has been an exhausting week for me so I'm glad I got this done and it gave me some enjoyment.**

 **Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	34. Loyalty and Doubt

**Chapter 29: Loyalty and Doubt**

 **Also known as: Fault Lines**

* * *

Corrin quickly found out she wasn't alone. An arrow whizzed past her cheek, close enough to feel, to hear, and sunk into the grass. She shot her head around, saw figures veiled in darkness approaching over the hills. Sun glinted off steel-tipped arrows, nocked and trained on her. Corrin tore to her feet and lunged for cover, clambering over rocks and chunks of ruined buildings, through slick grass that slapped against her legs. She skidded behind a crumbled wall as arrows cut past her. They sunk in the grass, following a trail of her movement, and splintered the edge of the wall by her face.

Corrin hissed through her teeth and snatched her Yato from its sheath. She'd been stupid to kneel out in the open like that. Had she so quickly forgotten her past experiences here, forgotten her instincts, her training, just because an ally had fallen?

 _Scarlet_.

Corrin risked a glance around the wall. Scarlet lay in the open, eyes towards the sky, still wide and unseeing. An arrow stuck from the ground by her side. The soldiers approached, stalking up to her as if unsure whether Scarlet was dead. A sword was raised, axe and arrows readied. Bile and fury rose violently in Corrin's throat. She tore across the field with a roar.

" _Don't you dare touch her!"_ Corrin was upon them in few strides. Her speed and blazing anger startled the three soldiers gathered around Scarlet's body. She slammed into the swordsman with her shoulder, the steel of his armour denting beneath the weight and strength of her dragon's arm. He staggered; she sliced through his throat with a clawed hand. His form dispersed into a cloud of dark ash and she turned to the next. She crushed the wooden bow, splintering wood as she thrust her Yato with her other hand into the archer's gut. He gurgled, choked in pain and shock, before bursting into nothing.

Corrin saw the flash of steel as the axe cut down towards her. She turned, dragon arm raised, braced for pain and blood, Yato ready to strike, fingers coiled around its hilt. Magic surged. An arch of blazing light split his throat. The ground cracked, branches shooting from nothing, piercing the soldier's abdomen. He stilled, eyes wide, blood pooling and seeping over the branches. The arrow of light faded, the branches withdrew. He collapsed. A second later, his form vanished, leaving nothing but a disturbance in the grass. Corrin stared at the imprint he'd left, veins still alive and buzzing from the fight.

"Corrin!" two voices echoed her name. Two figures ran across the plain on either side of her. Corrin faltered, and sank to her knees at the sight. She wasn't alone.

Leo reached her first. "Corrin what… what _is_ that?" He studied her, or more accurately her arm, the silver of her flesh, her pointed claws. His eyes followed her dragon features, glancing at the tail stretched out behind her, before rising to her head. Corrin frowned, and reached up curiously. Her breath caught as she found two long, twisted horns protruding from her head. It was then that Takumi reached them, blinking in absolute shock at her display.

Corrin forced her features to return to normal, tearing her eyes from their shock. "Sorry. It's a by-product of my dragon blood." She stood sheepishly and withdrew her Yato. She let herself relax for a breath. They were still out in the open, but she was no longer alone. She could allow herself to breathe.

"What happened?" Takumi asked, his attention falling to her singed armour. "Are you hurt?"

Corrin's heart plummeted. She turned and, though she expected it, winced at the sight of Scarlet lying there, chest open and scorched. "No," she said, barely forming the word. Such a simple word, but it hurt to speak. She hadn't needed to. Her brothers followed her gaze; she heard a gasp, a breath sucked in through teeth.

Corrin refused to focus her eyes. The sight was too much to bear, but the blur of crimson made it impossible to tell Scarlet's armour from her blood.

Leo came up beside her, gave her arm a gentle touch. She allowed him to redirect her so Scarlet wasn't in her sight. The taste of burnt metal and scorched flesh stuck to the roof of her mouth. She wanted to tear out her tongue. Her throat. She didn't want to smell this. She didn't want this sense imbedded in her memory.

"What happened?" Leo asked. His question was completely clinical, no accusation, no fear in his tone. He wanted to learn if there was still a threat out there they should be worried about. Corrin swallowed, knowing she had to answer. Her throat seized and closed.

"You think she wants to talk about what happened?" Takumi huffed, directing a heated glare towards Leo. "Leave it alone. We need to find everyone first, before asking obvious questions." Takumi stood up to Leo, arms folded tightly. She could tell he itched to get behind cover. They were out in the open, free targets for any of those veiled soldiers that came by. Despite glaring at Leo, Takumi shot glances around them. He surveyed the field, shoulders taut and fully alert.

"I can't leave her like this," Corrin choked, and she gripped Leo's arm, making him glance at her. "Please." She wouldn't leave Scarlet to this fate. Left in the open, forgotten, to be picked at and torn apart by animals. She squeezed her eyes shut, saw Scarlet's body behind her eyes. Blood running along the cobblestones. Neck split, tore open, a gaping wound that separated head from body. Golden hair splayed against dirt and blood. Corrin tasted blood.

She snapped her eyes open, saw the bright field before her. A different place, the same fate. Corrin hadn't been able to save her.

"I'll make a grave," Leo offered. He took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and brushed off his Brynhildr as he stepped around her. Corrin watched, her eyes focused on his back, focused on him and not the body lying in the grass.

"We don't have time for this," Takumi said, softening his tone into one of urgency rather than frustration.

"I couldn't save her," was all Corrin said.

Takumi opened his mouth to reply, saw the pain Corrin wore, and thought otherwise. Corrin almost felt bad for wearing her pain openly, but if it had stopped Takumi protesting, then she didn't care. She quashed the rest of her pain, the anguish building in her chest, and forced everything down. Now wasn't the time for tears. Not while their enemy still lingered close at hand.

It didn't take Leo more than a heartbeat to create a deep grave in the earth. It was perfectly straight as if it had been expertly carved and measured. It ran a few feet deep. Just enough so they could place Scarlet it delicately, but deep enough to keep any scavenging animals at bay. Takumi and Leo placed her in it, before Leo commanded the earth again and the grave was sealed. A mound of dirt remained, a small stone from the ruined wall in place as a marker.

Corrin picked a wildflower blooming in the field and placed it before the marker. "I'll come back for you," she said, pressing her hand to the earth. "I promise." She lingered there for a moment in the silence. She knew Takumi and Leo were feet behind her, but felt no judgement in their gazes. Only understanding. The kind of understanding that comes with loss.

Corrin stilled her heart and stood. "I'll make sure he pays for this. I swear it on my heart; I'll defeat Anankos. Just wait." She turned and faced her brothers with a new focus. "There's a lot you need to know. But first, we need to find cover. Follow me."

The cover Corrin led them to consisted of a small cavern in the side of a mountainous slab of land that rose vertically. The sharp incline didn't seem to bother the plants that grew as if normal, appearing sideways to them. Corrin stared at the horizon and couldn't help but wonder how much time had passed. What was King Garon doing? Was the world still turning in their absence?

Corrin turned to Leo and Takumi, met their expectant gazes. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. She didn't know where to begin. They hadn't seen any signs of anyone else in their short trek to find cover. She wished Azura was here. She wished she had Jakob and Kaze by her side. She pushed away the thought that something could have happened to them. They had to be okay.

They would be okay.

Corrin slumped against the cold, craggy wall and sat with her legs stretched out before her. She didn't know who to look at, and settled for staring at her feet. "This is the home of our true enemy. The Kingdom of Valla. Or what's left of it."

"How long have you known about this?" Leo asked. He sat down across from her, crossing his legs. Takumi did the same, though he pointedly sat closer to Corrin than to Leo. She looked between them and mulled over her thoughts.

"For a while," Corrin said. "But all I know about it is from Azura. She's a Princess of Valla."

"Azura is?" Takumi gaped. "Why didn't she anything?"

"Because of that curse you mentioned?" Leo offered.

Corrin nodded slowly. "Yes. Anyone who speaks of Valla outside will vanish from existence. That's why it's been so hard to explain anything. But I can tell you now. Our real enemy is Anankos. He's the true cause of the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"How is that possible?" Takumi asked. He frowned in thought, folding his arms. "I've never heard of Anankos or Valla. Are you sure you can trust what Azura said?"

She nodded, this time firmly. "I've seen what he can do myself. He's the one possessing King Garon." Corrin turned her eyes to Leo now. "And that magic is all that's keeping King Garon alive at this point. He's nothing more than a servant... a puppet for Anankos to use to destroy Hoshido and Nohr."

"What?" Leo slumped at her words. The colour seemed to drain from his face as the pieces came together. "That's not…" he shook his head. "I don't want to believe it, but… that would explain Father's strange behaviour. He was… calling for the destruction of Hoshido and Nohr the last time I saw him. Praying to that strange statue…" Leo sighed as if deflating, as if his strength fled with that breath.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Corrin said softly. "Anankos has the ability to possess people, to control even bodies of the dead." She glanced to Takumi and bit her tongue. He didn't catch the flicker of memories behind her eyes and she tore her gaze away. "I just hope we can find Azura. She can tell you more about this. But… without Ryoma and Xander…" What hope did they have? If the seal of flames was required to defeat Anankos, without Ryoma and Xander, the divine weapons they wielded, they had no chance.

"Do you have a plan, then?" Takumi asked. "To defeat this Anankos." He sounded sceptical, eyebrow raised at her, though it was probably more because of Corrin's incomplete explanation than anything.

"We need Ryoma and Xander for that, I'm afraid," Corrin said and sighed. "I can't believe we got separated like this…"

"I understand the need for a larger force, but why Prince Ryoma and Xander specifically?" Leo asked. He sat back now, clarity returning to his eyes. She could see his brain working, all the little pieces turning as he assessed her information, their situation, to come up with the best result.

"The Rainbow Sage told me that to end this war, I needed to complete the Seal of Flames. To do that, we need the other two divine weapons." Corrin drew forth her Yato and held it out between them. It buzzed in her hands, alive with energy. "He said that when it's completed, the Seal of Flames will become the Fire Emblem. Whatever that means." She huffed, and sheathed her sword. "Regardless, I don't like the idea of anyone wandering around Valla alone. I don't even know how we got so separated."

Was it the attack from that shadowed figure that did it? Had it thrust Scarlet and Corrin so far off course? Only, that didn't account for Leo and Takumi being scattered from the rest. Nothing made sense. Maybe Azura was right and something _was_ stirring down here.

"Have you… been down here before?" Takumi searched her face for answers.

"Twice before. We've never been separated like this, though. I don't know what changed."

"Perhaps that Anankos knows we're here," Leo offered. "If he's as strong as you say, then scattering our allies wouldn't be too hard a task."

"Maybe."

"I don't like this one bit," Takumi huffed.

Leo raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think anyone does."

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. Corrin could almost see the heated sparks. She bit back another sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long day. She stood, and brushed herself off. Now wasn't the time for sitting around. Not when they were so close, when their allies were strewn somewhere across Valla.

"Come on," Corrin said, heading for the rays of light spilling inside the cavern. "We have to find Azura." And Ryoma. And Xander. And everyone else. "I don't want to rest until everyone's together again." Together and safe. And then Anankos would be next.

"Do you have any idea how to find them?" Takumi asked, coming to stand beside her in the sun. His Fujin Yumi was in his hand, fingers twitching around the grip. He shifted from foot to foot, gaze never settling in one place for long. He looked to the horizon, the hills, the ruins speckled across the torn landscape, to her. He was antsy, for good reason. He didn't even try to hide it.

"I have one." Corrin drew her sword, twirled it in her hand. A dry smile rose on her face as she steeled herself, and shouted, "Anankos! I'm here! Come get me!" Her throat burned from the effort, but her voice carried for miles, echoing around them before fading into silence. A silence that now drilled into her. She gave Leo and Takumi a shrug and a smile, ignoring the shock on their faces. "Anyone nearby would've heard that."

"Yeah. _Anyone."_ Takumi stared at her, eyes wide, as if she'd lost her mind. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You do realise you've just alerted any potential enemies in our vicinity?" Leo sighed. "Do you have a death wish? I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Corrin said. Her bemused expression at their shock faded. "We'll draw them out with a fight. Any of our allies nearby will see it and come to our aid. Hopefully."

" _Hopefully,"_ Takumi repeated.

"Looks like it's already working," Leo said, and Corrin followed his gaze to a group of veiled soldiers heading their way. "We're in for a fight."

A flame of anger that burned inside Corrin pulsed and flared brighter. She kept it close, fed its flames, and let it fuel her in return. "Good." She tightened her grip around her Yato. Her dragon blood was screaming for a fight. It was trying to claw its way out, held chained deep inside by her dragonstone that sat close to her heart. She let a sliver feed its way into her. A brush of power. The surge, a heavy need, that rose and rose inside her. She shot forward and met the soldiers head on.

She was a blur of steel and scales. Of metal and fury. She fought as a human one second, a dragon the next. It felt natural. Familiar, to bleed from one into the other, blurring the lines so closely together they became one and the same. She was Corrin. She was a dragon. She was a reckoning due long ago. Every slash of her sword brought her closer to victory. With every soldier she fell, she drew herself taller. Stronger. She felt the burn of magic close by, and knew Leo was there. He and Takumi fought by her side, dragon or not.

One battle bled into the next. Corrin's muscles screamed for a pause, a break to this onslaught, yet she kept fighting. With every burning breath she took, the hold, the cage around her dragon blood faltered. Her will bent and fractured when a sword caught her arm. With every drop of blood she spilled, her blood roared.

She kept fighting. From the field into a desolate town of worn and broken buildings. Leo and Takumi followed, for what else could they do? In the midst of battle, they exchanged glances from concern to worry, as they began to tire but Corrin seemed to burn hotter. She cut down the final soldier in the town, only to search for more, eyes blazing, hungry, burning. She was entirely human but at that point, the heat behind her eyes looked more dragon than anything else. Her lungs heaved for air but she had an almost giddy smile. Her armour was splattered with blood.

Shadows moved between two shanty houses. Corrin lunged before Leo or Takumi could protest, before they could react, and her sword cut an arch at the figure. Steel sparked, her Yato hitting the curved edge of an axe. She stepped back, poised to strike again.

"W-Wait!" a timid voice cried out, and Sakura stepped out from behind the figure. "It's only us!"

Corrin's vision cleared. She lowered her sword, blinked at Sakura, and stared up at who she'd just attacked. Gunter gave her a patient smile as she stumbled over a rushed apology.

"Corrin! You found us!" Elise beamed, skipping from the alley. She embraced Corrin with a tight hug, despite the fresh blood covering Corrin's armour. "And Leo's here too!"

Corrin sucked in sharp, cool air, and stared at her allies as they stepped out. Gunter smiled down at her as Sakura and Elise greeted them with smiles and relief. Sakura immediately stuck close to Takumi, but exchanged a shy smile with Elise.

Corrin's blood was burning. Her fingers twitched around her sword, ears picking up the sounds of battle a street away. "We're not alone." She raised her Yato, steeled herself for another fight.

"Hold on–" Takumi protested, cutting in front of her. "You should rest. You're injured." He grabbed her arm as she stole forward, only to yank herself free of his grip.

"I-I can heal you," Sakura offered. She held up her staff, Elise doing to same.

"Me too!" Elise chimed.

"Not now." The urge for battle overpowered everything else. The desire to see this through. To find Ryoma and Xander and Azura. To tear apart those veiled soldiers.

The protests of her allies died in her ears as she broke into a run. Her lungs were still on fire from her earlier fights but her dragon blood sung. She leapt into the carnage without a second thought. It was exhilarating. The chaos, the clashing steel, having to duck and block and react every second. The flickering soldiers seemed to swarm from all around. They met her claws, Hoshidan steel, Nohrian might.

Xander and Ryoma were fighting together. She almost missed it in the thrill of battle. She barely caught the flash of fear in their eyes at her form, quickly vanishing as the battle beckoned their attention.

Corrin tore down another veiled soldier and stole a harsh breath as she sought her next opponent. She took in the street. The veiled soldiers. Her allies, scattered amongst them. Xander. Ryoma. Camilla was with them too. Wild swings of her axe cut down all who got too close. Moments passed and Takumi and Leo joined Corrin, with Sakura, Elise and Gunter not far behind. As they fought, more and more of Corrin's allies spilled into the street.

It had worked. They'd found each other.

But even as the battle waned, after the veiled soldiers were dispatched, Corrin's blood ached for more. Her hands twitched by her sides. Clenched, unclenched. A small bead of worry dropped into her stomach. She felt ill and hyped up all at once. She took a curious glance at her dragonstone and quickly wished she hadn't. A small but obvious crack ran its length. The shiny, green gem had fractured down its middle.

Corrin tucked it away, forcing it out of sight, and wished she could forget what she'd seen.

The forced smile she wore became lighter as her siblings, and her allies, came together.

"It seems we all made it," Azura said, wearing a gentle smile. "I'm glad we managed to find each other so swiftly."

"As am I," Ryoma nodded. He looked between the Nohrian royals, to his own family, to the surrounding village. "Hold a moment." His expression changed, he scanned their allies hurriedly. "Where's Scarlet?"

Corrin's heart dropped.

"Scarlet? Where are you?" Ryoma called, still searching. Her body flashed behind Corrin's eyes as she squeezed them shut. She stole forward quickly, willing herself together, forcing the biting tears away. She took Ryoma's arm gently, unable to meet his eyes. Words caught in her throat.

"Ryoma–" she could barely say his name. He looked to her and fell silent. His arm tensed beneath her fingers, she heard his breath catch.

"No."

"She's–"

"No." He shook his head. "I can't believe it. I won't. Scarlet is–?"

He couldn't voice it. The silence was louder than her heart, the panic that roared in her ears. She wished someone would say something, fill the silence, stop her allies from staring.

They were staring.

"It's true."

Takumi.

He drew close to Ryoma. Corrin dropped her hand from his arm. A streak of red left from her touch. Blood.

She wanted to vomit.

"How?" Ryoma's voice, the low timbre, brought her back to him, to this moment. "How did it happen?"

Takumi now looked to Corrin. She took in the worry in his eyes, the way his mouth dropped open as if he wished to explain for her, but didn't. He couldn't. It was hers to say.

Scarlet's blood was on her hands, not his.

Corrin raised her eyes then, and met Ryoma's. "She protected me."

Something flickered behind Ryoma's eyes. Corrin's heart ached. Like it had been sliced in two, only to be pieced back together with rusted nails. It didn't matter how thick the bandages wound over her heart, it still bled. It still hurt.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry, she–"

"Stop, Corrin." He cut her off, turning away. There was no privacy here, with the eyes of their allies always prying, always watching. Now wasn't the time to mourn. "Don't say another word. Just… promise me her death won't be in vain."

The words cut her throat. "I promise."

It was barely moments after that when a voice cut the silence. A cry for help, brutal and piercing, as a young man bolted into view.

"Help me!" he cried, stumbling over his feet. Veiled soldiers poured after him, their steel tainted with blood. "Please!"

The soldiers hardly took another step before they were cut down in a flurry of arrows and magic. The young man staggered to a stop, cutting a hasty glance at the smouldering street where his assailants had been. He took a few ragged breaths before turning to Corrin and her allies.

"Thank you for saving me!" he puffed for air, sheepish but thankful. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."

"I had no idea there are still people here," Corrin said, studying the young man. He wore plain clothes, torn and dishevelled in places. She hadn't expected to find anyone not under Anankos' spell. To find someone like this, alive, coherent, was a blessing.

"You… you're not from here?" the young man asked. He glanced from Corrin to her allies, worry beading on his brow. "You're not from Valla?"

"Valla?" Xander repeated. He stood tall, arms folded, studying the young man with a calculated expression.

"This is the Kingdom of Valla," Azura explained. Her eyes fell to the horizon, glossing over as she spoke. "It's hard to believe, but Valla was once a mighty, peaceful kingdom. It was quite friendly with the other kingdoms of the world... In fact, it wasn't unusual for royalty from Nohr and Hoshido to visit."

Ryoma frowned. "What? But I've never even heard of Valla. You're saying that my father—and King Garon—were aware of this land?"

Azura nodded. "Of course. The Hoshidan Throne of Truth was a gift from the Vallite king. But when the Silent Dragon Anankos seized power, this land was changed."

"Anankos is our true enemy," Corrin said. "He's the reason for the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"W-Wait," the young man started. "How do you know about Anankos? Who are you?"

Corrin turned to him and gave the young man a pressed smile. "My name's Corrin. This is Azura and… the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr." She almost laughed at how strange that sounded, but her stomach churned and stifled it. "We're here to defeat Anankos."

"D-Defeat him?!" the young man blanched, recoiling. He paled, eyes widening with panic. "I-I don't think it's possible to do that! He's too powerful..."

"What do you know about Anankos?" Azura pressed.

The young man stole another glance over Corrin's allies. He shifted uneasily beneath their eyes. "W-Well, my name is Anthony. Until recently… I served as a page to the ruler of Valla."

"You...were a page to Anankos?" Azura asked.

Anthony nodded slowly. "Yes. The few people in this kingdom are trapped here, unable to leave. Everyone is force to work as his slaves. I served at his side, but... He's not normal. There's something almost demonic about him. I couldn't take being near that violent tyrant anymore. After a lot of careful planning, I was finally able to escape."

Azura took in his words. "That explains why you were being chased. But if you were a page to Anankos, does that mean you know where he is?"

Anthony worried his bottom lip, frowning as if ticking over Azura's question in his mind. "Of course. I've spent years serving him."

"Can you take us to him?" Corrin asked. Her blood was still burning. The weight of her dragonstone against her chest felt like cold ice. They were so close. The tinge of magic and blood in the air, on her tongue, made her head spin.

Azura worded the same thing delicately, "I'm truly sorry to ask this of you... but you're our only lead. Would you please help us?"

There was silence for a moment. A brutal moment that had the silence hanging over them like an awaiting blade. Corrin almost thought he would refuse in panic, in fear, and leave them at an impasse.

"All right."

Corrin snapped her head up, met his eyes, heart staggering in her chest. He stood there, so determined, meeting her eyes, that she thought she'd heard wrong.

"I'll help you. I'm tired of running." Anthony nodded, and Corrin found the same determination she so often felt in his eyes. "I'll lead you to him."

As the afternoon turned the dusk, they settled in another set of tunnels hidden from view. It was dark, cold and damp, with little light, but for the meantime they were safe. They used magic to brighten and warm the innermost tunnels, leaving the entrance dark. They split up portions of the cave for recuperation and healing, and Corrin pulled aside her siblings and Azura to talk. There was a lot to explain. To go through. She didn't know where to start, and was finally glad to have someone take over.

Azura explained everything. From Valla to Anankos to her own identity. It was hard for them to believe, but after what they'd seen, after leaping from the Bottomless Canyon and surviving, they took it in stride.

It was strange, having both her families in the same space, listening, agreeing with each other. The royal families of Hoshido and Nohr working together. Before, it had been just a dream. Now, she was seeing it form in front of her eyes.

She was just getting used to it when Ryoma turned to her. "Are you sure about that young man? Anthony?"

She blinked at him, at his sudden question. They'd finished talking and Sakura and Elise had left to tend to the wounded. Corrin raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yes, of course."

"You don't find his appearance convenient?" Xander offered. His eyes held the same doubt as Ryoma's. Corrin clenched her hands and frowned. Their doubt came at her so suddenly she stiffened.

"He was being chased by soldiers. I hardly think that's convenient." Corrin folded her arms now, finding nothing to do with her hands. She wanted to turn on her heels and end this conversation, but the way Ryoma and Xander exchanged glances had her pausing.

"You trust him?" Ryoma asked. It couldn't help but come across as an accusation.

"Yes." Corrin's pulse spiked, anger rising in her throat. "I do."

Xander sighed deeply, shaking his head. A rush of shame flooded Corrin, as if he'd expected that response from her. As if he'd read her like a book, figured her out from the start. It had her cheeks flaring with an angry heat.

"Corrin, you're just as naive as ever." Xander said, exhaling deeply. "Your tendency to believe in people is also your greatest weakness."

"If you don't remain diligent and aware, someone may take advantage of you," Ryoma said. His expression then softened as he said, "though, given what you've been through, I'm amazing you're still so trusting."

Corrin clenched her jaw. "So am I." She didn't unfold her arms and instead tightened her grip. Her gauntlets dug into her arms. "After all, I've had my trust broken by those I trusted most." The confusion that flickered in their eyes only fuelled her anger. A violent spring erupted from within, a torrent of emotions she'd buried deep rushing forth. "I believed I was a Princess of Nohr," she said to Xander, giving him a cold, pointed look. "I believed you were my family. Only, you're not. I was born in Hoshido, and had a family there." She turned to Ryoma now, her expression bleeding into a glare. "Except, even that was a lie. You're not my family. None of you are. And yet, you're berating me for being so trusting?"

Her words hung in the air. Takumi and Leo had stilled as they went to leave, and gaped at her. Camilla and Hinoka stared. Corrin met their eyes, one by one, and swallowed hot beads of her anger. The shock on their faces said enough.

If anyone had taken advantage of her, it had been them.

"Forget it." She'd seen enough. Corrin turned and left them in silence.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I've had the worst 3 weeks. Writing can be a pain, but also a joy. I nailed most of this chapter tonight. Whelp.**

 **We're finally getting somewhere people. And what am I doing? Adding smaller plot points? No?**

 **Yes.**

 **I don't want this to end. Honestly. I'm going to drag this out for as long as I can oops.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	35. Divided We Fall

**Chapter 30: Divided We Fall**

 **Also known as: The Path We Chose**

* * *

Corrin was still fuming when footsteps sounded behind her. She sucked in a sharp breath of the frosty air and folded her arms. She focused her glare at the horizon, the setting sun casting a blinding glare across the sky. Whoever followed her from the cavern stood just behind her in silence. Corrin internally dared them to speak. To tell her off, to chide her for being childish and naïve. She imagined Ryoma or Xander, disappointment in their eyes. Or Leo, shaking his head with a click of his tongue.

She thought, with a start, what she would do if it was Takumi behind her. She didn't know how she'd face him. How she'd deal with the hurt in his eyes.

Whoever it was, they stayed silent, and Corrin forced herself to look over her shoulder. Camilla gave her a warm smile, full of love and understanding that doused Corrin's frustration. A wave of relief washed over her. Her arms dropped to her sides as her tension fled.

"Camilla…" Corrin didn't know what to say. She turned to face her sister fully, suddenly feeling fragile. The walls she'd drawn around herself had cracked over time, again and again, tiny faults building until one touch would be all it took for it to break again. She'd turned to anger instead, too frustrated at herself to cry.

"I've missed you, my darling Corrin," Camilla said, drawing closer a step. Her smile was as gentle as it was familiar. As it had always been, brimming with unconditional love that Corrin had never felt she deserved. Camilla's shoes crunched the loose rocks as she stepped forward slowly, her long legs closing the distance with ease. She raised a hand up, cupped Corrin's cheek. Her gaze softened and Corrin felt herself splintering beneath her sister's gaze.

"I missed you too," Corrin said, forcing the words from her tight throat. She stepped into Camilla's embrace, dropping her head to her sister's shoulder. This was nothing like the last time they'd hugged. There would be no sharp ending, no cutting blade, no painful rejection and heartache. She was safe, here, in Camilla's arms.

That was how it had always been. Unconditional. Camilla had loved her no matter what. Even if she'd failed her training, her studies. Even when she'd abandoned them and been labelled a traitor. Camilla had loved her through and through.

When Corrin stepped back from her sister, she felt warmer. No longer teetering on the edge of frustrating tears. She was sick of crying. Of falling to pieces.

"Don't worry, my dear," Camilla said, still smiling. "I had a… _talk_ with Xander and Prince Ryoma." There was an unsettling glint in her eyes, a sharpness to her smile. "You needn't worry about them."

Corrin leant against the rock face and stared off at nothing. She sighed with a tight huff of air. "They weren't wrong. Maybe I am too trusting."

"That's what makes you so loveable," Camilla said. "It's what makes people want to trust you, what makes you a good leader. You see the best in people. That's more than I can say for some."

Corrin didn't know how to feel. With her frustration gone she just felt empty. The truth in what she had said was finally hitting her. The families that she'd thought she belonged to were just lies. Illusions. Every time she'd been called sister, every time she'd called them back in return, it had been a lie.

She had no family here. She was surrounded by allies and friends but had never felt so alone.

"I thought I had a place in Nohr," Corrin said finally. She withdrew into herself, wrapping her arms around her middle. "A family. And then I thought the same of Hoshido." She shrugged, as if the motion would make it sting less. As if she could shuck off this weight like one would and old coat. The heaviness remained as it always would. "Now, I don't know where I belong."

"You'll always have a place in Nohr," Camilla said. She drew up beside Corrin, their shoulders almost touching. "And if anyone says otherwise they can answer to me."

She sounded so sure of herself Corrin almost laughed.

"Thank you," Corrin said softly. She didn't trust herself to raise her voice above a whisper lest it crack or falter and reveal what she so desperately wanted to hide. She felt weak. That something so obvious should affect her like this. She'd known they weren't related. She'd known for a long time that her family in Nohr was only in name, but to suddenly be told that her ties to Hoshido had been the same was like having the world ripped out from under her feet.

She was disoriented. She'd had all this guilt, all this regret, from destroying what she thought was her birth family. The guilt was still there but now it felt numb. Like it was out of place, like it didn't fit with the rest of her guilt and regret. And with it came a niggling fear. One she couldn't shake, one that kept resurfacing.

Would she have gone down this path if she'd known they weren't her family?

She didn't know. And it terrified her.

"I'm glad you're here," Corrin said. "That you came with me."

"Of course I'd come with you," Camilla said, as if that had never been in any doubt. "The depths of the Bottomless Canyon wouldn't keep me from you. We all have your back, even if we're not related by blood. You're still family."

Family. Corrin didn't know what that meant any more. She nodded, the movement heavy. She could still feel a sliver of anger in her heart. The weight of her dragonstone around her neck was cold. She could see its cracks in her mind, staring, glaring at her. Her fingers itched, she clenched them into fists.

Corrin glanced into the darkness of the cavern. "I… need to speak with Azura," Corrin said, not entirely wanting to leave Camilla and enter the tunnels again. If anyone knew about dragonstones it would be Azura. She would know if the cracks meant anything. If it had anything to do with the churning turmoil in her gut.

"Of course," Camilla said. "Don't let me hold you up."

Corrin gave her a tight nod and headed back into the cavern. Instead of heading straight to Azura, Corrin found herself drifting towards Elise and Sakura by their makeshift infirmary. Blankets and coats were laid out across the hard rock. Those that were injured got tended to quickly with salves, bandages and a wave of magic. Corrin barely registered the dull throb in her arm anymore. She was sure that she'd reinjured it during the battle and silently drew up to Sakura and Elise. She was suddenly glad they weren't there to witness her outburst. Glad she didn't have to witness the heartache, the pain that would flash in their eyes.

Corrin was glad she hadn't done that to them, though the anger in her heart hadn't faded.

"Elise, Sakura," Corrin began, bringing a smile to her face. The two Princesses turned to her and brightened. "Which one of you can tend to my arm?" She held up her injured arm with a shrug. "Told you I wouldn't be able to rest," she said to Sakura.

"A-And you were on Healer's Orders too," she said, forcing a pout. Her cheeks flushed, she tried so hard to bite back a smile. "Let me see."

At Sakura's direction, Corrin sat down a blanket and watched as her two sister's worked in tandem. Gauntlet removed, the nasty bruising Sakura had healed away previously was now back with a vengeance. The sight where she'd caught a sword was puffy and swollen, bruised with violent purples and blues.

"Ooh, that looks nasty," Elise noted, eyes wide. She didn't shy away from injuries but instead took them in stride, with great interest. She gave Corrin's arm a prod, earning a wince from her.

"You might have re-fractured it," Sakura said. She held Corrin's arm delicately, running a finger down the length of the bone. "What did you do to it _this_ time?"

"What I did _last_ time," Corrin huffed. "I caught a sword with it."

"Sounds painful." Elise took out her staff, holding it high with a grin. "I'll have it healed up in a jiffy."

"I'll get some salves to help with the swelling," Sakura said. She rummaged through their supplies, digging through various jars and container of various sizes and contents. They fell into silence as Elise worked magic over Corrin's arm. The strange sensations it brought were just as uncomfortable the second time around. The rush of heat, the weird buzzing of her skin from the magic. And then the retreat of the warmth, the dull, cold ache as it began to numb. Corrin doubted she would ever get used to it.

"How hard is it to learn how to heal?" Corrin found herself asking. She stared down at her arm as the bruises changed colour. They blurred from purple and blue to yellow and green. The swelling was just as prominent this time from having reinjured it.

"It's totally easy," Elise said. She smiled down at her handiwork. "I've been doing it forever."

"It… didn't take me that long to learn," Sakura replied, casting her mind back. "Why do you want to know?"

Corrin paused as Sakura applied the cool salve to her arm and wrapped it lightly in bandages. She stared down at it, forcing images of Scarlet's body from her mind. The way she'd felt in that moment, powerless, incompetent, hopeless, resurfaced with a heavy sickness. She never wanted to feel that way again.

"I want to learn," Corrin said softly. She didn't let herself meet either of her sisters' eyes. The memory was too painful, too fresh in her mind, she couldn't bare them asking about it. She knew it showed in her eyes. It wasn't something you could hide.

"Really?" Elise beamed eagerly. A bright sparkle filled her eyes as she flashed a smile. "Let me teach you!"

Corrin pursed a smile. "Just the basics for now. I don't want to hold you up for too long."

That didn't damper Elise's smile. "It's super easy," she boasted with a grin. "The staff channels your magic; all you have to do is aim and _presto!"_

Sakura giggled. "It's not _exactly_ like that. It just takes a lot of practice to get it right so you don't leave a scar."

"Sakura's amazing at it! She doesn't even leave a mark!"

Sakura pinked, her cheeks dimpling as she flushed. "I-I'm not that amazing… but thank you."

The friendly display between the two Princesses had Corrin genuinely smiling. To see them get alone so easily, so naturally, was a relief. They'd manage to broker a friendship despite the differences in culture, despite everything they'd grown up to believe about the other country. It was the beginning of something. The very first ripple that Corrin hoped would spread. The two Princesses were so beloved that she hoped others would see them and follow their lead. Closing the gap between Hoshido and Nohr had never seemed more possible.

Corrin pushed away her smile as Sakura gave her a staff and called Subaki over. The sky knight had a small gash to his upper arm that had yet to be tended to. He seated himself before Corrin with a flourished bow, giving her a charming smile.

"I'm at your service, Lady Corrin," he said. "It's an honour to be your first patient."

Corrin swallowed, her throat constricting. She did as Sakura and Elise instructed, holding the staff with two hands over the injury. She gripped it tightly lest her hands shake. She focused on the injury, the small slice of red across Subaki's pale skin. It ran the length a hand but was more of a scrape that a proper injury. It was the perfect wound to practice on. Not life threatening, less than likely to leave a mark or scar.

And yet Corrin felt ill. Her stomach churned, her heart thundering heavily in her chest. When she focused her magic, the first tug it gave almost made her drop the staff. She flinched, gripped the staff tighter. It was like her energy was bleeding through the staff. A warm light spilled over them, over Subaki's arm, and slowly, ever so slowly, the scrape began to close.

Corrin snatched the staff away from Subaki's arm when the job was done. Her body was alight with nerves for no reason. The staff hadn't done anything to her. Hadn't taken anything from her. It was just so strange, so foreign, she hadn't expected it to feel like that.

She wondered if that was what it was like to weave magic. It was almost…exhilarating in a way. Her hands had buzzed with energy like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Perfect," Subaki mused, glancing at his freshly healed arm. "I didn't expect anything less." Corrin met his smile, forced one of her own in return.

"Thank you for being my guinea pig," Corrin said. "I guess I'll need more practice before I work on any real injuries though."

"Don't tell anyone that or they'll be lining up to injure themselves," Subaki said with a laugh. He stood and excused himself with a curt bow. Corrin followed him with her eyes for a moment before turning back to her sisters. They looked up at her with expectant eyes, glimmering excitedly.

Corrin held up the staff in her hands. "May I keep this? I might find some time to practice later."

As much as she wanted to learn, the prospect of needing another injured person to practice on weighed harshly in her stomach.

"Of course," Sakura said, nodding happily.

"We have heaps of staffs," Elise agreed. She was still grinning, bouncing on her feet energetically. "I'm just so happy I got to teach you. This is all so exciting!"

Corrin held the staff listlessly in her hands, feeling its weight, the way it hung in her grip. It was lighter than her sword. Much lighter, and not just because its purpose was the exact opposite of her Yato.

She gave her sisters a final, stiff smile and bid them a quick goodbye before searching for Azura. She hated the way she cased the cavern for the rest of her siblings. Every fibre of her being wished to ignore them, to avoid them, both out of shame and frustration. She still burned inside from their argument. If it could be called an argument. It wasn't like they'd fought. She'd just snapped at them, sick and tired and exhausted from everything.

She wondered, not for the first time, if the state of her dragonstone had anything to do with it.

Corrin felt small shred of relief when she found Azura by herself. She approached cautiously, a hand going to her dragonstone around her neck. Azura gave her a gentle smile. She tilted her head curiously, watching Corrin approach, only speaking when there was an amicable distance between them.

"Hello, Corrin," Azura said. A question lingered in her gaze but after a moment and a brief pause, she didn't give it a voice.

"Azura." Corrin gave her a nod, stiffer than she'd like. "I need your advice."

Azura's eyes widened fractionally. As always, that gentle smile of hers settled Corrin's nerves. There was nothing expectant in her eyes. Azura didn't expect Corrin to be something greater than she was.

"What is it?" Azura asked. She politely lowered her voice to keep their conversation between only them. It was as much privacy as they could get in a crowded set of tunnels.

"It's about my dragon's blood," Corrin began, "and my dragonstone." She sighed, forcing the air out as she clenched her hand tightly around the fractured stone that hung from her neck. She drew it out, slowly, and opened her fingers to reveal it to Azura. She stifled a gasp with her hand at the sight.

"Oh my." Azura reached out as if to touch it, her fingers stilling in the air. She retracted her hand in a heartbeat and worried her lip. "How long has it been like that?"

"I don't know," Corrin answered. Her eyes lingered on the stone before she stole it back into her hand and out of sight. "I only noticed earlier today. Do you think– is it a problem?" She couldn't settle on just one question to ask.

Azura's expression turned grim. "I believe so. In the state that it's in, it can't properly contain your dragon side."

Corrin sighed again. Her heart sank into her stomach. "That's what I was afraid you'd say. Earlier today, I… hadn't realised to the extent that I'd transformed. And I've had this lust for battle, this anger, this frustration…" She wanted to sigh again. To huff, to complain properly, loudly, outright. Instead, she took a sharp breath. "I can feel the dragon inside me longing to get out. And, honestly, sometimes I wonder if I should just let it."

Azura softened at Corrin's admission, her honesty in expressing this fear. "You've been using your dragonstone heavily as of late. With it broken, your dragon side is bleeding out. You mustn't let it take over."

If only it was that easy. "Is there anything we can do?" Corrin asked. "Some way to fix it?"

Azura shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Once a dragonstone has broken it's impossible to fix. However, it might be possible to find a replacement."

"Where would we find one?" It wasn't like they could just pop off to a market stall and buy one. You didn't just find dragonstones lying around.

"It's possible that we might find one in Valla somewhere," Azura said, "though I wouldn't know where."

"I know someone who might," Corrin said. She didn't have to think about it and sought him out across the cavern. Anthony wasn't hard to spot. He sat by himself in a lone corner, brightening when Corrin and Azura approached.

Corrin got straight to the point, pursing a smile, feeling her nerves light up. "Anthony, we– or rather, _I_ need your help." She tried to drown out the noise filling the cavern. The amicable conversations around them, the laughter, the chatter. It was a needless buzz in her head.

Corrin drew out her dragonstone, holding it out for Anthony's eyes only. She cupped it in her hand, still holding it close to her body. The sight of the fractured stone churned her stomach. She couldn't let anyone else see it. She couldn't let anyone else think she was incapable of leading them. As if she was incapacitated by something so slight. "Have you ever seen a stone like this before?" she asked, lowering her voice to a gentle tone.

Anthony leant forward and studied her dragonstone. "I think I have, actually." He raised his eyes to Corrin's, she could've hugged him as he continued and said, "I believe there's some in a nearby village. I don't know what it is, though. I've never seen one with a crack like that before."

Corrin stole her dragonstone out of sight and gave him a dry laugh. "That's probably a good thing," she said. "Do you remember where the village is? Can you lead me there?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's about half a day's journey east from here."

Not the kind of distance Corrin wanted to be traveling away from her allies anytime soon. She shook off that thought and called Jakob and Kaze over. She filled them in as quickly as she could, before ordering them to find Keaton and Kaden. For this journey they needed a small group. No more than ten. Keaton and Kaden could act like scouts, tell them if any hostiles were nearby. Jakob and Kaze would come, of course, along with Azura, Anthony as their guide.

Corrin just wanted to slip out without argument but as her group prepared to leave, fate had other plans. She was cornered by Xander and Ryoma. She bit her lip, forcing down a sigh, as Takumi approached, with Leo and Elise not far behind.

Corrin hadn't wanted to make a big deal of this. Optimally, she didn't want anyone else to know about her dragonstone. But Xander and Ryoma eyed her and her team ready to leave, and Corrin knew she was stuck.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Ryoma asked. He raised an eyebrow at her before sending a glance over her small team.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying anything," Xander said pointedly.

Corrin swallowed dryly and forced herself to ignore the furrow on Takumi's brow, the way he was watching her with his arms folded. "I was going to tell you," Corrin said. She felt out the words in her head before giving them a voice. She touched the dragonstone around her neck. The groove, the crack in the shiny surface, felt like a fracture in her confidence. Her hand froze as she began to draw it out. As if revealing the crack would somehow change how her allies, her friends and family, saw her.

Slowly, Corrin pulled out her dragonstone and held it in her palm, the crack staring up into the waiting eyes of her siblings.

"That's your dragonstone," Ryoma noted. A frown came across his features. "It's cracked."

Corrin's heart was in her throat. She nodded stiffly. "It's breaking. And can't contain my dragon blood." She looked to Azura now, to Anthony, as if meeting their gazes would instil some confidence in her. "There's a village not a half-day's journey from here where I can find a replacement." Her eyes fell to her dragonstone as her throat tightened. She hated this. Having to explain herself. It was as if she was back in Nohr, trapped in a castle again. Unable to leave, under constant watch… it only made her want to flee.

"Then we should mobilise our forces and make our way there together," Xander said. "For something so important as this."

"I don't want this to make a big deal," Corrin said. She shook her head, clenched her fists, heart sinking in her chest. "And some of our allies are still injured and need rest. If I take a small team we can manoeuvre easily to the village and back without any trouble. It'll be harder to move undetected with such a large group."

Xander seemed to ponder this for a moment, before sighing. "All right, if that's what you feel is right." A slight smile came across his face, gentle and surprising. "However, I implore you to take Elise and Leo with you. In case you need another healer." He cased his eyes over Corrin's group once more. "And I noticed you don't have anyone adverse in magic. You never know what you might face." He gave a nod to Leo, who sighed.

"Fine," Leo said. "I'll tag along. If only to make sure Elise stays out of trouble."

"Hey!" Elise balked.

Corrin gave them both a tight smile. "I guess that's all right. It'll be nice to spend some time with you both. I haven't been able to recently." She nodded to them before turning back to her group. "Are we all ready, then?" She was met with nods and grunts of approval in return and within minutes they were heading out of the cavern and into the night.

Corrin stepped out of the cavern, relishing the cool, fresh air, when someone called her name.

"Corrin!"

She turned, to find Takumi slip out of the cavern, Fujin Yumi in hand. He stalked up to her quickly, shooting a glance behind him to the cave as he approached.

"Takumi? What are you doing?" Corrin asked. She followed his glance to the cave, only finding darkness.

"I'm coming with you," he said defiantly. Corrin blinked at him in return.

"What?"

He folded his arms, unfolded them, and frowned. "You… don't really have someone who can take out an enemy from afar," he said. "So… I thought I'd join you." He couldn't hold her gaze and tore his eyes away. He scratched listlessly at his cheek as a flush coloured his face. He couldn't just tell her that he wanted to come. That he wanted to fight alongside her, that he was worried about her dragonstone.

He was worried about her.

His flush darkened when she smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Takumi. I appreciate it." She turned and fell in step with her group, completely unaware that Takumi had smouldered from her smile and words.

She had that effect on him.

The journey to the nearby village soon became a chore. They walked in an almost silence, in the dark, scattered up and down the path. The moonlight above was the only thing illuminating their path. They'd decided to forgo torches and lanterns, anything that would make them a beacon in the night. Azura and Anthony took the lead, with Keaton and Kaden darting in and out of the brush, out of trees and rocks as they scouted the nearby area. Kaze and Jakob stood on the outside of their group, always on alert.

Somehow, Corrin found herself walking alongside Takumi, who made a point to glare daggers at Leo's back. The Nohrian Prince walked beside Elise a few metres ahead.

You know," Corrin began. Her voice sounded so loud in the darkness. "You don't have to fight with Leo _all_ the time. You're not going to die if you agree on something once in a while."

"Me?" Takumi scoffed. She could hear the disdain in his voice. "I'm not the one who starts it. Maybe I wouldn't hate him so much if he didn't act like he's so superior." Corrin refrained from rolling her eyes, and glanced ahead to Leo. She wondered if he could hear them, and decidedly lowered her voice.

"Maybe if you spoke to each other for more ten seconds you'd find that you're not so different."

"Not so different? To him?" He sounded almost amused through the layer of disgust in his voice.

"You're both the youngest Prince. That's got to count for something."

"Not much."

"All right, then you both chose different weapons than your elder brothers."

"And?"

"Well, you chose the bow, and Leo chose magic. They both require concentration and a fine hand. I'm sure you'll find that wielding magic is as challenging as wielding a bow."

Takumi grew silent at that, as if thinking. After a moment, he asked, "Why do you care if we get along?"

Corrin swallowed the sting she felt at his question. _Why do you care?_ "From my experience, you're hard to get along with at first, Takumi," Corrin said pointedly. "If I didn't put in the effort, things would've been different."

"That's because–!" Takumi stumbled through his words. " _That's different!"_ His voice faltered and Corrin wished she could see his face in the dark. She could imagine the blush on his cheeks, the indignant look in his eyes.

She chuckled. "Is it?"

"Yes!" Takumi squawked, making her laugh again. "I didn't… I didn't _hate_ you. I just… you were so different. I didn't think we'd have anything in common, I didn't know how to approach you."

"There's more to a getting to know a person than just what you have in common," Corrin said, and bumped his shoulder with hers. "If you talk to Leo, you might just get along."

She heard Takumi huff, and fell into silence again.

"Is it that hard?" Corrin probed.

"No."

"Then…?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Takumi huffed again. "It doesn't matter if we get along or not."

"You haven't even put in any effort."

"I've put in enough! Is it that hard for you to understand that I have no intention on being friends, or anything, with him?"

"Yes, it is!" Corrin balked. Anger was building in her hands, her skin tingling, hands flexing into fists. She knew it was her dragon blood. She knew the stone around her neck was faltering again. Frustration burned into tears in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and bit them back.

"Fine," she huffed through gritted teeth. "Be stubborn. Don't get along with Leo, or any Nohrian for that matter. I just hope you don't regret it." With that, she stormed away, and joined Azura at the front of the group.

Corrin avoided Takumi for a while after that, making herself busy with catching up with Kaze and Jakob, talking with Keaton and Kaden when they came back from their rounds. Soon, she fell into step besides Leo, who carried a sleeping Elise in his arms.

"Do you want me to take her?" Corrin asked, smiling at the content on Elise's face.

"I'm fine," Leo said. "And aren't you supposed to rest your arm? I heard you fractured it again."

Corrin huffed, feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "What? Did Elise tell you?" she grumbled and rubbed the offending arm. "It's not that bad. Really."

"Hmm, really?" He raised a coy eyebrow. "Should I test it to make sure?"

"No!" Corrin stole her injured arm away, and took a wide step to the side. "Don't you dare!"

Leo chuckled. "I think your reaction says enough." He hefted Elise higher in his arms; she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled her head into his chest.

"You're horrible," Corrin said through her smile, and poked her tongue out at him.

"If I couldn't see through your lies, what kind of brother would that make me?" He had a smirk on his face, the kind that showed in his eyes, in the way the moonlight coloured his features. His words should have made Corrin happy. Instead, her heart faltered, her smile fell from her face.

Leo's smile followed suit. "When did you find out?" he asked gently, lowering his voice. "That you weren't truly related?"

Corrin's eyes fell to the path, to the patches of grass and weeds they trampled. Their footsteps became a steady rhythm in the quiet night, broken only by the occasional conversation.

"A few days ago," Corrin said.

Leo let out a low breath through his teeth. "I can't imagine what that's like."

Corrin sighed. "I'm sure you can. It felt the same to find out _we_ weren't siblings." Her eyes felt heavy, as if weights were tied to her eyes, pulling them down in her head. "Maybe I am too trusting. But I don't regret any of it. I don't regret trusting anyone, because I know what it's like to be alone, to be labelled a traitor."

"That's because you have a kind heart," Leo said. "You know, being near you has a sort of unexplainable soothing effect."

Corrin huffed a short beat of laughter that left a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a compliment, Corrin." Leo huffed lightly, shaking his head. "Something about you just draws people in and makes them trust you. And I'm not saying that as if it's a bad thing."

Corrin mulled over his words as they walked. "You think so?"

"I do. It's why, despite your lack of experience, you're such a natural leader."

"I have more experience than people think," Corrin said dryly.

That made Leo pause. "That's true."

"I wouldn't have made it so far if I'd been alone through all of this," Corrin admitted. "I had Jakob with me from the start. He was the first person I told." She sought him out now with her eyes, feeling her heart settle at the familiar sight. "I owe a lot to him, to all my allies and friends." She turned to Leo with a gentle smile. "To you, as well. If you hadn't convinced Xander or shown him the crystal… I owe you a lot."

"Too true," Leo said, giving her a smirk. "In fact, showing a bit more gratitude wouldn't be out of line."

"Leo!" Corrin scoffed. "You're the worst!" she laughed then, finding herself relaxing, and elbowed her brother.

He laughed in return for a moment, before sobering and saying, "You know, I always thought that true strength comes from standing alone, from enduing hardships with your own power. But now… I see that was a misunderstanding born of my own arrogance."

"Leo…"

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Corrin. And it's your strength that allows you to depend on others." When a smile returned to his face, it was soft, one Corrin had never seen him wear before. "It's also what makes you incredibly nosy."

Corrin scoffed. "And here I thought you were complimenting me."

Leo laughed. "Perhaps. I just happened to overhear you talking with Prince Takumi earlier."

"Don't remind me." Corrin sighed in frustration. "I just thought it'd be nice if you two got along, that's all. I mean, just look at Elise and Sakura. They get along as if there wasn't even a war!"

Leo smiled down at Elise in his arms. "I suppose we could take a page out of their book."

"Even Xander and Ryoma don't act like they're about to tear each other's heads off," Corrin said. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"Allegiances aren't forged in a day," Leo said. "Neither are friendships."

"Could you at least try? For me?"

"I can't make any promises," Leo sighed. "But I will try, at least. For you."

His assurance wasn't enough to make her smile, or ease the worry in her gut. She only nodded, and focused on the journey ahead.

The scenery changed as they neared the beginnings of dawn, the fractured sky slowly awakening above them. Great chasms cut the ground into separate floating islands, with frail suspension bridges strung between them. The village they were after sat across a great cleft in the land, a single bridge spanning the gap.

"We have to cross this bridge to get to the village," Anthony said. They came to a stop before the bridge, before the deep canyon that split the earth. Corrin leant over it, peering down and expecting darkness, only to find an expanse of sky and white clouds below.

"That bridge looks fairly old," Jakob noted. He studied the ropes, the wooden planks, all with a stern look on his face. Corrin glanced to the bridge, to her allies, to Anthony.

"We'll be all right!" Anthony beamed with a smile. "Probably."

"Very encouraging," Kaze remarked, raising an eyebrow. Leo sighed, before gently rousing Elise from sleep. He lowered her to the ground, making sure she could stand before pulling back his hands. Elise rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking blearily at the pre-dawn sky.

"Is this the only way over?" Takumi asked. He folded his arms, frowning at the bridge, at Anthony. He met Corrin's eyes for barely a moment, before looking away.

"There's another bridge like this one," Anthony said. "But it's a few hours from here. If it will reassure you all, I'll cross first! I know it's safe, so I'll prove it to you!" Without another word, Anthony bolted for the bridge.

"Hey!" Takumi cried after him. "Get back here! Don't run off!"

The bridge shook and wobbled as the young man ran across, but Anthony crossed it without fault. He stood on the other side, waving with a smile on his face. "Look, everyone! It's fine!" The bridge swayed for a moment longer before stilling.

"Hmm," Leo sounded. "I suppose it looks all right."

"We don't really have another option," Corrin said and stepped onto the first plank. She took hold of the rope railings as the bridge swayed. She glanced back to her allies, forcing a smile. "Let's go."

Kaze and Jakob were right behind her, followed by Keaton and Kaden. The wolfskin bristled at the height and tugged on Kaden's sleeve as they crossed. Kaden seemed to enjoy the view, leaning over the ropes to the shock of many.

Elise, still sleepy, crossed ahead of Leo. She yawned softly, covering her open mouth with a hand, the other gripping the rope. Behind them, Takumi stepped onto the bridge, staring off into the distance.

The bridge itself was relatively stable, save for when rouge gusts of wind rattled and swayed it beneath their feet. Though there were wooden planks missing, and many creaked beneath their weight, it held fast as Corrin reached the other side. She couldn't help but sigh in relief as her feet touched solid ground. Anthony smiled up at her, eyes glinting brightly.

"See? I told you it was safe," he said, and Corrin gave him a short smile in return.

"Is that the village we're after?" Jakob asked as he stepped off the bridge. His gaze shot past Corrin and Anthony, to the worn buildings on the horizon.

"Yup," Anthony said with a nod. "We're almost there."

"If all goes well, we should be back before nightfall," Kaze said. He stepped off the bridge and came beside Corrin. Keaton dashed the remaining distance, skidding to a halt a great ways from the chasm.

"If you were scared I could've held your hand," Kaden said, cocking his head.

"I-I wasn't scared!" Keaton huffed defiantly. "I wasn't scared at all!" The pink on his cheeks said otherwise.

Elise giggled as she stepped off, skipping onto solid ground. Leo followed with a brief shake of his head, a smile curling his lips. Corrin glanced back to the bridge, to Takumi, and caught the moment panic rushed over his face.

A sickening crunch sounded from the planks beneath his feet. He caught her eyes, wide with blatant fear, mouth opening with a cry. The ropes slackened. The wooden poles holding the bridge bent and cracked. Panic reared up Corrin's throat as a scream.

"Takumi!" He was barely a few steps from the end of the bridge. A few steps too many. Leo turned at Corrin's cry, Elise gasping as the planks beneath Takumi buckled and broke.

The bridge, and Takumi, fell from view.

Corrin screamed. She shot past Jakob, bolted between Elise and Leo, and sank to her knees at the edge of the cliff. All she saw was the faint light reflecting from the sky below. The remains of the bridge disappearing into the white clouds.

She couldn't breathe. Air froze in her lungs, tainted with the metallic scent of magic, and burned. She tilted forward. Wished to fall, to follow her brother, as hot, hot tears filled her eyes.

A groan split the silence. A groan she knew, one so vivid that it shattered her panic and her heart sped. She leant further over the cliff, fingers holding firm onto the earth, no longer wishing to fall. When she saw him, her heart screamed with joy. A hand clasped her shoulder and she glanced up, to see Leo smiling with relief at her.

Takumi hung in a tangle of branches a few metres down the cliff. He sat awkwardly, the thick, dark branches weaving through his legs and arms like a misshapen net.

"Oh my Gods," Corrin breathed, grateful that she was kneeling, as all her strength left her with a flood of relief. "Leo, you genius."

He gave a short laugh. "It's nice to be recognised sometimes."

Takumi grunted. "Can we put off those thanks until I'm no longer hanging over an abyss?"

Corrin leant over the chasm again, unable to hold back her smile. "Let's get you out of there."

It took a few more clever spells from Leo to get Takumi up on solid ground again. Corrin promptly hugged him, quickly pulling him into her arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I thought I lost you," she said into his ear, only loud enough so he could hear. She pulled him tightly against her, ignoring the stares, smiles and knowing looks her friends were giving her. Takumi flustered in her arms. His cheeks burned brightly for all to see and he squeezed his eyes shut as if that could block out their pointed stares.

"W-Well, I'm fine now," he said, cursing the way his voice wobbled. His heart was thundering in his ears, seemingly pumping all his blood to his cheeks, ears, and neck. He gave her back a gentle, curt pat. How he wished he could just hug her back, bury his nose into her neck, her hair, and fully enjoy this moment. How he wanted to wrap his arms around her, to pull her close enough so she could feel the rapid pace of his heart and know how he felt.

Instead, he stood still, and let only a single hand reassure her with a gentle pat. When she stepped away and smiled brightly at him, he wished he could drain the blood from his face. His blush was in full view, from his neck to his ears. He coughed into his hand to clear his throat. It felt too tight. Too dry.

Takumi forced himself to turn to Leo without a scowl, without frowning. "I guess… I owe you one," he said, albeit sheepishly. "You saved my life."

Leo tilted his head, a smug glint in his eyes. "Of course. There was nothing to it."

"That would've been a long drop," Anthony remarked. His tone was light-hearted, as if Takumi didn't just have a near-death experience.

"How are you so calm after what just happened?" Jakob questioned, coming to stand beside Corrin with his arms folded. "That bridge could've collapsed with Milady on it! She could have very well been harmed."

"Just ignoring the fact that _I_ was on it when it collapsed…" Takumi muttered. "But I agree with Jakob. And how do we know it wasn't you that made it collapse in the first place?"

"Why would I do that?" Anthony blanched. "You all saved my life before!"

"You're could be a spy for the Vallite forces," Takumi said, cutting him a glare.

"Takumi!" Corrin chided. "That bridge was old and worn. It could've collapsed at any time. You can blame that on Anthony."

"You're protecting him?" Takumi scoffed.

"Yes!" Corrin folded her arms, stood up to Takumi. "Someone has to."

"Corrin," Azura said softly, touching her arm. "We can discuss this later. For now, we should focus on finding you a dragonstone."

Corrin met Takumi's eyes for a moment longer before cutting away with a sharp sigh. "Fine. Let's head to the village."

They were met with resistance as soon as they approached the village. Vallite soldiers spilled from the buildings, from the surrounding hills. Corrin was glad she made the decision to include Leo and Elise in her group now, as well as Takumi.

"Get ready," Corrin called, drawing her Yato. "We're in for a fight."

Elise brought forth a fire tome, holding the book up with a grin. "I'm ready!"

Corrin blinked down at her, stunned, and couldn't help but wonder when Elise had started training with magic. That thought was quickly swallowed as the first Vallite soldiers reached them. Corrin focused on her sword, not the burning of her dragonstone against her chest, and lunged.

The sounds of battle drowned everything out. The tang of metal, of magic and blood, filled the air. Corrin met steel with fury, fighting back-to-back with her allies. She had Jakob by her side, Kaze not far off. Keaton and Kaden fought in tandem, a flurry of teeth and claws. Any fear she had of the Kitsune had faded completely, even as he tackled a soldier by her flank, digging razor-sharp teeth into their neck. Corrin hardly blinked at the spray of blood, that final gurgle, and continued fighting.

When the fighting calmed and only the fizzle of magic remained, Corrin sheathed her sword to find her allies staring.

"What?" she asked, frowning, and caught their eyes shooting to the top of her head, to just behind her legs. She turned to see a large silver tail swish behind her. Corrin huffed, reaching up to find two pointed horns sticking up from her head. " _Seriously?_ And I didn't even use my dragonstone." Corrin stole her attention from her allies and looked around the remains of the village. The buildings had no windows. There were doors and roofs missing. Some only had three walls, the other collapsed and crushing everything inside.

The sight did nothing to instil any hope in her.

Corrin sighed and turned back to her allies. "Is anyone injured?" She noted both Keaton and Kaden had flecks of blood in their fur, but only Kaden was limping. Leo was unharmed, as was Elise, but Kaze had sustained a small graze to his thigh. "Elise, if you wouldn't mind?"

Elise beamed a smile. "Just leave it to me!"

Corrin returned the smile as Takumi came up beside her. His eyes went straight to her horns, before flicking to her eyes. Corrin swallowed and willed her body to return to normal. She waited a breath, glanced back to see her tail still here. When she reached up to find her horns still in place, she sighed again.

Her stomach flopped when she tried again and nothing happened. She felt no pull from her dragonstone, only a numb coldness. Her body disobeyed her. She tried again and again to return to normal, only to find that her hands had patches of silver scales scattered over her skin. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. It wasn't working.

Corrin stole away from her group, calling back to them, "I'm going to search for a dragonstone. Anyone who's not injured, please help."

They ended up scattered throughout the village, digging through piles of rubble and the remains of buildings. Corrin found a range of interesting trinkets, a few dolls, shattered plates, torn clothes, some jewellery, but no dragonstones. She went from building to building, lifting planks of wood, crouching beneath slanted walls, to no avail.

Soon, the dawn sun cut across the sky, and Corrin had run out of hope. She sat in the shade of a half-collapsed building, in sight of her allies, and stared down at her hands. She raised one up, catching the light, and the scales sparkled. More scales had spread across her hand, reaching down past her wrist. Soon, it wouldn't be long until she had claws instead of hands.

She heard Takumi approach before she saw him. He came up beside her, just in the edge of her vision, and stood silently in the quiet morning. She glanced at him, to see a patch of blood on his right shoulder.

"Takumi, is that…? Are you injured?" she asked, sitting straighter, taller. He didn't meet her eyes and she huffed, knowing she was right. "If you won't let Elise heal you, then I guess I can try."

"You?" Takumi blinked down at her, sitting when she motioned for him to. Corrin drew forth a staff, giving him an eager, gentle smile.

"Elise and Sakura taught me," she said bashfully. "I'm not very good at it, though."

"As long as you don't turn my skin purple or something," Takumi teased.

Corrin scoffed in mock offence. "If you say that again I just might. Take off your shirt."

Takumi stared at her, cheeks colouring, before he worked off his clothing to reveal a jagged gash on his shoulder. It was right where she'd clawed at his skin before. Corrin sucked in a tight breath at the sight. Beneath the flap of skin she could see the tell-tale red of muscle. Whatever had done this to him had torn through his skin into the muscle. Her hands tightened around the staff as she brought it closer to the open wound. All she'd healed before was a tiny scrape. Nothing of this magnitude. Nothing this serious.

"Maybe… maybe Jakob should have a look at this," Corrin offered, biting down on her bottom lip. She winced as her fangs dug into it instead of teeth.

"It's fine," Takumi said. "Just do what you can."

Corrin clenched her jaw, focused on the wound, and wove her magic. A soft light fell over them, brushing over Takumi's skin, forcing the two ends together. There was nothing neat about her fix. The torn flesh was red and puckered, and Corrin knew that what she'd healed had been superficial and nothing more. She focused again, bringing herself and the staff closer to Takumi's shoulder. Takumi stiffened and Corrin retracted her staff quickly.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" she asked, searching his eyes for any discomfort. He didn't meet her eyes for the first moment, but when he did, she noticed the red colouring his cheeks. "Takumi?"

"It didn't hurt," he said stiffly. "Just continue." He hung his head, stealing his gaze from her as she continued. She touched the wound as she worked, feeling the stiff edges come together, feeling the muscle beneath weave itself back into place.

Soon enough, Corrin knew both she and Takumi were at their limits. She put away her staff and began wrapping his shoulder in the fine, white bandages she'd packed before they left. She felt Takumi's eyes on her now, but kept her own trained on his shoulder. She tried not to touch his bare skin but whenever she did, whenever her fingers brushed his shoulder or arm, she wished she could ignore the buzz that erupted inside her.

She couldn't ignore the fact that they were alone. That it was quiet, not a breath of conversation happening between them, and that her allies were barely in sight. And Takumi was watching her.

When she finished bandaging his arm, she leant back and met his gaze. Her hands slipped from his shoulder and she drew a finger down his bicep slowly, deliberately. He jolted beneath her touch.

"What?" he gaped, brushing where her finger had touched.

Corrin suppressed a smile. "Nothing," she sang teasingly. "I've just never seen you like this before. All exposed."

Takumi scowled, as if that would steal the heat from his face.

"You're very lean," Corrin remarked.

Takumi was desperately trying not to splutter, to fluster under her gaze. "I-I know I don't have a lot of muscle. So what?"

"You have enough," Corrin laughed. She poked his bicep, before giving it a teasing squeeze. "Right here."

"H-Hey!" Takumi yanked his arm out of her reach. He glared at her now, though it didn't have the effect he wanted as his cheeks were still a stunning crimson.

"Sorry," Corrin laughed again. "Couldn't help myself."

Takumi grumbled and pulled his clothes back on. As he did, his hands dug around in his pocket. "So… I found this, but I'm not sure if it's what you're looking for," he said, holding out a small, blue stone. It was half the size of his palm and dazzled, even in the shade.

Corrin's breath left her lungs. She snatched it up, instantly feeling a pull of magic, a feather-light touch that flooded her body. A soft light wove around her hands, her horns and tail, as they faded away and she returned to normal. Her eyes, wide and full of tears, rose to meet his.

She breathed a beat of laughter, of complete and utter surprise. "You found one." Her voice was so light, so full of life, it stole Takumi's breath. All he could do was nod. All he could do was stare into her eyes as she laughed. She replaced the dragonstone around her neck with the one he'd found, and stood.

"We have to let everyone know," she said, still smiling. A new light had come to her face, to her eyes. It had Takumi's heart fluttering in his chest. "Thank you," she said and pulled him into a quick hug, before skipping over to the rest of her allies.

She didn't see that she'd left Takumi standing there, frozen, with a brilliant, burning flush on his cheeks. And he was smiling, even as he hid it from the world behind a hand.

The journey back felt just as long, if not longer. Corrin found that she didn't mind, that everything felt easier, lighter, with the new dragonstone snuggly around her neck. She kept touching it, drawing it out into the open just to stare. As if it was just a dream. And every time, the sight had her smiling.

When they reached the caverns again, it wasn't long until they were to set out again. This time, their destination would be Gyges, the Vallite capital, where Anankos would be. Their path took them into the mouth of a valley, the mountains on either side rising tall and thick with trees. A thin ridge ran along one of the mountain. The most direct route would be straight through the valley, but there were already signs of Vallite soldiers.

It was too quiet. No birds or insects sounded in the afternoon light. Corrin and her allies stopped behind the remains of a building as some soldiers came into view. They headed into the valley from the mountain on the opposite side. Flickers of purple, a tell-tale sign of more soliders, appeared between the trees.

"They're in the trees as well," Corrin noted, slipping back behind cover. "If we take the valley path we'll be sitting ducks."

"Then we take the mountain path," Hinoka offered. "And throw down anyone who gets in our way."

"The path is too narrow," Leo said. He folded his arms, deep in thought. "We'd have to go single-file, and with an army this large we'd be just as vulnerable."

"How about we do both?" Corrin said, working through the plan in her mind. "We send some people up the mountain path. Those with range, who can attack from afar. Like Leo, Elise, Takumi, Niles. Any mages or archers. The rest of us take the valley path. Those up the mountain can give us cover."

"We're going to split up?" Takumi blanched.

"That does sound like our best option," Xander agreed.

"I think so too," Ryoma said, nodding. "Kagero and Saizo can scout the mountain path and help with cover."

"Then it's decided," Corrin said, cementing it with a nod. "Let's get ready to move out."

Those who were heading up the mountain path consisted of the archers, Takumi, Niles, Mozu, Shura and Setsuna; the mages, Leo, Nyx, Odin, Hayato, Elise and Orochi. Azama would join them to give them an extra healer. As Ryoma had ordered, Saizo and Kagero were to take the mountain path as well.

The rest would follow Corrin through the valley.

Before they departed, Corrin found Takumi scowling at the opening to the valley.

"You can glare at it all you want, it's not going away," she said as she approached. His scowl faded into a forlorn glaze.

"I don't like any of this," Takumi huffed. "I don't see why I have to go up the mountain as well.

"We need you up there," Corrin said. "I need you up there. You're the best marksman we have." She gave his shoulder a nudge, but he shook off the gesture.

"Still…" he glanced at her. He wanted to tell her that it was her he wanted to be with. That he didn't want to go up there, away from her, unable to be by her side, unable to fight by her side. He sighed, knowing how pathetic that sounded. He could protect her just as well up there.

He would protect her just as well, if not better, from up there.

"Takumi," Corrin said, catching his attention. "I want you to have this." She held out her dragonstone – her old one, with the fracture glaring up at him as expansive as always.

"What? Why?" Takumi asked, but held out his hands, their fingers brushing as she handed it over.

"No reason," Corrin said, shrugging. "I just… felt like I needed to give you something. Like a charm." She laughed. "Stay safe, okay? I'll see you at the other side."

She gave him a final wave and hurried off to her team. Takumi stared at her retreating figure, the dragonstone in his hand. It held a faint warmth, a remnant of her body heat. He cupped his fingers around it and slipped it into his pocket.

At Corrin's order, their group split, and a moment later were under attack. Arrows and magic burst from the trees as Corrin had predicted, and the Vallite soldiers they saw heading into the valley turned around to fight.

As soon as their enemies in the trees outed their positions when they attacked, Corrin's allies hit back from the mountain path. Those in the valley fought their way through, over rocks and fallen trees, under a hail of arrows and magic. The terrain was rough but with Corrin's new dragonstone around her neck, she took to it in her dragon form like a fish to water. Keaton and Kaden seemed just as at home, shooting around the valley in their Kitsune and Wolfskin forms.

Corrin's muscles and blood sung with battle. Her movements felt lighter than ever. She fought alongside Ryoma and Xander, as the line between Hoshidan and Nohrian blurred through the fight. They fought as one. As allies. As friends.

And her plan was working. Vibrant arrows of a blazing blue shot down enemies in the trees, alongside bursts of magic. The end of the valley was in sight. She called out their victory before a thunderous rumble tore through the earth. The ground shook beneath them. It was jarring, as if the very earth was alive.

And then the mountains began to rain boulders. Chunks of earth split from the side of the mountains. The path they'd come from vanished under colossal boulders.

"Run!" Corrin cried, shielding herself as fist-sized rocks rained down over them. "Get to the end of the valley!"

She bolted for the wedge of sky before them, casting a quick, final glance over her shoulder to her allies on the mountain path, just in time to see them swallowed by a wave of rocks and trees. She cried out, skidding to a halt as she scanned the path. Or what was left of it. Clouds of rubble, of sand and dirt, filled the air, blocking it from sight.

They were gone.

And she had to run. She turned as an arrow flew dangerously close to her shoulder, and made for the end of the valley.

She couldn't look back. Not even as tears blurred her vision, as a sob tore from her throat.

She couldn't look back.

* * *

 **HAVE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER (for my standards at least) BECAUSE I REACHED 30 CHAPTERS. im not including the little half-ones. whelp.**

 **Anyway, this was so much fun to write. Even though I got to two thousand words and then struggled to write more than a sentance a day until now.**

 **Thanks, as always for your reviews!**

 **And yes, EmD23, Scarlet dies, even in AUs. Oops.**

 **And SkyWarriorKirby, your review made me laugh. And yes, I feel your frustration at Anthony. WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL. but no.**

 **And thanks to Raven Bishop. I also want to drag this story out for as long as I can haha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	36. Wounded

**Chapter 31: Wounded**

 **Also known as: What Lies Beyond**

* * *

A scream reared up Corrin's throat. It built with every breath as she tasted earth and blood, threatening to escape in waves and waves of panic. She staggered into a run. Left the torrent of land, of boulders and trees, behind her as she burst out of the valley behind her allies. There was no time to breathe or pause. No time to swallow what had just happened, what she'd seen; the sight of Takumi, of her allies, disappearing beneath a cloud of earth and dust flashed behind her eyes. She thrust it from her mind as she cut down a Vallite soldier.

Her sword felt too heavy in her grip. Her lungs struggled for air through the tight lump in her throat, her muscles aching, searing as the fight continued. The way back into the valley was blocked. Boulders the size of buildings rolled to a stop alongside a deluge of earth. Vallite soldiers poured from the trees, undeterred by the quaking of the ground beneath them. They were surrounded, with no option but to fight.

But then, that had become normal for Corrin. She no longer flinched at the warm spray of blood. She no longer flinched when her sword hit bone, when it tore through flesh and muscle, seconds before the enemy vanished into a puff of ash. She blocked everything from her mind and fought. She wouldn't let herself think of what she'd seen. Of what had happened. Of how it was her fault.

Of how she may have just doomed them all.

When the last Vallite fell, Corrin whirled for the valley, stealing a sharp gasp of air, when a hand caught her wrist.

"Where are you going, Corrin?" Xander's steeled voice, his grip, had her halting before she'd taken a step. He'd read her movements, her hasty glances, and knew her next move even before she'd taken it.

"Takumi is–" Corrin choked on the taste of dirt in her mouth. She coughed, swallowed, her arm loosening in Xander's grip, and tried again. "They're still in there."

"Our people are injured." As calm as Xander's voice was, it did nothing to slow the thundering of Corrin's heart. "We need to regroup. It would be foolish to throw ourselves into battle so soon."

"Then I'll go alone–"

"Corrin." She flinched under the weight of his voice. She wished to tug her arm free, to bolt for the mountain ridge, to fight until her lungs bled, just to find them. To save the allies she'd damned. "You're in no state to go charging in there alone."

The will to fight drained from her bones, through her legs, her feet, and bled onto the ground. It was like her heart had punctured and drained into her stomach. Her muscles felt impossibly heavy. Corrin's arm fell limp in Xander's grip. Slowly, she turned and took in the sorry state of her allies.

There wasn't a single piece of armour not stained with blood. No steel untouched by the stain of earth and blood. Dust clung to their wounds, their blood and hair as a blanket of exhaustion draped over their group. Some had just collapsed on the spot, facing the endless sky above. Corrin sank as the effects of adrenalin wore off and a slow ache built in her muscles. The arm she'd fractured earlier throbbed. She thought of Elise and squeezed her eyes shut.

"All right," she sighed. Xander dropped her arm but didn't move to leave. He studied her face, her bloodied armour, as if waiting for her to flee or collapse. She did neither.

"I told them to go up there," she said. Her voice was faint enough that Xander barely caught it over the wind and distant conversations of their allies. His expression softened. Corrin felt hollow, the horror of what she'd seen too fresh in her mind. It kept coming back. In vivid flashes, slower than reality, consuming her mind, her thoughts.

"You couldn't have predicted what would happen," Xander said.

"If I were more experienced I could've–"

" _No one_ can predict an earthquake."

An earthquake. Was that all that was? Had she not tasted magic in the air? Had it not tainted every breath she took, or was that just the thick fog of dirt? It all blurred into one.

"I shouldn't have sent them up there."

"We wouldn't have gotten this far if you didn't," Xander said in return. He clasped a hand on her shoulder, gave it a tight squeeze, and held it there. "You did what you thought was right."

How many times has she heard that before? The echo of his words brought painful tears to her eyes. They burnt when she blinked and rubbed them away.

"I'm sending Kaze after them," she said. Xander's hand fell.

"Corrin–"

" _Someone_ has to look for them," she said, cutting him off. She searched her allies for her retainer, for his recognisable green garb. "They might be injured."

She didn't say what she really thought. She wouldn't go there now. Not while there was a chance they were still breathing. It was all she could do.

* * *

She watched Kaze's retreating figure as he headed through the trees and gripped her dragonstone tight. Its magic thrummed against her palm, waiting to be called. She could call it. She could charge through the trees as a dragon, tearing through anything and anyone in her path.

But she didn't. She stood there, waiting, as the setting sun coloured the sky in a burnt crimson that reminded her too much of blood. She closed her eyes, felt the painful throb of tears against her lids. The calm pulsing of her dragonstone was the only thing she focused on. The stone he'd given her. With a flush on his cheeks, unsure of it, of himself, he'd handed it to her.

And she'd given him hers in return. Just like she'd given him her heart.

* * *

The first thing Takumi saw was a green light. Glistening, shining straight into his eyes, he winced against the bright light. Then he felt the terrible ache spread across his body. Like every inch of him had bruised at once. He sat up against the pain and coughed on the thick layer of dirt and dust in his mouth. It was then that he realised just how badly the terrain had changed around him. A haze of dust covered the trees, splintered trunks lay haphazardly across the ground. It was like a giant had thrown a tantrum, tossing boulders and smashing trees, fracturing the landscape and leaving a fog of dust in its wake.

The only thing Takumi recognised was the green stone glowing faintly through the haze. Corrin's dragonstone. He stood a little too quickly, stumbled over to it in painful haste, and snatched it from the dirt. He stared down at it, the only trace of Corrin in the madness around him. It hadn't been glowing at all, only reflecting the streams of light that bled through the trees. It dulled in his hand but he held it tight. Held it to his chest as if it were a piece of her, as if he could feel her through it.

A branch snapped and shattered the silence. Takumi whirled as a Vallite soldier, bleeding profusely from his head, staggered through the trees. The red stain of blood was nothing compared to the burning crimson of the soldier's eyes. Like hollow candles burning in the dead of night. The soldier broke into a hobbled run, a cloak of purple fire billowing around him. Takumi pierced him with a single shot of his Fujin Yumi. An arrow of sharp blue light slicing through the darkness, through the soldier's corrupted heart. He dissolved into ash before he hit the ground.

Takumi let out a tight breath. His hands shook around his bow, muscles aching to rest. Through the almost silence, there was a faint shuffling of leaves. A faint snap of twigs breaking beneath feet. Takumi steeled himself into a crouch, wincing at the crunch of undergrowth beneath his heels. His heart hammered away in his chest. His mind span as he tried to figure out what happened. He remembered the earth rumbling beneath his feet. A burst of magic above them, high above in the rocky slopes of the mountain, and then the earth splitting. He remembered falling. Tumbling, scrambling for purchase, losing sight of his allies, of Corrin.

His throat clamped shut at the thought of Corrin. Like a tight hand clenched around his neck, squeezing down and making it impossible to breathe.

She'd been relying on him. On his aim, his skills. And he'd failed her. He'd been unable to protect her. And now he was lost and alone–

A muffled groan sounded, made Takumi jolt in place and freeze. A flash of adrenaline through his system ran straight to his fingers and toes, dulling the ache in his muscles as he turned towards the noise. He shifted a foot. Silent against the undergrowth now. All his skills at hunting came into play as he stalked towards the source of the groan. One step, two, placing his feet in patches of dirt, away from twigs and dried leaves. He ducked under branches, a hand on the ground for balance.

The groan sounded again. Closer, this time, as Takumi drifted forward. He caught sight of dark armour, the wearer slumped against a thick trunk, their back to him. The black of their armour sickeningly familiar to Takumi. He straightened, though not fully slipping out of his caution. Bow at the ready, he stepped purposely on a patch of dead leaves which crunched beneath his foot.

A ripple of magic bloomed in the air, tome flaring to life in the wielders palm in ribbons of light as he leant around the tree– and stopped with a sigh. Prince Leo sank back against the trunk, dropping Brynhildr in his lap. The magic dissolved into nothing.

"It's just you," he sighed. "You should make note not to sneak up on the injured. I could have just as easily killed you where you stand."

Takumi snorted. "I'd like to see you try." Despite his words, tension washed off Takumi's shoulders. His grip on his bow loosened; he no longer treaded quietly as he rounded the tree to see the Prince fully.

Leo was in a worse state than he'd sounded. A sliver of dried blood ran from his forehead, over one eye and to his jaw. There were droplets on his armour, the dark metal scoured and dented. Takumi winced at the blood-soaked dirt that Leo had dragged himself across. His shiny and usually spotless greaves had been torn open towards the base, the metal jagged and split. Beneath it, Takumi could see only red.

"You're bleeding," Takumi said. The pale, glassy look in Leo's eyes came into focus now. It wasn't just blood that dripped from his face but perspiration as well. His breathing was shallow and faint, yet he managed a dry laugh.

"How very astute of you," Leo remarked. "Care to make any other useless observations?" He shifted, as if to sit up higher, and grimaced through the pain. His fringe stuck to his forehead, slick with blood and sweat. Takumi dropped the frown from his face and knelt beside Prince Leo's injured leg.

"I'll have to take this off to patch it up," Takumi said, motioning to Leo's greaves. He only hoped the armoured boots around Leo's legs were similar in design to Hoshidan armour. He focused on Prince Leo's leg, lest he give away how uneasy he was. How the panic had taken hold, sitting as a tight lump in his throat. He wasn't a healer. He hadn't taken a good look at the wound, yet it was blatantly obvious that it was deep. The amount of blood coating both the wound and the dirt beneath indicated that it was anything but shallow.

Leo breathed a huff through his nose, clenching his jaw in trepidation. "Just get it over with."

Takumi swallowed. "Right." He took in a deep breath and reached for the topmost strap at the back of Leo's calf. The Nohrian Prince bent his knee, raising his lower leg off the ground with a groan as Takumi worked off the straps. He struggled to still his shaking fingers as he undid the buckles and slipped the straps off. Soon, he was able to peel off the greave and reveal the wound beneath.

It was clogged with thick, sticky blood, the skin and muscle beneath torn open like a gaping mouth. Takumi couldn't look at it for long. He ripped the section of Leo's pants that were already shredded from whatever had inflicted the wound to get better access to it. Takumi's fingers came away slick with blood. A sickening jolt shot through Takumi at the sharp edge of white bone sticking from the wound. The bone in his lower leg had snapped. Takumi was staring at a piece of it now. Something that should never see the light of day.

"That bad, is it?" Leo huffed. He drew a hand through his hair with a short puff of air. Takumi pressed his lips together in a harsh line. His heart had leapt into his throat, a sick weight dropping into his stomach. He felt sick at the sight, and not just from the blood, the bone, the torn flesh. He didn't know what to say, what to tell the Nohrian prince. He wasn't a healer. He wasn't Leo's friend, barely his ally.

"Just tell me," Leo said. "Don't mince your words. I know it's bad – it feels horrid enough."

Takumi swallowed the churning sickness rising in his throat. "It's broken. Badly. I… I don't think I can set it."

"I don't expect you to," Leo sighed.

"I can't just leave it like _that."_ All open to the air, the settling dirt, the blood seeping from the wound…

"And what would you propose instead?" Leo folded his arms, staring down Takumi as if he wasn't short of breath and suffering from blood loss, as if his face wasn't a sickly grey.

It wasn't the first time Takumi felt severely useless. Inadequate. The Nohrian Prince's question had been like a taunt, a jab at his inability to do anything in this situation. It only fuelled the ill torrent swirling in Takumi's stomach that crawled up his throat with the taste of bile.

"I'll bind it," Takumi said. He sat back, folded his arms in return. A little triumphant, maybe, he met Leo's eyes.

"With what?" Leo was still taunting him. Takumi grit his teeth. All he needed was a piece of cloth long enough, strong enough, to wind around the wound. He had nothing on him but the clothes on his back.

Takumi slumped. Just as he did, Leo reached behind himself, unclipped his short cape and tossed it to Takumi. "Use that. Make sure you bind it tightly."

Takumi raised an eyebrow at the Prince before looking at the cape in his hands. It was soft. Impossibly soft for a cape meant to be worn into battle.

"It's going to hurt," Takumi said. He studied the Prince's face, the tightness of his jaw. His already pale skin now appeared ghostly white. Despite the glaze clouding them, Leo's eyes were steady. He met Takumi's gaze, his raised eyebrow in concern, unflinching.

"I know."

Takumi pulled his eyes away and ripped the cloak into long ribbons. There was something strange about Takumi, a Hoshidan, tearing up this fine, quality Nohrian fabric between his bloodied fingers. Even stranger to think that he was doing so to use it as a makeshift bandage.

Takumi shot a quick glance around them, through the trees, into the shadows, waiting and listening to the silence. A moment passed and he turned back to the wound.

"Don't bite your tongue," Takumi said, slowly reaching for the wound. Leo only huffed a reply and looked away, so Takumi got to work. He bound it tightly, as tightly as he thought would be sufficient, and repressed a gag as he felt the bone shift beneath his hands. Leo dug the tips of his gauntlet into his legs as if he wished to dig his nails into his thighs through the pain, a stifled groan hissing through his teeth. The remains of Leo's cloak soaked dark red, barely holding the edges of the wound closed.

Takumi sat back and wiped the blood from his fingers onto his pants. Leo drew a tight breath, slumping against the tree. The air dissolved into silence once more, an unspoken question hanging between them.

 _What now?_

Leo's leg was injured. He wouldn't be able to walk without assistance, but then Takumi wouldn't be able to use his bow. They'd have to rely on Leo's magic, but in his state, with the loss of blood, Takumi wouldn't be surprised if the Nohrian Prince fainted upon standing. There wasn't much they could do.

Well, there wasn't much _Leo_ could do. Takumi had come out of the fight and the earthquake relatively unscathed save for sore muscles and bruises. He could still walk, still fight. He didn't have to stay here.

Takumi sat back on his hands with a heavy breath. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

Leo huffed a dry laugh as if that were obvious, his face contorting into pain as he did. "May have cracked a rib. Wouldn't be surprised at this point."

Takumi didn't know what to say to that. His stomach felt like lead. He stared at the ground between them and wished the air didn't smell like blood.

"You don't have to humour me," Leo said, stealing Takumi's attention back. "We both know nothing will happen by us sitting around. And I'm not injured enough that I can't fight."

"You don't expect me to just leave you," Takumi scoffed in disbelief. Not only would he not forgive himself if he did, but Corrin would most certainly have his head.

"And what will you do instead?" Leo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sit around in the hopes that someone will come upon us? Surely by now you realise we're on our own."

Takumi sat up, clenching his fists on his lap. There were so many things he wished to say, his throat ached. To say that Leo was wrong, they weren't alone, that surely, _surely_ someone else was out there. That Corrin wouldn't leave them to this fate. She wouldn't.

Something heavy crashed through the trees. A figure rolled into view and Takumi and Leo had their weapons drawn in an instant, bow ready, magic flaring to life, as the figure came to a stop. She flopped on her back, arms and legs sprawled outwards like star.

"Setsuna?" Takumi gaped as the archer slowly raised her head.

"Oh… it's Lord Takumi and Lord Leo," Setsuna said in her usual slow manner. She was in no hurry to sit up or explain why or how she came to be rolling down the mountain. There was an array of twigs and leaves in her hair which she made no attempt to brush out. She gave the two Princes' a lazy smile and a half-hearted wave.

Barely a moment past before another figure came crashing through the trees, stumbling over their feet with a cry. "Setsuna! Don't go off without me!" Hayato came skidding to a stop as he saw the two Princes and Setsuna lying on the ground. He straightened stiffly and brushed away the dirt on his knees, adjusting his robe in the process. "You found someone…" he nodded to the Princes. "But you shouldn't have run off like that, Setsuna. What if you'd rolled into some of those soldiers?"

"Hmm…" Setsuna hummed. "That would have been bad…"

"Is it just you two?" Takumi asked. A quick glance over them revealed no obvious injuries, which was reinforced by their dramatic entry through the trees. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Nope," Setsuna said. She was still on her back, staring at patches of blue sky through the canopy of leaves and branches.

"Only those veiled soldiers," Hayato said. His eyes cased over to Leo, still propped up against the tree. "Is he injured?"

Takumi nodded tightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any healing magic on you?"

"No, but I can make up a charm to numb pain," Hayato said. "Though it does have some side-effects…"

"What kind?" Leo asked

"It tends to numb everything else as well for as long as it's applied. You can end up making the injury worse or causing others because of it," Hayato said. "And it might make you woozy."

"I think that's the least of our worries right now," Leo said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Takumi said. "What if we get attacked again? You'll be useless."

"Whatever happens, we can't stay here, and I'm not in any state to walk." Leo huffed, motioning to his leg. "I'm already useless enough as it is. But we can't stay here on my account. At least with the charm I'll be able to move with some assistance."

Takumi grumbled in defeat. The Nohrian prince was right; they couldn't stay here. They needed to find their way to Corrin and the rest of their allies somehow. Wherever they were.

Leo stiffened, his eyes shooting to Takumi, both jolting alert as the shadows shifted, as soldiers burst through the trees. Takumi reacted with a surge of adrenaline, cutting through the first with a blinding arrow. Magic tainted the air, bitter, metallic, as branches split the earth and pierced the veiled soldiers as they came.

The soldiers came fast through the trees. Setsuna swung to her feet, backing close to Takumi and Leo with Hayato at her side. They were vastly outnumbered. Disadvantaged without anything to fight with in close range. Takumi ducked beneath a sword, feeling it arch over his head, and levelled an arrow into the soldiers gut. His muscles burned. Pain flared to life in his arms as he drew back his bow, as he fired arrow after arrow as the veiled soldiers closed in on them. As each soldier fell, two more took its place. Their strikes were coming faster, closer, now. A sword cut open Setsuna's side before Hayato could wield a sheep-spirit. Takumi shot down a soldier swinging an axe down at Leo and caught a blade to the back of his arm in the next breath.

Pain burst down his arm as the soldier drew back to strike again, the steel of his sword coated red in Takumi's blood. He turned, too slow, his stance sloppy as he struggled to raise his bow, as the soldier cut towards him. A flash of steel sunk into the soldier's neck. Into the other Vallite soldiers. There was a puff of ash as they dissolved into nothing, and two figures dropped from the trees.

Takumi lurched, snapping his aim towards the figures, to see Kagero and Saizo. He dropped his arms in relief, his Fujin Yumi almost slipping from his grip to the blood-soaked dirt. He almost slumped to the ground, to his knees, in absolute relief.

"You couldn't have come soon enough," Takumi sighed. The adrenalin from the fight still had his heart racing, the pain from the wound in his arm a dull burn. He knew it would hurt later but for now he was glad for the faint respite.

"Are you injured, Lord Takumi?" Kagero asked, eyeing his blood-soaked arm, before casting a quick glance to Leo. The Nohrian prince forced a tight smile.

"It's barely a scratch," Takumi said, though he knew otherwise. There were more pressing issues to worry about than the graze down his arm. Leo's leg being one of them. They had to find the rest of their allies and get out off the mountain side as soon as possible.

It wasn't easy, but after using Hayato's charm, they were able to get Leo to his feet, his injured leg swaying above the ground. Leo had his arm slung over Takumi's shoulder, using him like a crutch, to both Princes' slight disdain. Takumi swallowed his biting words and forced himself to help Leo walk, despite how tense he was, how uncomfortable it was having the Nohrian Prince this close.

Takumi told himself to get used to it. Get use to Leo. He was someone Corrin cared about. Deeply. And now wasn't the time to pick and choose allies, especially when Leo himself was badly injured. And so Takumi shouldered Leo's weight, the two hobbling after Setsuna and Hayato through the trees with Kagero and Saizo scouting ahead.

* * *

Princess Elise's cry shattered the calm as Takumi and Leo hobbled into her sight. In a small clearing, the rest of their allies that had been on the mountain ridge had gathered. Elise and Azama were tending to the wounded. She rushed over, scrambling to her feet, almost dropping her staff in the process. Tears filled her eyes, her lips and voice wobbling at the sight of her big brother limping.

"Leo!" she skidded to a halt in front of the two Princes, having to restrain herself from crashing into Leo with a hug. Odin and Niles were right behind her, scanning their charge up and down. "Your leg! What happened?"

Leo gave her a tight smile before meeting the eyes of his relieved retainers. "It's nothing a quick heal won't cover.

Takumi scoffed, earning a harsh side-eye from Leo.

"I'm glad your safe, Elise," Leo added. He reached out and placed his hand atop Elise's head, giving her a soft, gentle pat. She pouted up at him, cheeks puffed and red. She didn't attempt to wipe away the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"I was so worried!" Elise sobbed. She pressed her lips tightly together to keep them from trembling. She was wound up so tightly from her nerves, from what had happened. "I thought you'd– I thought…" She couldn't give voice to her thought. Her voice caught off in a sob, one she choked down, and furiously swiped at her tears.

"Of course a rock fall wouldn't stop our Lord Leo," Odin proclaimed, nodding to himself in satisfaction. "And I, Odin Dark, didn't doubt your return for a moment!"

"Then I suppose all that pacing and muttering to yourself was just for show?" Niles quipped, smirking at the mage. Odin stammered a reply but it was lost as Niles and Odin were ordered by Elise to help her take Leo over to their makeshift infirmary; a small area where they'd laid out cloaks and blankets for the wounded to rest upon.

With Leo's weight off Takumi's shoulder, he slumped. A long breath of air stole from him in a huff. He rolled the shoulder of his injured arm, felt the burning pain tug at his senses. It was strangely calm. No sounds of fighting, no clashing steel, no grunts of pain, no zing of magic. And yet, as Takumi glanced around the small clearing between the trees, he couldn't settle. His heart still thrummed in his chest. His stomach alive with an uneasy buzz.

Takumi scanned the rest of his allies as if for something to do and his heart sunk. It fell like a stone into his stomach, heavy and putrid. Saizo and Kagero were patrolling their surroundings for any sign of hostiles. Setsuna and Hayato were preparing _something_ in a pot boiling over a small fire. Shura tended to his bow, checked his arrows, with Orochi looking on despite the older man's disinterest. Azama was healing a deep burn over Nyx's forearm, the young mage wearing a darker glare than usual.

And Leo… he was being tended to by Elise, with Odin and Niles at his side. Takumi watched as Elise undid the crude bandage around Leo's leg, saw Odin wince, Niles letting out a low whistle at the sight of his injury.

Takumi tore his eyes away. A sharp pang of pain cut into his heart. It seemed that everyone had someone here. Someone they could talk to. Someone they could relax with. Someone they could let their guard down with.

Not for the first time since the landslide, Takumi itched to have Oboro and Hinata with him. Or any of his siblings. Or even Azura.

Or Corrin.

His chest felt numb. Like something cold had encased his heart, wedged itself in his chest, bleeding through his veins.

That feeling didn't go away. Not after his injury was healed curtesy of Azama, not when the sky darkened, leaving an ocean of stars glistening above. His heart ached. He drew into himself, sitting up against a tree in the dark, his arms crossed tightly in an effort to conceal what little warmth he had. They had no fire, no light. Nothing to calm the darkness that ebbed around them, unfamiliar and daunting.

Someone could be behind the next tree and they wouldn't know until it was too late. Well, except for the fact that Kagero and Saizo were on permanent guard duty. But even that couldn't ease the churning nerves in Takumi's gut.

Despite everything, sleep called to him. And with sleep came the nightmares. As consistent and reliable as always, as soon as he fell asleep, the nightmares took hold.

He saw his mother. The rail of dark shards sinking into her chest. Pools of blood blooming like crimson flowers across her front, seeping through her clothes and to the pristine cobblestones beneath.

Again and again, he saw it happen.

He saw her die.

And he was never close enough. Always unable to move, unable to cross that distance and save her. Unable to cut down the cloaked figure that ended his mother's life with a blast of dark magic, the shattering of that demonic sword.

And he saw Corrin. Tears wetting her striking, crimson eyes. She was close, unabashedly close, her arms wrapped around him. There was such pain in her eyes, such horrid, horrid pain, that just seeing it hurt more than the searing pain in his chest.

She was muttering something. Repeating it, over and over and over again, never meeting his eyes. She shook her head. The soft curls of her hair swishing around her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

Takumi looked down at her, lips parting in a question he couldn't voice. The words wouldn't form. His throat was too dry. His lungs held no air. His chest burnt with a pain so hollow he felt numb. When he glanced down, he wasn't even surprised to see the Yato sticking through his chest.

He wasn't surprised.

Because this was how it was supposed to end, right?

But it hurt. It hurt. And she was crying, sobbing against his chest, her fingers clenched in his shirt, dragging him closer, closer to her. And that numbness was spreading, through his chest, to his arms, his legs, his fingers. He was growing fainter. Losing hold on her, on reality.

His fingers felt numb as he caught a tear as it slid down her rosy cheeks. He couldn't feel the warmth of her skin against his thumb. Her breath caught, she stole her eyes up to his with a shaky gasp. Takumi's mouth was still open, still desperately moving as he ached to speak.

And she was saying something. Shaking her head, the tears coming faster now, but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. The edges of his vision began to fade into black. He felt cold. The hand against her cheek fell away and hung limp at his side. She was the only thing holding him up, the only thing keeping him there.

His last words were for her.

"Thank you…"

The final thing he felt was the sob that tore through her body.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long I've been pretty sick lately and haven't had the strength to write!**

 **But here it is... the chapter that killed me...**

 **what even are chapter titles... why did I think giving each chapter a unique title was a good idea...**

 **ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter with a lot of it in Takumi's perspective.**

 **It'll be like that a little for the next chapter as well, as long as their groups are split.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	37. Blissful Death

**Chapter 32: Blissful Death**

 **Also known as: A Mother's Love**

* * *

Takumi woke with a start, his nightmare shattering as he jolted back to reality, his lungs heaving for air. A hand went to his chest as the memory of that pain lingered, slowly fading as he began to wake. His heart thundered in his ears, in his chest, painfully fast. He sunk against the tree behind him, staring up at the fractured sky. The cold embrace of the chilly night air burned in his lungs as he stole deep breaths to calm himself.

It was a dream. A nightmare. Nothing more.

And yet, Takumi couldn't help but feel as if there was more to it than just that. There was such pain in Corrin's eyes, even as it was her sword that had pierced his chest.

It must have been brought on by that conversation he had with Corrin a few nights back. She'd shared her nightmare with his and it had bled into his own.

Takumi dragged his hand down his face with a heavy sigh. He couldn't escape his nightmares. Not even here, in the depths of the Bottomless Canyon. And now Corrin had become a fixture of them. Again and Again he'd see her die, see her turn into a dragon and be powerless against her. He'd see her fight Xander only to have the Nohrian prince cut her down or that bastard Iago turn him against her like he'd done before.

Those dreams were the hardest to wake from. His heart would race for minutes, cold sweat clinging to his skin as he told himself over and over again that it was just a dream. Just a nightmare. But they were so close to reality it was chilling. The feel of her blood, or his own depending on the dream, warm and slick on his fingers, dripping and soaking through his clothes, his chest, felt so real.

He'd woken up time and time again mistaking his sweat for blood and would tear himself from his bed in a tangle of sheets and flailing limbs in panic. There was no relief of it being a dream as his nightmares became realer still.

Takumi slowly caught his breath as the seconds ticked by. The cold air wrapped itself around him, stealing what precious heat the thin blanket over his legs brought. He hitched it up higher, tucked his legs closer to his body, and sighed again.

"At least nightmares are indiscriminate," a calm voice came from the darkness beside Takumi, and he jolted alert in a half-panic before he recognised the voice and, later still, his eyes adjusted to see Prince Leo resting against a tree. His long legs were sprawled out across the dirt, Princess Elise asleep with her head in his lap. Leo idly stroked her hair as the Princess' brow furrowed and she murmured something in her sleep.

Takumi watched for a moment, Leo smiling down at Elise, his eyes blanketed with hurt, his smile tinged with heartache. The Hoshidan Prince tore his eyes away. Even though it was Leo who spoke to him, he felt as if he'd intruded on an intimate moment between siblings.

Takumi wasn't sure what to do, or say, and opted for, "she gets nightmares often?"

"Most nights. They're rarely bad enough for her to wake, though."

 _Lucky_ , Takumi thought bitterly before he caught himself and quickly retracted that thought. He hated – absolutely _hated_ – how coarse and bitter his thoughts turned towards these Nohrians. Towards any Nohrian. It was a hard habit to break; one he'd only noticed recently. If any of his siblings, or Corrin for that matter, knew how ugly his thoughts were, they would be horrified. Mortified.

Especially Corrin. He felt ashamed just acknowledging it. He felt on edge, tensed up completely, if one of his Nohrian allies even looked at him.

And now he didn't know what to say. The silence between Takumi and Leo hung in the air as biting as the cool air against their skin. Words climbed up Takumi's throat, churning in his mouth, over his tongue, but nothing seemed right. It became glaringly obvious that he knew nothing of the man sitting not a few metres beside him.

And that was of Takumi's doing. It was his own fault that he was now isolated, surrounded by many allies but not a single friend.

Princess Elise stirred, breaking the silence with a soft whimper. Takumi's heart sank and despite the nauseous anxiety swirling in his gut, he forced himself to take a long, sharp breath and face Leo.

"You're… not sleeping?" Takumi managed to force out. He hated the way his voice sounded, how he stumbled over his words in front of the Nohrian Prince. He swallowed, throat and mouth dry. Leo took a moment to study Elise and the seconds that past had Takumi burning with regret. With embarrassment.

For all he knew, it might've been him who woke Leo up from his sleep. Had he shouted in the midst of his nightmare? Cried out, even? At least he was still in the same spot he'd fallen asleep in. He had been known to sleepwalk.

"Bit hard to sleep with her wriggling all the time," Leo said finally, quirking a smile at his sister. Takumi let out a breath, slumping slightly against the tree. He forced down the tension building in his chest. Forced himself to relax just enough to breathe, just enough to calm the erratic pace of his heart.

"Don't expect me to comfort you if you cry," Leo quipped.

Takumi stiffened and hurriedly rubbed at his eyes. His heart leapt into his throat even as he found his eyes dry.

"Elise sometimes cries from her nightmares," Leo continued, and the smug grin on the Prince's face had Takumi aflame as if _he'd_ been the one caught crying.

"I'm– I'm not going to cry," Takumi scoffed, folding his arms tightly across his chest. The burning mortification on his face spread to his ears and he was all too glad that it was dark.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Leo's words fell over Takumi like a cold blanket of air, stealing away his mortification, his embarrassment, the heat on his cheeks. It fell heavy on his shoulders, on his heart. It was the acknowledgement of hardship, of grief, from Leo that had Takumi temporarily speechless.

Again, Takumi didn't know what to say. It felt so strange, numb even, to hear those words from Leo. From a Prince of Nohr. From someone that, not too long ago, they had been fighting against.

"It's not so simple to put the past aside," Leo said. "To forget everything you've been brought up thinking and fight as allies."

Takumi sighed, agreeing without a thought. "Yeah…" He clenched his jaw, sat up straighter. He wasn't going to let the opportunity to find some common ground between him and Leo slip from his grasp. Which meant he had to actually contribute to their conversation. He cleared his throat a little too loudly and said, "Sakura and Princess Elise make it look easy."

Leo breathed a laugh. "You wouldn't believe we'd been at war if you looked at those two. To think I'm actually envious of them…"

Takumi found himself smiling in a strange agreement with Leo. He hadn't thought that it wasn't just him who struggled with this. With fighting alongside a nation they'd been at war with.

"They've been teaching Corrin how to heal," Takumi said. With every passing second, every word they spoke, he found himself relaxing further. He no longer folded his arms. He settled against the tree as the tension in his body fled. "She's actually decent at it."

"Perhaps if we'd put them in charge the war would've ended months ago."

Takumi snorted. "Probably."

The two shared a brief moment of amicable silence before Takumi yawned. He stretched out his legs, rolled his shoulders. As the adrenalin from his nightmare wore off, the need for sleep crept back in.

"If everyone took them as an example… the future might not look so bad," Takumi said, shrugging.

"It's worth a shot," Leo said in agreement.

"Maybe… maybe getting to know you isn't so bad after all." The words struggled up his throat.

"I could say the same about you."

"I guess I… might've had the wrong impression about you," Takumi admitted. "You always seemed to act like you were better than everyone else because you're some kind of magic-prodigy or something…" he trailed off as he realised how petty he sounded. "You're the Prince of a foreign country; I didn't think we'd have anything in common."

"And here I thought you were just stubborn and annoying," Leo said in jest, which had Takumi scowling until he caught the twinkle of mirth in Leo's eyes. "Corrin seems to think we might share some common ground, though I must admit I had the same thought as you. Our cultures are quite different, I doubt there would be much overlap with our interests."

Takumi sighed. "The fact that we had the same idea makes me think Corrin might've been on to something."

Leo laughed in turn. "Maybe it's true. Either way, it'll take time. Time I'm more willing to invest now that you've come out of your shell."

"What shell?" Takumi scoffed. He folded his arms, rolled his eyes at Leo. "I'm always like this!"

"I know," Leo chuckled. "But Corrin did warn me it might take a few attempts to get anywhere."

Takumi sank a little against the tree. "She… spoke to you about me?" He wasn't sure whether to feel mortified or annoyed that Corrin had thought it important enough to speak to Leo about. He thought back to all the times he'd seen the two talking, smiling, laughing together… had she really spoken to Leo about him?

"Once or twice. I think our bickering got to her."

Takumi's stomach dropped. He hadn't realised their arguments affected her. But of course it would. Of course Corrin would be upset to see her two families fighting. She'd gone out of her way to speak to them both about it, to try and coax them into an uneasy friendship…

"She's so nosy," Takumi grumbled, though he had to admit, he didn't entirely dislike that part of her. In fact, he doubted there were many things that he didn't like about Corrin.

"And persistent," Leo added. He'd heard Takumi through the silence. "If it wasn't for her I would still be in Nohr. I can say the same for Xander. She trusted us even when we were at war. I doubt there are many like her in this world."

"I know what you mean," Takumi said, sighing with a long puff of air. She hadn't blamed him when he'd turned on his allies in the grips of a possession. She'd forgiven him for his biting words, his scathing looks, his dissent. She'd forgiven him for everything and took him on as an ally and friend. Even when he distrusted her, she stood by him.

If anything, he didn't deserve her trust. He didn't deserve her.

"It's almost strange, talking about Corrin like this," Leo said. "Not long ago we'd both thought she was our sister."

Takumi almost groaned in exasperation. He didn't want to remember that. He didn't want to remember what it was like thinking she was his sister. The turmoil, the disgust at his feelings, the regret and almost deciding to just not care about it all…

Not a day goes by where he doesn't thank the Gods for his Mother's letter.

Takumi managed to rein in his show of emotions and forced a tight smile and gave a dry laugh. "I guess that's one thing we have in common."

Takumi had said that lightly but Leo's comment brought back the memory of Corrin snapping at Ryoma and Xander. She'd felt betrayed by them. Finding out they weren't related had been a blessing for Takumi but it had put a fracture in Corrin's trust. She still wore a smile, still kept her head held high, but that outburst and the many that preceded it revealed that she wasn't as strong as she looked.

The war weighed heavily on Corrin more than most. She was their leader. She wielded the Divine Yato. Takumi had seen the effect the war had on her, and not just in her scars. The many scars that spread across her skin, from the one he'd given her to the horrendous scar that bloomed across her chest. No, Corrin had broken down in front of Takumi enough that he knew she carried the consequences of the war close to her heart.

She took responsibility for what happened, as any great leader should. He just didn't know how long she'd be able to cope like that.

* * *

The night dragged on. Each passing hour felt longer than all those that came before. Corrin stalked the length of their camp time and time again, her eyes searching the broken horizon for any sign of hope. Any sign of Kaze, of the allies she'd condemned when she sent them up on that ridge. She balled her hands into fists, drove her feet into the ground as she whirled and made her way back to the infirmary for the umpteenth time. She made the mistake of catching Oboro's eyes. The worry struck like a thin sliver of ice right into Corrin's heart. Takumi's retainers spoke in hushed whispers but there was no doubt what their conversation entailed.

The weight of the decision Corrin had made, the weight of the consequences they'd faced, pressed down on her heart. It was suffocating. Her lungs constantly fought for air. She sucked in a tight breath, forcing herself to breathe. In, out. In, out.

It didn't help.

The memories swirling in her mind didn't help. Memories she'd buried deep, squashed them down so far because if they surfaced, Corrin feared she would drown.

They suffocated her now.

 _Oboro's broken body. Tears filled her eyes, streaming down her cheeks to mingle with her blood. Her final words, choked as her lungs filled, as they heaved for air. And Corrin stared._

 _Horrified. Mortified. Breathless as if she'd been the one to take three arrows to the chest. Oboro's eyes glazed over, clouded, unseeing. Even in the midst of battle, those words she uttered with her final breath reached Corrin. They remained, even now, fresh in her mind._

"… _but I wanted to protect you… my sweet Takumi…"_

 _Corrin's hand had clenched tighter around her sword. She hadn't meant for this to happen._

 _She hadn't meant for this to happen._

 _Her heartbeat was dizzying in her ears. As loud as a scream, as blinding as the pain rearing up her throat as it tightened._

"… _I should have told you… how I felt…"_

 _She couldn't turn away. Her eyes remained transfixed, unable to blink, unable to tear away. Her hand trembled. The body of Hinata lay feet from her. He still clutched the blade given to him by Takumi to his chest._

 _Corrin felt Oboro's final breath as if it were her own. Fleeting. Unseen by the soldiers that clashed around them. Words that would be forgotten as quickly as her name._

" _I have always… loved…"_

 _She couldn't look away. The sight burned into her mind. Everything blurred; the sound of battle, the taste of blood and magic in the air, the brush of cold wind against her face. She became numb. She pushed it down. What she saw, what she felt, she buried it inside until she became numb._

 _She didn't want to feel anymore._

Corrin didn't deserve to have these thoughts. To know what she did. She had no right to hear those final words, that choked confession, that bled from Oboro as she lay dying. But she'd heard it and now it was all she could hear.

She felt violently sick. Acidic bile rose up her throat, clawing and burning at her flesh and she couldn't swallow it down. She spun on her heels, stopping so abruptly she almost tripped, staggering as she fled into the blanket of trees that surrounded their camp. The darkness of night swallowed her and she breathed in the silence.

She couldn't see. All she could feel was the biting chill of the air. The taste of blood and steel, the tang of magic on her tongue, fell away as she heaved in fresh air, full of earth and oak. She breathed in until her lungs hurt. Until she forgot the taste of war.

She stood there in the dark, in the creeping cold, until she stopped trembling.

Magic burned on her tongue, sharp and foreign and the burst of light that shot towards her seared with heat. She darted from its path, felt her skin prickle with heat, and darkness clouded her vision once more. Corrin tensed. Ripped her sword from her side, grip tight enough to hurt, and listened.

The air rippled with magic. This time, Corrin was ready when the ball of crimson fire came at her. She welcomed the heat, the light, and took a precious moment to look beyond it and found its caster. The fireball whirled past and figure shrouded in darkness was lost in the night.

"It's _you–!"_ Corrin spat as rage flooded her veins. It was the same figure that attacked her when she was falling into the Bottomless Canyon. The one that killed Scarlet.

The desire to flee, to call for help, any instinct of self-preservation blurred into white hot hatred. Another wave of magic washed over Corrin and she lunged. The ball of fire banished the night for a split second – long enough for her to close that distance, to arch her sword towards the figure. She was a fraction too late. The figure's hand erupted in fire, a second spell cast but Corrin was too close, mid strike, she couldn't dodge.

White light blinded her. She skidded to a halt, kicking up twigs and leaves and dirt, bracing for the inevitable heat and searing pain but felt only the cold touch of the night. She opened her eyes to find the trees illuminated in a soft light. A figure stood before her; not the one cloaked in shadows but one she couldn't believe.

A sight she couldn't believe was real.

Queen Mikoto, as radiant and beautiful as she'd been in life, stood before Corrin.

All the rage, the violent hatred inside Corrin drained through her feet, along with everything else she could have felt at that moment. It sucked the air from her lungs. Stole the words from her lips. Her heart faltered, tripping over itself in shock, elation, panic, and finally fear.

"Corrin…"

It had her voice.

Queen Mikoto smiled. Softly, beautifully, perfectly.

Corrin wanted to scream.

It had her smile.

"No…" Corrin took a step back. She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off the figure who wore her mother's smile. "It can't be… I saw you die!"

She saw her mother take a final breath before falling silent. She saw the blood pooling through her gown, blooming like crimson flowers across her chest.

She'd seen it twice. She'd lived it twice. And she lived it over and over again in her dreams.

"My child… I'm so happy to see you again."

Corrin scoffed, the sound leaping from her throat halfway between a sob and a laugh. What kind of vision was this? Some form of punishment? It was so bizarre, so insane, it was laughable. As tears formed in her eyes, Corrin wanted to laugh.

She wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh because this couldn't be real. She had finally snapped. Or she'd died long ago and this was her torment.

"No," Corrin said again. She could barely form the word. "You're not– You're not my mother…" She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were heaving for air but she couldn't breathe.

"Please, Corrin… listen to me," Queen Mikoto spoke again. "I'm here to help you."

"No…" Corrin tightened her grip on her Yato, lifted it between them. She could hardly meet the figure's eyes. It looked so much like her mother, sounded so much like her… She shook her head again, swallowing down a sob.

"Corrin–"

"Stop it! Stop using my mother's voice!" The tears came now, streaming hot and fast down Corrin's cheeks. She cut forward with her sword raised high above her head, blinking through a haze of tears, and slashed at the figure.

Her sword stopped dead but an inch above the figure's shoulder. It trembled in her grip, the blade angled at the junction between her shoulder and neck, and Corrin stumbled back. Her sword fell limp in her hand.

"Why…?" She blinked through the tears, spoke through the lump in her throat. "Why didn't you move…?"

Queen Mikoto smiled. It was pained this time, her eyes glistening with unwept tears. "You're my child. Even if you don't believe me… I still love you, with all my heart."

"But… how? How can you be here, like this? I saw you die…"

"What you saw was real. Anankos has revived me as his puppet, though my spirit at least remains my own."

Corrin mind spun. This wasn't just possession but resurrection. Anankos had brought back her mother as a puppet. "If… if that's true then… what should I do? I can't leave you like this…"

"You must kill me."

Corrin couldn't breathe. Queen Mikoto was still smiling so serenely, however faint, that for a moment Corrin thought she'd misheard.

"Only in death can my spirit be saved from his control," Queen Mikoto said. "I know I am asking much from you…"

"I-I can't!" Corrin balked, choking on her words. "You can't ask me to do that. Maybe… maybe Azura could sing for you? And– And we have healers…"

"There is no magic that can free me from his control." Queen Mikoto's eyes fluttered shut, a flicker of pain washing over her features. "Even now, I wonder if a part of him still remains, that I am able to speak to you like this…" She sighed then, and when she opened her eyes they were calm and steeled. It was an image of a ruler, a Queen who stood firm and knew what must be done, that was before Corrin now.

And Corrin knew what was needed from her. What had to be done. What she hadn't been able to do before.

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought back to those final moments. Before the blinding arrow, the blinding pain. She saw him cloaked in a veil of purple fire. Eyes burning with rage, trained on her, a crimson so dark she'd never forget.

She hadn't been able to do it then. The regret had been too much. Seeing him like that, in pain, screaming for her death, tears trickling down his face…

Corrin stood taller and faced Queen Mikoto.

"I'll do it." Corrin raised her Yato, turned it in her hands. Even after making up her mind, her heart thundered in her ears. It crawled up her throat. "But I can't be the only one to see you. Ryoma and the others…"

The pain on Queen Mikoto's face said enough. "I'm afraid I won't have that much time. Anankos' hold wavers but grows stronger with every moment. You must do it now."

"But…"

"I long to see them smile again," she said wistfully. It was a sigh, a breath of longing that would never be fulfilled. "But knowing they are safe… is enough for me."

Corrin's heart ached. She wanted to tell her they were safe but she couldn't form the words. They caught in her throat, she swallowed them down until they churned in her stomach.

She wished, more than ever, that Takumi was safe.

Her eyes burned when she blinked. Every breath she took was shallow and sharp though her lungs heaved.

Queen Mikoto opened her arms, beckoning Corrin forward. "Come here, my dear Corrin. Let me see embrace you one last time…" She smiled softly, painfully.

And Corrin stepped forward. She almost ran. Almost stumbled over her feet to fall into her mother's arms. She was solid and warm and soft. Despite everything Corrin could hear a heart beating as she buried her face into her mother's chest. A steady beat.

Queen Mikoto wrapped her arms around Corrin, pulling her closer, tighter. It was everything Corrin wanted, everything she needed. She let the tears come, let them fall and blur her vision and burn in her eyes.

"I always wanted to get back the days we lost," Queen Mikoto said. Her voice was so familiar, so gentle, and sounded right by Corrin's ear. She struggled not to sob, not to gasp for air as she tried to reply but couldn't form any words. She nuzzled closer into her mother's embrace. She breathed in the heavenly scent of her mother that had her mind filled with the sights of Hoshido, of sakura blossoms and her mother's smile.

"…and now I can."

Corrin had only just registered her mother moving before a needle of searing cold pain shot through her stomach. The warmth was gone. Queen Mikoto stepped back, yanking the dagger from Corrin's stomach with a spray of blood. Blood that coated her hand when she pressed it to the wound, blood that dripped from the blade in her mother's hand. Her blood.

Corrin took a single, shaky step away. "Mother… why…?" The pain was numbing. It throbbed with every heartbeat but it was cold. She felt so cold. "Was… nothing you said… true…?"

Queen Mikoto held the blade higher and smiled softly. Her eyes glistened. "Now we can be together… forever…" She lunged, blade still dripping with blood. The steel flashed in an arch of crimson and silver towards Corrin.

The sickening sound of a sword digging into flesh tore a sob from Corrin's throat. Warm blood spilled over her hands as they trembled. She tightened her grip, hefted her Yato forward and sunk it deeper into her mother's gut. The dagger dropped to the dirt, the sound swallowed by Queen Mikoto's broken gasp. She fell against Corrin, held up by the sword in her gut.

Corrin sobbed. A sharp gasp of air. They fell, together, to their knees. Corrin could barely breathe, let alone speak. "I wanted to believe… I really did." The pain in her stomach faded to a dull throb, the wound barely a scratch. Her dragonstone, burning warm against her skin, began to cool. "I knew… it was too good to be true…"

The tears were coming now. Filling her eyes, blurring her vision. "Asking me to kill you like this…" Her voice broke. She blinked away a dream she had long ago that resurfaced; one of her mother, of Ryoma, of Takumi. She remembered the warmth of Takumi's embrace, the way he shook as he cried against her. "It was already too late…"

Her mother's voice was a whisper in her ear. "…Don't cry… my child…"

"Mother–" It came out broken, choked on a sob. She lay her mother on her back, hands shaking as she struggled with whether to remove her Yato or not. The jagged blade stuck out awkwardly from the deep wound, a crimson ring of blood growing around it.

"There are… so many things I want to tell you…" Queen Mikoto said, her voice faint, rasping. Her lungs heaved with every word, every breath. The light was back in her eyes, though it wouldn't last.

Corrin shook her head. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She took her mother's hand, held it tightly in her own. It was cold.

"You freed me… I knew you would…" She was smiling. Queen Mikoto was smiling. And Corrin couldn't breathe at the sight, she couldn't hold back the torrent of tears that followed. "I know… you have so many questions… about who you are…"

"Mother, that– that doesn't matter!" Corrin shook her head again, desperately, vehemently.

"It does… and I wanted to tell you who I am… the younger sister of Arete." She smiled now, brightly, as brightly as ever. "You're part of the Vallite royal line, Corrin… a child of Valla…" She stole a shaky breath. "And your father… I promised him I wouldn't tell you about him… He didn't want his sins to be put on you…" Even now, Queen Mikoto smiled. There was something wistful in her voice, in her eyes. "It's up to you, my child. I know… you can defeat him…"

"What…? You mean I'm– mother!"

Queen Mikoto's body washed over in a pale blue light. Her eyes fluttered shut, smile fading. Her body was fading.

"No! You can't go–!" Corrin cried. She fumbled with her mother's hand to hold it tighter, closer, trying to feel that warmth one last time. "Mother!"

"I'm so glad we could be together one last time…" Queen Mikoto breathed, so faintly her words were almost lost in Corrin's sobs. "Tell them… I love them…"

"I will, I promise," Corrin choked. Her mother's hand slipped from hers and she dissolved into swaths of pale light.

Corrin blinked and her mother was gone.

She was alone, her Yato lying on the dirt before her, not a sliver of blood on its entire length. It was as if her mother had never been here. There was no trace of her left. Not a mark on the dirt, not the dagger she left or the blood she'd shed.

Only the shallow wound Corrin carried remained. Only the tears spilling from her cheeks. She dug her hands into the dirt as a scream built and built in her chest. She doubled over and howled. The pain of her loss split her skull. Her scream cut through the silence. She cried until her throat was roar and even then.

Even when her allies raced into the forest upon hearing her scream, to find her there in a heap on the dirt, Corrin cried.

Through her wails, she apologised in broken sobs over and over again. She fell into Ryoma's arms when he helped her stand. Her knees buckled and all she could do was cry. She couldn't meet his eyes. Any of their eyes.

But she would have to tell him. She would have to tell Ryoma and Hinoka and Sakura what happened. What she'd done.

And, when he came back, She'd have to tell Takumi.

She'd have to tear her heart out all over again.

* * *

 **Did I say the last chapter killed me? I think this one resurrected me just to kill me again.**

 **So, obviously, I'm changing revelations a bit.**

 **A bit? I mean a lot.**

 **Duh.**

 **There are a few things that felt rushed with Revelations. A few things that felt out of place or weird. Like how you go from defeating Arete to Mikoto to Sumeragi it just feel like the angst is forced because of the dead parents being brought back thing... I'm not going to change it completely just... spread it out a bit... give them some time to properly grieve... or not.**

 **We'll see.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm suprised there are people who have stuck with this for so long and read the whole thing. ITS INSANE.**

 **to me, anyway.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	38. Grief

**Chapter 33: Grief**

 **Also known as: Commiseration and Soup**

* * *

Corrin stared at nothing, her vision out of focus. She shivered in the cold embrace of the morning air, her eyes stinging when she blinked. They were raw from crying. Raw and red and puffy. Her throat burned as if her screams had torn open her flesh. It hurt more than the scratch on her stomach, the dull throb a constant reminder of what she'd done.

And the tears would come again. Her throat would seize, her lungs struggling for air. She pressed her head into her knees, screaming through the pain without making a single sound. Her silent scream took all the air from her lungs. It ripped through her throat. Her entire body shuddered as she curled up into herself again and again.

Her allies came to comfort her, of course. For many hours after she'd been found, curled up in the dirt, Camilla had refused to leave Corrin's side. Even after Sakura had given her a thorough check over to make sure she wasn't injured anywhere else, Camilla insisted on hugging Corrin to her chest.

Corrin hadn't the energy or willpower to protest, and Camilla was warm. She still retained that soft, womanly scent that Corrin had never been able to place. A familiar perfume that settled her thundering heart.

Hours had passed since then, the beginnings of dawn on the horizon. Corrin sat, curled up against a broken stump, and felt nothing. Numb. Hollow. There weren't enough words to describe it. She stared off at nothing, unable to feel time passing around her. The sounds filling their camp reached her ears but she didn't listen. Familiar voices drifted past but she closed herself to them. She was vaguely aware that someone had told Jakob to watch over her. He was in the corner of her vision, the only thing she let herself see.

She was sure that he would be by her side even if the ground swallowed her up right now. She almost wished it would.

She hadn't been able to say anything except that she'd been attacked. The words wouldn't come. They hitched, tight in her throat, and she would choke. Even now she felt the guilt tighten around her windpipe, closing off her airways slowly, slowly, slowly. She was barely breathing. She barely felt alive.

The weight of what she'd done was oppressive. Crushing. A weight tied to her heart, sinking it into her stomach with every beat.

How could she tell them? How was she supposed to do that? To tell them what she'd done? That she'd robbed them of their mother once again? That she'd been the one to hear their mother's last words, her of all people?

It shouldn't have been her. It should have been Ryoma and Hinoka and Takumi and Sakura. They should have been the ones to cradle her as she died, as she faded into nothing.

It should have been them.

* * *

As dawn began to break over the plains of Valla, excitement rippled through the camp. It was enough to make Corrin stand, to steal sharp breaths of cold air, and scan her allies. Her heart, still heavily cemented in her stomach, flopped anxiously. She looked to Jakob with cautious hope as he too cast his eyes over their group.

All it took was one cry of "they're back!" for Corrin's heart to skip, for her to gasp and stumble over her feet as she rushed to the edge of camp, following the excited calls of her allies.

And there they were – some limping, others holding each other up – her remaining allies shuffled over the horizon. The striking black of Leo's armour stood out against the dull morning light. That was enough for Corrin, and many of her allies, to break into a run. She ignored the insistent throbbing on her stomach. She ignored the burn of her lungs, of her throat. All she saw was Leo and Elise and Takumi and that they were okay.

Leo was limping, his retainers helping him walk with his arms over their shoulders, but he was walking. And smiling. And Elise was smiling and Takumi was smiling.

And Corrin was crying again.

Elise brightened, leaving her limping brother behind and tackling Corrin with a hug. It was enough to send them into a spin, Corrin barely maintaining balance as Elise swung her legs off the ground.

"I'm back!" Elise cheered, burying her face into Corrin's chest.

Corrin had no words, she could only breathe a laugh of absolute relief.

"Careful," Leo chided, though he still wore a smile. "You almost threw Corrin off her feet."

Corrin didn't care. She blinked through her tears and mouthed 'thank you,' to Kaze, who gave her a humble nod. She looked to Takumi, his eyes already on her. Her heart fluttered in her stomach and she held Elise a little tighter, suddenly finding it even harder to speak.

"Takumi…!" Sakura gasped, breaking through the throng of people to get to her brother. "Oh, thank the Gods you're all right! I thought… I thought…" She sniffled, stealing her gaze away to her feet.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay," Hinoka chimed. She smiled confidently at her brother but there was no mistaking the relief on her face. She and Ryoma exchanged smiles as their retainers returned to their proper place at their sides.

Only a moment passed before Camilla was doting on Elise, hugging both her and Corrin tight. Xander couldn't help but smile too, at the display.

There was relief for the safety of their missing allies but concern over the number of injuries they'd sustained. There were tears and laughter. Hinata and Oboro almost bowled Takumi over, both of them barely holding back their tears.

As the excitement wore off and a sense of normality returned, so too did the pit in Corrin's stomach. She saw the smiles, the joy, on her allies faces and longed to feel the same.

She wished that feeling had lasted. That the pit in her stomach hadn't swallowed her relief, hadn't drained the smile right off her face. It had sent her heart pounding, drumming in her ears, in her chest, reminding her of what she had to do.

The pit in her stomach refused to swallow the lead that sank into her gut. She dragged her feet, breathed through the weight compressing her lungs, her throat. She forced herself to call a meeting with her siblings. To pull them aside. Hinoka and Ryoma were with their respective retainers, Sakura by their makeshift infirmary. It didn't take long for her to find Takumi, though she hadn't expected him to be shirtless.

She froze, mouth open, words halfway out of her mouth, and watched Takumi blush right to his ears.

"Corrin!" Takumi gaped, his voice cracking on her name. He stole a glance to Oboro, motioning his hands towards her wildly. His retainer had his robes and was finely sewing them back together with dexterous stitches. There was a fresh wound on Takumi's shoulder, another on his arm.

"She's… she's just repairing my clothes…" Takumi forced out, flicking his eyes away as he burned under Corrin's stare. Hinata snickered.

Corrin became acutely aware of the heat on her face, and her stomach churned. "I need to talk to you. When it's done." Her tone fell flat. She swivelled on her feet and walked away, swallowing the bile rising up her throat.

What was she doing, staring at him like that after what she'd done? Her traitorous heart fluttered away in his presence, whenever she saw him, and she felt ill.

She didn't deserve this feeling. This happiness.

She didn't deserve to feel anything at all.

* * *

Corrin didn't meet Takumi's eyes when he joined her, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura a few metres from camp. No one had said anything but the air was heavy. Ryoma's expression was serious, Sakura nervously glancing at them as she wrung her hands in her lap. Hinoka sat cross-legged, arms folded, looking as uncomfortable as the rest.

"What's going on?" Takumi asked, breaking the uneasy silence. He looked to Corrin as she sat there, her crimson eyes hollow and dark. She looked bleak and pale. There was nothing in her eyes – nothing but a shadow he couldn't place but one he'd seen before. She blinked and it faded, though its influence remained. There was no light in her eyes.

"Corrin was attacked," Ryoma said, sullenly.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last night," Corrin said, not meeting his eyes. She didn't meet anyone's eyes. Her voice was flat, toneless, as if she were reciting something off a page or as if it took every ounce of energy in her body just to speak. "It was the same person who attacked me when I leapt into the Canyon. The one who killed Scarlet."

Ryoma's expression hardened. Corrin forced everything down. Her tears. The pounding of her heart. The air in her lungs.

"The next thing I knew, they were gone." She stared at the gap between Ryoma and Hinoka, letting her vision swim and fall out of focus. Despite that, she saw Takumi look to Ryoma, she saw Sakura shift uneasily where she sat. "And when I turned around… I saw Mother."

Corrin bit the inside of her cheek as their eyes snapped to her.

"What?" Takumi gaped as Hinoka said, "You saw Mother? How?"

"Anankos has the power to resurrect people. To use them as puppets." It hurt to speak. She pressed her lips tightly together to stop them from trembling. Her hands, curled tightly into fists, began to throb.

Sakura gasped sharply, bringing her hands, clasped tightly together, to her chest. "No…"

Corrin blinked back the burning sensation behind her eyes. "She… She asked me to kill her…"

A breath of silence washed over them. A silence of shock, of realisation. A volatile silence that shattered as Sakura choked back a sob. Corrin made the mistake of looking at her. The pain in her eyes, brimming with tears, she cupped her hands over her mouth as they shook. Corrin stole her eyes away but the effect was instant. Her throat closed up. Her heart staggered, breath catching. She felt as if her veins had turned to ice.

"I'm sorry…" It was all she could say. It was all she needed to say for her siblings to realise what she'd done. "There was nothing else I could do…"

"But she… she could've come with us…" Takumi stared in disbelief at Corrin as if she'd say something else, as if she'd brush it off like a joke. As if it had all been some cruel joke. "What about Azura's song? It freed me, so couldn't it–?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head slowly. Her fringe fell in front of her eyes, casting them in shadow, hiding them from her vision. "I tried."

"What… what happened?" Hinoka asked. "Did you… did you really…?"

She nodded. "She told me to say… that she loves you." Slowly, Corrin raised her eyes. She looked to them all, one by one, laying bare her heart. Her eyes were full of tears, tears she didn't blink away. "She loves you all so, so much. It was the last thing she said."

And they should've heard it from her. Not second-hand. Not from a traitor and a liar. A liar who couldn't bring herself to tell them everything else their Mother had said.

Sakura broke into tears. She sniffled uncontrollably, shoulders shaking, breathing in broken gasps and sobs, even as Hinoka wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. Takumi couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything but stare, but see his two sisters break down. Corrin couldn't watch. She wished to block it all out, to shut herself down so she didn't have to feel.

She didn't want to feel Ryoma's consoling hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to see the grief on his face, she didn't want to hear his voice break as he said, "You did what you could."

She hadn't done what she could. If she had, their mother would still be alive.

If she'd realised it back then, their mother would still be alive. If she hadn't passed it off as a dream. If she'd dug deep into her memories, if she'd listened to her instincts, Queen Mikoto would still be alive.

* * *

Corrin distanced herself from her siblings after that. She couldn't look at them without her heart sinking, without feeling hollow and empty. She'd told them what she'd done and they hadn't blamed her. That should have been enough.

But it wasn't, because they still didn't know. They didn't know who Corrin was. What she'd learnt.

And she could hardly believe it herself. She wanted to pass it off as a cruel lie, just like the smile on her mother's face as she beckoned Corrin closer, but her heart said otherwise. Her instincts said otherwise.

But where did that leave her? What was she supposed to do now? She felt foreign in her own skin. A stranger in her own body.

Not a Princess of Nohr.

Not a Princess of Hoshido.

The daughter of a monster.

She wanted to laugh. To scream. To tell someone, anyone, to have them prove her wrong. Because it didn't make sense. It didn't make sense that it did. It was so improbable, so unbelievable that Corrin had no choice to accept it.

The only one who would have any chance of understanding was Azura. Corrin sought her out and, without even saying anything, Azura gave her a patient smile. It must have been the look on Corrin's face. The empty look in her eyes.

"Are you all right? Is there anything I can help you with?" Azura asked, and it was the soft smile on her face, the understanding in her eyes, that had Corrin caving in. She nodded slowly. Forced a deep breath, forced herself to calm.

"There is… something…" Corrin sat down besides Azura, staring down at her feet. She went to speak but the words wouldn't come. They stuck in her throat. On her tongue. And all she could focus on was Azura sitting there, waiting for her to say something but she couldn't and that only made it worse. Her throat clamped down tight. The horror of what she wanted to say coiled around her neck and squeezed. Seconds passed as the silence became deafening.

But Azura sat there beside Corrin. There was something soothing, something calming, about the way Azura didn't expect anything from her. She didn't press. Didn't ask her to clarify, didn't stare. Azura just sat comfortably beside Corrin and waited.

"I think… Anankos is my father."

The change in Azura's expression was infinitesimal. Barely a widening of her eyes. "What makes you think that?" she asked. The calmness of her voice, the simplistic question, made it easier for Corrin to speak. The coil around her neck loosened and she swallowed.

"It… it was something my mother said…" Another thing she had to explain. Again. "Anankos resurrected her and possessed her body. I… had to kill her."

 _I had to._

Corrin swallowed that down and continued. "She said that she's the younger sister of Arete… your mother."

Azura's eyes widened.

Corrin almost laughed. "I guess that makes us cousins." Despite that revelation, tears stung Corrin's eyes. What she was about to say hurt even more. "My mother was saying something about my father, that she hadn't told me who he was because of what he'd done and– and that it's up to me to defeat him…" She choked on her words, on a sob that leapt from her throat. "She was talking about _him_. About _Anankos_." Pain reared up her chest, tearing through her as a broken sob. She dropped her face into her hands. _"Oh, Gods."_

"Corrin…"

"I wanted to know. I wanted to! But Gods, I didn't want this." She shook her head, dug her palms into her eyes to force back the burning tears. How she still had any tears to cry, she didn't know. _"He's my father."_

Those last words came out as a whisper. A broken, faint whisper.

"That doesn't change who you are, or what you've done," Azura said.

"Don't you care?" Corrin huffed through her tears, through the pain of acceptance cutting through her. "He killed your father! He's the reason your mother's dead, the reason for this whole damn war!"

"But that's not you."

" _I know._ I know but it doesn't help. And it shouldn't even matter that he's my father because I had to kill Garon for Gods sakes!" Corrin clenched her teeth and screamed. She cried, doubling over and screaming at it all. At everything. At herself. She couldn't even form any words to scream, no obscenities, no curses, nothing. Only raw emotion, raw pain.

It was only when she stopped screaming that she swore. _"Fuck."_ She swiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Sorry."

"I think you have the right to say that," Azura said lightly. Corrin forced a tight smile but it fell away too quickly.

"What am I supposed to do…?" Corrin sighed. She leant back on her hands, forced a deep breath of air to fill her lungs. She exhaled too quickly, emptied her lungs too quickly. It would take more than that to calm herself down.

"What do you want to do?"

Corrin huffed a short, dry laugh. "I don't know."

"Give up?"

She couldn't laugh at that. "No."

"Does knowing he's your father change anything?"

"Doesn't it?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

Corrin sighed again. "No. I don't know. I thought knowing who my father was would help me feel like I had a place, a family. That I would know who I was."

"You do have a family," Azura said. "You brought together both halves of your family and sealed an alliance between them."

"And I have you." A small smile crept up on Corrin's face. A smile that had her feeling lighter. A smile that filled the pit in her stomach.

A smile that Azura returned, that had her feeling less alone.

* * *

Despite how well it went over with Azura, Corrin couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else. Not now. Not while it was still fresh and raw, not while it hurt like a freshly opened wound.

The atmosphere around camp was lighter and while Corrin still felt heavy, she could smile. She was no longer encased in fragile glass, always one tremor away from shattering. The ground beneath her feet felt solid. She could meet the eyes of her siblings and not turn away.

It wasn't long until they were getting ready to leave, to continue towards Gyges, the Vallite capital, following Anthony's directions. Corrin did her rounds, checking on each and every one of her allies as everyone got ready for the journey ahead. They'd had a few hours to rest and recuperate but a faint air of exhaustion still hung over them. Those that had gotten more than a miniscule amount of sleep were few. Corrin was sure she'd barely slept more than a few hours at most but she was use to that by now.

Corrin had done a final check over camp when she stumbled across Takumi and Leo in an actual conversation. Takumi was repairing a handful of arrows, the quiver in his lap, Leo sitting opposite him. She stood, stunned, for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Takumi when he met her eyes. She couldn't hear what they were saying but neither one was scowling, there were no arms folded, no eyebrows knotted. It was some kind of miracle, that's for sure. She'd made up her mind to go over and make sure she wasn't dreaming when Leo stood, giving her a nod, said something final to Takumi, and went to find his retainers. Corrin stifled a huff, cursing her bad timing, and walked up to Takumi.

"Since when are you two friends?" she asked jokingly. She stood a sensible distance from him but with her heart fluttering uneasily, she couldn't judge how comfortable Takumi was with her since their conversation earlier.

Takumi breathed a laugh. "Since we decided to commiserate over soup."

Corrin blinked at him wondering if she'd missed the punchline somewhere. "So… You're getting along now?"

"I guess… He _does_ have a decent taste in books." Takumi shrugged and stifled a yawn. "Have you ever had 'stew' before?" He sounded the word on his tongue in such a strange manner that Corrin almost laughed.

"Of course I have," Corrin said. "You can't live in Nohr for long without eating stew."

Takumi seemed to ponder that for a moment. "It's like miso soup then…"

"I guess?" Now Corrin was even more confused, struggling to find a connection between stew and miso soup and commiseration. She took the moment to sit down beside Takumi, stretching her legs out. "I don't think I've had much miso soup though."

"What?" Takumi balked. "But it's so good! That's it – I'll just have to make you the best miso soup you've ever had." He said it with such certainty, such confidence, it had Corrin smiling. It seemed there were still things to learn about Takumi.

"You can cook miso soup?" Corrin asked. She'd been unaware that Takumi could cook at all.

Takumi huffed. "You're not Hoshidan if you can't!"

"Then I look forward to it."

Takumi looked up from the arrow he was working on and met her eyes, took in the warm smile on her face, and faked a yawn so he could cover the rising blush on his cheeks with his hand. He couldn't hide the way his lips pulled up into a smile to mirror hers.

"Are you tired?" Corrin asked. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"I got enough." Now he was struggling not to yawn for real. He only lasted a few seconds before he had to yawn and Corrin laughed.

"Of course you did," she said, openly chuckling at him. It wasn't long before _she_ had a strong desire to yawn. "Now I'm going to yawn." She put on a pout, a hand ready to cover her impending yawn. "This is your fault."

"Serves you right," Takumi laughed as she yawned. His laughter, light and free, sent butterflies fluttering away in her stomach. The kind that spread through her veins, to the tips of her fingers and toes, and made her feel light-headed and happy. It made her want to smile, despite everything that had happened. And she did.

"I find it hard to sleep without a pillow anyway," Takumi said as an excuse, swallowing down his nightmare.

The butterflies must have gone straight to her head because she asked, "Do you want to use my lap as a pillow, then?"

She only realised what she said when Takumi dropped the arrow he was working on and stared. His mouth dropped open, eyes wide, cheeks a brilliant pink… it was exactly how he looked when she'd asked if she could sleep in his room…

Corrin flushed darkly and stole her eyes away as if his gaze burned. "I… I mean… Camilla used to let me rest my head on her lap all the time, so… so…" If the ground could just open up and swallow her right now it would be perfect.

"…Can I?"

She barely heard him, he spoke so quietly. She sucked in a breath, tight and sharp, as a jolt of heat shot through her veins. His gaze was as warm as hers when their eyes met. She swallowed, finding her throat suddenly dry, her tongue large in her mouth.

All he was doing was holding her gaze and she felt electrified. A fire had been lit inside her belly, consuming all the fluttering butterflies and igniting something different. Something deeper.

The shock mustn't have registered on her face because Takumi said, "If… if you don't mind…"

It took all her willpower to nod, to not tear her eyes away. Her heart was pounding so fast, so hard, it was a wonder he couldn't hear it. He'd already been sitting close to her but when he inched forward Corrin found she couldn't breathe. He slid over so their shoulders almost brushed, close enough so she could see each of his eyelashes, the rings of brown and green in his eyes. If he was any closer she would feel his breath against her cheek.

It only took a second but by the time Takumi rested his head on her lap, Corrin had resigned herself to never breathing again.

Gods. She hadn't realised how warm someone's head on her lap would feel. How tempting it was to run her fingers through his hair. His long, silky hair that draped down his shoulders and onto her lap. And his ribbon was within reach; it would only take a single tug and his hair would come undone.

"Sorry, my lap might not be the most comfortable thing in the world," Corrin said, trying to distract herself from Takumi's hair. Her fingers itched at her sides, she clenched them into fists.

"It's fine…" Takumi mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut as if that would help him focus on anything but how her legs felt beneath his head. And he knew what this would look like if anyone came across them. He could barely breathe just from the thought.

When she'd offered this he hadn't thought that they'd actually go through with it. He'd thought it was a joke, her just teasing him, but a part of him, a large, large part of him, had wished it otherwise. That part had taken hold and he'd spoken before he could think. And once that had happened, well, there was no going back.

It wasn't long until Corrin caved and began to test the waters of how sensitive Takumi was to getting his hair touched. She traced a single finger down the length of his hair, barely touching, barely gracing those silver strands. It was a struggle not to just run her fingers through it completely, but Takumi hadn't reacted. He hadn't moved or twitched or said anything at all.

This time she ran a few fingers over his hair, down the length that was on her lap. It was as soft as she remembered. Soft and light. And again, he hadn't reacted.

Instead, he was burning up inside. He could feel every touch, every single time she touched his hair and he was smouldering inside and out. It wasn't that he minded. No, it was the complete opposite. It was the fact that what they were doing, what she was doing, was so intimate, such a public and obvious display of affection that his heart was running wild. His mind was screaming. He was doing all he could to make sure she didn't notice his complete and utter inner turmoil and how desperately he wanted her to just touch his hair properly.

He couldn't stop his breath from hitching when she dusted her fingers across his fringe.

She stole back her hand in a flash. "Sorry!" Corrin flustered. She'd gotten ahead of herself again. And Takumi clenched his jaw, his brow knitting together, cheeks burning…

He forced himself to take a deep breath. "I… don't mind," he said, his words hanging in the silence. He waited, nerves alight, so acutely aware of every movement she made. He was about to cave in and just ask if she could touch his hair when her hand returned.

Corrin brushed her fingers through his fringe, sweeping it across his forehead and letting her touch linger. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was almost giddy. She let her fingers delve into his hair fully, relishing the feel of his hair between her fingers. She undid his ribbon and soon had both of her hands in his hair. She wouldn't tie it up this time; she was having too much fun just playing with his hair, just enjoying the moment.

"Takumi… your ears are red," she pointed out, swiping a finger over the cusp of his ear.

He was dying inside and she didn't even know. He grumbled, the only sound he could make with his heart in his throat. He was falling apart just from her touch. Every stroke of her fingers through his hair was another fraction of his willpower gone. He was struggling not to sigh, to exhale the air he held tight in his lungs. He knew, if he did, it would come out breathy and wanting and he would be mortified.

Gods. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

"Milady?" Jakob's voice snapped Takumi from his trance as if Corrin's butler had doused him with a bucket of cold water. His eyes shot open to see Jakob standing in front of them, a few feet away, his expression as steeled as ever. Though the smile Jakob wore felt more icy than anything.

"Jakob!" Corrin gaped, her hands stealing away from Takumi's hair as if they'd caught on fire. She froze, her hands in the air, a look of shock stuck on her face.

Jakob only smiled, not offering a single comment on their predicament. "We're ready to move out," he said.

"Right. Of course." She had a sudden urge to jump to her feet, even if that meant throwing Takumi from her lap. Jakob gave her a final, professional smile, and a curt bow before he walked off. He hadn't been gone from their sight for a second when Takumi sat himself up. The blush on his cheeks matched hers.

Neither knew what to say. Neither wanted to move first. They sat there, shoulder-to-shoulder, for many tortuous seconds. When Corrin looked at Takumi, it was all she could do not to brush the long strands of his hair off his shoulder.

It was so tempting.

She handed back his ribbon, ignoring the way her fingers tingled as they brushed his hand, and stood. "Looks like we're on the move again," she said lightly as he stood and tied up his hair in a few swift, deft movements. She couldn't help but watch the way his hair swished as he tied it up. It was mesmerising, in a way.

Corrin and Takumi headed back to their allies as if nothing had transpired. Only the lingering blush on their cheeks said otherwise. Only the confused churning in Corrin's stomach said that something had happened.

Something had definitely happened between them. She just didn't know what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

* * *

 **im laughing commiseration and soup**

 **Seriously.**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing! I managed to churn this chapter out in one sitting, even though it took me 5 hours.**

 **What am i doing with my life**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	39. Looming Shadows

**Chapter 34: Looming Shadows**

 **Also known as: A Moment to Breathe**

* * *

Corrin felt heavy. In her lungs, her legs, a weight pressing down on her shoulders. Every breath, every step took another ounce of energy she didn't know she had. The rush of emotions she'd endured over the last hours, days even, was draining.

And then… there was whatever had happened between her and Takumi. A flush of emotions. Of heat. Her heart had fluttered, her stomach had churned. Now, when she looked to Takumi, she didn't know what to feel.

She was too numb. Her heart had settled in her gut again, heavy.

They'd been walking this trail for hours. Following Anthony's directions, despite Xander and Ryoma's dissatisfaction. Anthony was the only lead they had, the only one who knew where Gyges was. Without him, they were blind.

Corrin felt like they were stumbling through the dark anyway.

Moving seemed to help. Having a destination, putting one foot in front of the other. Corrin only wished she had something to fight. Something to distract her mind, as it kept turning and turning and turning. She kept trying to think of what was ahead, their next steps, but it kept returning to the past. To her mother. To those final moments, those final words.

Words Corrin wished she'd never heard. She felt like a stranger in her own body. Like the blood coursing through her veins wasn't her own. A sickly feeling had coiled around her throat, leaving her nauseous. And afraid. Fearful of what the rest of her allies might think when, or if, they find out.

She still didn't know what to think. Or how to feel about it.

And there were more pressing matters on hand anyway.

The air of exhaustion that had followed their army for days had finally permeated their ranks. There were constant, permanent shadows beneath eyes. Those who usually stood tall had begun to slouch. To droop, as if they had somehow wilted beneath the tepid sun. Even their most perky, bubbly allies were drained.

Elise looked as if she hadn't slept well in days. Though she smiled and giggled as usual, there were moments, fleeting moments, where the young Princess would still. Her smile would fade, her eyes would hollow. The second she realised there were eyes on her, Elise would spring back. She would beam a smile and laugh and brush off whatever shadow had taken hold.

The same shadow that had most of the army in its grasp.

* * *

It was a miracle when they stumbled upon a building still intact; a rundown inn, by the looks of the faded sign hanging above the entrance.

Xander was quick to order a party to scout the inn. "Laslow, Peri, search the rooms." He turned to Corrin, they shared a moment of understanding. This inn was a blessing of warmth and security. They would claim it.

"Anyone else that is capable, join us," Corrin ordered. She took up her Yato, ignored the weariness in her bones, and threw open the doors to the inn.

Jakob and Kaze fell into step beside Corrin as she was enveloped in a thick smell of dust and mould. The air was heavy. The floorboards creaked beneath Corrin's feet as she entered, and she stilled. The sound seemed to echo through the dead building. Silence fell once more. A silence that set her nerves alight, that had her, Kaze and Jakob wait for any sort of reaction from the inn, from the depths of those decaying walls.

"Eugh, it reeks," Laslow coughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Corrin and her retainers whipped their heads around to glare. The silence that fell this time felt volatile. It felt too quiet. As if the walls of this long forgotten inn were listening.

"If we find some bad guys can I kill them?" Peri asked. She twirled her lance in her hands, ignored the looks of exasperation and annoyance on Corrin and her retainers' faces, and walked the entrance with a bloodthirsty grin. "Can I?"

Corrin sighed, and the gust of wind that rushed through the open doors behind them felt, and sounded, as if the inn had taken its first breath in years.

"Just try not to destroy the inn," Corrin said, shrugging. There was no point in keeping silent now. There were gaping holes in the ceiling, walls and floor. If there was anyone else in the inn, they would have heard Corrin or her allies by now.

Corrin studied the entrance as Peri skipped into the next room with Laslow close behind. He gave Corrin a sweet wink as he left. She rolled her eyes but a smile pulled up on her face. The smile faded as she took in the layers of dust on the inn's front counter. The light fixtures that would have once glowed bright, showering the room in a warm glow, lay shattered on the floor.

The rest of the inn was in a similar state. Dust and grime covered almost every surface like a blanket. Tables were broken. Mattresses damp with mould, their covers torn and frayed. Light streamed in through gaping holes in the roof, the rooms littered with debris and roof tiles.

Corrin threw open door after door and each room was as ruined as the ones before. Doors were permanently ajar, some off their hinges completely. The kitchen was the worst. Corrin took one look at it and sighed. It was completely unusable in its state.

"Makes you wonder what happened here," Corrin sighed. She ran a finger across the kitchen bench top, coming away with a layer of dark grime and soot. Whatever someone had set fire to in the kitchen had really left its mark. Not to mention that the wood-fire stove and oven had collapsed beyond repair.

"Nothing sanitary, that's for sure," Jakob huffed and turned his nose up at the sight.

Corrin gave him a tight smile. "The rest of the inn isn't too bad. It's better than sleeping outside, anyway."

"Shall we give the all clear?" Kaze asked.

Corrin took one last look around the kitchen and nodded. "I'm sure Laslow and Peri have finished as well."

They met back at the entrance to report their findings together. Their army was buzzing with excitement. The inn, despite being in ruin, could house them in safety; it was large enough to fit their entire army and more. There would be rooms to spare. Rooms to use as temporary storage so that no one had to sleep next to a pile of weapons or dented armour. Rooms for the infirmary, for privacy. For a breather.

And, to the delight of everyone, there was a miraculously preserved hot spring. The water was cluttered with floating twigs and leaves and a myriad of dead insects but, with a bit of maintenance and a lot of cleaning, it could be put to full use. Despite how exhausted everyone was, there was no shortage of volunteers.

* * *

Corrin floated through the halls in a trance. The rooms they'd cleaned made it look like whoever had owned the placed had just upped and left. In cupboards they found yukata-styled robes neatly folded. There were wicker-baskets by the hot spring entrances that were now centimetres deep in dust. Underneath the disarray, the inn was largely unscathed. The second hot spring had taken the brunt of decay and was completely bare. Not an inch of water remained. It mirrored the other hot spring almost perfectly. There were ornamental stones lining the water's edge, a large decorative boulder in place to give the hot spring a crescent moon shape. The bamboo in the corner had outgrown its little patch of soil.

In a way, it reminded Corrin of their little bath-house in the Astral Plane. The pit in her stomach expanded, swelling at that thought. She longed for a hot bath. A delicious, peaceful soak that would, hopefully, take her mind off things for a while.

After a thorough clean, it was decided that the women would be the first to use the hot spring. As dusk began to fall, a cheer rose from the women, who fled towards the hot spring in excitement. Well, most of them, that is.

Sakura gave a patient smile in the infirmary as she continued healing Kaden who refused to sit still. She worked her magic without complaint as Corrin came past, doing her rounds almost on habit than anything else.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you took a break for a moment, Lady Sakura," Subaki remarked by Sakura's side. He handed over a bandage without being asked, Sakura taking it without even looking. "You've been working without respite for a while now."

"How can you even say that?" Hana scoffed. "Lady Sakura can't just skirt her duty like that! There are people relying on her abilities and you expect her to run off and bathe?"

"Personal hygiene is nothing to scoff at," Subaki continued. "Appearances are important. Perfecting one's outward image projects confidence and inner beauty."

Hana fumed, bunching up her hands into fists at her sides as she glared at Subaki. "Lady Sakura is perfect as she is! And she has impeccable hygiene! I'll have you know–"

"H-Hana! Subaki!" Sakura squawked, cupping her red face in her hands. "That's enough, please!"

Corrin breathed a short laugh. "Nice to know some things never change."

Despite Sakura's protest, Hana and Subaki continued squabbling under their breaths. Sakura, with her cheeks burning a furious red, bandaged Kaden's arm at speed.

"I… I'll head to the baths as soon as I'm done here," Sakura said, more to herself than anyone else as Subaki and Hana bickered. "What about you?" She raised her eyes to Corrin as she tied off the bandage.

Corrin pursed her lips and tried not to linger her focus on the weary shadows beneath Sakura's eyes. On how her eyes were tinged with red, slightly puffy. "Maybe later. There's a few things that need to be done first," Corrin said. She swallowed the churning in her stomach, the unease fluttering in her chest. She clenched her hands together behind her back, out of sight.

She'd forgotten what having a hot-spring meant. Communal bathing. Baring her scars to everyone and anyone who saw her. Having the scar on her chest out in the open for all to see.

The very thought made bile crawl up her throat.

"Oh… okay," Sakura said, nodding slowly. Corrin caught the disappointment in Sakura's voice and her throat tightened. There were things she could have said. Things she should have said. But the words didn't come and Corrin crumbled under the urge to flee.

* * *

Corrin wandered the halls until she found the dining hall, lit with a blanket of warmth from the roaring fireplace. Camilla waved her over by the fire, where she and Hinoka were talking. Leo and Takumi, with their respective retainers, were seated nearby. Corrin tried not to catch Takumi's eyes. Or look at him. And yet, just by noticing him in the corner of her eyes, her cheeks grew hot. She felt as if she were right by the fire instead of metres away.

She wanted to frown and throw off this strange feeling that bubbled inside her. She wanted to turn on her heels and leave. She wanted to stand and fight. To put an end to this frustrating feeling that muddled her brain and turned her into some love-sick fool, but Camilla beckoned her over so she smiled and swallowed it down instead. She pushed it down, pushed it away.

And turned her back to Takumi.

"There you are, Corrin," Camilla cooed, wrapping her arms around Corrin in a brief, warm hug. "We were just talking about you."

Corrin blinked for a stunned moment and looked between Camilla and Hinoka. "Really?"

"Only good things, my dear Corrin," Camilla said. She had yet to fully relinquish Corrin from her embrace. "Only good things. Now, why don't we pop over to the hot-springs together? Don't sisters deserve a little extra time to bond? You'll come with me, won't you?"

Corrin peeled herself out of Camilla's arms and gave Hinoka a desperate look. "Uh…"

"She doesn't have to go with you," Hinoka cut in. She stepped up beside Corrin, folding her arms.

Corrin relaxed for a breath.

"I was going to ask her to join me," Hinoka continued, and Corrin stiffened. "We haven't had much time together as sisters since she came back to Hoshido. So of course she's going to come with me."

All the air in Corrin's lungs vanished. She glanced, aghast, between Camilla and Hinoka. Camilla still wore a smile, though her eyes glinted sharply as she looked down on Hinoka, who didn't bother to hide her distaste.

They both turned to Corrin at the same time.

"Well?" Camilla asked as Hinoka said, "Won't you?"

Corrin reeled. She shrunk under her sister's adamant eyes, feeling smaller than ever, feeling smothered, choked, and ill. Bile rose up her throat again, tight and burning, as her heart pattered out an uneasy rhythm.

Leo chuckled from behind Corrin, jolting her out of her panic. "Corrin's not a toy for you to fight over," he said, barely looking away from his own conversation.

Corrin turned to give Leo a smile, a quick 'thank you,' but her eyes drifted past him to Takumi, their eyes meeting instantly as he'd been watching her. She froze, snapped her eyes to Leo, and forced a smile. She ignored the flutter of her heart, the surge of heat to her face.

Camilla snaked an arm around Corrin's shoulder, pulling her close once more. Camilla pressed her cheek to Corrin's. "I know my little Corrin has a preference for Nohr," she crooned with a delighted smirk. Corrin's heart leapt into her throat at the insinuation in Camilla's tone. Teasing, deliberate, Camilla was hinting at something that had panic shooting through Corrin's veins like a wild-fire.

Now, even Leo had turned his gaze to them, a curious eyebrow raised. There were so many eyes on her. Hinoka, looking incredulous. Takumi wearing a frown. His retainers, Oboro and Hinata, watching with wide-eyes, Leo's retainers watching silently.

Corrin couldn't breathe.

"After all," Camilla continued, her voice knowing and honeyed. "Her underwear is from Nohr. You still wear that lovely black pair I got you, right?"

"C-Camilla!" Corrin shrieked. Blood rushed straight up her neck to her face, her cheeks, her ears. She burned as Camilla chuckled, as Hinoka balked, as she flicked her eyes to Takumi and Leo to see them avoid her gaze.

A new surge of blood jolted through Corrin's body at the sight of the blush on Takumi's cheeks. A jolt like lightning. It zapped to the tips of her toes, to the ends of her fingers. It coiled in her stomach, fluttered in her chest. It left her breathless.

"What are you saying?!" Hinoka gaped. "You can't say something like that in front of–" she cut her gaze quickly to Takumi and Leo, to their male retainers, before snapping her glare back to Camilla.

"Why not?" Camilla sang teasingly. "Haven't you seen it? It's lacy and _very_ cute."

Corrin screeched an incoherent noise in her throat and wished for the flames licking absently in the fireplace would consume her right then and there.

Niles laughed. "By all means, continue describing it for us."

"Lacy…?" Hinata frowned, his eyes narrowing as if he were trying to picture it.

"Oh my Gods," Oboro huffed and whacked Hinata's arm. He yelped and rubbed where she hit him, curling his lip.

Leo coughed to clear his throat. "Camilla… surely we didn't need to know that…" He still refused to look in Corrin's general direction.

"I'm just proving that I know _all_ about my little Corrin," Camilla said sweetly. "Isn't that right?" She tugged Corrin closer.

Corrin wanted to scream. She couldn't say anything, couldn't deny or agree with Camilla and the idea that not only Takumi but everyone around them knew what her underwear looked like had her heart in her throat.

"Milady Corrin?" Gunter cleared his throat politely to grab their attention and Corrin seized the opportunity to escape Camilla's embrace.

"Yes?" Corrin asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and her voice squeaked. She smoothed down the side of her hair that Camilla had nuzzled into in the middle of their hug and stole quick, sharp breaths.

Gunter stood tall, not a flicker of confusion in his eyes, no question on his face about their conversation. "Lord Ryoma and Lord Xander wished to speak with you, if you could spare the time."

Corrin leapt at the chance to flee. "Yes, of course!" She gave Camilla and Hinoka a tight, parting smile and quickly followed Gunter. It was only when they were out in the hallway did the heat begin to recede from her face.

Corrin followed Gunter into a nearby room where Ryoma and Xander were waiting. It only took one glance for Corrin to see the tension in the room. The air was stiff. Ryoma and Xander wore serious, solemn expressions.

Gunter clicked the door shut behind them and Corrin swallowed. "What is it?" she asked, offering a slight smile. She'd been glad to escape that awful, embarrassing conversation with Camilla and Hinoka but coming from that into _this_ …

"Lord Ryoma and I have been talking…" Xander began, casting a glance to Ryoma, who nodded. "We've been trying to find the right time to bring this up."

"Bring what up?" The unease in Corrin's stomach churned again. The uncertainty of where this was going made her feel ill.

"It's about Scarlet," Ryoma said. His eyes were dark. His voice was low, his tone flat. "I've been thinking about her death. There's something that bothered me about it, which I've been discussing with Lord Xander."

Corrin's heart sank. A flash of memories filled her mind. Just by saying her name, Ryoma invoked vivid memories of Scarlet, of her crimson armour torn open, her glassy eyes wide and unseeing. The scent of blood, of scorched flesh.

"What is it…?" Corrin asked, though a part of her didn't want to know. She wanted to put it to rest. She never wanted to think about this again. Didn't want to bring it up, to have to face it all over again.

Ryoma met her eyes, his own hard and determined. "I need to know who killed her."

"Ah, so you're curious about that as well, Lord Ryoma," Gunter said.

"Indeed." Ryoma nodded.

Corrin's mind spun. "I… I don't know who killed her. It was so dark and… and the figure was cloaked in shadow. I'm sorry…" She shook her head, shaking off those memories once again. "It was probably a random Vallite soldier."

"I don't think it's so simple," Xander said.

"What do you mean?"

"Not a random Vallite soldier. A spy," Ryoma said. His words made Corrin's blood run cold. A chill fell over her as if she'd been doused in cold water; from head to toe she felt her blood drain.

"Scarlet's killer… is most likely one of us," Ryoma said. His tone was final, no hint of doubt in his eyes or voice. It was chilling. Shocking. For a moment, Corrin couldn't breathe.

"What…?" Corrin gaped. The shadowed figure flashed in her mind, the booming voice ringing in her ears. A voice that haunted her dreams, that sounded so familiar yet so far away.

"Think about it, Corrin," Xander said. "We were the only ones who jumped off that bridge."

"But that's…" Something she didn't dare consider. Something that had her throat go dry, she swallowed only to find it hurt. Like a hand had wrapped around her throat, she could barely breathe, could barely force the words out.

"You said yourself that you and Scarlet were attacked as you were falling, Milady," Gunter added.

Corrin nodded slowly, stiffly. She stared at nothing as her mind drifted back, as she struggled to piece together what they were saying. It was a reality she didn't want to accept. That figure, veiled in darkness, had attacked her twice. To even suggest it was one of them…

"For you to be ambushed as you fell, they must have jumped with our group," Xander said. "And you were attacked near our camp not one day ago."

Ryoma drew out a long breath. His eyes softened fractionally. "You've wanted us all to trust each other, so I didn't want say anything..." He exchanged a glance with Xander. "At least, not until I was certain."

"Do you… have any idea who it is?" Corrin felt ill even asking that. But Xander and Ryoma… they sounded so _definite_. As if they had no doubts at all that a traitor was amongst them. But the idea that one of their allies, that someone who ate with them, smiled with them, fought with them, had killed Scarlet, made her want to throw up.

"I'm afraid not," Ryoma sighed.

"Which means you must never let your guard down," Xander said. "It's likely that they'll attempt to kill you again as we head deeper into Valla."

"What am I supposed to do?" Corrin's protest came out weak. She drew into herself, felt her desire to fight this accusation fade. "How am I supposed to doubt my allies when we don't even know for sure? They trust me with their lives." She shook her head. The words came out faster now, faster and louder as her voice cracked. "They jumped into the Bottomless Pit, risking their lives, for me. Ryoma, you encouraged me when I fell into doubt before but now you're asking me to distrust our allies? How can you ask me to do that?"

Ryoma and Xander looked to her in silence. Corrin's words faded into silence and she drew in a sharp breath, fought back the beginnings of tears.

"I'm sorry, Corrin," Ryoma said, finally. "I don't want you to lose faith in those that have pledged to follow you. Just... keep this conversation in mind."

Corrin clenched her jaw. She refused to meet their eyes for she knew what she'd see. Sympathy. Understanding. Their eyes would be warm and full of trust but she couldn't stand to see that right now. Not with her eyes burning with tears. Not with her heart in her throat, tight and choking.

"I… won't forget what you said," Corrin said. "But I don't accept it." She turned and stormed past Gunter. She threw the door open, let it crash loudly as she fled the room and that conversation.

Corrin had barely made ten steps down the hall when she heard footsteps on her trail. The conversation reared in her mind and she whirled, a hand reaching for her sword, to see Xander. She relaxed, barely, though she didn't give him a hint of a smile, of any sort of welcome.

"Corrin… I realise you're upset with me, and for good reason," Xander said. "But there is something I must tell you. I know the pain of betrayal, of having someone you consider family, an ally, turn against you."

Corrin slowly raised her eyes up to meet Xander's. The understanding, the pain in his eyes, looked so raw. She'd never seen such hurt, such sorrow on his face that it gave her pause. "What do you mean?"

"Long before you came to Nohr there were many other Nohrian Princes and Princesses," Xander said. "Father had many mistresses and just as many children. All that is left are those here today."

Corrin stilled as his words fell over her. It was a view into a world she'd never known, the world Xander had to endure.

Xander continued, "There are those that fell in battle, those that were executed, those that were taken by Hoshido, those that got involved in struggles between mistresses and murdered one another…"

"I… had no idea…" It was a world so foreign to her she couldn't imagine it. Siblings killing each other. Being executed. A life she'd been protected from.

"I regret being unable to protect them," Xander said. "I regretted being unable to protect you when you were taken from us. To lose you again… It would devastate us all."

Corrin deflated, her shoulders dropping as everything sank in. "But to ask me to suspect my allies and friends…"

"Your safety is paramount," Xander said, and briefly touched her arm. A tender touch that lasted only a fleeting moment but it was enough. Corrin felt his pain. Heard the agony in his words. She knew, above everything, he was asking her to stay safe.

"I understand," Corrin sighed. If she focused on protecting herself she could push away the thought of betraying the trust of her allies. They had a war to win. A King to defeat. They needed Corrin and her Yato for victory.

Corrin's hand drifted to the sword at her side. Her mind wandered, thinking back to words spoken to her many days ago.

"Xander, could you bring Ryoma to the dining hall?" Corrin asked, the cogs in her brain turning, working through to a solution of what she'd heard. "And can you bring your weapon? There's something I want to try."

Xander studied her for a moment before nodding. "Of course." He didn't ask what she meant, the depth of her eyes said enough. The determination, the way he could see her mind working behind those crimson eyes of hers, had him willing to follow.

"Thank you," Corrin said, giving him a parting smile, and headed for the dining room.

* * *

Camilla and Hinoka had gone by the time Corrin got back there, and she was glad to see Takumi and Leo still there. She swallowed the trepidation, the nerves in her throat, and approached them with a smile that she hoped had no trace of lingering embarrassment.

"Takumi, Leo, can I bother you two for a moment?" Corrin asked, stealing the two Princes' attention. Her heart thrummed in her chest for a different reason this time. There was trepidation of course, a sense of unease, but there was also a hum of excitement. It showed in her smile, in the light in her eyes.

She could hardly believe she'd forgotten the words of the Rainbow Sage so easily. Something so important, so vital, it could turn the tide of this war to their side.

Leo clapped his book shut, a thick, dusty old tome that he'd found somewhere. "Of course," he said, standing from the frayed chair by the fire.

Takumi stood quickly a second later. "Sure." He folded his arms, mainly on habit than from any discomfort, and glanced at Corrin curiously. He had his Fujin Yumi nearby, propped up against the wall.

"Can you bring your weapons?" Corrin asked, receiving an odd look from Takumi and Leo in return. "I'll explain in a minute."

"Surely you won't leave us out of any fun," Niles said, raising a curious eyebrow. He wore a smug grin, a glint in his lone eye that trained on Corrin. "I certainly wouldn't mind witnessing this assignation you're planning."

"Niles…" Leo chided.

Corrin gave a short, dry laugh. "It's nothing like that. Besides, Xander and Ryoma are involved too."

As if on cue, the door swung open, Ryoma and Xander striding in with their weapons in tow. Corrin directed them to a quiet corner of the room, acutely aware of the eyes on her. She purposely ignored the watchful, curious stares of her allies, of Takumi and Ryoma's retainers and the others in the room, and drew her sword from its sheath.

In Corrin's hand, the Yato thrummed, alive with strange, ancient magic. She turned it in her grip, held it out for her brothers to see. "I remembered something the Rainbow Sage said to me," Corrin began. "To complete the Seal of Flames, I needed the other four divine weapons. Only then would the Seal of Flames become the Fire Emblem. Without it, he said we had no chance in succeeding."

Corrin steeled herself, raised her eyes to her brothers. "Now, we have them all together. Ryoma, your Raijinto, Xander's Siegfried, Leo's Brynhildr and Takumi's Fujin Yumi…" They each looked to their weapons, to each other, to Corrin. A moment passed, then two. Corrin frowned.

"Is… something supposed to happen?" Takumi asked. He held up his bow, turned it in his hands as if he were expecting it to change.

Corrin pressed her lips together and shot a glance to Leo and his Brynhildr. She clearly remembered the pulse of power, of light and magic that had surged from his tome and her sword in another time. But now, she felt nothing.

"Are you supposed to do something to trigger it?" Leo asked. "Recite an incantation, perhaps?"

"No… I don't think so." Corrin huffed. "It should have just… changed. By itself. I don't know what's wrong."

"Perhaps there's another requirement we're missing," Xander offered.

Ryoma gave her a soft, understanding smile. "I'm sure it will happen eventually. Now might just not be the right time."

Corrin sighed, lowering her sword. The bubble of excitement had burst, leaving her heavy and frustrated. It had seemed so simple. Bring the four divine weapons together and _presto!_ she'd have the blade capable of defeating Anankos.

It should have worked. She didn't understand where she'd gone wrong.

That uncertainty followed her like a cloud. It hung over her head, weighed down her shoulders, always present in the back of her mind.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd made a mistake.

* * *

 **ITS DONE EVERYONE. Thank you for sticking with me this far!**

 **There's so much more I could've written for this chapter but it would've ended up really long and I just wanted to get it finished so here you go!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **See you next chapter!**


	40. Clouded Hearts & Clouded Minds

**Chapter 35: Clouded Hearts and Clouded Minds**

 **Also known as: Corrin-Wanders-A-Lot**

* * *

Corrin longed to rest. To soak her tired bones and weary muscles in the hot spring. She wanted to forget everything for a moment and just relax. The idea was heavenly. It was tempting. Time and time again Corrin found herself at the entrance to the hot spring, only to be met with the joyous sounds of laughter, giggling, aimless chatter. Her heart would stop dead. The hot air billowing out, the steam licking at her body, filled her lungs in a choking haze.

Corrin fled before anyone could spot her, before anyone could see her standing there frozen in panic. Terror reared up her throat violently as she stormed away. Furious tears stung her eyes. Sheltered in a dark room, Corrin buried her face in her hands and choked down a sob.

It was pathetic. The fear that gripped her, that filled her veins, her very bones, was pathetic. She felt it with every beat of her heart. As her heartbeat sped, all she could feel was it thundering in her chest, as if it were trying to break free of the cage of her ribs and tear through the very scar she wished to hide. It made her dizzy with nausea. Her throat closed up so tight she couldn't breathe. Corrin grazed her fingers over that repulsive scar, her nails scratching the surface of her skin through her thin shirt, as if she could tear that hardened skin away. As if she could dig her fingers deep and rip that memory right from her chest.

It only left her skin red and inflamed, throbbing with painful distaste.

Few had seen the explosive scar on her chest. It wasn't something Corrin let others see willingly; it brought up too many memories, raw and ever agonising. She'd shown it to Ryoma, his retainers, and Silas when she explained herself to them. Sakura had seen it when healing Corrin and in the process, so had Takumi.

She'd been able to brush it aside to Takumi and Sakura. As if it was no big deal.

Takumi had asked if she'd gotten it in Nohr. If they'd done that to her. The thought that Takumi assumed it had been someone from Nohr who had done that to her was heartbreaking. She didn't have an excuse for the scar then, and she didn't have one now.

The truth was there was hardly a soul in their army that didn't have a spectacular scar and a story to go with it. The fear paralysing Corrin was childish. She felt ridiculous, but having anyone see the scar would lead to questions that she couldn't answer. Questions she didn't want to answer.

And so, Corrin made excuses to avoid the hot spring. She kept herself busy, kept flitting from one thing to another, from one person to another. There were too many things she didn't want to think about. Her true ancestry. Her mother, dying a second time in her arms. The Yato, and why the Seal of Flames hadn't activated. The so-called spy in their army. Ryoma and Xander's distrust of Anthony, their only guide to Anankos.

If only time would stop for a while. Just long enough to let her breathe, to let her catch her breath. She needed time. Time to digest everything that had happened.

She just needed more time.

* * *

As Corrin wandered the halls again, she was drawn in by the sound of laughter. She recognised Orochi's voice, her loud beat of laughter, and a few others joined in. Corrin followed the sound to find a group of the women chatting in one of the rooms. They'd set up the few surviving mattresses and blankets on the floor, sprawling across them in a tight circle.

Corrin nudged the door open fully, peering in curiously. Orochi was leading the conversation, Kagero sitting beside her. Setsuna was half asleep, curled up in a ball, not even looking up as Corrin entered.

"Corrin!" Sakura beamed softly. She sat with her legs curled beneath her, her back straight, maintaining a perfect posture even on the mattress.

"Are you going to join us?" Elise chimed. She sat beside Sakura, legs crossed, her long blonde hair untied and flowing down her back. Effie ran a brush through the wet tendrils, tugging out the unruly knots and kinks from the Princess' hair.

"We're having a girl's night," Oboro said. She, like all the others, had already been to the hot spring. They were all dressed in comfortable yukatas. Oboro was busy plaiting Hana's hair, her own in an extraordinary bun with decorative braids.

Orochi smiled wickedly. "We're talking above _love_ ," she cooed. "You should definitely join in, Lady Corrin."

Corrin's smile fractured nervously. In panic, she caught Azura's eyes, who gave her a gentle smile in return.

"I did offer to tell another spooky story…" Azura said and Sakura gasped, horrified.

"O-Oh, please, not another one…" Sakura whimpered. "I could barely listen to… to the last one…"

"A situation like this calls for conversations about love," Orochi said, honeying her voice. "Especially with our army filled with attractive, eligible bachelors." Her grin was blinding, her laughter enticing but insidious.

Rinkah scoffed from where she sat in the corner, tending to her club. Beruka was nearby, cleaning her axe, impassive.

"You just want gossip," Selena huffed. She folded her arms, hugging them to her chest tightly as she scowled at Orochi. Despite her outward discomfort, she sat within the circle, her hair already in a stylish plait.

"It won't hurt you to loosen up once in a while," Orochi said pointedly. "We won't get an opportunity like this for some time, you know."

Corrin held back her grimace as best she could, ending up with a tortured smile on her face. This was not the kind of conversation she wanted to take part in.

"I… think I'll pass," Corrin said, backing away hastily. "There's still a lot that needs to be done…" She cut a quick glance to the door behind her, her mind running with excuses to leave.

"Aw," Elise sighed.

"It… it is a bit embarrassing…" Sakura agreed. She gave Corrin a flushed smile, her cheeks a stunning pink.

"Surely there's _someone_ you've got your eye on, Lady Corrin?" Orochi coaxed, giving Corrin a wicked smile.

Corrin swallowed against the tightness in her throat. "We're in the middle of a war," she said straight out. She felt sick. Numb. Why were they asking her this?

Orochi pounced. "That wasn't a _no_." She was smiling as if this were a game. As if there was no problem in falling in love in the middle of a disastrous conflict, ignoring the very real fact that any of them could die at a given moment.

As if Corrin had any right to be in love.

"So, there _is_ someone?" Orochi continued, raising a coy eyebrow.

Nausea rose up Corrin's throat, choking and burning. It swallowed any chance of her feeling embarrassed; she felt too sick to have a blush rise up her neck.

"I have to go," Corrin blurted and whirled on her feet. She threw the door open, slamming it shut and drowning out Orochi's cry after her.

Blood roared in her ears as she stormed down the hall. She snatched her gaze up time to see Niles watching her, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, an eyebrow raised. Corrin slowed, unclenched her fists. She met his gaze, dared him to speak.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Corrin," Niles said, his voice light though his smile was sharp and devious. The eye uncovered by his eyepatch thinned when he smiled.

Corrin paused a few feet from him. The lone light in the hall cast Niles in shadows. There was something in his thin-lipped smile that made Corrin stop. She listened to the silence around them, itching to fold her arms.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Corrin huffed. The playful, devious smirk on Niles' face grew, the light in his eyes darkening.

"That was my idea, unless there's something else you'd rather I do to you in this dark corridor?"

Corrin narrowed her eyes, drawing a bark of laughter from Niles. He pushed off the wall, slinking closer to her with a long stride. She stood her ground as he came closer, his feet silent on the wooden boards that groaned beneath Corrin's heels as she shifted. He was as silent as his smile was deadly. He leant over her and Corrin forced herself to become as stiff as a board. She wouldn't flinch. Wouldn't back away.

She knew the game he was playing.

"Hmm? Not going to back away?" he taunted, his voice ghosting her ear in a low whisper. "Not afraid of what I might do to you?"

"You're not going to do anything." She forced herself to speak in a normal tone. She didn't lower her voice, didn't let herself get drawn in by his quiet words. "I trust you enough to know that."

"You do? How foolish!" Niles chuckled and finally drew a step back.

"I trust you as Leo's retainer," Corrin rephrased. She shrugged. "You wouldn't do anything to harm me because of him."

"What a shame. I would have liked to toy with you a while longer," Niles said. His eyes wandered over her, studying her. Rather than feel repulsed, Corrin felt as though he saw something most didn't. It made her stiffen. "But I do have to wonder what it is about you that Lord Leo trusts. I surely can't see it."

"Obviously you're not looking hard enough." Corrin exhaled sharply through her nose in response. "Leo trusts me. Isn't that enough?"

"It isn't just Milord. You have both Hoshido and Nohr enamoured. I wonder how you managed to bewitch them all." The distrust in his gaze leaked into his voice. It turned from sultry to venomous in a single breath.

"I haven't bewitched anyone." Corrin folded her arms. She wasn't about to let herself get hounded by Niles so easily.

"Why so defensive? Are you afraid I'll uncover the truth to your lies?"

Corrin's heart leapt into her throat, her breath stealing away. "There's nothing to uncover."

"You say that, and yet, there are so many things about you that don't add up." Niles taunted her, folding his arms to mirror her. "For a supposed naïve, sheltered Princess you carry yourself like a soldier. I've seen you in battle for myself."

"Xander trained me. Of course I know how to fight."

"You know how to kill," Niles said. His eyes narrowed as Corrin's widened. "There's a difference. One that you know _oh-so-well._ That's not something that can be taught."

Corrin found it impossible to swallow. If she did, she knew Niles would catch any hint, any fraction of unease in her movement. "A lot has happened. It's not something I'm proud of." She tried to deflect his questions, to push their conversation elsewhere. She tried to ignore the coil of dread in her stomach.

"It's not something one learns so quickly," Niles continued. The amusement in his voice returned, leaving Corrin to wonder if she'd, somehow, given something away. "How you managed to change the tide of this war is beyond me. I was waiting for a grand finale, a final tête-à-tête. And yet, somehow, you won both Milord and Lord Xander over."

"Isn't that a good thing?" The air in Corrin's lungs felt cold. Frozen over.

Niles ignored her. "I must wonder how you managed that. What exactly did you say to them?"

"The truth. That our true enemy is down here. You know, Anankos? The one we're actually fighting?" Her tone incredulous, Corrin wished he would stop hounding her and just leave. What was the point in asking her all this?

Niles' eyes lingered on her a moment longer. "Perhaps. If that's really the truth, it's less entertaining than I thought."

"What is it you want me to say, Niles?" Corrin huffed. "Because it seems like no matter what I say it won't change your mind about me."

"I wonder." He was still smiling. Deviously, cunningly, smiling. "Why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me? After all, if it is like you said, there's nothing for you to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh? You could've fooled me." Niles' smile grew. He sauntered around her with long, slow strides, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "Whatever it is you're hiding, I will find out. It's only a matter of when."

He disappeared down the hall as silently as he'd approached. Corrin burned furiously, half inclined to charge after him and give him a piece of her mind. The only thing stopping her was the slow pulse of her fear. The fear that Niles knew something.

Corrin marched down the hall and left that conversation behind her.

* * *

In the entrance hall, Silas' smile felt jarring. "Hey, Corrin," he beamed upon seeing her and she only wished she had the energy to respond the same. She forced a quick smile, cast a glance around the entrance to find they were alone. "Are you all right?"

Corrin exhaled a puff of air. "That obvious, huh?" She sighed, shook her head. "Sorry, I'm fine. I just escaped a conversation the girls were having about _love._ As if any of us have time for that, _"_ she said that last part under her breath. She wouldn't mention Niles. She didn't have the strength to bring that up.

Silas blinked at her, unsure of what to say, if anything at all. "Oh."

The dumbstruck expression on his face brought a smile to hers. A light, fleeting smile that brightened her sour mood for a moment. "It's a bit ridiculous, isn't it? We're at war. In a strange land. Aren't there more important things to worry about?" Her words were aimed at herself rather than anyone else. Even so, they hurt. Her heart weighed heavily in her chest.

"You can't help it if you're in love," Silas said lightly. "It isn't something you can control so easily." His cheeks dusting pink, he laughed nervously.

Corrin's heart sunk further. She sighed, draining all the air from her lungs. She knew it wasn't so simple. Her heart yearned and yearned despite willing it away. Her heart ached to be with Takumi. To see him smile. For the smallest of joys.

Everything she didn't deserve.

"I need some air," Corrin said suddenly. The air felt thin. Full of dust and mould, as if there wasn't enough air in the room.

Silas looked from her to the entrance. "We could… go for a walk? If you want?"

Corrin pushed everything down, everything telling her not to, that she should be cautious, that she should stay inside, close by, and nodded. She followed Silas out into the night.

The shocking embrace of the cold air was just what Corrin needed. She drew in a long, deep breath and let the chill bleed into her lungs and body. In a strange way, it was calming. It slowed her heart.

Corrin let herself wander a few steps from the inn. They left the flickering lantern-light behind them, a distant memory engulfed by the dark. It was like having a thick blanket thrown over her head. She couldn't see for a moment, yet didn't feel afraid. Silas' steady footsteps sounded beside her, never too far away, so she let herself have this moment. This calm. A time where nothing else existed but the heavy beat of her heart, the solidarity she had in Silas.

Inevitably, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the broken land of Valla appeared before her once more.

Corrin blew a puff of air. A long, heavy breath. A sigh. "I don't know how they can talk about love at a time like this," Corrin said. The smiles on their faces clung to her memory. Her heart sunk further. They were happy. Laughing. Why should she deny them that? Just because happiness felt so far away to her, she felt so undeserving of it, why should they have to suffer as well?

"Sorry," huffed Corrin quickly. "I'm being selfish."

"No, you're not." Silas shook his head. He still wore a faint smile, his eyes always studying her face, her expression. He could tell there was something she wasn't saying, something weighing on her soul, heavy and crushing. "I get what you mean. It does feel a little strange given that we're at war. But, like I said, love isn't something you can push aside so easily. It happens when it happens. You can't help it if you're in love."

The way he said it unsettled Corrin's heart. It was as if he'd seen right through her, as if her heart, her desires, were in plain sight. She hadn't buried them deep enough.

"What if I don't deserve it?" the words fell from her mouth as shockingly as the first drops of rain in a sun-shower. She knew what she was doing when she said those words. Terrorising herself. Terrorising Silas. The unabashed horror that flickered on his face for a split second was a knife to her heart, a knife she knew would come. She'd said it deliberately to shock him. As if to prove that he couldn't see the very depths of her heart and how clouded it'd become.

"Why… Why wouldn't you deserve to be in love?" Silas asked, his expression falling. He struggled with what to say, clenching and unclenching his hands as if the answers would come to him. "If anyone, I think you deserve it the most?"

She almost laughed. It hurt so much, hearing the pain in his voice, knowing what he thought of her, how highly he placed her.

"I've killed so many people." Corrin couldn't look at him now. She stared off into the darkness, felt the cold air coil around her body, stealing her warmth. "I destroyed so many lives. How many of those people were in love? How many of those people deserved to live? To be happy?" She thought of Oboro, sitting amongst the women chatting about love and romance. She thought of Oboro's dying words, her hand outstretched towards her master as her vision blurred, as her consciousness faded.

"You were only doing what you thought was right," Silas countered weakly. His heart was bleeding for her. Corrin knew that and she turned away.

"I was a coward. I could've stood up to Garon. I could've run away and told the Hoshidans what he truly was. I could've done anything else." She dropped her head. Stared at the ground between her feet. "I was a coward. I destroyed Hoshido. No one else. It was me. Can you honestly tell me that someone like me deserves love?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate. It cut deep, a further knife to her heart.

It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You can't say that." She shook her head, fought back the biting tears behind her eyes. Her lungs felt shallow, every breath coming shorter and sharper than the last.

"I can, and I will," Silas said. "Until you believe it yourself, I'll say it, again and again."

"…No."

"You deserve love, Corrin. You deserve to be happy."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"If I deserved it then why does it hurt so much?" she blurted, her lungs screaming for air, her throat burning as it clamped down tight. Tears slipped from her eyes and she swiped them away before they could wet her cheeks.

"I… don't know," said Silas slowly. "Sometimes, love hurts. But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve it. I think… sometimes, you just have to let it hurt."

Corrin wiped her eyes, tracing them with her fingers to collect any runaway tears. "Why do I have to be in love…?" She huffed at the absurdity of it all. "Who would love someone like me anyway?"

"Your family loves you. Jakob and Kaze love you." A pause. "…I love you."

Corrin raised her head, settled her gaze on Silas. His eyes were so sincere, his expression, his smile, so gentle. Everything made sense now. The realisation settled on her faintly, like a single feather falling to the ground. A single crack of pain fractured across her heart.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed her eyes shut. They burned but she let herself feel the pain, knowing it was nothing compared to the heartache Silas endured. "I can't…"

"I didn't tell you to burden you, Corrin," Silas said softly. His voice was so calm, she could hear the smile on his face. "I've… known for a while that your heart belongs to another."

"Oh, gods," Corrin sniffled, drawing her hands to her face. She let out a single bark of laughter. "I really am that obvious, aren't I?" She sighed sharply, letting her hands drop. She stared up at the sky, the dark expanse above them, and let her tears fall. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't be. Just like you, I couldn't help falling in love."

"But… I've hurt you, haven't I?" She dropped her eyes to him. She couldn't mirror his smile. She didn't know how he could do it. How he could smile when his heart was in pieces.

"You gave me a second chance. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. That's enough for me."

Corrin couldn't say anything in return. There was no hope in his eyes, no longing, only acceptance. He'd come to terms with his heartbreak long ago. And Corrin had never seen it. She'd never thought there was something deeper in his smile, in his warm hugs, his offers to make her food late at night.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Silas said. "I just wanted you to know that there are people who love you unconditionally."

"I know." She huffed and wrapped her arms around herself as the bitingly fresh air began to seep into her bones. "I know that. But I just wish that I didn't have to feel this way. I should be focusing on defeating Anankos not… not _this_."

"You don't have to do this alone, Corrin." Silas stepped closer to her, briefly touching her arm, a gesture of comfort. He was so welcoming and warm, Corrin slipped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know," she whispered and let her eyes shutter closed. For a moment, she let herself relish in his warmth, in the solid feel of his arms around her. "I love you," she croaked, feeling the crack in her heart grow. "I _do_ love you."

Silas squeezed his arms around her gently in return. "I know."

And it hurt. Because they both knew their love wasn't the same.

A throat cleared behind them. Rough, slightly awkward, loud enough to jolt Corrin and Silas apart. Corrin stole herself out of Silas's arms as if someone had yanked her backwards by her collar. Of course, out of everyone that could've stumbled upon them at that moment, it had to be him. Standing in the doorway with his arms folded, expression somewhere between embarrassed and annoyed, was Takumi.

"L-Lord Takumi!" Silas gaped. The nervous crack of his voice only fuelled the awkward air hanging over them. It wasn't like Takumi had walked in on anything untoward or indecorous. Just a hug between friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet, Corrin couldn't force down the heat creeping up her neck and cheeks.

How much had he seen? How much had he heard? It was bad enough that he'd witnessed her in Silas' arms. Her heart had sunken into her stomach at the thought, but if he'd heard anything…

"You shouldn't be out here." A gentle reprimand as Takumi turned his gaze from her to Silas and finally to a spot he found interesting by their feet. There was no anger in his voice, no frustration or annoyance, nothing to account for the flicker of pain in his eyes.

Corrin took a deep breath, and then another. Calmed her erratic heart before speaking. "It's fine. I'm with Silas, and I have my sword." She patted the hilt of her Yato as she said it. Takumi gave her a fleeting glance, but she caught the way his eyes narrowed fractionally.

"That doesn't mean you're safe," he scoffed, but his voice lacked energy. His shoulders slumped, he dropped his arms to his sides as if they suddenly carried great weight.

The insinuation stung. "Ryoma told you." Not a question. There wasn't anyone else who'd tell him. But it meant that another person now had a reason to distrust their allies. Another person to hover over Corrin's shoulder like a hawk.

"Because you didn't." Frustration flared in his tone. Silas paled, glancing between Corrin and Takumi as it dawned on him this was an argument he wasn't meant to be a part of.

"I–" the words wouldn't come. They caught in her throat, too rushed, stumbling over each other in her rush to protest. "They had no proof. I wasn't about to tell you something that would only make you distrust my friends."

But he was right. She hadn't told him. Hadn't thought to tell him. The idea that there was a spy hidden in their ranks was the last thing she wanted to think about and voice to others. She'd wanted to bury it deep.

"You should've told me." There it was again. A flash of hurt behind his eyes, in the tight pull of his lips. She'd hurt him. Again. Unintentional, unwillingly, but her actions had brought him pain. In turn, her heart ached.

Silas coughed into his hand, a meek attempt to announce that he was, indeed, still there. "I should… uh…" he stole a quick glance to the door.

Corrin gave him a small smile, as soft as she could muster with her heart in her throat. "I'll talk to you later, Silas," she said, giving him an escape.

Silas flushed sheepishly and gave her a curt nod before hurrying inside. The silence that fell over the remaining two was cold. A shiver ran through Corrin as she sighed.

"Let's just… go inside," offered Corrin. She didn't check to see if he would follow as she headed into the warmth of the inn, but solid footsteps sounded after her. She didn't go far; only into the next room, and those footfalls followed, softer on the floorboards.

Corrin settled against a wall, leaning against it as she forced herself to face Takumi. He didn't meet her eyes, as if he were more interested in studying his gauntlets instead. Silence fell over them again. Awkward. Stale. There were words that should be said. An explanation of why she didn't tell him, of the myriad of other things that had claimed her attention instead. But the words didn't come, and Corrin didn't want to be the first to speak.

"You know… there's a time and place for things like that…" Takumi began slowly, his voice softer, quieter than before. Something unsaid lingered in the air.

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "What?" Were they on the same page here? She studied his face, the crinkle on his brow, the faint pink on his cheeks as he searched for something to look at.

"I mean– you–" again, he stumbled. Cleared his throat, folded his arms. "What I mean is, you shouldn't… that is…"

This was getting ridiculous. Corrin's heart fluttered uneasily in her chest. "Just say it, already."

"I mean… you and Silas. If you two wanted to be alone there are better places. A-And doing something like that out in the open… it's not really proper." A heavy blush settled across Takumi's cheeks and as he spoke, Corrin felt her own cheeks warm. Her heart flustered. Words dying in her mouth. Whatever he'd seen, however much he'd witnessed, Takumi had gotten the wrong idea.

"S-Silas and I are just friends!" Corrin balked. "And… There's nothing wrong with hugging! You and I have hugged plenty of times and you've never said anything about being _'proper!'"_

"That– That's… different…" Takumi managed to say as his flush darkened. An uncomfortable look came across his face as if he were fighting with what to say.

"How is that any different?" Corrin was the one to fold her arms now. She stood her ground, letting her blush recede as annoyance took its place. She could hug whoever she wanted, damn it.

A flicker of panic washed over Takumi's face. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant." He huffed shortly. A sharp breath of air escaping as he sagged in place. "Forget it." In the next breath he met her eyes, his gaze lingering, searching. There was a question in his eyes. "You're… just friends? I thought you said…?"

Corrin's heart staggered, the accusation blurted before she could think. "You _were_ eavesdropping!"

"O-Only because you shouldn't have been out there in the first place." His reply was just as rushed. "I had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything."

"Silas wouldn't hurt me," Corrin scoffed.

"You don't know that."

He was just being cautious. Looking out for her. But the accusation, the distrust in his tone, hurt. Her stomach churned as retorts filled her mind, things she could say, things she _should_ say. She should defend Silas. Defend his trust in her, his loyalty, his friendship. But the last thing she wanted to do was argue. All the anger and frustration swirling in her gut meant nothing when her heart wasn't in the right place.

And it hadn't been in the right place for a while. For a long time, her heart had been with Takumi. That had been obvious enough to Silas.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you," Corrin sighed. "He was just comforting me. And… I only said _that_ because I _do_ love him. As a friend." It had never been this hard to meet Takumi's eyes than when he stared her down now. There was something strange in his eyes – relief, perhaps? – that Corrin couldn't place.

Takumi searched her eyes again. "Really?" Disbelief hung in his voice but it was softer now. Corrin shifted against the wall uncomfortable under the intensity in his gaze. It was doing something strange to her stomach, filling it with butterflies. She shifted again as something dug into the back of her head. A nail, probably.

"Yes, really." Corrin said incredulously. She puffed out a breath just to force herself to breathe normally.

"Are… are you all right?"

"What?"

Takumi stole his eyes from her, rubbed the back of his neck absently. The pink dusting his cheeks had yet to fade. The way he avoided her eyes bashfully, the nervous way he shifted on his feet, Corrin couldn't help but find it almost cute. Almost. He had yet to answer her.

"You said he was comforting you," Takumi said. "So…" He let himself trail off, the question he didn't voice lingering between them in the silence. Slowly, in a way Corrin would've described as shy if it'd been anyone else, Takumi held her gaze.

"I'm fine." Corrin forced a smile, a short laugh. "It was nothing." She really didn't want to tell Takumi she'd been complaining about _love._ She needed to change the subject. "Where's Hinata? You're usually together." Along with Oboro.

Worry clouded Takumi's expression for only a breath longer before it dissolved. "Subaki came and stole him. Something about 'showing him proper hair-care.'" He shrugged.

"Subaki's still trying?" Corrin couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess? He dragged Hinata off to the hot springs a while ago."

"I'm glad you have them," Corrin said. She smiled gently, warmly, at Takumi as confusion worked its way across his face. "Hinata and Oboro. They're good to you."

There it was again – the blush colouring Takumi's cheeks. Like someone had carefully chosen a shade of red that suited him best, it was endearing to see him blush. It made him seem… softer, somehow. Softer and kinder, a different shade of Takumi that others rarely saw.

"Yeah…" Takumi agreed, his voice light. He was holding back a smile but it showed in the light in his eyes, in the pride that his tone conveyed when he spoke about them. "They work really hard; I can't help but spoil those two."

He was smiling now. Really, genuinely smiling. It should've made her happy, should've made her heart soar to see the gentle smile on his face. But her heart ached. It fluttered. It did everything but what she wanted it to.

Wasn't this what she had been aiming for? Takumi's happiness? She'd strived to protect those she'd lost, those she'd hurt. It should have made her happy.

It only served to remind her that she didn't deserve to witness Takumi's smile. She had no right to feel this way after what she'd done. Her hands clenched by her sides, nails digging into her palms. The pain was grounding, a sharp punishment to force herself to calm, to think of something else.

She'd brought up the topic of his retainers. She'd been the one to speak of them and now all she could see was their broken and bloodied bodies on top of the wall. They'd died by her hand. They'd fought for their lives, for Takumi, for their country.

They died because of her.

Corrin's vision blurred. Everything fell out of focus, as if she were watching the room from far away. Takumi's voice became muffled. All she could hear was the impatient rhythm of her heart in her ears. The heavy thump of the floorboards as Takumi approached. She only looked up when he was right there in front of her, close enough to make her flinch. Her breath caught. Something deep and unmistakeable shone in his eyes, a hurt so vivid Corrin could only shrink back against the wall.

Warm hands took her own, uncurled her fingers and laid her palms bare. Takumi brushed his thumbs against the violent red crescent-shaped marks on her palms. The movement was uncertain, his thumbs faltering as they brushed the fading marks. A sadness to his touch that reminded her of the time Jakob had seen her do the same thing.

She felt just as broken now.

"Corrin…" Her name was barely a whisper on his tongue. Fragile, barely a breath. "You're hurting yourself."

She couldn't speak through the lump in her throat. Her hands throbbed with lingering pain but her skin lit up with every touch, every brush of Takumi's thumb. Bile rose up her throat as she froze, cornered under Takumi's gaze. If there was any time for the floor to swallow her up, it was now.

"I know I'm not good with words, but…" Takumi's voice was low and soft, just loud enough for her to hear. His words were as warm and as gentle as his breath that brushed over her cheeks. "You can talk to me. I'm here."

It hurt to swallow, to force a tight smile and meet his eyes as if she weren't holding everything back, as if she wasn't desperately fighting the desire to spill everything. "I know…"

Her silence said enough. It said that whatever was bothering her wasn't for him. A final brush of his thumbs across her palms and he dropped her hands. He took a single step away, the distance between them opening up with a wave of cold air from his absence.

Corrin went to move, to push off the wall and retreat when her head snapped back, hair caught on something, as a burning pain flared on her scalp. She drew a sharp hiss through her teeth, reaching back to find that blasted nail with her hair coiled around it.

"Ouch," she winced, feeling blindly behind her head. The stupid nail stuck awkwardly from the wall, a lock of her hair knotted in a mess around it. This is what she got for not brushing it earlier. If she'd gone to the hot springs with the others and washed and brushed her hair this wouldn't have happened.

"Hang on, your hair's caught," Takumi noted the obvious, Corrin biting her sarcastic retort down through the pain. He drew that final step closer until he was right in her personal space, not an inch between their bodies. All the warmth in the room seemed to collect around them. Corrin turned her head away so she wasn't staring into his eyes, to put distance between their faces so she had room to breathe. She held her breath nonetheless.

She wanted to focus on anything but the heat of his breath washing over her ear. The fact that all she had to do was angle her head to face him and they'd be almost kissing. It was distracting the way he worried his lip and furrowed his brow as the worked her hair around the nail. His long, slender fingers twisting and turning her hair. And she could see the beautiful shades of colour in his eyes, the way the honey-brown of his eyes faded into a thin ring of green around his pupil.

She could see each and every eyelash, how impossible and unfairly long they were. Her eyes traced the dip and swell of his lips, she stole a breath as his teeth dug into his bottom lip, as she caught a sliver of white against pink.

Once again she forced her eyes away. There was no hiding the bright scarlet painting her cheeks or the erratic drumming of her heart.

"J-Just cut it," Corrin squeaked.

"I've almost got it…" Takumi said, pressing his lips together in concentration. His voice brushed her ear, she could feel her blood surge right up her neck to her cheek and ears. She only hoped he wouldn't notice.

A moment later and she was freed. She cut a quick step away from the wall, brushing her accursed hair down in a vain attempt to smooth it to some semblance of order. The ends had grown out and had a life of their own, kicking this way and that against her will.

Corrin drew a sharp breath, forced another smile. "Thank you," she said quickly. The heat on her cheeks was slowly cooling, her heart falling into her churning stomach once more.

Corrin left before she could embarrass herself further, before the violent swirling in her stomach began to show and Takumi had any inclination to worry about her again. She stalked the halls of the inn, no destination in mind. Purposely, she avoided the room Orochi and the others occupied, not wanting to be caught in another one of their conversations. She'd had enough talk of love for an evening. For a year, even.

Soon enough, Corrin found herself back there again. She slowed as she approached the hot springs, craning an ear to listen for any sounds of people. Any conversations, any tell-tale water splashing. In the silence of the hall, she heard nothing. Her heart leapt. It was late enough in the night that most of her allies had finished with the hot springs and retired. The men had to be all but done with the hot springs by now.

Eagerly, Corrin tiptoed into the changing area, her bare feet silent on the floor. The wicker-baskets all seemed empty, and when she leant around the door and peered through the layer of steam, she saw a lone person lazing in the water. She could hardly make them out.

Squinting, Corrin made out a slender figure, their back to her, with their silver hair tied up in a bun.

Silver hair… a bun… Corrin's mind ticked over, and she thought of Effie, Elise's retainer, and sighed happily. It looks like she wasn't the only one to take advantage of the late-night vacancy. With no men in sight and only a single person in the hot spring, Corrin skipped back into the change room and shucked off her clothing. She couldn't help but smile. Effie wouldn't care for her scar. She wouldn't make a fuss, wouldn't question her. It was perfect.

Without much of a thought, Corrin washed herself down, longing to soak herself in the hot springs warmth. She didn't care to wrap the towel around herself as she approached the water, instead holding it delicately in front of her, just enough so it covered her body modestly. It didn't really matter as Effie sat on the opposite side of the hot spring, her back facing the entrance. Corrin only shot her a short glance, admiring her broad shoulders and muscular arms, before stepping into the water.

A heavenly sigh left her lips. The water perfectly hot, a few degrees from scalding, and Corrin sank into its embrace. With her sigh, Effie jolted and whirled, eyes wide, mouth agape, and– _it wasn't Effie._

Instead of the gentle eyes of Elise's retainer, Corrin was met with Takumi's horrified expression. He recoiled. She recoiled.

"C-Corrin?!" Takumi yelped. He scrambled backwards until he reached the edge of the hot spring, as far away from her as he could get. "What are you doing here?! Can't a guy get some privacy?!" He slapped his hands over his eyes, voice cracking, breaking as he protested.

Corrin clambered to her feet, snatching her towel closer to her body. "S-Sorry!" she squeaked. Heat rushed through her body. She staggered over the edge of the hot spring, feet slipping over the slick stones, as she rushed to leave. Her heart thundered.

Gods. Oh, gods. Of all people, she had to run into Takumi. The heat was dizzying now, the steam choking. How could she mistake Takumi for Effie? How had she missed the jagged scar on his shoulder that she'd inflicted?

A string of apologies trailed from her mouth as she bolted for the exit, feet splashing through puddles of tepid water, until she skidded to a halt as voices spilled in from the hallway. Male voices. Many of them. Panic surged up Corrin's throat, paralysing and chilling. The air in her lungs froze over. There were other people coming in. Other men. She was trapped.

Against all her instincts, against every fibre in her body screaming at her to get away, Corrin lunged back into the hot spring and straight for the only person who could help her. Takumi.

At the sound of water splashing, he tore his hands away from his face, only to squawk at a naked Corrin rushing at him. The towel she held over her body hung loosely in her hands and all he saw in that moment was her luscious, pale skin, the way she desperately clung to the towel over her breasts, and that scar – like the tendrils that spread over cracked glass, it exploded over her heart.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Takumi stammered, slamming his eyes shut even as he cupped his hands over them. He could still see her in his mind, that image imprinted in his brain. Heat coursed through him to all the wrong places and he could barely breathe as she got closer.

"Someone's coming!" Corrin cried, sending a panicked glance over her shoulder, knowing he couldn't see her do so. "What do I do?"

"Then get out!" Takumi balked.

"They'll see me!"

That was the least of his worries at that point in time.

"Please, Takumi! Help me hide!" Corrin pleaded, skirting around his side. She pushed him lightly by his shoulders to get him to move away from the edge and closer to the large ornamental boulder than sat on the far side of the spring. It made the hot spring a crescent shape and, with Takumi positioned right, she could hide there. Barely.

Corrin ignored the way he jumped at her touch as she pushed and pulled him despite his protests. She sank deeper into the water so that her shoulders just peeked over the surface, and waited. She could only wait, only stare at Takumi's back as the voices grew and the men finally stepped into the hot spring.

"Good evening, Lord Takumi." Kaze. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Corrin recognised his smooth voice and could hear his gentle smile. A furious blush all but covered her face at the horrifying thought of him finding her in here. Naked. She squeezed her eyes shut as she realised that Kaze was naked too. Gods. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Yahoo!" she heard Kaden holler, followed by a tremendous splash and rolling waves. The water rose around her neck with each wave.

"Watch out, you're going to empty the spring if you do that again." Silas. Oh, gods. Corrin covered her mouth to muffle her horrified scream. She sank deeper and deeper into the water, wishing she could drown and this would be over with. The heat, the steam was suffocating. She stole shallow breaths, her heart racing in her chest.

All she'd wanted to do was soak in the hot spring. Why did this have to happen?

"Mm… it's so warm," Kaden sighed. "I could stay in here forever…"

"As appealing as that sounds, you don't want to get heat stroke," Kaze said, adding a light chuckle to the end. Kaden whined in response.

It was agony. Listening to them speak, knowing they were just metres away, possibly seconds from discovering her at any moment. The only thing she could stare at was Takumi's bare back and the droplets of water cascading down his skin. She followed them with her eyes, a strange impulse growing to brush the droplets away. To trail a finger down his back, down his spine. Would he shiver? Or jump beneath her touch? She glanced up to find his ears burning red, just as red as her face. She flushed darker, knowing her presence was having an effect on him.

Those thoughts weren't helping. She was already dizzy with heat. She turned her gaze to the scar on Takumi's shoulder, the sight instantly sobering. Her heart plummeted at the jagged scar, the uneven colour of his skin, the messy job she'd left.

She should've called Jakob over. Shouldn't have tried to heal it herself. The scar she'd healed sloppily sat over the one she'd caused with her claws. Like two misshapen puzzle pieces. A mess she'd made and one she'd tried to fix. Just like her life.

Kaden's sudden sniffing stalled Corrin's absent thoughts. She tried not to move but her position was increasingly becoming uncomfortable as the minutes wore on.

"Hmm," Kaden hummed. "I smell Corrin."

Takumi stiffened. Corrin's heart leapt into her throat, squeezing out any air in her lungs.

"What?" Silas laughed nervously. "She was… probably here earlier."

Corrin wanted this to end. Right now. Her head was throbbing, each passing second growing in agony. Silas had to know she hadn't been in here earlier. He'd been with her not that long ago. Surely he'd pick up that discrepancy?

"She smells good," Kaden sighed.

Takumi twitched, his back muscles rippling as they tightened and he shifted. Corrin's heart stopped for a moment, a fraction of a second that seemed to drag on, before he settled. Her mind was swimming. It would only take one wrong move, one awkward shift, and she'd be exposed. He hadn't forgotten about that, had he? She was depending on him here!

Corrin decided not to jab a finger into his back and instead lightly traced a thin, white scar with a finger. Slowly, agonisingly, enough to make Takumi shiver.

"Something the matter, Lord Takumi?" Kaze asked.

Takumi cleared his throat awkwardly. His ears were still a delightful red. "No," he grumbled.

A laugh bubbled in Corrin's chest as his reaction. It was hard to hold back, to push down and swallow so she made no sound. His reaction had been priceless, better yet that Kaze noticed. At least now Takumi wouldn't forget she was here.

The minutes only dragged on. Corrin fumed, her pounding headache only getting worse. Just how long could they stay in here for? Each time the water sloshed or any of them moved, Corrin's heart sped. She would freeze and sink lower in the water, holding her breath as the seconds ticked by. Her skin beneath the water had turned pink. She wished for nothing more than to exit this heat trap and breathe in the cool air waiting beyond. The heavenly warmth of the hot springs had turned into a nightmare. The steam had become a haze that clouded her mind.

Silas was the first to leave, excusing himself in a timely fashion, and Corrin breathed a short, silent sigh of relief. One down, two to go.

"I advise you not to stay in here too long, Lord Takumi," Kaze said out of concern as he and Kaden made to leave. Corrin heard them stand from the water, her mind filled with images that she couldn't force away. Because she couldn't see anything, her mind filled the gaps regretfully. Again, she focused on Takumi's back, tracing the multitude of faded scars with her eyes lest her mind and imagination wander. It was bad enough that she'd stumbled upon Takumi naked, she didn't need her mind to conjure up anyone else.

Gods. She could still see the horror on Takumi's face. The violent scarlet that spread over his cheeks, the way he slapped his hands over his eyes in a desperate attempt to not see her. But he had. Just as she'd gotten a perfect view of his chest, his arms, his stomach and abs, he'd certainly seen her. She only hoped that she'd covered herself up with that flimsy towel properly. At the moment, she couldn't care less whether he'd seen the scar on her chest. She just hoped to the gods that he hadn't seen anything else. Anything… more.

The hot spring fell into silence as Kaze and Keaton vacated, leaving Takumi and Corrin to listen as the two made their way into the change room. Neither moved. Corrin listened to the harsh beating of her heart in her ears in time with the throbbing of her head. A melody she wanted to forget. She'd had enough heat for a lifetime.

"Sorry…" Corrin whispered. Her voice sounded faint. Light. She stole a breath but it came up short. The nausea churning in her stomach was back with a vengeance. It was heavy and sickening and the thought crossed her mind that she'd been in here too long.

She didn't hear Takumi's reply. The world span around her for a second, she shook it off and stood. Bile lurched up her throat. She staggered, faltering a step, then two, unaware that she'd placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder to stop herself from falling. He flustered under her grip, turning his head away but still catching a flash of skin in the corner of his eyes.

She was going to be the death of him at this rate.

It shouldn't have taken that many steps to get out of the hot spring but her legs felt heavy. Her head felt heavy and that insistent pounding, the burning across her forehead, only made the trip feel longer. The cold sigh of air that embraced her in the change room numbed her lungs. She managed, somehow, to pull on a thin yukata before the floor dipped from underneath her. She lurched, scrambling for purchase on the wall, but her legs couldn't hold her up. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Couldn't keep herself from standing.

Everything spun. The world darkened before she hit the floor.

* * *

 **And of course I end it there~**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you next chapter~**


	41. Atonement

**Chapter 36: Atonement**

 **Also known as: Fading**

* * *

Takumi barely heard the dull thud that sounded from the change room as he smouldered in the water. His heart was still racing. A dizzying heat clouded his mind and scorched his neck and cheeks. He could blame the heat on the hot spring. The furious red on his face was only there because he'd staying in too long. It had nothing to do wit h her. Nothing to do with the fact that images and memories of her bare skin kept flashing in his mind.

He squeezed his eyes shut, groaned through his teeth. The images lingered even as he rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes. Images that were frozen in his mind. The sight of her had only lasted a fleeting second. A second that now seemed to last a lifetime in his memories. It was torturous. The buzz of energy that surged through his body at the memory. Takumi slammed his fist down into the water in frustration. He clenched his teeth together until it hurt. Until he could feel pain instead of the rush of emotions swirling in his gut.

What made it worse, what had caused panicked bile to rise up his throat, was the smile on Corrin's blasted retainer's face. He was positively dripping with amusement. The smile on his face, the glint in his eyes that remained trained on Takumi the _entire time_. He had to know. There was no way he didn't.

And Kaze's smile only grew, the knowing glint in his eyes blinding, when Corrin traced a finger across Takumi's back. His heart had leapt into his throat. A shaky gasp dying in his lungs as he stifled it, he couldn't hold back the shiver that wracked his body at her touch. He'd managed not to jump at the sudden feeling of her finger dusting across his back. He'd held down the urge to swipe her hand away. But he couldn't slow the thundering of his heart.

"Something the matter, Lord Takumi?" Kaze had asked.

Takumi's response died as his heart was in his throat. He cleared his throat roughly and choked out, "No."

It was bad enough that the stupid Kitsune had smelt Corrin in the hot spring. It all could have fallen apart then and there. Why, gods, why did Corrin have to come into the hot springs when she did? Which god had cursed him? What had he done to deserve such torture? Each second, each exhausting minute that passed was excruciatingly slow. He was so hyper aware of every movement behind him. The infinitesimal sloshing of water, the ripples that her movements created. He could have died on the spot when she touched him.

Was she insane? Did she plan on killing him or exposing herself? Or did she just enjoy torturing him?

It was a slow torment. It was embarrassing. It was pure agony. He wanted nothing more than to rush out of the hot spring and put this all behind him. He was filled with insufferable heat and it was all her fault. And he had to endure it with that frustrating " _friend_ " of hers metres away.

 _Friend._ Was that really all they were? How could Corrin deny the flush on Silas' face when she was around him? The tenderness in his eyes as he hugged her, as he wrapped his arms around her? Something venomous had boiled inside Takumi at the sight. It lurched up his throat, burning and violent and he'd almost rushed up to them to tear them apart.

But he had no right to do that. No right to feel this way, to feel so small to her when there were others in her life she cared for more.

And at that moment, he'd never felt smaller. He'd been so full of himself, thinking that they had something different. He wouldn't be so inclined to call what they had _special,_ but he thought there was _something._ She'd managed to pull down his walls, to step closer to him than he'd allowed anyone else for a long time. He felt safe around her. She saw him for who he was, not just his title. She occupied a large space of his heart. And only now he realised just how small a space he filled in hers.

There were others she hugged like that. Others she went to for comfort, others she shed tears in front of. She was so open. So free. She wore her heart on her sleeve and embraced everyone she could. It only made him realise how undeserving he was of her attention. Of her friendship. Of anything more.

And when he heard her whisper in a voice so small he barely caught it, "I love you," to another person, to that _friend_ of hers, his heart fell to pieces. He heard it break. He felt it shatter, the pieces falling into his stomach and poisoning his blood. The shards of his heart slicing, bleeding him out until he felt numb.

Despite knowing where he sat in her heart, his own still raced around her. He tried to shake off those thoughts as he stood, having given her enough time to change and flee the hot springs by now. He could dwell on this later, knowing the churning in his gut would resurface soon.

Takumi waded through the water with a sigh, pulling out his hair from the tidy bun he'd tied it up into. His silver hair swished down his back as he stole his towel off the rocks and dried himself off as he wandered towards the changing room. His footsteps were heavy. His thoughts threatened to chew him out, to eat him alive, if he let them form. _Not until I'm elsewhere. Not until I'm alone,_ he told himself. He was a Prince. He wasn't about to let himself fall apart where others could see.

He stepped into the change room absently, slipping on the thin yukata without a thought, tying it lazily. As he turned to leave, it was then that he registered the figure crumbled on the floor by the door. Corrin lay there, silent and unmoving, her Yukata loose on her body. He was by her side in an instant, skidding to his knees so quickly it hurt.

"Corrin?" he called softly, keeping as quiet as he could, well aware that anyone could be passing by the hot spring. She didn't respond as he tentatively gave her shoulder a shake. He did it again, firmer this time. Her lips parted in a low groan.

"Corrin?" he called again, tone growing in urgency. Each breath she took was shallow and sharp, face flushed, brow knotted in pain. It occurred to him suddenly that the dull thud he'd heart must've been her collapsing. "Hey, Corrin!" Again and again he tried to rouse her. He pulled her into his arms, her body limp and listless as he shifted her. He tapped her cheek to find it warm. Too warm. In a rush of panic, he slipped his hand beneath her fringe to feel her temperature. She was burning up.

Takumi's heart flopped. Nothing he did was working. He didn't know what to do, who to get. Corrin wouldn't move, wouldn't respond or say anything. The most he got from her was a short groan or a sharp intake of air. Panic burned in his throat as it closed, a tight lump forming.

 _He didn't know what to do._

Takumi pulled her firmly into his arms and stood, tugging the loose Yukata so that it still covered her body and carried her out of the change rooms. He had to do something. Anything. She was suffering, in pain, burning up and _he had to do something._ Propriety be damned, he didn't care who saw him now, what anyone thought. He'd deal with the consequences later, if anyone managed to put two and two together. Right now, he had to find Sakura.

* * *

Finding Sakura should've been easier than it was. He didn't even know where to start and, with Corrin unconscious in his arms, he couldn't just run around aimlessly. Her hot breath tickled his neck with every painful breath she took. Her cheek scorched the bare skin of his neck. If this were any other situation he would relished having her in his arms, the feel of her pressed up against him. Or would've turned into a flustering mess. Now, however, his heart was thundering so loudly in his chest in panic that he didn't care.

The halls of the inn felt endless. Room after room and there was no sign of anyone, most having turned in long ago. He'd decided against pounding on every door he came across and turned another corner, almost running into Hinata.

"Whoa!" Hinata gaped, stumbling back a step. His eyes widened at the sight of Corrin in Takumi's arms. "Is that– Lady Corrin?! She doesn't look so good!"

"Thank goodness I found you," Takumi breathed a short sigh of relief. "I need you to find Sakura. Corrin, she– I think she fainted." He shifted her in his arms, her weight the only thing grounding him, the only thing shelving his panic.

Hinata's gaze lingered on Corrin for barely a fraction longer. He nodded stiffly. "I think she's with the other women. I'll go grab her!"

"Good." Takumi was already moving as he spoke. His heart leapt in urgency as a pained moan slipped from Corrin's lips. "Bring her to the infirmary."

Hinata's footsteps faded into silence as Takumi made a beeline for the infirmary. He didn't care if anyone was in there, sleeping or not, and threw the door open. It was empty. Anyone injured had been treated long ago and retired elsewhere. The few lanterns scattered about filled the room with faded light. Shadows danced as Takumi entered, finding a thin mattress to lower Corrin onto. His arms ached. The relief flooding his muscles pooled heavily in his stomach. This ordeal wasn't over yet.

As much as he didn't want to leave Corrin's side, Takumi had to find something to ease her pain. Something that even he could use. He passed by multiple staffs and salves, concoctions of herbs and flowers he didn't know the names of. As anxious seconds ticked by Takumi glanced to Corrin, to the door to the infirmary he left ajar. Only a few minutes had gone at most, yet it left longer than ever.

All it took was another groan from Corrin and he was at her side in an instant. He'd find only a simple cloth and used it to wipe the beads of sweat from her forehead. He longed to call her name. To see her eyes flutter open. The pain etched on her brow made his ministrations light. Barely brushing the cloth across her skin, his hands shook. He couldn't help but blame himself for her condition. It came so naturally to him that when the thoughts rushed into his mind once again, he didn't doubt.

It was his fault.

Takumi shot his head up, heart rising to his throat, as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Many, many footsteps. And he'd never been happier to see the urgency on Sakura's face as she sped into the room, Hinata, Oboro and Jakob behind her. He didn't know when or how Jakob had found out but that was the least of his worries.

"What happened?" Sakura switched straight into healer-mode, dropping to her knees beside Corrin. She quickly checked Corrin's temperature with her hand and took her pulse, acting with precision and calm despite the worry in her eyes.

"She–" the words faltered in Takumi's throat. "–fainted. She fainted," he repeated after clearing his throat, after grounding himself. Sakura was here. He watched his little sister do what he couldn't, checking Corrin for signs of illness, for injuries, for symptoms.

"When did this happen?" Jakob asked. He knelt beside Corrin, his gaze tenderly washing over her before his attention snapped to Takumi. "How long has she been like this?"

Takumi stiffened at the accusation in Jakob's voice. The urge to defend himself rose in his throat, tight and burning, his tongue already forming his retort when Sakura cut him off.

"Get me a bowl of cool water and some cloths," she ordered. "Please." Her white teeth worried her bottom lip as she sent a hard look to both Takumi and Jakob, the meaning clear.

Not now.

Sakura's simple order sent Takumi, his retainers, and Jakob into a flurry of actions. Cloths were gathered, a bowl of water collected and handed over. Sakura loosened Corrin's yukata slightly, letting it drape lightly over her body. Enough covered her so that it was still modest, but Takumi forced himself to look away at the slightest glimpse of her pale skin. All it took was a simple glance and his mind wandered.

Sakura meticulously folded and dipped each cloth into the bowl of water, wrung them out, and pressed them to Corrin's forehead, neck and chest. She slowly ran them across Corrin's skin to cool her down.

"It's not the first time she's fainted like this," Sakura said meekly. A gentle sigh fell from her lips as she dabbed a cloth on Corrin's flushed cheeks.

"Milady does have a tendency to overwork herself." Jakob shook his head, though he gave a soft smile. It quickly faded. "And she hasn't been sleeping well."

Oboro and Hinata sent glances at Takumi as he watched silently. His stomach churned. He knew Corrin hadn't fainted simply because she'd overworked herself. He knew the real reason for her situation. He knew why her body was flushed with an unforgivable heat. The words he wished to say were like knives in his throat, slicing deep as he swallowed.

"She was so worried about you." Sakura's voice was so faint, so light, Takumi almost didn't hear his sister speak. He realised that she'd been watching him, the same concern in her eyes fixed on him. "She thought she'd sent you to your death."

Takumi's heart sunk. It fell, like a heavy weight, into the pit of his stomach. Everything grew faint as he took in Sakura's words.

"She barely slept that night. If… if it wasn't for Prince Xander, she would've gone out to find you."

"Well, I must say I'm glad someone had the sense to stop her," Jakob huffed. "Milady tries to do everything herself…" Admiration laced his words. A faint smile played on his lips once more, now that the pained furrow in Corrin's brow had eased.

"I think she just needs to rest for now." Sakura gave a gentle smile to all of them, folding her hands in her lap. "Thank you for your help. I'll make sure she's looked after."

Takumi fought the desire to stay. He nodded stiffly, ignored Jakob's prying eyes boring into the side of his head. "Good. Thanks, Sakura."

Her smile brightened, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she nodded and turned her attention back to Corrin. Takumi couldn't bear to linger a moment longer and fled the room as calmly as his thundering heart would allow. It wasn't a surprise that after Oboro and Hinata, Jakob followed him from the room.

"A moment if you would, Lord Takumi."

Takumi stiffened. His hands clenched tightly as he drew a long, sharp breath, before he turned around. Jakob stared him down, arms folded. Oboro and Hinata drew to a stop on either side of Takumi, effectively flanking him. Their presence, such a simple thing, made his lungs lighter. Each breath came easier.

Takumi met Jakob's glare. He knew what the butler would ask.

"Where exactly did you find Milady Corrin?" The accusation in his tone was back.

"Does it matter?" He couldn't help being defensive. Jakob's tone, his stance, his glare, he exuded suspicion in every fibre of his being. As if he'd already determined Takumi guilty.

Of what, he had a pretty good idea.

"Milady appears to have just come from the hot springs and, as I've noticed, you seem to have done the same."

"If you think I've done something, just come out and say it." Takumi folded his arms, his detest for Corrin's butler growing. "I found Corrin fainted and called for help. What more do you want?"

"Lord Takumi wouldn't have done whatever it is you're accusing him of!" Hinata chimed in, puffing his chest.

"Exactly!" Oboro echoed.

Despite his retainers' confidence in him, Takumi's heart thundered in his chest. Jakob's cold glare didn't help. The silence between them made the air thick and heavy, as Jakob's eyes flicked from Takumi to Oboro to Hinata.

"We shall see," Jakob said finally, before swiftly turning on his heels and heading to the infirmary to be by Corrin's side once more.

Oboro let out a frustrated huff. "How dare he just accuse you like that!"

If the circumstances were different, if it didn't feel like Takumi's heart had descended into his stomach, he might've agreed. He might've huffed or scoffed, sharing in his retainers' annoyance. Now, however, he had no energy to speak. His throat had enclosed on itself. Oboro and Hinata had such trust in him, such undeniable confidence that he could _never_ do what Jakob insinuated, that Takumi felt nothing but shame.

He didn't deserve their trust.

* * *

Takumi should have taken that evening's events as a sign to retire and sleep, but the thought of closing his eyes and surrendering to the nightmares that would soon follow wasn't exactly appealing. Instead, he found himself doing whatever he could to keep himself awake, to push away thoughts of what he'd done, of Corrin lying there in the infirmary. The fierce chill of the night air numbed his lungs. He took aim with his bow, felt the pull of his muscles, the taught stretch of the bow, and lined up his sight. With a dull thwack, his arrow sunk into the tree.

This was routine for him. Training in the dead of night when sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. Arrows littered the thick tree trunk, not a single arrow far from another. His aim was impeccable as always, his skill undeniable, but it wasn't enough. Frustration burned in his muscles as he drew another arrow.

He was so encompassed in training that he didn't hear Corrin approach. She watched him from afar for a moment, her footsteps silent on the soft dirt. It was enchanting. He was enchanting. His fluid movements, his strength, how easy he made it look. Corrin's eyes followed his movements, from his deft fingers snatching another arrow to the strength in his arms as he pulled back the bow. Her gaze drew to his face, to the concentration in his eyes. The slight furrow between his brows, the infinitesimal rise of his chest as he took a breath before– _thwack!_

Another perfect shot.

The crease on his brow didn't ease up even after his arrow struck true. A flicker of pain flashed behind his eyes as he frowned at the numerous arrows poking from the tree like haphazard twigs. Corrin's heart clenched at the sight, words building in her throat. An apology. A light-hearted greeting. Something, anything, to ease the pain etched in his face, to bring back the light in his eyes.

It had never been harder to speak to him.

Takumi shifted, and in the next moment their eyes met. He'd looked over as if expecting something or someone to be there, yet his eyes widened, mouth opening in a gasp. It was so sudden, to have his eyes on her, that Corrin's breath caught. Heat flared across her cheeks, her skin warm despite the cool air. She swallowed thickly as no words came to her.

Takumi almost dropped his bow at the sight of her. "Corrin?" Her name came out as a gasp, his voice fracturing over the syllables in shock. How long had she been standing there? Watching him? Warmth flooded his face, he went to fold his arms despite still holding his bow, and fumbled in the process. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Words of concern came out easier. Her expression softened, a gentle smile pulling on her lips.

"I'm fine now. It was nothing serious." She tried to force down any thoughts of _how_ and _why_ she fainted. That wasn't the issue. That wasn't why she'd come out here to find him. "I just wanted to thank you. For helping me."

The awkward air between them flared up at her mention of what happened before. Takumi glanced away, finding something of greater interest in the dirt.

"Right." The break in his voice returned. In the golden glow of the lanterns by the inn's entrance, light danced across his cheeks, his eyes, in such a wondrous manner.

Corrin took that moment to step closer to him, her body drawn towards him without a thought. There was no meaning behind her actions. No desire other than just wanting to be there, beside him. For things to return to normal.

"I heard Jakob gave you some grief about it," Corrin said softly, studying his eyes for any reaction. She caught his flinch, the furrow of his brow that Takumi quickly forced away. "Sorry. He means well, honestly. He was just worried about me."

"…He wasn't wrong," Takumi admitted, a little sheepish.

"True, but he _was_ wrong in blaming you." Corrin breathed a faint laugh, dispelling some of the stiffness that lingered between them.

Takumi snorted. "As if he'd ever blame you for anything."

"He is a little bit overprotective."

"A little?" Takumi raised an eyebrow incredulously. He was looking at her now, all embarrassment, all awkwardness gone. It was hard for Corrin to hold back the giddy smile that threatened to take over her face. This was what she wanted. To talk to him naturally again.

"Maybe a lot," she agreed with a laugh. Her lungs felt light, something warm fluttering around in her chest. "You know he wouldn't let me make him tea? And I'm not even that bad at it!"

That drew a laugh from Takumi. A faint but bright laugh. His eyes creased as he smiled, light dancing behind them. Corrin's heart swelled. She found herself smiling too, found herself absorbing his mirth and the stress, any worry she had, slipped from her shoulders.

"Are you practicing?" She gave a nod towards the bow he still held. "It's been a while since I've held a bow." _Since they've trained together._ She didn't have to say it, didn't have the courage to say it, but the whimsical tone of her voice said enough.

"Maybe if you weren't so injury-prone I'd let you practice again," Takumi jested. Corrin scoffed, rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

"My arm is practically healed anyway. See?" She held out her arm, pulling the sleeve of her yukata back to reveal a normal arm. No bruise, no fracture, no bandages. "It doesn't even hurt anymore. Sakura and Elise did an amazing job on it."

"Let me see." Takumi took hold of her arm so suddenly Corrin almost jumped. She wasn't expecting the cool touch of his fingers across her arm, feather-light and languid. As if it were natural, he held up her arm with his hand beneath hers, his other hand pressing and prodding over her bone. Slowly, he traced the outer edge of her arm where the artwork of angry bruises had discoloured her skin for days. A single second left like an hour. His fingers seemed to linger, to dust across her skin longer than they should. Longer than was needed.

Takumi soon lifted his gaze from her arm to her face, and Corrin did the same. Standing this close to him, she could make out the different hues mingling together in his eyes. Beautiful waves of green and brown coexisting in a mosaic of colour that captured her heart like an artist enraptured by a sunset. And his eyelashes, long and fluttering against his cheeks when he blinked. His red, red cheeks.

Corrin stole her eyes away to her hand in his. They were barely touching, her hand just resting atop his, and a desire to lace her fingers between his surged inside her. It would be so easy, it was so tempting, to feel his fingers between hers. To hold his hand tight.

She needed to say something before she got ahead of herself. "Your… your hands are bigger than mine." Of all the things she could say, why was that the first thing that came to mind? "I-I just never noticed before."

Except she had. She'd noticed how long and lithe his fingers were, how deft they were, how they were calloused and hard from archery.

"Corrin."

"Y-Yes?" The depth of his voice, suddenly hearing her name, startled her. It shocked her eyes back to his, only for Takumi to tear his gaze from her.

"There's… something I wanted to tell you." He was quiet all of a sudden, voice softer, eyes warmer than before. Everything slowed for a moment. "This may not be easy to hear… but I have to get it off my chest." He met her eyes again, confident this time. "I really like you."

"Oh!" Corrin's heart leapt. She couldn't breathe, and took a moment blinking at him in shock for his words to register, for her to control her thoughts and realise what he meant. "R-Right! That's great to hear! I-I mean, I thought that was pretty obvious considering that you've been with me for so long and everything that's happened. You jumped into the Bottomless Canyon for me after all." She forced a laugh, an awkward, breathless laugh. Her cheeks were burning, she needed to do something with her hands so she curled a stray lock behind her ear absently. Her hand that still lay in his felt stiff.

"No– Corrin, I _like_ you." A moment passed. Corrin's laughter died, her lungs emptying of air. _"I love you."_ Takumi took hold of her hand, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand in a light, tentative caress.

"What–?" the word came as a gasp. Faint, barely heard, the only thing passing through her lips as she stood frozen in the warmth, the depth, of Takumi's eyes. She was the only thing in his eyes. The only thing he saw in that moment.

"I… I know this is sudden. We were supposedly siblings until recently, but I couldn't simply pretend that nothing had changed… especially not with the way I feel about you." He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, any sign that he shouldn't continue. "Mother gave me a letter a while ago. She told me to read it if I ever worried about who I was in love with. It explained the circumstances of your birth. At the time, it seemed bizarre... but she did have the gift of prophecy. She must have known that someday I would fall in love with you. That it was... fated." His cheeks burned as darkly as hers. To think that it was fated… to say it out loud like that… his heart could barely take it.

There was no air in Corrin's lungs. Her head felt strangely light and dizzy at the same time. Her mouth dropped open with words she wished to say but she didn't have the breath to give them voice. She stared at her hand held softly in his. She blinked, time and time again, but it didn't fade. Takumi's words, his confession, rang in her ears.

It was real.

"You love me." It came as a start. A sudden realisation, the words spilling from her lips as if she hadn't spoken them at all, as if it had been her heart or her mind that voiced her thoughts. She lifted her eyes to his, finding him watching her, waiting desperately for her reply, for her to speak. There was fear in his eyes, yes, but there was also hope. Tantalising, beautiful hope. A hope they'd both clung to when it was all they had. A hope that had been answered.

"Y-You're not going to make me say it again, are you?" Takumi's voice broke. He shifted his eyes from her, finding it hard to meet her intense gaze. "It was hard enough the first time."

"I… didn't think it was possible. For you to love me."

She had never thought it possible. For the Takumi that she knew, for the one that refused to talk to her, to associate with her, to come to love her. Before she chosen to save him, all she had felt from him was hatred. Distrust. Rage.

Betrayal.

"I didn't want to hope but… I couldn't help it. Despite everything, I fell in love with you."

Despite everything, she found herself drawn to him time and time again. It began as simply as wanting to save him, then wanting to know him. The more she came to know about him, the more she wanted to find out. The more she wanted to be with him, to help him, to see him grow, to see his confidence, his smile.

It was everything about him that she loved. The things that they shared, from the loss of their mother to their nightmares, to never being good enough, to the smiles and laughs, to fighting alongside one another in battle.

"I love you too, Takumi." Never had she smiled brighter, never had her eyes been filled with so much love and adoration, never had she let herself show these feelings.

"Really? You… really…?" Takumi's eyes flicked between hers, wide, unbelieving, doubtful. But, more than anything else, they were beaming. His smile was glowing, exuberant. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

"Yes, I do." It felt so easy now, saying those words. Corrin slipped her fingers between Takumi's. Her heart fluttered when his eyes widened as she squeezed his hand. Like she had done before, he glanced down at their hands, their fingers now entwined.

It was such a simple thing, holding his hand like that. So simple that it felt silly that she'd faltered over her desire to do it earlier. The fear that she'd held, that had wrapped tightly around her heart with doubt, had loosened and fallen away like discarded bandages. It no longer controlled her. She was no longer afraid.

And she wanted to tell him.

"Takumi, there's something I need to tell you." She gave his hand another gentle squeeze, and he did the same in return. "Something that I've been terrified about telling you."

"What is it?" His smile faded, replaced with concern that filled his eyes.

Corrin took a breath. A deep breath of the cool, night air, letting it calm her heart, letting her ponder what to say. She took a moment to think, to focus on the warmth of their hands together.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Things that I've done, things I regret… and I want to tell you. You deserve to know. I was afraid for so long about you finding out but now… I think I can say it."

Takumi waited for her to continue, never taking his eyes off her for a second. It would be a lie to say there wasn't a lingering fear surrounding Corrin. It was ever present, ever potent. Only, it no longer controlled her.

"I lived another life before this. Another time. In another Hoshido, another Nohr." She gave Takumi a placid smile as he frowned in confusion. "I still don't know how I'm here, in this life, this world, but it was real. Somehow… when I died, I woke up here. But in that time, I did so many things that I regret, I made so many choices without knowing the consequences. Back then, I was naïve and thought that if I went back to Nohr, the fighting would end."

"What do you mean?" Takumi asked slowly, his mind turning over her words.

"When mother died and I had to choose between siding with Hoshido or return to Nohr, I did what I thought was right. I went back to Nohr."

Takumi's eyes widened in shock. In confusion. The disbelief in his eyes flickered with pain. Corrin gave his hand another squeeze to calm him, to calm herself. To give herself the courage to continue.

"But the war only got worse. I was thrown into it, forced to fight under Garon's orders… and I thought that if I did, I could save lives by sparing them. I had to fight against Hoshido. Against Ryoma. Against you."

Takumi said nothing. He went silent, still, and listened. His expression didn't lighten as she continued, his furrow on his brown remaining.

"And when I found out about Garon… about what he was, that he'd never stop until Hoshido was conquered… the only way I thought to convince Xander and the others of what he'd become was through the Hoshidan throne. If I won the war, if I got Garon to sit upon that throne, then everyone would see the truth."

Corrin's grip on Takumi's hand tightened as she spoke, as she recalled everything. That conversation with Azura in what she now knew as Valla. The grotesque form of Garon reflected in that crystal ball. The choice she'd made to throw away her happiness, to walk a path of evil, for the good of the whole world…

"I thought I had no other choice. That I would sacrifice myself for the sake of the world. I conquered Hoshido for that reason. But because of me, so many people suffered. So many lives were lost. Because of me, Ryoma… and you…" Her voice faltered. Her throat tightened, the words struggling to form. She stole a sharp breath.

"I don't understand…" It was a broken mumble. Low and heavy, Corrin barely heard it, only registering the words when Takumi dropped her hand.

"What?"

"What… What do you mean you _conquered Hoshido?"_ Takumi took a step back, shaking his head slowly. "Is this… is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, it's not– I thought it was the only way I could save everyone–"

" _Everyone?_ What about Hoshido? What about us? I… I don't understand. You destroyed Hoshido…?" Pain, disbelief, horror, it all flashed in Takumi's eyes. "How could you do that to us?"

Corrin stepped towards him, hand outstretched to take his. "Takumi–"

He slapped her hand away. "What about all the Hoshidans? What about us? Did we matter to you at all?"

"Takumi, please, just listen to me–"

"No. No, I can't– You… You betrayed us! How could you pretend that none of it happened? How?"

"Takumi–"

"No. Just– No." He shook his head, refused to look at her. "I can't listen to you anymore. I… I don't know you anymore. I thought I trusted you, but this… I can't…"

A final protest died before it reached her lips as Takumi stormed passed her, not once meeting her eyes. She couldn't turn to watch him go, only hearing the inn doors slam shut behind her. She flinched as if the brutal noise had wounded her. She didn't move. Silence descended, but Takumi's words repeated endlessly in her ears.

 _I thought I trusted you._

The pain they brought grew with each passing second.

… _I don't know you anymore._

Again and again they sounded in her ears.

 _You betrayed us._

Louder than her thundering heart.

 _Did we matter to you at all?_

She felt hollow. Her heart had been carved out, discarded on the ground, bleeding and dying. Each breath brought pain. She saw nothing, her vision blurring. Her eyes burned. Her lungs burned. Her throat burned. With the first sob, she collapsed. Her legs buckled beneath her and she crashed to the ground, to her hands and knees. Her wails were silent, her screams nothing but pain. No sound could echo the depth of her wound. She doubled over, crying until she couldn't breathe and even then she couldn't stop. It hurt. Everything hurt. She clung to herself desperately through the pain.

It wouldn't stop. The pain only grew with each breath, with each sob and wail and scream. Her nails dug into her skin, into her arms, as she gripped herself tighter, tighter, tighter. It didn't ease even when her sobs died. Even after there was nothing left and she lay in the dirt on her side, her face wet with tears. She stared at nothing. Felt nothing. As if she was no longer a part of that world, as if nothing mattered. The night, the cold, could claim her and she would come willingly.

It was what she deserved.

* * *

It could have been minutes or hours until Corrin finally sat up. Her body felt heavy. Each breath took so much effort, so much energy, she wondered if she would simply stop breathing. She had no recollection of time passing, only standing when she had enough strength, not even bothering to brush herself off. The beautiful yukata was stained with dirt and leaves. Anyone who saw her would question what had happened, but she had no energy to care. She couldn't bring herself to.

The door to the inn opened, a wave of light spilling out into the night, and Corrin's heart stabbed with pain. She winced from the light, turning to see Anthony step out of the inn. He gave her a soft smile, closing the door gently behind him.

"Um, Corrin… could I talk to you for a minute?" Anthony asked, his simple question almost enough for Corrin to collapse in on herself again.

It took a moment for her to turn to face him properly, to steel herself and force a smile. Her arms throbbed from where she'd raked her nails down them. Her throat felt raw from her screams.

Corrin cleared her throat despite the grating pain. "Of course. What's wrong?"

"I feel like everyone is still wary of me, and as we get closer to the castle we're bound to face more and more troops. I'm worried that if we get attacked I'd be blamed for it." Anthony gave a short sigh.

It was hard to keep her expression light. To smile. "That's true. Everyone's very cautious at the moment... especially after recent events. It's not enough that I've vouched for you, I'm afraid."

Anthony nodded in dismay. "That's what I thought. So, I'd like to scout the ruins not far from here, and show you the way to the castle. That way there's someone else who knows the route, and you'll know that it's safe."

Corrin took in his smile. His bright eyes, the eagerness in his voice. It fell flat on her. "Okay. I'll help you." She managed to speak as if nothing was wrong, as if her stomach wasn't filled with lead. Heavy. Sickening. Churning.

"Really? Even though your friends don't trust me?"

"Of course." Corrin smiled. She felt nothing, but she smiled anyway.

* * *

Corrin pulled on her armour piece by piece automatically. The straps, the clasps, it all came into place without her thinking about it. Without her thinking about anything. It was a repetitive task, one she'd done time and time again. She didn't have to think. Didn't have to focus. She spoke to no one, saw no one, and soon she'd donned her armour, gathered her Yato and met Anthony out the front of the inn once more.

Corrin followed Anthony into the night, the lone lantern in his hand lighting the way. She stared at the back of his head as they walked, her stomach sinking with every step. Deeper, deeper, deeper. Her Yato at her hip felt like a dead weight. It still pulsed with a faint hum of magic but Corrin knew it wasn't enough. The Seal of Flames hadn't unlocked. It might as well have been any old sword. It was useless.

It was true when Anthony said the ruins weren't far from the inn. They descended upon them slowly, listening as they went. The ruins were just that; ruins. Perhaps at one time in the past it had been a grand building but now all that were left were crumbled walls and pillars. It had been overtaken by nature. Plants and vines wound over every surface, weeds growing in cracks, tiny flowers blooming in what had once been an enclosed building.

"It's very quiet," Corrin noted after listening to the silence.

Anthony stopped, giving the ruins a quick glance, before turning to Corrin with a smile. "Corrin, thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot that you trust me."

"Thank you," she said, returning his smile. "I guess I'm quicker to trust people than most. I prefer to think the best of everyone."

"It's certainly helpful. It makes you an excellent leader."

"You think?" Corrin turned her eyes from his, staring out into the night. The cold air seeped through her skin, it chilled her throat and lungs with every breath. It still hurt to breathe. "I think it's been my downfall, actually. I'm too trusting. Too naïve. Someone like me… wasn't meant to be a hero."

"That's a shame." Anthony's smile widened. "All those people happy to follow you, and you're going to die here – alone."

Anthony lunged, his sword a blur of steel, Corrin darting from its path on instinct. Adrenalin pulsed through her veins despite the exhaustion, despite how drained she was. She ripped her sword free, the light from Anthony's lantern, now discarded on the ground, bounced off their blades.

Anthony laughed. "Thank you for believing me! It'll be so much easier to kill you without all those friends!"

Magic flared around them, glyphs and runes sparking to life as Vallite troops teleported in. They appeared from every direction, the air alive with the sharp tang of magic. There was no way back.

Corrin's shoulders slumped. Her sword tilted in her hand, the tip lurching towards the ground. "So… he got to you too, didn't he?" She should have been livid. Angry. Frustrated. She should have felt betrayed. Instead, she felt nothing. As if she'd expected this all along but didn't have the energy to respond. "Maybe… it really is my fate to die."

Anthony barked a pitiful laugh. "That's it? Giving up already? This is easier than I thought! With you dead, your friends won't know what to do! It'll be like leading lambs to slaughter!"

Corrin looked down at her sword, the Yato. She studied it now, taking in the faint glow of its blade, trying to remember what it looked like in another time. How did it feel during that final battle? What had she been thinking?

What had she felt when she faced Takumi and accepted her fate?

Maybe, she was never meant to succeed. Was this was her punishment for destroying so many lives? A glimpse of hope, only for it to be just out of reach.

Maybe, with her death, she could atone for everything she'd done.

Corrin only reacted on instinct when the first Vallite attacked. It was instinct alone that kept her alive. Instinct and adrenaline, her will to fight already fading. She parried a blade, stabbing quickly with her Yato in return, the Vallite vanishing in a cloud of black ash. She whirled, and two more were upon her. Her dragonstone flashed and she swiped with a clawed hand, slicing through one Vallite's arm. Blood spurted, the veiled soldier roaring in pain. Corrin dodged the other, slamming the hilt of her sword into his nose. A crunch, a gurgle, the soldier stumbled backwards holding his face. Her instinct as a solider blurred with the surge of her dragon blood. Anthony barked orders that were lost in the throng of battle.

All Corrin heard was her blood pounding in her ears. She tasted blood. Felt it splatter, still warm, against her skin and face. She was a whirlwind of claws and steel. Fighting only because she had to, because it was the only thing she could do.

When the wyvernslayer caught her shoulder, Corrin stumbled. She whirled, the soldier yanked the jagged sword from her flesh, tearing skin and muscle. Pain flashed white behind her eyes. She couldn't block. Couldn't raise her sword or dodge. The wyvernslayer cut through her armour, slicing deep across her stomach. The blade felt cold and hot at the same time. Burning and numbing. She barely registered hitting the ground. Everything blurred. Her vision. The sounds of battle. All she felt was the pain.

Warmth bloomed beneath her skin. It pooled through her body, filling her with a strange calm. The world, the battle, slowed. She'd felt this way before. This time, she knew it was coming. She welcomed it.

The pain began to fade. The ache of her muscles vanished. Her breathing slowed. Finally, her eyes began to drift shut, and she saw a final flash of cool, blue light.

She heard her name and nothing else.

* * *

 **Thanks for staying with me this long! Enjoy the angst!**

 **This was fun to write. Fun. And death.  
**

 **See you next chapter!**


	42. Too Little, Too Late

**Chapter 37: Too Little, Too Late**

 **Also known as: A Burdened Heart**

* * *

Nothing made sense. The burning in his throat. Behind his eyes. The chaos of thoughts swirling around and around in his mind, a thick haze engulfing and choking any thoughts of reason. Takumi's heart thundered like a drum in his chest, in his ears. A torrent of anger, confusion, betrayal, rose in his throat. It clamped down tight.

He stormed through the inn, questions, confusion, anger, rushing through his veins. Takumi crashed open the door to the room Ryoma and he were to share, words tearing from his mouth before he even knew if Ryoma was awake.

"Did you know?!" The words were like coarse sandpaper in his throat. Pain spilled from his lips in his voice, uncontrollable, distraught. He drew a sharp breath, realising he'd been holding his breath tight in his lungs.

Ryoma sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes with a frown. The rebuke forming on his tongue died as he took in the state Takumi was in; hands clenched, lungs heaving, eyes wide and almost frenzied.

"Did I know about what?" Ryoma stifled a yawn, blinking against the heavy pull of his eyelids to close. Seeing Takumi beside himself was enough to wake him up in an instant.

"Did you know about Corrin?" Takumi repeated, quieter this time. His tone was one of disbelief, of confusion. "About… about what she did?" He didn't meet Ryoma's eyes. He couldn't. He could hardly articulate himself against the desire to scream. To cry. To rid himself of the pain, the emotions, whirling and burning inside.

"She told you?"

The calm timbre of Ryoma's voice washed over Takumi as if he'd been doused with cold water. Numbing. It sucked the air from Takumi's lungs.

" _You knew?"_ His fists shook. His vision blurred, the room distorting into a mess of colour. A violent surge of anger erupted inside him, bile rising in his throat thick and blistering. He choked on his words. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ryoma rose to his feet and stepped close enough to lower his voice in concern. "Calm down for a moment, Takumi. Why don't you sit down?"

Takumi pulled away as Ryoma reached out for him, yanking himself back as if the very thought of Ryoma's touch seared him. "No–! Just answer me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't for me to say."

Ryoma's composure was jarring. As if he were detached, unmoved, unconcerned with Takumi's distress, as if he'd expected this reaction long ago. It was like looking into another world. Another place Takumi couldn't reach, one where everything made sense, where this muddle of emotions and thoughts were no longer disjointed and frazzled.

"She betrayed us–! You should have said something! How–? How could she do that?" His questions fell out, one after another, in an incoherent mess. "I don't understand!" Tears flashed in his eyes, prickling, stinging. He swiped them away only for more to take their place. His sharp breaths became sobs.

"She returned to the only life she'd ever known." Ryoma's words felt like an echo. Foreign. Impassive. They felt out of place, full of reason, of understanding, compared to the blur in Takumi's mind. "To have to make such a choice, it wasn't easy. She came out of it with scars."

"How can you condone what she did?" It was sickening to hear Ryoma, to hear himself. As if a hand had clamped down on his throat, he wished to claw it away, to tear it away. To tear his throat out so he could breathe. "She destroyed Hoshido! Our home. Our people. _Everything."_

 _How could she still smile at us after what she did?_

"I'm not condoning her actions, Takumi." There was clarity to Ryoma's voice, his words. A faint candle of understanding in a storm of confusion, but Takumi couldn't see that faint light through his tears. "I understand what Corrin did was wrong, but so does she. She carries tremendous regret. Why do you think she chose us this time?"

"That doesn't absolve her!" It became so easy to let his anger speak. "All those Hoshidans… all of us…"

"That's why she's trying so hard to fix everything. To save whoever she can even if it means sacrificing herself."

How could Ryoma still have a voice of reason, still be so calm, knowing what he did? How could he still follow Corrin, still smile with her, after everything?

"You've seen her in battle. How she has no sense of self-preservation."

Ryoma's words conjured up memories of Corrin rushing into battle. Tearing past wolfskin without a second thought, her gaze far, far ahead. Fighting those veiled soldiers as if exhaustion had no meaning to her. Heading off places alone, a fire of determination in her eyes that only left him in awe of her strength and worried over her sanity.

"Corrin is willing to give her life for this. For us."

He'd seen her time and time again acting on instinct, doing things for reasons he couldn't work out. Had she even thought before slicing through her hair to free herself from the grips of a faceless? What made her face Keaton alone against an army of wolfskin, somehow able to convince them to stop fighting? Had she known, all along, that it would work?

"And she already has once."

A cold sliver of realisation shot down Takumi's spine. Finally, slowly, he met Ryoma's eyes, blinking away his tears. They slid down his cheeks as Ryoma's words sank in.

"What… do you mean?" The numbness that overtook him was different now. Colder. Harsher. It ebbed through his entire body, sinking like lead into his stomach.

"How do you think she's here now, in this life?" There was pain in Ryoma's eyes. Heavy pain, like a thick cloud drifting over his eyes. "Surely you've seen the scar on her chest. What it looks like."

Takumi saw it now. Jagged bolts of thick white scar tissue blooming over her heart. He'd known upon seeing it that it must've come from a horrific injury, to leave a scar that large. He just hadn't known the full extent of what it meant.

"Choosing to return to Nohr resulted in the death of those she loved. Both you, and I, were casualties."

Takumi couldn't speak. Pieces were coming together, fitting into place, creating an answer he hadn't seen before. One he hadn't been ready for. This was what Corrin had been trying to tell him. What he'd refused to listen to.

"The war should have ended with the death of King Garon, but there was one final foe she had to face. One that she couldn't bring herself to fight."

Takumi knew what was coming before Ryoma spoke again. He'd known what the scar on Corrin's chest mirrored. He'd seen it, again and again, when the arrow from his Fujin Yumi sank into his foes.

"It was you."

"No–" Takumi's protest broke off into a sob. He saw her in a dream. Standing in front of him, her Yato glowing darkly. He'd never understood why she was crying, why the Nohrians behind her were so shocked to see him, their weapons drawn.

He hadn't understood what he was saying. Why he levelled his Fujin Yumi at her chest. Why she cried as she held him, her sword deep in his gut.

It had only been a dream, but it came back to him in full force now. So vivid it could've passed as a memory. Her tears warm as they fell onto his cheeks. He felt so cold.

"You were possessed. Completely taken over. The only thing tying you to this world was your desire for vengeance." Ryoma kept speaking, his voice as calm as ever, as images flooded Takumi's mind.

Her hair was longer. It spilled in silver waves over her shoulders, her armour dark and scarred. He could see the rings of colour in her crimson eyes as they overflowed with tears. Her lips contorted as she struggled to hold back her sobs. He was saying something. Faint words, barely a croak of sound.

She kept whispering that she was sorry.

"Seeing you like that, broken, calling for her life, it must've been the final straw for her."

Another memory, different this time. She approached him, arms outstretched, her Yato raised. Her eyes were hollow. Empty, save for the tears cascading down her cheeks.

Her voice echoed in his ears.

" _If you're going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at me! I'm the one you want!"_

"She couldn't bring herself to kill you." Ryoma's voice washed over that vision, that memory that didn't belong to him.

"Oh, Gods–" Everything crashed inside him all at once. _"Corrin…"_ It hurt to breathe. His legs buckled, the world swaying beneath him. He couldn't think. Ryoma was all he could hear over the hammering of his heart. "I… I didn't know it was like that… that I killed her…" A sob, a gasp of painful regret, burst in his lungs. "Everything she went through… and I… I… What have I done?"

Tears clouded his vision. His lungs felt shallow, every breath shorter, sharper than before. The words he'd said came rushing back with a vengeance. They echoed in his ears, a distressing reminder of how callous he'd been. How he hadn't listened to her as she poured her heart out to him.

She'd given him her trust, her heart, and he'd shattered it into pieces.

"How… how do you know all this? That I…?" Takumi couldn't bring himself to say it again. His eyes burned as he squeezed them tightly closed, desperate to cut off the images in his mind. "She told you…?"

"Yes. I've spoken to her retainers at length as well, but even still I don't know the extent of what she went through."

Takumi's heart felt hollow now. Empty. Cold. The shock, the realisation of what he'd just heard, bled through his skin, his veins, like frigid ice. "Who else knows? Hinoka? Sakura?"

Was he the only one left in the dark?

"No." Ryoma's voice came as another bead of clarity in this haze of confusion surrounding Takumi. His lungs drew a deep breath of air, the tightness of his chest relaxing and allowing him to breathe. He began to calm. To breathe. "As far as I'm aware, she's only told a few people. Her retainers, obviously. Kaden and Keaton as well; I believe the reason why we avoided bloodshed with the wolfskin was because Corrin explained herself to them."

So many things that Takumi had shrugged off, that he'd noticed and worried about, began to make sense. Everything was falling into place. Questions that had filled his mind were being answered.

"Azura knows."

That made sense, too, why Corrin had asked Azura to join her when they warped to the Bottomless Canyon. Why they seemed suddenly closer when they returned.

"Saizo, Kagero, Silas and I were told that day in the Astral Castle." Ryoma gave Takumi an understanding nod, and Takumi sighed. His fists unclenched and hung loose by his side. He'd seen them all come out of Corrin's treehouse together and his mind had jumped to conclusions. Now, it seemed so obvious, his doubts so ridiculous.

"Nyx and Prince Leo know as well."

 _Of course Prince Leo knew before he did_ , Takumi's mind spat. He swallowed that thought the second it surfaced and quashed it. He didn't deserve to feel like that with the way he'd reacted.

"She had reasons for telling each of us, even if the circumstances were less than desirable," Ryoma said. "It's not something she took lightly."

"She trusted me and… and I…" The devastation on her face flashed in his mind. The hurt he'd inflicted.

"The Corrin you and I know hasn't suddenly changed since you've found out. It's still her." The calm tone of Ryoma's voice was finally soothing. It was grounding. A warm touch on his arm brought Takumi back to reality. Despite everything, Ryoma gave him an understanding smile. "There's still time for you to talk to her and listen. I'm sure she'll understand."

Takumi deflated. "I… truly hope so."

* * *

Takumi shoved down the trepidation churning in his gut as he made his way to the front of the inn once more. His heart beat faster and faster with each step he took. Despite Ryoma's insistence that Corrin would understand, Takumi kept replaying the conversation he had with Corrin in his head. Everything he said, every biting word, and it became harder and harder to walk. As if his feet were filling up with lead.

Takumi swung the front door open, holding his breath tightly in his chest. The cool air embraced him as he took in the darkness, the trees, the dirt. For a moment, he stood there in the silence, and sighed. Corrin was gone.

He was a fool to have expected her to be here. As if she would be waiting for him. As if. He'd torn her heart to shreds. He'd trampled on her trust and spat venom at her in return. He knew what he'd done. Knew all of that and his heart sunk all the same. At this point, there was no chance that they could go back to what they had before, whatever that was. All he could do is ask that she not cast him aside. Forgiveness wasn't something he deserved, but a second chance? He would plead for that with his life.

All he wanted now was to have the chance to fight beside her again.

Takumi drew one final breath, long and deep, letting the cold air settle in his lungs, before he turned. The shimmer of silver armour caught his eyes. The sight of Corrin heading around the side of the inn was so sudden it didn't seem strange that she was in full armour, her Yato on her hip, that he almost broke into a run. His feet pulled him forward, moving on their own, before he froze. Anthony walked out beside her. He was saying something too faint for Takumi to hear. Corrin nodded, patted the hilt of her blade, and followed Anthony.

Takumi almost brushed it off as nothing. For a second, a long, painful second, he willed himself to forget, to go back into the inn and sleep. Something uneasy swirled in his stomach. Words Ryoma said resounded again in his mind.

" _Corrin is willing to give her life for this. For us."_

And again.

" _You've seen her in battle. How she has no sense of self-preservation."_

Takumi clenched his jaw and stole back to the inn with purpose. Corrin might be willing to sacrifice herself, to fight on her own, but that didn't mean Takumi had to let her. His instincts were screaming at him to act and he followed them. He dove after them, let them fuel his movements, his desire, his purpose. He was halfway thought donning his armour before he noticed Oboro and Hinata staring at him.

"Lord Takumi? Are we under attack?" Oboro asked, picking up a naginata as if to ready herself to fight. He hadn't even realised they'd seen and followed him to the armoury.

"No, but Corrin might be." He still didn't know the exact identity of this unease building inside him. Was it concern for her safety? Plain old jealousy? It was stronger than anything he'd felt before and so he believed it. He grabbed his Fujin Yumi, strapping it to his back.

"What do you mean 'Corrin might be?'" Hinata asked. He scrambled for a katana before glancing at Oboro and meeting her eyes. They were hardly dressed for a fight, still in their yukatas. "What's going on?"

"I– I don't know." It was like he hit a wall for a moment. Everything stopped. He paused, took in the wide eyes of his retainers, and took a breath. The unease remained. "I think Corrin's in danger."

"Then we should alert everyone!" Oboro said. She pulled up her hair, collecting the pieces of her armour in a hurry. Hinata did the same.

"That'll take too long," Takumi huffed. "I need to go after her." His heartbeat spiked at the urgency in his voice and he tore out of the inn, his retainers scrambling to keep up.

* * *

It was only by the light of Anthony's lantern that Takumi found them. That pinprick of light against the veil of night was all he could see until he drew close, until he reached the outskirts of the ruins they'd stopped in. He crouched behind a crumbled wall, Oboro and Hinata slinking beside him.

"What're they doing?" Hinata asked in a low whisper.

"Shh!" Oboro hissed, swatting at Hinata's arm. Hinata rubbed at his arm in mute pain.

Nothing of Anthony's and Corrin's conversation reached them. Takumi's heart thundered in his chest as the seconds drew on and nothing happened. What if he had been wrong? Was the unease fuelling his instincts nothing but cruel jealousy? His body refused to move. His feet anchored him in place, his trepidation building.

Anthony lunged at Corrin, his steel striking air as she leapt from its path. Takumi jolted, snapping alert, to his feet, as magic crackled around them. One second they were alone in the silence of the night, the next Vallite soldiers surrounded them, pouring from the ruins. A mass of soldiers stood between them and Corrin. And she wasn't fighting.

Corrin just stood there. Her shoulders slumped, sword hand lose, the rip of her Yato trailing on the ground. Takumi gritted his teeth and took out a soldier with a single, blinding arrow.

" _What is she doing?!"_ Takumi barked, his heart leaping into his throat. "Dammit! We need to get to her!"

Takumi rushed out from behind the crumbled wall, firing arrow after arrow into the mass of soldiers. Some acknowledged their presence and turned from Corrin to face them, but their numbers were few. Takumi couldn't stop to think. To breathe. He had no time to position himself, to take in the battlefield before him and calculate each shot. It was pure instinct. A rush of adrenaline, blood pounding in his ears, desperation surging with every beat.

"We've got your back!" Hinata cried, parrying and blocking any soldier who got too close.

"Go!" Oboro chimed. In the same breath she twirled her naginata expertly and sliced through a soldier's gut. Takumi didn't have a breath of thanks to spare but he drove onward. Through the battle, he caught sight of Corrin, a flash of steel, a dragon claw. She was fighting back.

And he was so close – he shot down two soldiers approaching Corrin from behind in quick succession, ducking beneath a blade and rushing onward still. His muscles burned. His lungs burned, but he could push that aside, he could bare it all if he could just get to her in time.

Hinata and Oboro were close behind. Always there when he needed them to block, to take the attention of a soldier or mage off his back. But there were only two of them. They weren't an army. A Vallite charged Takumi and ended up with a blazing arrow in his neck, erupting into a cloud of dark ash. It stole his attention for a second.

That single second was all it took for a Vallite solider to bury a wyvernslayer in Corrin's shoulder. It tore away with a messy spray of blood, pulling her off her feet. She staggered and Takumi's breath caught violently in his throat. His arrow was notched as the soldier cut the wyvernslayer across Corrin's gut. The arrow shot through the soldier's head as Corrin fell. She vanished from Takumi's sight behind the soldiers. He saw red.

He barely recognised the burning in his throat was him screaming her name. He forgot everything else but her. He tore past soldiers, over broken pillars and walls, stumbling, tripping, screaming. A sword caught his arm, he didn't feel pain, only the force of it tearing his skin. Arrow after arrow he fired, punctuated with his cries. Guttural cries that heaved his chest and left him gasping for air.

He had to get to her.

He wasn't prepared for the sight of her lying there, after the soldiers blocking her faded into ash and he collapsed to his knees at her side. The pools of blood from her wounds joined in a sea of red. They coated her armour, her hair, the ground, staining the blade of her Yato.

"Corrin–" he choked, before a scream tore through the air. Anthony clutched at his head crying, pleading, his eyes wide and livid. A burst of light enveloped him, his scream distorting into something deeper, something no longer human. Takumi took one look at the Faceless that had once been Anthony and levelled an arrow to its head.

"Lord Takumi, there's too many of them!" Oboro rushed over, a horrified gasp leaving her when she saw Corrin. "Oh, Gods."

Takumi hefted Corrin up in his arms, swallowing a sob, forcing it down through the tightness in his throat. She fell limp against him. Limp and warm, her blood soaking through his armour. The scent of it, raw and burning, filled his nose.

"We need to go." His voice sounded foreign to his ears. Broken. Pained. The words nothing but a fragmented rasp. He managed to get to his feet, only realising Corrin's Yato still lay on the ground, covered in her blood. "The Yato–"

"–I've got it!" Hinata snatched it from the ground and it was all Takumi needed to run.

Takumi focused on nothing else but the weight of Corrin in his arms and the inn he knew was minutes away. He pulled her closer to him, closer still. She was like a dead weight in his arms. There was no life in her at all, her blood constantly draining from her wounds, coating his hands. Her life was ebbing away with every passing second.

"Don't you die on me, Corrin!" Takumi sobbed, choking on the words. _"Please!"_ The thundering of his heart drowned out the sounds of battle, the cries of his retainers and the clashing of steel. The rush of his blood blurred everything else.

Takumi didn't stop running, didn't stop pleading to Corrin to hang on, as they reached the inn and crashed through the front doors. Hinata and Oboro barred the flimsy door with the remains of tables and chairs strewn about the lobby but Takumi didn't stop. His legs burned, his muscles screamed, but he didn't stop.

"We need a healer!" He cried, and cried and cried, calling for Sakura, for Princess Elise, for Jakob, Azama, anyone who could help. Anyone at all. Doors threw open, people stumbling out in disarray, as Takumi reached the infirmary. Then Sakura was beside him. And Elise. And many other people. A roar of voices washing together, mixing, muddling into a mess of sound. Questions he couldn't answer. And then–

"We're under attack!"

There was no time to rest. No time to breathe. Takumi stole one final glance at Corrin lying there on the infirmary bed. Her face was pale. Eyes shut. Blood caked on the side of her face and all across her armour. He took that moment to remind himself of what he was fighting for. Who he was fighting for. He burned it into his mind and stood, reading his Fujin Yumi for a fight.

* * *

It was chaos. Battles raged throughout the inn, the Vallite soldiers Anthony had summoned pouring in through doors, windows, the broken walls. The inn that had been their safe haven was now a death trap. Takumi had taken not two steps from the infirmary and met soldiers in the hallway. He cut them down quickly but with their army scattered, there was only so much they could do. For now, they had to defend themselves as best as they could.

The front doors of the inn became a bottleneck. Takumi joined Prince Leo, Ryoma and their respective retainers in the lobby, picking off the soldiers as they crammed through the doors. In the disorder, Takumi lost sight of Hinata and Oboro, and had no time to spare a thought to their wellbeing. In between sparks of magic from Prince Leo and bolts of lightning from Ryoma, Takumi levelled arrow after arrow without pause. Despite the hoard of soldiers at the front of the inn, cries for aid sounded in each corner. The air tasted bitter with magic and blood.

"There's no end to them!" Leo cursed.

"It'll be worse if they break in through here." Ryoma cut down a soldier who darted past the rest with a swift strike of his Raijinto.

"Then I'll just cut them off!" Leo huffed and with a rush of magic trees sprouted in the middle of the doorway. They erupted with force, throwing the invading soldiers off their feet as the trees grew into the doorway, completely sealing it off.

A crash sounded deeper in the inn followed by a sharp cry. They bolted after it without a thought to find Vallite soldiers pouring in through the open-air hot springs. Camilla fought them off at the entrance, swinging wild arcs with her axe.

"Is that all you've got?" Camilla taunted as she toppled three soldiers with a single swing of her axe.

"We can't let them get in," Azura said. She gripped her naginata closer, readying for the moment a Vallite soldier got too close; the chance of that was slim with Camilla cutting down every soldier in sight.

"Then we'll just have to push them out!" Camilla grinned and with heavy, forceful blows of her axe, she drove the soldiers back through the hot springs. With Leo and Takumi backing her up, they edged further and further out until the night sky opened up above them.

A blast of magic stole what little breathing room they had. Fire licked dangerously close, cinders flickering in the air like flower petals in the wind. As the flames settled, a woman stepped forward, pulling back her dark hood to reveal short cropped blue hair and striking golden eyes.

A gasp stole from Azura. "Mother–?!" Her voice broke into a sob. Takumi shot a glance between Azura and the cloaked woman, her form flickering in and out of sight. "This can't be possible! You're–!"

The woman smiled. Her thin lips pulled into a sardonic grin. "I am Arete. Faithful servant to the great ruler of this land, the mighty King Anankos." She may as well have ended with a flourish and a bow with how she said it. Azura staggered back a step, her knuckles turning white around her naginata.

"No... A servant…?" Her voice was barely a whisper, barely able to voice her pain, her shock.

"What kind of vile magic is this?" Leo balked. "I know you said that Anankos could turn the dead to his will, but this..."

"Azura?" Ryoma called, breaking her out of her momentary shock.

Azura bit her bottom lip and took a quick, deep breath to compose herself. She blinked and any fear, any confusion in her eyes had vanished. "I'm fine. This thing is not my mother. It's nothing more than a puppet."

It wasn't as simple as that but at the moment it was what Azura needed to say. What she needed to believe.

"Fine." Queen Arete flicked through the pages of her tome as if it were merely a simple book. "I knew you wouldn't listen. That's why I've brought a friend of yours."

The throng of soldiers behind Arete parted as a single soldier stepped forward clad in crimson armour. Takumi froze at the sight, an image of her dead on the ground, chest scorched and split open, still vivid in his mind.

"Scarlet–?!" Ryoma chocked on her name, his sword arm wavering. "It can't be…"

"She was dead!" Leo shook his head as if his vision would clear, as if this cruel image would fade from such an action alone. "We saw her–" He cut a quick glance to Takumi, who nodded stiffly.

"Bringing back the dead just to mess with us," Camilla said. She masked her shock with a sharp glare. "How cruel." She brandished her axe, heaving it in front of her with a biting smile. "Let's see how far that gets you, shall we?"

They had no choice. Ryoma steeled himself, retaking his stance, his Raijinto held high. "Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace..."

Just seeing the distress on both Ryoma and Azura's faces was enough to affect those who hadn't even known Scarlet or Queen Arete. To fight them now, after everything, was beyond cruel. Azura retained a mask of calm as the fight continued, but Takumi couldn't fathom what was going on in her head. Or Ryoma's. The pain, the shock, that had flashed on Ryoma's face had drove a knife into Takumi's heart.

He'd barely known Scarlet. Even after she'd died he hadn't spared her many thoughts and now? Now he didn't know what to think. He saw her corpse when he blinked, when a flash of crimson armour caught his eyes.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how they felt. How Corrin felt when fighting their Mother.

 _Corrin._

His mind kept finding its way back to her, even in the midst of battle. He barely had time to aim, let alone breathe in this close-quarters fight, yet his mind drifted. His heart ached greater than his muscles burned. He could only hope she was safe. That Sakura and Princess Elise and the others were safe.

The dead, it seemed, were no match for the living. Ryoma cut through Scarlet with a final strike, her eyes widening with a silent gasp, his Raijinto buried deep. She didn't speak. Didn't cry out. She was only a hollow puppet wearing the visage of an ally, a friend. Her body began to fade into beads of white, shimmering light.

And then– she did speak. Softer than a whisper. Not even a breath of sound, so quiet that only Ryoma heard.

"Thank you…"

Scarlet was gone and Arete was fading. She lay on her back, chest fluttering with gasps for air, as her form flickered faintly. The hot springs were silent once more. The sounds of battle had faded into the depths of night.

Azura held back, standing close but not daring to approach her mother's side.

"Azura…"

If Azura hadn't been looking at her mother's face she may have convinced herself that it hadn't been real but seeing her mother's lips move with the sound of her name…

"Did she… just say my name?" A faint bead of hope, painful, painful hope, bloomed inside her.

Queen Arete reached out, her hand trembling as she spoke. "Come closer, Azura..."

"M-Mother?" It sounded too good to be true. "It can't be. You remember me?"

Arete's eyelids fluttered, struggling to remain open. She spoke in a hoarse croak, a desperate rasp. "Soon... soon...my body and soul will disappear... I'll be... forever released from... Anankos' control..." Her faint breaths were nothing but painful gasps. "My dear… Azura…"

Azura stole forward. "Is that really you, Mother?" Her heart ached for it to be true. For this not to be another cruel, cruel lie.

"Azura, wait!" Ryoma called her back, voice laced with caution. "This could be another trap!"

It was enough to give Azura pause. She longed to reach her mother's side, to hold her hand, to hold her close, but she stilled.

"It... It might _not_ be. What do I do?" Hot tears burned behind her eyes as she blinked. It would only take a single step and Azura would be there – but she held back in fear, in doubt. An agonizing gasp ripped from Arete and drowned Azura's doubt; she dropped to her knees by her mother's side, grasping her hand.

"Mother...!" The tears she'd held back for so long spilled forth. They trickled down her cheeks, her lips trembling, struggling to bite down a sob.

Arete's eyes filled with such warmth, such love, even as she faded. "Azura... You've grown so much…"

"You remember me…" Azura gasped, choking on her words. The joy of having her mother here stole her breath. "I've missed you so much..."

It didn't matter that they had an audience. That the air tasted thick with blood and magic. It was their moment. A moment long, long overdue, and it was theirs alone.

"I'm sorry for leaving you…" Arete fumbled to take Azura's hand, grasping tightly, her fingers cold. "You've been suffering alone for so long."

Azura shook her head, giving her mother a soft smile. "No, I was never alone. I've had the royal children from Nohr and Hoshido by my side. And others have joined to help me, too."

There was so much that she wanted to say.

Arete smiled, a serene expression filling her face as she leant back. Her eyes closed. "That's wonderful... I only wish… I had more time... I can feel myself slipping away..."

A wave of light bloomed from within Arete's body as she began to fade. Her hand in Azura's became transluscent; Azura gripped it tightly, clinging to her mother, choking on a sob.

"Mother!" Beads of light filtered from Arete's body, floating, pulling away into the air. "You can't! I just got you back. Don't go, please!" She pleaded to her mother, to the Gods, to fate itself. "Why…?"

"Azura... I'm so proud of you." Arete's voice was fading too. "Thank you for being my little girl... I'm glad I got to see you one last time." A sigh, a final, sharp intake of air. "I love you so much, Azura."

Arete's body faded slowly, then all at once, leaving Azura grasping at air. "Mother?" she cried, snatching at the hand that had once been in hers, to find it gone, to find nothing but air. "Mother–!"

Azura's hand fell limp in her lap. Empty. She couldn't remember the feel of her mother's hand anymore.

* * *

The inn was a wreck. It had been dilapidated before but it was no longer the restful haven now they'd been attacked here. The air of safety, of comfort, had turned rotten. It held the stain of smoke and blood, of magic and rust. Doors were torn from hinges. Bloodied swords and arrows strewn across floors and hallways. With the infirmary packed to burst, Corrin was moved to a separate room for more intensive care.

The royals gathered outside the room where Corrin was being treated sans Sakura and Elise, as they tended to her inside. When Jakob exited the room, the atmosphere crackled alight with tension. Takumi wanted to vomit. His throat clamped down tight, his heart pounding in his ears and drowning out any thoughts. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"How is she?" Xander asked. The infinitesimal tremor in his voice betrayed his stoic visage of calm.

"Stable, for the moment," Jakob answered curtly. He clasped his hands together behind his back, as professional as ever. No one could see his knuckles burning white, his nails digging into his palms.

"Is it that bad?" Hinoka asked. She shifted on her feet, pressed her lips hard together. She would've been by Corrin's side if they'd let her, as would Camilla. They both longed to charge in there, to see Corrin for themselves. It was only Sakura and Elise pleading with them that made them stay.

"I… We will only find out the extent of the damage once she's awake." As calm as his voice was, Jakob tripped over his words.

" _Gods."_ Hinoka whispered under her breath, but in the volatile silence everyone heard.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned. "Why can't you tell us now?" He snapped his questions, the tension in the air, the ambiguous statement Jakob gave, fuelling his unease. Jakob looked away, his gaze falling to the floor.

"The injury to her shoulder… it's deep. She might not lose any mobility to her arm, or all of it. We can't tell for sure."

Takumi couldn't listen to this any longer. He stole away as Ryoma asked another question, blocking it out. He didn't want to hear it. Any of it. His heart rose higher and higher into his throat, choking, tightening. Acrid bile thick in his throat.

He didn't want to hear, didn't want to feel. In the darkness of a room, his retainers found him. Their touch was warm, their attempts to soothe him aimless. He broke into sobs. Hoarse, broken sobs that burned and tore his throat. His knees hit the floor when he collapsed, the pain numbing. His arm throbbed, he barely registered the wound anymore.

He barely felt anything anymore.

* * *

 **So, this was a nightmare to write. I hope you enjoyed the angst!**

 **Btw not sure if any of you know this but you can find me on tumblr too as Misskiku and Misskikuwrites. After I finish Rebirth I won't be uploading any more of my fics to this sight. It just feels like you get no response here. I understand that most of the people who read this have already favourited/followed it but sometimes I post chapter after chapter and barely get a response. It's disheartening.**

 **On that same note, I just want to thank those who have taken the time to review chapters. It's what keeps me going on days where I find it hard to write. If it wasn't for the response I get, whether that's minimal here or on tumblr or ao3, this story might not have gotten this far. So, thank you.**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	43. The Weight of Regret

**The Weight of Regret**

 **Also known as: Convalescence**

* * *

A heavy weight pressed down on Corrin's heart. It anchored her in place, sinking her deeper, deeper, deeper still. It weighed on her eyelids. She struggled to open them, to move at all, but the desire to just lie there, to sleep a little longer, consumed her. Exhaustion bled through her veins, seeping into her very marrow. Even breathing, such a monotonous, automatic task, drained her of energy.

It was strangely familiar. Something, far in the depths of her mind, filled her with unease. It was a constant ebb of fear, like the dull ache that throbbed over her stomach and left shoulder. Hard to ignore. Unpleasant. Loose bits of memory fluttered around her mind with faint twinges of emotion. There was joy. Hope. Corrin let those feelings linger, she basked in their light, trying to place images to emotions. In an instant they shattered. Heart wrenching pain reared inside her. It coiled tight around her heart, slithered up her throat, crushing. Choking.

She didn't want to remember anymore.

With the pain came a low buzz of noise. It took a moment for Corrin to realise it was a voice. Incoherent save for the urgency in their tone, their words muffled, blurring together. Again, that familiarity was there. Recognition slowly dripped into her subconscious as the voice became clearer with every passing second. It was a woman's voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time.

The weight on her eyelids lifted and they fluttered open, momentarily blinded by the sudden onslaught of light. Corrin crinkled her eyes, heaving a sleepy sigh, her body feeling so very heavy still.

"Rise and shine, Lady Corrin."

Corrin's gaze slid over to see Flora standing by her bedside. A pulse of disbelief coursed through her but when she blinked, it had faded.

"Flora…?" Groggily, Corrin sat up. A drowsy fog settled over her mind. Her eyes wandered around the room – her room in the Astral Castle. "I'm… in my bedroom?" Confusion clouded her mind, her heart sitting low in her stomach. There was a feeling of unease she couldn't place. Her room, once comforting, now seemed foreign. Too empty.

"Of course, Milady Corrin. Where else would you be?" At the low timbre of Gunter's voice, Corrin's eyes widened. A constant drip, drip, dripping of unease tapped at her brain. It made no sense, feeling this way towards Flora and Gunter. The way her heart sank. The way her throat tightened.

Corrin blinked heavily. The warm comforts of her bed called to her, she yawned blearily. "I'm so sleepy…" She shook her head, rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How late did I stay up last night?" She longed to crawl beneath her covers and shut her eyes. To shut out the light, to shut out the world and give her mind rest. She wanted to rest.

"I know just the thing for a slugabed like you." Flora raised a hand, a knowing smile on her face that quickly faded. A wave of hurt drifted over her eyes. She took a curt breath and lowered her hand. "Actually... never mind. I think you're going to have to wake up on your own for once."

Corrin frowned. Beneath Flora's professional smile and tone, there was a sliver of pain. A touch of sadness to her smile. _Something_ throbbed in the back of Corrin's mind. Something she should know. Something she should remember. Her heart stammered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Corrin glanced between Flora and Gunter, the shared affliction in their eyes sinking her heart further. "You seem... different somehow. Where's the ice magic I've come to know and loathe over the years?" Her gaze drifted once more to the empty space in her room, to what she knew was missing. "Come to think of it... where's Jakob? He should be here..."

Flora dropped her gaze. "Um..."

"Flora?" That feeling of unease grew. It rose up inside her, coiling tight around her throat like a serpent. "What's wrong?"

"My sweet, shouldn't you be getting up now?"

Corrin snapped her attention to Queen Mikoto standing at the other side of her bed. "M-Mother? What are you doing here…?" She frowned at her own confusion, her mind fuzzy. Things weren't making sense. Things she knew were out of place, her addled mind unable to grasp them fully. The answers were forever, frustratingly, out of reach.

"Don't you remember?" Her mother's words washed over her, a soothing wave that cleared her mind. "There is still much you have left to do."

The clarity that came fell like a torrent of rain. A faint drizzle of recognition swallowed by an all-consuming downpour of memories, of pain. It swamped Corrin with a cold chill of reality, of what she was seeing. Of where she was.

"No…" Her heart thundered in her ears, pounding so hard as it to break free from the confines of her ribs. The veil of confusion lifted, their scenery shifted. No longer was Corrin lying in her bed, in the familiar comfort of her room. She stood in an empty field, soft grass tickling her ankles. Her breath quickened. Heat bloomed behind her eyes, stinging when she blinked.

"No–" She broke off in a gasp. Terror gripped her like sharp talons digging, cutting into her heart. Pain reflected in her mother's eyes. "I can't be… oh, gods." A sob caught in her throat. Everything fell into place. Neatly. Perfectly.

It all made sense. Perfect, terrifying sense.

"I'm _dead."_ It spilled from her lips before she could stop herself. Her recklessness had finally caught up with her. Fate had taken one final swing, one final chance, and won.

She had failed.

"Not yet." Queen Mikoto's words broke through her panic like the first rays of dawn parting the night. Her smile was a bead of hope, a flicker of light in the darkness. It was warm. "You can still return to that world if your desire is great enough. If you wish to keep fighting, you can still go back."

The tears came thick and fast. Burning in her eyes. "Why…? There's nothing left for me there." She blinked, her vision swimming with tears. Her mother, Felicia, Gunter, the scenery, it all blurred into a mess of colour. "I failed. The Yato is useless."

The words on the tip of her tongue, searing her mouth, her throat, left unsaid.

 _I am useless._

"There's still time," Queen Mikoto said.

"They don't need me." Corrin shook her head.

Her mother's smile never faltered. "Listen, my darling. Can't you hear him calling for you?"

All at once, she heard him. His voice sounding so close as if he were right beside her. Pain tearing through his words. Desperation screaming when he couldn't.

" _Don't you die on me, Corrin!"_

Her legs gave out as if his words had driven a blade through her heart. His words, his voice had knocked the air from her lungs, stolen as a broken sob.

" _Please!"_

Takumi was crying for her. Begging for her to live. It was too much. She sank to her knees with a wail of anguish ripping from her throat. Her hands, desperately clasped over her mouth to silence her cries, couldn't keep them from breaking through. Her heart tore. She shuddered as if her very body had been split in two, as if her heart ache, this agony, had cut right through her. She couldn't stop. Couldn't stifle her wails. All it had taken was his voice, those words, and she had fallen to pieces.

He had come for her.

She had thrown her life away. Given up. Fought only on instinct, for a last-ditch attempt at self-preservation and died for it and _he had come for her._ She had left his heart in tatters. Shattered his trust. She broken their bond, left it irreparable and he had come for her anyway.

"Takumi–" His name was all she could manage. Corrin drew in tighter to herself, tighter, tighter, wrapping her arms right around herself as she cried. Apologies spun in her head. They worked her tongue, her lips, over and over as she mouthed them between sobs.

Queen Mikoto knelt before Corrin, taking her hand. "He needs you."

Corrin couldn't reply. There was nothing on her lips but the bitter taste of sorrow, apologies, pleads for forgiveness, thick in her throat. Everything she didn't deserve.

"They need you." Her mother's words were soft. She was earnest. Gentle. Imploring Corrin to take this chance with a simple squeeze of her hand.

Sorrow shifted into fear. "What– What if I can't go back?" Corrin stole her gaze to her mother's hand holding her own. Cold fear froze her veins. Terror slid slowly down her spine, curling into the pit of her stomach. "I can't… I can't do it all again…" The fear was paralysing. It poisoned her lungs like a thick, putrid cloud. It was a haze over her mind, her thoughts. A fear that had been there from the very beginning, the seed sown long ago. Over time, fed by her doubts, it had sprouted. A fear untended to, it had grown every day. Grown from the depths of her stomach to spread through her veins. It made its home around her heart, thorns digging, cutting deep. With each fearful gasp of air, she bled. It bloomed in her throat. Swallowing her words, forcing her to choke. It was a part of her now.

"Please–" Corrin pleaded. Fear clamped down hard on her throat.

"Corrin, if your desire is strong enough, you can return," her mother said again. "You can go back."

"But that's what happened last time but– but I didn't…" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight, blocking out the memories.

"That's because you wished for change."

Her mother's voice, once again, covered Corrin in a soothing air of calm. Of clarity. She blinked away the remnants of tears and slowly, slowly, raised her eyes to her mother's.

"Me…?" Her question was a whisper. A quiet whisper of disbelief, of hope.

Queen Mikoto's smile held the answer. It always had. "It was you."

The fear retreated. Pulling down from her throat, she could finally breathe. A breath of fresh air, of clarity, of understanding. The fear coiled around her heart relaxed. Thorns that had buried deep retracted and her racing heart began to slow. The poison that had been leeching into her blood eased. The scars it had left behind remained, but now there was room to breathe. Room to heal.

Finally, Corrin nodded. The words came easier now. "I want to go back."

"My darling… You have grown so much." Her smile was warm with adoration, her eyes full of tender love. "Remember, no matter where you go or what you do… No matter who stands at your side… I will always, always love you."

Corrin gave her mother's hand a tight squeeze in return. "I will do all I can to make you proud. That's a promise, Mother." Hot tears stung behind her eyes but they no longer burned. She accepted these tears and let them fall.

Mikoto's smile softened. "Thank you, Corrin. Hearing you call me that means everything to me. Go now… I will watch the rest of your journey unfold from afar."

Corrin stood, still holding her mother's hand. She drew a deep breath to steel herself, to calm her still racing heart. The world around her began to blur, the edges of her vision swathed in white light. It was calling her back. She felt it pull on her heart, no longer fearing what lay beyond. One final glance to her mother, to Flora and Gunter, Corrin managed a smile. The smile fractured when her eyes landed on Gunter. The pain in his smile froze her in place. Unease swallowed her once more at the realisation of what it meant, seeing him here.

She couldn't say anything, couldn't ask why he was here, as the light enveloped her completely. A rush of warmth surged through her body. It shot to the tips of her fingers, leaving her cold and empty when it faded. In its place came a dull ache that settled in her stomach and throbbed at her shoulder. The pain rose. That dull ache became stabs of sharp, shooting pain.

A pain that told her she was alive.

* * *

Takumi's fingers drifted over the dragonstone in his pocket. He sought out the jagged crack with his thumb, running it over the rough edges, the dips and fractures in the otherwise smooth surface. He palmed it in his hand, daring the sharp crevice to cut into him. He pressed his fingers harder against the crack. Gripped the stone tighter. His throat clamped down in return.

Releasing the stone and snatching his bow with quick movements, he loosed an arrow at the target propped up against the tree line. The arrow sank off-centre, irritatingly close but never enough.

It wasn't good enough.

"Ahh! That was so close!" Hinata beamed, pausing mid-swing, katana aimed to strike an imaginary opponent.

Oboro grinned from where she sat, fixing a garment with precise, methodical stitches. "I wouldn't expect anything less from our Lord Takumi!"

Their praises fell flat on Takumi's ears. He clenched his teeth, clicked his tongue.

 _It wasn't good enough._

All he could see where the arrows that missed. The ones that littered the perimeter of the target, the ones that hit off-centre. If it wasn't perfect, if it wasn't one-hundred percent, it wasn't good enough. Takumi stole forward, frustration burning through his veins. He yanked the arrows out of the target, out of the tree, and shoved them into his quiver. He'd just have to try again and again until it was perfect. Until he improved.

Takumi marched back to his position and took up aim again. He levelled his bow, narrowing his eyes at the target. A second passed. A second when the world seemed to slow. There was nothing between Takumi and the target. Not a single noise or intrusive thought, not the eyes of his retainers watching excitedly. He released the arrow, the tension in his posture relaxing like the tension in his bow. The arrow hit its mark.

Takumi drew another arrow without a second to spare. He focused on the target, on his stance, his breath, ignoring the approaching footsteps behind him.

"Still practising, Prince Takumi?" Despite the calm nature of Xander's voice, Takumi tensed. He fired the arrow without sparing the Nohrian Prince a single glance. The lack of response didn't perturb Xander at all. "Haven't you been at this all day? Surely you require a break."

It was then that Takumi noticed the low angle of the sun, the burnt orange colouring the sky. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten, nor did he care. He didn't have the luxury of rest.

"No." Takumi answered curtly. He drew another arrow, lined up his sight again. "Not until I'm satisfied with my performance." A beat passed, Takumi becoming increasingly aware of Prince Xander's eyes on him. He huffed, spun the arrow in his fingers, and gave Xander a wary glance. "Why do you care, anyway?" Takumi didn't dampen the accusatory tone in his voice. The knowing look in Xander's eyes put him on edge.

"Because training too hard will worsen your skills," Xander replied. The bite in Takumi's tone, the sharp cut to his glare all seemed to wash over Xander. "And we need you."

Takumi's heart lodged tightly in his throat. An irritable fire flickered in his veins as he clenched his jaw, running Xander's words over in his mind as if to find a hint of detest, a suggestion that this was a taunt. A jab at Takumi's recent failures, as if it could be anything else.

When he blinked, when he gave himself a moments rest, a torrent of images and thoughts invaded his mind. He remembered the weight of Corrin in his arms. The warmth of her blood seeping, oozing through her armour and onto his. How pale and limp she was, as if her very life was draining away. Takumi's throat burned as if he was still screaming. Still crying her name, for her to respond. For any sign of life at all.

If only he'd been faster. If he'd gotten to her a second earlier. If only he hadn't hesitated and waited, pinned to the spot by his regret his feat heavy as lead.

If only he had listened and waited and let her speak. _If only._

Takumi huffed shortly. "Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." His fingers tightened around the arrow, biting into the wood. He turned his eyes from Xander, unable to force himself from recognising the disparity in skill and experience between them. As their number of allies grew, so too did the number of people overshadowing him. He felt the weight of their stares, their expectations.

And he was struggling to keep up. Not just to his siblings or the Nohrian royals but other archers in their army too. Shura and Niles were just as skilled, if not more, and even Mozu and Sakura were improving each day. Any one of them could take his place at any time. There was nothing about him, not his skills nor experience, that was needed. The only reason he was here was because of the divine weapon he wielded. They needed the Fujin Yumi. Not him.

He couldn't rest when he could barely hold his own as it was.

"Training too hard will backfire on you," Xander continued. "It is better for you to rest than to end up bedridden from exhaustion."

"I don't need to hear this from you, or anyone else." Takumi drew his bow and aimed, Prince Xander's attempts only fuelling his desire to get stronger. "I'm not going to stop training until I improve."

"You're just as stubborn as I was…" Prince Xander's sigh felt like a bucket of cold water dumped over Takumi's head. In his annoyance, Takumi released the arrow too early, it sank into the ground beneath the target.

"You don't know the first thing about me." Takumi burned in shame. A searing heat flooded his body, knowing he could never compare to the Nohrian Prince. He didn't deserve any kind of recognition.

Xander's eyes widened fractionally, though his calm expression remained.

The doors to the inn flew open, Laslow crashing through them. He stumbled over his feet in his hurry. Xander would've taken a moment to reprimand him for his uncouth behaviour until Laslow spoke.

"Lady Corrin's awake!"

Despite the icy trepidation seeping into Takumi's bones, he found himself following quick on Xander's heels.

 _Corrin's awake._

That thought repeated again and again in his mind. The journey through the inn was a blur. A rush. He brushed past people without a care, his heart thundering in his ears. Loud and disorientating. He almost collided with Xander's back when he stopped abruptly. A sharp comment rising on his tongue, it caught when he saw Ryoma, Hinoka, Camilla and Leo waiting expectantly, heavy disquiet hanging in the air. Sakura worried her fingers together, eyes cast to the floor. Elise looked ghostly pale.

Seeing Xander and Takumi, Ryoma nodded to Sakura. "How is she?"

"Sh-She has full sensation in her hand and fingers and… and is awake and talking." Sakura ran through those points without making eye contact. Instead, she cut an anxious glance towards Elise. The usually bubbly Elise couldn't even smile. A shadow drifted across her eyes. She hadn't said anything but her silence was enough. The trembling of Sakura's hands was enough. Takumi's blood turned to ice, his heart sinking, sinking deep and freezing solid in his chest.

"What is it?" Ryoma pressed, asking what no one else dared.

Sakura sobbed. A single, broken sob escaped, answering their fears. They didn't need to say anything more. Takumi didn't need to hear anything more. He didn't want to. Couldn't. Even when Elise spoke for Sakura, it fell dull, flat against his ears. When Hinoka embraced Sakura, Takumi felt hollow. All he could hear was Sakura's wails. The comfort of Ryoma's hand on his shoulder was so foreign, so strange, it was as if he was watching the scene from afar. Watching Camilla console Elise, hearing the faint buzz of Leo's questions.

Nothing felt real.

* * *

The light was blinding. It hurt to blink, it hurt to breathe, her throat raw and dry as if she'd swallowed a mouthful of sand and glass. Corrin winced as she slowly awoke, her eyes squeezing shut instinctively, and wondered where she was. A strange dream danced at the edges of her mind. She reached for it, her heart aching to see it once more, only to have it drift out of reach. A second, then two, and it was gone. It was like reaching for the morning fog.

Corrin tried to swallow but her throat was rough like sandpaper. She broke into a fit of coughs, the seizing of her lungs sending sharp, shooting pain through her abdomen. The pain doubled.

"Corrin!"

Sakura hurried over with a flask of water, Elise right behind her, the two of them helping Corrin to sit upright. The movement sent needles of pain stabbing into her stomach and shoulder, though the rest of her body ached as well. She fumbled with the flask as Sakura handed it over and gulped down the water greedily. It spilled from her mouth, wetting her chin and dropping to the sheets pooled over her lap. She didn't care.

"Not so f-fast!" Sakura tugged the flask away from Corrin, who took long gasps for air. She hissed a tight breath through her teeth, face contorting in pain. "Are you all right? We can give you something for the pain…"

"You need to take it easy," Elise chimed. Her brow furrowed in concern, her eyes pleading and wet with the beginning of tears.

Corrin swallowed a few times, her mouth still too dry, and nodded. As she relaxed, leaning against the headboard, the pain eased. It lingered, but was no longer at the forefront of her mind. Seeing that improvement, the tension in Sakura and Elise subsided. Corrin stole a quick glance around the small room, the lone bed she was in sitting in the centre. There was an array of staffs and poultices littered on a cupboard by the wall. A wave of cold flooded Corrin at the heap of bloodied bandages and cloths on the table nearby. The amount of blood staining the long roll of bandages, cloth after cloth discarded after being thoroughly soaked with blood… the sight was sickening alone, but the thought that the blood was hers…

"What… What happened?" Corrin choked out the words, having to force them out with a cough. She laid her right hand over her stomach, over the dull thrumming of pain and the bandages she felt beneath her thin shirt. "How did I… get here…?"

This had to be the inn. The rickety, stiff bed was similar to the wrecked ones they'd found in some of the rooms. She recognised the thick wooden beams on the ceiling. She just didn't remember how she ended up back here. Anthony's betrayal was vivid. The desperate gleam in his eyes, wide and almost maniacal. She remembered the moment the wyvernslayer caught her shoulder, the tug, the tear of her armour and muscle as it ripped away. The warmth of blood running down her arm. The surge of fear as she turned, unsteady on her feet, her blood slick on the ground. The second strike of the wyvernslayer was like ice. Sharp and burning and cold.

The pain drowned out everything else.

"Takumi carried you back," Sakura said innocently. She wore such a gentle, amicable smile, but Corrin's blood ran cold. Ice dripped through her veins. It pooled into her stomach, churning at the sound of his name. Every breath she took was shorter. Sharper. Her lungs filled with dread.

It didn't make sense. Takumi carrying her back? Saving her? All she could see was his heart shattering, disbelief on his face as if she'd reached into his chest and tore out his heart herself.

She may as well have. The pain in his eyes was real enough.

For a moment, she was back there, pleading for him to listen. She blinked and it was gone, though the devastation, the sting in his voice still rang in her ears.

Sakura and Elise didn't notice the glaze over her eyes.

"Is it all right if we check you over?" Elise asked, wandering over to Corrin's right. Sakura stood at her left.

"It won't take very long," Sakura added.

Corrin forced a smile she didn't feel. She suffered through their examination, nodding and offering a smile when Elise checked her temperature and Sakura studied the movement of her eyes. She felt awful acting like this. Putting on a mask in front of Elise and Sakura as a gaping hole opened up inside her. It swallowed everything but the pain. She couldn't even enjoy seeing Elise and Sakura working so easily together. She felt nothing but pain. Hollow, yet aching.

Sakura took Corrin's left hand gingerly, opening her fingers so Corrin's palm lay flat, facing the ceiling. Sakura stroked the tip of Corrin's middle finger.

"Can you f-feel this?" Sakura glanced at her, before shying her gaze back to their hands. The flicker of unease in Sakura's eyes made Corrin's stomach roil.

Corrin pressed her lips together, forcing down the creeping dread working its way up her throat. She felt each and every tap.

"Yes."

Sakura did the same to Corrin's right hand. "Does it feel the same here?"

"Yes."

"And here?"

Sakura worked through each finger methodically, checking it matched the feeling on her right arm, Corrin answering in the affirmative each time. There was an almost imperceptible relaxing of Sakura's shoulder as she finished. She then held Corrin's hand as if to shake it. Her eyes shot to Elise for a fraction of a second, but she offered Corrin a smile.

"Can… Can you squeeze my hand?"

A simple request that had Corrin's throat tightening, the sickening pit in her stomach sinking further. "Sure." Corrin took a deep breath, ignoring the spike of pain, trying to calm her heart, her racing nerves. Sakura and Elise were experts at this. They knew what they were doing. There was nothing to worry about.

Sakura straightened, sending an anxious glance to Elise, who stiffened. They both looked at Corrin. Her heart flopped.

"Um…" Sakura stole her eyes away, worrying her bottom lip. A sliver of white teeth flashed as she gnawed. "Can you… squeeze as hard as you can?"

Corrin's throat was dry again, her heart having made a home in the base of her throat. "Okay…" Sakura's anxiousness was contagious. Corrin's heart sped, doing exactly what Sakura told her to. Sakura took her hand away, absently wiping her hands. She didn't meet Corrin's eyes.

The glance Sakura and Elise shared stopped Corrin's heart. She stared down at her hand, lying there on the blankets. She willed her hand to clench into a fist, to move as she'd been doing earlier and squeeze.

Her fingers twitched. Barely a flicker of movement. Corrin lost the air in her lungs. She stared harder, clenched her hand harder. An infinitesimal twitch, nothing more. Her right hand fisted into the blankets, her knuckles straining white, her whole body tensing, flexing, trying desperately to move her fingers. Her hand. To lift her arm, to move it at all.

To move anything at all.

Corrin got a nudge of movement, a spasm, and then nothing.

She felt nothing. She stared at her arm, her useless, worthless arm, and felt nothing. Not the tears slipping silently down her cheeks. Not the drop of her heart into her stomach.

Sakura was saying something. Elise too. Their voices blurred, a lull of sound that became background noise. This couldn't be real, but the pain told her otherwise. A broken wail filled her ears, a pathetic, pitiful wail that Corrin realised was her own. The sound spilled through her lips, tearing up her throat. Someone pulled her into their arms. Elise or Sakura, she couldn't tell, couldn't see through her tears. Everything had collapsed inside her. Her heart. Her will, her strength to fight. It bled out of her through her tears. Each sob, each gasp for air, stabbed her with pain but nothing hurt more than the sight of her arm, useless, unmoving.

She wished she had never woken up at all.

* * *

Elise and Sakura stayed with Corrin until her tears dried, until her sobs grew silent and she sat back on her own. They were still speaking to her. Relaying information about her recovery, the things they could do to help.

Corrin barely heard anything. Catching only fragments of information, unable to care about what she'd missed.

"With consistent healing sessions every day and… and exercises to help strengthen your muscles and nerves you'll de-de-definitely see improvement." Sakura desperately wrung her skirt. Her eyes were red, having fought back her own tears.

Corrin was numb. Unfeeling. She couldn't bring herself to nod. To smile. Everything took so much effort, so much energy. She blinked when her eyes burned. Barely breathing.

"In time, you'll get better." Elise's voice was coated in overpowering optimism, the smile on her face fractured and frozen. Her hands trembled.

"Time?" It came out as a hoarse whisper. The effort to speak forced the air from her lungs in a heavy exhale. "We don't have time."

Sakura and Elise exchanged a worried glance.

"Sure we do," Elise said, the optimism draining from her voice with every word. "We'll think of something."

Unless they had a way to stop time, to stop the portal to Valla from closing, then it was pointless. They simply didn't have the time for a long and arduous convalescence. Corrin was now a burden, not a leader. She was just as useless as the Yato.

Corrin didn't argue or reply or say anything at all even as Sakura and Elise ran her through various exercises and movements to strengthen her grip, her arm and fingers. Corrin nodded when spoken to but otherwise remained silent. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth. Her throat raw and tight. The room soon drifted into silence.

"We… We should let everyone know you're awake," Sakura said, her gaze lingering on Corrin, as if to seek her approval. A question lingered in her eyes.

That same worry reflected in Elise. "They'll want to see you. Is that okay?"

The back of Corrin's eyes burned. She shook her head, swallowing a heavy sob. She couldn't bear to see them now, to face them after what she'd done, after giving up. Time. She needed time. Coming to terms with everything, her arm, her failures, would take more time than they had. At the moment, she needed to steel herself. To replace the solid armour, the mask of a leader, that had shattered. There was a hole, a pit in her stomach, that needed to heal before she could smile. Before she could face her siblings again.

"Jakob," Corrin croaked, "and Kaze. Can I see them?" She didn't meet the eyes of her little sisters. What she was asking for didn't feel right, to see her retainers before her family, but she longed for them. For their comfort, their security. The familiar understanding Jakob and Kaze had always shown her. They had seen the depths of her failures, the darkness in her heart, and stood by her side.

Since the beginning, Jakob had been there. Always. Standing firm beside her no matter the path she tread or the blood on her hands. He had been the first she'd told, the first to accept her. Forever protective, selfless when it came to her, even at the risk of injury or worse. She didn't have to wear a mask around him. He saw her flaws. Her failings. He followed her anyway.

"S-Sure." Sakura nodded. She exchanged a curt, forced smile with Elise and they quietly left the room. Corrin sank against the headboard, shoulders slumping. The energy she'd dug deep for just to speak fled her body the second the door clicked shut. She sat there, unmoving. Unblinking. Her body felt heavy. Empty and hollow, yet weighed down by an immense pressure sitting in her stomach. She didn't feel the passing of time, didn't – or couldn't – care that she hadn't moved at all, only raising her head when the door opened.

The smile on Jakob's face had tears welling up in her eyes. A lump stuck in her throat. His eyes lit up at the sight of her, relief rushing through him as a sigh. Kaze closed the door behind them, offering her a gentle smile in silence.

"Milady, it's fantastic to see you awake." Jakob couldn't be by her side fast enough. He took long strides across the room. A tightening of his jaw the only give-away of what a sight it was to see her. Lips pressed together firmly to stop them from trembling, he gave her a scrupulous smile. Impeccable as always.

Kaze stilled at the end of her bed. His gaze was kind, unassuming. Not a single fibre of judgment to be found. "You had us worried."

Jakob's pristine veil of calm faltered, a miniscule twitch of his smile as it faded. Clasped behind his back, his hands clenched tightly. "Lady Sakura and Lady Elise explained everything to us." His voice dropped. He stole a tight breath, closed his eyes for a moment as if to gather strength. "Forgive me for my impertinence, milady, but how could do you such a thing?" Jakob's voice cracked. His strength, his visage of calm crumbling. "Going off like that alone was, frankly, completely irresponsible."

The height of Jakob's tone, the pain feeding into his words, nailed Corrin to the spot. An apology crawled up her throat. The caustic taste of what she desperately wanted to say was acrid. It burned. She swallowed, trying to feel the words on her tongue, to feel them out before losing them to a sob.

"Jakob–"

"We are your retainers." Jakob forced out each word with emphasis. "Sworn to protect you. But how can we, if you run off alone?"

The sight of tears in Jakob's eyes was too much. Her steady butler, a pillar of strength, fractured. Hot tears spilled down Corrin's cheeks. It was agonising, hearing the pain in his voice. Seeing the affect her injury, her incompetence, had on him. Knowing the tears in his eyes were because of her.

"I'm sorry…" A pitiful apology was all she could say between shaky breaths.

"Please, milady. Never do that again."

"Let us protect you," Kaze said. His hands clenched tightly by his sides.

It hurt. More than the wounds on her body, seeing the distress in Jakob and Kaze sent waves of heavy pain through Corrin's veins. She hadn't even spared them a thought when she'd followed Anthony. Hadn't thought of anything but herself and her failures. She'd just wanted it all to end. To restart. She'd wanted Anthony to prove her wrong, to destroy her trust in him, to show her once and for all how naïve, how pathetic she was.

She hadn't cared at all for those she might've left behind.

"I'm sorry…" It would never be enough. Her words would never be enough to heal the wounds she'd caused. "I'm sorry…" Tears fell as she cried, as she apologised again and again until the words faded into sobs.

"I don't deserve you," Corrin croaked. She accepted the handkerchief Jakob held out to her, pressing it to her burning eyes. They were raw and puffy, stinging when she blinked. She closed them, blocking out the light, the room, the pain.

"Milady–"

" _I don't."_ She cut Jakob off, not wanting to hear his protest. She weakly shook her head. "You don't understand. I followed Anthony knowing what… what could happen." Her words were strained, forced through the lump in her throat. "I'd given up. I wanted this to end… To do it all again. I'd failed with the Yato and now… and now _this…"_

She didn't need to gesture to her arm, couldn't bear to look at it and turned her gaze away.

"Milady, don't say that." Despite her confession, the horror of what she'd said, Jakob's voice was calm.

"But it's true."

She almost wanted them to hate her. To look at her in horror, in detest. To see, finally, what kind of monster she really was.

"You fought back." Kaze's voice was gentle and clear. Understanding. Corrin slowly raised her eyes to his, drawing away the handkerchief. "You're still here. Alive. You haven't failed."

How could he still say that? How could he still smile at her? Could he not see the darkness in her heart, in her words?

"Haven't I?" His trust in her was so bright, so warm. It was a blanket of comfort, an air of ease that filled her lungs when she breathed. It was calming. "I can't even remember what it was like to have the will to fight, to continue. How have I lasted this long?" She let out a single beat of dry, self-deprecating laughter.

"Then take the time to rest," Jakob offered. "You deserve as much."

"We will remain at your side however long it takes," Kaze said.

Their kindness brought a painful smile to her face, eyes brimming with tears. She really didn't deserve them. But she wanted to. She wanted to become someone they could be proud to serve, someone who deserved such loyal, understanding retainers. Until then, she would be selfish.

"Thank you." It was easier to speak now. Easier to breathe, to smile, though it still hurt. Her heart still weighed in her chest, but a faint lick of colour had returned to the world. Having Jakob and Kaze with her returned a sense of normality. Familiarity. Their mere presence allowed her to recharge. The churning in her stomach settled enough that she was able to eat small portions of the meal they'd brought her. She blocked out the feeling of not having enough time hanging over her head and let herself bask in the silence. The bustle of their army was gone. There were no lingering eyes. No expectant gazes. It was a relief to let down her walls after so long.

It was a relief not to force a smile. Not to hide the dark shadow drifting over her face, her eyes. A heavy cloud, thick and hazy, sat over her mind. She didn't have to hide it. Didn't have to force it away. With Jakob and Kaze there, it didn't have the same hold over her. There was a comfort in their presence she couldn't describe. They were a tether she desperately held on to, a cornerstone, solid in the midst of her storm. They didn't pry. They waited, and stayed, as she slowly picked at her food. Jakob even held back from commenting about the way she held her fork in her right hand, not that she could use her left at all.

There were things she didn't know, things that didn't make sense, but couldn't bring herself to ask. What had happened to Anthony? Was he still alive, and if he was, then where? And Takumi – how did he find her?

Just the thought of him had her throat clamping tight. The pit in her stomach reaching up to clasp down on her throat, like sharp claws scratching through her flesh. Each beat of her heart sent a fracture across its fragile surface in her chest. Like glass, it cracked and split, barely holding together. She closed those thoughts off all together. Her heart needed to heal. She needed to heal, needed the strength to meet her allies when the time came.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy that night. It never had. Now, however, it evaded her with even greater fervour. Corrin couldn't even toss and turn in bed properly. Her left arm was a dead weight. It got in the way, always uncomfortable, never where it should be. Frustration burned in her throat, stinging in her eyes. She snatched her useless arm with her right hand and forced it into a better position and nestled on her side.

With the silence of night came a torrent of thoughts. The cloud over her mind emptied thought after thought, a ceaseless drizzle of her failures, like cold needles of ice imbedding in her heart. Her screams were silent. Muffled in her pillow, in her fist. Forced into her mouth, the skin of her knuckles became raw and red against her teeth. Her lungs bled, swallowing air, holding it tight until they burned and burned and burned. Corrin curled up tighter. Ignoring the pain in her gut, the pressure on her wound as she drew her knees to her chest. A different pain roared throughout her body, through her veins, tearing through her heart. She just wanted it to stop.

She wanted everything to stop.

The door clicked open. Corrin lurched, panic jolting through her, as Kaze stepped into the room. There was no point in hiding it, the tears, the sob on her lips, her dishevelled hair from when she'd torn her hand through it. She knew she couldn't hide the distress on her face. Kaze approached without a word and sat beside her on the bed. He took her hand, her useless left hand, and gave it a squeeze. It was warm. His touch was calming, though unable to stifle her tears, but that didn't matter. He'd heard her. He was here.

Corrin uncurled herself, the pain in her stomach easing, as she pressed her forehead to Kaze's leg. Her knees came up against his back so she could feel him there even with her eyes shut. Knowing he was there, he hadn't left her. He hadn't said anything, didn't need to, didn't offer up any worthless platitudes or sympathies. She only wished she could squeeze his hand in return.

* * *

The morning came with an exhaustion that dug right to Corrin's bones. The pain of last night had eased, taking all her tears with it and leaving her hollow once again. She ate only to mollify the gnawing of her stomach.

Sakura and Elise came to check her over once more and reiterate the exercises they'd taught her. They acted as if they were walking on a tightrope, fearing the depth of Corrin's pain and tiptoeing around her. Scared to offend, frightened of revisiting the pain of yesterday. Corrin couldn't blame them, but it hurt. She forced a smile anyway.

"We brought you a change of clothes," Elise said, holding up the bundle in her arms.

Sakura nodded. "We'd like to change your bandages too, if– if that's all right…"

Tiptoe. Tiptoe. As if they were on shaky ground, unsure of their footing.

"Of course." Corrin smiled in return though she felt flat. It was easier to smile than to address their fears. To confront them, to attempt to reassure them that she was fine. She was still the same.

Sakura and Elise helped Corrin out of her t-shirt slowly, achingly careful not to cause any pain. Corrin suffered through it, wishing it would just be over and done with. There was no point in shying away from baring her skin now. There was no doubt Sakura and Elise had seen the jagged scar on her chest. Maybe others had too. Corrin couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She turned her gaze away when she was, finally, freed from her shirt. Her injuries sat beneath layers of bandages but even seeing the faded white in the corner of her eyes churned her stomach.

Thankfully, they decided to change the bandages on Corrin's stomach first. It was the lesser of the two injuries, Corrin's armour taking the bulk of the hit, but the wyvernslayer had left its mark. The blade had ripped through the skin and muscle on her stomach, right through her navel. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Corrin looked. And immediately wished she hadn't.

It was a hideous mess of torn skin. Sure, the wound had been repaired, the two ends stretched and sealed together, but it was irregular. Uneven and rough, the skin ghostly white where it had healed. It didn't look anything like her stomach. Her navel had been torn in two and repaired. Her abdominal muscles stretched and striated.

"It's… it's healing well." Sakura nodded after studying it for a moment. "We weren't sure if it would hold but– but it seems to be working."

"You've got to be careful not to tear it open," Elise said. "It's still newly healed and we put a lot of work into it!"

Corrin nodded, tearing her eyes away. She couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes. Something must've shown in her face because Sakura added, "w-we'll be able to fix it up better when you've healed properly. It won't always look like that…"

"We didn't have time to make it look nice." Elise slumped. "You were bleeding out. We had to… do what we could."

Corrin's heart dropped into her stomach. She felt pathetic, obsessing over something so vain as the appearance of her scar when Sakura and Elise had saved her life.

"I know." Corrin met their eyes, gave them a smile to ease their anguish. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life. You two have done more than I could've asked."

That brightened their eyes and brought a smile, however faint, to their faces. With new bandages applied over her stomach, they turned to the bandages over Corrin's shoulder. Even if she wanted to, it was almost impossible for Corrin to see the full extent of that injury. She sat back and let her sisters work.

With the bandages replaced and Corrin dressed in fresh clothes, a weight lifted off her heart. She started on the exercises Sakura and Elise had taught her, finally feeling the strength to begin. The infinitesimal movement in her left hand meant she had to start from scratch, using passive exercises to work her left hand. With the index finger of her right, she flipped her left hand from palm up to palm down over and over again. Again and again. Palm up, palm down.

She faced it like any other battle she'd fought. Continuous effort. Brute force. Refusing to give up. She ignored the monotony of the task, the dull repetition. It was just like her will to fight; she'd have to build it again from the ground up. Force it until it worked.

She owed it to her family, her friends, her allies. To herself.

And for that, she would try.

* * *

Corrin knew she would never be completely ready to face her family and that every minute, every hour she put them off would make it worse. The glass masquerading as her heart was ever fragile but didn't feel about to shatter with every beat. She was as solid, as calm, as ready now as she'd ever be. And they deserved to see her. She couldn't keep denying them that.

Sakura and Elise were more than happy to fetch the rest of her family when she told them she was ready. They both lit up, smiles so bright and genuine, it was jarring. She felt so distant from their happiness. She swallowed that thought the moment it surfaced. She would get there. _She would._

She just needed time.

Corrin spent the anxious minutes waiting for Sakura and Elise to return calming herself. Calming her breathing, taking long, deep breaths and holding them in her chest.

 _Breathe._

She heard his voice in her mind so vividly it was almost as if he were right beside her. She remembered the touch of his hand on hers as he guided her movements, as he whispered that command in her ear again.

 _Breathe._

And she did. She focused on her breath. The cold rush of air into her lungs, the warm exhalation in her throat and mouth. The rise and fall of her chest. She pushed away any intrusive thought, anything that flittered into her mind. She repeated her breathing, those deep calming breaths, until the door opened.

Corrin's heart stammered. A smile froze on her face, the anxiety rushing back the second the air fled her lungs.

Ryoma stepped inside first, giving her a tender smile. He was quickly followed by Xander and Leo, a mixture of relief and concern in their eyes. Azura closed the door behind her after she, Sakura and Elise entered, giving a semblance of privacy.

"How're you feeling?" Ryoma asked as everyone piled into the small room.

"Better." Corrin pulled a smile but couldn't help but glance between her family and the door, her gaze lingering perhaps a moment too long.

It wasn't surprising that Ryoma picked up on the question in her glance. "Hinoka and Princess Camilla are patrolling at the moment."

"Patrolling?" Ever since they'd arrived here the inn had been relatively safe. They hadn't been attacked, no forces had found them and it had been days since the previous skirmish. Sure, they still sent the odd scout to scan the surroundings but there had never been any patrols. The fact that things had changed meant something had happened.

"Yes," Xander answered with a heavy sigh. "We were attacked not a moment after Prince Takumi brought you back."

"What?" Corrin's heart stopped. Blood drained from her face, her body, leaving her cold. "Attacked? By who?"

"The forces Anthony summoned followed you two back," Leo answered.

Corrin felt sick. Her stomach churned, swirling and roiling and threatening to rise up her throat. Her thoughtless actions had led to her allies, her friends and family, being attacked. She'd been selfish and put them all in danger.

"Was anyone hurt?" She managed to speak through the tightening of her throat. Her heart hammered an unsteady beat in her chest.

"Thankfully, no one was seriously injured." Ryoma answered. "We were caught off guard."

Because of her.

Corrin's gaze dropped. She could feel their stares, the questions in their eyes. Afraid to meet them, afraid of what else they thought of her.

"We need to know what happened, Corrin." Xander's question quickened Corrin's heart, though his tone was calm, the demand in his words were clear. "Why did you follow Anthony?"

Ryoma nodded. "We warned you against trusting him."

Corrin's blood flared, lighting a searing flame in her chest that had almost faded, the hurt resurfacing, burning hotter than before. "No. We're not doing this again." She set her jaw, refused to look at them. Her crimson eyes narrowed into a glare she focused on the corner of her bed. Leo shifted uneasily on his feet. He sent a warning glance at Xander, Elise and Sakura exchanging confused looks. Azura watched silently, only a flicker of worry in her eyes.

Xander either didn't notice or ignored Leo's glance. "You ignored our advice–"

" _Advice,"_ Corrin scoffed. She went to fold her arms across her chest, her left arm unmoving, and instead grabbed it with her right hand. "I didn't have any reason to distrust Anthony and you know that. And that bridge could have fallen at any moment. There wasn't any proof."

"You were naïve in trusting him," Xander continued. "Your lack of experience makes you too trusting, too easily swayed. How many of our allies have you taken on without knowing anything about them?"

"You don't get to say that." The words burned her throat. The anger resurfaced again, the flames stoked higher and higher. "When you took advantage of my trust all those years."

"That is different–"

"How is that any different? It's fine for me to trust blindly as long as it benefits you?"

Elise and Sakura shrunk as Corrin's voice rose, pain bleeding out in her words.

Ryoma tried to step in. "Corrin, that's not what Prince Xander means at all–"

"Don't pretend you're any different," Corrin snapped. "You lied to my face knowing we weren't family. And don't even try to sell me that shit about it being what my mother wanted. I deserved to know. You have no right to pick and choose who I trust."

Corrin's outburst left them in stunned silence. Her frustration, her anger at their deceit, rang in her ears. She forced down the tears prickling her eyes, ignored the wash of throbbing heat across her forehead.

"I understand your grievances with us," Ryoma said finally. "Perhaps now isn't the best time to address them."

Corrin burned. Fumed. Her blood was aflame with frustration, coursing through her veins, building and building like a volcano waiting to erupt. Her unflinching glare, still aimed at the corner of her bed, was the warning smoke billowing into the air. She didn't answer Ryoma lest she trigger another damaging tremor.

"We'll be departing the inn tomorrow," Ryoma said, switching topic as if he were unfazed. "If everything goes to plan."

That tempered the fire in Corrin's chest. She raised her eyes questioningly to Ryoma. "We're leaving?"

"Are you able?"

"Well, yes. I can walk, but…" she trailed off with a sigh. "The Yato is still useless. And I'm not sure I can fight in this state."

"You've always wielded the Yato with one hand," Xander said. "We've come this far, we're not about to give up now."

"This inn is no longer safe," Leo added. "It's possible Anankos knows where we are now. It would be safer for us to make camp elsewhere."

Corrin slumped, defeated. "Tomorrow, then?" She'd known that they didn't have time for her to lay around in bed convalescing but it still felt too soon. The little time she had for rehabilitation had shrunk dramatically.

Ryoma and Xander left in agreeance, giving her parting gestures about how good it was to see her awake and talking. Corrin managed to smile, pushing past the queasy frustration sitting in her gut.

"Here," Leo said, offering her a worn book. It had a thick leather cover, the pages yellowed with age. "I gathered you'd be bored out of your mind here and I stumbled across this. You should give it a read if you have the time."

Corrin accepted the book, turning it over in her right hand. It was light enough to handle with one hand. "Thank you, Leo." Her smile for him was genuine.

With a nod and a curt wave, Leo followed Elise and Sakura out of the room. Corrin thumbed the book's cover before giving Azura a brief smile.

"How are you doing?" Azura asked. "Truly?"

Corrin's fingers stilled. It wasn't a question she wanted to answer honestly. "I'm… alive. That's something." She let out a deep breath, a heavy sigh, that stole her energy with it. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You don't have to apologise." Azura shook her head, giving a gentle smile. She was understanding as always. Ever ready to listen, her golden eyes full of a kind of wisdom that felt so far away.

"I can't talk like I haven't kept secrets from people too. And I get why they did it. I do. But…"

"That doesn't make it hurt any less."

Corrin nodded. "I'm sorry for… _this."_ She gestured to herself, her immobile arm. "All of it. Some chosen hero I am."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Except I can. Ryoma and Xander were right when they warned me about Anthony. Even I had my doubts. But I followed him anyway. I… didn't care what happened to me." The words tumbled out, one after another, she was so desperate to tell someone. "I'd given up." Those words hurt the most. "I'm sorry."

"That's why you followed Anthony?"

Corrin nodded, barely a movement this time. "Yes. I thought… if I died I could do it all over again but when it came to it I fought back." She gave a short, dry laugh. "I can't even die properly. And in trying to do so I put everyone else in danger…"

"I'm glad you're still here," Azura said. She placed her hand atop Corrin's, meeting her eyes. "You're the only hope I have left."

"I'm sorry." She was so quiet, voice breaking, scarcely making a sound. "You deserve so much more. The Yato should have chosen someone else. Anyone else."

"It chose you because you could bring Nohr and Hoshido together, and you did."

"It took me two attempts to get there," Corrin said bitterly. "I'm not a leader. I don't have Ryoma's confidence or Xander's leadership. Camilla's grace and power, Hinoka's steadfast determination. Leo's keen intelligence, Takumi's skill and loyalty. I don't have the innocent kindness, the hope, that Elise and Sakura have." She went to shrug, only her right shoulder moving. "I don't have the experience of my mother. If I had died instead…"

"Nohr would have blamed Hoshido for your death. It wouldn't have changed anything."

"The Yato should have chosen you. Not me." Corrin let her gaze wander, looking at nothing at all.

"You were the one who brought them together. You got us this far."

Corrin couldn't understand Azura's confidence in her. The faith she had. "Not without help. Not without you. If you hadn't given Leo that crystal…"

"You gave me the opportunity to." Azura was so earnest, so honest. Talking to her came easy, their shared understanding, their experience of being outsiders drawing them together. "You gave me the strength to fight. You're not giving yourself enough credit for leading us here."

"I was just stubborn, I guess."

That brought a gentle smile to Azura's face. "You were determined."

"I was." Back when her memories were fleeting images, when she was fresh with hope and renewed strength. When she made the decision to face Nohr. "Where did it all go?"

"You've been fighting for a long time," Azura said. "You don't have to bear it yourself. It takes an army to win a war. You can lean on us."

Corrin' quirked a slight smile. "You sound like Jakob now. He's always telling me that. I've just… never really taken him up on the offer."

Instead, she had sought Takumi out. She had gone to him, time and time again, without even thinking. And he'd never refused her. Not in the middle of the night. Not when he was training. He had understood her struggles, the emotional agony screaming in her head. He understood her nightmares, the pain of being unable – and not wanting – to sleep. He'd been her solace. Comfort. She'd gone to him over the many others who had offered their help, and now she couldn't. She'd destroyed the bond they'd shared.

It was like a blow to the chest. A needle of ice slamming into her chest, driving into her heart. She could never go to him again.

"Did… something happen between you and Takumi?"

Corrin's eyes snapped to Azura. "What?"

"You've been so close lately but he didn't come with us to visit you, nor did you ask about him. I thought perhaps you'd had an argument."

Was it that obvious?

Corrin's expression had fallen at the thought of Takumi but when Azura mentioned him, a shadow glossed over her face. It darkened her eyes, turning them empty and hollow. She sat there as if there wasn't an ounce of strength left in her body.

"I hurt him," Corrin admitted quietly. "Betrayed him. Told him everything." Her vision swam, everything falling out of focus, becoming a blur of colours. Her voice was quiet, flat. No pain in her voice, only a lingering regret. An acceptance. "He'd just told me he loved me, too. I broke his heart. So… I don't think he'll ever speak to me again."

"Corrin…"

"It's fine. I'm fine." She shook her head as if that would make it true. "Though, I expect he hates me now."

"I wouldn't think so. He saved your life. Brought you back."

Azura sounded so sure of herself. Her words kind. Gentle. Saying what Corrin needed to hear, even if she didn't believe it.

"That's what I don't understand. Why was he there? How did he find me?" None of it made sense. She wished she could remember past the blinding pain, wished she could believe it. Her mind refused to imagine Takumi saving her. Unable to conjure up anything but the pain in his eyes the last time they spoke. The idea that he would then turn around and save her, that somehow he'd followed her and Anthony… It made no sense at all.

"Why would he save me after what I did?"

Azura answered with the very thought that entered Corrin's mind. "Do you truly believe Takumi would abandon you so easily?"

Of course not. Despite Takumi's rough nature, his callous words and biting tone, he was loyal. He was kind. Beneath his hot-headed exterior there was a softer, kinder man who was loyal to a fault. She knew that. She'd fought hard just to find those very aspects of him. Even if he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – forgive her, that didn't mean he'd just let her die.

If anything, the thought that Takumi would still fight beside her after everything hurt the most.

Corrin shook her head. "I know. I just… wish I could thank him. And apologise for everything. Even if he doesn't speak to me, even if he hates me, I don't want him to blame Nohr. I don't want what I did to destroy everything for him."

They'd come so far. Takumi had somehow, finally, opened up to Leo. He could hate her as much as he wanted, he could curse her until the end of time, as long as it was _her_. As long as he blamed _her_. She would bare it all. The weight of her regrets was nothing knew, a shadow forever lingering on her shoulders. The cold beat of her pulse tightened her throat. She was ready for this, she'd experienced his hatred, his pain, before. But she'd never been this afraid to face him again.

"I'm sure he won't," Azura said. Whether it was just to reassure Corrin with what she wanted, needed, to hear, she didn't care. It helped. "But he'll need time to process it all."

Time. Corrin almost laughed, painfully, in exasperation. Time was the one thing they didn't have.

* * *

After Azura left, Corrin felt more at ease having her allies visit. She'd perfected a veil of calm, wearing a smile she didn't feel every time the door clicked open. She smiled through the spike of panic, the jolt of adrenaline waning when it was Kaden and Keaton, or Elise and Sakura coming to check up on her. She swallowed a sigh of relief when Hinoka and Camilla came by.

"Oh, my darling Corrin!" Camilla strode into the room, enveloping Corrin in a tight hug before she could respond. Corrin responded in kind, using her one good arm to hug her sister back. The warmth of the embrace, the wave of a sweet lavender scent tickling her nose, made Corrin feel safe. At home.

"Don't smother her," Hinoka chided, arms folded. Her tone was curt but expression light. The animosity between the elder sisters had faded over time, leaving behind a strange, friendly rivalry instead.

Camilla pulled away, smoothing Corrin's hair off her face. "If only I had been able to deal with the ones who did this to you… I would've enjoyed putting an end to their pathetic little lives." Camilla's smile grew icy and sharp, a sinister smile betraying her calm. Corrin had seen it many, many times before but it always made a trickle of nerves run down her spine.

"You don't have to worry about them," Hinoka said. The finality in her tone was clear. "They're dead."

"What about Anthony?" She had to ask. Had to know. She kept seeing those final moments with him in her mind. The desperation on his face. The panic. The words of his betrayal echoing again and again. If she had given him more reason to hope, to trust her, would things have been different? Or were they blinded by hope, unable to see how futile their quest was? Anthony had chosen Anankos over them. The darkness he'd endured had swallowed any light their presence had brought. It hadn't been enough.

"He's dead," Hinoka replied. "And good riddance."

Of course.

The answer had been obvious, but it hurt all the same.

Corrin ignored the ache that Anthony's fate had left in her gut and let her sister's dote on her, let Camilla brush her hair and fuss over her while Hinoka offered her support. It was nice having her sisters here. Being able to just sit and talk about nothing in particular. Corrin felt a sense of comfort with them that had never been the same with Xander and Ryoma. They didn't have the same expectations. There was no worry of not meeting their standards, of being under their judgement.

Sure, Camilla was clingy, a tad obsessive, and had a nasty sadistic streak, but had never tried to justify keeping her in the dark about her family. She'd never held Corrin's trusting, naïve nature against her. Hinoka had been none-the-wiser about them actually being unrelated.

Being around Camilla and Hinoka like this only highlighted the pain Xander and Ryoma had caused. It was a dull ache in her chest that never ceased. A wound never properly treated, left to fester and grow, the knife imbedded in the injury dug deeper, twisted, every time they spoke. It was never properly addressed. Always denied. She was bleeding out but they never noticed they were the ones twisting the knife.

It was always her fault. Her naivety. Her trusting nature. Her choice. She would never be good enough for them.

* * *

Corrin grew more restless as the day continued on. The room meant to keep her safe, for her to rest and recuperate, felt more like a prison. Like her room back in Nohr. Corrin spent the hours in between visits from her friends following the techniques Elise and Sakura had shown her, absently flicking through the book Leo had given her, and pacing the room. It was strange, and hard at first, but she soon regained her sense of balance. Jakob had brought her Yato, so Corrin practiced some light sparring by herself. It wasn't long before she was exhausted. Fatigue clung to her body like a blanket of humid air. The injury, and the healing process, had taken a lot out of her.

Greeting her allies became easier as the hours ticked by. The fear was still there, the spike of panic at the sound of the door, but it never lasted. Not when, time and time again, it was someone else. Not Takumi.

It soon became obvious that he was avoiding her. The middle of the day had come and gone, and when the sun began to dip in the sky Corrin realised there was more behind the pulses of fear. There was hope. Hope that he would come and see her. A longing to see him once more. A hope that, when dashed, left her aching instead.

It only worsened when she caught herself thinking it would've been easier if she'd fallen in love with Silas after he'd visited. She'd felt horrible the second that thought crossed her mind and it stuck with her. As if she'd had any choice in the matter when she'd fallen for Takumi. As if it were that simple.

When Oboro came and visited in the evening, Corrin had perfected masking her emotions with a smile. She let her exhaustion show, for that was the one thing she couldn't falsify, and wished the erratic beat of her heart would slow.

"Good evening, Lady Corrin," Oboro entered the room with a cheerful smile. Corrin's heart lurched until seconds passed and no one else followed. It was only Oboro.

It felt like Corrin's stomach had risen into her throat. A churning sickness sitting as a tight lump, too thick to swallow.

"Good evening." Smile. It was all Corrin could do.

"I'm here about your armour." There was a keen glimmer in Oboro's eyes. "It's taken quite a beating and definitely needs a good repair. I was wondering if I have your permission to work on it? I've already taken the liberty of checking it out; its exceptionally good quality steel. With a bit of time I can make it as good as new, unless you'd like something different?"

Oboro's excitement was palpable, Corrin found herself no longer forcing a smile. "I didn't know tailors could work with armour. But, of course you can, if that's not too much work. Thank you."

"I know enough. I'll get to work on it right away, then!" Oboro grinned. She turned to leave, paused, her grin fading. When she looked back at Corrin, her expression was serious. She straightened her back, clasped her hands together in front of her, and bowed deeply. "Please, Lady Corrin, I beg you to forgive Milord Takumi for not coming to see you. I assure you that he will come when he can." Oboro stayed still, her back stiff, head down in her bow.

Corrin could hardly breathe. "…Why?"

Oboro didn't move, didn't flinch at Corrin's question.

"Why are you telling me this?" Corrin had no right to hold this against Takumi. It wasn't her who had to forgive. "I… don't expect him to come. I understand if he doesn't. I know he… probably hates me now."

"That's not true!" Oboro snapped her head up, a fire pleading in her eyes. "Lord Takumi doesn't hate you. He still holds you dear to him. Please, Lady Corrin. Give him another chance."

"Why are you saying this, after I hurt him? Asking _me_ to forgive him…" Corrin couldn't meet Oboro's eyes. "I thought… aren't you in love with him?"

Oboro's eyes widened before she broke out in a smile. "I do love Lord Takumi, but not like that. He's my Lord, and as his retainer I want what's best for him, and I'll fight for it. I've seen how close you two are. What you mean to him. My feelings for Lord Takumi are a different kind of love."

Corrin nodded slowly, her mind drifting. The words Oboro desperately fought to say as she lay dying in a pool of her own blood had been nothing short of obvious. There was no ambiguity. No question remained about Oboro's feelings for Takumi, only that now, speaking to Corrin about it, she had lied. Corrin's heart sunk. Heavy and hollow, knowing it was her fault that Oboro was burying her feelings deep.

She couldn't say anything in reply, feeling hollow long after Oboro had left.

* * *

In the softening light of the sunset, Takumi sorted through his arrows, searching for any signs of wear, inspecting the fletching, making sure they weren't bent or cracked. It was tiresome, monotonous work that needed a keen eye and patience. Lots and lots of patience. The day had felt longer than most. Dragging on and on, each hour stretching on longer than the last. Takumi had trained until his arms ached and then more, until the bow began to protest instead.

Anything to keep himself occupied.

Takumi spared a single, curt glance as Azura approached and stood in front of him, clearly wishing to talk with the way she studied him. "What?"

Her gaze was unreadable. "You need to visit Corrin," she said, cutting straight to the chase. The demand wasn't in her tone but her eyes, focused sternly on his face. Takumi couldn't stop himself from stiffening.

"That's–" he snapped, then caught himself, taking a sharp breath. "…not your business."

"She wants to see you." Nothing seemed to deter Azura when others would have taken the hint and left. Takumi looked at her now, a frown beginning to wear on his forehead, wondering why Azura, of all people, was saying this.

Takumi drew his attention back to the arrow in his hand. "And?" His tone, nonplussed and bored, concealed the heavy drumming of his heart. The nerves rising up his throat threatened to clamp down tight. He hadn't gone to see Corrin, had spent the day keeping himself occupied, but she managed to invade his thoughts anyway. The solemn air hanging over the army was a clear reminder of her state. He lived and breathed worrying about her. Unable to even dare to imagine going to see her. As if he had any right.

"Avoiding it will only serve to hurt you both. She's just as afraid as you are."

"I'm not _afraid_." Takumi's frown turned into a scowl. As much as he denied it, Azura was right, which only made him vehemently deny it further.

"Then why haven't you gone to see her?"

"Does it matter?" He didn't want to hear this right now. Not from Azura, not from anyone. His stubborn fear choked him, rooted him in place, made it impossible to even entertain the idea of seeing Corrin, let alone speaking to her. There were too many questions roiling in his head. Too many uncertainties, too many things left unsaid. He wished it were as easy as Azura made it sound. He wished to run to Corrin, to throw open that door and fall at her feet, to apologise as easy as it was to breathe. If only it were that easy.

"Yes, it does." A flicker of concern showed in Azura's eyes. "She's hurting. She's afraid that you hate her, that you'll leave. And Corrin is my dear friend. I want to help her any way I can."

Takumi's scowl softened. "I don't hate her…" His voice was quiet. A shameful whisper, realising what Corrin must think of him.

"Do you still love her?"

"What?" Takumi's cheeks burned. His lungs faltered, emptying of air as he stared, frozen, unable to reason how Azura knew that. "I… how…?" Heat creeped up his neck to his ears, nerves flustering in his stomach. The knowing smile Azura gave him brought back his scowl, however sheepish this time. "That's not any of your business…"

Azura gave a gentle laugh, hiding it behind her hand. She felt more like a sister now than she ever had before, chiding him, teasing him like this. It was strange that he didn't mind. There was a kindness in her laugh, in her eyes and smile, that gave him pause. It made him listen.

"Go and see her," Azura said. It wasn't a demand this time but a request. Repeating what he'd already decided to do. He nodded without thinking about it.

* * *

Corrin stared absently at the book open in her lap, the words blurring into a black line. The lantern light flickered and danced, casting shadows across the room, darkness lingering, growing in the corners. It was already long after she'd said goodnight to Kaze and Jakob and they'd left her for the night. The exhaustion weighing her down prevented her from sleeping. She was so tired, so fatigued and drained, yet it made sleeping harder. Her mind felt heavy. Clouded and hazy, unable to focus on anything, let alone a book. Her lungs felt like they were weighed down with sand.

Corrin yawned, blinked hard a few times, and attempted to turn the page. She fumbled with the page, the book fighting against her and closing around her fingers. In frustration, she tugged it open, hefting it higher onto her leg. It was so damn hard to read with one hand. She tried again, shifting her grip to ease the dull ache of her arm, and the stupid book fell off her leg, off the bed and onto the floor. Corrin groaned.

With a huff, Corrin shimmied over to the edge of the bed, leaning over to see how far the book had fallen. The pages were splayed open, the spine staring back at her, the page she was reading well and truly lost. She stared at the book for a moment. Willed herself the energy to move, to get off the bed and grab it. Instead, Corrin leant over the side, reaching out with her right hand. It was still too far away. She shifted onto her side, digging her heels into the mattress to anchor herself, and leant further. She stretched, wiggling her fingers, feeling herself teetering on the edge of her balance. Just one more inch… or two… She stretched further. Sucked in a tight breath, as if that would help, and reached for the book she didn't even want to read all that much.

A knock sounded at the door. At the worst possible moment, it stole Corrin's attention, and she overbalanced. She flopped to the ground unceremoniously with a yelp, her legs tangled in her sheets, feet still on the bed. The book dug into her arm.

The door swung open at her cry. Takumi stole into the room, casting a wide glance and freezing at the sight of her collapsed on the floor in a mess of sheets. Corrin's heart stopped, her lungs seizing. She yanked the sheets off her legs and propped herself up, staring at his feet. Nausea sat thickly in the back of her throat.

"Are you all right?" Just hearing his voice made her heart jump, her throat tighten. She wasn't ready for this. Takumi stepped forward and she flinched, turning away from the hand he'd extended. He stiffened at her reaction, her instinctive rejection of his help. He withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned.

Corrin sucked in a shallow breath, blinked away the stinging in her eyes, and reached out for him. Her hand, extended in the air between them, held a question. A desperate hope. A plea.

An apology.

It was harder to meet his eyes, to see them widen fractionally. After a breath, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Corrin stepped away from him, ignoring the book on the floor, and walked around the side of her bed. She pretended to be focused on the lantern, fiddling with it, hoping her heart would retreat from her throat.

He was here. Finally, after wishing to see him, he'd come. Now all she wanted was for him to leave.

The silence was painful. The air alight with nerves that churned and churned in her stomach. The heat behind Corrin's eyes stung no matter how hard, how fast, she blinked. Something, someone, needed to break the silence, but she couldn't bear to hear him again. He'd only spoken once and it ruined her. Brought everything back. This was a fear she wasn't ready to face.

"Corrin–"

"You don't have to do this." Voice breaking, she cut him off. She couldn't let him speak. Didn't want to hear him, those words she dreaded. "You don't have to force yourself. I get it if you don't want to see me."

"Corrin–"

"I get it if… if you hate me. If you can't stand being with me." The words came out, one after another, spilling out with her tears. Her voice wobbled and faltered but the words kept coming.

" _Corrin–"_

"But we need you with us. I… I need you. So, even if you hate me–"

Strong hands turned her around to face him. "I don't hate you."

Suddenly being face-to-face with Takumi stole her voice and the air from her lungs. His hands on her shoulders kept her in place, his grip firm but not tight, not painful. Tears fell as she blinked.

The shock must have registered on her face because he repeated, "I don't hate you." His hands dropped to his sides. "I could never hate you."

Corrin hadn't expected this, didn't know how to react. She stared, blinking through her tears, unable to form any words. Takumi searched her eyes, a question lingering in his own.

"Corrin," Takumi began, and hearing him say her name made her heart flutter, her pulse spike, her cheeks burn. "There are some things I don't understand. About you. And what you did. I need to know why. Why did you choose Nohr?"

The blood drained from Corrin's face, her body, as if someone had pulled a plug in her feet. She swallowed the sickening lump in her throat.

"I didn't listen to you before," Takumi said quickly at the panic on her face. "But I want to know. I want to understand." His eyes dropped from her face, sheepish, apologetic. Wounded.

Corrin nodded. She found the strength, somehow, to answer him. "I… I was afraid. Mother died because of me, protecting me. I felt like it was my fault, everyone was looking at me as if it was. Then… when Xander came I thought that if I went back to Nohr they would withdraw. We could avoid war. I didn't realise that wasn't an option." The more she spoke, the easier it was. She thought back and let the memories, the emotions, flood her mind. "I ran away."

Takumi took in her words before saying, "you conquered Hoshido."

Corrin winced. Flinching even though his tone was far from accusatory.

"Why?"

She'd been asking herself the same question ever since and still hadn't come to an answer that felt right. There were excuses, denying what she knew would happen. That she was a coward. A fool.

"After Azura showed me who King Garon truly was, I didn't know what else to do. No one would've believed me. To speak out against King Garon like that was treasons and by then I couldn't just turn back to Hoshido. I thought… I honestly thought I could change things from within. That I could protect you all while leading King Garon to victory, to have him sit on the throne. When it all started to go wrong, it was too late to turn back."

The illusion she'd been under shattered quickly at the sight of blood, at Scarlet's decapitated body soaking the streets crimson. For every Hoshidan she spared, another handful were slaughtered.

"Because of me so many people died. And you and Ryoma…" Corrin sighed heavily and decided Takumi deserved to know the truth. "I fought you on the Great Wall of Suzanoh. I thought I could get you to listen, to join us, or protect you somehow but… you were probably already possessed by then. You threw yourself off the wall."

Corrin closed her eyes to block out the image of him vanishing from sight. The pain in his smile, the gleam in his eyes.

"I searched for you. I couldn't believe that you'd died until I found you, until I saw it myself. I couldn't just leave with the idea of you wounded and dying beneath the shadow of the wall so I kept searching and searching and searching but you were gone. And when I saw you again I was so happy. You were alive and I thought the war was finally over. I didn't realise you were the last one I had to fight. And I couldn't do it. After everything I'd done, betraying my family over and over again, I should've been able to fight you." She smiled at the ground, painfully, reliving that agony once more. "I told you to direct your anger at me. Only me." Her right hand brushed over her shirt where the jagged scar lay. The rest didn't need to be said.

"And Ryoma… King Garon ordered me to kill him. I protested, said I couldn't do it, we were so close to the throne I thought I could get away with sparing him. I was wrong." The memory, even now, was vivid. The taste of lightning on her tongue, the crackle of it in the air. The smell of blood. "Ryoma killed himself so I didn't have to."

Delving through those memories again was draining. The weight of her regrets heavy on her shoulders, suffocating her lungs. It took a few moments of trepid silence for Corrin to raise her eyes to Takumi, seeing him soak up what she'd said. He was silent, his eyes distant. Questioning.

Finally, Takumi asked, "why choose us this time?"

The answer to that was simple. Easy. She answered with a sad smile. "Because I wanted to save you." She wouldn't leave him to that same fate again. She couldn't. Her answer made Takumi's eyes widen, his gaze soften. Slowly, he nodded.

"I know I'll never be able to make up for what I did," Corrin said. "But I want to make things right. I want to defeat Anankos and put an end to this war. To do that… I need your help. I need you. After everything I've said, with everything you know I've done… will you still fight with me?"

"Of course." Takumi said it so easily, so softly, Corrin's heart soared. There was a faint glimmer of hope she could see. "Although… there's something more." Hesitant this time, Takumi searched for the right words. "Everything you've told me is confusing… but in all this confusion, I need to cling to what I know is true." Takumi reached forward and took her hand, Corrin glancing down at it in a moment of shock. "And the truth is that I love you, Corrin."

Corrin's heart stopped, this time with a flood of warmth, of disbelief.

"I fell in love with the Corrin standing in front of me, the one who chose to save us, to… to save me. And nothing is ever going to change that." A furious heat settled across Takumi's cheeks. He gave Corrin's hand a gentle squeeze as she had yet to respond. There was only so long he could stand having her eyes on him like that.

Corrin fell against him so suddenly Takumi had thought she'd fainted until he heard her say, with her voice wobbling, "I love you." Her head nestled against his shoulder, Takumi froze in a wave of embarrassment and shock. "I love you," she said again through a sob. And again. "I love you…" As if she were afraid her voice couldn't reach him.

Takumi gave in to the desire to hold her tight and wrapped his arms around her. He flustered at the thought of what he was doing, holding her close like this, but his heart swelled. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to her hairline, letting his lips linger for a moment on her skin.

A bubble of laughter broke out from Corrin. She rumbled in Takumi's arms, pulling away just enough so she could look up at him. Mirth danced in her eyes, still glistening with tears, a giddy smile on her face. "Did you just kiss my head?"

Takumi could've kissed her right then so as to not answer that question but chickened out. He could barely meet her eyes at this distance, so he opted not to say anything and averted his eyes. Corrin laughed again, sweet and light, and kissed his cheek. To her delight, Takumi flustered from that simple gesture. The blush on his cheeks ran right to his ears. He grumbled something low in his chest and, before Corrin could react, kissed her cheek in return.

It was Corrin's turn to stare, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She drank in Takumi's warmth, the closeness, the comfort between them. She basked in it. In this moment of happiness, of disbelief. She was giddy, euphoric. Utterly in love.

Takumi brushed his fingers across her cheek, dusting her cheekbones, to her ears, then lowering to cup her cheek. His thumb drifted back and forth across her cheek, the movement gentle and light. Corrin lost herself in his eyes, in their depth. They were focused completely, wholly on her, studying her eyes before dropping to her lips. There was a haze in Takumi's eyes that Corrin felt low in her stomach. A warmth, a need. A desire. She trailed her tongue across her bottom lip and swelled in warmth when Takumi's breath hitched.

"Corrin…" Takumi's voice was low and heavy. His gaze shifted between her eyes and her lips. "Could you… close your eyes for a second…?"

She could've laughed and destroyed that moment but managed to hold back by forcing down her smile. She loved every part of him, the flustering, gentle side of him more than most. She did what he asked, relishing the tiny gasp that reached her ears. Her heart sped as she waited. She held her breath as his own met her lips. The soft, tentative press of his lips against hers quickly followed. It was light and cautious and warm. Lips slightly chapped, Corrin's lungs burning, she forgot everything at the feel of his lips. Forgot to move. To breathe. To kiss him back, whatever that involved. Her mind was dizzy even after he pulled away, her eyes taking a few seconds to flutter open.

Shyly, Takumi held her gaze. He was as flushed as she'd ever seen him, searching her eyes for any sort of response. When she smiled, dimpled and ducked her head bashfully, Takumi breathed a sigh of relief and delight.

"I can't believe… we just did that…"

She laughed this time. "Then maybe we should try again until you believe it." It was said teasingly but she was already leaning into him, almost sighing when his other hand came and cupped her face, drawing her closer. Takumi's lips found hers, melding smoothly together with more confidence than before. It was less like a gasp and more like a sigh, long and breathy and delightful. Their noses brushed. Takumi shifted his hands to an angle that meant he could kiss her deeper, and Corrin's hand rose to settle just below Takumi's shoulder in response. She clenched her fingers tightly into his shirt, desperate for this to last. She was forgetting to breathe again, losing herself in the brush of his lips. She was filled with enough warmth to burst. His lips were firmer this time, forceful yet gentle. It was a dance that neither of them had ever done before, leaving them breathless when it ended. Corrin felt every rise and fall of Takumi's chest, every thundering beat of his heart. A haze settled over his eyes, one still thick with desire.

Takumi stepped back, unable to meet her eyes this time, both unsure what to say, or do, now. It was then that Corrin's gaze wandered and she noticed the vibrant glow in the room. A glow that pulsed with magic and power, one that she'd felt before. She rushed over and snatched the Yato from its sheath, holding it up with a gasp.

It had changed. The Yato blazed with an aura like the sky, a brilliant clear blue, a gem the same colour gleaming from the blade. The crossguard had evolved into the shape of a feather, with a single knuckleguard in place. It had transformed just like it had in the past, only it was different. It hadn't reacted to Leo's Brynhildr or Xander's Siegfried. Corrin looked to Takumi, breathless with elation.

"It transformed!" Corrin held up the sword, unable to contain her glee. Takumi stared in awe at the blade now glowing a beautiful sky blue. "It worked!"

"What happened? How did it do that?" Takumi came over beside her, as confused as he was amazed.

"It was you." The answer was so simple she didn't have to think about it. "It reacted to you, to us, our bond. It must be because of our bond – that's why it didn't react to the weapons before."

She hadn't failed. There was still hope.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know it doesn't mean I have to kiss them," Corrin said jokingly. "I think the reason why our weapons didn't react before was because we're not close enough. Our bond wasn't strong enough."

Takumi studied the newly transformed Yato as it all sank in. "Oh." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Corrin didn't bother to hide her smile. Having the Yato transform like this was almost like a physical sign of what they were now. Of how they felt for each other.

It was real.


	44. Lost to Time

**Lost to time**

 **Also known as: Moving on**

* * *

Corrin took Takumi's hand, leaving her Yato propped up beside her bed. "Come with me." She gave his hand a soft tug, pulling him towards the door. "Let's run away."

Takumi blinked at her in confusion. "What?"

"We won't be going far. I just… want to get out of here." Corrin gave a half-shrug with her right shoulder, beckoning Takumi with another tug. "Please?"

At this point Takumi would've followed her anywhere, his heart drawn to her like a magnet. Like some kind of strange magic, she'd cast a spell over him. An intoxicating, alluring spell that filled his mind with nothing but thoughts of her. He was still drunk on the taste of her lips.

"Okay," Takumi said with a light laugh, deciding to humour her. They walked side-by-side, their fingers entwined, through the narrow halls. Takumi couldn't help but sneak glances at her whenever he could, their eyes meeting at times as she did the same. They shared a quiet laugh and Corrin bumped her shoulder against his. She kept squeezing his hand, brushing his thumb with her own, as if she could hardly believe it was real. Her skin buzzed. The warmth of his hand set her own alight with static.

Corrin wished their journey could take longer so she could ingrain this moment in her memories. Her heart was trying to beat out of her chest. In an effort to calm her nerves, she took a deep breath as they stilled by the door to their destination. She released Takumi's hand in order to open the door.

"Here we are." Corrin stepped into the room, opening the door wider for Takumi to follow. Nothing had changed since she was here, and Corrin was grateful for that. A large mattress and a mound of pillows and blankets sat on the floor. Beside it was a small satchel of Corrin's things. It wasn't much of a room but it was hers. It was private. She could breathe.

"This is...?" Takumi gave the small room a quick glance, raising an eyebrow.

"My room." Corrin lit a lantern, enveloping the room in a warm light. "It's nothing special, I know, but I couldn't stand being in that room for another night. It's suffocating having people check on you hour after hour."

Takumi's gaze returned to Corrin. "I… never actually asked you how you were doing. Is everything they said about your arm true? You can't move it at all?" He drew closer to her, the concern in his voice making it softer, tender. It pulled on Corrin's heart as he took her left hand. His touch was gentle, as if frightened he'd hurt her, palming her hand in his like it was precious.

It hurt to answer him. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," his voice quavered, became a whisper, "if only I'd gotten there sooner…"

Corrin shook her head, placed her right hand over his. "You saved my life, Takumi." She poured out her heart with those words, wishing he could understand. Wishing she could heal this wound, knowing it wasn't so simple. "That's more than I could ever have asked for. I owe you my life."

Takumi's expression warmed, his eyes softening. "That makes us even, then." His smile was affectionate and free, a smile that set Corrin's heart fluttering, it was so light, so warm. Like the gentle rays of morning light parting the dawn. Beautiful and fleeting, her heart swelled. "You saved my life, you changed my fate. I'm so glad I could do the same."

Corrin fell into his embrace as if it were the most natural thing. She loved being in his arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his solid arms around her. He held her close, held her tightly to him. She relished in this comfort, in his scent, sighing into him, breathing him in. His hugs were always like this. Tight and warm, solid yet gentle. Knowing how he felt about her, that it was mutual, that he loved her, made it mean so much more. She didn't want to part from him but knew she could only be so selfish. Even as she delighted in the pattering of his heart sounding right by her ear, a pleasant staccato of rapid beats, she pulled away enough to gaze up at him.

"Will you stay with me?" Corrin asked, her hand drifting from his back to his hip, fingers winding into his yukata, desperate for him to stay.

Takumi's expression froze, a blush high on his cheeks. "Here?" He shot a panicked glance to the bed – the only bed in the small room – and his hold on her back faltered. His grip loosened, he found it suddenly difficult to meet her eyes. "That's… not exactly… appropriate…"

Gods. Seeing Takumi flustered like this sent her heart racing, shooting pulses of electric warmth through her veins. It was so tempting to tease him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything."

It was meant to be a light jest, a taunt with battered eyes and a coy smile, but she hadn't expected Takumi to pull her back into his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder, muffling a groan in her neck. That sound, that breathy groan from deep in his throat, sent lightning down Corrin's spine to pool in her belly.

"Don't tease me like this…" Takumi pleaded, his breath hot against her neck. His warmth had frozen her. The desperation in his voice sweet like honey. As soft as silk.

She hugged him back, pressing her forehead to his chest to stifle her embarrassed laugh. She hadn't known the effect she'd have on him. "Sorry," her apology was punctuated with a short giggle. "But I really do want to stay with you." Her honestly washed away her mirth. She closed her eyes, let herself feel nothing but his embrace. "It feels like a dream, being with you like this. I'm afraid I'll wake up at it'll all be over. I don't want that to happen."

"It won't." Takumi pulled away slightly and took her right hand in his. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." There was a confidence, such love, in his words, it came as a breath of fresh air.

"Then…?"

Takumi pressed his lips together, stole his eyes away from hers. The blush on his face reached the very tips of his ears. "…I'll stay."

The smile Corrin gave in response made Takumi look away from her all together lest he take her into his arms again. Such a simple thing made her so happy, her heart so light. She'd cast off the weight hanging over her shoulders like shedding a coat, discarding the looming shadow that clung to her skin for so long. It would come back, she knew that. But for now, she was happy. She could smile.

Corrin shuffled onto the mattress, throwing a blanket over legs, as Takumi reluctantly came beside her. He still wasn't looking at her. Corrin bit back her smile, rearranging the pillow beneath her head, before flopping down on her left side. It was easier to sleep that way, having her immobile arm curled up close, but in doing so she came face-to-face with Takumi. They were only inches apart. His breath tickled her lips.

"What– d-don't look this way!" Takumi spluttered, a rush of crimson colouring his cheeks again. Stubborn as he was, he didn't turn away, only rolling onto his back, looking at anything but at her.

His bashfulness, his embarrassment at their proximity, made Corrin's heart race. She reached out for him, tugging lightly on his sleeve to gain his attention. She couldn't help but smile when he forced himself to look back at her, struggling to meet her eyes.

"Why not?" Corrin asked innocently, the pull of her lips into a smile shattering her veil of ignorance.

"Gods, Corrin…!" Takumi grumbled and rolled onto his side to face her. Corrin's heart jolted, wondering if she'd pushed him too far, if her teasing had annoyed him, when he hugged her. He pulled her head to his chest, nestling right up against her, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. It was the second time he'd embraced her so suddenly after a bout of teasing, yet she hadn't expected it. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, the thumping of Takumi's against her ear. She had no retort this time. No laughter. Corrin smouldered in his arms, her cheeks, her face, burning as hotly as his.

This was different. Somehow, having Takumi embrace her like this, his arms slipping down to the small of her back, his sigh dusting her ear, was dizzying. His hands traced the curve of her back, slipping lower to rest above her hips. She could feel the press of his fingers so clearly as if he were touching her skin, not the thin fabric of her yukata. In pulling her towards him, their legs had entwined. She felt the length of his thigh against hers. She pulsed with heat all through her body. Her tongue felt too large in her mouth, she had no air to speak, no words to form.

Corrin tightened her grip on his sleeve, too flustered to hug him back.

"…this is bad for my heart," came Takumi's grumble into her hair. A laugh stole from Corrin's lungs, his embarrassment clearing the fog from her mind. "What?"

"Nothing," Corrin said, shaking her head. She nuzzled closer with a sigh. "It's just… this is real."

Takumi softened against her. "It's real."

A moment of silence followed, both relaxing as the seconds ticked by and they got used to being in each other's arms. Their embrace turned from embarrassing, from flustering, to calming. Corrin felt safe. Secure. Breathing came easy when she could feel every rise and fall of Takumi's chest. The steady beating of his heart a constant reminder that he was there. He was beside her.

"…Corrin?" Takumi asked, his voice faintly unsure. His fingers traced up her hip, to her waist, and down again. He drew small circles across her hip.

"Yes?" Her voice came out as a sleepy sigh, finding it harder and harder to force her eyes open.

"I know we got off to a rough start, with everything I said and did… Even now I'm far from suitable for you…" he trailed off with a sigh, a short huff. "But… I love you more than anything."

His words brought a smile to her face, full of warmth and love that she couldn't contain. "I love you," she said.

Corrin had never dreamed of being able to say those words so easily.

* * *

A buzz of noise drew Takumi from his dreams. His mind still fuzzy, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, longing to remain in this warmth. He relished the lingering remnants of his dream, still feeling as if Corrin were in his arms, a pleasant weight on his chest. He could almost remember her scent, almost hear her breathing. He pulled the blankets in his arms closer, only to find them solid. Solid and warm. And breathing. His eyes snapped open in an instant, finding Corrin's face inches below his. She sighed and nestled closer, lost in a deep sleep.

Oh.

It hadn't been a dream.

Takumi found himself staring in disbelief. His arms settled around her back, slowly tracing up her spine, over her shoulders. She was real. Every part of this was real. Corrin was asleep in his arms. It was so unbelievable, Takumi couldn't help but brush his fingers across her cheek. It was soft. And pliant, depressing when he poked a finger into her cheek, light enough so as to not disturb her slumber. In the night Corrin had rolled over so that she now lay half sprawled across his chest. Her hair was mussed across her forehead, strands of it kicking wildly towards the ceiling. She was undeniable cute. And he had her all to himself.

Takumi hugged her. He ignored the commotion in the hall in order to let this moment last even little longer. It didn't matter that his face was aflame. That the arm she'd pinned beneath her was numb, his fingers tingling. He just wanted this to last.

The murmur outside the door grew in volume, voices rising and falling in a blur of noise. Takumi grumbled, wishing they would leave. He wanted just a few more minutes. Or more. He would spend all day like this if he could.

Takumi caught a string of unrecognisable words from the hall, Corrin's name in the midst, just as the door swung open.

He was wide awake now, arms frozen around Corrin's back, staring in panic as Jakob and Ryoma took in the scene before them. Jakob gaped, unable to wear his professional smile, at his master lying half on top of Takumi.

"Is she in here?" To make matters worse, Xander stepped into the room and froze as well.

Takumi struggled to sit up with Corrin sprawled across his chest; she ended up sliding down to rest on his lap. "This– this isn't–!" Takumi's protests staggered to a halt as Corrin nestled closer with a heavy sigh. A wave of heat rose up his neck, burning across his face. There was no way he could explain this without incurring the wrath of at least one of the men staring at him.

Mainly Jakob.

It didn't help that Corrin wasn't awake to help him plead his case, essentially damning him as she sighed his name dreamily, loud enough for all to hear in the volatile silence. "Takumi…"

Ryoma's eyebrows rose. "Well…"

"Corrin…!" Takumi urged, giving her shoulder a nudge. He sent a panicked glance at Ryoma, Xander and Jakob, as if they would be watching anything but him. Corrin mumbled something unintelligible, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"What's going on here?" A deep furrow wedged between Xander's brow. Corrin jumped, peeling herself off Takumi, fumbling with only one hand to right herself with.

"X-Xander!" Corrin hurriedly smoothed her dishevelled hair, a burning flush creeping across her cheeks. She ducked her head from their stares to find that her Yukata had slipped open in the night, bearing a sliver of pale skin between her breasts. She snatched the fabric closed. "What… What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that. You weren't in your room." The deep timbre of Xander's voice was as heavy as a glare. A question filled the silence that followed.

Ryoma gave her a confused, but comforting, smile. "No one knew where you were. You had Sakura and Princess Elise worried."

"Which is exactly why we were looking for you." Jakob's serene smile in place, he stepped forward and extended a hand to Corrin.

"Right." Corrin nodded stiffly, a false smile in place to hide her panic. "Of course. Sorry." She glanced at Takumi, meeting his eyes for a second before he snatched his gaze away. She accepted Jakob's hand and he pulled her to her feet swiftly. Takumi stood, folding his arms as tightly as a wound bow. Tension rippled through his body, glaring at nothing, at no one, in particular. A tinge of red still remained on his cheeks.

Corrin cleared her throat. "I… I asked Takumi to stay with me. I didn't want to be alone." Her words felt like a jumbled mess slipping off her tongue. "We– We must've fallen asleep." She couldn't admit it. Not right now, not with Ryoma, Xander and Jakob staring at her like that. Incredulously, as if they were looking for any reason to doubt her. She shifted awkwardly on her feet. Looked between them, forcing herself to meet their eyes. Forced a tense smile.

"Lady Sakura and Lady Elise wanted to see you before we leave." Jakob motioned to the door, still smiling. "We should get going."

Corrin made for the door. She felt bad leaving Takumi to the suspicious eyes of her brothers but wanted nothing more than to flee the stiff atmosphere. She gave him one final, parting glance, only relaxing when he nodded in return.

With Corrin gone, Takumi felt the full weight of Ryoma and Xander's confused, intrigued, slightly amused stares. The corner of Ryoma's mouth twitched upwards, a twinkle of knowing mirth in his eyes. Takumi glared at the floor between their feet. Daring them to say anything. Trying to steal the heat off his cheeks.

"Takumi, you're aware that we can't allow Corrin to be alone with anyone." The amusement fell from Ryoma's face. "She's still in danger until we know exactly who made the attempt on her life."

Takumi's arms dropped to his sides, the tension draining from his body as his blood ran cold. "I know." He had no excuse. Nothing to say. He'd been so caught up in the moment with Corrin, so distracted, so enamoured with her, that he'd forgotten her life was still at risk. Someone in their army was a traitor.

Xander nodded. "She's still yet to accept it, but try to keep an eye on her." He smiled faintly. "But I see you're doing that already."

That was not a conversation Takumi wanted to get into.

* * *

Corrin brushed her fingers over the front of her obi, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Oboro stepped back after applying her finishing touches to Corrin's temporary armour and grinned.

"It's perfect!" Oboro beamed.

Sakura nodded in agreement, her hands pressed together in delight. "Oh, it suits you so well!"

Corrin's smile was stiff. The lightweight kimono mirrored Oboro's in design but the main body was white, a strip of blue running the hem. It was easy to move it, the black leggings similar to those of Corrin's previous armour, but it felt so foreign. The leather boots came up to her knees, she kept fiddling with the ties on the leather gauntlets. Was that what they were called? She didn't even know the name of everything she was wearing. At least there was a solid breastplate, the obi tied tightly around it.

She'd needed Oboro and Sakura's help just to wear it, but at this point she still couldn't dress herself properly, especially not in armour. Not with one hand.

"Thank you, Oboro." It was a relief not to don her ruined armour. The gash in the steel was unsightly and nauseating. To think of what the wyvernslayer could've done to her if it hadn't first met the steel of her armour… She shook off that thought. Buried it deep. She had to get used to this new armour, to balancing and fighting with one arm. She could no longer rely on phasing her left hand into a dragon's claw in a pinch. In fact, a complete transformation would be no help to her at all with her crippled left arm.

Someone knocked lightly on the door, Corrin's heart thundering a self-conscious staccato in her chest.

"Come in," Corrin said, smoothing the front of her Kimono. Her eyes darted to the cracked mirror propped up on the table, giving her reflection a final, anxious glance.

The door clicked open, Ryoma peering inside. He caught Corrin's eyes and smiled. "I was hoping to find you here. There was something I wanted to discuss before we left." He stepped into the room, giving a nod to Sakura and Oboro as they excused themselves. His gaze softened. "That looks great on you. You wear it like a true Hoshidan. Very natural."

Corrin breathed an awkward laugh. Her fingers drew anxiously to her obi again, tugging it, brushing it, making sure it was tight enough. "You think? I feel like a real fish-out-of-water here. I've never worn anything like it before."

"I do." Ryoma's smile was comforting.

"Thanks." Corrin let her hands fall to her sides. Her heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. "There was something to wanted to discuss?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes. I wanted to know if there had been any previous attempts on your life, when you were allied with Nohr. Had anything like that happened before?"

Corrin glanced away, her fingers gripped the skirt of her kimono. "No. Never." She shook her head, thinking back. "Nothing like that… that _figure_ …" Her mind wandered to the figure in the dark, the flashes of agonising heat as the balls of fire shot past. Scarlet blocking her view, the scream that tore from her throat. Corrin blinked and the memory was gone. "Why do you ask?"

The smile had all but faded from Ryoma's face. "If that's true… then I'm beginning to think that our traitor is someone that wasn't your ally previously. Would you mind telling me who fought alongside you before?"

"Yes, of course." Corrin pressed her lips together as she thought back. "My siblings and their retainers. Azura, Silas, Keaton, Nyx, Shura and Gunter... Flora, Felicia and Jakob. There were two others who aren't here; Charlotte and Benny. Oh, and Kaze."

Ryoma raised a curious eyebrow. "Kaze?"

"Yes. He ended up joining us later on."

"Interesting. Most of your allies were from Nohr, then." He nodded slowly, his gaze drifting as his expression fell. "Which means that our traitor is most likely from Hoshido."

Corrin's heart leapt into her throat. "What? Why?" Her thoughts ran in an uncontrollable whirl, turning and turning and turning into an incomprehensible mess. "But I sided _with_ Hoshido. Why would they turn against us?" She mentally ticked over each of her Hoshidan allies, their faces, their smiles, vivid in her mind. Each beat of her heart was painful, confusing. Too loud. She saw their faces again and again. Wondered if their smiles were genuine, if something was hidden behind their eyes.

Ryoma sighed. "That's what I'm unable to work out. Perhaps they overheard you talking and found out about your past? Or their allegiance may have always been to Anankos. It's impossible for us to know, which means you need to be on your guard."

She knew that was where this conversation was going to lead. 'Be on your guard' was a subtle way for Ryoma to tell her that she needed to be wary of her allies. Not to trust them _too much._ It didn't feel right to withhold trust from her allies when they'd fought beside her for so long. Especially when she had secrets of her own.

Corrin wasn't in the mood to argue. "Okay," she said, only promising to be on her guard. That was easy enough; all she had to do was stick with the bulk of her army, with her closest allies and family. She didn't want to think about their supposed traitor. An enemy hidden amongst their friends like a serpent poised to strike an unsuspecting victim.

With that conversation done and dusted, Corrin and Ryoma stepped out of the inn, into the brisk morning air. Their preparations for leaving were almost complete. The inn had been stripped of anything and everything that was of use, everyone packed and ready to head out. It was a shame to leave, the hot springs an obvious delight to all, but they had to move on. Corrin would miss having a roof over her head, a mattress beneath her. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the open.

"Oh, Corrin dear!" Camilla cooed, sauntering over with her arms raised to take Corrin in a tight hug. "You look absolutely delightful!"

Corrin appreciated the embrace, sinking into Camilla's arms for a brief moment. "Thank you."

"I agree," Hinoka said, nodding. "Oboro's a real genius when it comes to tailoring!"

Their praise was a little embarrassing, Corrin ducking her head with a short laugh, her eyes already searching their allies, seeking Takumi out as they always did. She wasn't ready to find him looking straight at her, his eyes wide. Heat rose up Corrin's cheeks. Catching her eyes, Takumi looked away hurriedly, keeping his gaze elsewhere until she approached.

He'd missed something Ryoma had said, his attention scattered, and barked an embarrassed, "what?" when pressed, earning him a laugh from Ryoma. His face burned as brightly, as hotly, as Corrin's. It was a struggle to look at her. To face her after she'd spent the night in his arms. After they'd kissed. Finally, actually, _kissed_.

Absently, his fingers touched his lips, finding himself remembering the warmth of hers, how soft and pliant they felt beneath his. Takumi's eyes drifted to her, their eyes meeting, and a jolt of white hot lightning shot through his body. Right to his fingertips, to his toes, all his blood was aflame. They both stole their eyes from each other. Unable to hold a single gaze lest they combust.

"Well," Ryoma said, motioning to Corrin, "doesn't she look nice in Hoshidan armour?" An amused glint in his eyes, Ryoma raised an eyebrow towards Takumi. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Takumi's mouth went dry. He smouldered inside just from meeting her gaze and was now unable to look away. It was like she'd walked out of his dreams. Her cheeks flushed, lips pressed together nervously, she met his eyes with an expectant, curious gaze. She was waiting for his reply. His appraisal. And Gods, he wanted to say that she looked beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. Breathtaking, there was no air in his lungs. No words on his tongue.

"You… You look fine." Takumi waved a hand flippantly in the air, attempting to control the thundering of his heart. Ryoma sighed. Corrin's face fell, she glanced down at her armour, fiddling with the skirt. Her crestfallen expression dug a blade into Takumi's heart. A protest had risen up his throat when Corrin brushed him off.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something," Corrin said, forcing a smile towards Ryoma. She waved Leo and Xander over, leaving Takumi unable to give his feelings a voice. Not with an audience.

"What is it, Corrin?" Leo asked. He cast a curious glance between them, Xander joining him.

"Look at this." Corrin drew her Yato from its sheath. The sight of it alone was enough to draw gasps. The blade thrummed with magic, waves of blue light peeling off it like soft wisps of fire.

"Is that the Yato?" Leo drew closer to study the blade. His eyes widened in awe with clinical curiosity. The air buzzed with magic. "It's transformed."

"When did this happen?" Xander asked. He may not have had a talent for magic, unable to feel or taste the power rippling from the blade, but his experience told him this was not a simple outward transformation. Something deep within the sword had shifted.

Corrin looked to Xander lest her eyes wander to Takumi's once again. "Last night. I think it transformed due to the Fujin Yumi. I… I was with Takumi at the time." It was a struggle not to think of what had happened in the moments before she'd realised the Yato had changed.

Leo hummed, intrigued. "What do you think was the catalyst? What caused it to change now, and not before? Did you do something different?"

"Not really." Corrin's smile was stiff. She shifted on her feet, holding a tight breath in her lungs and cursing the flush crawling up her cheeks. Corrin desperately wanted to glance at Takumi, to see what expression he held, whether he was looking right at her like before. Was the memory of last night still in his eyes?

She forced herself to continue. "I think it has something to do with the bonds between the wielders. The trust between them."

"That's reassuring," Ryoma said. "That means we haven't missed anything."

Xander agreed. "It won't be long until the Yato has fully transformed then. We have nothing to worry about."

The smile Corrin forced didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't as simple as they thought, Ryoma and Xander unaware of the wounds they'd left on Corrin's heart. Her trust remained fractured. The guilt sinking her heart deeper into her chest was her own, her inability to forgive and forget, to put the past behind her and move on.

Was an apology too much to ask for? An acknowledgement of the hurt they'd caused, the lies they'd told? It felt like she was the only one clinging to the past, the only one left with scars.

She didn't want to accept that it was her fault – hers alone – that the Yato had yet to fully transform. That her grudge could lead to their failure.

Corrin stepped away, attempting to collect herself before they began the long journey that lay ahead, not expecting Takumi to draw up beside her. She turned at movement in the corner of her eyes, finding Takumi close, so close all of a sudden, her heart skipped and faltered in her chest. He was all she could see. He leant down, lips tantalisingly close to her ear. His breath was hot in the cool morning air, a gentle caress on her skin.

" _You're beautiful."_

It was a quiet whisper in her ear, leaving her frozen and smouldering in the warmth of those two simple words. He was gone in an instant but the impact of his voice lingered. Her ear tingled, heart fluttering. She was breathless as if he'd stolen all the air in her lungs. Breathless and giddy.

Corrin felt so light. As if her heart, her body, had grown wings. Each step she took felt easier than before. It was strangely nauseating, strangely captivating, her gaze followed Takumi as they began their journey and left the inn behind. With Jakob and Kaze at her sides, Corrin let her mind wander.

Everything had been so confusing, so surprising, last night that Corrin hadn't put any thought into what it meant. Takumi loved her. She loved him. But where did that leave them? What were they now? They hadn't discussed anything about that, what they were, who'd they tell. If they'd tell anyone. And it was a big _if._

Corrin couldn't forget that they were in the middle of a war. A dangerous campaign to defeat Anankos, to save the rest of the world from his destruction. It was neither the time nor the place to announce their relationship. For love. For _distractions_.

And Corrin was distracted. She couldn't keep her eyes off Takumi, off the sway of his hair as he walked, his conversations with his retainers. Every beat of laughter, the hum of his voice, made her heart jump and flutter. Her eyes fell to his hands, snug in his leather gauntlets, and her fingers clenched in return, aching to hold his hand again.

Gods. It was so obvious where her heart was and she didn't need to give her allies another reason to doubt her, to find her weak. It was bad enough that she couldn't move her left arm, that her grievous injuries were still healing beneath the skin.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were walking through the ruins where Anthony had betrayed her. Where she'd almost lost her life, almost given up completely. It looked so strikingly different in the day, in the gentle rays of sunlight. It was deceptively peaceful. Deceptively beautiful, overgrown with weeds and wildflowers that swayed in the breeze, growing through the cracks of the faded mosaic tiles. It was unrecognisable from the chaos of that night until she followed the nervous glances of her allies, a panicked murmur growing in the distance.

It took one glance for Corrin to see what they were talking about. Her blood ran cold.

Jakob stepped in front of her. "Milady, perhaps it's not the best idea for you to–"

She stepped around him, pushed him lightly from her path. The blood was unmistakeable against the grass even as it had dried a dark brown, no longer a bright crimson. A splatter of blood speckled the ruins, sprayed far enough away by the force and mechanism of injury. The wyvernslayer had sprayed it far and wide. Droplets radiated from a dried pool of blood wider than her body. It was crusted against the ground, the dirt, the grass, soaked into the soil. Bile rose up Corrin's throat.

There was so much blood. Too much. It couldn't have all been from her… could it?

A trail of blood ran from the main pool and headed towards the inn. There was no question about it. The blood was hers.

Corrin felt cold. Her throat clamped tight like a vice. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood even as her vision blurred into a mess of dark, dark brown and green. She could still see it.

Leo came up beside her, a gentle hand on her arm. "Corrin, is this where…?" He trailed off at the empty look in her eyes. She was remembering that night. Living it again. Realising just how close she'd come to death. Leo led her away, coaxing her to move with a hand at the small of her back. It was only when she was away from that scene that she could breathe without the taste of blood in her mouth.

She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Her vision remained unfocused, seeing nothing but the ground before her. She still felt cold. Cold and empty as if all her blood was still on the ground.

Her allies were watching her. Waiting for a reaction, a scream, a cry, tears falling down her face. She gave them nothing. Swallowed it all down and forced herself to look up, accidentally meeting Takumi's eyes. She almost sobbed at the concern, the pain, in his eyes. He could see it all in her face. Everything she tried to hide.

Corrin moved without a word, leaving the ruins behind.


	45. One Step Forward

**One Step Forward**

 **Also known as: Limits**

* * *

Corrin shivered in the cool air and wished she could wrap her arms around herself. Her gaze drifted skyward as they walked through the forest, to the fragments of blue lost behind heavy clouds, to the thin beams of sunlight streaming through the thick canopy of trees. Every now and again, what she thought was a patch of blue sky would ripple, the placid surface of a lake suspended high above broken, a reminder that this world was not her own. The trees looked the same, thick and lush. The gentle mist curling around her legs familiar and cold. The fractured islands hanging above, drifting along in the sky, were anything but.

Corrin turned her eyes away and pushed forward. She didn't look back, didn't give herself that option. Just as they'd left the inn and the blood-stained ruins behind, she would do the same. She fell into step beside Azura, exhaling a sigh.

Azura glanced at Corrin as they walked. "That was a heavy sigh," she noted, a touch of concern reaching her eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," Corrin answered automatically. A response that fell off her tongue before she'd actually thought about it, before realising that it was a lie. It'd become a habit, to force a smile, to pretend that everything was fine. That she was fine. Corrin sighed again, a tight huff this time. "Sorry. I'm… _better_. Trying to take it one moment at a time, that sort of thing."

"That's good to hear. You do seem… better. Happier, even." Azura's eyes softened as she spoke, the concern giving way to relief.

Corrin smiled in return. A gentle, honest smile. A sliver of warmth coloured her cheeks. "That's… true."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's nothing really," Corrin said quickly, then changed her mind. "Well, no, it is _something_." She blew out a puff of air at her embarrassment, at how she fumbled over her words. "It's complicated."

Except it wasn't, not really. The only thing complicated about it was what she was going to do about it now. About her and Takumi.

She really needed to pull him aside and actually discuss it with him before it turned her brain to mush.

Azura nodded despite the evasiveness of Corrin's answer. "Okay. But I'd like to hear about it someday."

"I'll tell you about it soon." Corrin found herself smiling. She was glad Azura was here with her, that they could speak so easily with each other. They had an understanding that didn't need to be voiced. A shared history. Shared blood.

It was hard to believe that the family Corrin had been searching for had been there all this time.

* * *

Corrin sent a glance down the path they'd come, to the faces of her allies following her and those walking ahead. All sorts of leaf litter, twigs and stones crunched beneath their heels as they made their way through the maze of trees, a seemingly endless labyrinth fenced in by vegetation. It felt like they'd been walking for hours. The cool morning air, once refreshing, had turned humid and thick.

"It feels like this forest goes on forever," Corrin said, holding back a sigh. "Just how big is it?" A heavy ache had descended into her legs, a weight sitting upon her shoulders. Even the beat of her heart felt lacklustre.

"Don't worry, Corrin." Azura's smile was reassuring, her eyes focused ahead. "Though it is long, we're on the right path."

Corrin studied Azura for a moment, the softness of her gaze, the melancholy in her smile. It was the look of one lost in memories long gone. "Have you been here before?"

Azura's smile faded. The light in her eyes glazed over as her mind drifted. The memories were faint and miniscule, nothing more that tiny bubbles rising to the surface, never large enough to be of any consequence.

"I'm not sure. It feels… familiar, somehow." Azura's eyes searched the trees, the path, the sky, as if their surroundings held the answer, the memories she sought. "I was young… holding my mother's hand…" Her voice faded. Gaze fell to her feet.

"What is it?"

Azura had slowed, almost come to a complete stop. Some of their allies passed by them as they continued, giving them short, curious glances.

"My mother… she was the one who led the forces that attacked the inn," Azura said, her voice a scarce whisper. "We had to… I had to defeat her."

Corrin's heart dropped into her stomach. She reached out, gently touching Azura's arm, and wished she could say something. Anything. But no words would be enough to address what Azura had done, what she'd had to go through. Understanding was all Corrin could give, and Azura gave a fleeting smile in return.

"Thank you." Azura continued walking as if unaffected, though her footsteps were heavier. "I had known it might eventually come to this. It was a consequence of the path we chose." The light soon returned to her eyes, her gaze far away. "She remembered me, in the end. I got to speak with her one last time…"

"Azura…"

"She's free. Finally free from Anankos' control. She sacrificed herself to tell me everything about Valla, about Anankos. I'm glad I could repay her after all this time."

All Corrin could do was nod. Her throat clamped down tight on any words she wished to say. An apology. For allowing it to happen, for bringing those forces to the inn. For not being there. For almost giving up. Anything at all.

Corrin lost her opportunity to say anything when she and Azura came up beside Ryoma and his retainers, the group having stopped urgently. Ryoma's expression was dark and serious, he nodded at Saizo's report before turning to Corrin.

"There's a group of Vallite soldiers heading this way," Ryoma said, addressing their allies. "Brace yourselves for battle. We cannot let ourselves get overrun!"

Corrin's heart skipped as her allies rippled into action around her. Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi, along with their respective retainers, joined ranks at the front beside her. Xander, Camilla, Elise and Leo did the same. Corrin scanned their faces, tried to steel her nervous heart, to calm her sharp breathing into something deeper, something slower. Her Yato felt heavy in her grip, the rasping of steel as she drew it too loud. The world seemed to spin. All her allies were doing were readying for battle and it was chaos in her eyes. So much movement, so much noise. Her eyes didn't know where to focus. What to look at, who to look at.

She vaguely noticed Jakob and Kaze flanking her. Silas was somewhere nearby, too. Where? She turned, finding him near Azura. He was looking at her. A strange expression came across his face as their eyes met but Corrin was already looking for Kaden, for Keaton, trying to place all her allies before the carnage began. Her gaze had wandered once again when the soldiers poured from the trees.

Corrin whirled at the battle cry, lost for a second at the rush of bodies charging them with a burst of steel and magic. She levelled her sword, readied her stance as a swordsman dove at her, Kaden crashing into him at chest-height, sinking his fangs into the warriors neck. The sight stole her breath, her attention, until an ear-splitting screech pierced the air.

Kinshi knights.

"Takumi!" Corrin cried, not even glancing heavenward, knowing the giant birds and their riders were high above. They had only seconds before they'd suffer a barrage of arrows raining down upon their heads.

"On it!" Takumi pivoted on his feet, as graceful and nibble as a dancer, Fujin Yumi trained at the sky. Sakura mirrored his movements, a yumi strung tight in her hands. Setsuna and Mozu followed suit, Niles as well.

The earth shook as bodies plummeted to the ground, a flurry of feathers and ash as the knights dissolved into nothing. With the Kinshi Knights taken care of and the pegasi circling them overhead under control, Corrin joined the battle in earnest. She leapt forward, swinging her Yato in an arch at a sorcerer, and they burst into a cloud of ash after a knife sunk into their neck and chest. Corrin staggered, her momentum carrying her a step further, and brushed it off. She turned to the next adversary, only to have a similar thing happen there. A warrior cut down by a javelin. An Oni Chieftain slain with a carefully aimed bolt of lightning. A hand-axe reaching the ninja before she could.

Frustration burned up her throat at the realisation of what was happening. Despite the frenzy of battle all around her, the space around Corrin may as well have been silent. No soldiers reach her. No magic, no arrows, no steel. She was an island of calm in a storm that whirled and whirled around her. She was protected amidst a battle that risked her allies' lives.

Corrin bolted into the fray without a thought. She lunged with her sword, scrambling, darting ahead into the fight around her allies. It was a sickening relief when her sword met steel, cut into flesh and bone and shattered a warrior into dust. The jolt of adrenaline was familiar, a surge of energy spilling through her body, through her veins. She chased the high of battle, finding one enemy after the next, until her luck caught up with her. An axe swung at her left. Corrin weaved her body out of the way but her left arm failed to move, she couldn't pull it back, couldn't tug it from the path of the axe. A blazing arrow struck the warrior in the chest with a burst of blue light. The warrior froze, axe mid-swing, and crumbled into nothing.

Corrin's lungs burned. Her throat burned. She staggered backwards a step, tripping on her feet, her ankles clacking together awkwardly as she tried to stumble away. She tasted bile on her tongue, blood in the air, magic crackling against her skin. It was an onslaught against her senses. Wave after wave of sounds, of steel meeting steel, a clap of thunder, a roar of pain. Orders barked over the chaos became incomprehensible in her ears.

Someone tugged on her arm and then they were running. Running and fighting, driving a path through their enemies, through the trees. Corrin's vision blurred as the world rushed past. Her stomach churned, nausea building and building with every ragged breath. Voices she recognised blurred with those she didn't and all she could do was follow, fumbling one foot in front of the other.

The battle continued as they ran but it didn't matter to Corrin even as she still had her Yato in her grip. They stopped, coming to a halt and fought, only to continue again. It was a battle, a reality, disjointed from Corrin's own. It was only when they finally, completely stopped, that everything caught up with her. A hammer of nausea slammed into her from behind, like her stomach had punched up into her throat. She wobbled, faltering on her feet, breaking into a hasty stride when her gut lurched. Behind a tree. Out of sight where no one could hear her, Corrin fumbled away, fighting the powerful lurching and clenching of her gut until she couldn't and promptly vomited over her boots.

Corrin coughed and spluttered at the acrid taste on her tongue, unable to take even a single breath before the next wave of nausea hit and she vomited again. She fell against a tree, the rough bark digging into her shoulder, spitting and retching. She stayed doubled over, taking sharp breaths, waiting for her stomach to spasm again. She clenched her eyes tight so she didn't have to take in the sight of her breakfast all over her boots and the ground. Another surge of nausea and Corrin retched up nothing but spit as her stomach convulsed painfully.

Fingers wove into her hair, pulling the strands away from her face as Corrin retched and coughed. She couldn't even acknowledge the people behind her, someone else rubbing circles on her back. The convulsions had her in tears, her stomach and throat aching as if bruised and burned. As if she'd swallowed liquid fire. A hot pain had settled across her brow.

A flask of water was presented to her and Corrin snatched it greedily, filling her mouth before spitting out the revolting taste. She washed her mouth out again and again. Her hand trembled around the bottle as she fought back tears, as she cleaned out her mouth, washed her cheeks and hands, not wanting to face the two behind her. The vomiting had subsided but the nausea and ache in her stomach remained.

With the flask emptied, Corrin dried her tears with the back of her hand and turned to face Jakob and Kaze. She couldn't bring herself to smile, to say anything. She had no energy.

Jakob took the flask back. "Are you feeling better, Lady Corrin?" With a hand at her back, he directed her away from the mess to where she could breathe without the stench of vomit, though it still lingered on her boots.

Corrin hung her head, staring at her splattered boots. "Only one day and I make a mess of them…" she mumbled.

"You pushed yourself too hard," Kaze said. "While I admire your tenacity, you're still recovering. You must take it easy."

Corrin sighed, barely acknowledging what Kaze had said. "Sorry…"

"You need to listen to your body. The amount of healing you've had over the past few days has taken its toll on you."

Corrin didn't reply. She burned in frustration, in shame. She felt so _weak_.

Jakob offered her a kind, comforting smile. "Let's get you presentable before we re-join the others, shall we?" He led her over to a fallen tree and sat her down, removing her boots before she could even begin to protest. She couldn't have him cleaning up her vomit but didn't have the strength to move, to protest, to fight Jakob's stubbornness. She sat motionless as he cleaned the mess off her boots and Kaze brushed her hair, using another flask of water to remove the flecks of vomit clinging to her hair.

She felt repulsive. Disgusting. Covered with her own vomit, unable to clean it up herself, unable to do anything at all let alone protect herself in a battle. She'd wanted to prove that she could still fight, still lead them, and look how far that had gotten her. And it'd only been one day. One skirmish. If anything, the events of today had shown just how weak she was.

With Kaze and Jakob's help, Corrin cleaned up and reluctantly re-joined their allies. She found Ryoma and Xander quickly, making a beeline for them and ignoring the eyes of anyone else. She didn't have an excuse for her absence, wasn't in the mood to lie or force a smile.

Neither Ryoma nor Xander made a note of her absence. "Corrin, there's a village on the other side of the forest. We're going to send a team there to scout and gather any supplies available," Ryoma said, Xander nodding in agreement.

Corrin straightened, taking in this new information. "We _are_ running short on a few things. It sounds like a good idea." She nodded and put the previous incident behind her, scanning the bulk of their army. "Now we just need to figure out who to send…"

"We've already got that sorted," Ryoma said with a smile. "Saizo and Kagero have reported that there are wandering soldiers nearby so I'll be going, along with Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and our retainers. Kaden, Rinkah, Hayato, Reina, Orochi and Mozu will be joining us as well."

Corrin turned and blinked at him, stunned. "Oh." She took a moment, thought over it, and nodded. "All right. And I'll–"

"You'll stay here," Xander said. "There's enough going already that they have it covered."

Her heart clenched. She clamped her mouth shut, cutting off the protest rising up her throat as she tasted acidic bile on her tongue once more, a reminder of her limits, her failings. Corrin nodded and said nothing.

* * *

It was only when Ryoma and his group were preparing to leave that his choice of allies made sense. They were all Hoshidan. All of whom hadn't been on her side before. Her heart sunk into her stomach as she watched them gather up their weapons, any healing potions and staffs, and ready their armour. If Ryoma was right, the traitor was one of them. The one who had killed Scarlet. The one who wanted Corrin dead.

It didn't make sense. She couldn't imagine any of them betraying her, betraying everything they'd done together. She didn't want to imagine it but her mind ran and ran, forming reasons why they'd turn against her. Perhaps Kaden resented her for killing him and his clan in the past. Orochi and Reina would despise her for running away after Queen Mikoto's death and for fighting, and destroying, Hoshido. Saizo and Kagero had reasons to hate her, to want her dead, after what happened to Ryoma. The same could be said for Hinata and Oboro, and similar for Hinoka and Sakura's retainers. Any Hoshidan, really.

There were so many possible reasons, so many possible traitors. Corrin hated herself for even thinking it, for letting those thoughts form. They were like poison. All it took was a single drop, a single thought, and it spread. It consumed. It destroyed.

Corrin forced those thoughts from her mind and made herself see her allies off with a smile.

"We'll b-be back soon," Sakura said. She held her staff tight, bow and quiver strapped to her back. "Until then, you're on healer's orders t-to take it easy!" Her stubborn order, fumbled on her nerves, made Corrin smile in earnest.

"I will. You know Elise will make sure I stick to it."

"Yup!" Elise chimed, and gave Sakura a brief hug. After an initial moment of shock, Sakura hugged her back. After pulling away, Elise said, "You can count on me!"

"You're acting like we'll be gone for days," Hinoka said, shaking her head lightly. "We should be back before nightfall if all goes well."

Takumi huffed. "When does it ever?" He met Corrin's eyes; a beat passed before he glanced away, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. It had only been a few seconds of eye contact and yet Corrin felt warmer. It was hard not to think of the events of last night.

"You'll be fine," Leo said with a confident nod. "As mundane as it seems, this is an important mission. An army marches on its stomach and, in our case, its supplies. We need all we can get."

"You don't have to worry about Corrin. She's in safe hands." Camilla wrapped an arm around Corrin's shoulder in emphasis, pressing her cheek to the top of Corrin's head. "I'll make sure of it."

Corrin breathed a faint laugh at Camilla's open affection, completely missing the way Takumi watched with a forlorn scowl, folding his arms at the sight before turning his gaze away completely.

"It's not wise to have our army separated for too long. Be prompt," Xander said, to which Ryoma nodded. A moment of silent understanding passed between them, Corrin unable to make sense of it. She couldn't help but feel like the role of their army's leader had been ripped out from beneath her feet. She glanced away from them to see Takumi fiddling with something in his hand. A flicker of green, the shiny surface slightly opaque, Corrin's heart squeezed at the sight of her old Dragonstone.

He'd kept it. Takumi had kept her old Dragonstone even though it was fractured and broken and she'd given it to him what felt like an age ago. Her heart felt strangely light at that realisation. She sought out Takumi's eyes to find him looking right at her. They both flustered and tore their eyes away. It was such a simple thing, meeting eyes, yet it had never felt this hard before. Corrin pushed that thought, and the heat crawling up her cheeks, aside and said a final farewell to her Hoshidan allies.

It was hard to see them go, to have their army segmented after finally bringing them together again, but Corrin couldn't let that bog her down. She had other issues to worry about.

"Xander, a word?" Corrin hurried over to him and pulled him aside. She coaxed her breathing to slow, to steady her anxious heart, and steeled herself for the conversation ahead.

Xander nodded, the curious look in his eyes fading at the weight of Corrin's gaze. His expression turned serious. "What is it?"

"On whose order was it that I should be protected?"

Xander blinked, stunned. "I'm not sure what–"

"Don't lie to me, Xander." Corrin's glare hardened, her tone as sharp as a blade and as cold as steel. "I'm not a complete fool. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice how everyone protected me in that fight? You might as well have taken the Yato from me if you think I'm that useless."

Xander breathed a heavy sigh. "You're mistaken. No one was under orders to protect you, we simply asked that everyone keep you in sight during a battle. You're still recovering."

"'We?'"

"Prince Ryoma and I."

Again. It was the two of them again. Conspiring against her, making decisions without her.

Corrin tore her gaze away, directed her glare at the ground a few feet away. "You may as well have told everyone I'm a liability. I can still fight."

"What can you possibly achieve with one arm?"

Corrin sucked in a sharp hiss of air, snapping her eyes back to Xander with vehement heat. A rush of anger surged through her veins as she met his calm, collected eyes, as he was completely unfazed by his insult.

"You need to be realistic. As our leader you can't afford to let your judgement be clouded by pride. As it is right now, you are a liability. You need to recognise your own limits."

Corrin stared. Unable to believe, to comprehend, what she was hearing. The shame, frustration and anger fought with each other on her tongue and blurred together to become an incoherent jumble of disbelief.

She wanted to deny it, to snap back at him, to question him, all at once. To prove him wrong somehow.

"I am not." It was all she could say, the only words that would form through the haze of emotions choking her.

"Then prove it."

There was a rasp of steel and Corrin found herself at the point of Xander's Siegfried. She stared down the blade, felt the pulses of dark magic rippling off the blade. Corrin's blood turned to fire, jaw clenching tight, so tightly it hurt, and she ripped her Yato free.

"Fine." The hum of ancient magic from her blade sang with the powerful rage of her Dragonblood in her veins. An amalgamation that spurred her onward, that solidified her desire to fight. She pressed the side of her Yato against Xander's Siegfried. His sword pressed against hers in return, a solid resistance as they stared each other down. Waited for whoever would make the first move.

Corrin wanted to make Xander regret letting her have the first move. As if she were still the naïve, sheltered princess sparring with him in Nohr. She wanted to make him realise what she'd been through. What she'd endured. The strength, the steel in her bones had been forged from the greatest tragedies, from the burning flames of her regret. It was in her blood.

Corrin lunged and struck fast. Weaving around Xander and aiming straight for his left, Corrin avoided the steel of his blade in a desire to end this quickly. Their swords clashed with a spark. A powerful thrust knocked Corrin backwards, a wide swing of Xander's blade coming within inches of Corrin's chestplate as she darted away. Without even a breath of pause Xander advanced upon her.

Corrin stood her ground. Lowered her stance, widened her feet, clenched her Yato tighter. She wasn't going to let Xander drive her back. She wasn't going to flinch in fear. She wouldn't let the burn of her muscles, her lungs, her throat, take control of her. She met each of Xander's strikes, parried, and launched her own assault.

Xander might have been stronger than when they'd fought at the Bottomless Canyon but so was she. There was no fear holding her back. No worry for her allies. No battle raging around them. Her focus was entirely, completely, on defeating Xander. On proving her worth.

The sharp clanging of steel filled the air, almost drowning Elise's gasp as she, Camilla and Leo followed the sound of their battle and stumbled upon it. Everything else faded beneath the roar of Corrin's dragon blood in her veins. She felt nothing but the pulse of blood in her ears, the weight of her sword, the impact of their blades. The desire to win.

But Corrin's body didn't obey her. Her legs stumbled. Knees buckled. Her left arm hung aimlessly at her side and got in her way. She was thrown off balance too easily, too soon, and the world spun around her as she landed on her back. The canopy of trees above disappeared behind the dark blade levelled in front of her eyes.

"Corrin!" Elise cried, rushing over from the sidelines. She threw herself onto Xander, wrapping her arms around his sword arm and tugging him away. "Stop it! Why are you fighting?!"

The sword was gone. Corrin's vision blurred, she smouldered in frustration as hot tears filled her eyes. Hot, painful tears that burned as hotly as the throbbing pain in her brow. She blinked furiously to force the tears back and a hand appeared before her. Xander offered her a hand, his expression gentle. Unfazed, once again, by their battle.

Corrin turned onto her side, away from Xander, and sat up off the dirt. Xander's sigh lit the short fuse of her temper and she gritted her teeth and stood.

"You are weak," Xander said, his voice calm. "You need to understand that and learn from it. You're not immortal. You're not infallible. But you are what's needed if our quest is to succeed. Which is why you need to be protected. It's for your own good."

"You don't get to decide that." With a voice as quiet as a whisper, as cold as ice, Corrin stared at Xander in defiance. "You don't get to decide what keeps me safe, just like you don't get to decide who I trust."

"In order to keep you safe–"

"No." She stood taller. Defiant. Stubborn. "It is not your decision. I am the leader of this army. If you're worried about my safety then that is on you. If you want to distrust my allies then go ahead!" Corrin threw her arm out, motioning as she spoke, as Xander listened, speechless. "But you can't decide my fate for me. Not anymore."

Xander said nothing. His expression remained impassive, giving not even a flicker of emotion away. Corrin turned away from him.

"Corrin." Xander came beside her. "I understand your reluctance to withdraw your trust from your allies but–"

"Not this again," Corrin huffed. Her right hand fisted at her side. "Why can't you just admit that you're wrong? You're wrong about my allies. About the traitor. About me. And you were wrong when you lied to me every single day about who I was."

Silence descended over them as Xander took a moment to pause, to study the hurt, the pain, in the depth of Corrin's eyes. More than a decade of lies had taken its toll, the wound they'd caused not yet to scar. It was still raw. Still painful, still bleeding.

"I am sorry," Xander said, softening his tone. "I never thought it would hurt you like this."

"You didn't think, for one moment, that I would ever find out?" Corrin's voice wavered. A lump stuck in her throat, it made it hard to speak. To breathe. Tears washed over her eyes. "That I would live my entire life living a lie?"

"… I suppose I did."

It was Xander's honestly, that quiet reflection, that made the tears fall. The acknowledgment, however faint, of what he'd done. Finally.

"I keep forgetting that you're an adult now. No longer a 'little princess.' You've shouldered the weight of decisions far greater than I'd imagined and come so far. It's not up to me to decide your fate, you are right." Xander lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I suppose, even now, I find it difficult not to try and shelter you."

Corrin swallowed the tight lump in her throat, forced down the sobs that threatened to form, and nodded. "Thank you," she managed to croak.

It felt as if all the strength in Corrin's body had drained out through her feet. She nodded to Xander as he left, not having the strength to meet his eyes or even look at him. She took a moment to draw a few deep breaths and turned to face Elise, Leo and Camilla.

Corrin only managed to get a glance of her Nohrian siblings before she was pulled into Camilla's chest, embraced in a smothering hug. Corrin sank into her big sister's arms.

"Come here, darling Corrin," Camilla cooed, despite already having Corrin in her arms. "It's all right. I was a split second from tearing into Xander myself, you know." Camilla stroked the back of Corrin's head gently, brushing down the soft locks of her hair. It felt warm, and familiar, being in Camilla's arms. A reminder that not everything in the past was lost.

"You're meant to be taking it easy," Elise chided. She pouted, folding her arms, cheeks ballooning as she puffed them out. "Not fighting Xander!"

"Sorry…" Corrin let her eyes drift closed. The rush of emotions had drained whatever energy she'd had left in her completely dry.

"I must say, I was surprised to see you and Xander fighting like that," Leo said. His gaze lingered where Xander had stood. "I haven't seen him that worked up for a long time.

Corrin sighed and stepped out of Camilla's arms. "It's because of me." She motioned to her injured arm. "I get that he's trying to protect me but… he should have consulted me first. Ryoma too." She looked between her three siblings for a moment. "Can I ask you something? Did you guys always know that we weren't related?"

Camilla's smile was soft, her eyes gentle with sympathy, with understanding. "I was old enough to figure it out. Regardless of where you came from, you're my darling sister and nothing will change that."

Corrin nodded slowly and looked to Leo.

"I managed to work it out," he said, "and confronted Xander. He told me everything."

Elise pouted. "Well, I had no idea! No one told me anything."

Elise's reaction brought a smile to Corrin's face. A hole opened up in Corrin's chest when it faded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Corrin asked, looking to Camilla and Leo. There was no accusation in her tone, only a desire to know the truth.

"We were warned not to by Xander. He was worried Father would punish us, or you, if you found out," Camilla said. "We were family and that was it. No questions asked. I just accepted it and came to love you like a true sibling."

It still hurt, hearing the truth like this, but it was a wound Corrin could bear. A wound that now had the ability to heal. That was all she'd wanted. To heal. To be able to put the past behind her, to finally free herself from its shadow, its hold on her.

She wanted to heal.

* * *

 **More Angst. Of course. It's what I do~**

 **Anyway,**

 **See you next chapter!**


	46. Together

**Together**

 **Also known as: Clarity**

* * *

The derelict village erupted into a scene of chaos the moment they arrived. Takumi drew his Fujin Yumi instinctively, falling into the rush of battle to distract himself from the waves of thoughts that rose and swelled in his mind. Surrounded by Hoshidan allies, his family, he should have been at ease. Should have found it easy to fall in step beside them, to fight alongside them. It should have felt normal, familiar.

It felt foreign. His family fought beside him and yet his eyes kept searching the battle for Corrin, seeking her out, seeking her voice, her orders, his name cried over the roar of battle. It was Ryoma issuing orders, not her. She was safe. Out of sight but never out of mind.

Takumi swallowed down thoughts of her and pushed on. He focused on the battle, not the colours of Hoshidan armour, of Hoshido, around him. White and red and blue. No black armour in sight. No Nohrians in sight.

It should have been a relief. In the past, it would have. A past that now felt so long ago, so far from reality. A time when he was still uneasy amongst their Nohrian allies, a memory that felt so strange now that they had become a part of life, of every day.

Now, surrounded by Hoshidan allies, Takumi had to wonder if something had happened.

* * *

Takumi ducked around a curtain of spider webs hanging in the doorway and eased himself inside one of the many dilapidated houses. He drew a hand over his mouth at the thick taste of dust on his tongue, the scent of decay and rot heavy in the air. Tiny pin pricks of light streamed through holes in the ceiling, just enough to illuminate the room and reveal a mundane scene frozen in time. A rusted pot sat on the stove, plates and cutlery neatly set on the table. A single chair was upended. A layer of dust and grime coated every surface available.

Takumi surveyed the scene with a sigh as Oboro and Hinata came in after him. He doubted they'd find anything of use other than the weapons they'd pilfered from the soldiers they'd defeated and the arrows they'd plucked from the sides of buildings and the ground. The arrows required a bit of work before they'd be of any use in battle but it was better than nothing.

Oboro glanced around the room with a sour look of disgust. "I'll check the bedrooms," she said, turning abruptly on her heels and leaving down the hall. She'd already made quick work of any clothes and sheets she'd found in a previous house, repurposing them into bandages or other items of clothing. Given time, Oboro could probably turn the strips of salvageable cloth from rotten sheets into a whole new outfit. He'd seen the cogs turning behind her eyes, her mind running through the possibilities earlier. It brought a smile to Takumi's face.

"Ugh." Hinata grimaced at the unrecognisable gunk in the pot on the stove, having regrettably acted on his curiosity. "Think there's anything good here?"

Takumi huffed. "I doubt it." He began searching in earnest, opening cupboards and drawers, searching for anything they could commandeer. It was hard to ignore the sliver of guilt over what they were doing which was, essentially, stealing. Even if the owners of the property were long gone, and, most likely, never coming back.

The house they searched ended up like all the others. Anything perishable had either rotted or been eaten by scavenging animals. Any clothing or blankets in decent condition were kept, the rest made into bandages or cloth for later use. It wasn't much of a haul but it was better than nothing, especially with their supplies running thin as it was.

Stepping into the fresh air, Takumi drew a long, deep breath and sighed happily. It was a relief not to breathe the stale, musty air for another second longer. The warmth of the sun beating down on him was a welcome reprieve from the cool, damp air inside the houses.

Small, crimson red flowers drew Takumi's attention from the buildings, from his allies searching them, to the ground. All throughout the village these flowers grew. They popped up everywhere, dotting the ground in speckles of red, swaying with the lush grass and weeds in the breeze. Takumi knelt and inspected a single flower, turning it with his hand. The petals were as thin as paper yet surprisingly hardy, coloured a stunning, vibrant red. Crimson. The same colour as Corrin's eyes.

Takumi's heart ached as he wished she was here to see this. To see such beauty blooming amongst destruction and loss, for if even precious flowers can bloom after ruination on this scale then there was hope. Hope for them, for life. For the future.

Takumi cupped the flower gently for a moment longer before plucking it. If she couldn't be here to see this then he would bring it back to her. It was only a single flower, a single drop of crimson in a sea of red, but he wanted to show her any way he could. He stored the flower safely away in his pocket, making sure not to crush it, and headed over to Ryoma.

Ryoma's gaze was serious. Contemplative, his eyes looking off into the distance, to the castle of stone rising from the hills. Gyges, the capital of Valla. Takumi stiffened, clenching his hands at his sides, seeing for the first time their destination. It wasn't just some far off place in his mind. It was real, far off into the distance, a castle of stone. The sight of it sent a trickle of fear down his spine. The enormity of that castle, and what it meant, caught Takumi's breath in his throat. In that castle, in Gyges, was the cause of this war. The cause of his Mother's death. The root cause of everything they were fighting was right there, looming in the distance.

"Thanks to our efforts here we'll have enough supplies to reach Gyges," Ryoma said, snapping Takumi out of his thoughts. "It should only be a few more days, a week at the most, until we're there."

 _A week._

Takumi's heart leapt into his throat. He could hardly comprehend what he'd heard. A week. They'd be face-to-face with Anankos in _less than a week._ Everything they'd been fighting for was coming to a head, all these months of fighting and struggling had been leading to this and yet it felt like the end was coming all too quickly. Like they were skidding down a cliff, the ground rushing up faster and faster beneath their feet.

"We wouldn't need to regroup with Corrin and Prince Xander, either. We could head right there."

Ryoma's words hit Takumi like a bucket of cold water. Stealing his breath, leaving him wide eyed and speechless. He turned to find Ryoma still gazing across the land to Gyges. Still serious.

It wasn't a joke.

"What?" It was the only thing Takumi could say. His mind was a torrent of questions, of confusion. He stared, dumbstruck, at Ryoma. Unable to believe what he'd heard, that he'd heard it correctly. Surely he didn't actually suggest that…?

Ryoma looked over at Takumi, his expression unchanged, eyes sombre and stern. His tone didn't carry the weight of his words. "I'm serious. We could head straight to Gyges right now."

"Why?"

It didn't make sense. Takumi's brain was tumbling, tripping over itself searching for an answer, a reason behind Ryoma's suggestion.

Takumi shook his head. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not saying we face Anankos alone, only that we make the journey there by ourselves. We'd regroup at Gyges."

It still made no sense. Takumi's mind drew back to Corrin, waiting with the rest of their allies, to the flower in his pocket. His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of separating.

"Why?" Takumi asked again. "What good would that serve us now?"

"What if I told you the traitor – the one who killed Scarlet, who's trying to kill Corrin – is most likely from Hoshido?"

 _No._

"What? That's absurd!" Takumi huffed in indignation, as if the accusation was almost laughable. Anything to hide the fact that it made his blood run cold, an icy jolt of fear shooting through his veins. He tensed inexplicably. Right from his shoulders down to his toes, like a metal rod had inserted itself into his spine.

Ryoma was serious.

"I spoke with Corrin earlier," Ryoma continued. "She'd never been attacked like this before. Not by that figure, not when she allied with Nohr. This is different."

Takumi tried to digest what Ryoma was saying, what he was insinuating. It sank heavily in his stomach, nausea rising up his throat when his gaze drifted to their allies searching the houses. It was a sickly, nauseating thought that one of them had tried to kill Corrin, that Scarlet had died by their hand.

These were his people, his friends, his family. Those that he'd known for a long time – some he'd grown up with, other's he'd known all his life. The thought that the traitor was one of them had stolen all the air from his lungs.

His vision was blurring. Mind spinning. He heard Orochi laugh but she was just a blur of colour next to Reina. Kaden was a rush of orange, sniffing out resources in his kitsune form. Takumi's attention flittered from one person to the next, as quick, as frantic as his racing heart. Setsuna wandering aimlessly behind Hinoka and Azama. Sakura sorting through their supplies, working methodically through salves and poultices, folding up bandages and strips of cloth. Hana arguing with Subaki became an incomprehensible buzz in Takumi's ears.

Each and every ally stole Takumi's attention. A slow trickle of doubt entered his mind, an incessant drip, drip, dripping of unease following every single one of them.

"You can't honestly think that it was one of them," Takumi managed to protest through the tight lump in his throat.

 _One of us._

"I understand that it's hard to believe, but in all likelihood it's true."

"It's not hard to believe, it's insane!" Takumi's voice rose to a feverous pitch, he clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from shouting. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. "Why would one of them – any of them – want to hurt Corrin? It doesn't make any sense! She sided _with_ us. They have no reason to want her dead."

Ryoma folded his arms with a sigh. "Perhaps Anankos got to them first. You've seen how he can control people; how he can turn the dead into his puppets. Until we know for sure who the traitor is, Corrin will be in danger. It will be safer if we split up."

"We need to stay with her. Things are already rough as it is and it's only going to get worse if we split." He huffed tightly. "You know Corrin would never agree with this."

Aggrieved, Takumi stood his ground. He clenched his jaw, his fists, and refused to budge. Corrin had fought so hard, for so long, to bring Hoshido and Nohr together. Takumi couldn't just stand by and let all of that go to waste.

Ryoma studied Takumi for a moment, seeing the determination, the stubborn fire in his eyes, and nodded. "You're right. She wouldn't. But that still leaves her in danger. Whoever's after her life isn't going to stop until she's dead."

"Then we protect her! We stay with her, fight alongside her, not tear our army in two!"

Takumi's persistence, the passion in his voice, brought a smile to Ryoma's face. "I'd say we'd need to keep a close eye on her but judging from what I saw this morning, you're doing that already."

"What– Th-That was… That was Corrin's fault…" Takumi stammered a protest, fighting a losing battle against the furious heat burning across his cheeks. Ryoma's comment sent Takumi aflame. A rush of sizzling heat shot right to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Ryoma's smile widened with amusement. "It seems you two have worked things out again. I'm glad."

Takumi grumbled beneath his breath, wishing the ground would just swallow him and end his embarrassment. This wasn't where he'd wanted this conversation to go.

"Corrin trusts you a great deal, Takumi," Ryoma said, his expression turning serious.

Takumi nodded slowly, the heat drawing back from his face at Ryoma's sobering honesty. "I know."

Time and time again it felt like a trust he didn't deserve.

"Stay with her. She needs someone like you at her side."

It was strange, hearing that from Ryoma. Takumi didn't know how to feel, how to react to what was, most likely, a compliment. Praise.

"I fear that I have done more harm than good when it comes to my relationship with her," Ryoma said, turning his gaze back to Gyges.

"What do you mean?" Takumi frowned, confused. "She trusts you. Looks up to you."

And why wouldn't she? Ryoma was an excellent leader, the Crown Prince of Hoshido. He'd rallied a rebellion against Nohr, wielded the Raijinto as if it were second nature to him. He fought like a storm; in battle Ryoma was a blaze of lightning and steel. He was talented and fierce, having risen to a level that Takumi feared he would never reach. He was always one step behind.

Ryoma's smile was pained. "Trust comes easy for Corrin. And yes, she trusts me in battle, trusts me as an ally." His smile faded. "But I have wounded her. Lied to her. To all of you. I did what I thought was right but I realise now that I only caused her more pain."

"Then tell her."

Ryoma looked over in surprise.

"You think I haven't hurt her? That I haven't destroyed our relationship over and over again? Gods, I even shot her." Takumi winced at the memory, of Corrin telling him outright that he'd shot at her, at his allies. He remembered the sliver of white across her hip, the scar he'd given her. "She opened up to me about her past and… I snapped at her. I hurt her when she was most vulnerable and she still forgave me. Even though I didn't deserve it."

He'd torn her heart out and she still forgave him.

"So, tell her everything. Be honest. Apologise. If she's willing to forgive _me_ for all that I've done…" Takumi trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders. "You just need to talk to her."

Ryoma's smile, however faint, returned. It softened his eyes. "You've grown," Ryoma said with such pride, such love, "you've come so far. All of you." He nodded to where Sakura and Hinoka were with their retainers. "I never thought there would be a time where Sakura took up the bow but she wields it naturally thanks to you. You've all matured so much. I'm truly proud of you."

Takumi blinked. He didn't know what to say, how to take it. He folded his arms, tore his gaze away as a burning heat crossed his cheeks again. "O-Of course we've grown. It's us. What did you expect?" He was smiling, unable to hold it back.

"Of course." Ryoma chuckled. "And thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind when I next speak to Corrin when we regroup with her and Prince Xander. It will be difficult, not to mention dangerous with our likely traitor, but Corrin has many allies and friends who are willing to fight and protect her." He nodded to Takumi, who gave a nod in return. "As you said, we need to strengthen our bond with Corrin and with Nohr, now more than ever. Splitting our army in two would only be detrimental."

Takumi almost sighed in relief to hear that.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when their Hoshidan allies returned. Corrin leapt to her feet with breathless excitement, so eager to see them again despite it only being a few hours. It had been so hard to hold back the fear of _something_ happening to them when they were gone and the weight pressing down on her shattered when she saw them. It fell from her shoulders as swiftly, as loosely as a discarded coat. A bubble of relief swelled and burst in her chest, spreading across her face as a bright smile.

Her footsteps light, Corrin practically floated over to greet them.

"Welcome back," she beamed, smiling brightly at them all, forgetting for a moment the frustration she felt towards Ryoma. Only for a moment. The second she met his eyes it came roaring back, rushing up inside her, the starved flame of indignation fuelled once again. She stiffened at the sudden onslaught of emotion erupting in her chest. Burning inside. Chiding herself for forgetting, for letting it catch her by surprise.

For letting it taint a joyous reunion.

Corrin forced it down. "Did you find anything useful?" She deliberately turned to Sakura, to her retainers and the many staffs loaded up in their arms.

"Y-Yes, we did," Sakura said, nodding. She had a delighted smile on her face, eyes sparkling. "We found so many staffs, and they're all in good condition, too!" The relief was obvious in her voice, she placed a hand over her heart as she let out a breath. "I'm s-so glad we were able to find so many. We were running terribly low."

Corrin's hand drifted to the staff at her hip. It felt silly now, hanging onto it when it barely graced her mind. She hadn't spared it a thought for days, not since she'd last used it. Absently, Corrin's attention drifted to the subject in question to find Takumi looking right at her. His gaze was warm and tender, the gentle smile on his face reaching his eyes. Their eyes locked, both stiffening involuntarily. Corrin ducked her head, mumbling an agreement to Sakura, unable to think past the surge of dizzying heat flooding her head. She could still feel Takumi's eyes on her. Still see him out of the corner of her eyes.

Words stuck in Takumi's throat, lodged up against where his heart had wedged itself. He didn't realise just how happy he'd be to see her again. To see her smiling. To see the soft blush of red on her cheeks when their eyes met. Gods, his heart felt full. Fit to burst. He wanted to say something, anything, to her. He wanted to pull her aside, to pull her into his arms. He longed to nestle his nose into her hair and breathe her in, to know completely that she was here, that she was safe and sound. The flower he'd picked sat undisturbed in his pocket, now feeling like it was burning a hole into him. He could hardly think of anything else.

* * *

With inventory stocks taken and the resources they'd gathered distributed evenly across their army, their work was completed as the sun began to dip low on the horizon. Corrin's duties taken care of, she sought Kaze out with only one thought on her mind.

"Kaze." Corrin tugged on his elbow gently, lowering her voice. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded with a genteel smile. "Of course, Lady Corrin. What can I help you with?"

"Well…" Corrin pressed her lips together firmly, glancing away for a moment. Her stomach flopped uneasily. Her request sounded stupid in her mind, now stubbornly stuck on the tip of her tongue as she mulled it over.

Kaze's smile softened at Corrin's silent struggle. "Is everything all right?"

Corrin blushed. "Yes, it's just that there's… someone I want to talk with. Alone." She stole a glance at Kaze, embarrassingly hopeful and also mortified at her request. There was no other way to put it, no other way for her to ask for Kaze's help that wouldn't give him the wrong idea. Not that it was entirely incorrect either.

Perfectly poised, Kaze's eyes didn't widen a fraction. "You want me to help arrange a meeting with someone?" he rephrased, thankfully wording it in a way less suss.

Corrin nodded stiffly. She stared at the ground as her cheeks warmed. She knew what he would ask next.

"As you wish." Kaze gave a curt, polite nod. "Who will you be meeting with?"

His name had never been harder to say. Her tongue felt too large, her mouth suddenly dry. "Takumi."

"All right. I will return in a moment."

Despite the chill of the cool evening air wrapping around her, Corrin smouldered in heat. She touched her fingers to her cheeks, desperately pleading for the heat to recede. All she wanted to do was talk to Takumi but the flaming blush on her cheeks made her intentions look anything but innocent. The rapid fluttering of her heart echoed that thought.

Kaze returned after a beat and directed Corrin away from their camp and through the trees. Far enough away to give them privacy but close enough for their safety. With every step she took, Corrin nervously searched the trees around them. She held her breath tight in her lungs. Anxious and eager to see him, to speak with him again.

And when she saw him, she couldn't form a single word.

"I'll be close by. Call out if you need anything," Kaze said quietly into her ear and was gone in the next second.

Corrin stood frozen stiff in her embarrassment as Takumi closed the gap between them, concern flashing in his eyes, furrowing his brow. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" He quickly scanned her from head-to-toe.

"Nothing happened, I just…" It was hard for her to speak when Takumi was looking at her so earnestly like that, as if he were hanging onto her every word. "I just wanted to be with you…"

Takumi blinked, frozen by her words, her honesty. The concern, the panic held tight in his throat fled as a sudden rush of air. Tension drained from his body, his shoulders sank with a sigh of relief. A warm, tingling heat coloured his cheeks as he smiled. "Thank the Gods. You had me worried for a second."

Takumi's smile washed her nerves away, settling the heavy thumping of her heart to something softer. She let herself relax, let herself bask in his smile and attention while they were alone. She took his hand without thinking, her body moving on its own, following the desires she wouldn't voice. Her thumb brushed over the thick leather of his gloves, remembering how soft, how warm his touch had been the night before.

"Sorry," Corrin said, surprised at how enamoured her voice sounded, light and breathy as if she'd sighed instead of spoken. She felt strangely light. A fuzzy warmth enveloped her and she no longer cared about anything else. The events of today, of the past, faded into the background when she was with Takumi. Her mind cleared. She didn't have to force a smile; it came easily, naturally. A smile she couldn't hold back, crinkling her eyes as she gazed at Takumi with unadulterated endearment.

Takumi's cheeks burned as red as hers. A startling crimson dusting his cheeks, burning right to the tips of his ears. He squeezed her hand in return. "It's okay." His reply came out surprisingly huskily, he startled and cleared his throat before speaking again. "I-I don't mind."

A confession that he'd wanted to be with her, to speak with her and hold her close, that the desire had been with him _all day_ was on the tip of his tongue. He desperately wanted to tell her but the words refused to form.

Corrin's smile threatened to break into a giddy grin. She pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop herself from grinning like an idiot. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about…" she began slowly, allowing herself to judge Takumi's response to her words as she put her own together. "About _us."_

She instantly regretted her wording as a flicker of alarm flashed behind Takumi's eyes. Those two simple words sent a torrent of thoughts swirling, churning in his mind. His smile fractured, fear clamping down on him like a vice, crushing his throat, pressing hard on his shoulders. Panic swallowed him.

Corrin's heart ached at the surge of panic engulfing Takumi before her eyes. "It's nothing serious, really," she added hurriedly. "It's actually a bit ridiculous…" She leant closer, drew closer to Takumi as she tried to reassure him, giving his hand a firm squeeze.

Takumi's anxious heart continued pounding, even as he studied the honesty, the concern in Corrin's eyes. She hadn't pulled away, he told himself, trying to focus on the tight hold of her hand in his. He drew closer as she'd done, leaning into her with an anxious, pleading hope that everything was okay. That she wouldn't steal her hand away, that she wouldn't disappear from him, slipping away like grains of sand through his fingers.

"I love you, Takumi" she said, forcing the words out through her embarrassment, desperate to put his mind at rest in any way she could. "And I want to be with you. You know that, right?" She tugged on his hand, urging him to respond.

His panic drowned as his heart flooded with relief, forgotten and buried beneath it all as Takumi flustered. He swallowed thickly, finding it difficult to nod, let alone speak, under Corrin's gaze. Her confession rang in his ears. "I-I know…"

Her smile softened, her eyes holding a faint tinge of nervousness. She absently played with his hand in hers, tugging and pulling on the tips of his fingers as she mulled over her next words. Before she could say anything, Takumi held her hand tight. He fought through his bashfulness and returned her smile, alleviating the thick, anxious air between them. His smile gave her the ease she needed to think. To speak freely, openly, honestly.

"I want to keep this… _us_ … a secret," Corrin said. She glanced away, focusing instead on their hands as a shameful heat crawled up her cheeks. "I don't want anyone else to know about us…" It sounded so selfish. So pathetic, her words burning like acid in her throat, tasting sour in her mouth. "And it's not because of you," Corrin continued. She knew where his mind would turn, the insecurities that would ensnare him if she didn't clarify herself. "I love you, Takumi, and I don't want to hide that. I'm not ashamed of you – of loving you. I'm… ashamed of what they will think of _me."_

"What do you mean?" There wasn't a trace of hurt in Takumi's voice, only worry. Concern. A desire to understand. It gave Corrin the strength to meet his eyes. "Why would anyone think of you differently?"

"Because… _just look at me._ I can barely hold myself together; I'm barely leading this army as it is." It hurt to admit it. To speak the truth, to give her insecurities a voice was like tearing open her chest. Pain and frustration rippled in her throat as if she were at the point of Xander's sword, of his judgement, once more. "We're in the middle of a war. What would they think of me if I'm suddenly in a relationship? I'm supposed to be leading them, not being distracted by love…" Corrin sighed. "I know it's selfish but… I don't want them to think less of me. Or you. I just want to be with you without having to worry about what anyone thinks."

"It's not selfish."

Takumi's words, his voice, was so gentle that Corrin could hardly believe he'd spoken them, that he'd understand her just like that.

"We don't have to tell anyone," Takumi said, before adding, "as long as I don't have to hide my feelings from you. I don't ever want to go back to pretending I don't feel this way."

"Me neither," Corrin echoed. With her heart and her fears laid bare, out in the open, it felt like she could finally breathe. The question that had been lingering, hanging onto her all day had finally been answered. Her heart could finally settle, she could finally relax.

"I was… also a bit worried about how some people would react to us," Corrin continued, with the weight off her shoulders she spoke freely. "I didn't want to hurt Oboro."

Takumi blinked. "Oboro?"

Corrin pursed her lips. "Well… you know how she feels about you, right…?"

Takumi's confusion eased into a smile. "I've known about her crush on me for a long time, Corrin."

"Really?"

"She wasn't exactly subtle about it," Takumi said with a soft laugh.

Corrin stared at him in disbelief. He'd known all this time.

A memory surged into focus, desperate words whispered on a final breath, a fading gaze still longing, searching for him. A confession not meant for Corrin's ears.

Corrin's heart flopped, dropping heavily into her stomach. It was a strange mixture of nausea and relief. A violent sickness rising at the memory. Relief that Takumi hadn't needed to hear those words to know.

She didn't want to remember it.

"Besides, Oboro isn't in love with me anymore." Takumi's voice startled Corrin out of the memory, the vision of blood and stone vanishing in a single blink.

There was no way Corrin had heard that right. "What?"

Takumi nodded, a proud glint in his eyes. "Yup. She and Hinata are together."

 _Hinata._

Corrin's mind spun. "Since when?" Her mind sped back to her conversation with Oboro, remembering vividly how she pleaded for Corrin to forgive Takumi. The way Oboro smiled after Corrin assumed she was still in love with him.

" _My feelings for Lord Takumi are a different kind of love."_

"Before we jumped into the Bottomless Canyon," Takumi said, breathing a laugh at the memory. "Hinata rushed to tell me as soon as it happened, he was so excited."

Corrin sighed, smiling softly. "It makes sense now…" she muttered to herself, before seeing Takumi's raised eyebrow. "She came and spoke to me a few days ago. I was confused when she asked me to forgive you because I though she still loved you. She said that she knew what I meant to you, that we were close…"

"Oh." Takumi flushed a dark red. "Oboro knows how I feel about you, so…"

Corrin's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Takumi glanced away, embarrassed. "I showed her and Hinata the letter mother wrote me after I found it and… they put two-and-two together."

Well. It made even more sense now.

"...Azura knows too," Takumi mumbled, giving a disgruntled huff. "I don't know how she knew, but she kept pestering me to go see you. She… she asked me if I still loved you, so…" He shrugged.

Corrin bit back her smile. "I may have told her that…"

Now it was Takumi's turn to stare. "You what?"

"Well… I kind of told her everything that happened and it just… came out. At the time I didn't think you'd speak to me again. Sorry." Corrin laughed nervously. She'd completely forgotten that she'd told Azura until now.

Takumi dropped his head and sighed. "No wonder she knows…" He was so close to Corrin that his sigh brushed against her ear, warm against her skin. It sent her blood aflame, buzzing and tingling where his breath had tickled. Corrin turned her face away, hoping Takumi wouldn't notice the burning flush on her cheeks, the effect of his close proximity on her. She hadn't realised how close they were standing until Takumi moved back a step. She almost followed his movement, almost leant into him absent-mindedly, when Takumi produced a small crimson flower from his pocket.

Corrin's face lit up, eyes widening, smile brightening, at the sight of the small, delicate flower. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she sighed, dreamily, all too happy to accept the flower. She cradled it in her hand as if afraid it would crumble at the slightest touch. The smile she gave Takumi in return stole his breath. "Where did you find it?"

Takumi's heart swelled, feeling light enough to fly straight out of his chest. "They were everywhere in the village. It was a sea of flowers. I wished you could've seen it…"

Corrin brought the flower close and her eyes drifted closed. A blissful smile on her face, she let her mind wander, imagining a sea of crimson flowers just as Takumi had said. When she opened her eyes again, they were bright and full of adoration. Her smile as breathtaking as the thousands and thousands of flowers he'd seen, beaming as if she'd seen them herself.

"Thank you," she said, and the beatific smile she gave him made Takumi draw closer. He lost himself in her smile, in the light in her eyes. The absolute joy she expressed because of a simple flower hit him with a bolt of clarity right through his heart; this was why he loved her.

Takumi reached for the flower she held delicately in her hand with a question in his eyes, a deep love for her in that rich hazel. "Can I…?"

Corrin nodded as he took the flower, and she dimpled when his fingers brushed her cheek. He hooked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear with a slow whisper of his fingers, her skin burning and buzzing beneath his touch. He slipped the flower into place above her ear, letting his fingers linger for but a second more on her cheek before dropping away.

Absently, Corrin touched the flower tucked above her ear, careful not to disturb it, but Takumi caught her hand and held it between them. The moment Corrin met his eyes she couldn't look away, didn't want to look away when he was looking at her like that. His gaze was soft, so soft and so deep, glazed over with a hazy, clouded desire. An intoxicating desire that spread throughout Corrin's veins, blooming from her heart with a dizzying warmth. She glanced to his lips to find them slightly parted and oh, she wanted to kiss him, leaning towards him instinctively.

"Corrin…" Her name was a question on his lips. Seeking permission to act on his desire, on the desire they both shared, and her answer was to draw closer, to breathe an almost silent 'yes.' Takumi dipped closer, his nose brushing against hers as his eyes drew closed. His breath ghosted across her lips like a sigh.

A branch snapped and a violent gasp stole from the trees, startling Corrin and Takumi as they tore apart. A flash of silver cut between them, a figure forcing himself in front of Corrin, a knife at Takumi's throat.

"What are you doing to Lady Corrin?!" Jakob demanded, holding his blade fast against Takumi's throat.

"Jakob, wait–!" Kaze leapt in from the shadows, a hand raised to stop Jakob.

"Jakob!" Corrin gaped, the air stealing from her lungs. She tugged on the arm holding her back. "Stop!"

"I won't have mercy on anyone who dares to assault Lady Corrin!" Jakob cried, drawing another blade, his glare as sharp as his steel. Takumi reeled, speechless and shocked.

"He wasn't assaulting me!" Corrin confessed hurriedly, placing herself in front of Jakob and forcing him to lower his knife. "He was just… just going to kiss me…" She stared determinately at Jakob, fighting the burning blush on her cheeks.

Jakob froze. His mouth dropped open, eyes blowing wide. He stared. "I… I beg your pardon?"

Corrin relaxed slightly and purposely took Takumi's hand in her own. "Takumi and I are together, so… so he wasn't _assaulting_ me…"

Takumi squeezed her hand but his glare directed at Jakob didn't soften.

Jakob stared. His eyes flicked from Corrin to Takumi, taking in the flush on their cheeks, their hands held tightly together. He straightened, cleared his throat, and bowed apologetically. "I see. My apologies, Lady Corrin. It appears that I was mistaken."

"It's okay," Corrin answered meekly. It was getting more and more awkward with every passing second. She regretted taking Takumi's hand as her own started to sweat and become clammy.

Jakob righted himself and nodded. He didn't meet Corrin's eyes, instead looking somewhere over her shoulder. "I… I will leave you to it, then." With another, stiff nod, Jakob turned and left.

Kaze knelt before Corrin, his head low. "I'm sorry, Lady Corrin. I failed at stopping him from approaching you."

"I-It's fine, really!" Corrin brushed it off, eager to put this all behind them. "It doesn't matter. Just… go and explain it to Jakob, would you?"

"As you wish." Kaze nodded and headed after Jakob through the trees.

The silence that fell was stiff. Corrin sighed heavily as if her energy had drained right through her in that instant. "I'm sorry…" She searched Takumi's neck for any scratches, any cuts or marks that Jakob's blade might have inflicted. Thankfully, there were none. "Are you okay?"

Takumi's glare faded, his expression softening at the concern on Corrin's face, in her voice. "I'm fine."

Corrin glanced to where Jakob and Kaze had gone and sighed again, her shoulders slumping. "I should really go and explain everything to Jakob…" It wasn't fair to put that all on Kaze.

All she'd wanted to do was spend some time with Takumi… it wasn't meant to get complicated like this.

Corrin moved a step away from Takumi, only to have him not relinquish her hand from his. He held onto her hand, his grip loose enough that she could easily pull away, but refused to let her hand fall from his. Corrin found she didn't want to let go either. Takumi's gaze was fixed on their hands, brow furrowed. He was afflicted, torn between letting her leave and the desire to have her stay.

Corrin let her desires take hold for that moment and shortened the distance between them, rising up on her toes to press a chaste kiss to Takumi's cheek, letting her lips brush the corner of his mouth. It was short and sweet and enough to empty all the air from Takumi's lungs. He startled at the sudden press of her lips, so warm and so soft, his free hand touching where she'd kissed after she stepped away.

His reaction was so adorable that Corrin couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry. I couldn't help it; you looked like I was going to abandon you forever."

Takumi blushed, his cheeks dusting red. "Gods, give me a warning next time."

"But that takes out all the fun," Corrin laughed.

At her laugh, Takumi's expression changed, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. Before Corrin could react, Takumi tugged on her hand, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms tight around her. He nestled into her as she squawked.

"T-Takumi!"

Takumi ignored her, nuzzling his nose into her hair above her ear, completely disregarding his own embarrassment and the burning on his cheeks. "Just let me have this…" Takumi sighed, brushing his lips over the shell of Corrin's ear. He'd wanted this for so long, he'd ached to have her in his arms all day. Finally, to have her here, flush against his chest, was a dream come true. Her scent enveloped him, her warmth bleeding into him, there wasn't an inch between them now. He didn't care if she could hear the thundering of his heart when she softened against him. It felt natural to hold her like this. She fit so pleasantly in his arms, so perfectly.

Takumi sighed when her arm snaked up behind him and rested on his back. Her fingers wound into his shirt, clinging to him desperately, holding him close. She pressed her forehead to his chest and let her eyes drift closed for a moment. He was so solid, so warm, she felt so safe and at home like this. The energy that she'd lost began to return as if her own strength was building just from his embrace.

She didn't want to let him go. She wanted this moment to last, she wanted to stay like this for as long as she could, dreaming of a time when that would be a possibility. For now, though, this would be enough.

Corrin pulled back slightly, enough so she could look up at Takumi and meet his gaze. "I actually do need to go…"

Takumi leant closer, his lips ghosting across her hairline. "Mm…"

"We can't disappear for too long, you know."

Takumi kissed her forehead. His lips followed a path across her brow and down the side of her face to her cheek. "Mm…"

"Takumi…" She'd meant to chide him but his name came out as a sigh, a soft breath of delight, and she turned her face away in embarrassment.

Takumi pressed a slow kiss to her cheek. "Hmm?" The sound in his throat was tinged with amusement. He caught her chin and turned her to face him, adoring the blush on her cheeks as she struggled to meet his eyes.

Gods, he loved her.

Slowly, finally, her eyes met his. Her embarrassment faded at the sight of a familiar blush on Takumi's cheeks that mirrored hers. The love, the deep fondness in his eyes for her made her smile.

She was still smiling when he kissed her.

* * *

 **well i hope you enjoy this mess of fluff because it killed me. plot what is plot**

 **anyway,**

 **see you next chapter (where there will hopefully be actual plot)**


	47. Echoes of the Past

**Echoes of the Past**

* * *

The weight returned when Corrin parted with Takumi. The happiness was fleeting. Short. It drained from the hole in her heart just like everything else. Only exhaustion remained. The heavy weight of exhaustion that left her empty and hollow. Familiar, yet agonising all the same. The smile she gave to Jakob and Kaze as she approached was stiff. Forced. A lingering wave of embarrassment coursed over her face and burned. She swallowed it down when Jakob didn't meet her eyes.

"Milady, I am terribly sorry for my actions earlier," Jakob apologised profusely, bowing his head. "I shouldn't have acted in such a manner. You have my deepest apologies."

Corrin's heart plummeted at the tight anguish worrying Jakob's brow. "Jakob… you've already apologised. You… you were just trying to protect me. I should've said something earlier. Or told you. I'm sorry."

Jakob refused to lift his head. "That isn't necessary, milady. It is not any of my business to know of your private life or relationships."

"I've never really _had_ a private life," Corrin admitted sheepishly, "and there are some things I don't want to hide from you. Both of you." She glanced at Kaze.

Jakob shook his head. "I should have exercised proper judgement. It should have been obvious to me that you were… _willing_ … when I came upon you two in such an… intimate position. I acted rashly and interrupted you in a private moment."

Corrin's face burned hotly, a fire ablaze on her cheeks. She raised her hands in a protest, an embarrassed attempt to wave away Jakob's apology and the flames scorching her face. "I-It's okay. Really. Please, just… forget about what happened."

She wanted to forget what had happened.

"I failed in my duty to you as your butler, Lady Corrin. Thinking back, I should have picked up on the signs of you and Takumi's relationship and acted accordingly. It's evident that you two have been close for some time now… I have no excuse."

Corrin wished the ground would swallow her up as a relentless heat crawled up her neck. Everything Jakob said was another reminder of how _obvious_ she'd been with her feelings. Even before Corrin had realised the true identity of the pull in her heart towards Takumi, she'd always found herself seeking him out. Spending time with him. She felt safe around him. Happy, even. Like the thick, heavy fog filling her lungs had lifted and she could finally breathe again. There were few people she felt so at home with. Few she trusted so deeply.

"Enough," Corrin said, a gentle tone of finality in her voice. "I forgive you, and that's that. I trust you two with my life, so… I want to trust you with this also. And I trust you to keep it between us for now. I'm not… _ready…_ to let others know."

"Of course." Kaze nodded with a gentle smile.

Slowly, Jakob raised his head. Though he didn't meet her gaze, the pain in his expression had eased. "You have my word."

A fraction of the weight sitting on Corrin's shoulders lifted. "Thank you."

Neither Jakob nor Kaze asked for her reasons for keeping it quiet and she was thankful for that. Thankful for a moment free from judgement, from the never-ending questions about who she trusted, about her ability to lead.

"That's a beautiful flower," Kaze said, noting the crimson flower tucked behind Corrin's ear, and swiftly changed the subject.

Corrin smiled bashfully. "Thank you," she said, reaching up to brush the smooth, crimson petals with a whisper of a touch. It made her heart swell and bubble as she recalled what had happened moments ago. "Takumi gave it to me."

"I see." Kaze smiled knowingly. "It suits you well."

Corrin returned his smile despite the burning heat on her cheeks. Her expression softened as her fingers traced the fine edge of the petals, delicate and fragile, knowing it wouldn't last. It would soon fade and wilt and shrivel up into a dried husk of itself, barely recognisable. Nothing would remain of that vibrant crimson hue, nothing to show of what it had once been. A shell of its former self.

Like her.

It stung.

"If only it would last," Corrin said, a whisper of desire carried on a breathless sigh. She resigned herself to reality. To the truth.

"Would you like me to press it for you?" Jakob asked. "That way it will keep and you'll be able to admire it for a long time to come."

Corrin's heart skipped. "You can do that?" Her fingers froze around the base of the flower, she stared at Jakob as if he'd told her he could stop time. A frail bead of hope sprouted in her heart.

Jakob nodded. "Of course. It is quite simple, though it takes some time. It should make the flower last a lot longer, if that is what you want."

"Yes!" she answered in a heartbeat, before collecting herself and taking a breath. A shallow breath, caught on anticipation and hope. She gently plucked the flower from behind her ear and held it out to him. "Please, Jakob. Would you?"

"As you wish," Jakob said. He finally gave Corrin a smile as he took the flower from her and held it carefully on his palm. Her heart felt a fraction lighter. Her stomach swirled and churned in a strange mix of lingering embarrassment, hope and nerves.

"It's a bit silly, isn't it," Corrin laughed dismissively at herself, "caring so much about a flower."

Even as she said that, the thought of parting with it, of it crumbled and faded and wilted, made her chest flutter and buzz anxiously.

"Not at all," Kaze said. "It's a gift from the one you love. Of course it would be so precious to you."

A furious heat coursed over Corrin's cheeks. It rushed up her neck to the very tips of her ears, burning with an intense heat that made it impossible to meet Jakob and Kaze's eyes. She stared at the dirt between their feet.

"Y-Yes… I guess you're right…"

She hadn't thought of it like that. A gift from _the one she loved._ Having it said out loud like that, so straightforward and blunt, made it so obvious. So real.

She was having a hard time getting used to it.

"Milady, if I may, Lady Elise and Lady Sakura were looking for you earlier," Jakob said. "That is the reason why I sought you out earlier."

Corrin cleared her throat, forced down the remaining dregs of her embarrassment, and raised her head. "Right. I guess I'll go find them then."

"They were by the fire earlier," Jakob said politely.

Corrin smiled. "Thanks." The stiff, embarrassed air around them had faded, a sense of normality returning. It had eased away into the familiar comfort Corrin relied on so much. A comfort she needed. Like a breath of fresh air after being smothered for so long, after fighting the choking smog in her lungs, after forcing herself to smile and lead and be the 'chosen hero' that everyone wanted.

She could breathe again.

* * *

It didn't take long for Corrin to locate Elise and Sakura near the fire. Though it wasn't a _fire_ yet, merely a shallow pit lined with rocks, a pile of sticks, branches and logs stacked inside, it was well underway to be an impressive fire pit when completed. As darkness was already falling, a roaring fire would be more than welcome.

Corrin approached the two Princesses with a smile and a wave, shoving off her heavy emotions as if she were merely discarding a coat. She focused on them, not the busy camp forming around her. Not the buzz of conversations in her ears that she couldn't understand or make out. She sat beside her sisters with a deep breath and _focused_. Pushed away the world around her so that it was only her and them.

"There you are!" Elise said with an annoyed pout. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

Sakura nodded. "We were wondering where you were. It's time for another healing session."

Corrin's smile turned into a grimace. "Right. Sorry." Her heart thumped louder, harder, right up against her ribcage. It drowned out her thoughts.

Sakura kneeled in front of Corrin with a small, sympathetic smile and nodded again. "W-We'd also like to check how the muscles on your shoulder are healing too, if… if that's all right with you."

As if Corrin would say no. As if that was even an option at this point, but the understanding and gentle manner in the way Sakura asked made it easier for Corrin to accept what was coming. To prepare herself, to calm her mind and heart and nod. She forced her mind elsewhere as her sisters worked. As their hands tugged on her clothing and examined the thick scar tissue, as they moved her arm this way and that, asking again and again if anything hurt.

Corrin answered through the haze in her mind, "No." She let the world fade around her, vision blurring into a mess of colour, unmoving as if she were only a spectator, as if her body was not her own.

It was only when Elise asked her to move her fingers that the world snapped back into focus, although she had yet to regain control of her arm. Her fingers barely moved. A twitch, nothing more. Nothing had changed.

"Are… are you still doing the stretches like we showed you?" Sakura asked, manipulating Corrin's hand in her own.

"Yes." Corrin's stomach churned.

Sakura nodded slowly, her brows furrowing together pensively. "All right. We'll try some healing now."

Elise positioned her staff just above Corrin's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Just try and relax, okay? It should only take a few minutes."

 _Try and relax._

If only her body would obey her. Her heart sped, chest seizing tight, squeezing her lungs and forcing the air out in a tight breath. Her throat constricted, leaving her to answer with a stiff nod and a stiffer smile. A ridiculous panic leeched into her body with every shallow breath she took, bleeding into veins, her muscles, her heart. She tensed, anxious anticipation building and building in her chest, in the lump in her throat, until Elise began to heal.

It started out warm. Strangely warm, the skin on her shoulder prickling with heat as if a thousand tiny needles were dancing across her shoulder before it began to spread down her arm, _into her arm._ The painful warmth was like a jolt of lightning down her veins, buzzing and hot and excruciatingly slow. She felt every centimetre it pushed down her arm. Every aching second of it burning as if someone had poured liquid magic down the very marrow of her bones. It left dull throbbing pain in its wake that _itched_.

Corrin's jaw clenched so tight it hurt. Her lungs burned as she held her breath, as she pushed past the drive to breathe and tried to focus on that pain instead. She hadn't realised that Sakura had asked anything until the healing stopped and Corrin could see the world in front of her again.

"Corrin?"

She blinked, vision clearing, and Sakura appeared before her, worrying her bottom lip in concern. She studied Corrin's face, the tight set of her jaw, the haze behind her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sakura asked, and the question echoed in Corrin's mind and she realised Sakura had asked her that moments earlier.

Corrin released the pent up air in her lungs, the tightness in her chest, her heart, her body, finally releasing as she deflated. She hadn't realised how much effort she'd exerted in her panic until her muscles began to ache.

"I'm fine," Corrin answered. "It just… felt weird." Now that the pain and heat had ceased, a sickly nausea filled her stomach instead. Her mind felt fuzzy.

"I thought you were going to faint!" Elise sighed in relief.

"Are you feeling lightheaded? Dizzy?" Sakura asked, searching Corrin's eyes in concern.

Corrin blinked a few times before answering. "I… I don't think so?" She thought back to the last time she fainted but couldn't remember what it had felt like. It had been so sudden; a wave of black swamping her vision as if someone had blown out the candle keeping her conscious.

Sakura studied her for a moment longer before nodding. "That's a relief. Now you just need to take it easy for the next few hours. Healing takes a lot of energy, after all."

Corrin gave her a forced smile. "I'll try, but I haven't been good at that in the past."

Elise gasped as if she'd just remembered something and cried, "I know! You said you'd take it easy and then you went and fought Xander!"

"Wh-What?" Sakura went pale, her eyes blowing wide. "You fought… Prince Xander…?!"

Corrin knew she wasn't going to get off lightly from that and sighed. "I know, I know. It was a bad idea, I get it."

"Bad idea?" Sakura gasped in utter disbelief. "It-It's more than a bad idea! You could've reinjured yourself or torn the wound open or– or damaged your nerves even further–"

"I know," Corrin huffed. "It was stupid. I know, all right? Xander made it pretty clear himself how weak I am. I won't be doing it again."

"You better not!" Elise folded her arms pointedly. "If you even try something like that again I'll make sure I stop it even if I have to force myself between you too!"

Corrin gave her a weak smile, thankful for the sentiment. "Trust me, I won't be picking fights with Xander, or anyone else, any time soon. I know how useless I am in a fight now. Especially with this arm just getting in the way." Corrin tilted her head at the offending arm. "It would've been better if I'd lost it completely."

"Don't say that!" Sakura cried in horror. The pain in her voice, her eyes, was painful to witness after making that comment so lightly. "You… You have no idea how hard we tried to save your arm. It-It was barely hanging on and y-you'd lost so much blood…" Sakura's bottom lip wobbled, her voice growing quiet as she relived the dreadful moments after Takumi carried Corrin back in a lifeless heap in his arms. "We… we had to make a decision right then and there… whether to try and save your arm…"

Elise nodded slowly, her gaze elsewhere. "We didn't know if you'd survive that much blood loss and it would've been worse if we didn't save your arm too… We didn't have much time to think. We just did what we could."

Corrin didn't know what to say. All the air had left her lungs, her heart sinking deeper and deeper in her chest. "I… I'm sorry. Here I am complaining about my arm when you two did so much to save it, to save me…"

"I-I wish we could do more for you," Sakura said. Her voice was quiet. Shallow. It carried a weight of hopelessness that Corrin knew all too well.

"No, don't think like that." Corrin shook her head. "You've done so much for me. You saved my life. There's nothing more you could have done, I know that. I just… I wish it wouldn't get in the way sometimes. It bad enough that I can't move it…"

"Oh, I had a thought about that," Sakura said, clasping her hands together. Life came back to her eyes, the light, the sparkle in her eyes brightening her face. "What if we were to wrap your arm up against your chest like it was in a sling? Then it would be close to your body and wouldn't get in the way."

"You think that will work?"

"We won't know until we try it!" Elise said optimistically. Sakura's idea had brought the smile back to her face, and Corrin soon felt a small smile forming on her own.

"All right, then. We'll try it out tomorrow before we head off." Corrin gave them both a smile. It had only been something as simple as an idea but it was progress. It was a faint flicker of hope, a light she so desperately needed as she so often felt lost in the dark. Regardless of all her experience, having lived two separate lives, most of her steps were taken blindly. She was stumbling her way through this, barely keeping herself from going under, barely keeping it together.

If it wasn't for her friends… if it wasn't for her allies and her family, Corrin would have drowned beneath the weight of it all long ago.

* * *

Despite the calming warmth of the fire, sleep didn't come easy for Corrin. The hard ground beneath her didn't help, even with an extra blanket to sleep on. Her body felt heavy, exhaustion having descended upon her shoulders hours ago, but her mind refused to rest. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep, blocking out the intrusive, restless thoughts with the sound of the crackling fire, and hoped that exhaustion would take over and her mind would give up.

It hadn't.

It had been hours and Corrin couldn't tell if she'd even gotten a moments sleep at all. She felt just as exhausted every time she opened her eyes and found the sky above the canopy of trees as dark as always. In fact, although it felt like she had been lying there for hours, it could have been minutes for all she knew.

Corrin sighed and rolled over again. On either side of her, Elise and Sakura were sleeping soundly. It hadn't taken long for them to fall asleep once they closed their eyes and Corrin wished she had been so lucky. She didn't even care about nightmares at this point; all she wanted was the luxury of sleep, regardless of how bad it would be.

She just wanted her mind to quieten. For the thoughts to stop. For the images and memories plaguing her mind to cease, for a moments reprieve from the horrors she'd caused and the mistakes she'd made. The moment her eyes would close, heavy with exhaustion, she'd see her mother, the Yato deep in her chest and horror, disbelief, in her eyes as the life drained from them, from her body as blood pooled and dripped onto Corrin's hands.

She'd see Scarlet. Blank eyes staring forever upwards, her mouth open in a silent scream that would never sound. Corrin would feel that final push, she'd hear Scarlet's final cry, and feel the scorching heat that ended her life. The tang of magic coated her tongue and bile rose up her throat until she rolled over and forced that memory from her mind.

She'd seen Anthony, the desperation in his eyes, in his voice. The burning, burning pain of the wyvernslayer digging into her arm, the blinding pain as it sliced open her stomach. She felt the moment she gave up. Lived it again. Takumi's cry rang in her mind and she had to blink back tears, squeezing her eyes shut to hold them back. Frustration burned in her chest, clawing up her throat, at her actions. At how stupid, stupid, stupid she'd been. How pathetic she'd been to give up. To give up so easily, to let her emotions take hold and lead her to something so dangerous. To give up and leave her allies, her friends and family, alone. When they had followed her so far, when they'd jumped into the bottomless canyon on her word alone.

And she had given up.

Some leader she was. Some 'chosen hero' she was meant to be.

A whimper from Elise stole Corrin from her thoughts. She rolled over and propped herself up on her good arm as Elise tossed and turned, her once-peaceful expression knotted and twisted in pain. Corrin's heart clenched. She reached out, brushing Elise's shoulder in a gentle attempt to rouse her.

"Elise?" Corrin called her name softly into Elise's ear as another pained whimper broke from her lips. "Elise, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Elise sobbed in her sleep, sucking in a shallow gasp. Her brow furrowed and she tugged herself from Corrin's hand before crying out. "No…!"

"Elise…!" Corrin shook her urgently, casting a quick glance around them to see if her cry had disturbed anyone else. The rest of the camp was silent, the fire down to cinders. Corrin turned back to Elise.

Elise woke from her nightmare with a sharp gasp, tears forming in her eyes as she came back to reality. Her petite shoulders shook as Corrin drew her into her arms, gently holding her as Elise caught her breath and wiped away her tears. It was times like this when Corrin remembered how much younger Elise was than most of their army. Though she wasn't a child, she was young but her maturity, at times, made Corrin forget how hard this must be for her.

"It's okay," Corrin said softly. She rubbed a gentle circle on Elise's back as she trembled, holding her close. "I'm here. It was just a nightmare."

Elise sniffled and nodded, leaning into Corrin's embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut as the tension fled her body and she slowly, slowly began to relax. The trembling in her shoulders began to lessen until she stilled and calmed.

Corrin continued rubbing her back. "Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yeah…" Elise sniffled. "Thank you." The tiny quiver in her voice was the only lingering effect from her nightmare. "It was just… so real…"

Corrin's heart ached for her sister. To see her in pain, in fear. She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Elise's brow, wishing she could take away all the fear, the anguish, that her sister she was feeling. She wished a simple kiss would convey how she felt. "They always are."

Elise drew a deep breath, exhaling a long sigh as she settled in Corrin's embrace. "It was so horrible… and I couldn't do anything…"

"Did you want to talk about it?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't even know what happened…" Elise began, her voice quiet, timid, as if afraid that if she spoke any louder it would become real. "Or why it happened."

"Nightmares don't always make sense. The ones that do are worse."

"Mm… I know…" Elise snuggled against Corrin's chest with a sigh. "But I feel like it should've made sense. Like I was missing something…"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't really know why, but… we were in this strange castle. It looked Hoshidan. It even had that white throne. And father, he was sitting on it but he wasn't– it wasn't _him_. He was this monster and we had to… we had to kill him."

Corrin's heart began to pound faster, louder, in her chest. Her hand froze on Elise's back. Memories swamped her vision as Elise continued.

"And then, even after he was gone it wasn't over. Prince Takumi was there but he was attacking us and saying all these things that didn't make sense. He kept saying 'betrayal' over and over again and that he wanted to kill you."

 _Betrayal._

Even now, his voice echoed in her mind. After all this time, she heard it ring again and again in her ear, in her mind, as if he were still speaking to her.

He stood before her in her mind. It was all she could see.

Elise continued to narrate her memories. "You asked him to kill you."

" _Takumi! If you're going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at me! I'm the one you want!"_

"And he did."

The scar on her chest burned with searing, white hot pain as if Takumi's arrow had pierced her again.

"And then– then it was awful. We couldn't save you and then we were fighting and everyone was dying and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop it. Camilla was… and Leo, and Effie and Arthur…" Elise exhaled deeply. "I'm so glad it was just a nightmare…"

Corrin couldn't breathe. She couldn't think or respond, it was like she was watching herself from afar, hearing Elise speak from underwater. It was muffled. Distorted. All she could feel was the heavy pounding of her heart.

"It was just a nightmare." Her voice sounded far away. Disconnected from herself.

Elise let out a sleepy sigh. "I'm glad it's over now…"

Corrin couldn't reply. Her heart was in her throat, each beat painful and hard, coming faster and faster and faster. She swallowed through the tightness in her chest, in her throat, as Elise fell asleep in her arms. Corrin set her down gently and waited a tense moment as she settled again, until Corrin knew for sure that Elise was asleep and she could stand without disturbing her.

The second Corrin was on her feet she was moving. Walking away from Elise, from the camp, as her blood roared in her ears. Her heart thumped in time with her steps. Faster. Louder. Harder. She paced. Back and forth, back and forth, trying not to think. Trying to breathe. To calm herself down, to calm her heart and force back the burning tears forming in her eyes.

She wanted to get away.

She stopped pacing back and forth and just _walked_. She didn't care where she was going. She just needed to get away. To run away. To flee. Her pace increased. Each step faster and faster as her lungs burned, as her eyes burned with tears and her legs ached. Faster and faster to outrun her thoughts, to leave them behind. To leave everything behind.

She wouldn't think of it. She wouldn't let her mind think, wouldn't let a single thought enter her mind and forced herself forward. Onward and onward. Away from everything. From everyone.

From her memories.

She didn't see Takumi until it was too late, until he heard her footsteps and turned and she froze in his gaze. Her breath caught. Lungs seized, heart stopped. Tears building in her eyes. There was a bow in his hands. Arrows in the tree behind him where he'd been practicing. He dropped his stance and Corrin almost flinched instinctively at the concern, the worry, that coursed over his face.

She didn't want him to be the one to see her. Not now. Not when she hadn't even come to terms with Elise's nightmare and what it meant, if anything at all. The panic hadn't settled yet. It was too raw. Too real.

"Corrin, what's wrong?" Takumi rushed over to her, tossing the bow aside. "What happened?" He drew close and Corrin's heart thumped painfully. It ached. She wanted to pull away. To lean closer. She fought back her tears, unable to sound a reply as her throat clamped tight, and shook her head.

 _No._

She couldn't do this.

Takumi took her hand. He was so gentle, the gesture so sweet and caring and sudden that Corrin couldn't hold back her sob. The tears came faster than she could blink them back. She shook her head.

 _No._

She didn't want this. Didn't want to break down now, in front of Takumi. Again. Not over something she was too afraid to voice. Too horrified to even let it sink in.

Corrin was in his arms before she could protest and then she couldn't. Didn't want to. His voice was soothing in her ears. Calming. Familiar. "It's okay. I'm here."

 _No._

She shook her head even as it rested against his chest. Even as he held her so gently she could pull away if she wanted. Even as she began to cry and shake and sob.

She didn't want this.

Corrin clung to Takumi as her legs buckled. Her chest heaved as she cried, no longer to hold back the waves of tears and panic and fear that poured out as her walls crumbled. Takumi held her tight as her strength waivered and settled her gently to the ground in his arms. He pulled her closer. Let her nestle closer into his warmth, into his solid chest and let her cry.

The warmth of Takumi's embrace, the pounding of his heart, stole a painful wail from Corrin's throat. He was here. He was okay, he was alive, but the memories kept rushing back and choking out everything else. Even in his arms all she could see was those hollow, red eyes. Even as he spoke in her ear with soft, comforting words, all she heard was him calling for her death. A crippling fear had taken hold. All she could do was cry and scream and wail, unable to fight the anguish tearing up her heart.

She didn't want to believe that any of it was real but as the tears faded and her energy drained, reality was all that was left. Her fears were real.

Corrin clamped her eyes shut, burying her face in Takumi's shoulder, as if she could block it out. As if it had only been a bad dream, her nightmare – not Elise's. But as she registered the gentle ministrations in her hair and on her back, Corrin had to resign herself to reality. A heart-sinking reality.

She didn't have the willpower, or energy, to sit up on her own. Her head felt heavy. Her eyes burned. Her throat burned. Her fingers, gripping tight to Takumi's shirt, trembled.

She knew what she must look like. What Takumi must be thinking, wondering. But she didn't want to – couldn't – answer him. Not now. Perhaps not ever.

Corrin drew in a deep, shaky breath, and tried desperately to steel herself for what would come next, for Takumi's questions, and pulled back slightly. She didn't meet his eyes.

Takumi continued rubbing her back, kept smoothing her hair, as she rested in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, gently curling a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear. An intimate gesture that made her heart catch, made it impossible for her to answer him.

Corrin shook her head.

The hand on her back froze for a moment. She saw the flicker of pain behind his eyes before the motion continued.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

The question cut deep into her heart. She shook her head and blinked back the tears lingering in her eyes.

She wasn't making this easy for Takumi, she knew that, but fear had wound its way around her heart, around her throat, paralysing and choking. She had no voice to answer him.

"…Is there anything I can do?"

Corrin's lips trembled at the concern in his voice. He was so worried about her and she couldn't even answer him. She didn't know how to answer him. She didn't know what she wanted, what she needed.

She just wanted to forget. She wanted to run away and forget and never face it again but she couldn't. Not again.

She had to face it head on.

Corrin swallowed through the tightness in her throat and nodded. Her lungs felt heavy but she managed to speak. "Leo…"

"Do you want me to get Prince Leo?"

Her heart ached to do this to him. She nodded.

"All right. I'll find him." Takumi made to stand, giving Corrin's arm a gentle squeeze, but she refused to let go. Her hand held tight to his shirt over his heart. Takumi's expression softened and he placed his hand over hers. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He looked away from her for a moment and called, "Hinata, Oboro!"

Corrin flinched as they appeared, albeit sheepishly, and ducked her head. Her heart sunk, ashamedly, at the realisation that they'd been there the whole time. Takumi hadn't been the only witness to her breakdown.

"Y-Yes, Lord Takumi?" Hinata replied, pointedly looking anywhere except at Corrin.

Oboro did the same.

"Can you find Prince Leo for us?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, milord," Oboro answered as Hinata said, "On it." They both turned on their heels and headed off the way they'd come.

Corrin dropped her head to Takumi's shoulder. Her heart sunk lower and lower in her chest. She wished she could apologise to Takumi. To say something. Anything. To explain why she can't tell him, why she's passing him over for Leo, but the words wouldn't form. The shame, the fear, took over and silenced her.

And yet, in her silence, Takumi didn't stop comforting her. One hand traced a soothing pattern across her back, the other still holding her hand.

It wasn't long until Leo came, his expression turning serious when he saw the lifeless look on her face. "What happened?" He knelt beside them, giving Corrin a quick once-over glance to check if she was hurt.

Takumi gave Corrin's hand a squeeze. "She asked for you."

It was another stab to Corrin's heart.

Leo glanced between them, unconvinced, and turned to Corrin. "You're obviously not okay. Tell me what happened."

Takumi tried to stand, to leave once more, but Corrin shook her head. She held onto his hand. Onto him. Takumi gave her a short, questioning look but stayed.

It took Corrin a few silent moments to find the words, to force them out past the lump wedged in her throat. "It… it was Elise."

Leo's brow furrowed, a question evident in his eyes, but he stayed silent and waited for Corrin to continue. Now wasn't the time for questions.

It took so much energy to speak. So much effort to force her fears into words. "She had a nightmare. About… about my past. Something she doesn't know about. I never told her, but she dreamt it. She saw it. All of it."

When Corrin didn't say any more, Leo asked, "What did she dream about?"

"My… my death. She saw my death. The fight with Garon. With… Takumi."

Corrin stared at her hands. She couldn't bear to look up, to see whatever expression Takumi wore and know it was her fault.

"She saw it all. Gods, she thought it was just a nightmare– " Her voice cut off with a sob. "Oh, gods. What am I going to do? What if– what if other people see it too? What if they know? I can't… I can't do this." Corrin shook her head again, fighting back tears. The fear was creeping back. Taking hold. Her hands shook, even as Takumi held them tight.

"She thought it was a dream?" Leo asked. Despite everything Corrin was telling him, his voice was calm. It was strangely soothing, to hear his calm, calculating tone in the midst of her panic. To know he was still thinking clearly even if she wasn't.

Corrin nodded stiffly. "Y-Yes. She said it was a nightmare. That it didn't make sense."

"Then I don't think there's anything you need to worry about."

"What?" Corrin met Leo's eyes, unable to reason with his conclusion. She felt nauseous. Her throat was too tight.

"If Elise thought it was a nightmare then there's a good chance that, if anyone else has a similar dream, then they'll dismiss it as a simple nightmare and nothing more," Leo explained.

Takumi almost said he'd done exactly that before catching himself. Now wasn't a good time to reveal that he'd had the exact dream Corrin was talking about – although it ended differently. It had ended in _his_ death, not Corrin's.

That part didn't make sense.

"Are… are you sure?" She was unsure of herself. Of Leo's confidence. It sounded too good to be true. "What if they tell each other? What if Elise tells someone who's had the same dream?"

"Then we'll deal with it then," Leo said calmly. "Unless you want to tell her, and everyone else, the truth now, then there's no point worrying about 'what if's."

He was right.

Corrin nodded slowly. "But… why now? Why did she have a dream about something that I lived through? For her, it never happened. She shouldn't have… it should be impossible for her to see something like that."

Leo thought for a moment. "Technically, you could say she also lived through it. Elise was there with you. If we're assuming that somehow time reversed itself rather than this being another version of reality, then Elise did actually live through it. It's not so farfetched to think that the she's slowly remembering the past through her dreams."

Corrin stiffened. "Then… then it's possible for other people to start remembering too…?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Not exactly reassuring," Takumi said with a sigh.

"I know," Leo huffed, "But I honestly doubt anything would change even if people were to find out. They've followed you this far."

"I agree," Takumi said.

The conviction in their words, their voices, gave Corrin pause. She nodded, slowly, taking in everything. Finally, she let out a deep breath. A long, exhausted sigh.

"Okay." She forced a smile and met Leo's eyes. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for calling you over for something so… ridiculous."

"Don't be. I'm glad I could be of help." Leo smiled in return. "I was awake anyway; It's almost dawn."

"Really?" Corrin glanced skyward to see a faint layer of blue between the trees. "I don't think I slept at all…"

"There's still a few hours before we leave," Leo said as he stood. "Get as much rest as you can." He gave Corrin's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left. A familial gesture that calmed her heart.

Even after Leo left, Corrin couldn't find the strength to stand. She was exhausted. Drained right to her bones. Takumi seemed to understand and shifted so that she could lean against him, hooking an arm around her back. It seemed so… normal to be like this with him. So natural. Even after talking about her past like that. Takumi was being so knowing, so understanding and kind that her heart ached. The fear that had wrapped itself tight around her heart hadn't come to fruition and yet it still hurt. Tears pricked her eyes even though everything was fine. It was everything she could ask for and yet…

It still hurt.

She couldn't understand. After everything she'd done, with everything Takumi knew… he still loved her.

With all her flaws. With all her failings and weakness and breakdowns.

He still loved her.


End file.
